


To Love The Herald

by Namiira



Series: Ari's Heart [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action Dueling, Arranged Marriage, Broken Engagement, Character Death, Childbirth, Death in Childbirth, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Loss of Virginity, Major Character Injury, Marriage Proposal, Miscarriage, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Romance, Sibling Death, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 205,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namiira/pseuds/Namiira
Summary: Ari was a normal girl who came to the Conclave to see her Brother, a Templar who was the personal bodyguard to the Divine. However things don't go as planned leading Ari onto a path to restore the Templars to their former glory and Love





	1. The Beginning

My name is Ariara (Lion woman) Trevelyan, I'm twenty years old and I'm the youngest Daughter of Bann Trevelyan. I have pale skin, deep blue eyes shoulder length raven black hair. My lips are a soft pink and pouty; I have an older brother named: Aelatha (Knight of the Maker) is a Templar. He has short black hair, deep blue eyes like me and a kind face.

 

We traveled to the Conclave seeking answers of the Mage and Templar Rebellion. We had been there for a few days hoping things would finally reach a peaceful end and the Divine would be able to talk some sense to all warring factions.

 

My brother had one of the Divine's guards, he was one of the few Templars who still remained loyal to the Chantry. Even though many Templars left to seek their own vengeance against the mages. My brother staid steadfast to the Chantry.

 

I was expected to take my vows and become a sister but I knew that life wasn't for me. I decided to stay with my family and protect our lands with my bow and arrows. My father's main desire was to marry me off to the richest noble he could find. I was promised to marry some Orlesian Noble who was supposedly young, handsome and very dashing as my Great-Aunt Lucille would always say.

 

Anyway my brother and I were listening to the Divine speak and all remember is a flash of white and then nothing. When I woke up I had no idea where I was and my hands were shackled and that is where my interesting adventure began...

 

It was dark and there were several soldiers around here with their swords out pointing at her. She was on her knees her hands shackled apart. She was still very groggy, she looked at the mark on her left hand. It flared up causing her to turn away in fear. Just then the dungeon door flew open; two figures stood in the doorway. The guards put their swords away, the figures were both women. One had dark short hair and eyes. She had leather pants and had a chest plate that had an eye on it. She had leather gloves on her hands. She carried a sword at the hip that was tied at her waist. The other woman had red hair, blue eyes her hair was covered with a hood and a chain link dress. She had leather gloves.

 

They both circled her like vultures, Ariara watched them both. The red haired woman approached her first she had a kinder face then the other one. Unfortunately it was the other me who spoke first she bent down on Ariara's left side.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now? The conclave is destroyed! Everyone who attended is dead, except for you!" The woman pointed her finger at Ariara.

 

Ariara was in shock taken back by that many lives lost. Her blood ran cold as she thought of her brother, did that mean he was...she shook her head to get the thought out of her head.

 

"What do you mean by everyone is dead?"

 

The harsh woman grabbed Ariara's shackles showing her flaring hand! Her nerves seemed to be on fire as the light and energy shot out. The woman forcibly dropped Ariara's hands on her lap.

 

Ariara tried to find the words, "I...I can't"

 

The women circled her again, "What do you mean you can't?" barked the harsh woman demanding answers. Ariara looked at them with fearful eyes. What were they going to do if they didn't believe her, torture her?

 

  
"I don't know what that is or how that got there?"

 

The harsh woman grabbed her, Ariara was frightened. Her heart skipping several beats as, the harsh woman got in her face. "YOU'RE LYING!"

 

The red hair woman grabbed the harsh woman forcing her to back up. "We need her Cassandra!" The red haired woman looked at Ariara who looked scared beyond words at this point.

 

"I can't believe it! All those people, dead."

 

The red haired woman looked at her, "Do you remember what happened? How this began?"

 

Ariara looked down for a moment trying to remember something anything to appease her captures. "I remember running..." She looked up at her captures, "Things were chasing me then, a woman."

 

The red headed woman looked puzzled, "A woman?"

 

Ariara continued seeing they seemed to be interested, "She reached out to me but then..."

 

 

Cassandra approached the redheaded woman escorting her out "Go to the forward camp Leliana! I will take her to the rift" Leliana left leaving Cassandra with Ariara alone.

 

Cassandra knelt down unlocking Ariara's shackles, Ariara was now curious. "What did happen? And where is my brother?"

 

  
Cassandra looked up at her, "Who was your brother?"

 

  
Ariara looked at her with worried eyes, "Aelatha Trevelyan, people just call him Ael, he was a Templar who was a personal guard to her Holiness." She shook her head, "I don't understand what's going on." Cassandra bound Ariara's hands with rope.

 

Cassandra then helped Ariara to her feet "It will be easier if I show you." Ariara followed behind her wondering where she was being led.

 

 

The dungeon led up to a bigger building, she followed Cassandra to two double doors. A guard opened them leading them to the outside. She could hear the cracks and pops coming from the sky. Energy beams of light seemed to pour out of the whole of the sky. Ariara had never seen anything like it.

 

Cassandra spoke, "We call it the Breach!"

 

Ariara looked at Cassandra as she spoke "A massive rift into the demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It is not the only such rift, just the largest."

 

 

Cassandra walked back to Ariara, "All we caused by the explosion by the conclave."

 

Ariara looked at her surprised, "An explosion can do that?"

 

Cassandra gave a nod, "This one did, unless we act the Breach may grow till it swallows the world."

 

The Breach flared and roared, quakes shook the earth. Ariara's mark forcing her to cry out in pain falling to her knees.

 

  
She doubled over protecting her hand drawing it in close to her body. Cassandra fell to one knee in front of her "Each time the Breach expands your mark spreads and it is killing you! It may be the key to stopping this but there isn't much time."

 

Ariara questioned her, "You say it may be the key? To doing what?"

 

Cassandra looked at her, "Closing the Breach! Whether that's something that is possible is something we'll discover shortly. It is our only choice however and yours."

 

Ariara got angry, "YOU STILL THINK I DID THIS? TO MYSELF? WHY WOULD I DO THIS? I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHERE MY BROTHER IS!"

 

Cassandra just looked at her skeptical, "Not intentionally, something clearly went wrong."

 

Ariara gave her a grumpy look, "And if I'm not responsible?"

 

Cassandra didn't look impressed or moved "Someone is and you are our only suspect! You wish to prove your innocence, this is the only way."

 

  
Ariara look a deep breath, "I understand."

 

Ariara knew what they wanted of her, she wanted to get back to her family. She knew that if she helped these people she could go home; this could end.

 

Cassandra was surprised by her answer, "Then?"

 

Ariara nodded, "I will do what I can, for as long as I can, for as long as it takes."

 

Cassandra grabbed Ariara by the shoulder and helped her rise to her feet.  
  
  
Cassandra escorted her through the camp, Aiara looked around seeing the humans leering at her. "They have decided your guilt. They need it!" The people of the Haven mourn our most holy Divine Justinia, Head of the Chantry! The conclave was hers, it was a chance between Mages and Templars!"

 

Cassandra escorted Ariara through a small rocky channel that led to some outer gates. "She brought their leaders together, now they are dead."

 

A guard pushed open the gates as she listened as she was escorted, "We lash out, like the sky! We must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the breach is sealed."

 

Cassandra stopped her and pulled out a small knife. Ariara had a small moment of panic as Cassandra turned around "There will be a trial and if we can we will look for your brother. He may have survived just like you did." She grabbed Ariara's bound hands, "I can promise no more" cutting Ariara's hands free. "Come, it is not far."

 

Ariara rubbed her wrists, "Where are you taking me?"

 

Ariara looked across a long bricked bridge. She was taking a moment to let everything to sink in. Was all this truly happening? A hole in the sky, a more on her hand. She watched the humans that were on the bridge and there was another gate across it. How many gates were there?

 

Cassandra grew impatient "Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach." Ariara started crossing the bridge with Cassandra behind her. Cassandra yelled at the guards, "OPEN THE GATE! WE'RE GOING INTO THE VALLEY!"

 

The gates opened and they passed through They climbed up an incline, soldiers running past them. They ran in fear of the demons landing from the breach. Ariara couldn't believe they were running towards it.

Was this punishment from the Maker? Were they punishing this world or her or their incredible sins? The soldiers screamed for the Maker as they got closer. Green energy bombs landed by almost hitting them a few times. A quake rumbled the earth but also Ariara's mark flared causing her to fall to her ground. She cried out in severe pain as she held her hand with the other keeping it close to her body. Cassandra walked over to check on her, she helped Ariara to her feet.

 

Cassandra looked at Ari patting her shoulder, "The pulses are coming faster now." She then walked off "The larger the breach grows the more rifts appear, the more demons we face."

 

They ran to another bridge and Ariara's mind started to get curious, "How did I survive the blast?"

 

Cassandra trailed behind her, "They said you stepped out of a rift, the fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was."

 

Ariara was relieved that she wasn't crazy. Cassandra had heard reports of what had happened at the temple but did not share them to see if Ariara's story matched what she had heard. They started to cross to the next stone bridge, Ariara look a moment to look as more energy bombs streamed down.

 

Cassandra walked up from behind, "Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you'll see soon enough."

 

Ariara and Cassandra started to run across the bridge when an energy ball from the breach hit the bridge smashing it apart. They both fell upon the frozen river below. One energy ball hit onto the lake so hard it broke a hole into the lake. Green energy came up and a demon emerged from it. Cassandra drew her sword and attacked it. Another green light was emerging from under the lake a few feet from Ariara's feet. She knew what was coming, she looked around desperately looking for something to use as a weapon as she backed up. She saw a bow and a quiver of arrows lying on a wooden crate of the left of her. She ran for them before the demon fully emerged from the lake. When it did she stood fully ready. When it was over Ariara was over walked over to Cassandra who finished killing her demon.

 

Ariara looked around making sure there weren't going to be any more surprises. "It's over"

 

Cassandra looked over seeing she was armed and walked over with her sword pointed at Ariara, "Drop your weapon! NOW!"

 

Ariara stood guarded with her bow held tight, "If you're going to lead me through a demon infested valley, you'll have to trust me."

 

Cassandra wasn't going to have it, "Give me one good reason to trust you!"

 

Ariara looked right back at her, "Because my life is on the line!"

 

Cassandra took a sigh, she knew Ariara was right. "You're right." She pulled back her sword sheathing it.

 

"You don't need a bow but you should have one. I cannot protect you." Cassandra walked towards the ice embankment that led upwards towards the valley. "I should remember you agreed to come willingly." Ariara gave a small smile.


	2. What Is Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariara struggles to find answers onto what is happening. She finds two other people who join her and Cassandra in stopping the Breach. As she struggles to make sense of it all she finds a man who is from her brother's past and who is very handsome. Ariara finds out what happened to her brother.

Hours of fighting demons led in the valley and following snowy embankments and the icy frozen river led them up a set of frozen stone stairs.

 

They ran up them, "We're getting close to the rift! You can hear the fighting!" Cassandra called out.

 

Ariara did start to hear the fighting as she said, "Who's fighting?"

 

They got to the top of the stairs, they saw the battle taking place between demons and the soldiers. There seemed to be a green a crystal stuck in the air. Cassandra wanted to get down and help them.

 

"You'll see soon! We must help them!"

 

They jumped off a ledge and joined the battle. They helped fight off the demons. Ariara noticed ice magic seemed to work best on the demons.

 

An arrow bolt went through a demon's skull as it died a ginger haired dwarf stood holding an impressive crossbow. A male elf grabbed Ariara's marked hand, "Quickly! Before anymore come through!"

 

He forced her hand up towards the rift which caused a beam to shoot from her hand till an explosion forced her back, it was closed. She looked at him confused.

 

"What did you?" Ari questioned in disbelief.

 

The elf looked at her, "I did nothing, the credit it is yours."

 

Ariara looked at him his was handsome for an elf, he was bald with hazel eyes with a hint of blue. He was tall and thin, he was just as tall as a human man. His face was kind it was nice to see another of the friendly face.

 

He had on a sleeveless wool coat a long sleeve shirt and pants. He had a simple rope necklace with a wolf jaw tied to the end of it. He had on elven boots with the feet toes cut out. He wore a traveling pack and she could see he was a mage.

 

Ariara looked at her hand then at him, "At least this mark is good for something."

 

The male elf looked at her, "Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky has also placed that mark upon your hand." Ariara looked at her mark "I theorized that the mark might be able to close the rifts in the Breach's wake and it seems I was correct." The elf looked at Ariara shyly putting his hands behind his back.

 

Cassandra approached him, "Meaning it could also close the Breach itself."

 

The elf nodded, "Possibly" the elf looked at Ariara again with shy eyes holding his fingers tips. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation." Ariara gave him a coy smile and a nod.

 

The dwarf approached them, "Good to know." he was fixing his gloves, "Here I thought we'd be in ass deep in demons forever!"

 

Ariara turned to look at him, he was rough scruffy dwarf. He had a ton of chest hair, it must have been a replacement for having no beard. He had stubble though. He had his hair partially tied back; it went to the back of his neck. He had a hunter's coat on and a harness that kept his crossbow strapped to his back. He had a gold chain link necklace that had a gold hollow circle in the middle.

 

"Varric Tethras, rogue, story teller, occasionally unwelcome tagalong!" he then winked to Cassandra.

 

Cassandra gave him a look of extreme annoyance. Ariara questioned him, "Are you with the Chantry or?"

 

The elf laughed, "Was that a serious question?"

 

Varric looked down, "Technically I'm a prisoner, just like you!"

 

Cassandra looked at Varric irritated, "I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine, clearly that's no longer necessary."

 

Varric gave her a sly smile, "Yet here I am! Lucky for you, considering current events!"

 

Ariara could tell there was a story between the two, she didn't know what it was. She wasn't even sure wanted to know. Ariara noticed Varric's crossbow "That's a nice crossbow you have there."

 

Varric shook his head with delight looking at behind him. "Ah, isn't she? Bianca and I have been through alot together."

 

Ariara looked at him surprised, "You named your crossbow Bianca?"

 

Varric looked at her with a smile, "Of course and she'll be great company in the valley."

 

Cassandra wouldn't hear of it, "Absolutely not! You're help was appreciated Varric but"

 

Varric opened his arms, "Have you been to the valley lately Seeker? You're soldiers aren't in control anymore, you need me!" he gave her a smug smile, knowing he was right.

 

The two had a slight stare off before Cassandra left giving off a frustrated noise. She hated it when Varric was right. The male elf approached Ariara and Varric "My name is Solas if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live."

 

Solas blushed a little, Varric shook his head with a smile. He could clearly see Solas was taken by her beauty even if she was human. "He means, I kept that mark from killing you while you slept."

 

Ariara smiled at Solas touched he watched over her, this caused Solas to really start to blush, "You seem to know a great deal about it all."

 

Cassandra watched the two, "Solas is an apostate"

 

Solas looked at Cassandra, "Technically, all mages are now apostates Cassandra."

 

Solas looked at Ariara, "My travels have allowed me to learn much of the fade. Far beyond any experience of any circle mage."

 

Solas smiled at her, "I came to offer whatever help I could with the Breach. If it is not closed we doomed regardless of origin."

 

Ariara smiled, "That's a commendable attitude."

 

Solas smiled, "Merely a sensible one, although sense seems to be in short supply right now."

 

Ariara smiled at Solas, "My name is Ariara, but just call me Ari. I'm pleased to meet you all."

 

Solas smiled at Ari, "A beautiful name for a beautiful soul. I have never seen a human woman so young have silvery white hair."

 

Ari looked at Solas surprised ,"What? I have black hair." she grabbed the strands of her hair and saw Solas was right. "Maker what happened to my hair?"

 

Cassandra looked at her, "Why would your hair be one color and change another?"

 

"Perhaps a side effect from the fade. Seems as good an explanation as any for now." said Solas.

 

Cassandra felt like an ass, "I'm sorry I did not ask for your name sooner."

 

Solas turned to Cassandra, "Cassandra, you should know, the magic involved is like any I've ever seen. You're prisoner is no mage but I find it difficult for any mage to have any such power."

 

Cassandra nodded, "Understood."

 

Solas and Cassandra walked off, "We must get to the forward camp quickly."

 

Ariara stood there watching the two walk off while Varric walked up from behind. "Well" she turned her head "Bianca's excited!"

 

Varric then walked to join them, Ariara walked down a flight of stairs leading towards the forward camp deeper into the valley. They ran onto frozen ice fighting the demons, eventually they made their way up a snow embankment with trees all around.

 

Cassandra looked around the dead bodies of demons, "I hope Leliana made it through all this!"

 

Varric looked at her, "She's resourceful Seeker."

 

Solas looked at them with his staff in hand, "We'll see for ourselves in the forward camp. We're almost there."

 

When everyone was sure the demons were all dead they continued up the till towards the forward camp. They ran up a flight of stairs which led to the forward camp. Ari was happy to see it, she was beginning to wonder how much farther it was. At the gates the soldiers were fighting more demons who had come from a rift. Ariara's hand had flared, Cassandra got her sword at the ready.

 

"ANOTHER RIFT!" Solas had his staff "WE MUST SEAL IT QUICKLY!"

 

The soldiers begged for help as the barely managed to keep the demons at bay. After the demons were dead Ari was able to seal the rift, when the rift disappeared.

 

Cassandra yelled out to the guards "The rift is gone, open the gate!" The guards did as ordered "RIGHT AWAY LADY CASSANDRA!"

 

Solas took a sigh of relief, "We are clear for the moment."

 

They headed toward the gate, "Well done" Varric was impressed, "Whatever that thing is on your hand, it's useful!"

 

The gates opened revealing the camp to be on yet another bridge. She ran across it seeing Leliana with a man in high official Chantry robes. They seemed to be discussing something and they weren't getting along. The man looked up from the table they were at.

 

"Ah, here they come!" Leliana moved from behind the desk to greet them all "You made it!"

 

Leliana turned her head at the man, "Chancellor Roderick this is..."

 

Roderick stopped her unimpressed, "I know who she is!" he looked at her coldly "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry" He pointed to Cassandra "I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution!"

 

Ari started to panic,  _how would executing her help anything, especially her?_

 

Cassandra was insulted, "YOU ORDER ME? You are a glorified clerk a bureaucrat!" Roderick fired back "And you're a thug, but a thug that serves the Chantry!"

 

Leliana interrupted them both before it got ugly and she knew it would. "We served the most Holy, Chancellor" She then looked at Cassandra, "As you both well know!" who in her view should've known better.

 

Roderick held up his hands, "Justinia is dead! We must elect her replacement and obey her orders on the matter."

 

Ari couldn't believe what she was hearing or rather what she wasn't. "Isn't closing the Breach the pressing issue?"

 

Roderick exploded at her, pointing his finger at her, "YOU BROUGHT THIS ON US IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

 

Ari's eyes filled with anger "I NEVER WANTED THIS! ANY OF THIS! I NEVER WANTED ANYONE TO DIE OR TO BE YOUR PRISONER! I DIDN'T BRING THIS ON YOU OR ANYONE ELSE! ALL I WANT NOW IS TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BROTHER!" Solas put his hand on her shoulder a single tear fell from her right eye.

 

Cassandra gave Roderick a dirty look, he looked at her softened "Call a retreat now Seeker, our position now is hopeless."

 

Cassandra wouldn't accept it, "We can stop this now before it's too late!" Roderick held up his hands looking unconvinced.

 

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the Temple, even with all your soldiers."

 

Cassandra looked at him determined, "We must reach the Temple it's the quickest route!"

 

Leliana look at her, "But not the safest, our forces can charge as a distraction" She pointed to the mountain "While we go through the mountains!"

 

Ari looked at mountains as the snow fell, Cassandra shook her head at Leliana, "We lost contact with an entire squad on that path, it too risky!"

 

Roderick looked at them, "Listen to me! Abandon this now, before more lives are lost!"

 

Suddenly the earth shook and the Breach roared in anger. Ari's hand glowed fiercely as she struggled to hold onto it with her other hand.

 

Everyone looked at her as Cassandra approached Ari, "How do you think we should proceed?"

 

Ari was shocked, not once this whole time since this started had anyone asked her about anything. Not her opinion, not her mental state, not if she was physically okay! She looked at Cassandra who at the very beginning threatened her to kill her and NOW was asking her, her opinion.

 

Ari looked at her with some insult in her face, "Now you are asking me what I think?"

 

Solas understood her feelings, "You have the mark!"

 

Cassandra looked at her, "And you are the one we must keep alive, since we cannot agree on our own."

 

Ari had enough, she wanted this to all end. She looked at the ruins were the Temple once stood and only the Breach remained "I say we charge! I won't survive long enough for your trial! Whatever happens, happens now!"

 

Cassandra liked the sound of that! As everyone set out, Cassandra took Leliana aside "Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley, EVERYONE!"

 

Roderick kept his head down but his mouth couldn't remain shut "On your head be the consequences Seeker!"

 

Everyone headed up the mountain, Varric looked back to make sure Solas was still behind him. They headed up to what remained of the Temple. Soldiers ran past, them getting read Ari around the bend seeing the Breach still had energy balls shooting from it. Some of them hit a few soldiers killing them on impact. She and the other jumped off doorway ledge and into a lower like level seeing a group of soldiers who were already engaged in combat with a group of demons. There was a rift in the center of the battle. Ari knew she was going to have to close this one too. She was getting tired, the day way long.

 

Varric looked at the rift, "How many rifts are there?" Solas fought back some demons to the best of his ability. "WE MUST SEAL IT IF WE ARE TO GET PAST!"

 

Once the demons were dead Ari was able to get to the rift and seal it. Solas approached her once he got a chance, "Sealed, like before! You are becoming quite proficient at this!"

 

Varric walked up to them, "Let's hope it works on the big one!"

 

Ari heard a man's voice, she turned around "Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift well done!"

 

Cassandra turned around looking at Ari and sighed "Do not congratulate me Commander, this the Prisoner's doing?"

 

The Commander was a tall man pale skin, amber eyes, honey blonde with some wave to it. It was short with it combed back. He had an unshaven face a day or two at least. He had a scare on his upper left lip, he wore soldier's armor on his chest on and arms but leather gloves, boots and pants. He wore a coat that wrapped in the front in the front of it but seemed to have fur at the top of the collar of it like lion's mane. He was a very handsome man but she could see he had seen many battles, blood and cruelties of others.

 

He approached Ari, "We lost a lot of people getting you here" as he got closer Ari felt her heart race. She'd never seen a more beautiful man in all her life.

 

Ari tried to say something, "I can't promise anything but I'll try my best."

 

The Commander gave a nod, "That's all we can ask"

 

The Commander started to walk to Cassandra, "You have the look of a Templar if I may say so." said Ari.

 

He looked at Ari who he noticed to be the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life. "I was once."

 

"Once? You no longer serve the Maker?"

 

"I always serve the Maker, just not in service to the Chantry any longer."

 

"Are you Knight-Captain Cullen Rutherford by chance?"

 

Cullen nodded, "Have I met you before?"

 

Ari shook her head, "No, but you served with my brother in Kirkwall. You look exactly the same from his description of you. His name is Aelatha Trevelyan, everyone just called him..."

 

"Ael, yes I remember now, he had just taken his vows when I arrived there. I hope he said favorable things about me." Cullen remembered Ael telling him about his little sister. "Is he still there?"

 

Ari shook her head, "No, he came with me to the conclave."

 

Cullen's face dropped, "I'm sorry"

 

"He's not dead!" she snapped, "If I survived I know he must have as well."

 

"I hope that is the case my lady." Ari blushed as Cullen looked at her.

 

He looked up seeing her fear again not wanting to agitate her again he stepped back and walked over Cassandra.

 

He pointed down to the valley, "The way to Temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there." Cassandra looked at the others "Then we best move quickly, give us time Commander."

 

Cullen began to retreat with the others, "May the Maker watch over you, for all your sakes."

 

He then turned and left. He helped a wounded soldier walk as he left. They jumped into the major part of the valley ruins. Ari looked around seeing the devastation, Solas looked around. "The Temple of Ashes."

 

Varric looked around seeing the corpses still frozen in death. Some bodies still burning, you could still see the screams on their faces. "What's left of it."

 

Ari saw what was left of the entrance, Cassandra walked up to her, "That's where you walked out of the Fade and our soldiers found you. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was."

 

Ari looked around while her blood ran cold, she was horrified to look at the frozen bodies of the dead. Some were left screaming, clawing, and running to escape. It shot chills down her spine as she walked to the Temple's entrance. She just prayed none of them were her brother.

 

They all headed to the entrance, rubble and corpses all around them. They got to the stairs, slowly turning the bend looking around seeing the frozen dead on fire.

 

Ari then froze as she saw a body frozen with the charred remains of a shield with the blade of mercy on it. She ran to the body seeing that it had templar armor. Most of the armor was burned horribly but she could tell it was the armor of the Templar. Ari looked at the body careful not to disturb it.

 

No one said anything as they watched Ari check the neck. She seemed to be looking for something. She pulled a silver chain off of its neck as she began to sob. Deep in the chest plate came out a heart pendant with a sword vertically through the middle. The sword was silver and the heart was gold. As it reached her palm she broke out into tears. Everyone knew Ari had found her answer as to what happened to her brother.

 

"Ah shit." Varric moaned.

 

Tears dripped from her eyes, "May the Maker take you to his side Ael and may you always know peace."

 

Ari fell to her knees and doubled over holding the necklace to her chest, "NOOOOOO!" she shrieked.

 

Ari rocked back and forth, "Ashes we were, ashes we become Maker take my brother to your side. Let him know peace and happiness in eternity."

 

Her voice was flat as she then whispered more prayers under her breath. Cassandra walked up to Ari and knelt down.

 

"Your brother would want you to help close the Breach and save as many innocent people as possible."

 

Ari heard Cassandra's words and knew she was right, he would want that. She stopped and looked at her brother's pendant. He'd received it from their father when he took his vows. It was the symbol of the silver sword of mercy. Ari wiped away her tears and put the necklace around her neck. She got up and walked on with the others following behind her.

 

They stopped to see a massive rift in the center of the temple. Ari had never seen anything like it, she was dumbstruck. Huge green crystals seemed to be locked into the sky as the energy poured out of it; the massive whole was over head.

 

Varric turned around looking at it, "The Breach is a long way up!"

 

Ari just stared at the rift as she approached. She looked into the sky looking at the massive Breach;  _how was she going to tackle that thing?_ Leliana and her people entered the temple from behind, she ran up to them.

 

"You're here! Thank the Maker!"

 

Everyone turned around, Cassandra approached her, "Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple."

 

Leliana nodded in agreement, she turned around and walked over to her men and gave them their orders. Ari just stared at the rift, Cassandra approached her.

 

"This is your chance to end this! Are you ready?"

 

Ari looked at Cassandra unsure of herself, "I'll try, but I don't know if I can reach that much less close it."

 

Solas looked at her shaking his head, "No, this rift was the first it is the key. Seal it and perhaps we seal the Breach."

 

Cassandra looked at Ari and then looked around the temple, "Then let's find a way down and be careful."

 

Ari looked around, what remained were a few guard railings and things that keep them from going to the very bottom of it. They were maybe twenty feet or so feet up. As they went up a small flight of stairs they heard a deep voice.

 

"Now is the hour of our victory, bring forth the sacrifice!"

 

Ari found a way down through a small window skidding down and landing on her feet. Cassandra jumped down next "What are we hearing?"

 

Solas was next, "At a guess, the person who created the Breach."

 

Ari walked up to where there was a broken pillar giving enough room to jump down to get down to the final level. Ari jumped down landing on one foot, she walked over to the rift with others behind her. Her hand flared responding to the energy to the rift. She looked at it, suddenly she heard an old woman's voice cry out.

 

"SOME ONE HELP ME!" she then heard her own voice "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Cassandra looked at Ari whose mark was still flaring, "That was your voice, most holy called out to you."

 

Suddenly the rift flared showing a blinding light, everyone covered their eyes. When the light dimmed a shadowy figure with red eyes and claws held an old woman captive with her arms outstretched with read energy.

 

An image of Ari and her Brother came running up, "What's going on here?"

 

The old woman yelled at the two, "RUN WHILE YOU CAN WORN THEM?"

 

The woman was old, in white Chantry robes and hat. The black shadowy figure looked at them "We have an intruder!" He pointed to Tiatria's image, "Slay her!"

 

The images broke into bright light again causing everyone to look away shielding their eyes. Cassandra looked at Ari agitated, "You WERE there!" she approached Ari getting in front of her, "Who attacked? And the Divine is she? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?"

 

Ari looked at Cassandra, "I don't remember!"

 

Solas looked at the rift, "Echoes of what happened here, the fade bleeds." He turned to look at the others "This rift isn't sealed but it is closed or be it temporarily. I believe with the rift can be opened and sealed properly and safely; however opening the rift will attract attention from the other side."

 

Cassandra looked at the others, she knew what that meant, "That means demons! Stand ready!"

 

Leliana's men took positions all around the temple preparing for what was to come. When Cassandra was satisfied she signaled Ari to proceed. Ari held out her hand and opened the giant rift. The rift opened a giant Pride demon came out, Ari and the others along with the soldiers fought it and any others that came out. When she could Ari tried sealing the rift, finally came a chance came to seal the rift and she took it.

 

Cassandra looked at her, "NOW! SEAL THE RIFT! DO IT!"

 

Ari shot her hand up to the rift, she used all her might to seal it!

 

Ari woke up in a clean bed, clean clothes and in a cabin that she hadn't seen before. It was warm, and there were crows in cages in it? An elven woman with short hair came in and was startled to see Ari had awoken. She dropped the box she was carrying. "Oh you've awoken!" Ari sat up on the bed, the elf backed up, "I didn't know you were awake, I swear!"

 

Ari just looked at her a little confused, "Why are you frightened? What happened?"

 

The elf looked at her meekly, "That's wrong isn't it, I said the wrong thing!"

 

Ari was now more confused than ever, "I...don't think so"

 

The woman dropped to her feet onto all fours lowering her head, "I beg your forgiveness and blessing, I am but a humble servant."

 

Ari swung her feet onto the edge of the bed and looked at the girl, "You are back in Haven my lady. They say you saved us. They say the Breach stopped growing just like the mark on your hand!"

 

Ari looked at her hand which flared up, the elf looked up at her "It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days!"

 

_Ari was surprised, three days?_

 

She'd been out for three days but more importantly, "So what you're saying is that...they are happy with me?"

 

The elf wasn't sure what to say, "I'm only saying what I have heard. I didn't mean anything by it." The elven woman rose to her feet finally.

 

She started to back up towards the door, "I'm certain Lady Cassandra would like to know you have wakened. She said at once!"

 

Ari looked at the woman as she rose from the bed, "And where is she?"

 

The elf backed up more, "In the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor"

 

She started to run off, "At once she said!"

 

Ari was left alone to wonder,  _what was next? Could she go home now? Would she be able to look her father in the face and tell him what happened to Ael? What should she do?_

 

She decided to go to the Chantry to at least find out her options. Cassandra was there and could tell her, as she walked there she saw all the people staring at her whispering. This made Ari uncomfortable, she heard talk about Herald of Andraste.

 

Ari entered the Chantry and could hear Roderick and Cassandra argue of her guilt. She was relieved to hear that finally Cassandra believed she was innocent.

 

Ari entered the room, it had a huge table rectangular table in the middle covered in books and maps. Bookshelves lined the walls as did other tables against them. Candles lit everywhere since there was no source of natural light. 

 

Roderick looked at her with daggers in his eyes, "Chain her! I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial!"

 

Cassandra and Leliana were looking over some books. Cassandra looked at the Templars "Disregard that and leave us!"

 

The Templars saluted before they left. Roderick gave Cassandra a dangerous look, "You walk a dangerous line Seeker!"

 

Cassandra approached him, "The Breach is stable but still remains a threat! I will NOT ignore that!"

 

Ari approached them, "I did everything I could to close the Breach, it almost killed me."

 

Roderick didn't look impressed, "Yet you live! A convenient result as far as you're concerned."

 

Cassandra's patience's were wearing thin, "Have a care Chancellor! The Breach is not the only threat we face!"

 

Leliana walked up them, "Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave! Someone most holy did NOT expect!" She looked at Cassandra "Perhaps they died with the others" She then looked at Rodrick "Or have allies who yet live!"

 

Roderick looked like he was about to have a stroke. "I am a suspect?"

 

Leliana looked at him harshly, "YOU and many others!"

 

Roderick got very angry as he approached them and looked at Ari who was enjoying the show "But not the Prisoner?"

 

Cassandra looked at him, "I heard the voices at the Temple! The Divine called to her for help!"

 

Roderick couldn't believe what he was hearing, he folded his arms "So her survival at the temple, that thing on her hand all a coincidence?"

 

Cassandra nodded "Providence" She looked at Ari, "The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour!" To Ari this was very strange, first they wanted to kill her now she was their salvation. This was confusing "You really think the Maker would send me to kill all those people? Including my Brother?"

 

Cassandra looked at her, "The Maker does as he wills but I don't think he willed this!"

 

Ari just looked at her relieved, "Thank you."

 

Cassandra looked at her as she then walked off for a moment retrieving something. Leliana looked at them "The Breach remains and your mark still our only hope of closing it."

 

Roderick looked at Leliana with his arms still folded, then lowering them "This is  _not_  for you to decide!"

 

Cassandra came back with a very big thick book in her hands. She slammed it on the table, it had the Chantry symbol on the front of it. She looked at Roderick pointing to the book.

 

"Do you know what this is Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act! As of this moment I declare the Inquisition reborn!" She approached Rodrick causing him to back up "We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible and we will restore order."

 

Cassandra began poking Roderick in the chest, "With or without your approval!"

 

Roderick knew he wasn't going to get his way and he was out matched! He just looked at them all and left without a single word, slamming the door behind him. Leliana walked up to the woman, Cassandra was scratching her head and Ari didn't know what to say.

 

Leliana looked at Ari, "This is the Divine's directive! Rebuild the Inquisition of old, find those who will fight against the chaos. We aren't ready, we have no leader, no numbers and now Chantry support."

 

Cassandra looked at Leliana, "But we no choice, we must act now!" She looked at Ari, "With you at our side!"

 

Ari was taken back, "You want me to help you? After everything? I need to tell my Father what happened and...to my Brother."

 

Cassandra looked at her, "Why were you here?"

 

Ari sighed, "To find an end to this damn war between the mages and the templars. To watch my brother do what wanted to do most, to protect the Divine and the people."

 

Cassandra and Leliana looked at her but Cassandra spoke first, "The hope of the conclave was supposed to bring peace but that is no longer an option. Whether we like it or not, someone or something has started a war. If you do not help us now this will spread all over Thedas and it will destroy us all. Your Brother and the Divine's deaths would have meant nothing."

 

Ari thought for a moment, if she stayed to help she could protect the people like her brother would want her to. She looked at them "If you are truly trying to restore order."

 

Leliana looked at her, "That is the plan"

 

Cassandra held out her hand, "Help us fix this before it's too late!"

 

Ari shook Cassandra's hand, she just hoped she wouldn't regret this. Leliana sent out crows as messengers to the Templars and the rebel Mages telling them of the Inquisitions revival. The commander hammered the announcement on the Chantry's door, and after reading it Roderick left.


	3. Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari talks to Solas and Varric and in a private moment lets out all her grief about her brother.

After everything was said and done Ari walked the camp to get the lay out. She spotted Solas and walked up to him, he smiled seeing at her.

 

"The chosen of Andraste, the blessed hero to save us all."  
  


Ari smiled, "Am I riding in on a shining stead?" 

 

Solas gave a chuckle "I would have suggested a Griffon but sadly they are extinct. Joke as you will posturing is necessary."

 

Solas walked with her a little, "I have journeyed deep into the fade and into ancient ruins and battlefields to see the ancient dreams of lost civilizations. I have watched as hosts of spirits clashed to reenact the bloody past wars both famous and forgotten."

 

He turned to look at her, "Every great war has its heroes, I'm just curious what kind you'll be."

 

"Hopefully one worthy of following."

 

Ari looked at him curiously, "What do you mean ruins and battlefields?"

 

Solas looked at her, "Any building built strong enough to withstand the rigors of time as a history, every battlefield is steeped in death. Both attract spirits, they press against the veil; weakening the barrier between our worlds. When I dream in such places, I go deep into the fade I can find memories no other living being has ever seen."

 

Ari looked at him still curious, "You fall asleep in ancient ruins? Isn't that dangerous?"

 

 

Solas wasn't used to questions, "I do set wards and if you leave food out for the giant spiders, they are usually content to live and let live."

 

Ari smiled at him, her eyes sparkled with delight, "I've never heard of anyone going so deep into the fade before! That's extraordinary!"

 

Solas was taken back and smiled, he had never had some marvel at his gifts before. "Thank you. It's not a common study for obvious reasons. It's not as flashy as throwing fire or lightning but thrill of finding remnants of a thousand year old dream, I would not trade it for anything."

 

He looked away for a moment, "I will stay for now, at least till the Breach has been sealed."

 

Ari looked puzzled, "Was that in doubt?"

 

Solas looked at Ari, "I'm an Apostate mage surrounded by Chantry forces and unlike you I do not have a divine mark protecting me! Cassandra has been accommodating but you understand my caution."

 

Ari truly did, she didn't truly want to be here either. She just wanted to go home and be with her family but she wasn't going to let anyone do anything to Solas after he risked his life to aid her.

 

Ari smiled at him, "You came here to help Solas, I know Cassandra wouldn't let the Templars put you in a Circle against your will."

 

Solas nodded, "Thank you."

 

Ari smiled at him which caused him to blush, "Now let us hope either the Templars or the Mages have power to help us seal the Breach."  
  


Ari gave a nod good-bye to Solas and then walked around some more, turning a bend seeing Varric by a fire. She walked up to him seeing him kneel down on one leg for warmth.

 

"So now that Cassandra is out of earshot, are you holding up alright?" He stood up "I mean you go from going to the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would spread that out to more than just one day."

 

Ari's face saddened "I don't even want to think how many people's lives were lost on that mountain top."

 

Varric could sympathize with her "A lot of good men and women didn't make it out of there. For days now we have been staring at the Breach watching demons and Maker knows what fall out of it. Bad for moral would be an understatement! I still can't believe anyone was in there and lived!"

 

Ari looked at him puzzled, "If you thought it was that bad why did you stay? Cassandra said you were free to go?"

 

Varric looked at her, "I like to think I'm as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy but this! Thousands of people died on that mountain, I was almost one of them! Now there is a hole in the sky and even I can't walk away and leave that to sort itself out!"

 

Ari took a sigh, "It is pure luck that I escaped, even though my brother didn't."

 

Varric looked a little worried, "Good luck or bad? You might consider running at the first opportunity! I've written enough tragedies to recognize know where this is going! Heroes are everywhere, I've seen that! But the hole in the sky, that's beyond heroes! We're going to need a miracle!"

 

Ari turned to walk away, "Hey" She turned around to look at Varric "I don't know what your story is and that's okay, I don't need to know but I'm sorry about your brother. I'm sure he was a good man."

 

Ari found a secluded spot amongst the trees next to the river bank. She sat on a small cliff that jetted out over the river. She sat cross legged and looked at her brother's necklace. She tried to image how he would've died. Knowing her brother he would've tried to find a way for others to escape. He would've been more concerned about other people's safety than his own. She remembered the way he was standing with his shield, when she found him. It looked like he was protecting someone with it. She wondered if it was for her or was it for someone else?

 

Cullen was getting his men to finally listen on what he wanted them to do with their shields; when he and the others heard a scream. Birds flew out from the trees as Cullen ran back to where she was sitting. He saw her throwing snow as tears exploded from her eyes. She was swearing at the Maker for taking her brother from her. He felt a little better that she wasn't in any immediate danger but felt bad that couldn't help but scream as her heart bled out in pain.

 

Cassandra ran up seeing Cullen and Ari throwing a...fit? Cassandra walked up to him "What's going on?"

 

Cullen sighed, "The death of her brother finally hit her."

 

Cassandra knew that pain all too well but she knew in this state she wasn't ready to listen to anything she'd have to say. She would talk to Ari later on the subject later. "What was her brother like? You said you served with him in Kirkwall."

 

Cullen sighed, "I did, he was a good man."

 

Cassandra started to walk off, "Maybe she could hear those words, Commander?"

 

Cullen turned his head looking back at Ari, "My Lady?"

 

Ari turned her head seeing Cullen standing behind her. She then turned her back around wiping away the tears from her eyes. She was mortified he saw her in such a state. She hadn't exploded like that since she was five.

 

"Hello Commander"

 

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, "I wanted to give you my condolences. I heard you found your brother's remains in the temple." She didn't move or show any signs that she heard him. "He was a good man and an excellent Templar." Cullen sighed, "I'm sorry for your loss."

 

Cullen looked at her for a moment waiting to see if she'd respond. After a moment of nothing he started to turn away.

 

"Thank you" she answered.

 

Cullen turned his head to look at her, she turned around to look at him. "You served with him?"

 

Cullen nodded as he put his hands on the pommel of his sword, "I did my lady. He was a good man who was fair to the mages. He loved his job and spoke of his family often. I couldn't have served with a better man."

 

Ari smiled as she held onto the pendant of her necklace. "That sounds like him." she said, in a whisper trying not to cry.

 

Ari was touched that Cullen even thought of him and even cared enough to say anything. She knew being a Commander he must have a lot to do but he stopped and took a moment to relay his feelings on the matter.

 

  
"If there is anything I can do for you let me know." Cullen turned "Just think kindly of him."

 

Cullen looked at her before he left, "Always my lady."

 

Ari felt her heart pound as turned back around as she looked at her brother's pendant. The Commander seemed to be everything Ael wrote in his letters and more. She was irritated that he didn't menschen how good looking he was. She would have to see if she could talk to him again at some point.

 

Ari then heard the crunches in the snow as he came back. She turned her head again, "Knowing your brother like I do...uh did...ah..."

 

Cullen started to stutter which caused her to smile. Cullen saw the pendant around Ari's neck. He recognized it, Ael always wore it and never took it off.

 

Ari smiled as she clung onto it, "Father gave Ael this when he took his vows. We were able to attend the ceremony. He was so proud the day he took his vows."

 

Cullen saw the tears starting to well up again, "I couldn't believe...he actually did it...he said...he would be...a templar."

 

Cullen sighed as he didn't know what to say she looked at him, "How old were you when you went into the Chantry?"

 

Cullen smiled, "Thirteen"

 

"Ael, went into the Chantry when he was fifteen and took his vows when he was nineteen." Cullen was surprised that Ael beat him by a year in taking his vows. "I loved my brother, I didn't want him to leave and serve the Maker. Serving the Maker meant he'd have to leave us." She looked up at him with tears dripping down her eyes, she tried to find the words she wanted. Cullen had enough he walked over to her and looked her dead in the eye "I know, it was hard for him too."

 

"How do you know?" Ari questioned.

 

Cullen folded his arms, "Because I had to do the same thing to my family. He left his family like I left mine to serve the Maker yes, but to also protect you, your family. I served to protect my family from the evils of magic, blood magic! I'm willing to bet he'd never trade a day of his life of service to do the same thing for you."

 

He was right and Ari knew he was right, "I'm...sorry"

 

Cullen shook his head, "There is nothing to be sorry for my lady."

 

Ari wiped away her tears embarrassed that he saw her like this. "You are as kind as Ael said you were."

 

Cullen blushed, he was Ael's commanding officer. He thought of himself as a hard ass the whole time he was in Kirkwall. It was hard for him to believe that he was kind about anything.

 

"Can I escort you anywhere my lady?"

 

Ari shook her head, "No, thank you Commander. I will be fine, I just need a few moments to collect myself."

 

Cullen nodded, "As you wish, let me know if you need anything." he told her gently.

 

Ari sniffed as she tried to stop crying, she wiped away the last of the tears. It took her several minutes to stop but when she did she got up and walked to the gate led into Haven's main camp but noticed Cassandra sparing with one of the fencing dummies. She walked over to her watching her hack into it, her sword skills were truly impressive. Cassandra gave a frustrated growl, she looked at Ari.

 

"You are kind of force of nature aren't you?" Cassandra seemed pleased by the comment "When I need to be."

 

Ari smiled, "It's impressive"

 

Cassandra smiled back, "You flatter me."

 

Ari smiled, "I'm trying."

 

Cassandra took a moment, "Did I do the right thing?" Ari was surprised to hear Cassandra doubting herself now after everything. She walked up to her as Cassandra started to hack into another training dummy. "The events I have sent in motion here, could destroy everything I have revered my whole life! One day they may write about me as a traitor, a mad woman, a fool and they may be right!"

 

Ari looked at her, at that moment Cassandra seemed more human to her. "What does your faith tell you?"

 

Cassandra was taken off guard by Ari's question. "I believe you are innocent! I believe more is going on here than we can see and I believe no one cares to do anything about it. They will stand in the fire and complain it is hot!"

 

Cassandra looked at Ari, "But is this the Maker's will? I can only guess!"

 

Ari was impressed that Cassandra stood up to Roderick and did what she thought was right "You didn't have any choice!"

 

Cassandra looked at her, "Didn't I?"

 

Cassandra then hacked into her target a few more times, she then looked at Ari again "My Trainers always said: Cassandra you are too brash!" she dropped her sword to the ground and turned around approaching Ari. "You must think before you act! I see what must be done and I do it! I see no point in running around like a dog chasing its tail! But I misjudged you in the beginning did I not? I thought the answer was before me clear as day, I cannot afford to be so careless again!"

 

Ari was glad to hear her say that. She wasn't glad to be at the receiving end last time, it was too scary but she understood it. "It wasn't like you didn't have any reason to suspect me."

 

Cassandra looked at her, "I was determined to have someone answer for what had happened, anyone!" She then turned to walk away, she turned and looked at Ari "You've said you believe your chosen? Does that mean you believe in the Maker?"

 

Ari believed she was chosen, to help close the Breach but not for anything else. She believed everyone's life had path that only could walk. People could walk beside them but in the end only they could walk their path alone. She didn't know what her life's journey had in store for her but for now she believed that this was part of it for whatever reason.

 

"Not anymore!"

 

Cassandra wasn't too surprised, "I suppose it doesn't matter now. I have to believe you were put on this path for a reason even if you do not. Now it simply remains to see where it leads us."

 

Cassandra then walked off leaving Ari to herself, Ari went back into the main part of Haven's camp and headed for the Chantry. Cassandra met up with her inside and escorted to what she called the War Room.

 

Cassandra noticed Ari was looking at her hand, "Does it trouble you?" Ari stopped to look at her, "It stopped spreading, and it doesn't hurt."

 

Cassandra gave a slight smile, "We take our victories where we can, what's important is that your mark is now stable as is the Breach! You've given us time and Solas believes a second attempt will succeed provided the mark has more power. The same level of power that was used to open the Breach in the first place; that is not easy to come by."

 

Ari looked at her unsure, "Couldn't that kind of power make things worse?"

 

Cassandra laughed, "And people call me a pessimist." Cassandra escorted Ari into the war room there they were greeted by three other people. Cassandra looked at Ari, "You've met Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition's forces."

 

Cullen smiled at her, "It was only for that brief moment, I'm pleased you survived." No one was aware they had talked a short time before now, except Cassandra.

 

Cassandra looked at Ari again, "This is Lady Josephine Montilyet our Ambassador and Chief Diplomat!" Josephine smiled at her.

 

Her hair was pulled up in a proper hair due and was a dark black. Her skin was a dusky brown and her eyes were dark. She work a golden satin shirt with high collar neck, ruffle sleeves and a proper dress, golden stalkings and satin shoes. She wore a large gold necklace that draped over her shoulders. She held a writing board that held a candle for her to see in dim light with paper a nodule for ink and a quill in her hand.

 

Josephine smiled at Ari, "It's good to meet you."

 

Ari gave a smile, "It's a pleasure"

 

Josephine gave a slight laugh, "Let me know if there is anything I can do for you."

 

Cassandra looked over at Leliana, "Of course you know Sister Leliana."

 

Leliana looked at Ari, "My position entails here evolves a degree of"

 

Cassandra grew impatient, "She is our spy master!"

 

Leliana didn't appreciate her position put so crudely, "Yes, so tactfully put Cassandra."

 

Ari didn't know what to say except, "Please to meet you all."  
  


Cassandra looked at Ari, "I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the breach for good." Leliana looked at Cassandra "Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help."

 

Cullen didn't like that answer, "I still disagree, the Templars can serve just as well."  
  


Cassandra sighed, "We need power Commander enough magic poured into that mark" Cullen wasn't having it "Might destroy us all! Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so"

 

Leliana looked at him with her hands behind her back, "Pour speculation"

 

Cullen looked anger, "I was a Templar! I know what they are capable of!"

 

Josephine looked on, "Unfortunately neither group will speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition" She looked at Ari "And you specifically!"

 

Ari looked shocked at Josephine, she hadn't even been around a day and the Chantry was already dismissing her and thinking she had something to do with the explosion. "They still think I'm guilty?"

 

Josephine looked at her, "That's not the entirety of it anymore, some are calling you; a woman who just dropped out of the fade: The Herald of Andraste! That frightens the Chantry, the remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy and we heretics for harboring you!"

 

Cassandra didn't look happy, "Chancellor Roderick's doing no doubt!" Josephine looked at Cassandra, "It limits our options! Approaching the Templars or the Mages for help is currently out of the question."

 

Ari thought for a moment, how is she and religious figure to anyone? "Just how am I the Herald of Andraste?"

 

Cassandra looked at her, "People saw what you did at the Temple. How you stopped the Breach from growing, they have also heard of the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste."

 

Leliana looked at Ari, "Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading" Cassandra turned to Leliana, "Which we have not!" Leliana narrowed her eyes at the Seeker "The point is everyone is talking about you!"

 

Cullen looked at Ari, "Quite the title isn't it, how do you feel about that?"

 

Ari didn't like it, she wanted nothing to do with it. She didn't want anyone to know who she was or what she looked like. Ari sighed, "I like it just fine."

 

Cullen gave a small laugh, "I'm sure the Chantry wouldn't like it."

 

Leliana continued, "People are desperate for a sign of hope! For some you're that sign." Josephine looked at Leliana "And to others a symbol of everything gone wrong."

 

Ari started to worry about what this Chantry would do, "Will the Chantry attack us?"

 

Cullen looked at her, "With what? They only have words at their disposal."

 

Josephine didn't think mocking was the way to go, "And yet they may bury us with them."  
  


Leliana had an idea, "There is something you can do, a Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable."

 

Ari knew she was going to be sent on a mission to find this woman, it couldn't hurt "I'll see what she has to say"

 

Leliana was relieved, "You will find Mother Giselle tending the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe."

 

*******************************************

 

It took a few days to get to the Hinterlands near Redcliffe. When they came where they needed to be Mages and Templars were fighting everywhere. The thoughtlessness of life disgusted Ari they just struck each other down without a second thought. Now Ari saw Mages blindly throwing their magic around without a thought for others. But she wondered if he saw what Templars were doing right now of striking down any who even opposed the slightest threat mage or no. Was that what the order her brother stood for or was it something greater, nobler once? A Templar charged a mage ready to strike him down when an arrow struck him in the gut causing him to fall dead. Then the mage received an arrow to the chest too, both were neutralized.

 

Ari came upon the first of the Inquisitions camps and met scout Harding. She was a dwarf with pale skin many freckles on her face and red hair. Her hair was done in a fancy up braid and she had amazing green eyes. She had a nice size scar on her left cheek and wore a rogue's armor of the Inquisition. She informed them that Mother Giselle was at the Crossroads just down from their camp. Unfortunately with fighting between the Templars and the Mages the fighting was spreading their too and the Inquisition's forces weren't going to be able to protect the people there much longer. Ari took the others and headed down there to help the soldiers to protect the people. When they got there everyone engaged, Cassandra tried to talk to the Templars to make them stop but it didn't work. Solas tried the same with Mages but he ended up with same result. When everything was done and everything had been stabilized Ari looked for Mother Giselle.

 

Mother Giselle was tending to wounds of the injured, she was older in her fifties and was dark skinned and dark eyed. "There are mages here who can heal your wounds be still."

 

The soldier she was talking to looked at the mage behind her and spit at him "Don't, don't let them touch me mother! Their magic is"

 

Mother Giselle just looked at the soldier kindly, "Turned to noble purpose, their magic is surely no more evil than your blade."

 

The soldier couldn't look at her because he knew she was right. He tried to argue but couldn't "Hush dear boy, allow them to ease your suffering."

 

The soldier laid back on his cot, willing to let the mage help him.

 

Ari walked up, "Mother Giselle?" The Mother rose to her feet "That I am" She walked to Ari "you must be the one they are calling the Herald of Andraste"

 

Ari gave a gentle smile, "I'm told you asked for me."

 

The two walked together, "I know of the Chantry's denouncement and I am familiar with those behind it. I won't lie to you, some of them are grandstanding hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new Divine."

 

They stopped and Giselle turned around to look at her, "Some are just simply terrified, so many good people senselessly taken from us."

 

Ari agreed with that too much loss of life, "What happened was horrible"

 

Mother Giselle looked at her, "Fear makes us desperate but hopefully not beyond reason. Go to them, convince the remaining clerics you are no demon to be feared. They have only heard frightful tales of you; give them something else to believe."

 

Ari had a feeling Roderick had a hand in the tales. "You want me to appeal to them?"

 

Mother Giselle looked at her, "If I thought you were incapable, I wouldn't have suggested it."

 

Ari wasn't sure, "Will they even listen?"

 

Mother Giselle wanted her to have hope, "Let me put it to you this way. You needn't convince them, you just need some of them to doubt. Their power is their unified voice, take that from them and you'll receive the time you'll need."

 

Ari wanted to make sure she understood things correctly, "So I show up, say hello, show them the mark on my hand?"

 

Mother Giselle looked at her, "I honestly don't know if you've been touched by fate or sent to help us but I hope. Hope is what we need now, the people will listen to your rallying call. As they will listen to no other, you can build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us or destroy us."

 

Mother Giselle then just looked at Ari, "I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana with names of names of those in the Chantry who will be amenable to a gathering. It is not much but I will do whatever I can."

 

Ari watched Mother Giselle walk off down the hill, she hoped she could talk to these Chantry officials and figure something out. She didn't want blood shed or anymore death.

 

Ari walked over to Cassandra, "Let's go back to Haven and plan our next move."

 

****************************************************************************************

 

When they did get back Ari looked for Cullen she wanted to apologize but couldn't find him anywhere, so she decided to go to the Chantry maybe he was there. As Ari approached she saw a huge crowd gathered in front of it, arguing screaming at each other especially the Mages and Templars. Two in particular were in the center of it, The Templar started first. "Your kind killed the most holy!" The Mage walked up to him just as angry "LIES! Your kind let her die!"

 

The Templar was about to draw his sword, "Shut your mouth Mage!"

 

Cullen quickly got in the middle of it, "ENOUGH!"

 

This took Tiatria by surprise, the Templar looked at Cullen, "Knight Captain!" He looked at both men, "That is not my title! We are NOT Templars any longer!"

 

Cullen pushed both men keeping them apart, "We are all part of the Inquisition!"

 

Roderick came strolling up with hands behind his back. "And what does that mean exactly?" Cullen didn't look happy "Back already Chancellor? Haven't you done enough?", Cullen asked throwing one hand in the air.

 

Roderick outstretched his hand at him, "I'm curious Commander as to how your Inquisition and its Herald will restore order as you've promised?"

 

Cullen looked bored of Roderick's presence. "Of course you are." Cullen had enough, he looked at the crowd "Back to your duties all of you!" Cullen stood in front of the Chantry's doors giving Roderick a dirty look; his arms folded. 

 

Ari approached the two, Cullen looked at her not wanting any misunderstanding, "Templars and Mages were already at war, now they are blaming each other over the Divine's death."

 

Roderick felt the need to add his opinion, "Which is why we require a proper authority to guide them back to order."

 

Cullen tried not to laugh, "Who you? Random clerics who weren't important enough to be at the Conclave?"

 

Roderick wasn't deturd, "The Rebel Inquisition and its so called Herald of Andraste? I think not!"

 

Ari looked at him, "So far you are the only one who is insistent we can't work together!"

 

Roderick looked at her, "We might, if the Inquisition recognizes the chantry's authority." Cullen looked at him narrowing his eyes, "There is no authority until another Divine is chosen."

 

Roderick sighed, "In due time, Andraste will be our guide not some dazed wanderer found on a mountain side."

 

Ari walked the Chancellor and punched him to the ground. Ari shook her right hand as she groaned in pain. Ari looked at Cullen, "Remind me why you are allowing the Chancellor to stay?"

 

Roderick gave Ari a nasty look, "Clearly your Templar knows where to draw the line." he told as he wiped a bit of blood from his lip. "Which is more than I can say for you."

 

Cullen sighed as he was quite envious of Ari, she had done what he was itching to do for weeks. "He's toothless, there's no point in turning him into a martyr because he runs at the mouth. The Chancellor is a good indicator what to expect in Val Royeaux however."

 

Ari looked at Cullen, "Don't let anyone riot while we're gone."

 

Cullen looked at her, "I'll do my best."

 

Ari then looked at Roderick, "You should count yourself lucky that you didn't die at the Temple Roderick. If you were just as important as the others that were there, you wouldn't be here today. Better men than you died that day, just thank the Maker you were not one of them."  
  


Ari then walked off to her cabin, Cullen gave Roderick a smug look. They both knew she was right. As Cullen looked at Roderick, he realized how spunky Ari truly was.

 

When Ari got to her Cabin there were male Templars hanging out by it and she wanted to get past. The Templars leered at her "Where do you think you are going pretty one?"

 

Ari pointed to her cabin, "We'll let you for a price, how about a kiss?"

 

One of the Templars walked up to her walked up to her. "We've seen you and you are stunning, pretty."

 

Ari rushed him pinning him against the door with her left forearm against his throat and her dagger against his left jugular vein. "I don't kiss scum!" she growled.

 

"What's going on here?" asked a voice, she turned around seeing Cullen. He had his hand on his sword and a very pissed off look. The Templars looked scared out of their wits!

 

"MOVE!"

 

They scattered like mice, Cullen snapped his head around "STOP!"

 

They all froze, Cullen walked up to her as his right hand touched her right. He had his hand lower the knife to the man's throat.

 

Cullen looked back at Ari, "I'm sorry my lady, this won't happen again."

 

Ari looked at Cullen with blush in her cheeks, she then looked at the man and released him from her hold. The Templar ran to the others.

 

Ari looked down for a moment then at him, "Thank you, Cullen."

 

Cullen bowed his head before he left, "My Lady"

 

Ari then went into her cabin, she locked the door. She looked out the window about to pull the drapes shut when she noticed Cullen with the Templars. He circled them like a lion who circled his wounded and blooded prey before he killed it.

 

"You lot are to never go near the Herald again! Do you understand?"

 

They looked surprised, "That was the Herald?"

 

Cullen gave them a frightening look, "Despite who she or any of the women are here, you will treat them with respect! You are all part of the Inquisition's forces and as such you will show the proper conduct as such! You will all have your lyrium rations cut by a third!", he roared.

 

Ari could see that the men were clearly afraid and stood as straight as they could least he would eat them. The Look in Cullen's eyes were fierce and they even shot a chill down her spine. "You all will be going through more intense training exercises for a month! Starting at first thing in the morning your lyrium rations will be cut down to a third! If I see any of this kind of shameful behavior again I will see you all severally disciplined further before you all are all thrown out of the Inquisition! Spread the word that no male soldier or Templar is not to be within five hundred feet of the Herald's cabin, is that clear?"

 

The men stood at attention, "Crystal Ser!"

 

Cullen gave a nod, "Get going!" The men ran as fast as they could to get away.

 

Cullen looked back seeing that Ari was slowly pulling the window drapes shut. Cullen felt his heart skip a beat as he was able to see the last of the sparkle of her eye and a smile on her lips.


	4. What To Call Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari goes to Val Royeaux to speak with the Mothers and the Chantry. Things don't go as Ari hoped and she returns with news for the others. Cassandra has a small heart to heart with Ari on their way back to Haven. Upon her return Ari has a few conversations with Cullen before she heads out to the Storm Coast.

That morning Cassandra, Solas, Varric and Ari headed to Val Royeaux to speak with Mothers. As she left she had Cullen and his kindness on her mind. When they got there Ari was left in awe, she hadn't visited Val Royeaux in years. She marveled at the changes of the city. Grand buildings, flowers, statues lavishness everywhere you could turn your head. 

 

As they crossed the bridged Ari could hear the Chantry's bells ring out, Cassandra watched Ari turned every which way trying to look at it all. "The city still mourns."

 

People passed by, their closed overly fancy their faces covered. Why would they still cover their faces? Wouldn't they want people to look at them? Ari never understood it and probably never would, a woman gasped backing up seeing them all walk around freely without shame especially a noble woman!

 

Varric looked at Cassandra, "Just a guess Seeker but I think they all know who we are!"

 

 

Cassandra sighed as they passed through the gates, "Your powers and skills of observations never fail to impress me Varric."

 

An Inquisition scout met them at the gate and fell to one knee, "My lady Herald!"

 

Cassandra recognized her, "You're one of Leliana's people! What have you found?"

 

The scout looked at Cassandra, "The Chantry Mothers await you and so do a great many Templars!"

 

Cassandra seemed surprised, "There are Templars here?"

 

The scout nodded, "People seem to the think the Templars will protect them from the Inquisition! They are gathering on the other side of the Market, I think that where the Templars intend to meet you!" The scout rose to her feet.

 

Cassandra walked further in, "Only one thing to do!" The others followed her, Cassandra was hot! "They wish to protect the people from us?"

  
  
Ari knew this was coming, "We knew to expect some kind of reaction." Cassandra looked at her, "I didn't think the Templars would make an appearance!"

 

The scout looked at Cassandra, "Maybe the people are assuming what the Templars will do! I have heard of NO concrete plans!"

 

Varric looked at them, "Do you think the order has returned to the fold maybe? To deal with us upstarts?"

 

Cassandra looked at him, "I know the Lord Seeker Lucius, I can't imagine him coming to the Chantry not after all that has occurred."

 

Ari didn't like the sound of any of it, "So the potential for trouble has increased by twofold!"

 

Cassandra nodded, "Perhaps" she looked at the Scout "Return to Haven "Inform them what has happened in case we are delayed."

 

The scout bowed, "As you say my lady" she then left.

 

  
Ari walked into the middle of square uncertain what she would find. Once there she walked up to a platform where a Chantry Mother spoke. "Good people of Val Royeaux! Here me!" She had her arms raised up "Together we mourn our Divine, her naïve and beautiful heart silenced by treachery! You wonder what will become of her murderer."

 

  
The Mother looked at Ari, "Well wonder no more! BEHOLD! The so called Herald of Andraste, claiming to rise where our beloved fell! We say this is a false profit! The Maker would send no false prophet in our hour of need!"

 

Ari didn't like the Mother's tone and she didn't like to be called a murderer either! "ENOUGH! I WILL NOT LISTEN TO THESE SELF SERVING LIES! WE CAME HERE TO TALK!"

 

Cassandra looked at the crowd, "It's true! The Inquisition only seeks to end this madness before it's too late!"

 

Ari looked off to the side seeing a group of Templars coming, the Mother pointed to them "It's already too late!" It was the Templars, they had come at last. They were walking up to the stage, The Mother had a huge look of relief on her face "The Templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this Inquisition and the people will be saved once more!"

 

The Mother watched the leader of the Templars carelessly pass her. Another Templar punched her in the head, knocking her to the floor. Ari didn't like it one bit, she thought it was a shameful display.  _'Was this the noble Templars people talked about that Ael seemed to speak so highly of? What sort of madness was this?'_ Ari watched the leader console another Templar who seemed troubled by the act.

 

"Steel yourself! She is beneath us!" The young Templar looked at the Mother ashamed.

 

He looked at Ari who looked angry, "What's the meaning of this?"

 

The Leader looked at Ari, "Her claim to authority is an insult! Much like your own!" He looked at her disgusted as he left the stage.

 

Cassandra met up with him, "Lord Seeker Lucius? It's imperative that we speak with you!"

 

The Lord Seeker had no interest in talking to Cassandra, "You will not address me!"

 

Cassandra looked at him confused, "Lord Seeker?"

 

Lucius didn't even bother to look at Cassandra, "Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste's prophet! You should be ASHAMED!" He finally looked at them, "YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED! The Templars failed no one by leaving Chantry to purge the Mages!"

 

Lucius pointed at them, " _You_  are the one who have failed! You have leashed our righteous swords with doubt and fear! If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late! The only authority that deserves respect is  _mine_!"

 

Ari was trying very hard to resist the urge to strangle the man! "WHAT WE TRULY NEED IS AN ALLIANCE THAT WILL SEAL THE BREACH!"

 

The Lord Seeker looked at her as if she was a bug, "Oh the Breach is indeed a real threat but you certainly have no power to do anything about it!"

 

The young Templar from earlier approached him, "Lord Seeker! What if she really was sent by the Maker? What if"

 

Another Templar approached him, "You're called to a higher purpose! Do not question!" The Templar then walked off.

 

The Lord Seeker looked at the Young Templar, "I will make the Templar Order a power that stands alone against the void!"

 

The Lord Seeker gave Ari a firm look, "We deserve recognition, Independence! You have shown me nothing and the Inquisition less than nothing!" The Lord Seeker stood at "Templars! Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection, we march!"

 

The Templars moved out Varric walked up to the others as they watched the Templars leave, "Charming fellow isn't he!"

 

Cassandra couldn't believe it, "Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?" Ari wasn't sure about him "Do you know him very well?"

 

Cassandra looked at her, "He took over the Seekers of Truth two years ago after Lord Seeker Lambert's death. He was always a decent man, never gave into ambition and grandstanding. This is very unusual and bizarre."

 

Ari wasn't surprised about the Templars reaction, "It doesn't look like we are going to get the Templars to help us after all." She wasn't very broken up about it.

 

Cassandra looked at her, "I wouldn't write them off so quickly. There must be some in the order who have seen what he has become. Either way we should first return to Haven and inform the others."

 

Ari ran over to the wounded Mother, "Are you alright? Can I help you?"

 

The woman looked at her, "You would help me after all that has been said?"

 

Ari smiled as she looked at the Mother's lump on the back of her head. "Yes, whether you believe I am here to help or not is beside the point you are hurt."

 

The Mother looked at Ari "Just tell me one thing! Do you truly believe you are the Maker's 

chosen?"

Ari smiled at the Mother kneeling down next to her, gently touching the back of her head. She put a poultice on the Mother's head and held it there.

 

Ari hoped it would help the Mother's wound, "To tell you the truth I do believe it. The Maker chooses everyone for a certain purpose, I believe this is mine, to heal the sky and to help as many people as possible through the Maker's love."

 

The Mother looked at her surprised by the honesty of Ari's answer, "That is surprisingly more comforting than you might imagine. I suppose it is out of our hands now. We shall all see what the Maker plans in the days to come."

 

Ari pulled her hand back after the Mother's lump had swelled down. "It's not too late! You can help us stop us stop this madness if you get the Mothers and the Chantry to join us!" She then stood up and left.

 

Solas walked next to Ari, "You helped a woman who called you a heretic and told her views on the matter, do you think that was wise?"

 

Ari looked at him, "She was injured, if I had left her like that then everything they had said about me in their minds would have been true. I didn't want that. Maybe now knowing I'm a believer in the Maker and helped a fellow Andrastian will maybe they have them think more kindly of us." Solas was taken back on how clever that was.

 

Ari had enough of Val Royeaux so she headed out of its gates with the others. Before she could leave she was approached by one other person.

 

"If I may have a moment of your time."

 

Ari and the others turned around. It was a female elf. She was older in her fifties would be Ari's guess. She had short black hair and dark eyes. She wore the robes of a circle mage, the woman approached them.

 

Cassandra recognized her even though she seemed surprised. "Grand Enchanter Fiona?"

 

Solas stepped forward a few steps, "Leader of the Mage Rebellion! Is it not dangerous for you to be here?"

 

Fiona looked at them all, "I heard of this gathering and I wanted to see this fabled Herald of Andraste with my own eyes! If it's help with the Breach you seek then maybe you should look amongst the mages!"

 

Ari looked at Fiona mistrustful, "Why would the mages want to help us?"

 

Fiona looked at her tilting her head, "Because we can help each other in sealing the Breach and I dare say we are more civilized than those Templar thugs."

 

"Templar thugs?" Ari questioned in frustration, "My Brother was a Templar and he was no thug!"

 

Fiona lowered her head, "I am sorry lady Herald, I did not mean to offend you. I only meant"

 

"I know what you meant!" Ari snapped, "I'm aware mages were mistreated in the Circles and I didn't agree with most of what happened, however judging all like that isn't entirely fair. There were some Templars who fought to make sure Mages were treated with respect."

 

Fiona nodded, "That is true my lady, I'm sorry but please do consider our invitation to Redcliffe. Come meet with the mages, an alliance could help us both after all. I hope to see you there au revoir my lady Herald!" Fiona then backed up and walked away disappearing into the crowd.

 

Cassandra looked at Ari "Come, Let us return to Haven." She then turned around with the others leaving Ari to wonder what she should do.

 

On the way back to Haven Ari received an invitation from a Madame de Fer. Come to find out Madame de Fer was a mage named Vivienne who was the Grand-Enchanter of Orlais for Empress Celene. In Ari's opinion she was a peacock who strutted around like she was better than any other mage. Vivienne commanded what was left of the loyal mages of Orlais and in the end Ari knew she was going to need Vivienne's help. She agreed to let Vivienne join the Inquisition and would see her in Haven.

 

Ari also received coded messages from an agent of Red Jenny. Ari met the agent who ended being an elf named Sera. Sera seemed touched in the head and spoke little sense. Ari could see she wanted to help even if it was for her own selfish reasons. Ari agreed for Sera to join at least until Sera's reasons were made clear whether good or bad.

 

They were a few days away from Haven when it was night and Ari was looking at the camp fire. Cassandra saw her there by herself. The hour was late and the others were sleeping in their tents. Ari was thinking about the night before she left Haven and Cullen. She was still amazed he stood up for her even though he had no reason to do so. Or even console her about Ael. Ari remembered Cullen looking at her as she closed the drapes.

 

"Deep in thought my lady Herald?" Ari snapped out of it seeing Cassandra across from her.

 

Ari looked at her across the fire, she smiled. "Yes, just thinking Cassandra." 

 

Cassandra held a stick to stock the fire, "What about?"

 

Ari shook her head, "Nothing of consequence, the day has been long is all."  
  


Cassandra nodded, "I agree"

 

Ari looked at her, "I'm sorry for the way I acted in Haven. I know you saw me have a meltdown."

 

Cassandra smiled, "I don't think a meltdown is what I would choose to call it."

 

"What would you choose to call it then?" Ari questioned.

 

"A fit" said Cassandra with a half-smile.

 

Ari smiled as she nodded in agreement. "I do understand what you are feeling however." said Cassandra.

 

"Oh?" Ari questioned raising a brow.

 

Cassandra took a hard sigh, "I also lost a brother, when I was very young. It is never easy to lose someone you hold dear to your heart."

 

Ari looked at Cassandra surprised as the Seeker stoked the fire.

 

"What happened to him?"

 

Cassandra shook her head, "That is a conversation for a different time."

 

Ari nodded, "I understand, I didn't mean to pry."

 

Cassandra looked at her, "My point is you are not alone in this. Many people lost loved ones at the Conclave. It's how you channel that anger and frustration that will make the difference in the Inquisition. Use it to help all those affected see justice done."

 

Cassandra was right and Ari knew she was right. "All I can do is to do my best Cassandra."

 

"That is all anyone can ask." She told Ari standing up, there was a long pause between the two. The only thing that could be heard was the pop of the fire. "I'm going to bed, I suggest you do the same. We will reach Haven tomorrow perhaps we can talk more once we get there."

 

Ari nodded and watched Cassandra go into her tent. After a moment Ari got up and looked to finding her own bed.

 

  
*****************************************************

 

  
When Ari and the others came back to Haven it wasn't yet noon. Cassandra looked at her "I will meet you by the Chantry when you are ready to give your report to the others."

 

Ari nodded and they parted ways. Solas watched her head off towards the soldier recruits training grounds. Ari knew she wanted to talk to Cullen, she walked up to where he trained the recruits for he was usually there. As she approached she saw him. She was right, Cullen was barking orders at the recruits.

 

"You there! There is a shield in your hand block with it! If this man was your enemy you'd be dead!"

 

Ari noticed he wasn't alone, there was a Templar with him. It so happened it was one of the Templars that gave her a hard time earlier. This must have been part of his punishment. The Templar stood at strict attention and didn't dare move.

 

Cullen turned to look at him, "Lieutenant don't hold back! The recruits must prepare for a real fight not a practice one!"

 

The Templar saluted as Cullen looked back at the men watching them to see what else he see how could they could improve.

 

"Yes Commander!"

 

The Lieutenant then walked off to the side to give training orders to the men. Ari approached Cullen who still remained focused on watching the recruits. Cullen heard Ari approach from his right as he folded his arms and looked over at her. "We have received a number of recruits. Locals from Haven and some pilgrims." Cullen smiled at her, "None made quite the entrance you did!"

 

  
Ari smiled back, "At least I got everyone's attention."

 

  
Cullen gave a smirk, "That you did!" He lowered his arms as he walked off with Ari following behind him. "I was recruited in Kirkwall myself. I was there during the mage uprising."

 

One of Leliana's scouts came up behind them with a report. "Ser!"

 

Ari turned her head but Cullen didn't, "I saw first hand the devastation it caused."

Cullen turned his body to look at her as they walked he grabbed the report form the scout, "Cassandra sought a solution when she offered me a position I left the Templars to join her cause."

They walked a few more steps as Cullen read the report. "Now it seems we face something far worse."

Ari looked at him as he read the report and wasn't sure what she could do. "A conclave destroyed a giant hole in the sky, things aren't looking good."

 

Cullen looked up at Ari with hope in his face, "That's why we're needed, the Chantry lost control of both Templars and Mages." He gave the report back to the scout, "Now they argue over a new Divine while the Breach remains. The Inquisition could act when the Chantry cannot! Our followers would be part of that!"

 

Ari liked seeing him speak with such passion. "There is so much we can" Cullen shook his head realizing he was preaching.

 

Cullen took a breath, "Forgive me, I doubt you came here for a lecture."

 

Ari smiled at him, "No, but if you have one prepared I'd love to hear it."

 

Cullen laughed, "Another time perhaps."

 

Ari's smile made Cullen's mind go blank and he lost his words. "I ah...umm"

 

Ari tilted her head to the left and looked at him curiously, she noticed Cullen looked tired "There is still a lot of work ahead."

 

Another scout approached them with another report. "Commander! Ser Bran has a report of our supply lines." Cullen sighed, he shook his head as took the report looking at her "As I was saying!" Cullen started to walk away from her.

 

Ari didn't want to lose her chance to say what she had come here to say "Cullen wait."

 

Cullen stopped and turned his head. She walked up to him, "I wanted to thank you for...for before." Cullen looked at her as her cheeks mildly blushed as she looked at the ground, "You didn't have to do that with the Templars or talk to me about my brother."

 

Cullen sighed and smiled, "Those men represent the Inquisition and they did so poorly. I will not have any of my men do so. Now that I know a little more about you I will not have you uncomfortable while you are here. If anyone gives you a hard time you are to report it to me."

 

Cullen tilted his head till he caught Ari's gaze. When She looked at him he smiled at her, "Know that everything I say about your brother is true. I'm not bolstering him by any means. He was a good man and I did enjoy working with him."

 

Cullen sighed rubbing his neck, "Even though I may not have shown it at times." He looked at her, "Trust me when I say the Chantry lost one of the finest Templars they have ever had that day."

 

Ari didn't know what to really say except, "Thank you." Ari smiled, "Do you mind me asking you questions later about the order?"

 

 

Cullen was caught off guard and mildly blushed rubbing the back of his neck as he shook his head. "No, no not at all."

 

Ari continued to smile, "Good, I have to go to the Chantry to give my report to the others."

 

Cullen nodded, "I will be there shortly to hear what you found out." Ari turned and walked through Haven's main gates and walked up to the Chantry.

 

When Ari opened the doors and she opened the doors she and Cassandra were greeted by Josephine first; coming from the right side of the Chantry. "It's good to see that you've returned! We've heard of your encounter!"

 

Cassandra stood looking at the Ambassador, "You heard?"

 

Cullen followed them from behind as Leliana approached them from front of the Chantry. "My agents sent word on head from the city of course!", said Leliana.

 

Cullen folded his arms looking at Cassandra, "It's a shame the Templars abandoned their senses along with the Capital." Ari could tell this stung Cullen's pride, she could tell the thought more of them than this!

 

Ari looked at him honestly, "At least we know how to approach the Mages and Templars now!"

 

They all started to walk towards the war room.

 

Cassandra looked at them, "Do we? Lord Seek Lucius is not the man I remember."

 

Leliana nodded, "True, but he has taken the order somewhere but do what? My reports have been very odd."

 

Cullen looked at her, "We must look into it! I'm sure not everyone in the order will support the Lord Seeker."

Josephine sighed, "Or the Herald could just simply meet the mages in Redcliffe instead."

 

Cullen was shocked at such a suggestion, "You think the Mage rebellion is more united? It could be ten times worse?"

 

Ari didn't like hearing all this bickering and what ifs. "Or you could stop bickering and make a decision!"

 

Cassandra nodded in agreement, "I agree!"

 

Josephine looked at her, "We shouldn't discount Redcliffe! The mages could be worth the risk."

 

Cassandra did agree to a point, "They are powerful Ambassador but they are more desperate than you realize."

 

Ari wasn't deterred from either idea, "So it will be dangerous, I've been in danger since I've walked out of the fade."

 

Cassandra looked at her, "If some of the Rebel mages were responsible for what happened at the Conclave"

 

Josephine interrupted the Seeker, "The same could be said of the Templars"

 

Cullen broke the debate, "True enough! Right now I'm not certain we have influence to approach the order safely."

 

Cassandra looked at Cullen, "Then the Inquisition needs more agents in more places." She looked at Ari "That's something you can help with!"

 

Ari was starting to feel like their errand girl. Josephine looked at Cassandra "In the meantime we should consider other options!" She, Cullen and Cassandra left.

 

  
This left Ari and Leliana alone. Leliana walked up to Ari who was scratching her head. She wasn't sure how she was going to get the Inquisition more influence.

 

She turned to look at Leliana "There is one other matter. Several months ago the Grey Wardens of Ferelden vanished. I sent word to those in Orlais but they have also disappeared. Ordinarily I wouldn't even consider they are involved in all this but the timing is curious."

 

Ari did agree it seemed weird that all the Wardens would disappear at once. "That does sound odd, I agree."

 

Leliana had a true look of concern in her eyes, "The others have disregarded my suspicion but I cannot ignore it! Two days ago my agents in the Hinterlands heard of a Warden by the name of Blackwall. If you have the opportunity please seek him out. Perhaps he can put my mind at ease."

 

Ari didn't want to get Leliana's hopes up, "And if he can't?" Leliana sighed "Then there might be going on than we thought!" she then walked off leaving Ari alone in the Chantry.

 

Ari turned to walk out and saw a soldiers stand outside in armor that wasn't the Inquisition's. The soldier had a brown hair and had a buzz cut. His skin was very fair, he had brown eyes. He had a feminine look to his face. He wasn't too tall for a human man maybe five foot seven. The armor looked foreign to her, she had never seen anything like it. Ari walked up to him as the man crossed his arms.

 

  
"Excuse me, I have a message for the Inquisition but I am having a hard time finding anyone who will talk to me."

 

Ari looked around seeing no one around. She looked back at the soldier, "What's the message?"  
  


The soldier put his arms down, "We got word that that Tevinter mercenaries are out on the Storm Coast. My Commander The Iron Bull offers the information free of charge. If you would like to see what the Chargers can do for you and the Inquisition meet us there and watch us work."

 

Ari thought about it for a moment. More men to add to the Inquisition's ranks could help them and killing Tevinter mercenaries is always good. "What can your Bull's Chargers offer the Inquisition?"

 

The soldier look at her folding his arms again "We're loyal, we're tough and we don't break contracts. Ask around in Val Royeaux, we got references!"

 

Ari tilted her head curious about this leader "What should I know about your Commander?"

 

The soldier lowered his arms and held his hands in the front of him. "Iron Bull, he's one of those Qunari! Big guys with the horns. He leads from the front, he pays well and he's a lot smarter than the last bastard I worked for. Best of all his professional! We accept contracts from the first person who makes the first real offer. You're the first person he's gone out of his way to pick a side."

 

Ari wasn't sure, "Why would your Commander send us this information?"

 

The soldier looked at her, "Iron Bull wants to work for the Inquisition! He thinks you're doing good work."

 

Ari nodded, "We'll consider your offer" she didn't want to sound too eager.

 

The soldier nodded back, "We're the best you'll find. Come to the Storm Coast and see us in action." Ari shook hands with soldier before watching him depart.

 

Ari knew she was going to have to go to the Storm Coast and Redcliffe so she decided to get some rest. She went to her Cabin. She noticed that the two cabins next to hers were emptied and dark. Had Cullen ordered everyone out? She looked around and saw a few male soldiers and Templars looking at her again. They didn't look happy; where the cabins theirs? She went in hers and locked the door. She drew the drapes and laid on her bed. She closed her eyes and let sleep come.

 

It was very dark when Ari started to hear people talking. She heard voices outside of her cabin, male voices. She slowly sat on the side of her bed and reached for her staff that rested on her nightstand. Ari stood up against the door listening to the men outside. "We aren't going to let this bitch dictate where we can rest our heads at night I don't care if she is the Herald!"

 

Another voice could be heard, "Do you think this is wise? What about the Commander he said" 

 

"I don't give a shit about the Commander! What he doesn't know won't hurt us!"

 

A third voice asked, "What are to do?"

 

The first voice laughed, "What we always do to whores! We put them in their place!"

 

Air gasped holding onto her bow and felt the feathers of her arrow with her fingers, the second voice talked, "The Commander cut our lyrium rations how are we going to fight her?"

 

The first voice seemed to of slapped the second one, "Idiot! There is three of us and one of her! We can handle her!"

 

Sweat dripped down Ari's head as she held on to her bow. Suddenly she felt something hit the door hard forcing to fly from the door. Ari hit the floor hard. The door came off of one of it hinges hanging halfway down. The men cried out in pain screaming for mercy, swords could be heard fighting as did screams of pain.

 

Ari ran to the door and opened it with her weapon in hand. She tripped over one of the bodies, she looked down seeing it was the Lieutenant from earlier. Cullen was standing over one another Templar his sword pointing at the man's throat. "What did I tell you before?", Cullen growled, his eyes narrowed as they flashed in anger.

 

Four other soldiers ran up to the scene taking the other men lifting them up by the arms. Cullen looked up at Ari as she rose to her feet.

 

"Are you alright my lady?" She nodded still dazed and shaking with adrenaline.

 

Cullen looked at the man on the ground raising his sword, "Get up!"

 

The man did what he was told to do and kept his arms raised! Cullen then walked the Templar out of sight. The others were dragged by the soldiers. Ari followed the men and Cullen who noticed her.

 

Cullen turned around, "What are you doing my lady?"

 

Ari smiled, "I'm going with you. I want to see what you're going to do with these guys."

 

Cullen smiled shaking his head giving a low throaty chuckle. They went down the stairs and out the main gate of Haven. When they went through the gate doors they walked about two hundred feet out where all three Templars stripped down to their pants. Their armor, shirts everything gone. Cullen circled them like a lion who circles his prey before finishing it off. They were doing push-ups, as they did the med did their push-up they had six thick candles under them.

 

"I TOLD ALL THREE OF YOU TO STAY CLEAR OF THE HERALD! I TOLD YOU ALL THAT IF YOU DID NOT, THERE WOULD BE SEVERE CONSEQUENCES!"

 

The men groaned as they struggled not get burned by the candles. The soldiers that were originally with Cullen earlier had each had heavy sacks slung over their shoulders. The sacks each had to have weighed a hundred pounds each. They put one on each Templar's back. Each man groaned as they struggled to not fall, their arms shook from the weight.

 

"YOU LOT WILL BE DOING PUSH-UPS TILL DAWN WITH THESE SACKS ON YOUR BACKS! AFTER THAT YOU EACH WILL BE STRIPPED OF YOUR KNIGHTHOODS AND BANISHED FROM THE INQUISITION! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOR HERE!"

 

 

The Lieutenant struggled to look up at Cullen, "You would banish what little Templars you have left for this bitch?"

 

Cullen exploded in anger, "EVERYONE WILL BE TREATED WITH RESPECT HERE INCLUDING WOMEN!"

 

Ari didn't look amused either as she had her arms folded, "You attacked me! You started this first! You didn't have to do this, you had a choice!"

 

Ari watched the men groan as they struggled not fall and burn themselves, sweat dripped off of them and the flames would occasionally hiss. She was once again amazed someone would go that far to stick up for her. Cullen looked at the men who were groaning.

 

"COME ON YOU SORRY LOT! PICK UP THE PACE!"

 

Cullen turned his head to look at Ari as she sat on the steps, she wrapped her arms around herself. "You don't need to stay here my lady. I can handle things here if you wish to retire for the evening."

 

Ari smiled as she tittered back and forth for a moment. "I want to stay Commander. I want to see what happens to this men. It's not everyday I get to see something like this anyhow."

 

"Really?" Cullen questioned.

 

Ari looked up at him, "My father would never let me see anything like this. He said it was not for a woman to see."

 

Cullen chuckled a little as he thought it was amusing, "My father always sheltered me since I was his only daughter."

 

Cullen smiled, "So was Ael your only brother?"

 

Ari shook her head, "No, I have one other brother but he's a mage. His name is Maxwell and he was in the circle in Ostwick."

 

"Where is he now?" Cullen questioned.

 

Ari sighed, "I don't know last I heard he left the circle when it fell and we haven't heard anything since. We don't even know if he's alive."

 

Cullen felt bad he even asked, "To lose one sibling in such a horrible manner and then not knowing what happened to the other would be horrible."

 

"Commander"

 

Cullen looked back at her, "Would it be too much to ask if you started to call me Ari?"

 

Cullen seemed slightly surprised by the request. However he did like the fact she wanted to be more, friendly towards him. However he'd never tell her such a thing but he liked the sentiment all the same.

 

"Only if you call me Cullen my lady."

 

Ari smiled, "I can live with that."

 

"Good"

 

The two turned their attention towards the three Templars who struggled not to fall on top of the candles.  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
  
When morning came Ari decided to Storm Coast first and look into this Iron Bull and the Chargers. She had informed Cassandra and now she was in the middle of packing her stuff in her bag. 

 

Ari, Cassandra, Vivienne, and Varric headed out leaving the main gates to Haven. As they left Ari and Cullen looked at each other at the same time. Cullen nodded at her as she walked passed him and the soldiers training grounds to leave the main gate to go onto the main traveling road. It took two weeks to get to the Storm Coast when Ari and the others got there scout Harding had already set up a base camp.

 

As Ari approached Harding greeted her, "Greeting your Worship! For what it's worth welcome to the Storm Coast. I would have sent word sooner but our efforts have been delayed."

 

Ari looked at her a little confused, "How so?"

 

Harding had her hands behind her back, "There is a group of bandits operating in the area. They know the terrain and our small party had trouble going up against them. Some of our soldiers went to go speak with their leader, haven't heard back though."

 

Ari had been surveying the area and its harshness. She wasn't surprised, anyone who would reside here would have to be just as hard as the land. Ari also knew she'd have to look into it, she sighed, "Of course you haven't"

 

Harding looked at Ari, "The soldiers didn't have an exact location for the bandits but; they were starting their search farther down the beach. With all this fuss we haven't been able to conduct a proper search for the Wardens either."

 

Harding smiled "Well good luck! Enjoy the sea air, I hear it's good for the soul."

 

Harding then left Ari and the others to figure out what they wanted to do first.

 

Cassandra looked at Ari, "We should look into this Iron Bull first he could help us with these bandits."

 

Varric walked up, "Don't forget the Wardens! We should probably find them as soon as possible! It can't be a good sign if they have gone missing."

 

Ari walked up to the edge of a cliff and saw a battle being fought. "Why don't we see what's going on down there first!"

 

Vivienne stood next to her, "It looks like those are the Tevinter mercenaries we were tipped off about."

 

Everyone ran down the hill side with weapons drawn. When they got close enough they joined the battle killing all opposing enemies. Varric watched in awe as Ari took leaping shots that were so high and graceful it was a true sight to behold. She would take out three or four mercenaries at once and with long shots she took out two with one arrow. Varric was starting to now feel very inadequate as an archer. 

 

When it was over a huge big horned giant came walking up to Ari. He had grey skin and one eye since he was missing his left. He must have been seven feet tall with a five foot chest. Ari had never seen anyone like him. He had a scruffy week old beard, his horns were as wide as his shoulders which were huge! He had to the Qunari the messenger spoke of. She had never seen one before. He seemed to have a single strap shoulder harness for chest armor. He had a thick leather belt that covered his waist. Ari wondered if that was for armor too. His chest was severely scarred up, she could tell he had seen many battles. He had dark green pants that had maroon vertical stripes going down them. He wore mid-calf high leather boots. The boots made his pants puff out at the bottom.

 

The man gave orders for his men to stand down and he asked for a status report form the man that Ari had met in Haven. It turns out the man's name was Krem. He reported five to six wounded, and no dead. The Qunari laughed liking that answer. He told Krem to have the men finish off the one stragglers then break out the caches. When Ari was able to approach the Qunari did indeed introduce himself as The Iron Bull. He was happy to see Ari and offered her a seat and a drink. He introduced the messenger that she had met in Haven as Cremisius Aclassi his Lieutenant.

 

The two talked over the drinks about the price of the Chargers and setting up payments with Josephine. Iron Bull also told her he could be used as a body guard if need but also mentioned something of note. He mentioned he was a Ben-Hassrath spy and ordered to join the Inquisition and give reports to send out what was going on. He did also say he got reports from his people and would be happy to share them in return also, that interested her. It impressed her that he was honest about what he was and was willing to share what Intel he did get so that Leliana could put it to good use.

 

Ari was impressed and hired the Iron Bull and his Company. She and Bull shook hands, she looked at Bull "What do you use as a weapon?"

 

Bull picked up a massive double sided axe. The axe was so big it needed two hands to be wielded. Ari's eyes got so big they looked like they were about to roll out of her head.

 

Varric scratched the back of his head as he walked up to Ari, "Hey look, you have enough people here, I'm going to head back."

 

Ari looked at Varric concerned, "Are you alright Varric?"

 

Varric nodded, "Yeah, I will see you when you get back to Haven." Ari watched Varric walk to base camp before he'd head back to Haven.

 

Bull just looked at Ari, "Okay then, what now?"

 

It took a week find the cabin that had the dead bodies of the Inquisition's soldiers. They found notes about how to find the bandits that were called The Blades of Hessarian. Ari read the notes and she needed to make a necklace that would have them recognize them as a challenger. She had gathered the materials and while it was being made she looked into the wardens disappearance. She found several notes that went into that as well. She collected the notes and went back to camp. When she go there the necklace was ready, she put it on and went to their base which took another week to find. When she got there all the warriors there were stunned to see a woman as their challenger. 

 

Ari walked up to the Leader who looked like a hardened and grizzled. "You killed the soldiers of the Inquisition, this cannot stand."

 

The man roared as he took his sword and attacked, "You will not challenge me and live!"

 

He charged her and several members of the group went with him. When the Leader was dead the rest of the members stopped attacking. They now recognized her as their leader. After being reassured the attacks on the Inquisition would stop and that they would receive help on the coast Ari headed back to closest camp.

 

When Ari and the others got there they were tired as well as soaked to the bone. She couldn't wait to get into her tent and dry off. She was hoping someone took pity on her and left her some hot food for her in the tent. 

 

Ari was about to go into her tent when Harding approached her. "Your Worship"

 

Ari turned her head. "A messenger came for you earlier. I put the letter in your tent. You can read it whenever you're ready."

 

Ari gave her a slight nod, "We also have some nice thick blankets for you to dry off in." Ari smiled "Thank you"

 

Harding stood at attention as put her right hand to her chest, "Your Worship" she then walked off.

 

Ari entered her tent, she took a moment to enjoy the fact she wasn't being rained on. She saw the blankets on her got and grabbed one. She wrapped herself in it and felt her body warm up in it. She then thanked the Maker for she saw a plate of food on her bed and the letter Harding mentioned. She walked closer to her bed and noticed the wax seal and saw the wax impression. It was Cullen's symbol, she recognized it from the moveable pieces on the war table. Leliana had a piece, Josephine and so did Cullen. She sat on the cot and put the plate of food on her lap. She opened the letter and read it as she ate.  
  


 _Dear Lady Trevelyan_  
Ari,  
  
I hope you are well and this letter finds you as such. I heard you were having messaging delays due to bandits so I hope this letter gets to you. All is well in Haven, Varric has made it back safely after you hired this Iron Bull. He won't say much about him accept that he's Qunari and that he's tall. Maybe you can give me more details on the matter. Varric also informed me that you have natural grace when you shoot in battle.

 

Ari blushed at the thought someone thought she had natural grace.   
  


_I would like to express my regrets that you experienced such a startling event the night before you left for the Storm Coast. I also regret you saw me not at my best when dealing with them._

 

Ari ate a piece of fruit as she continued to read:  
  


_I find that with you gone that it is lonely._

 

Ari's eyes grew wide as she blushed. She lowered the letter, her heart raced as her mind wondered. Was he saying he was lonely or he found the Inquisition lonely without her? So many and scenarios entered her mind just on that one sentence. She now didn't care about the food and moved the plate aside.  
  


_Maybe upon your return we could go for a walk and discuss Templars since you seemed to want to understand the order better. That is if you still want to, of course!"_

Ari once again was surprised and looked up, did he just ask her out on a date? She could feel his nervousness through the paper. She narrowed her eyes examining the paper; were those sweat drops? Was he sweating while writing this part?

 

_Anyway, keep me informed of your progresses and if you wish to write for whatever reason please feel free to do so._   
  


_Sincerely,_  
Commander   
Cullen

Ari folded the letter put it in her pack to keep it safe. She was surprised he took the time to write her, she grabbed a quill and a paper and wanted to write him back immediately. Her mind was going so fast she couldn't stand it. She grabbed the other blanket and started to write the letter on it.  
  


_Dear Cullen,_   
  


_I just finished your letter, and enjoyed reading it. To let you know Iron Bull I believe he will be useful to the Inquisition, as will his men. He is a Ben-Hassrath spy and will share his Intel with Leliana as long as we share some of ours. I will let him and Josephine and discuss payment when we get back to Haven._

_We found Grey Warden notes along the coast suggesting they are looking for someone along with following Darkspawn underground. We do not know who this person is but we do know this person has moved on. We dealt with bandits and they now work for us and will give us information and resources that we need in the Storm Coast._

_As for discussing the Templar order I would like to learn more but I would also like maybe to get to know you more. I mean if that is okay with you, of course. When I get back to Haven I would like to see you and talk like you wrote about._

_We head to Redcliffe in the morning which makes me happy because I'm sick of cold and rain. I hope to find a letter waiting for me there from you by the time I get there._  
  
Yours Truly,  
Ari

_P.S. Please tell Varric his presence was missed._

 

Cullen lowered the letter as he finished reading it. He was in his shirt and pants, sitting on his bed roll in his tent. His tent was where the recruits trained. The hour was late and he would have to get up in a few hours to start training the recruits further. When he'd get a moment he'd write to her, he folded the letter and placed it on his chest as he laid back on his bedroll. He ran his fingers through his hair and hit his head on his pillow in frustration.

 

Cullen had listened to every word Varric had told him about Ari's ability to shoot, the twists and turns her body would make while in motion. That she was funny, spunky and most of all loved her freedom. Varric told Cullen that when she traveled her eyes sparkled and heart and soul seemed lifted. Cullen would love to see Ari that way and was tempted to ask if he could accompany her on the road at some point. But the more he thought about it, Cullen would blush and groan in frustration and embarrassment, as he scratched his head.

 

Cullen marveled to the face that Ari had picked up on the fact he wanted to get to know her further and that he was nervous about it. It did make him happy and a little nervous that she wanted to get to know him too. She was smart. He felt stupid that even suggesting about using Templars, as an excuse to talk to her in the letter. He thought about what he was going to say which meant that was going to burn up the precious few hours he had on sleep. Strange thing was he didn't care. He doubted anyone would really notice.


	5. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Ari continue exchange letters as Ari finds Blackwall in the Hinderlands. When she comes back Cullen and Ari have a private moment together and things start to spark.

_My Lady Ari,_  
  
I wrote as you requested, thank you for your information on the Grey Wardens and of The Blades of Hessarian. Leliana has gotten some of the Iron Bull's Ben-Hassrath's reports and has found them to be useful for the Inquisition.  
  
Have you found this Blackwall or any other signs of the Grey Wardens in the Hinterlands? Any idea of when you shall return to Haven?

 

  
Ari smiled, he did miss her even if he didn't write them and he did write her first name this time instead of her last. Even if he was still being proper by using My Lady. She found it cute as she thought about it.

 

  
_I would enjoy getting to know you more, and would discuss whatever subject you wish; even...even if it is me. Which is something I am not entirely used to. I find myself rather dull, I rather discuss you._

 

  
Ari's head shot up as her heart pounded, her? He wanted to get to know her? Her cheeks grew hot at the idea of this man wanting to get to know her better. Her hands began to shake a little. She knew there was a little more to the letter but Ari's head wasn't sure she should read more but her heart told her to read.

 

  
 _Please let me know when you are to return since I am looking forward to seeing you._  
Sincerely,  
Cullen  
  
  
Ari folded the letter as she tried hard not let his words overtake her. He wanted to see her, she now knew that he did. She had it in writing, she put it in her pack with the other one. Grabbed a quill and paper to write.

 

  
 _Dear Cullen,_  
  
We did find the Grey Warden known as Blackwall. He is a man who has a grizzled look about him and has seen his share of battle. When you look into his eyes you can see he has seen too much of war and blood. He has black hair and a beard. He has some grey in his beard in his hair and beard. He wears a battle master coat and the crest of the Grey Wardens on his chest. He wields a sword and shield.  
  
When we found him he had conscripted victims of some local bandits to fight back and reclaim their goods. He found it just as strange as we did that the Wardens have disappeared and has agreed to help us to find them. He has given us treaties giving us the power to ask for aid from others. This should help the Inquisition greatly. I ask you put Josephine to task into putting them to use. We have found more artifacts of the Grey Wardens and hope to find other clues before we leave the area. I can't help but feel he is hiding something and can't shake it. I hope it will not bite us later down the road. If I keep having this feeling and if he acts suspicious I will have Leliana look further into his background.  
  
I'm glad to hear The Iron Bull's reports are proving useful and please apologize to Cassandra again for me. I didn't mean to wound her pride which I have done by sending her back to Haven. I feel she can better serve the Inquisition by being in Haven and preparing the troops and keeping Roderick in check.  
  
I am looking forward to returning to Haven shortly now that our main objectives have been completed. I hope this letter reaches you before I get back. For I want you to know that I look forward to getting to know you more and that you are agreeable to it. I am afraid that there isn't much to tell you about me. You already know that I'm from the noble house Trevelyan and that my brothers were a Templar and a mage, so beyond that I doubt you'd find me very interesting. I hope the Maker keeps you well till my return.  
  
Yours,  
Ari

 

Ari folded her letter and put a wax seal on it. She gave it to a messenger and watched him run off with it. The messenger reached Haven walking through the main gate from the main road. He walked to the soldiers training grounds. Cullen was barking orders at the men on defense and offense. He saw the messenger run up to him with his satchel around his chest.

 

"Commander!" the man took his hand out of the bag and handed him the letter, "Message Ser!"  
Cullen took it from him with a nod, his face stone, "Thank you" The messenger then ran off having more to deliver.

 

Cassandra walked up behind him, "Another letter from the Herald?"

 

 

Cullen blushed not knowing she was behind him, "Errr...yes. I imagine she writes to tell me of her progresses of the hinterlands."

 

Cassandra gave him a smug look, "Maybe she writes of finding Blackwall."

 

Cullen turned to look at her, "I'll let you know if she writes of him." Cassandra then walked away, "Enjoy your reading then Commander." 

 

Cullen looked around to see if anyone else was around before looked at the letter further.

 

Cullen looked at the soldiers, "LET'S TAKE A BREAK AND RESUME AGAIN AFTER SUN PASSES NOON!"

 

Cullen then walked off as he heard his men groan in relief. They dropped their swords and shields. Cullen walked over to the small grove of trees. He sat at the base at one of the trees and began to read the letter. He smiled as he read the last paragraph. He also was happy that she was agreeable to talk and see where things could go if nothing more than friends. Somehow he felt that she was more interesting than she was letting on. He folded the letter and took a breath. He hoped to see her soon and started to think about a few things.

 

  
*********************************************

 

A few days later Ari and the others finally came back. She noticed Cullen training the men as she walked by and he noticed her. Blackwall decided to make his home near the stables. Solas went back to his cabin and Bull to his tent as did Varric. She smiled as she went to her cabin and was surprised to see her door fixed. When she entered she put her bow and quiver on the wall and her pack on her bed. She turned her head to the right and saw there was a letter waiting for her on her pillow. It had Cullen's seal on it. Ari smiled as she opened and sat on the bed. She opened it and began to read:

 

  
 _My Lady Ari,_  
  
I'm happy to see you return safely! I wish to see you tonight when the stars and the moon shine. Please meet me where the recruits train.  
  
Hope to see you there,  
Cullen

 

Ari's heart skipped a beat, he wanted to meet her alone at night. What was she to do? Her whole face felt hot.

 

When evening came Cullen was walking around the camp. He arms were behind his back "Maker's Breath! What's keeping her?"

 

Cullen looked up at the moon and sighed in disappointment. He dropped his head and shook it as he headed for his tent.

 

"Still waiting for me?"

 

Cullen looked up and gave a small smirk, "You came! I was about to lose hope that you would come."

 

Ari held her hands, her eyes looking up and down to the ground. "I was about to lose hope too."

 

Cullen took a few steps forward, "What changed you mind?"

 

Ari smiled at him, "Your letters."

 

Cullen looked at her in the moonlight and his breath was taken away. She looked so angelic, so perfect. Her hair caught the hints silver in her hair from the light and her eyes sparkled. Cullen blushed at seeing such beauty, she looked at him and he looked away for a moment.

 

Cullen looked at her as he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. "My letters?"

 

Cullen walked to her dropping his hands as she stepped back a step or two. Ari's hands shook a little, her eyes low, "Yes, you surprised me by them. I have never known a man who wanted to write me to get to know me before."

 

When Ari looked up a little she saw Cullen was only half a foot from her. Cullen took his right hand and held Ari's chin. Cullen raised her head to look at him but her eyes remained low.  
  


"Why should I not to get to know you my lady?"

 

Ari smiled, "Why shouldn't I get to know you Commander?" Cullen paused and found himself lost for words and she had made a valid point.

 

Cullen took Ari hand which startled her. Cullen looked at her, "It's alright, I have something I want to show you."  
  


Cullen led her to the small grove of trees and she paused. Cullen looked at her as she approached him and leaned against a tree with her arms behind her back. Cullen smiled as he leaned against the tree with his right forearm. He looked at her deep blue eyes, they were like sapphires. Her hair white as the snow, her cheeks were a blush and her pouty lips begged to be kissed. However he was trying to resist the temptation.

 

Ari loved looking into Cullen's amber eyes, they were striking and piercing. They seemed to look through to her very soul. His lips were gorgeous and the scar he had on his right upper lip was maddening. She had never had a man be interested in her before, not one who mattered in wanting to know her.

  
  
Ari broke the silence and tension in the air, "What did you want to show me? Or was that just an excuse for you to look at me?"

 

Cullen burst out in a chuckle as he knew he was caught. She was very clever and he loved that about her. She was beautiful and smart two combinations that he could learn to live with.

 

Ari felt it was time for a real question, "Why did you write me the letters?"

 

Cullen looked deeply into Ari's eyes, "I really don't know why, I guess I wanted to..." he pushed himself off the tree and looked at the ground. "I hoped it would make you smile. You haven't had much around here to make you smile. So I hoped I would be able to."

 

Cullen coughed, "I mean...I hope I did, I mean do something that did." Cullen felt his cheeks grow hot and knew he was blushing horribly.

 

Ari smiled, "You did it, just to see me smile?"

 

Cullen blushed as he nodded rubbing his neck. She smiled as walked passed him, he followed she stopped at the shore of the frozen lake by the trees. "So you want to want to talk about the Templars now?" Cullen gave a small laugh, "Didn't you want to know more about them?"

 

Ari looked at him amused as she shook her head, "I don't want to talk about Templars. My whole childhood was hearing about the Chantry and Templars. I probably know more than is healthy about the Order."

 

Cullen looked at her intrigued, "Then what do you want to talk about?"

 

Ari smiled, "You"

 

Cullen's mind went blank as he struggled for words, "Wha...Wha...what do you want to know?"

 

Ari started to shiver and Cullen took off his coat and draped around her shoulders. He could see the gratitude in her eyes as she clung onto it."Where did you learn to be such a good man?"

 

Cullen paused, "Ah, well I would like to think my parents raised me well enough to be kind but the Chantry reinforced it. When you enter the Chantry for its service you are taught kindness has its own rewards to the Maker and to the people. However I expect you already knew that."

 

Ari's face saddened, "Why don't all Templars remember this? It seems the only ones who remembered were Ael and you."

 

Cullen sighed as he looked out at the lake, "Not all Templars remember their vows to the Maker and to the people as they should." He looked at her, "As long as I am here I will see that they do remember them."

 

Cullen smiled, "I would now like to know more about you."

 

Ari lost the color in her face but took a deep breath, "What would you know?"

 

Cullen looked at her as she snuggled into his coat, "Your family is known to be very religious and most desire a life in the Chantry. Why aren't you?"

 

Ari looked at him through his coat, "It wasn't something I wanted, I knew with my temperament that it wouldn't work."

 

Cullen looked confused, "Your temperament?"

 

"I wanted my freedom to choose what I wanted in life. In the Chantry your only desire should be service. It wouldn't have worked out."

 

Cullen looked at her, "So then what were you doing before?"

 

Ari looked out to the frozen lake, "My father found a noble man in Val Royeaux and was planning for me to marry him."

Cullen seemed slightly surprised: Of course she's to be married, she's so beautiful why wouldn't she be promised to someone by now.

 

Ari sighed heavily, "I didn't want anything to do with it." Cullen looked at her surprised again "I don't want to be sold to the highest bidder. Belonging to a man who doesn't know me" She looked at Cullen "or hasn't even seen me. I want to marry someone who knows me, sees me the real me!"

 

Ari looked at the snow under her feet, "I want to know him inside and out, know his heart, his soul. I want to know he loves me with every breath he takes. Not to line my father's pocket with riches and land."

 

Cullen could see she was a woman didn't want to be tamed, she wanted to freely love and have it freely given. She wanted to make something out of her life not have it planned out for her. She was a woman that would die in a cage, even if it was a golden one with a ring.

 

Cullen looked at her, "I could tell by looking at you that you were a strong woman." Ari smiled back, "I hope we can get to know each other more." he told Ari gently, Cullen offered his arm and she took it.

 

Cullen escorted Ari to her cabin, when they got to her door. Cullen gently took Ari's hand into his and raised it as he kissed it. Ari started to take off his coat Cullen raised his hand. "Hold onto it till the morning. The nights are cold here." Ari smiled as she reluctantly nodded, she kissed him gently on the cheek and turned to go into her cabin. She smiled at him as she slowly the door.

 

Cullen took a deep breath as he rubbed the back of his neck, he felt the groin area of his pants stretch and groaned as he adjusted himself. He now had something to take care of in his tent when he got back to it.

  
  
****************************************  
  
  
The next morning everyone who looked at Cullen wondered what happened to Cullen wondered what happened to his coat. No one had ever seen him without it before, Cassandra approached him.

 

"Where is your coat?" Cullen who had his hands on his sword looked at her.

 

Cullen started to blush, "I don't need it I left it in my tent." Cassandra gave him an odd look, "Aren't you cold?" he shook his head and then caught a recruit making a mistake.

 

"You there never lower your guard unless you want to meet our Maker! Keep your shield up and sword raised at all times!"

 

Cassandra scratched her head and then left. Solas was walking to Ari's cabin to talk to her. He hadn't see her in a while and wanted to see how she was doing. Solas was about to cross by Varric's tent when he saw Ari leave her cabin with Cullen's coat slung over her left arm. That stopped him dead in his tracks.

 

Had she and Cullen spent the night together?

 

Solas watched Ari go down the stairs leading out the gates. Cassandra started to pass her at the bottom of them. She saw Cullen's coat on Ari's arm and stopped. "Wait? You have Cullen's coat?"

 

Ari stopped and blushed looking away from her, "Yyyes, he let me borrow it when he saw I was cold."

 

Cassandra looked at her and the blush in her cheeks and gave a slight smile. She thought it interesting that Cullen had to lie to her about it.

 

"Get yourself ready when you are able. We will be going to talk with the Templars. They most likely have a way in suppressing the Breach."

 

Cassandra smiled, "Good, I am eager to talk to them and see if they will help us with the Breach."

 

Cassandra then turned around and went up the stairs. Ari walked out of the gates and went up to Cullen. Cullen heard someone approach from behind and turned and saw her.

 

Cullen smiled, "It's good to see you my lady!"

 

Ari smiled and handed Cullen his coat, "I've come to return this to you. Thank you!"

 

Cullen smiled back, "It was my pleasure my lady." Cullen blushed as he put it on "Did...did it help with the cold?"

 

Ari nodded, "Yes, now I see why you where it all the time. I wanted to let you know we will be leaving soon for Therinfal Redoubt.

 

Cullen looked at Ari slightly surprised, "So soon?"

 

Ari nodded, "We have to close the Breach Cullen. We can't afford to have any more demons coming out of it."

 

Cullen shook his head, "Maker save me! Where is my head this morning?"

 

Ari smiled, "I don't know where is it?"

 

"On you my lady." he said softly, causing them both to blush.  
  


Cullen began rubbing his neck as clearing his throat as he had been outed himself. She turned and left to go into the Chantry into the War Room. Cullen walked behind her which made her turn her head hearing footprints into the snow. Ari smiled when she saw it was him. Both of their hands were desperate to hold each other but they resisted. Instead somehow their pinky fingers locked onto each other as both gave a gentle smile.

 

When they got into the Chantry they walked into the War Room with Cullen holding open the door for her. Ari looked at the others inside as he walked to the other side of the table. "The Templars must help us to close the Breach" said Cullen with passion, "The order was founded to fight magic."

 

Leliana looked at Cullen with her hands behind her back, "We must first convince the Lord Seeker to bring the Templars out of exile."

 

"We have received word from a Knight recruit they gather at Therinfal Redoubt." said Cullen.

 

Cassandra looked at him, "It's been vacant for decades why go there?"

 

Josephine put her right hand on her hip as she sighed, "We must approach the Lord Seeker again to get anywhere, we can ask him then."

 

Ari looked at Josephine hopeful, "If we present a plan to close the Breach, the Templars may ally with us."

 

Both Cassandra and Leliana looked at her "First we must prove ourselves a more attractive prospect." said Leliana.

 

"If it's more stature the Lord Seeker seeks, the Inquisition will meet with him after allying itself with the noblest houses in Orlais."

 

Leliana realized what Josephine was thing, "They'll travel with us to Therinfal and demand the Templars close the Breach."

 

Cullen gave Leliana curious face, "You believe that will work?"

 

"Even the Lord Seeker will find it difficult to ignore that many nobles on his doorstep." said Cassandra.

 

Leliana sighed, "Yes, especially when it's led by Herald of Andraste."

 

Ari had a feeling Leliana had a plan and was curious, "If it stops the sky from ripping open, I'm listening."

 

"Rumors that you were saved by Andraste has grown legend amongst the Templars." Leliana told her.

 

Josephine looked at Ari, "We have done our part to encourage them."

 

Leliana gave a nod, "A Herald and a few companions may be dismissed, easily set aside. That same Herald returning with Noble support may be reconsidered, as the power of the Inquisition."

 

Ari felt her heart swell and her faith washing over her "This may be why Andraste saved me, to lead her Templars against the Breach."

 

Cassandra gave a nod, "Perhaps also to help the Lord Seeker abandon the mania that has seized him."

 

Cullen gave a disgruntled snort, "With respect after his display in Val Royeaux, hang what the Lord Seeker thinks."

 

Leliana looked at Ari slightly frustrated, "We do not need the Lord Seeker's approval, we need his Templars. The Breach will not wait for our differences to settle."

 

Ari gave a nod and then looked at Josephine, "Good, see that it's done Josephine. Let me know when you get a response from the nobles, please."

 

Josephine smiled as she gave a nod, "Of course"

 

Ari then left the room as did the others, she wanted to start to get ready to pack. She was half way packed when she realized what she was doing. She looked at the shirt in her hands and remembered her father said a true lady was always ready for anything. She tossed her shirt on the bed and shook her head with a smile. Seemed kinda silly to pack for something that wasn't even a possibility yet. They had to have the nobles on their side first. However if her father heard about this he'd get all the Noble houses across Thedas in an uproar.

 

Ari turned her head when she heard a knock at the door. She walked over a few steps and opened it seeing it was Cullen. Ari smiled sweetly, "What can I do for you Commander?" she asked in a sultry voice.

 

Cullen smiled with a mild blush, "I wanted to check on you my lady?"

 

Ari opened the door letting him inside. She looked at him closing the door, "Oh?"

 

Cullen saw Ari's pack and a shirt on the bed, "I didn't mean to disturb you." He said looking at her as he turned his head.

 

Ari shook her head, "You didn't. I just realized I was packing too early."

 

 

Ari grabbed her things and tossed them back further on the bed as she sat down and looked at him. Those striking blue eyes looking up at him made Cullen want to drown in them. He realized he was staring and was feeling quite foolish.

 

Ari noticed Cullen sweating and a look of embarrassment hitting him, "What did you want?"

 

"I...just wanted to say that I'm glad you intend to reach out to the Templars." he mumbled to her.

 

Ari smiled, "Why wouldn't I? My brother was a Templar and you said it yourself that the Templars could suppress the Breach enough for me to close it. I think it's the Maker's will that I reach out to them, help the order to find their way back to providence. I truly think Andraste is being my guide in helping me with all this."

 

Cullen loved to hear her talk like that sounding how the Herald of Andraste should. To him Ari looked like a vision of Andraste, she was the most beautiful woman he'd...

 

"Cullen?"

 

Cullen snapped out of his thought, "You're staring at me." Ari giggled.

 

'Maker's Mercy' 

 

Cullen gave a shy smile as he cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, just think you are doing very well for the Inquisition's welfare and wanted to tell you."

 

Ari smiled as she stood up with her hands behind her back, "Thank you Cullen it means a lot to me that you think so."

 

Ari could see in Cullen's amber eyes that he was holding something back but didn't know what it was. She looked at his hands which he kept on his sword pommel and then looked back at him. Ari looked at Cullen as her fingers behind her back gently caressed his hands.

 

The sensation almost made Cullen snap, instead he grabbed the doorknob of her door. "I should get back to my duties my lady."

 

"Ari", she corrected.

 

Cullen took a deep breath, "Ari"

 

Cullen then left with Ari holding the door as he growled at himself desperately wanting to jump into the frozen lake.


	6. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari discovers Cullen has been taken ill and helps him recover. Cullen wakes up to find a surprise in his tent. Ari travels to Therinfal Redoubt to make peace with the Templars and hopes for an Alliance.

The next morning Ari was sleeping till she heard a knock at her door. She was slow to wake up "Lady Herald, Lady Herald. It's Josephine, I need you to meet us in the War Room."

 

"Herald?"

 

Ari pushed herself up onto her forearms, "Yes, Josephine I hear you. Give me a few minutes."

 

When Ari got into the War Room Leliana and Josephine were waiting for her. She looked at the two "Alright, what is this about?"

 

Josephine seemed to be almost busting with pride, "I received word early this morning that nobles have allied with us and have started gathering at Therinfal Redoubt."

 

Ari looked confused, "How did this happen so fast it hasn't even been a day?"

 

"I sent my Ravens of course." Said Leliana "It was simple enough and things with the Templars must proceed as quickly as possible."

 

Ari looked around, "Where is Cullen?"

 

Leliana gave a side glance to Josephine then looked at Ari, "He is indisposed at the moment."

 

"Meaning?"

 

"Meaning he is busy at the moment and will be for a day or so Herald." Said Josephine.

 

Ari felt they were keeping something from her and didn't like it. She left the room and walked to the soldier's training grounds. She looked around and didn't see Cullen anywhere.

 

Ari saw Cassandra training and walked over to her. Cassandra saw Ari approach. She stopped she saw that Ari had a question on her face. "Do you know where Cullen is? He's not at in the War Room with the update with the Nobles and he's not at his usual post."

 

Cassandra looked at her, "He's busy at the moment that is all I can say. He will return when he is able."

 

Ari didn't buy it she folded her arms giving Cassandra an inquisitive look. "Really?"

 

Cassandra sighed, "I'm sorry Herald I wish I could tell you more."

 

Ari gave a snort as she walked away, as she did so she heard some recruits talk between two tents.

 

"Did you hear? The Commander is ill!", whispered one. 

 

Ari heard the other gasp, "Really? What's wrong with him?", whispered the second. "No one really knows but I hope he stays out for a few more days! I can't stand the grueling training."

 

Ari looked at them, "He does that so you'll stay alive recruit!" she snapped "The Commander is right, you don't yourselves from manners when it comes to a sword! If you were in a real fight you'd all be dead! You at least have a better chance of surviving now than when you first got here! You should be ashamed talking about your Commander in such away!"

 

The recruits lowered their heads in shame, "You're right your worship, we're sorry."

 

Ari walked away looking around for Cullen's tent. If he was sick odds were he'd be in his tent. She looked around and went by a tent and heard someone moaning in pain. She poked her head in the tent and saw Cullen. He was completely soaked in sweat his cheeks bright red with fever. She walked in laying her bow on the ground. She touched his forehead and he was burning hot. She looked around and saw a wash basin. She grabbed it and walked out the tent. She gathered some fresh snow in it and placed it in the basin. She ran back and crawled back into the tent with the items. She grabbed the snow with her right hand and began to place it on his chest and head. She then put some water he had in a skin sack into the bowl and ran out and got Elfroot. She came back in and put the leaves in the water.

 

Ari knew exactly what was happening to him, with a family tied the Chantry she knew lyrium withdrawal if she'd ever seen it. Right now she worked to help him. Cullen groaned in pain, she couldn't understand what he was saying at the moment. She threw off his blanket and was so happy he was wearing pants. She then took a cloth and put it into the water and Elfroot and out and wrong it out. She wiped the sweat of Cullen's face. She soaked down his hair and wiped his arms. She then put the cloth back in the water and wrung it out again. She then wiped down his chest and stomach. Each time she touched him with the cloth he cried out in pain it was like his nerves were on fire. When his body lurched up, she saddled him and pressed his back down. His body hit the ground with a thud. Cullen was in a delirium he was able to open his eyes.

 

Cullen looked at Ari, "You're here! By the Maker you're here! He sent you!" He grabbed her left hand as his body shook. "He sent you to me in his mercy!"

 

Ari's eyes got wide as she blushed. She didn't know what to do since he was holding her. His hands wrapped around her back as he pulled her close. He started pull her closer to him but she put her hands against his chest; bracing herself. This prevented him from pulling her closer. He didn't try to force it and dropped his hands to her waist. She took a sigh of relief and began to pray to the Maker that Cassandra, wouldn't find them like this. She was afraid what she'd do to her. She grabbed the cloth from the wash basin and washed his body again. This time she actually noticed his muscles, she noticed the scars on his body.  
  


_How dangerous was it in being a Templar? Did Ael have scars like these too?_

 

Ari continued to wipe him down till the scent of the Elfroot took effect. The oils from the leaves finally soaked into his skin. They helped relax his muscles and alleviated his aches. The smell also helped him into a deeper sleep. With him asleep noticed how peaceful he looked. She gently touched his chest and blushed. She had never seen a man like him before. She stayed the whole day and into the night applying the Elfroot water. Eventually the basin went dry, she moved to get up but Cullen grabbed her putting his arms around her. Her arms under her body and against his she couldn't move. Cullen wouldn't let go, she thought about maybe making him a sleeping bear or something. Without the Elfroot his fever came back. She knew it was night and that it was going to get cold.

 

Ari also knew like this their body heat would keep him warm. She closed her eyes and began to pray. Cassandra opened the tent flap and saw her praying. She was shocked to see what she saw "What in the Maker's name?"

 

Ari felt her blood run cold and her stomach sank. Ari tried to look behind her in a panic. "Cassandra?"

 

Cassandra narrowed her eyes, "What are you doing to him?"

 

Ari was still trying to look at her, "I have been looking after him when I found out he was sick. He grabbed me and won't let go!" Cassandra looked at the inside of the tent. She saw the basin and the cloth. Cassandra then realized she was speaking the truth. 

 

Ari looked at Cassandra, "Can you do me a favor?"

 

Cassandra blushed and looked unsure, "What?"

 

Ari looked at the basin, "Can you fill the basin with water and grab some Elfroot leaves? It will help keep his fever down."

 

Cassandra reached in and grabbed the basin and disappeared. Ari then took a moment to lay her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Even noticed Cullen's scent of earth, metal and sweat. She then used a very mild tickle on his sides to loosen his grip. She then was able to get off of him.

 

Cassandra then came back, she smiled, "I got what you asked for. I thought you've taken off by now to meet the nobles by now at Therinfal?"

 

Ari took the basin and the leaves from Cassandra, "Thank you! I don't care about that right now Cassandra, he's more important." She placed the basin in front of her. "This has been helping me keep his fever down."

 

Ari started to apply the mixture onto Cullen. Cassandra smiled, "You care about him, don't you?"

 

Ari blushed, "I...I"

 

Cassandra smiled, "That is good, let me know what if you need anything."

 

Ari looked at her concerned, "Do you know how long he's been suffering with lyrium withdrawal? I could treat him better if I knew how long this has been going on."

 

Cassandra sighed and looked at Cullen. "It is not my place to say. You need to talk to him." Cassandra gave a smirk, "I will leave you to it." Ari nodded as she keep applying the mixture.

 

When morning came Cullen woke up. He took a moment to let his eyes adjust. He saw Ari sleeping next to him with her right hand and her head on his chest. She was starting to shiver and he covered her with his blanket. He then looked to his right seeing the basin with the leaves in it. The cloth was hanging off the rim, he looked at her.  
  


_"Maker's Mercy was she watching over me?"_

 

Cullen snuggled up to Ari confused as he pulled the blanket up further on her. She looked like a vision of Andraste herself as she slept. Cullen's left index finger gently traced the side of Ari's face; from her temple down to her chin. Cullen gently rubbed his forehead on hers as his nose caressed the tip of hers. Ari gently smiled as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

 

Ari smiled looking at Cullen, she was so happy to see him finally awake. She had only been asleep for about an hour after his fever finally broke. "This is the nicest wake-up call I've ever gotten." Ari gently whispered.

 

Cullen sat up on his right forearm looking down at her, "How long have you been here?"

 

Ari gently rubbed his left cheek with her thumb as she held it. "I've been here since yesterday morning after I discovered you were sick."

 

Cullen's eyes bore his surprise but then they melted as he looked at her. "You staid here all that time?"

 

Cullen laid his chest across hers as he held her right cheek with his hand. He saw the blush take Ari's cheeks as she looked at him. "You are perhaps the best thing that ever walked into my life Ari." Cullen told her with honeyed words.

 

Ari felt her heart pound as she quickly realized she was in a compromising position. She looked at Cullen biting her lip. She was in the bed of the most beautiful man she'd ever seen in her life. They both knew they had feelings for eachother and that this could easily go somewhere very fast.

 

"Perhaps I should go." Ari said quietly.

 

Cullen pulled her hand onto his lips and smiled, "Stay for a little longer please. It's been awhile since I've been in the company of a beautiful woman."

 

"I'm not that beautiful. Besides, I'm not even sure I'm going to survive this." Ari smiled as she wiped a tear that had escaped from Cullen's eye with her thumb. He was still so touched that Ari took care of him.

 

"You are beautiful and I know you didn't kill the Divine, I will do everything in my power to protect you while you work to close the Breach." Cullen said as he held her right hand, "Stay with me a little while? Please."

 

Ari silently nodded as she watched him smile, "Thank you my lady." he whispered as he leaned down and gently kissed her lips, gently and softly. It was so soft that Ari wasn't even sure that he was kissing her. The kisses were like soft laps of waves of the shoreline.

 

Ari's body slowly felt her whole body warm as left hand held the back of her head as he kissed her. This was Ari's first kiss and it was everything she'd thought it would be. His eyes looked like melted honey when he looked at her. Ari took her right hand into his left as she sat up and looked at him.

 

Ari looked at Cullen with slightly saddened eyes. "I should tell you, I have never been with a man, Cullen." Cullen rubbed Ari's back softly with his fingertips and smiled, "It's alright my lady. I wasn't expecting anything more than this."

 

Ari smiled as she laid back down and snuggled up to him. "What time is it?"

 

"Dawn has barely touched the mountains yet." Cullen told her.

 

Ari leaned over to look at him, "Good that means we have some time yet."

 

Cullen chuckled, "That it does." he said gently as he sat up using his body to have her lay back. He kissed her again with a little more passion than the last one.

 

Cullen's left hand gently went down Ari's side and touched her butt, gently squeezing it. Ari felt her body getting warm again and desire came over her. Cullen's body was warm and she loved touching his skin. For the moment she just let herself go and let her want take over. Her fingers threaded through his hair which seemed to set him on fire. Ari felt Cullen's hand go up her right leg as it moved to her inner thigh. She gasped when his hand rubbed her vaginal area.

 

Cullen looked at Ari, "May I my lady?"

 

Ari knew Cullen was seeking her permission and wasn't sure how to answer. Part of her wanted his hands everywhere on her body but another was frightened. Cullen's hand was starting to draw away when she grabbed it.

 

Cullen looked at Ari as she smiled, "It's okay."   
  
  
Cullen looked at her, "I just want to feel the warmth of it."

 

Cullen's fingers slowly unlaced her pants and slipped into them. Cullen smiled as he felt everything was smooth as his fingers seemed to be looking for something. Her heart raced as she wasn't sure what to do or feel. He found it and he placed his hand at the source of her heat and wetness.

 

"Maker, you are so wet." his voice trailed off again in wonder and a touch of lust.

 

"Cullen," Ari leaned her head against his, "Please, Cullen, touch me?"

 

Ari started to stroke her, gently, back and forth. She bit her lip against the teasing, needing more, needing him. She covered his hand with hers as he touched her.

 

"Like this?" he asked in a husky loving voice.

 

It shot a chill down Ari's spine to hear them. Cullen started drawing small circles against her clit with his middle finger, with just the right amount of pressure. She moaned, which caused him to grow bold, increasing the pressure and moving downward slightly, hesitating over her entrance. Ari's back arched as her mouth gaped open. Her head leaning back exposing her throat which caused him to consume it. Ari had never felt this kind of touch before and wondered how she was ever going to live without it. Ari's mind raced as her face grew hot. Cullen's right hand held her left. His thumb circling her palm. Ari's caught his eyes again, the inner plea something that Cullen could not ignore, and he pressed in with a finger, breaching her.

 

  
  
Ari seemed to be caught off guard and jumped at the sensation. She'd never had anyone touch her there and Cullen immediately stopped giving a concerned look. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

 

Ari shook her head, "No, no one has ever touched me there."

 

Cullen smiled gently, "Is it alright?"

 

Ari gave a small nod but Cullen could still see something was bothering her. "Ari?"

 

Ari looked at him blushing horribly, "I have never felt anything like this, the sensations, the touching."

 

Cullen smiled Ari really was a maid of the truest sense, raised pure and never knew the touch of a man. His fingers never really stopped touching Ari, pleasuring her. Cullen took his right hand and pushed up Ari's tunic revealing her breasts. Her nipples were already hard and he gently licked and nipped at her left breast.

 

Cullen looked at her seeing her smile, "Does this feel good?"

 

Ari nodded as she blushed and bit her lower lip she was somewhat embarrassed that Cullen's touch felt so good. Cullen seemed to sense that and he kissed gently on her lips as his fingers continued and his lips wisped over her neck and collarbone till he reached her nipple again.

 

Ari snapped back, her hand grabbed his, moaning. "Maker Cullen, don't stop. Don't ever, ever stop."

 

Cullen looked at Ari as she came undone around him. "Why would I ever want to do that, my lady?" The passion in his voice was unmistakable. "You are everything."  
  


Cullen gave a thrust slightly harder, thumb still tracing heat against her. Seeing her response, seeing the power he had over her body - it was heady, and Cullen savored it. The pleasure was so intense now that it felt like ice inside her, but heating and freezing in equal amounts. Ari's breath was shaking.

 

"Cullen, just like that! Please!"

 

Ari lost her voice entirely to moans, her hips jerking against Cullen's hand and his fingers, her hand clutched around her right breast, fingernails sinking in. Cullen chuckled, so absorbed was he in bringing her to completion.

 

"Let go, Ari," he breathed, bringing his head to her ear.

 

Ari's mouth gaped open as her back arched "Commander?" interrupted a voice.

 

  
Cullen stopped which was the cruelest thing he could have ever done. Cullen turned his head looking towards the entrance of his tent.

 

  
"What?" he snarled in frustration.

 

"The men are up and ready for your instruction." said the recruit, now terrified of why Cullen was so angry.

 

"Have them stand at attention till I am ready for them to do otherwise. I will be there momentarily!" he snarled.

 

"Yes Commander!"

 

Cullen then looked back at Ari who was slowly coming down off or her high. "Where were we?" he asked kissing her neck. His finger began to rub her again but Ari stopped him, "Cullen" she shook her head. "You need to go and attend the men."

 

Cullen looked at her shocked, "What? I want to..."

 

Ari smiled, "There will be another time. It's okay."

 

Cullen realized the moment was gone and took his hand out of her pants; bring his hand to cradle her right jaw. He kissed her with purpose as he would remember her scent for the remainder of the day.

 

  
*********************************************

 

  
Cullen was determined to make the recruit who interrupted him earlier pay for that mistake as he made the rest of the men train harder than normal. Ari took Bull, Cassandra and Vivienne with her to meet with the Nobles at Therinfal Redoubt and seek an audience with the Lord Seeker.

 

They stopped around noon to have lunch which Cassandra wasn't happy about. "Why are we stopping? We're almost there."

 

Varric looked at her, "Now Seeker I could stand to eat something myself. I haven't eaten anything since sun up and neither have you."

 

Cassandra looked to Vivienne to help her in this argument but she was gone. She looked around and found her sitting with Ari on one of a series of rocks. Varric chuckled as he walked over to them. Cassandra groaned as she walked over with Varric. Ari found her food which was a crock of cheese and half a loaf of bread. In pulling out the bread she found a letter. She knew it wasn't there when she first packed it.

 

Ari pulled it out, "What do you have there my dear girl?", asked Vivienne.

 

Ari flipped the letter over and smiled seeing the seal. Cassandra gave a smirk, "It's from the Commander isn't it?"

 

  
Ari blushed knowing she got caught but also looked puzzled, "How did it get into my bag?"

 

Ari then caught Varric out of corner of her eye. He looked a little nervous causing Ari to look at him. Her gaze now fixed on him, "Varric?"

 

Varric looked at her, "Did you have something to do with this?"

 

Varric groaned, "Ah, Curly wrote it before we left but wasn't sure how to get it to you. I told him not to worry about it." He scratched his head, "Shit! I think I'm losing my touch!"

 

Ari put her eyes back on the letter. Vivienne gave a small smile, "What are you waiting for?"

 

Ari looked at Vivienne and smiled, she opened the letter and read it as she ate:  
  


 _My Dear Ari,_  
  
I had to write you. Maker! Now I feel stupid for writing that!

 

  
Ari giggled, everyone looked at her. She noticed the others looking at her and turned herself around.

 

  
_You were a vision under the light of the moon the night we talked and this morning despite our interruption was something....special. I'm glad we got the chance to get to know each other better. I hope we get more chances to get to know each other better. I know with your family and their history in the Chantry that you know my secret now. I have made the choice to stop taking lyrium since I have left the Templar order. Words cannot express my joy when I woke up next to you. To know that you took care of me without thought, was truly selfless._

 

  
Ari felt her face grow hot. Varric smirked "Good reading?" Varric chuckled seeing her face "Did the Commander write something good?" Ari looked up and saw them staring at her. She then turned back to continue.  
  
  
  
 _I suppose now there is no doubt on how we feel about each other, which makes me happy my lady. Know that nothing will happen that you don't want unless you say otherwise. I will respect your maidenhead, as I respect you._  
  
  
 _I would like to see you soon so please becareful in Therinfal Redoubt and with making an alliance with the Lord Seeker. We don't know the whole situation there and what surprises might be in store. Send word if you need anything._  
  
Maker keep you,  
  
Cullen

 

Ari folded up the letter and finished eating her lunch without saying a word to the others. She put her letter and what remained of her food back in her pack. She waited for the others to finish and then they headed for Therinfal Redoubt.

 

When they reached Therinfal she saw all the Nobles gathering around the gate. Therinfal was a massive castle with the Templar Order's flags hanging from the battlements.

 

  
"The Herald of Andraste!" called a voice.

 

An Orlesian noble walked up to her, "Lord Esmeral Abernashe, honored to participate, it is not unlike the second dispersal of the reclaimed Dales."

 

Lord Abernashe thin caught sight of Vivienne walking with Cassandra and Bull. "Ah Lady Vivienne!" Vivienne stopped and looked at him as he rose his hand "We met at last summer's ball! I believe the Duke introduced us."

 

Vivienne gave him a neutral look, "Indeed" she walked past him "I could not possibly forget the occasion."

 

Abernashe looked at Ari, "The Lord Seeker is ready to listen to our petition of closing the Breach." He gave a nod of the head "A credit to our alliance with the Inquisition. Care to mark the moment? Ten Orlesian houses walk with you!"

 

Ari didn't look all that impressed, her life surrounded around nobility, pomp and happenstance, it bored her to tears. However she did learn to kiss ass from all those years too.

 

"The Inquisition values this alliance Lord Abernashe, the Templars must see reason we can't let the Breach endanger us any longer."

 

The Noble folded his arms, "Oh yes a ghastly looking thing. The Lord Seeker must realize we aren't ignoring it."

 

The two began to walk to a more private area, "Speaking of which" said Lord Abernash "You'll finally divulge what finally got their attention? Rumor will if you'll indulge me if you don't."

 

Ari looked at him, "What do you mean?"

 

"The Lord Seeker won't meet anyone until he meets the Inquisition in person." Are thought that sounded a little odd "Quite the change after the spat in Val Royeaux." Abernashe told Ari.

 

"The Inquisition only asks that the Lord Seeker close the Breach." Ari told him.

 

"Then it has all been arranged by your Ambassador." The Lord told her, as he put his hands behind his back. "Let the diplomats do their work if you trust them."

 

From his tone Ari could tell he didn't, "Between you and I" Abernashe stated as they walked back to the gates of the castle. "The Chantry never took advantage of their templars, wiser heads should stir them."

 

When Ari and Abernashe caught sight of her companions he looked at her as they approached. "Here we are!" he announced "Therinfal Redoubt."  
  


Bull groaned in an approving tone, "Hmmm...defensible I like it, someone worked out some issues when building this place."

 

Abernashe looked at her "It seems like they sent someone to greet you. Present well, everyone is a little tense for my liking."

 

Ari looked at her companions, "The Lord Seeker has changed his mind rather quickly. Is he known for that?"

 

"The Lord Seeker isn't reputed to fickle" said Vivienne "something must have changed."

 

Ari walked in and the main gate was guarded by young Templar. He was tall, dark and had green eyes and big lips. Lord Abernashe was being introduced to him by another man.

 

"May I present Knight Templar Denerim Barris second son of Bann Govern Barris of Ferelden. Ser Barris may I be so honored to introduce" Barris saw Ari and her friends walking up "Lord Esmeral Abernashe."

 

Barris walked up to Ari completely dismissing Abernashe, "I'm the one who sent word to Cullen. He said that the Inquisition was working to close this Breach and the Veil."

 

Barris looked around, "I didn't think you'd bring such lofty company."

 

Abernashe didn't like being dismissed, "Barris, moderate holdings your family and the second son? Huh?" he said in a dismissive tone.

 

Barris gave him a soured look but kept his attention on Ari, "This promise of status has garnered attention from the Lord Seeker, beyond sense. The sky is torn open by magic but he called all holts for action till your friends arrived."

 

Ari gave Cassandra a confused look, "Should the Lord Seeker use the Templars this way?"

 

"In an emergency if there is no other recourse but his goal should be to restore them to order." Cassandra answered.

 

Barris looked at Cassandra, "He's taken command permanently."

 

Cassandra looked at Ari, "If he feels there is a holy mandate."

 

"That is what the Lord Seeker claims." said Barris at our Commander's partitive." Barris sighed for a moment as he approached Ari to have a word.

 

"The Lord Seeker's actions make no sense. He promised to restore the order's honor. Then marched us here to wait, Templars should know their duty. Even when held from it."

 

Vivienne looked at Barris, "A Templar who remembers his responsibilities I am reassured."

 

"Win over the Lord Seeker and every able bodied knight will help the Inquisition seal the Breach."

 

Ari smiled, "That is why the Inquisition came Ser Barris."

 

"I'd tell you your chances but the officers are a mystery lately, we've been asked much after that shameful display in Val Royeaux, our truth changes on the hour."

 

Abernashe was becoming impatient as he was being ignored, "Don't keep your betters waiting Ser Barris. There is important work to those born to it."

 

Ari was resisting the urge to slap him as Ser Barris walked them through the main gate. Barris looked at Ari as he walked her to a section of the courtyard.

 

"The Lord Seeker has a request before you meet him." said Barris, he led her to a wall that had three flags. One had the symbol of the Chantry, the other Templar order and the last a lion. "These are the standards, they are centered onto the people, the Maker and the Order. The Lord Seeker asks that you perform the right so he may see the order you honor them."

 

Ari wasn't so sure about this test, if she answered them up incorrectly she may never get to see the Lord Seeker.

 

"What if I fail?" Ari questioned.

 

"There is no correct answer, the ritual simply shows what you are and what you value." Barris told her.

Reassured Ari nodded, "We'd be honored, if that's what the Lord Seeker asks of the Inquisition."

 

Barris looked at her "No the Inquisition, the Lord Seeker changed everything to meet you, not the Inquisition, you, by name."

 

Ari couldn't believe it, "Why?"

 

"I don't know, he's been fixated on you since your hoard of nobles arrived." Barris whispered.

 

Arbernashe moaned in disgust as he folded his arms "The Lord Seeker makes us shuffle flags around, refuse."

 

Ari looked at the flags if she refused she may anger the Lord Seeker and be refused an audience but she did agree that this was unnecessary. Part of her wanted to listen to Abernashe, she shook her head "We'll complete the ritual as the Lord Seeker requests."

 

Barris nodded, "When you've completed the rite I will take you to him."

 

Ari rose the Maker's flag up first then, the Templar's then the peoples. She then walked over to Barris "Traditionally the participant explains their choices to those assembled. Ari looked at him honestly "This is was a question about what I believe. I let faith guide my answers."

 

"On a whim?" asked Abernashe, "If it wasn't to impress the Lord Seeker why bother at all?"

 

Barris gave the Lord a disapproving look "I suppose those are your intentions."

 

"My intentions are to deal with people who matter!" Abernashe snapped "You helmed louts are wasting the Inquisition's time and my time! Unacceptable!"

 

Barris sighed, "The Lord Seeker awaits to see you both." He then turned around and guided them to a room to wait for the Lord.

 

Ari was bored to tears hearing Abernashe complaining to Barris and anyone who'd listen about his opinions and thoughts. She'd tune in or out from time to time as he spoke. She sighed having her arms folded as she heard him speak.

 

"It's necessary, you know! You don't run a battlefield by committee!"

 

Barris pointed his left hand at the noble frustrated. "Without faith, you have no knights! You've..." Barris then noticed a door opened another Templar entered the room. "Knight Captain."

 

The Templar along with two others walked up to the table and put his hands behind his back "You were expecting the Lord Seeker, he sent me to die for you."

 

Barris and Ari looked at eachother, something seemed off.

 

Abernashe bowed to the Knight Captain and walked over to Ari, "He's not well..." he said to her and then left.

 

Barris pointed to Ari who gave a polite bow, "Knight-Captain Denam, I brought the Inquisition's representatives. Will the Lord Seeker not see them?"

 

Denam looked at Ari looking her over like a bug in a jar. "So this the Herald of change. You are why everything has moved ahead."

 

Ari looked at the Knight-Captain respectfully. "Knight-Captain Denam, I am expected by the Lord Seeker. Where is he?"

 

Denam rubbed his eyes through his helmet before looking back at her, "Watching, changing everything."

 

Ari was getting a bad feeling as Denam put her hands behind his back. "The Lord Seeker had a plan, but the Herald ruined it by arriving with purpose. It sowed too much dissent."

 

Barris looked at his superior confused, "Knight-Captain, I must know what's going on?"

 

Denam got into Barris' face as he pointed at him, "You were supposed to be changed! Now we must purge the questioning knights!"

 

Ari held onto her bow tight as she looked at all the other Templars. She cool feel the tension in the air "The Elder One is coming. No one will leave here Therinfal who is not stained red!"

 

Templars closed in on Ari and the others as they drew their swords. Archers shot some of their own in the head, some stabbed the others with their swords. Barris held his sword and shield at the ready. Ari wasn't sure what was going on but she damn well wasn't going to die here.

 

Everyone grabbed their weapons and fought back not giving the attacking Templars an inch. Denam was fighting Cassandra "We must test you Herald! The Lord Seeker will see you now!"

 

As the attacking Templars fell Denam tried to go after Ari but she pulled out a dagger as she used her bow as an offensive weapon as she hit the Knight-Captain in the neck under his helmet.

 

Denam looked at Ari, "So many others have changed!" He then collapsed as Ari shot arrows at other attacking Templars. It was hard for her arrows to either penetrate the armor or to hit the weak points in the armor. One Templar was able to hit her in the jaw almost knocking her unconscious.

 

Ari cried out, "Andraste, Maker, anyone! Just let me get out of this alive!"

 

Cassandra looked at Bull, "Where is Lord Abernashe? Did he make it out?"

 

Bull growled as he saw the man cowering behind a crate. "He's useless but alive!"

 

After the opposing Knights were down Ari looked at Cassandra who was checking Denam's condition. She looked at Ari "If we give him a healing potion he'll leave for trial. The wound wasn't completely fatal but it was very close Herald."

 

Ari nodded, "Do it!"

 

Ari looked around the room then at Barris, "You had no idea what came over him?"

 

Barris shook his head, "No." Barris leaned over and grabbed something from the Knight-Captain's belt. "The Knight-Captain's keys. I would like to question the Lord Seeker about this Elder One."

 

Ari agreed as Barris unlocked the door that led father into the castle. When they entered the lower barracks Templars with red crystals attacked them.  
  


Cassandra was in shock, "These things, they're monstrous!"

 

Ari thought she was going to be sick as she looked at these deformed creatures that used to be men. She was more frightened on what happened to the rest of the order. Would there be anything left to save?

 

"I'm more worried about them trying to kill us!" growled Bull as he fought off three creatures.

 

It took quite a bit of time to get to the castle's main hall and all the while Ari heard a voice trying to snake its way into her mind. She fought it every time not giving it an inch.

 

As Ari looked up the stairs that led to the hall she looked at the others who were behind her. As Ari continued to climbed the stairs Ari caught sight of the Lord Seeker at the door. Ari sighed somewhat relieved that he was alive. He had his back turned to her as she slowly approached. Suddenly the Lord Seeker turned around and grabbed her by the throat with both hands and seemed to pull her towards the door.

 

"At Last" his the Lord Seeker and then Ari saw a flash of white light.


	7. Mind's Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari finds herself inside her own mind and is forced into Envy's nightmares. As she tries to free herself she finds an unexpected ally...

Ari's eyes focus and green mist surrounds her as she sees the charred bodies frozen in terror. They are the same as those who died at the Temple. There seemed to be pillars and grass under her feet. Ari decides to slowly walk forward not sure what she'd find.

 

As she got to an end of a wall and two figures came out of the mist. Cullen and Josephine seemed to be staring at her as they stood at attention, but not moving.

 

Ari was caught off guard seeing them and gasped. She then heard crunching of grass. It was Leliana and she walked up to Ari from behind Cullen and Josephine.

 

Ari wasn't sure what she was seeing was real. Leliana looked at her "Is this shape useful? Will it let me know you?" Leliana moved to be behind Cullen. "Everything tells me about you."

 

As she stood behind Cullen, Leliana got a wicked grin on her face. She held up a knife to Cullen's throat "So will this: watch."

 

Leliana slowly cut Cullen's throat causing his body to fall to the ground with a thud. Ari wanted to scream out and cradle Cullen's body in her arms and mourn him but she looked around the area and realized this wasn't real. Her gaze narrowed at Leliana and she remembered her brother telling her stories about things like this. Demons trying to snake their way into people's heads and turn them into monsters.

 

"A demon. Am I supposed to scream in terror next?"

 

Leliana's voice then changed to Ari's as she backed into the wall, "Scream in terror next." and disappeared into the wall.

 

Josephine then walked around holding a dagger in her hands and laughed. "Being you will be so much more interesting than the Lord Seeker."

 

Josephine walked on Ari's right and when her eyes followed her and she turned her head to look at Josephine. She was gone, Ari looked around but couldn't see Josephine. She'd disappeared into the mist without a trace.

 

"Do you know what the Inquisition will become?" asked Josephine, startling Ari to look behind her but Josephine had disappeared again. "You'll see."

 

Ari continued to look for her, "When I'm done, the Elder One kill you and ascend. Then I will be you."

 

Ari started to get mad and had enough of this demon's games. She looked up into the mist "End this pathetic nightmare or fight me if you can!"

 

Ari heard laughs fill the air, "A nightmare would be a pleasure compared to how I will learn of you! When I learn enough to wear your face, your closest companions will be mine." Josephine came back into view and walked up to Ari and looked at her.

 

"Glory is coming, and the Elder One wants you to serve him like everyone else: by dying in the right way."

 

Ari felt sick to her stomach, she'd never serve this Elder One in any fashion. She gave Josephine a nasty look, "Keep talking then." She snarled.

 

Josephine walked off in an angry huff and disappeared into the mists.

 

"I am not your toy! I am envy, and I will know you!" Cullen hissed.

 

Ari was angered that this demon used the one person she cared for most to seduce her. Ari noticed a dagger in his left hand. "Tell me Herald: in your mind." Cullen stood behind a dark and shadowy version of herself and stabbed it in the back. The dark thing fell to the ground gasping for air before dying. "Tell me how you think!" Ari then turned around and saw Cullen bending over the War Table lighting up some disks on the map. "Tell me what you feel!"

 

Ari then felt something and she looked over her shoulder shocked to see the shadow version behind her. Ari turned around in surprise, the thing doubled over and cried out in pain. It fell to its knees and Ari discovered she was holding a knife and it and her hand were covered in blood. Ari dropped it in shock. She watched the thing die.

 

"Tell me what you see?"

 

Ari looked around and saw there was a doorway that wasn't there before. She entered and saw she was back in Haven when she was still a prisoner and Cassandra was calling her a liar. Ari saw a door across from where she stood and slowly walked up to it. She listened to Cassandra and realized it wasn't when she was first a prisoner but the dark version of herself had destroyed the only chance the Inquisition had of making an alliance between the Templars or the Mages.

 

The next area Ari saw her dark self with two Inquisition soldier in a field.

 

"Our enemies have surrendered unconditionally" said one soldier.

 

"The Inquisition rivals the strength of any kingdom in Thedas" said the other.

 

"Our reach begins to match my ambition." said the thing "We'll strive for more."

 

"Is imitating what you can't have your only pleasure demon?"

 

Ari wanted to figure this thing out and what it wanted from her. She wasn't going to let this thing win on any level and wanted to figure out how to defeat it.

 

"Accusing, trying to find my weakness. Is that the woman you are?" the demon asked as it laughed.

 

Green flames came out of gargoyle statues mouths forcing her to move somewhere else.

 

"You chose the Chantry's standard above all" it mocked "Will you be sad when the Elder One topples it?"

 

As Ari tried to work her way passed the flames but further ahead she heard people talking about the Chantry falling and the Herald was fighting for the country to be beaten into submission.

 

"Don't you see how glorious my world will be when you die at the hands of the Elder One?" the demon mocked.

 

Ari saw a room and went into it. It looked like a bedroom but it was like a weird wonderland with some furniture on the walls and ceiling. The door shut behind her and she turned to open it.

 

"You're hurting, helpless, hasty." Said a different voice. It sounded like a young man. "What happens to the hammer when there are no more nails?" he asked.

 

The demon was angered "What are you? Get out! This is my place!"

 

Ari opened the door, "Wait" said the boy, Ari turned around and walked back in. "Envy is hurting you." Ari surprised turned around and saw no one.

 

"Mirrors, Mirrors on my memories, a face that cannot feel but is not fake." Ari looked around listening to the voice. "I want to help you not envy.

 

The voice sounded so familiar, like someone she knew. "Who are you? Have I seen you before? Have I..."

 

"I've been watching you" said the voice, Ari turned around thinking he was there but wasn't. "I'm Cole, we're inside you or I am. You're always inside you."

 

Ari looked up and saw him standing on the ceiling. He was a young lad no more than twenty. Somewhat long stringy blonde hair, oversized hat and ragged leathers for clothes. He was fair skinned with blue eyes.

 

"It's easier to hear harder to be a part of what you're hearing, but I'm here, here helping I hope." Ari slowly walked to where he stood on the ceiling.

 

"Envy is hurting you or trying to hurt you. I tried to help, then I tried to help in the hearing it, it usually isn't like this."

 

Ari was confused, "None of what you said made sense."

 

Cole and Ari began to hear strange noises coming from outside the room. Ari backed up a little not sure of what it was or if it was going to come in.

 

"I was watching, I watch" said Cole sitting on the bed. "Every Templar knew of when you arrived. They were impressed but not like the Lord Seeker."

 

Ari looked at Cole "The Lord Seeker is an envy demon, it wants to be me."

 

"Yes" said Cole "It twisted the Commanders forced their furry, their fight, they're red inside." Cole sat up straight "Anyway you're frozen, envy is trying to take your face. I heard it and reached out and then in and then I was here."

 

Ari felt whatever Cole was he wasn't going to hurt her. "Alright Cole, if you really want to help, how do I get out?" she questioned.

 

"It's your head, I hoped you'd know how to stop it."

 

Ari sighed frustrated, "Well I don't!"

 

Cole got up on the bed and walked to the middle, "All this is envy, people, places, power. If you keep going Envy stretches. It takes strength to make more." He told her hoping off the bed.

 

"Being one person is hard. Being many too many, more and more and envy breaks down. You break out"

 

Ari was starting to understand, "So if we keep moving around in my head, we tire envy into submission."

 

Cole turned to look at Ari, "Maybe, I hope it helps. It's more than just sitting here waiting to lose your face."

 

Cole then ran out of the room with Ari following behind. "This way!" he told her.

 

Ari stopped as she saw the flames everywhere, Cole stopped. "Ideas are loud here make them louder. Think of water."

 

"Think of water?" Ari questioned.

 

Cole looked at her, "Yes"

 

The envy demon growled, "Encounter my furry, I will see more!"

 

Ari thought of water and the fire was replaced with rain. Ari moved around all the different twists and turns with Cole guiding her and the envy demon growled and hissed at its discontent. It tried to shake her by showing people she cared about in real life being interrogated, tortured or killed but Ari refused to give in and say anything. She realized as she kept moving she was going to the main hall in the castle like she did before, up and up.

 

Cole's voice encouraged her, "Almost there, keep going up."

 

Ari moved through stair ways and forests. Seeing devastation wherever she went. Finally she got to the stairs of the main hall. She ran up them as fast as she could, as she approached the door something grabbed her from behind and turned her around. It was the dark thing of herself and it was angry.

 

"Unfair, unfair!" it cried as it slammed her against the door, lifting her up by the throat. "That thing kept you whole and prevented you from giving me your shape!"

 

Ari looked down at it as she tried to loosen its grip around her throat. "What could you possibly gain by being me?" Ari groaned.

 

"What could you gain?" it asked "What?" it turned from looking at her frustrated.

 

Envy looked at her with its right hand glowing, "We'll start again" it started to reach up to her face "More pain this time. The Elder One still comes!"

 

Ari saw a black misty shape form behind Envy, "It's frightened of you." Said Cole standing on the hand of a statue.

 

Envy looked at him, "Get out of..." Ari loosened Envy's grip and got on the ground and head butted it. This seemed to break the link this thing had on her.  
  
  
**************************************************  
  
  
Ari was back in her world again and envy fell backward on the floor and it had a humanoid shape but not much else. It was very tall skinny and had no face except a mouth. Envy hissed at Ari and the others, it vanished into smoke and through a barrier that led outside to a huge balcony area behind the throne of the Maker. The throne always stood vacant as a symbol of the Maker would come back again and occupy it.

 

Barris walked in stunned, "The Lord Seeker?"

 

"No! An impostor." said Ari as she held her head from a massive headache.

 

Barris looked like he didn't know what to really do and looked at the barrier behind the Maker's throne. He got very frustrated, "That monster made sure we were unprepared! I still don't know what we're up against."

 

Ari turned to her friends "Did anyone else see a young man beside me?"

 

"What young man?" asked Barris

 

"Pale, strangely dressed." She described "He was with me."

 

Barris looked at Ari, "I saw no one. The Lord Seeker was alone when you revealed his true nature."  
  


 _Was Cole even real?_  Ari wondered.

 

Ari sighed as she looked at Barris, "I'm sorry, an envy demon replaced the Lord Seeker."

 

Cassandra looked at her shocked, "Envy? Then the Lord Seeker..."

 

"Is caged or dead." Barris finished as he lowered his head "Maker."

 

Barris looked at Ari, "It used the red lyrium to corrupt the order didn't it?" he sighed "I know that miserable stuff was risky. They often give us new kinds of lyrium. Our Commanders, some used the red stuff first to prove it was harmless."

 

That statement frightened Ari the Chantry using the Templars as nugs to test it out on. Was her brother used in this way? Did her father know of any of this was going on?

 

"The Knights would have been next" said Barris in a haunted realization. "That thing turned our leaders so we could ask when this started."

 

Ari looked at Barris and got very angry on all the Templars behalf "Then your leaders all but corrupted the Templars for the demon."

 

Barris was just as angry, "Then we will fix it!"

 

Barris looked at another Templar a scholar, "Templar, what is envy?"

 

"A Coward brother!" said another. Barris gaze was still fixed on the scholar "It studies, makes less mistakes but most of all it hides."

 

Barris sighed as he turned around looking at Ari and the others, "We need our veterans!"

 

Ari wished Ael or even Cullen were here, they'd know what to do to stop this insanity.

 

"Our Commanders have turned but our Lieutenants may still be fighting. We'll hold the hall, you find the Lieutenants and uncorrupted Lyrium stores, bring them here and I will give you envy."

 

Ari exited the Hall out through one of the side doors from the left and found another part of the courtyard. Ari and the others killed the Red Templars if they attacked. She saw across had several doors and one may have had the lyrium stores or away to reach other Templars who were fighting back.

 

A door Ari opened had papers scattered everywhere and blood paintings of eyeball all over the walls. In the center of the room was a table and a bust of a statue on it. It had a piece of paper blocking the face but it was held there by a dagger stabbing the top of the head. Ari started to read the paper and realized it was a bust of Empress Celene of Orlais.

 

Cole appeared on the other side of the table, "The Elder one wants her dead. Empress Celene he hates her, haunts her wants her dead but hides and he hid other things too."

 

Ari heard fighting in the courtyard and turned her head. She looked back and Cole was gone.

 

"This Elder One thinks highly of himself if he believes he can strike at the Empress" said Vivienne as she watched Ari go through papers.

 

"Perhaps Leliana can investigate as to why he wants Celene's head."

 

Ari and the others ran to a room on the lower left and found the room with the untainted Lyrium stores. She and the others grabbed them and returned back to the Main Hall. After they searched and found three Templar Lieutenants still alive and willing to fight envy. They returned to main hall and waited for Ari to return. She wanted Envy's head, she wanted the Templars to have their vengeance.

 

Once she came back Barris looked at her "Right, keep them off us! We'll break this beast!"

 

Ari watched Barris and half a dozen templars drink from the lyrium and pump each other up for what they were about to do. She watched the Templars kneel around the throne of the Maker and magic seemed to come from their swords as they lowered the tips to the ground. Their intent was to break the barrier that blocked entry from behind.

 

Ari and the others killed any Red Templar that emerged until the barrier was broken. She was determined to let kill these things for she could see suffering in their eyes. She felt the presence of Andraste begging her to relieve their suffering.

 

When the barrier was broken she went up the stairs and saw the entryway that lead outside. She could hear envy laughing. She realized when she went outside what it was. It was the Shrine of the Offering. A place of worship of the Maker.

 

"I touched so much of you but you are selfish with your glory. Now I'm no one!"

 

Envy growled in frustration. Ari kept her eyes out not sure where Envy was or how it was going to attack. She felt the ground in front of her shake and break away with Envy emerging.

 

Ari backed up a little as Cole walked towards it. "Dark and desperate, death to make yourself alive. I used to be like you and now I'm not anymore. You shouldn't be either!"

 

Ari had enough and was going to make this thing pay. It was going to pay for everything it did to her but also the Templars. She shot her arrows at a speed that seemed to come from another source. Like someone was guiding her hand. She felt protection, love and vengeance was over her. Like the Maker himself sought justice for his Templars, his guardians of the people and of the faith.

 

At one moment Cassandra thought she saw Ari's arrows glow as they pierced any barriers that Envy put up destroying them. She could've sworn it was divine intervention helping her and them.

 

When Envy was dead and lying on the ground Ari turned to see the Templars were waiting for her to come back to the main set of stairs that led back into the main hall.

 

Ser Barris approached her with his hands behind his back "The demon is dead. Andraste be praised she shielded you from it's touch. We have numbers across Thedas but we let this happen." Barris walked back to his men and looked at her. "Our officers either failed to see it or were complicate. The Templars are ready to hear what the Inquisition needs of us."

 

Ari took a moment to think about it all and even looked back for a split second to look at the Breach before, she looked at them all and felt what needed to be said well up inside her. "You need to hear this to feel the truth in your hearts. I am the Herald of our lady manifest, I'm the Herald of Andraste! She sent me to remind you of your sacred duty. A shield against dark magic, knights who will end the Breach."

 

Barris walked up to her, "We will not deny our lady's will, not anymore. But the order is leaderless, gutted by betrayal, we must rebuild it."

 

Ari smiled at him, "Your order is a symbol that holds the people's respect! That cannot die today! We offer you an alliance: supplies, grounds, shelters to offer you! All we ask is your help to close the Breach."

 

Barris walked up next to Ari looking at his fellow Templars "Do we take the Inquisition's terms Brothers and Sisters?"

 

All the Templars cheered with their hands in the air in agreement. Barris looked at Ari, "The Templars will come, I hope your stronghold will be ready."

 

"We will be take in anyone who is willing to throw their hat in with us."

 

Cole watched Ari and decided to follow her and the others to Haven. When Ari and the others returned to Haven Cassandra was hot when she called an immediate meeting into the War Room!

 

"Officers betraying their soldiers, Templars without leaders, an envy demon imitating the Lord Seeker, we should have taken them to task!" Cassandra raged "The crimes they committed..."

 

Cullen interrupted her, "Were committed by their officers! The soldiers of the order will serve."

 

Leliana looked at Cullen, "These crimes should've put them at our mercy, yet the terms of this alliance do not benefit the Inquisition as they should!" Leliana then looked at Ari "You should have consulted us Herald."

 

Ari wasn't taking this crap lying down and looked at he,r "I wasn't going to let the order vanish! I wasn't going to let Andraste's knights vanish! Everything my brother died for and Cullen bled for wasn't going to be in vain. You all think it was so easy you be the Herald and see how things turn out for a while!"

 

Everyone stared at her wide eyed, "Besides we still need to prepare for them! With my family's ties to the Chantry I have contacts in the lyrium trade, regular lyrium." she growled.

 

Josephine looked at her, "If you'll be so kind as to put me in touch with them, I'll secure funding. How many Templars are expected?"

 

"A few dozen veterans are coming ahead of the rest" said Leliana "to help seal the Beach."

 

Ari took a sigh, "How soon till these veterans arrive?"

 

Suddenly Cole appeared out of thin air on top of the War Table. "There almost here" said Cole "Templars don't like to be late." Cole seemed to be examining a circular weight in his hand.

 

This caused Cullen and Cassandra to draw their swords.

 

"Maker" said Cullen as he got in front of Ari, "Wait!" she cried out with her hands in the air. She pushed Cullen aside.

 

"I came with you to help" said Cole "I would have told you before but you were busy."

 

Ari smiled, "That's fine Cole, you just startled us appearing thin air."

 

"I wasn't air, I was here you didn't see me. Most people don't until I let them." Cassandra looked at Cole who put down the circular weight "Call the guards this creature is not what you'd..."

 

"A moment please Cassandra" interrupted Leliana "I would like to hear why he came."

 

Cole looked at Ari, "You help people, you made them safe when they would've died. I want to do that I can help."

 

Ari nodded as she looked at Cassandra, "Cole saved my life in Therinfal, I couldn't have defeated envy without him."

 

"But what does he want now?" questioned Cassandra.

 

"I really think he's trying to help." said Ari

 

"I won't be in the way, tiny no trouble. No notice taken unless you want me to."

 

Cullen looked at Ari, "You aren't honestly suggesting we give him run of the camp?"

 

"Not freely perhaps" said Josephine "but it seems a waste to..." Josephine then realized Cole disappeared. "Hold on"

 

"Where did he go?" asked Cassandra

 

Ari smiled, "He'll do that."

 

Leliana giggled, "It's a good trick, we must see if he can teach it to anyone else. In the meantime I will have my people keep an eye on the boy."

 

Ari felt betrayed in her council's lack of faith in her, she left without another word. Cullen was about to go after her.

 

Cassandra looked at them all, "You should know, when she was fighting the envy demon, I saw the Herald's arrow glow with a golden light. I truly believe she was sent by the Maker and holy Andraste."

 

Cullen looked at Cassandra stunned, "I have never seen anything like it and I do think we need to trust her decisions more because of who truly sent her."


	8. Fire and Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari and Cullen spend the night together and Ari has a good morning! She then tells the Council it's time to seal the Breach. When she does the Elder One makes its presence known...

Ari was in her cabin taking a bath, she needed to get as clean as possible after dealing with that demon. She heard a knock at the door, "Who is it?"

 

  
"It's Cullen"

 

  
Ari smiled as she washed her arm, "Come in"

 

  
Cullen opened the door and immediately blushed. "Maker's Breath Ari, I'm sorry!" and was about to bolt out the door.

 

  
"Cullen, don't go."

 

  
Cullen looked at Ari as red as a turnip, "I'm sitting in the bath and I doubt you can see anything from there."

 

  
Cullen looked down at the floor, "Just sit down on the bed and tell me what you want."

 

  
Cullen sat on the foot of her bed keeping his eyes to the floor. She giggled seeing him about burst into flames of embarrassment.

 

  
"I came to make sure you were alright."

 

  
Ari looked at him for a moment, "I'm fine, I wasn't going to let the order fall Cullen. I wasn't going to..."

 

  
"I know" Ari looked at him, "I know you did your best Ari. I'm proud of you no matter what the others say."

 

  
Cullen looked up at her, "Are you alright? I heard what the Envy demon tried to do to you."

 

  
Ari sat up wrapping her arms around her legs looking at him for a moment but quickly looked away when a look in his eye, told her he knew this kind of torment. "I'm fine"

 

  
Cullen knew better, he stood up and took off his coat and held it up for her. "Why don't you get out of there, you're too distracting in there."

 

  
Ari giggled as she stood up and took Cullen's coat and wrapped around herself as stepped out of the tub. Cullen looked up at Ari and realized very quickly she now was even more distracting than before. Ari looked amazing in that coat with nothing underneath, it made his cock twitch. The look Ari gave him as she fluffed the fur mantle on his coat almost made Cullen snap. He wanted to throw Ari on the bed and consume every inch of her. As Cullen started to feel his pants tighten on him. Cullen quickly put his eyes to the floor again and took her left hand and took her to the bed. Ari got on top of it as he did on the opposite side.

 

  
Cullen then quickly cuddled up to Ari wrapping his arms around her. He gently kissed Ari's head as he stroked her silver hair as she closed her eyes. "I feel dirty knowing it was in my mind Cullen. No amount of bathing can ever get it clean."

 

  
Cullen gave a small squeeze with her in his arms. He knew what Ari spoke of and how he still had trouble moving on from it. He didn't want it to destroy her. Ari sat up with the front of Cullen's coat which barely covered her breasts. Cullen had a hard time keeping his eyes fixed on hers.

 

  
Cullen gently rubbed her left lower arm, "I know Ari, the important thing is that you didn't let it win."

 

  
Ari looked down for a moment, "It knew my feelings for you and it used you against me."

 

  
Cullen nodded, "Demons often use anything they can against you, to either break you or lure you to trust them." Ari shivered as she remembered the look in the fake Cullen's eyes, the cruelty, the malice and the evil. "The important thing is that you are here now and know I'm not that damn creature."

 

  
Cullen looked at her curiously, "Ari?"

 

  
Cullen quickly realized Ari had fallen asleep in his arms. He had brought her enough comfort for her to relax and sleep. Cullen closed his eyes and settled in for the night.

 

  
When Ari woke the next morning, dawn just barely peeking through the windows in her cabin, Cullen was snuggled up to her. She felt something pressing up against her abdomen. Ari moved her right hand down, she blushed when she realized it was between Cullen's legs. She was quickly learning things about men she'd never imagined. Ari panicked when Cullen moved his hips into her hand and she quickly removed her hand. She didn't want Cullen to think she was a pervert. Cullen to a deep breath as she could feel him smile against her hair.

 

  
"Good morning Ari." he said slightly sleepy.

 

  
Ari blushed, "I hope, I didn't wake you?"

 

  
"Not at all." Cullen yawned, "I usually get up at this time. Feeling better, I take it?" She slipped her hand into his, and held it, tracing patterns with her thumb.

 

  
Cullen paused and pulled Ari closer to him, shyly. "Can I offer you a good morning kiss?"

 

  
Ari giggled. "I'd be insulted if you didn't kiss..." Cullen's lips stopped her flow of words and left her weak in the knees. She was thankful she was already laying down.

 

  
"Good morning," Cullen murmured against Ari's lips, eyes shut, holding her against him.

 

  
Cullen kissed her again, a little longer this time, with a flick of his tongue against her lips, subtle enough that she might have imagined it.

 

  
Ari was breathless. "What was that for?"

 

  
Cullen pulled her in, hard against him now, and kissed her torridly, mouth demanding entrance, all subtlety lost. Ari obeyed eagerly. He kissed her with no restraint, since there were no prying eyes to watch them. When it finally ended, Ari's hands were dug deep into Cullen's hair and he was holding her against the bed.

 

  
"That was a 'thank you'. For taking care of me. I don't know if I ever properly thanked you, before." 

 

  
"I could never have expected this. You are so..." Cullen looked at her rubbing her right cheek with his thumb.

 

  
Ari looked at up with eyes that showed she cared for Cullen, "I feel the same..."

 

  
Cullen pulled Ari in again and kissed her one more time, slower, powerful, like Ari was air and he was a drowning man. Her mouth opened almost before he thought to ask. Feeling the warmth, Cullen groaned as he pressed Ari against him, his hand holding her butt, molding her into his increasingly hard body.

 

  
Ari could feel his body reacting to the kiss, her presence, but Cullen didn't stop, didn't hold back this time. He groaned again into her mouth and between the sound and the pressure against her abdomen she felt warmth pooling between her thighs. She moaned, and Cullen buried a hand in Ari's hair, still wild from sleeping, and tilted her head for better access. Far from stopping her brain began to play a million and one scenarios and this kiss was feeding them all.

 

  
Cullen suddenly dropped the hand that was in Ari's hair, cupping the other side of her butt, and lifted it. Now Ari was pressed against Cullen more intimately, which now felt like it was all the right places. Ari mewled, more than a little desperate. Her mind raced. Was this it? Were they... she didn't mind. Cullen rolled Ari onto her back as she opened her legs to give him better access to her.

 

  
Ari's whole body felt warm as he slid down to her knees in a smooth controlled movement at the edge of the bed, still holding her. Ari gasped a bit at Cullen's simple show of strength, and moaned when Cullen came back to her and his groin came up to slide her harder into his core. Cullen laid over her, slowly, carefully, as Ari grabbed onto the pile of blankets, kissing her throat as he went.

 

  
Ari returned the favor, nipping at Cullen slightly. It was his turn to gasp, and paused, catching his breath. Ari mentally groaned, but controlled herself very reluctantly.

 

  
"Cullen, what are you thinking?" Cullen looked at Ari, a divine vision against the blankets, and smoothed her hair slightly.

 

  
"My thoughts..."

 

  
Cullen flashed a wicked grin at Ari, "You." Cullen leaned over Ari, supporting himself on his arms like he could do it forever. "You are amazing."

 

  
Ari blushed, as he smiled, "I want to be with you, kiss you, hold you and do things to you that will leave you a wanting mess under me. However I shall do nothing without your consent. I will wait for you for as long as you need."

 

  
"I don't want you to feel like an object," Cullen protested "You are not something to be owned."

 

  
Ari laughed, "With compliments you give me, it's nice to know that I'm loved, cared for. Feel free to tell me as often as you like that I'm lovely or irresistible." She punctuated the remark with a kiss. "I treasure your words like jewels on a golden chain." she told told Cullen as she held his face in her hands. "No one has ever said these kind of things to me."

 

  
Cullen shook his head in confusion, "You deserve every word and so much more." He started to remove his coat from Ari's body, his hands shaking a little.

 

  
"The only man who ever said anything about me was my father and the only time he said anything remotely close to your words was when he tried to sell me off like a golden Halla."

 

  
Cullen kissed the top of Ari's right hand, "My feelings are genuine never believe they are anything else."

 

  
Cullen's eyes were on Ari's chest, his coat brushed off of her, her beautiful breasts revealed. The last bits of fabric hanging on either side of her breasts. Ari sat up slightly and it fell away, nonchalantly. Ari was a little self-conscious with Cullen's stare, but hid it with a good-natured tease. "Have a thing for Heralds, Commander?"

  
"You are a goddess." The words fell from his lips like honeyed wine.

 

  
Surely nothing from the Fade or beyond, nothing from the Golden City or Andraste herself could compare with Ari in Cullen's eyes.

 

  
Ari blushed red as she sat up on her knees and hauled Cullen up against her, enthusiasm trumping skill in the kisses she aimed at his neck, lips, anywhere she could reach. Ari reached one hand behind Cullen's neck and the other around behind to find Cullen's backside and squeezed.

 

  
Cullen let the air out from his lips in a strangled noise and his resolved snapped. Cullen cupped the back of Ari's head again and tilted her neck, sucking hard. Ari moaned under him, her core ached as it, throbbed its need.

 

  
"Lay down again," he breathed against her neck, realizing too late it didn't sound like a request, but Ari complied anyway, sinking to her knees, and then resting her head on her pillow. There was no nervousness now, Cullen realized, just anticipation and passion vivid in Ari's eyes.

 

  
Ari's eyes beckoned and Cullen nearly fell over in his desire to reach her, touching her again. Cullen met Ari's lips and kissed her like the meaning of life was buried within them. Cullen then pulled away, slowly, kissing her chin, her neck, her collarbone. Cullen paused by Ari's breasts, her divine breasts, and stroked one, gently with his thumb. Ari caught a moan in her throat before it could get escape. With a smile on his lips Cullen rubbed it, harder, between two fingers this time, and the trapped moan escaped from Ari's lips. Cullen bent his head over and kissed her nipple with that, teasing it between his lips, and then his teeth.

 

  
Ari's hands flew to his hair, "Maker, Cullen!"

 

  
Cullen smiled against Ari's breast, more confident now he kissed his way to the other side. Skipping the teasing entirely, Cullen mouthed her and sucked, hard. Ari's back arched off the sheets, a sound escaping Ari's lips that was not a moan or even a whine. Cullen ran his tongue back over the tip, licking upwards, experimenting more. Cullen was loving the sounds Ari made and decided to tease Ari a little more. He sucked again, hard, at the same time as he rolled Ari's other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Ari managed a weak glare, so Cullen decided to suck hard again and she reacted accordingly, back arched, eyes closed.

 

  
"Perhaps I should just worship you instead?" Cullen chuckled.

 

  
Cullen went back to work, playing, teasing, sucking. Cullen wondered at the possibilities as Ari writhed underneath him. Cullen moved on, leaving a hand on her breast to play there. They were so soft and sweet, he nearly hated to move on to his destination. Cullen kissed and licked a pattern under Ari's navel and she giggled and bucked up. He did it again, unable to resist. Ari was wet to at this point she dripping. Cullen felt a certain amount of pride at that and glossed her lips with a finger.

 

  
Ari's teeth were ground together from Cullen's teasing, and but flew apart in a gasp as Cullen slid a finger inside, watching Ari's face.

 

  
Ari's noises were indescribable, "May I?" Cullen asked, not moving.

 

  
"Yes!" Ari choked out.

 

  
Cullen slid his finger out again and adjusted himself with his other hand. This was more difficult than Cullen thought it would be, the level of anticipation having peaked for both of them.

 

  
Ari's eyes opened, "Cullen?" she felt rather vulnerable, naked and spread out on the bed beneath him.

 

  
"Ari..." Cullen breathed, as he knelt down and took one of her legs, slowly lifting it over his shoulder. Cullen shut his eyes, nose and lips floating over her center, a little lick with the tip of his tongue, and then a larger one, delving between Ari's folds more bravely.

 

  
Ari jumped from the sensation, Cullen looked up at her, "Are you alright?"

 

  
Again Ari was embarrassed to the fact of her naivete of being touched by a man. Ari blushed horribly which caused Cullen to rub her thighs with his hands as he kissed her inner thighs which made them twitch.

 

  
"Do you want me to stop?" he asked

 

  
Ari shook her head, "I've never..."

 

  
Cullen looked at her, "Do you want me to stop?" Cullen asked again.

 

  
Ari sat up and ran her fingers in her hair and then in Cullen's. "This isn't unpleasant for you? Putting your mouth..."

 

  
Cullen smiled and gently shook his head, "No, honestly I enjoy giving you pleasure."

 

  
Ari watched Cullen kiss her knee and moved his lips down her thigh before he looked at Ari with his honeycombed eyes. Feeling Cullen's touch was beyond compare and she loved it. Knowing Cullen wanted to pleasure and touch her in this way was amazing to her. Ari could see he was waiting for her consent before touching again.

 

  
Ari nodded as she looked at him, Ari was too embarrassed to say how good it all felt. Ari continued to sit up as Cullen went back and slowly moved his tongue back into her folds. Ari became breathless as the wonderful sensations took her body again. Cullen made a mission out of making sure that Ari was going to enjoy every second of this. It wasn't long before Ari's arms gave out and she laid back down moaning.

 

Ari moaned as Cullen remembered his own experiences with women, which were only two before Ari.

 

  
Cullen licked harder, with a flat tongue up her slit. Ari shuddered against Cullen and he made a mental note. Cullen closed his lips around Ari's clit, he had fondled it the last time they were together, and traced little circles around it.

 

  
Cullen closed his lips just as he had around her nipples and sucked just as hard. Ari came unglued, digging her hands back into Cullen's hair.

 

  
"Cullen!"

 

  
Cullen continued on despite the possible hair loss. Cullen licked around Ari's clit again, and then over with a flat tongue, repeating the action when Ari's hips jerked up in response. Cullen put her other leg over Cullen's other shoulder and spread herself a little wider. Ari had never felt so vulnerable, she thought to herself as she panted, eyes shut.

 

  
"Ari?"

 

  
Ari could only moan, as Cullen continued to tease her with his fingers and mouth. Cullen needed to see her gorgeous eyes, it was all he could think about. Ari opened her eyes, locking them with his, over her pelvis. Cullen smiled, seeing those blue eyes nearly black with passion. Cullen dipped back into Ari, filling her with his tongue, watching her carefully. Cullen had never seen anything so gorgeous.

 

  
"Maker, Ari, you are beautiful."

 

  
Ari smiled, still tense and Cullen went back to work, humming against her. Cullen circled Ari's clit again with his tongue, and slid one finger and then another inside of her, placing the other hand on Ari's stomach, hoping to keep her still longer. His tongue slid up and down between Ari's clit and his fingers, tasting, rubbing, trying to match his rhythm to his thrusting.

 

  
They were interrupted the last time when he nearly threw Ari over the threshold, Cullen was determined to help her make it this time. This was magic, Ari decided, not caring if it was impossible for a Templar to perform such a thing. It had to be, the sensations sweeping through her body weren't of this world. They had to be from the Fade, or the Golden City.

 

  
Cullen curled his fingers slightly and Ari shattered around him, bursting as she screamed for all to hear. Cullen lapped up Ari, eagerly, hardly recognizing the man who performed the action, and trying to ignore his own need as Ari rode her own pleasure out under Cullen's hands. Cullen decided that Ari was lovely, delectable, and he had done this wonderful thing to her.

 

  
Ari reached down, grabbing Cullen's arm, and pulled him unresisting back up to her lips. Cullen kissed Ari, and she tasted herself for the first time on Cullen's tongue, his lips. Cullen groaned, just the thought of Ari nearly enough for him to come, his still clothed erection throbbed against her thigh.

 

  
"Ari, I..."

 

  
"I know," she said, still kissing Cullen madly, intoxicated with her own taste mixed with his. "What can I do?" Ari asked.

 

  
"Cullen, please, let me help you." her voice did him in.

 

  
Cullen chuckled as he took her hands into his and kissed them. "It's alright, we can do that another time."

 

  
Cullen slowly got off the bed and put things back together as he raked his finger through his hair. Ari took his coat as she got off the bed. Ari walked over as handed it back to Cullen. Again Cullen kissed her his hands holding her face as he consumed her.

 

  
Cullen smiled against her lips, "I will see you later."

 

  
Ari nodded as she stroked his cheeks gently as she nodded. She looked up at Cullen, "I will close the Breach as soon as the Templars get here."

 

  
Cullen nodded, "Good, things will be okay."

 

  
Cullen opened the door to her cabin and left her to get dressed. Cullen knew he'd never get the images of her as bare as the day the Maker made her, would never leave him.

 

  
**********************************************************************************

 

  
Ari walked out her cabin and saw Varric nearby.

 

  
Varric looked at her then the fire popped, "The Templars joins the Inquisition. Even with Cullen here I never thought that would happen. I mean of course after Kirkwall, I never thought anyone would use red lyrium on purpose either."

 

  
Varric's face soured as he shook his head, "The Templars should know better than anyone what that shit does to people. Finding more of it really punches a hole in my 'red lyrium' at the Temple was a coincidence theory."

 

  
Ari really didn't like the red lyrium either. "How long does it take for red lyrium to grow? How fast can it spread?"

 

  
Varric sighed, "It took years for it infect the people of Kirkwall but no one was actually ingesting the stuff. This Elder One managed to take the worse thing I could think of and make it worse. That's an accomplishment."

 

  
Ari shook her head and took a deep sigh. Everything she saw and experienced deeply disturbed her. "Don't worry Varric the Inquisition has the numbers to track down this lyrium and destroy it."

 

  
Varric nodded, "I more so, I don't want to think about what happens if it starts a plague. I've got people trying to find out where the red stuff came from. I think maybe we should make this a priority. But that's enough doom and gloom." he smiled and chuckled "You just won a major victory for the Inquisition! What are you going to do celebrate?"

 

  
Ari smiled, "That's a good point! We should have something like a banquet! We should have a banquet!"

 

  
Varric smiled, "Word to Josephine and should arrange anything! I bet maybe I could get Cullen to ask you to go with him."

 

  
Ari's cheeks blushed, "I know you two are getting close and that is good. You're good for him."

 

  
Ari nodded as she patted Varric's left shoulder. "Thanks Varric."

 

  
The Dwarf smiled back, "No problem."

 

  
Ari then walked off and down the stairs to outer camp. Ari wanted to talk to Cassandra she walked over to where Cassandra usually trained. As Ari approached she saw Cassandra talking to one of the Templars.

 

  
Neither looked happy, "And what are we supposed to do exactly?", snapped the Templar.

 

  
He looked to be in his forties. He had a cap on his head. Dark eyes, pale skin and was looked very frustrated.

 

  
Cassandra looked at him, "What you always do, complain!"

 

  
The Templar gave her a very condescending look, "We've already spoken with Commander Cullen! No one listens! We know for a fact there are mages that are guilty of horrific crimes against the Maker. Do you expect us to ignore that?"

 

  
Cassandra cut him off, "Yes! You Templar are our allies not our wards! Act like it!"

 

  
The Templar seemed insulted, "How are we supposed to"

 

  
Cassandra had, had enough, "DEAL WITH IT!"

 

  
The Templar backed up and turned to leave. He then looked at Ari unhappily as she approached them. Ari turned to look at him before she turned around to look at Cassandra who was taking a cleansing breath.

 

  
Cassandra looked at Ari, "It never ends evidently"

 

  
Ari looked at her expecting to be yelled at, "Is there an issue with the Templars? Can I help?"

 

  
Cassandra smiled, "The Templars are here as equals they need to get used to what that means. It is your doing after all."

 

  
There it was the blame Ari was waiting for. "You created this alliance"

 

  
Ari sighed and looked into the distance. She only wanted to save the Order and bring back stability. None of them deserved that fate, to be made into monsters. Templars deserved their respect and honor back. Why couldn't anyone see that? 

 

  
Ari looked at Cassandra, "I had to think on my feet and I did what I could. It was the right thing to do!"

 

  
Cassandra got a surprised look on her face and was at a loss for words for a moment. "Oh, I do sound like I'm blaming you don't I? I don't disapprove, in fact you did well. You made a decision when it had to be made and here we are. I wish I could say this was my doing."

 

  
Ari smiled getting praise from Cassandra was high indeed. "We wouldn't be here at all if you hadn't stood up against the Chantry!"

 

Cassandra looked at her, "You're being kind"

 

  
Ari smiled, "You're discounting your role in this."

 

  
Cassandra sighed, "Let's close the Breach first then let's say how successful I was."

 

  
Ari started to walk away, Cassandra reached out with her hand, "Hold a moment."

 

  
Ari turned around. "I want you to understand something. I want you to understand that we think of you as more than the one who bares the mark here. Neither do we think of you didn't do what was best for the Inquisition. I know you want to do right by your brother and his memory. We want you are our equal and we would like to think of you as a friend."

 

  
Ari gave Cassandra a curious look, "The night you took care of Cullen, it was kind of you to look after him. He normally prefers to suffer alone. It was nice to see someone care about him. You have my respect for that."

 

  
Ari didn't know what to say having Cassandra was like having gold. Cassandra then turned and walked off to continue her training.

 

  
Ari then heard a strange sound like a small thunder roar, she looked off into the distance and saw that the Templars had finally arrived. She smiled knowing the time had come to finally close the Breach. Ari walked by Cullen and flashed him a flirtatious smile and Cullen picked up on that. He gave a low chuckled as he caught sight of a soldier making a stupid mistake and yelled at him. He then followed her as she headed to the Chantry to meet up with the others. 

 

  
When Ari walked to the Chantry and into the War Room, everyone was there and she looked at everyone.

 

  
"Let's get this done."

 

  
Cullen looked at her, "The best of the Templars are ready Herald! Be certain you are ready for the assault on the Breach. We cannot know how you will be affected!" he said to her concerned.

 

  
Ari looked at Cassandra, "Let's get started"

 

  
Cassandra nodded and left with her, "We will go to the ruins then! Solas will have the meet us there. I will collect the Templars on the way."

 

  
At the ruins Ari, Cassandra, Solas and the Templars had gathered around the Breach. Ari looked at her mark which was flaring. Cassandra looked at Ari as Solas approached he leaned on his staff as he looked at the Breach. He turned his head to look at Ari who looked at him with some fear in her eyes. She knew the time had finally had come and her heart was pounding. She lowered her hand as approached the Breach. Cassandra turned and walked to where the Templars stood above them in the ruins.

 

  
"TEMPLARS!"  
  


 

Solas followed behind her raising his staff over his head, "Focus pass the Herald!" he held out his right hand "Let her will draw out from you!"

 

  
Solas then looked at Ari as she slowly approached the Breach. Ari's hand was somewhat extended. The energy of the mark and the Breach struggled with each other threatening to push her back. Her mark flared with energy as tried to extend her hand. Solas gave all the mages a serious look urging them to focus as they held onto their staves. One Templar called out kneeling with his sword before him, blade down. His sword's blade sunk into the earth as energy started to flow. The other Templars followed suite and energy flowed from them and into Ari giving her the strength she needed to extend her hand.

 

  
The mark and rift from the Breach connected and she poured energy into it to seal it. With a flash of light Ari was pushed back onto her butt hard. So was everyone else for that matter. Cassandra and Solas slowly rose to their feet. Cassandra passed by the mages who were trying to regain their senses. She saw Ari on her knees. Her mark still active pretty good. Ari looked over her right shoulder as Cassandra approached. Cassandra put her hand on her friend's back signaling it was done.

 

  
"You did it!" Ari rose to her feet.

 

  
Ari turned around as everyone around her cheered. Cassandra gave her a smile of approval.

 

  
When they got back everyone in Haven was cheering for them. Even Cullen gave her a smile and a look of approval before walking away. She grabbed Cullen's hand and walked into the inner camp. People were singing and dancing all round. She had done it she had done the impossible for anyone to do. Music filled the air as she watched people drink and dance over where Varric's tent was. She was just above where the steps to the Chantry were and there was a drop above the tents. Cassandra approached Ari. She could hear the Seeker's footsteps behind her.

 

  
Cassandra stood next to her "Solas confirms that heavens are scared but calm." She put her hands behind her back.

 

  
Ari looked her, "The Breach is sealed. We have reports of lingering rifts! Many questions remain" Cassandra turned her head to look at Ar,i "but this was a victory! Word of your heroism has spread."

 

  
Ari wasn't sure if that was good or bad. She looked at Cassandra with a smile, "You know how many were involved! Luck put me at the center."

 

  
Cassandra smiled "A strange kind of luck" She turned her head to look into the distance "I'm not sure if we need more or less. But you're right, this was a victory of alliance." She looked back at Ari "One of few in recent memory. With the Breach closed that alliance will need new focus."

 

  
Suddenly alarm bells could be heard in the distance and the massive march of an army. Lights of torches could be seen in the distance.

 

  
Cullen and his men came running out, "FORCES APPROACHING! TO ARMS!" he then ran to the gates.

 

  
All the civilians started to run and scream in a panic. Ari and Cassandra looked at the forces approaching and Cassandra turned to go down the stairs.

 

  
"We must get to the gate!" Cassandra then drew her sword and ran down them. Ari worried for what was now to come. Blackwall, Iron Bull and Varric ran to her. Iron Bull looked at her with a grunt, "So celebratory drinks are on hold huh?"

 

  
Ari jumped off the ledge and ran to the gates with her bow in her hand. She ran down the stairs to the main gate to the outer camp with Cassandra.

 

  
Varric shook his head, "I knew this was too easy!"

 

  
When Ari and the others got to the gate Cullen, Josephine and Leliana were already there. Cassandra looked at the Commander "Cullen?"

 

  
Cullen looked at her with his sword in his hand, "One watch guard reported it's a massive force!" He pointed to the mountain, "The bulk over the mountain!"

 

  
Ari went around them and down the stairs. She saw lights flashing under the gates.

 

  
Ari slowed to the first step and looked under the gate watching the gate. The gates pushed as something tried to get in.

 

  
"IF SOMEONE COULD LET ME IN I'D APPRECIATE IT!", cried out a voice.

 

  
Two guards went down the stairs to the gate doors. Ari ran down the stairs and opened the doors herself. A small group of bodies circled around a young mage. He had dark dusky skin, short black hair. He was kneeling down using his staff to prop himself up as he took deep breaths. Ari and Cullen came running to him stopping short of the man.

 

  
He had grey eyes and a tunic with a collar over his shoulder. He had leather armor under it. His face was clean shaved but he did have a fine mustache that curled at the ends and a small nip of hair under his lip. His hair was neat and styled up at the top. He had no sideburns. His eyebrows were neatly groomed and was that eyeliner? He had a regal look about him as well as spoiled and pampered. 

 

  
The man looked at them, "Ah I'm here to warn you! Fashionably late I'm afraid."

 

  
Cullen sheathed his sword as the man slowly got onto his feet. But then almost fell flat on his face but Cullen caught him and helped him back on his feet. The man shrugged his fatigue off as he sighed.

 

  
"Mite exhausted, don't mind me."

 

  
The man looked at Ari and Cullen "My name is Dorian Pavus, and I bring you grave news from Redcliffe...an army of rebel mages, right behind me."

 

  
Ari and Cullen looked at each other not sure what was going on before they slowly looked back at the mage.

 

  
Dorian looked at them, "They are under the command of the Venatori, in service to something called the 'Elder One'."

 

  
Dorian took a few steps back and pointed to the top of the mountain ridge line. Cullen and Ari saw a woman in the distance standing on it.

 

  
"The woman is Calpernia, she commands the Venatori. For that" A dark cloud showed next to Calpernia and a creature showed up. "The Elder One."

 

  
The Elder One watched them from his view point as the Venatori marched down the mountain. Dorian looked at the army marching at them.

 

  
"They were already marching on Haven. I risked my life getting here first!"

 

  
Ari looked panic stricken looked at Cullen, "Cullen! Give me a plan! ANYTHING!"

 

  
Cullen looked at her, "Haven is no fortress if we are to withstand this monster we must control the battle! Get out there and hit that force with everything you can!" He pointed to the trebuchet not too far from. Cullen then drew his sword and faced his men and the Templars "TEMPLARS! YOU HAVE SANCTION TO ENGAGE THEM! SOLDIERS PROTECT THE PEOPLE!" He then pointed his sword overhead "FOR OUR LIVES! FOR ALL OF US!" the men rallied around Cullen.

 

  
They cheered as Cullen and the men ran into the fray. Ari prayed he'd be safe she watched the Venatori descend. Ari saw Cullen's men shooting the trebuchet and fighting to keep the Venatori away. She and the others ran over to help keep them off till enough were fired that Venatori backed off some from that area some. One of the soldiers noticed the other trebuchet wasn't firing so Ari went over to look. As she ran over she could see the trebuchet was abandoned.

 

  
When Ari rounded the bend she saw why Venatori. They had killed the soldiers manning it. Ari and the others fought for control over and every time Ari got a chance she would turn the wheel that turned the trebuchet around facing the mountain. Finally Ari fired it and the boulder it its mark smashing into the mountain. This caused a rockslide were massive rocks and snow covered a massive amount of the Venatori. The snow pushed and covered the bodies extinguishing their torches. A victory horn could be heard overhead and Varric struck her on the back in congratulations. Ari at that moment was pretty proud of herself.

 

  
Suddenly everything changed when a thunderous cry shrieked overhead. Everyone looked up and saw a massive black dragon in the sky. It blew a fire bomb onto the trebuchet destroying it. Everyone scattered like mice. Ari slowly rose to their feet, Varric ran back from the bushes.

 

  
"SHIT WHO ORDERED THE END OF THE DAMNED WORLD!"

 

  
Ari kept her eyes to the sky as she ran back to Haven's main gate. "EVERYONE TO THE GATES!"

 

  
Ari saw the Blacksmith Harritt trying to get into his house as it was on fire. Heavy boxes blocked the door. She used mind blast to shatter them and he was able to get in and grab what few things he could. She continued to run for the gate.

 

  
Cullen was at the gate "MOVE IT! MOVE IT!" people were running past him as he urged them in. When Ari and the others were in he pushed the gate shut as the dragon flew overhead.

 

  
Once the gate was shut she looked at him Cullen walked passed her and up the stairs. "WE NEED EVERYONE IN THE CHANTRY! IT'S THE ONLY BUILDING THAT CAN HOLD AGAINST THAT BEAST!" he then looked at Ari as he stopped partially up the stairs. Cullen shook his head, "At this point just make them work for it!"

 

  
Cullen then climbed the rest of the stairs and left. Ari could hear people screaming for help as they were trapped in burning buildings or being attacked by Red Templars. Ari and the others helped all those they could but sadly couldn't save everyone. Dead bodies laid everywhere and Ari did her best to kill all the Venatori she could. Once Ari saved everyone she could she and the others headed for the Chantry.

 

  
The dragon still flew overhead destroying building everything all around them. The Chantry doors flew open Roderick limped towards the entrance.

 

  
"Move! Keep going! The Chantry is your shelter!"

 

  
Ari made sure that her friends entered the building first before her. Once they were all in she looked around to make sure there was no major damage to the building itself. She turned around to see Roderick collapse in Dorian's arms. Doran threw Roderick's left arm over his shoulder and helped him walk.

 

  
"A brave man, he stood against a Venatori!" Roderick had a half smile "Briefly, I am no Templar."

 

  
Cole helped him sit in a chair. Ari and Cullen caught sight of each other and smiled.

 

  
"Herald!" Cullen ran up to her, "Our position is not good! That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us! No demands just advance, after advance, after advance." Cullen shook his head.

 

"There was no bargaining with the mages, either. The Elder One knows what it wants!" said Dorian "From what I have gathered in Redcliffe, it marched all this way to take you Herald."

 

  
Ari looked at Dorian with a snort, she wasn't going to let all these people die for her. "If it save all these people it can have me." Cullen was amazed at her bravery of heart.

  
Dorian gave half a smirk "An assassin would take you up on that. But this force hasn't seemed too concerned with specifics. Such a promising start with the landslide." Dorian chuckled, "If only trebuchets remained an option."

 

  
Cullen slowly looked at Dorian then at Ari, "They are, if we turn the last of them to the mountain above us."

 

  
"We're overrun, to hit the enemy we'd bury Haven." Ari told Cullen.

 

  
Cullen knew that, "This is no survivable now, the only choice we have now is how spitefully we end this."

 

  
Dorian stood up in a huff and approached Cullen, "Well that's not acceptable, I didn't race all the way here to only have you drop rocks on my head."

 

  
Cullen got in Dorian's face, "So what we surrender? Have them kill us?"

 

  
Dorian glared at Cullen, "Dying is typically a last resort, not first! For a Templar, you are thinking like a blood mage!"

 

  
"There is a path" Roderick interrupted, "You wouldn't know it unless you made the summer pilgrimage as I have!"

 

  
  
Ari, Dorian and Cullen walked in closer, "The people can escape!" Roderick stood up holding his wound "She must have shown me! Andraste must have shown me so I could tell you."

 

  
Ari looked at him curiously "What are you on about Roderick?"

 

  
Roderick looked at her "It was when I walked the path, I did not make the start it was overgrown. Now with so many in the conclave dead, to be the only one who remembers? I don't know, if this simple memory can save us. This could be more than mere accident. You could be more!"

 

  
Ari knew what she what she had to do no matter the cost. "If that thing is here for me, I'll make him fight for it!"

 

  
Cullen's heart sank and his face showed it, he shook his head. "And when the mountain falls? What about you?"

 

  
Ari looked away from him closing her eyes. She knew if this meant her life to save everyone else that's what it meant. Cullen couldn't stand the thought, he couldn't even think it.

 

  
Cullen's eyes softened, "Perhaps you will surprise it? Find a way?" Ari was touched that Cullen tried to give her hope like that. Cullen walked over to his men "Inquisition! Follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry move it!" Ari couldn't bear to look back at Cullen.

 

Dorian put Roderick's arm around him again. Roderick looked at Ari, "Herald, if you are meant for this. If the Inquisition is meant for this! I pray for you!"

 

  
Ari gave him a nod as she watched him leave. Cullen put his hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him as soldiers ran out of the Chantry doors. "They'll load the trebuchets. Keep the Elder One's attention till we're above the tree line."

 

  
Ari started to walk away from Cullen but he grabbed her hand. She looked at him, "If we are to have a chance, if you are to have a chance let that thing hear you!"

 

  
Cullen then softly touched her face, "Maker protect you my lady!" he then let his hand slip from her fingers as he left to follow his men.


	9. From The Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari fights with everything she has to give everyone in Haven time to escape. In her fight for wounding the Venatori as much a possible she encounters someone she never expected.
> 
>  
> 
> Cullen is surprised to see the others return to base camp with someone who isn't Ari and is determined to find her....

Bull, Solas and Cassandra followed Ari outside the Chantry. Bull looked around, "All right! Let's get this party started!"  
  


Venatori then attacked them and they made the Venatori pay for every inch of ground they had earned from the first assault. They found a side exit since the main gate was closed that led to another Trebuchet. There was a huge amount of Venatori around it and she knew this wasn't going to be easy. She and the others got into the thick it. Ari had never seen anything like this some Venatori were so huge that they were like huge giants, others were normal looking warriors, archer or mages. Each time one group would be beaten another group would come. Ari did all she could to fire the trebuchet. Finally when the Venatori were dead and the trebuchet was ready to fire.  
  


One Venatori fired a ball of fire from his fingertips which Ari dodged and rolled till she knelt onto her knees and shot an arrow hitting him in the chest. The man fell back screaming in pain.  
  


"MAKER PROTECT ME!" Ari stopped cold, her eyes wide as a cold chill shot down her spine. She ran to the man and pulled off the helmet.  
  


"NO!!!" she shrieked in horror.   
  


A young man handsome with his dark hair framed his face lightly dark face as he looked up at her. Strands of hair fell over curious amber eyes. His lightly stubbled jaw, strong especially for a mage. He had a look of nobility about him. Honorable. Pleasant on the eye but misleading. His plump lips formed a weak smile.  
  


"Ari"  
  


Cassandra and the others ran to her as she put the man's head in her lap. Ari gently stroked his head as she sobbed.  
  


"You know him?" questioned Cassandra as she knelt down.  
  


Ari nodded, "He's my brother."  
  


Everyone looked at her in shock they didn't know she had another brother. They watched her kiss his forehead.  
  


"Why? Why are you helping the Elder One?" He looked up at her groaning in pain, blood seemed to flowing freely from his wound. "I had no choice."  
  


Ari got angry at him shaking her head, "Maxwell you had EVERY CHOICE! You could have come home, you could've..."  
  


Maxwell smiled at Ari, "You know better Ari, I had no choice."  
  


Bull looked at her, "Boss, we don't have time for this!"  
  


Ari nodded as she looked at Bull, "I need you to take him Bull. Take him with you and run to meet up with everyone else. This is the only thing I'm asking of you, please!"  
  


Bull nodded as he slowly picked up the mage who cried out in pain. Ari stood up as she looked at the mountain and then back at everyone else.  
  


"May the Maker be with you...and thank you."  
  


Everyone left Ari alone with the Trebuchet as she heard the dragon overhead. Ari looked up and saw it flying towards her. Ari backed up as she looked behind her at the others.  
  


Ari moved the Trebuchet into position as the dragon started to breathe a strange red energy fire behind them. Ari ran as fast as she could but tripped and caught herself. She looked behind herself and saw the fire energy behind her. Suddenly it exploded and she was thrown several yards leaving her in a daze on her back.  
  


After a few moments, Ari slowly rose rubbing the back of her head with her right hand. She looked to her left and saw a figure walking through the fire. She rose to her feet standing her ground. It was the Elder One who approached. He had a very nasty look on his face like as if she was an insect. He eventually stopped about thirty feet from her looking at her. Ari stood her ground till she felt a quake it the ground behind her. She turned to see the dragon behind her. It ran up to her as he growled her. It looked all sickly and deformed. Its wings were ripped and rotted away Red Lyrium seemed to be embedded into its flesh as well. It roared at her and into the sky.  
  


"ENOUGH!" The Elder One used his magic to cast energy around her to get her attention.  
  


Ari shielded her face with her right arm from the dust and debris. She lowered her arm and looked at him trying to steady her footing.  
  


"Pretender, You toy with forces beyond you ken no more!"  
  


Ari wasn't going to back down from him, "WHAT ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"  
  


Ari gave him a nasty look and he gave her a condescending look, "Mortals beg for truth they cannot have! It's beyond what you are what I was! Know me! Know what you have pretended to be!" He gave a low tone in his voice "Exalt the Elder One the will that is Corypheus." He pointed at her, "You will kneel!"  
  


Ari was insulted by the very idea of that at this point. She shook her head, "You're forcing this fight for NO reason!"  
  


Corypheus looked at her, "You'll resist! "You'll always resist, it matters not!" He then held up an orb in his claws in his left hand.  
  


Ari didn't look impressed by his object that he was clutching. He looked at the orb, "I am here for the anchor."  
  


The orb then activated with red discharge like her mark did but with green. "The process of removing it begins now!" he then stretched out his hand and an energy shot from his hand.  
  


It forced Ari's mark to glow and react. She looked at her hand in surprise. Ari tried to hold onto her hand with her other to stabilize it.  
  


"It is your fault Herald!"  
  


Ari looked at him with her hand immobilized, "You interrupted a ritual that took years in the planning! And instead of dying, you stole its purpose!"  
  


He then used his energy to pull at the mark more which caused Ari more pain. She held her hand by the wrist.  
  


"I do not know how you survived, what marks you has touched, what you flail at rifts I crafted to assault the very heavens!"  
  


He then clenched his fingers together to make a fist pulling at it more. This caused Ari to drop to her knees holding her hand over her head crying out in pain. Ari then dropped her head and arms to the ground. The dragon roared as it watched her.  
  


Corypheus just watched, "And you used the anchor to do my work, the Gaul!"  
  


Ari struggled to look at him she was in so much pain. "What is this thing meant to do?"  
  


Corypheus looked at her, "It is meant to bring certainty where there is none. For you the certainty I will always come for it!"  
  


Enraged Corypheus grabbed Ari by her marked hand. He picked her up and she dangled as he looked at her. "I once breached the fade in the name of another! To serve the old gods of the Empire in person! I only found chaos and corruption! Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused! No more! I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own. To champion with it Tevinter and correct this blighted world!" Ari looked at him with complete disgust. "Beg that I succeed! For I have seen the throne of the gods and it was empty!" He then threw Ari against the trebuchet. Ari smacked her head and back against it letting out a painful cry. She looked at him dazed as her body slumped over. "The anchor is permeant! You have spoiled it with your stumbling!"  
  


Ari saw a sword next to her and she scrabbled to get a hold of it. She picked it up and rose to her feet. She leaned her back against the trebuchet looking at Corypheus. She wasn't going to let him win. As he approached her his dragon followed hissing behind him. He knew she wasn't going to give up.  
  


"So be it! I will begin again! Find another way to give this world and nation a god it requires."  
  


Ari looked to the sky as she saw a fire arrow light the sky above the tree line. She knew everyone was safe. She now knew she could act and end it.  
  


"And you" Ari looked back at Corypheus "I will not suffer an unknowing rival. You must die!"  
  


Ari took a deep breath for now she knew the time had come. She clutched the sword in both hands and gave him a smug look. "Your arrogance blinds you! Good to know! If I'm dying, I'm taking you with me!"  
  


Ari then kicked the handle of the trebuchet. As it released the boulder released into the air and hit the mountain. Corypheus watched as he saw the mountain start to crumble. Ari gave him a snide look and then dropped the sword. Corypheus looked back at her to see her running away. She ran as fast as she could looking for any sort of cover. She prayed to the Maker for help. The dragon roared in defiance as it clutched onto its master. It then flew into the air and left Haven behind.   
  


Ari heard the snow approaching crushing everything around her. She knew she had only seconds. She jumped off a platform and landed into a hole, deep underground and the snow covered everything. Ari woke up in the ice cavern it had ice shards hanging from the ceiling. She slowly got up and saw the hole she fell from was covered with snow. She looked around and saw a tunnel that she hoped led out. She followed it for what seemed like forever. She looked around the bend and saw and exit out of the cave and onto the mountain. She raced towards it, two demons attacked her she readied herself for battle till she felt her mark flare up and discharge.  
  


It summon a fade rift that sucked the demons back into the fade and sealed itself. She was impressed that she now gained a new trick. She then left the cave and out and onto the snow. A horrible storm had blown up and she was freezing. She found a cart and a fire pit that was freezing cold. She knew she was going the right way. It had been hours before she had found another fire pit where the embers where warmer. She was catching up and she was glad for it, she was hearing wolves in the air. She walked more as the snow and wind bore right through her. She could barely see at some points. She fell to her knees in the snow and passed out in it as the wind hollowed.  
  
  


***********************************************  
  


Cullen and all those who escaped Haven had made it to the base of the mountain where the storm wasn't so bad. Tents were being set up and people were finding food and blankets. Cullen was searching for Ari, he then caught sight of Cassandra and the others had coming back.  
  


Cullen walked up to Cassandra, "Where is she? Did she come with you?" He then saw Bull holding someone and checked to see if it was her. It wasn't it was a Venatori. "What is the Maker's name?"  
  


"Her brother, he fought on the Elder One's side." Bull told him.  
  


Cullen noticed the arrow sticking out of his chest and realized Ari had fought him. He looked back at Cassandra stunned, "She asked us to bring him back with us and tend to him. It was the last thing she asked of us."  
  


Bull took Maxwell to a healer as Cullen waited outside. Bull waited with him as he saw not knowing was tearing Cullen apart. Cullen looked at Bull "Did she say anything? What   
happened?"

Bull had his arms folded, "She asked us to take her Brother back after she shot him. She seemed shocked to see him working for this Elder One asshole. I could tell her losing that arrow into her brother really fucked her up."  
  


Cullen nodded as he tried to keep hope alive in Ari's return. Cullen turned around when he heard someone coming out of the tent. The healer came out cleaning her hands of blood with a rag. "It won't be long before the Maker claims him."  
  


Cullen looked at Bull then walked into the tent. Maxwell was on a cot with his chest bandaged up with the arrow removed. He was struggling for breath as his lung filled with blood.  
  


Maxwell looked over at Cullen, "My Sister was always good with a bow." He groaned.  
  


"Why did you follow him?" asked Cullen, as he sat next to him on a stool holding his hands on his lap.  
  


"I didn't have a choice."  
  


Cullen wasn't going to take that for an answer, "You had every choice."  
  


Maxwell smiled, "You sound like her"  
  


Maxwell moved his head side to side looking at the ceiling, "Our father is a man of devout faith. When I was found with Magic I was sent to the Circle at nine. He never talked to me again and in writing to my brother and sister, I was never to be mentioned again. I was looked at as an embarrassment to the family's name."  
  


Cullen leaned over with his arms resting on his legs as he listened. Maxwell started to cough "When the Circles fell, I tried to go home but my father refused me to return. I knew I was on my own and was forbidden to write Ari anymore. I had heard Ari was to be married off and I was concerned for her. I doubt my father looked into this man he'd picked to see if he'd would be good to her or even love her. He'd be more concerned with adding to our family's treasury." Blood tricked out of the corner of right side of his bottom lip. Maxwell could see in Cullen's eyes he cared for his little sister. "I joined the rebel mages for survival as the Templar's were starting to win the war and we gathered in Redcliffe, hoping for word from the royal palace if we'd be granted protection. A Tevinter Magister came to Redcliffe and offered us protection in exchange for service. Fiona agreed in desperation to save as many of us as possible. Without warning we were sent to Haven as an army to overtake Haven."  
  


Cullen put his left hand on Maxwell's shoulder, "Don't talk anymore just rest."  
  


Maxwell gave a weak chuckle, "I know better Templar."  
  


Cullen seemed a little surprise as Maxwell smiled at him, "Didn't expect me to pick up on that did you? Even in this weakened condition."  
  


Maxwell's chest then began to heave as he fought for breath, his eyes wide in fear. Maxwell held out his right hand seeking comfort. Cullen took it and held on tight, "Go be with the Maker my lord. Rest now."  
  


Maxwell looked at Cullen, "Please protect her since I failed to."  
  


Cullen gently squeezed the man's hand as a positive answer as the light from Maxwell's eyes faded away. Cullen took a moment to look at Maxwell, "Ashes we were, Ashes we become, please Maker take this man to your side and may he always know serenity."  
  


Cullen gently put Maxwell's hand back at his side on the cot, "I will protect her with my life, I promise."  
  


After a sigh Cullen got up and rushed out of the tent. His mind wouldn't settle he had to know. Cullen walked over to a horse, Cassandra walked over to him. "Cullen? Where are you going?"  
  


Cullen looked at her as he put his foot in the stirrup, "I have to look for her"  
  


Cassandra shook her head, "Cullen"  
  


Cullen sighed and gave her a determined look, "I have to know, I made a promise to a dying man."  
  


Cassandra nodded, "Go, May the Maker guide you in finding her."  
  


Cassandra then stepped backward as Cullen mounted the horse. He pulled the reins and whistled at the horse making it gallop off.  
  
  


******************************************************************  
  
  


The storm had slowed to breeze wiping Ari's hair around. Snow covered Ari's body like a blanket. Ari's hair whipped around and seemed to blend into the snow perfectly. She had fallen where there was a small grove of trees now devoid of life. Ari had been there for hours and she was very close to death. Cullen broke through the trees when he saw Ari hand sticking out of the snow.  
  


Cullen halted the horse and jumped off he skidded on his knees; he stopped at her side. "Maker's breath!" He gently put his hands on either side of Ari's body.  
  


Cullen brushed the snow off of her and rolled her onto her back in his arms. Cullen looked at Ari's face her lips and were almost blue, skin ghostly pale. He brushed the hair out of Ari's face. "Maker" Cullen took off his right hand glove and touched Ari's face.  
  


It was deathly cold, Cullen took off his coat and wrapped Ari in it. Cullen bound Ari as tight as possible to get her warm. He picked Ari up carefully so not to hurt her. Cullen held her with one arm as he grabbed the mane of the horse and swung himself onto the horse. Cullen then kicked his heels into the horse and had it gallop off as fast as it would go. Cullen looked down at Ari and she still looked pale, her head hung over his arm.  
  


When Cullen finally got to the camp he jumped off the horse before it fully stopped. Josephine and Leliana ran up to him, "Thank the Maker you found her!"  
  


Cullen looked at Leliana, "She's hypothermic!"  
  


Josephine put her hand to her mouth Cullen moved passed them walking to his tent. "Is she going to?"  
  


Cullen snapped his head around, "NO!"  
  


Cassandra came up, "What's going on?" she saw Cullen holding Ari in his arms. "Maker's mercy!"  
  


Cullen looked at them, "I need blankets and braziers!" he looked at them standing there, "NOW!" they then scattered.  
  


Leliana entered Cullen's tent with the blankets. Cassandra then came in with braziers so did Josephine. Ari was still wrapped in Cullen's coat lying on his bed cot. Cullen took the blankets and put them over her. He then pulled Ari's cot in the middle of the tent. Cullen put the braziers around her.  
  


Josephine looked at the others, "Shouldn't we get a healer? Wouldn't they know what to do?"  
  


Cullen sighed, "I have seen this more times than I can count! Cassandra too!"  
  


Josephine looked at Cassandra who had her arms crossed, "Our healers don't have much experience with this. If anyone is to see her through this, Cullen can."  
  


Everyone started leave Cassandra looked at him as she held onto the tent flap. "Let us know if you need anything." She then left Cullen alone with Ari as he started unwrapping his coat from Ari's body.   
  


Solas saw everyone leave and was surprised to see an amazing sight. Practically everyone in the camp was standing in front of the tent. Their hands held together in prayer for her. Solas had never seen such a thing before. He slowly walked away.  
  


Cullen took off his armor and gloves leaving his tunic and pants. He then knelt down next to the cot and unwrapped his coat from Ari's body all the way. Her lips were not as blue anymore. Cullen touched Ari's face and arms were slightly warmer. Cullen then stood up and tied the straps to this tent so no one could come in. Cullen pulled off his tunic and dropped it next to his armor.  
  


Cullen then looked at Ari and blushed, "Forgive me Ari."  
  


Cullen slowly undressed Ari leaving only her small clothes on. Cullen then took his coat and tossed it next to his stuff. Then he took off his pants and boots leaving his small clothes on as well. Cullen then grabbed the several blankets that he had and laid them on top of her. Cullen then took the blankets and laid down next to her and held Ari in his arms gently. He held Ari close to him, Cullen knew that the best way to combat hypothermia was mutual body heat.  
  


Normally Cullen would shy away from such a thing but a life was on the line and wouldn't see Ari die. Cullen scooted down so he could lay down. Cullen moved to his right side and held Ari tight. Cullen kept the blankets up to his chest which for Ari was up to her upper shoulder. He didn't sleep all night he just watched her stroking her hair gently. He prayed the whole night to the Maker. Cullen prayed that in his wisdom to let Ari live after she saved so many. Cullen watched Ari's color go from pale white to pink. It wasn't till early morning till Cullen could breathe a sigh of relief that Ari would make it. The whole night Ari smelled Cullen's scent and dreamed of him and didn't know why.  
  


When Ari awoke to find herself in Cullen's tent even though she didn't know it. She was covered in several blankets and almost naked. Ari saw Mother Giselle sitting next to her. Cullen had her watching over her when she was past the danger point and when he had to go talk to the others.  
  


Mother Giselle looked at her concerned, "Shhh, you must rest!"  
  
  


Ari was woken up by hearing Cassandra, Cullen, Josephine and Leliana fighting. They were fighting about where to go and what to do next. It made Ari's head hurt hearing it.   
  


Ari sat up on her elbows, "They've been at it for hours."  
  


Mother Giselle smiled at her, "They have that luxury thanks to you. The enemy could not follow and with time to doubt we turn to blame. In fighting might threaten us as much as this Corypheus."  
  


Ari could see the worry on the Mother's face and she understood it. Ari worried about their location, "Do we know where Corypheus and his forces are?"  
  


Mother Giselle shook her head, "We are not sure where we are. Which might be despite the numbers he still commands there is no sign of him. That or you are believed dead, which a little while ago was not too far from the truth. Without Haven we are thought helpless or he guards for another attack. I cannot claim to know the mind of that creature, only his effect on us."  
  


Ari was still worried about Corypheus, "If that thing is still out there then we need to move!"  
  


Ari wondered if they were safe where they were. Would she be able to lead everyone to safety? Mother Giselle touched Ari's hand. "They are uncertain where and there are other questions, about you. Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defenders stand and fall and now we have seen her return." Ari held the blankets up to her body as she sat up and at the edge of the cot. "The more the enemy is beyond us the more miraculous your actions appear. And the more our trials seem ordained." Ari looked at Mother Giselle as she spoke, "That is hard to accept no? What we have been called to endure. What we must perhaps come to believe."  
  


Ari looked at the looked to the side, "I escaped the avalanche, barely perhaps but I didn't die."  
  


Mother Giselle gave a nod, "Of course, and the dead cannot return from across the veil. But the people know what they saw or perhaps what they needed to see. The Maker works both in the moment and how it is remembered. Can we truly know the heavens are now with us?"  
  


Ari took a deep breath she now felt was the time to say what she truly believed, "In my heart I do feel I was chosen by the Maker for this, however it's hard to rule on faith alone." Mother Giselle stood up with a smile, "Without faith you have nothing." Ari then watched her leave the tent.  
  


Ari then slowly got dressed and exited the tent. The fighting had stopped and Cullen along with the others were gone. Ari didn't far before Cullen came up behind her.  
  


"Ari!" he called out, Ari turned around seeing Cullen and she grabbed him with everything she had.  
  


Cullen tilted her head up gently as he saw that life had returned back to her face. Cullen held her tight to him as Ari kissed him feverishly. Cullen eagerly returned the favor as he held Ari in his arms, pressing her into his body. Cullen didn't care that anyone saw them, kissing Ari, leaving all who were watching slack jawed in shock that the Commander actually had a heart and it was in love.  
  


When Cullen pulled back he smiled, "It's good to see you are well again."  
  


Ari looked at him, "Where is Maxwell? I want to see him!"  
  


Cullen's face showed Ari everything she needed to know as she saw it slowly sadden. Ari looked away, "Of course he did...I shot him."  
  


Cullen looked at her, "It wasn't your fault..."  
  


"Did you shoot him?" she snapped.  
  


Cullen shook his head as he gave Ari a firm look, "You didn't know who he was before, you were protecting Haven giving others time to escape!"  
  


Cullen could see the tears in Ari's eyes, "He told me it wasn't your fault, that he did what he felt he had to do. But had no knowledge of this Elder One at the time." Ari nodded looking away as tears escaped her, "I was with him till the end I wouldn't have let him die alone."  
  


Ari looked at Cullen, "I want to see him."  
  


Cullen nodded as he showed Ari to the medical tent. A sheet was draped over him as Ari sat next to him. Cullen staid with Ari as she pulled the sheet back and looked at her brother. Maxwell's face and body had lost of it's color and his lips were pale. Touching her brother's skin was like touching the snow itself, Ari sniffled as she stroked his forehead. "You're finally free Brother never to be cursed again. I look forward to seeing you and Ael one day."  
  


Ari stood up as she put the sheet back and turned around wiping away her tears. "Do you want to send word to your family?" Cullen asked, putting his right hand on her shoulder.  
  


Ari looked at Cullen with fire in her eyes, "What would be the point?"   
  


Ari left the tent but she didn't get far before she heard someone call out to her.  
  


"I see you have recovered Herald." Ari turned around seeing Solas walked up to her. He smiled and looked at her, "A word" she followed him. They went to a secluded spot where no one was around. "No one has been raised up so high for ages beyond counting. The faith is hard won worthy of pride, save one detail. The threat Corypheus wields, the orb he carried. Corypheus used the orb to open the Breach unlocking it must of caused the explosion that destroyed the conclave." This news greatly troubled her.  
  


Ari curious how Solas knew so much, "Okay what is it and how do you know about it?"  
  


Solas kept a blank face with his hands behind his back. "Such things were foci, set to channel power from the elven gods. Some were dedicated to specific members of our pantheon. All that remains are references and ruins and faint memory in the fade. Echoes of a dead empire, but however Corypheus came to it. The orb is elven and with it he threatens the world."  
  


Ari also knew another truth, "It won't matter if we can't get out of this wilderness."  
  


Solas nodded, "That is the immediate problem and it offers up a solution. It may secure you a place in their hearts as you have mine. You saved them at Haven perhaps you can again."  
  


Solas walked with her talking to her as camp was pulled and they walked north. He advised her, "By attacking the Inquisition Corypheus has changed it, changed you! Scout to the North! Be their guide!"  
  


Occasionally Ari would look back at Cullen and smile. He would smile back at Ari too. Ari followed the birds like Solas told her to. She was leading them deep into the mountains up a path that led into a mountain top.  
  


Solas walked with Ari, "There is a place that waits for a force to hold it! There is a place for the Inquisition to build grow."  
  


As they reached a high point to survey the mountains Ari walked up together. Ari couldn't believe what the break in the path revealed. A castle it was a real castle.  
  


It was somewhat run down and needed some repairs but it was there. The people could be safe there. Ari's eyes were wide with shock. Solas smiled as he looked at her, "Skyhold" he called it. Ari walked down the path leading the way for the others to enter the castle crossing its bridge to enter its gates.  
  


Men and women were bringing in supplies into Skyhold. Ari opened a door to a room that had been made available to change clothes. She had on a beige top with buttons down the middle. Long sleeves and high neck. Her bottoms were also beige that long pants and boots that went up to her calves. She decided to wear them when she was in Skyhold to give her normal clothes a break from adventuring, to be cleaned and repaired if needed.  
  


Ari looked out and Cullen, Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra talking quietly amongst themselves. They looked at her as Cassandra motioned for her to come over. Ari walked over as the others left leaving Cassandra alone putting her hands behind her back.  
  


Cassandra looked at the people, "They arrive daily from every settlement in the region. Skyhold it coming a pilgrimage." Cassandra looked back at Ari as they walked together. "If word has reached these people" they started to go up some stairs "it will have reached the Elder One. We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here. But this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated."  
  
  


They reached the reached the landing of the first flight. "But we now know what allowed you to stand up against Corypheus, what drew him to you."  
  
  


Ari looked at her mark, "I was blessed by our Lady Andraste with this mark and now he seeks to destroy me."  
  
  


Cassandra just looked at her, "He sees in you what we all see. It has nothing to do with the mark on your hand." Ari was blown away by that statement alone.  
  


They continued to walk and turn to head up another set of stairs. "Your decisions let us heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven."  
  


They started up the next set of stairs. "You are the creatures rival because of what you did and we know it! All of us!" As they reached the landing of the stair staircase. Leliana was holding a sword flat with two hands, her head low. As they approached, "The Inquisition requires a leader!" Cassandra looked at Ari, she moved to the side for her to look at the sword. "The one that has already been leading it."  
  


Leliana rose the sword a little, Ari looked out at the crowd below looking at her. She then realized what Cassandra meant. Ari saw Cullen looking up at her from the crowd.  
  


Cassandra looked at Ari from behind, "You."  
  


Ari spun her head around, "You're offering this to me? Are you quite sure you know what you're doing?"  
  


Cassandra sighed, "I would be terrified handing this power to anyone but I believe it is the only way. They'll follow you."  
  


Cassandra turned extending her hand presenting her with blade, "To them being a woman of faith shows them how far you've risen! How it must have been by Andraste's hand."  
  


Ari stepped forward looking at the blade as Cassandra spoke, "What it means to you, how you lead us that is for you alone to determine."  
  


Ari thought long and hard looking at the blade. Ari thought of everything she had gone through up until this point. The horrors, the trials, the losses.  
  


If she took this blade she would be doing more now for elves than ever possible in anyone's life time, but how would it be remembered? Would her Father approve? Would she be able to lead the Inquisition to victory against Corypheus? Would she be able to lead this world to peace and stabilization again?  
  


Too many questions filled Ari's mind and now she had to rely on what her heart told her. Ari took a deep breath and a closed her eyes.  
  


A moment later, Ari reached for the sword, the sword of the Inquisitor. Ari held it up and looked at it she accepted her new path and where it would lead her. "I will lead us against Corypheus! And I will be an Ambassador of Faith! I am a servant of the Maker and our beloved Andraste, the Inquisition is for all!"  
  


Cassandra smiled and nodded with approval, "However you lead us!"  
  


Cassandra approached the edge of the landing looking at the crowd. Leliana backed away giving Ari her limelight. Cassandra looked at Cullen and Josephine, "HAVE OUR PEOPLE BEEN TOLD?"  
  


Josephine looked at her, "THEY HAVE AND SOON THE WORLD!"  
  


Cassandra looked squarely at Cullen, "COMMANDER! WILL THEY FOLLOW?"  
  


Cullen turned to the crowd, "INQUISITION! WILL YOU FOLLOW?" The crowd roared with pride and acceptance. Raising their fists overhead. Cullen looked at them raising his right arm "WILL YOU FIGHT?" the crowd roared again he rose his other arm "WILL WE TRIUMPH?"  
  


Ari looked at Cassandra as the crowd road again. She had never seen such a thing before. She looked back at Cullen "YOUR LEADER, YOUR HERALD" he drew his sword and raised it into the air "YOUR INQUISITOR!" The crowd went absolutely nuts.  
  


Ari gave a brief look to Cassandra before she rose her sword into the air as well.  
  


Cassandra and Leliana smiled knowing things were coming together. Cullen looked at Ari with a nod proud of her. Cullen felt Ari had come so far from when they had first met. Cullen then looked over at Josephine seeing that she had lost herself cheering. Cullen looked at her confused lowering his sword and Josephine caught him looking at her. Josephine became embarrassed and stopped blushing. Ari looked high into the sky with her sword into the air. Ari could feel and hear everyone's confidence in her. She wasn't going to let them down; no matter the cost.  
  


After everything died down Ari and the others opened the doors to the main hall of the castle to see what was inside. It was a mess, broken boards everywhere. Everything was in disrepair. It was huge inside. It was actually a throne room with a throne room in it few hundred feet back. Stain glass windows above it. Chandlers, a huge fire place near the doors. There were about five to six doors on the sides that led other places. Ari knew this place was going to take a lot of work to fix.  
  


Cullen looked inside scaling the damage, "So this is where it begins?"  
  


Everyone kept walking in further Leliana looked around, "It began in the courtyard, this is where we turn that promise into action."  
  


Josephine looked at Leliana, "But what do we do? We know nothing about this Corypheus" Ari looked at her left hand, "Accept that he wanted your mark."  
  
  


Ari slowly turned around, "Someone somewhere must know something about Corypheus."

Cullen wasn't that hopeful, "Unless they saw him on the field most will not believe he even exists."

Leliana looked at Cullen, "We do have an advantage! We know what Corypheus intends to do next. At Therinfal Redoubt you discovered that Envy demon was planning to have Empress Celene assassinated."

Josephine gasped in horror, "Imagine the chaos her death would cause, all of Thedas would be in chaos!"  
  


Cullen shook his head, "And with the Venatori at his command he will do everything to see that happens."

Josephine was sick to even think of such a thing. "Corypheus could conquer the whole south of Thedas God or no God!" 

Leliana agreed she gave a sigh "I would feel better if we knew what we were dealing with." Everyone was in agreement on that.  
  


"I know someone who can help with that!"  
  


Everyone turned around to see Varric walking in, "Eh, everyone acting all inspirational jogged my memory so I sent a message to an old friend."  
  


Varric stopped in front of Ari he looked up at her "She's crossed paths with Corypheus before and may know about what he's doing and can help."

Ari was eager to meet anyone who could help her at this point. "I'm always looking for new allies introduce me." Varric seemed nervous about that since he was looking over both shoulders. "Uh, parading around might cause a fuss it's better for you to meet privately." Leliana and Josephine looked at each other, "On the battlements" Varric shook his head "trust me it's complicated." Varric then turned and walked out leaving Ari to wonder who he was talking about.  
  


Josephine looked at the new Inquisitor, "Well, we stand to move on both of these concerns." She then started to write on her board.  
  


Cullen then looked at Ari with a smile, "On your order Inquisitor."  
  


Leliana looked at Cullen, "I know one thing! If Varric has brought who I think he has, Cassandra is going to kill him!"  
  


Ari watched everyone leave and she decided to look around.


	10. Finding What Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari explores Skyhold to find Cole's presence may not be welcomed after she settles the matter she finds Cullen and he vows past events will never happen again. Ari then discovers her friends wanting her to help her find peace about her brother. Leliana and Ari have a talk about Calpernia.

Ari went down the stairs and saw Vivienne, Cassandra and Solas talking together. They were farther down the courtyard by the gates. So she decided to see what they were doing. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed Cole playing in the grass by himself perfectly content.

 

"This thing is not a stray puppy you can make into a pet!"

 

Ari looked at Vivienne who was talking to Solas about Cole. Cassandra was looking at the two.

 

Vivienne had her arms folded, "It has no business being here!"

 

Ari didn't like Vivienne very much. She found her to be very judgmental for a mage. She usually tried to steer clear of her whenever possible. She always walked around putting on airs and now Ari was kind of sorry she recruited her. No one should ever act or think they were better than anyone else.

 

Solas looked at Vivienne, "Wouldn't you say the same of an Apostate?" Vivienne didn't looked moved, Cassandra looked at Ari "Inquisitor, I was wondering if Cole was perhaps a mage. Given his unusual abilities."

 

Solas looked at her, "He can cause people forget him." He put his hands behind his back "or have them fail to notice him." He looked at Ari "This are not the abilities of a mage. It seems Cole is a spirit."

 

Vivienne still looked locked in her disgust for Cole's presence, "It is a demon."

 

Solas looked over at her, "If you prefer, although the truth is somewhat more complex."

 

Ari sighed she already had a lot on her shoulders. However she couldn't ignore that Cole warned everyone of Corypheus' impending attack on Haven. "Cole saved my life in Therinfal Redoubt, I wouldn't be here without him. Besides I promised him he could stay and I mean to keep that promise!"

 

Vivienne looked at her, "That was before we knew what we were dealing with."

 

Solas found her tone insulting but he ignored her, "In fact his nature is not so easily defined."

 

Cassandra took a step forward, "Speak plainly Solas, what are we dealing with?"

 

Solas spoke, "Demons normally enter this world by possessing something. In their true form they look bizarre, monstrous."

 

Cassandra gave him a curious look, "But you claim Cole looks like a young man? Is it possession?"

 

Solas shook his head, "No, He has possessed nothing and no one. Yet he looks human in all respects." Solas then turned and walked to Ari "Cole is unique Inquisitor. More than that he wishes to help! I suggest you allow him to do so. They would almost never look like something you would mistake for a person. Cole has willfully manifested into this world without possessing anyone."

 

Ari thought of the Breach, "The demons who came through the Breach or through the rifts weren't possessing anyone or anything."

 

Solas had a solemn look on his face, "Those demons were drawn through against their will, driven mad by this world." Ari felt bad for the spirits now, "but Cole predates the Breach, from what we can tell he has lived her for months, perhaps years. He looks like a young man for all intents and purposes he is a young man. It is remarkable!"

 

Ari smiled, "I should hear what Cole has to say for himself."

 

Ari then looked around and saw that Cole was gone. He was no longer in the spot he was in earlier. "Where is he now?"

 

Cassandra sighed, "If none of us remembers him, he could be anywhere."

 

Solas looked at the others but then looked back seeing Cole heading towards a small camp of wounded soldiers. He seemed to be drawn to them for some reason. Ari walked over to see why he would be.

 

When Ari was close enough to him, "Haven, so many soldiers fought to protect the pilgrims so that they could escape."

 

Cole then paused as if he was sensing something, "Choking fear, can't think from the medicine. Cuts rack me with every heartbeat." Cole pulled at his gloves as if adjusting them "Hot, white pain! Everything burns! I can't!" He put his left hand up to his face which was hidden by his hat "I can't, I'm dying!"

 

Ari was puzzled by what he was doing as if he was fade touched. "I...I" he pointed to a soldier not ten feet from them "Dead!" the soldiers body went limp and his breath left him. She was shocked and took a breath "I'm glad to see you're settling in Cole. Here I was worried you were going to be having trouble making friends."

 

Cole walked to another person. "Every breath slower, like lying in a warm bath." Ari followed him listening "Sliding away, smell of my daughter's hair when I'm kissing her goodnight." A female soldier next to him slowly closed her eyes her head fell to the right. "Gone"

 

Cole looked at her somberly till his attention was drawn elsewhere to another soldier. "Cracked brown pain! Dry, scraping, thirsty! There was a soldier propped up on one elbow with two black eyes. Cole knelt down with flask of water "Here" the soldier was touched by Cole's kindness. "Thank you" so was Ari, she watched the soldier drink.

 

Cole touched the soldier's shoulder. He looked at Ari "It's alright, she won't remember me."  
  


Ari smiled, "You're helping people. What are you?"  
  


Cole stood up, "I used to think I was a ghost. I didn't know, I made mistakes but I made mistakes too. A Templar proved I wasn't real I lost my friends, I lost everything." Ari felt for Cole. "I learned to be more like what I am. It made me different but it made me stronger." He looked at her under all that stringy hair. I can feel more, I can help!"

 

Ari smiled at him she could see what Vivienne couldn't, "If you're willing the Inquisition could use your help."

 

  
Cole nodded, "Yes, helping. I help the hurt, the helpless." Cole seemed to focus again. "There's someone" he walked to another soldier a few steps from the last. This one was gravely wounded, Ari could tell from his wounds it was a fifty-fifty chance...maybe.

 

Cole stood over him, "Hurts, It hurts" Cole grabbed one of his knives, "someone stop the hurting! Maker please!" Cole lowered his head "The healers have done all they can." He looked at Ari, "It will take him hours to die. Every moment will be agony! He wants mercy, help."

 

Ari looked at the man seeing his pain and knew, "Alright Cole help him." Cole knelt down making soothing noises "It's alright"

 

In a moment it was done and the man's pain was gone. Ari wondered if it was quick for her Brothers. Ari just prayed they didn't suffer.

 

Cole stood up and looked at her. "I want to stay." She smiled at him as she watched him go up the stairs to the upper courtyard.

 

Ari looked over and Cullen at a makeshift table giving his men orders. She didn't remember anything about the storm or how he had saved her. She wanted to see how he was doing.

 

Cullen leaned over the table, "Send men to scout the area! We need to know what's out there!"  
Two men saluted, "Yes Commander"

 

They then left another man approached, "Commander!" Cullen looked at him "Soldiers have been assigned temporary sleeping quarters."

 

Cullen straightened up, "Very good! I'll need an update on the armory as well." Ari smiled as the soldier just stood there scratching himself. Cullen however didn't think it was funny. He gave the man a stern look, "NOW!"

 

The soldier straightened and left. Cullen heard someone approach from behind and saw Ari. He was happy to see her, "We set up the best we could at Haven."

 

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck. She could tell he was tired and hadn't slept much. "We could never prepare for an Arch-demon or whatever it was. With some warning we might've..." Ari smiled at him which made Cullen stop talking "Do you ever sleep?"

 

Cullen turned and put his hands on the table, "If Corypheus strikes again we might not be able to withdrawal!" He looked at her, "I wouldn't want to!"

 

Ari realized for Cullen's ego this was a blow. To him he should have been able to do better to either prevent this or to have saved more lives! Cullen felt he should have done more! Ari realized he was blaming himself for what happened.

 

"We must be ready!" She also knew he was avoiding in looking at her. "Work on Skyhold is underway! Guard rotations established! We should have everything on course within the week!"

 

Cullen finally looked at her, "We will not run Inquisitor!"

 

Ari sighed, "How many were lost?"

 

Cullen sighed, "Most of our people made it to Skyhold, it could have been worse."

 

Ari held her right arm with her left, "What about Roderick? No one has said what has happened to him."

 

Cullen gave her a grave look, she lowered her head realizing. "Oh"

 

Cullen stood in front of her, "Moral was low but it has improved greatly since you accepted the role as Inquisitor."

 

Ari didn't move, "Everyone has so much faith in my leadership. I hope I am ready."

 

Cullen raised her head, "You won't have to carry the Inquisition alone. Even though it must feel like it. We needed a leader! You have proven yourself!"

 

Ari gave him a sweet smile, "Thank you Cullen" He smiled back, Ari looked down slightly blushing, "Our escape from Haven, it was close!"

 

Ari looked at him in the eyes, "I am relieved that you like so many others made it out."

 

Cullen took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "As am I" his gentle voice shot chills down her spine.

 

Cullen had a solemn look on his face. Ari was about to leave, "You stayed behind, you could have! I will not allow the events of Haven to happen again. You have my word!"

 

With a crooked index finger he touched her cheek. Ari lowered her eyes then looked at Cullen as he turned to back to his table "Can we speak later?"

 

Cullen turned and looked at her, "Of course my lady I would like nothing better than that."

 

Ari smiled as he took her right hand. A cart came in catching Ari's attention, Cullen pulled her in closer to him which grabbed her attention.

 

Cullen looked at Ari gently, "I had Maxwell's body brought here, that's him now. I want him to be buried here. He didn't deserve to be left out for the elements or thrown in a mass grave."

 

Ari could feel the breath leave her lungs as she broke down and sobbed. Cullen pulled her into him and hugged her. Ari couldn't believe someone thought of him as a person instead someone who was a Venatori. Someone who killed their people in service of the Elder One. Cullen felt her grab the back of his coat. He kissed the top of Ari's head as he held her, the words that her brother spoke to him still fresh in Cullen's mind.

 

Ari looked back at the wagon that had stopped by the stable which she started to walk to. Ari held onto Cullen's hand bringing him along. Blackwall walked out to the stable seeing the two. "I'm going to make a coffin for your brother, any man deserves that much." Ari fell down unconscious with Cullen catching her.

 

Blackwall looked at Cullen, "Maker, what happened?"

 

Cullen adjusted Ari's head on his chest, "I don't think she's used to this kind of kindness."  
  
  
Ari woke up in a room she assumed would be probably hers, she was lying on a large bed with Free Marcher canopy bed. The room was large and had two balconies and a large desk in the corner. A love seat by the stairs. Ari noticed a single red rose on the pillow next to her. It had a note on it that read:

 

  
_Thinking of you always_

 

Ari smiled as she looked at it and felt tears coming down her cheeks. Was a man like this real? Ari scooted off the bed and looked at the rose as she put it on her desk and walked downstairs. Ari went into the main hall and up into the library and then up the stairs there to the roof where she could hear the crows. She hoped to find Leliana and found Cullen there too.

 

"I'm sorry", Leliana told him.

 

Cullen looked at Ari sadly and turned and walked past Ari looking at her. Ari then looked at Leliana who was holding something.

 

A small canister, "The names of those we lost" Ari could see the heart break in Leliana's face.

 

Leliana walked over to a table and bent down over it, "You must blame me for this."

 

Ari shook her head, "We all saw those who attacked us! We know exactly who to blame!"

 

This didn't seem to help Leliana much, she shook her head. Leliana pushed back on the table standing upright.

 

Leliana looked out a window, "I keep wondering if I could have done something different." She looked over her left shoulder, "When the first of my look outs went missing I pulled the rest back." She then looked back at the window. "Awaiting for more information. If they had stayed in the field they could have bought us more time!" Leliana sighed in frustration, "I was afraid to lose my agents and instead we lost Haven!"

 

Ari looked at Leliana with no blame, "You look out for your own people. That's a good thing!"

 

Leliana didn't look back, "Is it? My people know their duty! They know the risks! They understand that the Inquisition may call upon them to give their lives!"

 

Ari was not happy to hear Leliana was willing to throw people's lives away, "Our people are not tools to be used and discarded. Your instincts were right, their lives mattered!"

 

Leliana wasn't so sure, "Can we afford such sentimentality?" She looked back at Ari, "What if Corypheus"

 

Ari shook her head and cutting Leliana off, "WE ARE BETTER THAN CORYPHEUS!" Leliana hung her head knowing she was right.

 

Ari then watched Leliana sit at her table and looked at her, "Our agents have encountered more followers of Corypheus, they are called Venatori. Their leader Calpernia has them searching elven ruins for what I don't know. I purpose we stop the Venatori before they find what they seek."

 

Ari didn't want the Venatori to find anything that could help Corypheus take over Thedas. She knew it would give her nightmares if it meant her brothers' deaths couldn't be avenged. She wondered why that woman was helping Corypheus.

 

"Do you know anything about Calpernia?"

 

"Only that Calpernia is a name from ancient Tevinter legend. An unusual one. She was a priestess of Dumat, foster-mother to the founder of the Imperium. A name like that is meant to assure the Venatori they will follow in the footsteps of legends. We must prove them wrong."

 

Ari smiled, "I'm pleased to see my Spymaster is on top of things." she teased.

 

Leliana gave a small smile, "I try. These Venatori have been shadowing a merchant called Vicinius, on Calpernia's orders."

 

Leliana leaned against her table with her fingers interlocked. "They've investigated his finances, surveyed his warehouses. I purpose that you meet with Vicinius. Flatter him, find out what he knows of Calpernia."

 

Ari narrowed her eyes at Leliana as she leaned against a wooden beam. "Vicinius sounds like a Tevinter name..."

 

Leliana gave a nod, "Born in Tallo, although he claims to be from Vyrantium. He sells rare oils and Amber, and prefers red wine to white."

 

Ari giggled loving Leliana's thorough research on him, "Do you know what side of the bed he sleeps on?"

 

Leliana shook her head as she got a frustrated look on her face, "He's unremarkable, I cannot think why Calpernia would care." As she told him sitting back in her seat.

 

"What if Vicinius is as much in the dark as we are?" Ari questioned.

 

Leliana felt Ari's concern,"It never hurts to eliminate an avenue of inquiry, and we should tread lightly with the Venatori. They have contacts and spies, just as we do. The sooner you with Vicinius, the better."

 

Ari gave a have smile, "We need him to open up about these bloodthirsty cultists, I'll bring wine."

 

"Vicinius could be a useful ally, merchants travel, and they love gossip as much as coin. I'll make arrangements for you to visit in his summer home in Val Royeaux."

 

  
Ari nodded as she sighed as her Spymaster spoke, "Hopefully your attention should be enough to pique his interest. We'll have Calpernia's secrets yet."

 

Ari went down the stairs and out of Leliana's tower and out of the library. She walked around looking for Cullen he wasn't where he was before.

 

One of his men said he had gone for a walk possibly in the garden. Ari hadn't been there yet so she decided now would be a good time to find him but the garden too. When she did she found him playing a board game with Dorian. Cullen was hunched over very involved with game where Dorian was sitting upright with his legs crossed.

 

Cullen gave him a smug look, "Gloat all you like I have this one!" he started to reach of a game piece.

Dorian gave him a smirk, "Are you sassing me Commander? I didn't know you had it in you!"  
  


Cullen looked at the board looking at where his next move should be rolling his eyes. He was about to pick up a piece "I do I even..." He noticed Ari come and dropped his piece.

 

Dorian loved it seeing Cullen drop everything and shoot up from his chair. "Ari!"

 

Dorian took a moment to remind Cullen at the game at hand, "Leaving are you?" He gave a catty smile "Does this mean I win?"

 

Cullen sat back down not going to give Dorian the satisfaction. He shot Dorian a look, Ari had her arms folded seeing this was a serious game. "Are you two playing nice?"

 

Dorian smiled looking at Cullen, "I'm always nice" he sat forward in his chair "You need to come to terms with my with my inevitable victory." Dorian moved his piece "You'll feel much better."

 

Cullen laughed, "Really?" he moved his piece "Because I just won and I feel fine!"

 

Dorian looked at the board seeing is sound defeat. He rose his arms, "Don't get smug! They'll be no living with you!"

 

Dorian then turned and got up from his chair. Cullen looked at her smiling, "I should return to my duties as well, unless you care for a game?"

 

Ari had played chess all the time with servants and members of her family, she smiled lowering her arms, "Prepare the board Commander!"

 

Cullen set up the board, "As a child I played this with my Sister! She would get this stuck up grin whenever she one, which was all the time!" He looked at her "My brother and I would practice for weeks! Cullen smiled "The look on her face when I finally won!"

 

Cullen's smile lessened, "Between serving the Templars and the Inquisition" Cullen sat back in his chair "I haven't seen them in years." She could see he missed his family "I wonder if she still plays."

 

Ari was happy to see him opening up more about himself finally. She wondered what had changed. "You have siblings?"

 

Cullen leaned forward again, "Two Sisters and a Brother!"

 

Cullen watched where Ari moved her next piece, "Where are they now?"

 

Cullen looked to his own pieces, "They moved to South Reach after the Blight. I don't write to them as often as I should."

 

Ari made a move snatching his knight. Cullen was surprised smiling, "Oh, it's my turn."

 

Ari giggled, "Alright, let's see how this plays out!"

 

Cullen took his time as he talked about many things. He talked about growing up in Ferelden with his family. Cullen talked how he was recruited by the Templars when he was thirteen after begging and the Knight Commander talked to his parents on his behalf. He told Ari about his training to become a Templar also. Ari asked more about it took to become a Templar and he told her. Cullen seemed to enjoy telling her about the order.

 

Cullen then talked a little bit about being in Ferelden's Circle before the Blight. Cullen stopped at a point and wouldn't go further saying it was too painful and maybe he'd talk about another time. Ari was content to just listen. He did talk a little bit about serving in Kirkwall's Circle before things went bad there and that he did somewhat know Varric from there with the Champion. Cullen then talked about a little bit about his Knight Captain there and her going mad.

 

After a while Cullen noticed something, "This maybe the longest we've gone not discussing the Inquisition or related matters. To be honest appreciate the distraction."

 

Ari had her elbow on the board focusing on where her next move was to go. She remembered the rose he gave her as she slept. She looked up at him with a smile, "We should spend more time together like this."

 

Cullen snapped his head up dropping his piece, "I would, like that!"  
  


Ari smiled "Me too." She then moved as Cullen smiled at her, "You said that..." Cullen looked at her beautiful blue eyes and found contentment within them.

 

Cullen tried to look at the board and not her, "We should, finish our game." He looked at her anyway, "Right? My turn?"

 

Cullen moved his piece for the last time leaning back, "I believe this one is yours. Well played, we'll have to try again sometime."

 

Ari looked at him as he smiled, she now knew he could beat him at something. She got up from her seat and he rose with her. "Would you like to go for a walk? I thought we could talk alone."

 

Cullen could see her blushing and smiled, "Alone? I, I mean of course my lady."

 

They left the garden and walked by the battlements. They had walked for a while without a word neither sure of what to say. Cullen put his right hand behind his head nervous as hell. "It's a nice day."

 

Ari lifted her head and looked at him, "What?" They stopped walking and looked at each other.

 

Cullen dropped his hand, "It's" he looked at her "There was something you wanted to discuss" Ari knew now was the time.

 

Ari had to know, "Cullen, I care for you! I...uh" she then sighed losing her words.  
  


Cullen just looked at her, "What's wrong?"

 

Ari's face saddened she knew she had to ask, she had to know. "I wonder if you could think of me as anything more?"

 

Cullen knew this was his chance. "I could! I...I, I mean I do! Think of you!" he then buried his face in his hands in embarrassment, "And what I might say in this sort of situation!" He then walked away a little.

 

Ari felt her heart race. She followed him till he stopped. He stopped after a few feet, "What's stopping you?"

 

"You're the Inquisitor and we're at war." He approached her, "I didn't think it was possible." He looked at her with puppy eyes.

 

Ari smiled at him, "And yet I am still here." Cullen stepped closer to Ari, "So you are, it seems too much to ask but I want to!" He leaned in to kiss her.

 

A door opened from one of the towers, "Commander!"

 

Cullen stopped the two felt very embarrassed being caught. Ari dropped her head being denied what she so deeply desired and looked away. The man coming closer to her started to make her very nervous and she fought the urge to run. Cullen was frustrated and angry he just wanted to be alone with her, without prying eyes. It was one of Leliana's men, he had a letter board and was looking at it unaware of what was going on.

 

"You said you wanted a copy of Sister of Leliana's report!

 

Cullen saw Ari start to look embarrassed and ashamed she was showing affection to a man and snapped around about to beat the man.

 

"WHAT?!"

 

The man looked at Cullen still unaware or his intrusion or that Cullen was foaming at the mouth. "Sister Leliana's report? You wanted it delivered without delay!"

 

Cullen got very close to the man's face and gave the man a look, that if he was a mage would have incinerated him; on the spot! It sent chills down his spine. It made him aware that he did something bad. The man looked over Cullen's shoulder to see the Inquisitor and he looked back over and Cullen. He noticed she looked very nervous and tried to hide her face. Cullen also knew that she was nervous because of the tight reins her father kept over her. The man finally got it.

 

He started to back up, "Or to your office!" he looked at Cullen "Right!"

 

The man slinked back and retreated backwards till he felt it was safe enough to turn around and leave safely. Cullen watched him leave and nodded glad the nuisance was gone! Ari was now eager to leave for her the moment was gone.

 

Ari shook her head, "If you have to..."

 

Cullen shot for her and kissed Ari, his body was tense as he cupped her face with his hands. Ari had no time to react to it, her hands were up in the air at Cullen's sides. They slowly came in and settled around him. Ari didn't fight it, how could she? She could feel the taste of his lips as well as his passion from him.

 

After a moment he looked at her, "I'm sorry" he felt he over stepped, "That was umm..." he looked away for a split second "very nice."

 

Ari was still in a little bit of shock. She had worried look on her face, "You don't regret it? Do you?"

 

Cullen's response was immediate "NO!" he then relaxed "Uh, no!" he then leaned in again "Not at all" he gently kissed Ari again this time, like he meant to before. Ari this time kissed Cullen back wrapping her arms around his neck. To Ari this was perfect this is what she wanted to do since Haven, have their relationship finally publicly known.

 

Cullen looked at her and with a worried look on his face. Ari gave him a concerned look, "What is it?"

 

Cullen looked at her, "Come with me to my office. I have something I must show you."

 

Ari nodded and followed him. Cullen took Ari to his office, Cullen grabbed a small wooden rectangular box off his bookshelf. Cullen put it on his desk which covered in papers and scrolls. Cullen seemed troubled by the box and it made Ari nervous. Cullen filled the lid open and put his hands on either side of it. Cullen dropped his head and was silent. Ari didn't move for she was afraid of what he'd say next.

 

Cullen raised his head looking at her. "As leader of the Inquisition you..." Cullen sighed and stood up straight "There is something I must tell you."

 

Ari's heart pounded as she stepped forward, "Whatever it is I'm willing to listen."

 

Cullen gave a sigh of relief but still looked nervous "Right! Thank you." Cullen leaned forward "Lyrium grants Templars our abilities as you know..." Cullen leaned over the box again looking at it. "But it controls us as well, those cut off suffer! Some go mad others die!"

 

Ari's face showed extreme concern at this point. "We have secured a reliable source of lyrium for the Templars here."

 

Cullen paused trying to find the next set of words. "I...no longer take it." Ari looked at him with a sigh of relief that he finally decided to tell her.

 

"You stopped?"

 

Cullen just continued to look at the box, "When I joined the Inquisition. It's been months now."  
  
  
Ari was well aware that Cullen had stopped but she never said anything. However much Cullen suspected Ari knew, Ari wanted Cullen to officially tell her he was making, this break from the Chantry. 

 

Ari walked over to Cullen and touched his hand, "That is why you were sick when I came looking for you?" She then touched the left side of Cullen's face with her hand. Ari looked lovingly into Cullen's eyes.  
  
  
  
Cullen looked at her, "Yes"  
  
  
Ari gently kissed him, "Why didn't you tell me? You know my family knows Chantry life and its secrets."

 

Cullen looked away for a moment, "It's been a very private matter for me."

 

Ari looked at him, "Why are you doing this?"

 

Cullen walked away a little he turned and looked at Ari. "After what happened in Kirkwall I couldn't! I will not be bond to the order or that life any longer."

 

Cullen took Ari's hands into his not wanting to worry her "Whatever the suffering I accept it! I would not put the Inquisition at risk! I have asked Cassandra to...watch me. If my ability to lead is compromised I will be relieved from duty."

 

Ari snuggled into Cullen's arms, she didn't care about the Inquisition or the army. She cared about Cullen's well-being just as he had cared for hers. "Are you in pain?"

 

Cullen stroked her hair, "I can endure it."

 

Ari looked up at him kissing him, "Thank you for telling me. I respect what you are doing."

 

Cullen smiled as he felt a huge sense of relief, "Thank you I am glad you understand."

 

Ari looked up smiling at him as she stroked his face gently. Tears dripped from her eyes as she held onto him. The idea of him being in pain scared her. Cullen held her face close to his chest as he kissed her head. Ari just stroked his face, she loved the feel of his stubble it soothed her in a way.

 

Cullen smiled gently, "I'll be okay don't worry about me."

 

Ari looked at him slightly irritated, "How can you say that? You know I'm going to worry about you; just like you worry about me."

 

Cullen snickered, "That's different"

 

"How is this any different? Because I'm the Inquisitor?"

 

Cullen sighed, "Partially"

 

Ari looked at Cullen, "I can take care of myself."

 

Cullen chuckled, "I know you can, that was never in doubt."

 

Ari smiled as she grabbed Cullen's groin and backed him into his desk. They gave eachother a feverishly passionate kiss. Cullen held the sides of her face as her grip loosened as she felt him grow hard.

 

"Good" she told him, she then walked away leaving him a very wanting man.


	11. Ari's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari meets Hawke and breaks up a fight between Varric and Cassandra. The Game of Cat and Mouse continues as Ari and Cullen confess to each other. Ari travels to Crestwood to meet up with Hawke and meet her Warden friend. Upon her return to Skyhold things come full circle for Cullen and Ari...

Ari left Cullen's office to look for Varric, she didn't have to look too far. Varric was on the eastern battlements waiting for Ari. When she came down the steps Varric turned around and smiled.

 

"Inquisitor! I want you to meet Hawke! The Champion of Kirkwall!"

 

Ari turned around seeing a human woman with pale skin, shoulder length black hair up in a ponytail, black thin eyebrows, pale blue eyes and pouty lips walk down the stairs. She had the armor of the champion on and had a duel blades. Ari was amazed that the Champion was a rogue. She lived in Kirkwall where Cullen was stationed and wondered if they knew each other.

 

Hawke looked at Ari, "Though I don't use that title much anymore." She walked over to Ari and looked over the courtyard "Impressive view! Reminds me of my home in Kirkwall."

 

Ari looked at her, "You're lucky you had a single city! I have half of Thedas."

 

Hawke watched the people move about, "But after a while all you can see is the people in it."

 

Ari looked at her, "Does it get any easier?"

 

Hawke turned her head looking at her, "I'll let you know"

 

Ari started to panic a little because she wasn't sure how she was going to do this. The impact of the role she accepted just hit her.

 

Hawke and Ari talked about Corypheus and how they found him in Grey Warden prison. Varric told her how he gained control of a Carta clan and made them drink Darkspawn blood to gain firm control. Hawke told her that Grey Wardens blackmailed her father into renewing the locks on Corypheus' prison. Hawke told her she manipulated in using her blood to open the locks but when she realized the trick she was steadfast in killing him before leaving. Hawke assured her that before they left that Corypheus was dead so she didn't know how he survived. Hawke then talked about having a friend in the Grey Wardens named Alistair.

 

That he was helping her the mysterious red lyrium, Corypheus and why the wardens have disappeared. That there may be a possibility that Corypheus has control of them. Ari started to feel her stomach twist and turn at the thought of Corypheus having control of the Wardens. Alistair was to have information as to why the Wardens may have disappeared and what their plans maybe. Hawke told her that he was to meet her in Crestwood and she should meet her there. She'd send word on the rendezvous point would be, Ari agreed.

 

Before Hawke left Ari they talked about her friends and friends since Kirkwall. Ari was interested and fascinated to learn that Hawke's love was an elf that was one a slave. Hawke's little sister is a Circle mage that was taken out of Orlais. She talked about Anders and her sorrow from him. She told her about the choice he made of joining his soul with a spirit of Justice. How it slowly drove him mad and he felt he had to carry out an act of justice for all mages. Ari heard the stories of what had happened to cause mage rebellion. She just found it interesting to find the truth of what caused it. Ari left Hawke to find Varric for he had left them with no word and want to make sure he was okay.

 

Ari found Varric and Cassandra having words in the armory. Cassandra had found out that Varric had been hiding Hawke's location. She was attempting to beat the crap out of him for it. Ari stopped the fighting and told Cassandra to back off which surprised Cassandra.

 

Ari told Cassandra she had to accept what had happened and let it go. Cassandra found it hard to do so because she was so devoted to the Divine the Chantry. Ari understood Varric's reason he was only protecting his friend. She would have done the same thing if was her brothers. Ari told them both they needed to put the past behind them and work together. She also told Cassandra that Varric had earned his place in the Inquisition and she needed to trust him more. Cassandra was taken back and told Varric to leave so she could calm down. Before doing so Varric said he was glad he kept Hawke's location a secret. If hadn't odds were if he hadn't she'd be dead too!

 

The Chantry had done and taken enough from her, he then left. Cassandra then started to beat herself up on her faults on not seeing through Varric's lies about not knowing where Hawke's location was. Ari wouldn't hear such talk and told Cassandra she was only human and everyone makes mistakes. Cassandra took comforts in her words and Ari said she hoped that they could start to call themselves friends. The two parted and Ari went to seek out Varric. Varric was in the main hall sitting at a table hiding from Cassandra. Ari walked up to him smiling seeing him have Bianca leaning next to his chair.

 

Varic was caressing her trigger just in case, "She's calm down I think you can take you finger off your crossbow."

 

Varric looked at her, "I wasn't trying to hide anything! I told her everything that was important at the time!"

 

Ari smiled, "I know Varric, you wouldn't have kept quiet otherwise."

 

Varric sighed as he rubbed his forehead, "I know I need to do better."

 

Ari leaned against the table and put her hand on Varric's, "You're doing fine Varric" She patted Varric's shoulder and left him with his thoughts.

 

Ari looked down the great hall and looked down at the throne. A new one had been put up since the last one was severely damaged. It was an Andrastian Throne and Ari marveled at its craftsmanship.

 

Josephine walked up to Ari, "Impressive is it not? Fit for a leader!"

 

Ari turned her head looked at the Ambassador, "Meant to show influence and the burden of it! It is where the Inquisition will sit in judgement. Where you will sit in judgement!"

 

Ari leaned her head to the right, "Who will I be judging exactly?"

 

Josephine looked at her with a stern face, "Those who have done wrong! You'll know of them of the very least. All of that presumes they survived their initial encounter with you of course."

 

Ari thought about having that kind of power at her command and it frightened her. "More lives in my hands! I don't want this kind of power Josephine."

 

Josephine gave her a sympathetic look, "I share your distaste for more bloodshed. It needn't come to that the Inquisition's sovereignty comes from the allies who validate it!"

 

Josephine gave a small sigh, "You are both in power and bound. Justice has many tools, if their applications are clever. Execution may even seem merciful by comparison."

 

Ari looked at the throne taking a deep sigh before looking back at Josephine. "Is there anyone I should judge?"

 

Josephine nodded, "Take the throne when you are ready. We will bring him before you."

 

Ari nodded and looked at the throne she walked up to it and turned around. She sat into and tried to get the feel for it. The thought and feel of the power was unnerving for her. Josephine and her nodded to each other.

 

Josephine looked at one of the guards, "Bring the prisoner forth!" The guard saluted and left. When he came back with another guard they had the prisoner.

 

Ari then noticed Cullen walking up to her with a serious look on his face. She started to worry what it was until he stopped and looked behind him. The guards were bringing out Knight Captain Denam his hands chained.

 

Cullen looked at her as he approached, "I want to be here when you judge him."

 

Ari nodded as she walked up the steps and sat down on the throne. Cullen looked behind himself and approached Ari as Denam was brought forth.

 

"Knight Captain Denam Inquisitor" he began "He awaits judgement from serving the Lord Seeker at Therinfal Redoubt."

 

Cullen had a hard look on his face as he looked at her then at Denam, "I knew some of the knights who died there. I asked to oversee his sentencing."

Ari looked at Denam as Cullen spoke, "Denam knew the dangers of red lyrium, he murdered the Knight Vigilant and corrupted his brothers and sisters."

 

Ari leaned forward looking at Denam who lowered his head. She was angry that the order was being torn apart within. She was furthered angered to think her Brother might have been one of the corrupted knights if hadn't gone to the Conclave.

 

"These are grave charges indeed and I will see that you will answer for them."

 

Denam gave her a harsh look, "I did only what I was told!"

 

Cullen snapped in disgust, "We found everything! The corpse of the Knight Vigilant, even the papers proving you  _knew_ red lyrium was poison!"

 

Ari's eyes born shock and then an angry fire as Denam looked at Cullen with no remorse. "There is a greater power walking this world! I wasn't fool enough to deny it, none of you would have. I demand justice!"

 

Ari was sorely tempted to stab him in the neck herself but she knew a greater justice must be served to Cullen, Ael and the Order. Ari looked at Denam with angry fire burning in her eyes, something Cullen rarely ever saw.

 

"Then have it, I didn't suffer at your hands, that was your Knights in the Templar Order. Let the remaining Templars judge the man who failed them."

 

Denam looked around himself in fear as the guards grabbed him, "They penalty will be death! They can't! Not after what I've seen!" Denam was then dragged away screaming.

 

Ari got up and looked at Cullen, both were reassured that justice was done. She hugged him, "I hear you will be going to Crestwood in the morning."

 

Ari nodded, "Yes, I have to see what Hawke's friend in the Wardens can tell us. Anything he can tell us to aid in defeating Corypheus is worth the effort in going."

 

Cullen put his head on hers, "I will write to you as often I can, I promise."

 

Ari sighed as she walked away from a little her face saddened, "I wish we had more time to spend together before I leave."

 

Cullen grabbed Ari's hand her head still hung low, she looked at Cullen with blush in her cheeks, "I want to spend all the spare moments I have with you also. I will see to it that we can when you return." He then kissed her long and hard wrapping his arms around her.

 

********************************************************************

 

The next morning Ari took Blackwall since this was a Grey Warden matter. Cassandra and Varric with her to Crestwood. When they got there it was night and it was pouring rain.

 

Harding greeted her, "Good to see you safe Inquisitor! We've got trouble ahead!"

 

Ari wasn't even in the camp five minutes and they already had trouble. She gave a weak smile, "I'm sure it's nothing the Inquisition can't handle!"

 

Harding smiled, "Careful your worship that optimism might be catching!"

 

Ari tilted her head to the side, "Are things really that bad?"

 

Harding nudged her head to left and she led Ari to a stone wall overlooking a lake. In the distance a green mist like glow could be seen.

 

Ari looked at Harding, "Oh."

 

Harding looked up at her "Crestwood was the sight of a flood during the Blight. It's not the only rift in the area but after it appeared. Corpses started to walk out of the lake! You'll have to fight through them to get to where Ser Hawke's friend is hiding. Maybe someone in Crestwood can tell you how to get to the rift in the lake. Maker knows they'll want help! Good luck and please be safe!"

 

Ari looked at the others as they walked passed the lake Varric looked at water, "Maybe the locals will give us a boat!"

 

As they got onto the main road two Grey Wardens were defending an elven woman from some walking dead. When it was over Ari talked to the Wardens who said they were under the orders of the Warden Commander Clarel to find the Warden Alistair.

 

Ari asked if they could stay and help defend the town but they said they could not. That their mission took priority and they had to leave. Ari watched them go and she turned her attentions to the elf they had saved. They elf named Jana wanted to become a Warden herself now but after talking to Ari she decided to help the Inquisition instead. Ari pressed on to Crestwood and talked to the Mayor after helping its defenders kill all the undead that tried to enter the town. The Mayor told her about how the Darkspawn came and sickened Old Crestwood. They then got into the Damn's control room and flooded Old Crestwood those who survived barely survived. Ari said she wanted to help and needed to get to the damn to drain the lake to get to the rift. The Mayor warned her about bandits who had taken up residency there and to becareful.

 

Ari ran through the rain with the others battling bandits and undead till they reached a big cave with Hawke standing outside.

 

Hawke smiled, "Glad you made it! I just got here myself my contact with the wardens should be in the back of the cave."

 

Ari looked at Hawke with a little bit of concern, "A group of Wardens were protecting a villager from corpses down in Crestwood."

 

Hawke nodded not looking surprised, "They were most likely looking for my friend. Glad they didn't have people look for him in here. They might as well be good men but they have been given bad orders."

 

Ari looked to the back of the cave and they all walked down it. Ari was amazed how deep it really was. At the end was a wooden door. She opened it find a room with a table that had maps and stalagmites and stalactites everywhere. She found it had water and food supplies so someone had been staying here for quite a while. She heard a sword being drawn behind her and she turned around seeing a Grey Warden behind her. He had his sword pointed at her his eyes fixed on her. He was pale skinned ginger short hair with a goatee and razor stubble. His eyes were a light brown. He was in his late twenties early thirties and she could tell he had seen many years of battle.

 

Hawke came in, "It's all right! I brought the Inquisitor!"

 

The warden looked at Hawke then at Ari as he lowered his sword, "I'm Alistair, it's an honor to meet all of you. I wish it was someplace nicer. "

 

Ari looked at him star struck, "Alistair? Are you the Alistair who fought the Archdemon with the Hero of Ferelden?"

 

Alsitair smiled shaking his head, "I need to change my name." he sighed, "Yes, that was me. Betrayal, Darkspawn: all lots of fun and made for excellent stories, I'm sure."

 

Alistair shook his head, "Nobody cares about that anymore. I answer to Warden Commander Clarel now, like everyone else."

 

Ari was happy to have someone of this prestige to be willing to help her and the Inquisition.

 

"I'll take all the help I can get. I know the Wardens have troubles of their own." Ari then looked to her right "I wonder though, might those troubles have anything to do with Corypheus?"

 

Alistair got a worried look on his face, "I think so. When Hawke killed Corypheus, the Wardens thought the matter was resolved." Alistair got an agitated look on his face "But Archdemons don't die from a simple injury. I feared Corypheus might have the same power, so I started to investigate."

 

Alistair walked over to a table that had several maps. "I found hints but no proof, and then, not long after, every Warden in Orlais began to hear the Calling.

 

Hawke looked at Alistair in shock, "Maker why didn't you tell me?"

 

Alistair shook his head and folded his arms, "It was a secret. A very dangerous one, I try to actually keep a few of my oaths to the Wardens."

 

Ari looked confused, "Is the Calling some sort of Grey Warden ritual?"

 

Alistair turned around, "Well the Wardens are tied to the Darkspawn. We're connected somehow...and eventually that connection poisons you." Alistair sighed "You get bad dreams, and you start to the music, it calls to you. Quiet at first, and then so loud you can't bear it. At that point, you say farewell and go into the Deep Roads to die fighting. 'In Death Sacrifice'."

 

Ari could see sadness and truth in Alistair's eyes. She could tell this wasn't a pleasant thing. Hawke looked at him "And every Grey Warden is hearing that right now? They think they are dying?"

 

Alistair nodded, "Yes, I think Corypheus caused this, somehow. If all the Wardens die who will stop the next Blight? That's what has them so terrified."

 

Hawke looked at Alistair, "And then they something desperate...which is, of course, is what Corypheus wants."

 

Ari started to worry for the Wardens, "Is the Calling they're hearing real? Or is Corypheus mimicking it somehow?"

 

Alistair shook his head, "I have no idea, before all this, I barely heard of Corypheus. I didn't even know he was supposed to be a Magister until I started to dig around." Alistair gave a snort "Right now, all that matters is the Wardens are acting like they're all going to die."

 

Ari felt bad for Alistair, was he suffering too? "You said all the Wardens are hearing the Calling. Does that include you too?"

 

Alistair gave a solemn sigh, "Unfortunately, yes. When I'm talking or fighting, I can almost ignore it. But whenever things are quiet, I can hear it. It's like a song you can't get out of your head. Damn annoying, frankly."

 

Ari looked at Alistair worried, "How can Corypheus make all the Wardens hear the Calling?"

 

Alistair shook his head, "I have no idea, I suppose it's part of what he is. Corypheus is tied to Blight, and not just a product of it like the Darkspawn. Wardens are connected to the Darkspawn, too. That's how he seems to be able to control Wardens who get too close to him. And that's likely what he's doing here as well...somehow."

 

Ari sighed as she folded her arms, "So the Wardens are making some last, desperate attack on the Darkspawn?"

 

Alistair got a worried look on his face, "I saw what a Blight did to Ferelden. If the Wardens hadn't stopped it, there'd be no more Thedas. Warden Commander Clarel proposed some drastic things...blood magic and such...to prevent further Blights before we die. I protested, maybe too loudly, and Clarel sent guards, and...well, here I am."

 

Alistair then turned back to the map and pointed to location on it. "Wardens were gathering here, in the Western Approach. Ari watched Alistair leave and she looked at the others "It's an old Tevinter ritual tower. I'm going there to investigate. I could use some help.

 

They left the cave and Hawke said her goodbyes saying she'd meet them at the Western Approach as well.

 

Ari noticed Varric was very quiet on the way back to camp. Varric was never quiet unless there was something was up. She found him in his tent since it was still pouring rain. He was sitting on his cot polishing Bianca when she came in. Varric still had his worried expression on his face.

 

"Are you alright Varric? You haven't said anything since we've left the cave with Hawke."

 

Varric stared into space for a moment before looking at her. "Corypheus is back, uh shit!" he hung his head shaking it.

 

Ari sat next to him, "You said he was a Darkspawn or a Magister." She looked at him with a question on her face "What is he really?"

 

Varric shook his head and shrugged, "I'm not sure, I'm not really sure if Corypheus knows either." Varric looked back at Bianca, "He's definitely a Darkspawn but when we found him it was pretty obvious he hadn't hear that! He thinks he's a Magister a priest of Dumat in fact!"

 

Varric was polishing Bianca's handle. "He says he broke into the Golden City like in the Chantry tale."

 

Ari looked at Varric putting her hand on his having him look at her. "If you and Hawke defeated him once we can do it again." She wanted to give him hope.

 

Varric shook his head getting a little defensive, "We didn't just  _think_ Corypheus was dead. He _was_ dead! No pulse, no breath, full of stab wounds! There wasn't a lot of room for doubt!" Varric sighed looking at the ground shaking his head. "It makes me wonder, I thought the Wardens imprisoned Corypheus to use him. Maybe they did it because he can't be killed."

 

Varric was now at the very real realization of losing hope of seeing an end to this.

 

Ari couldn't believe the adventures and messes he got himself into, "How did you and Hawke even wind up in a Grey Warden prison for ancient Darkspawn?"

 

Varric looked at Ari, "Corypheus sent people after Hawke. He actually got control of an entire Carta Clan! He made them drink Darkspawn blood."

 

The idea of it made him shudder, "Weird shit, we tracked the carta to an old Dwarven fort or something in the mountains. Of course it turned out to be a trap. They needed Hawke's blood to open the locks holding Corypheus and they drew us into the prison to get it."

 

Ari was kind of horrified that Corypheus would be that clever to find a way to get out of his confines. It made her worry what else he could do but she didn't want Varric to worry about it.

 

"There has to be a way to defeat Corypheus!" She held his hand squeezing it. "We'll find it! Don't worry!" Varric put his hand on top of her sighing trying to smile "I hope you're right."

 

He shook his head looking away from her, "Maker's Breath what have I let loose!"

 

Ari tilted her head and looked into his eyes, "You had nothing to do with this Varric!" Varric looked at her "I was the one who led Hawke to Corypheus. If I hadn't tracked the Carta to that ruin."

 

Varric shook his head, "But you have more important things listen to do than listen to me worry!"

 

Ari smiled at him, "I don't mind listening to you Varric, that's what friends are for. We are friends aren't we?"

 

Varric smiled patting her hand, "Always sweet heart! Just let me know when you need something shot!" He then went back to polishing Bianca. Ari looked back at Varric as she was exiting.

 

***************************************************

 

After a few weeks Cullen got a letter. It waited for him on his desk, he wasn't able to get to it till the end of the day. He took off his coat and armor putting it on a stand to keep it nice. He picked it up and broke the wax seal on it unfolding it.

 

_Cullen,_

_It's been too long since I've been here. Since we've been here we met Hawke's friend Alistair. He believes the Wardens are being controlled by Corypheus who has put a fake Calling into their heads. Alistair says they are heading to the Western Approach to perform some blood ritual to end future Blights._

 

Cullen's eyes nearly fell out their sockets as he spit out the ale he was drinking. He wiped his mouth and continued to read.

 

_We helped the town of Crestwood and drained the lake. We sealed the major rift and undead stopped walking around. In exploring the under caves when we were looking for the location of the rift we discovered bones of people who looked like they were living down there. I'm not sure why they were down there until till got back to town. We went to the Mayor's house to discover the Mayor was gone. They town's people couldn't figure out why he had left. Cullen I sent you the letter he wrote that is his written confession that HE is the one who flooded old Crestwood to save the people who weren't infected by the Blight._

 

Cullen stopped and read the Mayor's confession. He ran his fingers through his hair "Maker's Breath!" He put the letter down and picked up Ari's letter.

 

_I want you to put Leliana's people on find him! What he did no matter how well intentioned can't go unpunished. Has she learned anything more about Calpernia? I miss you and wish to come back to Skyhold as soon as possible. Maybe we can do something when we get back. Hoping to hear from you soon._

_Fondest wishes,_

_Ari_

 

Cullen sat back in his chair and thought for a moment. He looked at the candle on his desk and thought of Ari. He put her letter down on top of the Mayor's confession and wrote a letter back to her. That morning Cullen found a messenger and sent the letter off to Crestwood.

 

****************************************

 

Ari had come back to camp after helping one of the local Sisters find the remains of some of the dead bodies for proper funeral rites. She of all people knew what it meant for the dead to have proper rest. She entered her tent and put her staff to the side. She sat on her cot rubbing the back of her neck when she noticed she was sitting on something. She picked it up and smiled looking at it. She gently touched it. She had lost all the letters he had written to her in Haven and now she had a new one. Her heart filled with excitement. She opened it gently so not to tear the paper.

 

_My Dearest Ari,_

_My heart aches for you and wishes for your swift return to Skyhold. Alas, Leliana did arrange a meeting with this, Vicinius._

 

Ari sighed that she had another detour before she could return back.

 

_I would love to spend time with you again when you return. I miss your touch, the taste of your lips the scent of your hair. I miss all of you my dearest one. My heart will ache till upon your return. Please send word or any clues of Calpernia's whereabouts back to Skyhold._

_Yours always,_

_Cullen_

Ari felt her cheeks blush and her heart race. She couldn't believe any of this was happening. A wonderful man cared for her. Something she never thought she'd think would ever happen. She folded the letter as she laid back on her cot and placed it over her heart. She started to wonder if her life and heart could really have a future with him. So far her father hadn't written, maybe he thought she was still dead with Ael. She was hoping even if he did find out she was alive, he'd stay away so as not to ruin anything with Cullen.

 

Ari rolled over and put Cullen's letter her pack. Ari got up and walked out of her tent and walked up to Harding. "Harding?"

 

The scout saluted Ari, "Your worship?"

 

Ari smiled, "Tomorrow I'll break up camp and will be heading to Val Royeaux."

 

Harding gave her a curious look, "That is quite a long way your worship. Do you know what is out there?"

 

Ari looked at her as she turned around, "A Tevinter Merchant"

 

***************************************************

 

A few weeks later Ari came back to Skyhold with a few surprises: One, news that Vicinius was dead and two, letters and fragmented communication crystals. Cullen and Leliana was impressed by Ari and what the others had done. After a while she had gotten a summons to Cullen's office. When she walked in he looked at her dropping the papers he had on the desk.

 

Cullen shook his head and walked around his desk. Cullen walked up to her caressing her face gently.

 

Ari closed her eyes, "I've missed your touch." She held his hand to her face.

 

Cullen gave a small chuckle, "I have something to show you."

 

Ari looked at him, "What is it?"

 

Cullen smiled and took her hand. He led Ari to her bedchambers when they got to door. Ari stopped Cullen turned around seeing the misgivings in her eyes. Cullen cupped her hand in both of his and kissed it.

 

"Trust me" his voice was as soft as silk.

 

Ari remembered the night back at Haven when they had their last somewhat sexual encounter. She took a breath and nodded. She followed Cullen up to her room and he stopped when he got to the top of the stairs.

 

Cullen turned around smiling, "Do you trust me enough to close your eyes?"

 

Ari thought for a moment taking a few steps down. Cullen still held her hand not hard but firm. He stepped down the steps and kissed her sweetly "Trust me Ari...please, like I said nothing will happen without your consent."

 

Ari slowly closed her eyes. Cullen smiled as he took her hand and guided her up the steps. He moved behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

 

This startled her badly, "I'm sorry...I...I am not very good at this."

 

After a few more steps, "Open your eyes."

 

Ari slowly opened her eyes to find on her desk was a bouquet of roses and a stack of letters that were partially burned. Ari looked at him confused Cullen walked up to the flowers. He rubbed the back of his neck blushing. She could tell he was struggling to find the words.

 

"Well uh...we sent a recovery effort back at Haven. To see if we could find any of the bodies of the fallen anything of worth. I went back with Josephine and Leliana at one point."

 

Cullen put his fingers on the roses' petals, "I found two things I thought you'd want."

 

Ari's eyes lit up, "Cullen! Really? What did you find?"

 

Ari watch Cullen pick up a stack of burnt letters, "I went to your cabin to see if there was anything salvageable. I found those under some boards. They're the letters I wrote you."

 

Ari hugged them with delight until she realized he was standing right there. "I hope I did the right thing...I mean did I do the right thing?"

 

Ari feverishly kissed him she couldn't believe someone did something so thoughtful for her. Ari missed her letters and didn't want to let them go. "What was the other?" she questioned.

 

Cullen's face became somber, "I found Ael's remains" Cullen stroked Ari's cheek as tears exploded from Ari's eyes, her face clearly showed her shock. "Leliana helped me locate him at the temple. I decided to bring him back to Skyhold to have him buried with Maxwell and to be close to you."

 

Ari broke down as she dropped her letters and Cullen held her as tight as she could stand. "Blackwall has made coffins for both of them. I thought you'd want to come with me to the garden where we were going to bury them."

 

Ari couldn't stop crying as Cullen took her, he kissed her forehead gently as she sobbed. Ari couldn't believe how lucky she was to have someone like Cullen. She clung onto the back of Cullen's coat as he held her. Ari heard Cullen softly hush her as he gently moved side to side. After a few minutes Cullen gently lowered his arms and gently took Ari's left hand and escorted her down the stairs. When they reached the Main Hall he led her to the garden. Ari was shocked to see everyone standing there. They were waiting for her.

 

Cullen looked at her as he felt her stop, "They didn't want you to do this alone."

 

Ari walked up to them as Mother Giselle looked at her and Ari saw two coffins, and holes where her brothers were going to be buried in the corner in the garden. Ari held Ael's pendant that still hung around her neck in her right hand.

 

Cullen held Ari's hand as Mother Giselle spoke of each of her brothers: Ael's service to the Chantry as a Templar. Maxwell was a servant of Andraste even though he was a mage. Soldiers were on hand to lower each into the ground and Mother Giselle spoke several prayers for their souls to return to the Maker and find eternal peace.

 

"The Light shall lead her safely  
Through the paths of this world, and into the next.  
For she who trusts in the Maker, fire is her water.  
As the moth sees light and goes toward flame,  
She should see fire and go towards Light.  
The Veil holds no uncertainty for her,  
And she will know no fear of death, for the Maker  
Shall be her beacon and her shield, her foundation and her sword."

 

Ari fell to her feet as she sobbed, her heart ached for her brothers, the tears poured down her face as she screamed in pain. Ari felt Cullen's right arm wrap around her chest as he softly hushed her. Cullen kissed the back of Ari's head gently, "It's alright Sweetheart, they are with the Maker and you are not alone."

 

Ari couldn't believe how lucky she was to have friends who were here, with her, for her. Everyone remained silent but Ari could still feel their support for her. Ael's coffin had a Templar flag over his Coffin and Maxwell had the Circle's.

 

Cullen looked at his fallen comrade's coffin, he remembered Ael talking to him about his sister and his family. How Ael became a Templar to protect his Sister who was young, and innocent of the world. His whole life was about watching out for Ari and protecting her.

 

Cullen made his right hand into a fist onto his heart. Cullen lowered his head as he made a vow. A vow to always protect Ari, to make sure she was always safe from harm and to treat her with the utmost respect and to be the man he felt her brother would approve of for her.

 

When it was over everyone either touched Ari's shoulder or said a few words of comfort to her. Ari sat back on her knees as sat between their burial mounds. Ari gave her own prayers and love to them. Ari felt Cullen touching her shoulder and she looked up at him.

 

Cullen helped her rise to her feet and they walked back to her room. "I should leave you to rest"

 

Ari still held onto Cullen's hand as he went to leave. Cullen looked at her, "I don't want you to go...please stay with me."

 

Cullen saw the tears and the plea in her eyes, he sighed. "Alright I will stay."

 

Ari hugged Cullen as she lowered her head burying her face into his shoulder. Cullen held onto Ari tight and as she looked up at him, Cullen pressed his lips hard into hers. Cullen didn't want to lose the taste of hers. Ari moved them both to the bed which was a king sized Orlesian design. Cullen felt himself fall onto Ari as her back landed onto the bed.

 

Cullen stopped, shaking his head, "This isn't the time Ari."

 

Ari held her arms around Cullen's neck, "Please Cullen, help me feel alive." she begged. 

 

In looking into Ari's piercing blue eyes, Cullen could see she was asking him, to give her something that was more than what she was. Since Ari had arrived in Haven she'd been the Herald, Champion of Andraste, and now Inquisitor. What was she was asking for was to be treated more than a holy ideal. To be treated as a woman, who wanted to be loved and touched by the man she loved most. In that realization Cullen snapped, losing all control of himself.

 

The ferocity of Cullen's lips took Ari's breath away as he moved his right hand down into Ari's inner thigh. Ari thickly nested her fingers into Cullen's hair. Cullen rubbed in between Ari's legs gently. He heard Ari gasp as her cheeks blushed, Cullen smiled. Cullen took off his gloves and tossed them to the side. He could see Ari showing signs of nervousness as Cullen's right hand cupped Ari's cheek. Cullen kissed Ari gently as left hand untied the laces of her pants.

 

Ari's hand grabbed his stopping him, Cullen looked up at her, seeing the slight fear and nervousness. "I will go slow and will be gentle." Cullen's left hand caressed her cheek.

 

Ari bit her lower lip as she slowly nodded, "Alright."

 

Ari helped Cullen brush off his coat and pulled his vest off. Ari sat up on her knees as they kissed and she fumbled to undo the straps to Cullen's armor. Once off, Cullen threw it all off the bed making it all bang against the floor.

 

Cullen's hands held Ari's head to look at him, "You are the most amazingly kind and beautiful woman I've ever met. I treasure every moment of everyday that I'm with you."

 

Cullen's lips then went to Ari's jawline and neck causing her to openly moan. His fingers got lost in her hair. Ari's arms wrapped around Cullen's neck pulling him in close. She felt Cullen lick, nip and scrape against her skin as he eagerly took off her top and tossed it aside. Cullen then used his right hand to hold Ari's butt as he lowered Ari onto her back. Ari decided to take Cullen with her as she wrapped her legs around Cullen's waist as she seemed to moan into his mouth. Ari's left hand held onto his hair.

 

Cullen grabbed Ari's pants with his hands at the hip and started to pull them off, with a seductive smile on his lips. Cullen leaned back onto his knees as he crawled to Ari's knees and then tossed off her boots. The scar on his lip tightened as he smiled and looked at Ari with predatory and hungry eyes. Finally seeing Ari so close to total undress, it made Cullen's cock harden.

 

Something in Cullen's eyes told Ari he had snapped as he ripped off her underwear in one quick swipe. Ari giggled as she loved to see that look in Cullen's eyes. Ari pounced on him knocking Cullen backward as his left hand cradled her vaginal area. Ari's legs saddled over Cullen, and his fingers rubbed against all of her vaginal area.

 

Cullen started to stroke Ari, gently, back and forth. Ari bit her lip against the teasing, needing more, needing him. She took his hand, and gave him better access.

 

Cullen chuckled as he made small circles against Ari's clit with his middle finger, with just the right amount of pressure. Ari moaned, as Cullen grew bolder, increasing the pressure and moving his fingers backward slightly, hesitating over her vaginal entrance. Ari caught Cullen's eyes again as she passionately kissed Cullen's gorgeous lips, both becoming breathless. Cullen fell backward and he saw Ari's eyes giving an inner plea, something that Cullen could not ignore, Cullen then pressed in a finger inside of Ari.

 

Ari threw her head back, her right hand grabbed the hair on top of Cullen's head, moaning. Ari put her forehead on Cullen's scared and perfect chest as she remained on top of him.

 

"Maker Cullen, don't...stop!" Ari begged.

 

Cullen looked at his love as she came undone above him. "I wasn't planning to" the lust in his voice was spine tingling. "You are so beautiful Ari."

 

Cullen started to thrust his middle finger and now and index finger harder as he traced her clit. Seeing her face, seeing the power he had over Ari's body at that moment was beautiful, and Cullen savored every second of it. Ari realized finally there was nothing to fear in this. That  _this_  was the right man she was going to give herself to.

 

Ari's breath was shaky as she collapsed onto Cullen fully, her hips thrusting. "Cullen, just like that! Please!"

 

Ari's voice became entirely moans, her hips jerking against Cullen's thigh and his fingers. Cullen's left hand ran slowly up and down Ari's arm. Ari hardly felt his hand touching her, she was so absorbed into the pleasures that Cullen was bringing her, so she could reach her climax.

 

Cullen then rolled Ari in one swift motion onto her back not missing a stroke inside or against her. Cullen pressed his body against Ari's as his left hand went down her body, as he rose her right hand over her head. When Cullen slowly moved upward to hover over her; Ari looked at him with dark blue eyes as she ripped Cullen's shirt wide open. Ari wanted to look at him, all of him. Cullen growled as he removed his fingers which caused her to pout at the moment Cullen extracted his fingers from her.

 

Ari bit her lower lip as she watched Cullen toss his shirt aside and then threw off his boots and opened his pants and pulled them off. Cullen then grabbed Ari's legs and pulled her in close to him as he kissed her one more time, slower, powerful, like Ari was air and she needed her in his lungs. Ari's mouth opened almost before Cullen thought to ask. Feeling her warmth, he groaned as he pressed her against himself, his hand cupping Ari's butt, pressing her against his increasingly hard, and perfect body.

 

Ari could feel Cullen's perfect body reacting to this kiss, her presence, but Cullen didn't stop, didn't hold back this time. Cullen groaned again into her mouth and between the sound and the pressure against her abdomen Ari felt a warm sensations collecting between her thighs. Ari moaned as Cullen buried a hand in her hair as he tilted her head backward as he nipped at her jawline.

 

Cullen suddenly dropped the hand that he had buried into Ari's hair, cupping the other side of her butt, and lifted. Now Ari's body was laying against him, all of him intimately, and it felt good in all the right places. Ari moaned and it sounded more than a little desperate.

 

Cullen slid down to Ari's knees in a smooth controlled movement at the edge of the bed, still holding her thighs. Cullen's body slid away from Ari fingers till her fingers were nestled into his golden locks. Cullen kissed Ari's thighs and knees as she moaned, but controlled herself very reluctantly.

 

Cullen looked at Ari as she looked like Andraste herself against the bedding. Cullen flashed a wicked grin at Ari as he came back up to her. "I'm going to consume you with everything that I have." he promised.

 

Cullen leaned over her, supporting himself on his arms like he could do it forever.

 

Ari swallowed nervous, "What?"

 

Cullen smirked, "I want to pleasure you Ari." Then he questioned himself, "If that's okay?"

 

Ari nodded as she stroked Cullen's stubbled jaw as the kisses came slow at first and then got harder, faster. Cullen cupped the back of Ari's head again and tilted her neck, sucking hard. Ari moaned under Cullen, her core aching now, throbbing its need.

 

"I promise you, you'll regret nothing." he breathed against her neck, Ari shuddered as she sank her head on her pillow. Cullen could see the anticipation and passion vividly in her eyes.

 

Cullen met Ari's lips and kissed her and then pulled away, slowly, kissing her chin, her neck, her collarbone. Cullen paused by her breasts, her divine and majestic breasts, and stroked one, gently with his thumb. Ari moaned which gave Cullen the fuel he desperately wanted. So he rubbed it harder, with two fingers this time, and another moan escaped. Cullen lowered his head and kissed her nipple teasing it between his lips, and his teeth.

 

Ari's hands flew to his hair, "Cullen!"

 

Ari could feel her love smile against her breast and then kissed his way to the other side. Skipping the teasing it entirely, he mouthed her and sucked, hard.

 

Ari nearly flew off the bed, as a scream escaped her lips that scared the two of them. Cullen smiled as he ran his tongue back over the tip, licking, experimenting a little more. Cullen was loving the sounds Ari was making and decided to tease her more. Ari was barely coherent at this point, body all sensation and an emptiness waiting to be filled.

 

Cullen kissed and licked a pattern under her navel making Ari giggle as she bucked up. Cullen did it again, unable to resist. She was to the point of soaking the bed. Cullen traced her lips with an index finger, desperately wanting to give her the utmost pleasure.

 

Cullen smiled as he watched Ari's face as he slid a finger inside her vaginal canal. Cullen slid his index finger out of Ari again and adjusted himself with his other hand. He knelt down further and took one of her legs, lifting it over his shoulders. Cullen shut his eyes, nose and lips floating against Ari's leg. Cullen then slid down onto his stomach still holding her leg, with a little lick with the tip of his tongue, Cullen delved between Ari's Vaginal folds.

 

Ari moaned as Cullen licked harder, with the flat of his tongue and went up her slit. Ari shuddered against him as he closed his lips around her clit and traced little circles around it. Then Cullen closed his lips like he had around her nipples and sucked just as hard. Ari became unglued, digging her hands into Cullen's scalp, drawing blood.

 

"Cullen!"

 

This is what Cullen wanted, despite any possible hair or blood loss. Cullen licked around her clit again, and then over with his flat tongue, repeating the action when her hips shot up in response. Cullen put Ari's other leg over his shoulder and spread her a little wider. Ari felt so vulnerable, as she panted, eyes shut, needing, wanting.

 

Cullen stopped for a moment and smiled, Ari looked at him with those blue eyes nearly black with lust. Cullen dipped his mouth back into Ari, filling her with his tongue, watching her carefully.

 

Cullen smiled as he had never seen anything so gorgeous, "Ari, you are beautiful."

 

"I want to cum with you inside me." Ari told him breathless.

 

Cullen growled at just the thought of it and that alone was almost enough for him to cum, his erection throbbed. "Ari, I..."

 

Cullen smiled as he took off his small clothes slowly and when he revealed himself to her. Ari was stunned as her eyes locked on the part of his body that ached desperately for her.

 

"I've never seen..." Ari mumbled as she lost her train of thought, and Cullen swallowed a growl at the stunningly beautiful woman in front of him.

 

"I hope it meets your expectations, Ari," he said with a knot in his throat, as he watched her. Cullen couldn't help but wonder what Ari's opinion was.

 

"You _exceed_  my expectations, Cullen," Ari assured him, smiling softly, "You're gorgeous, Cullen." her eyes were wide open as her right hand touched her chest.

 

Cullen was struck momentarily speechless, the fact that this wonderful woman was _his_. Ari giggled as Cullen's face went completely red.

 

Lust flaring and Cullen's cock  _jerked_  at her words and her breath, Cullen couldn't take it anymore. Cullen kissed Ari as he held both sides of her head forcing her to fall back into the pillows. Cullen's body became hard pressed against Ari as she opened her legs wide, as if in a response, Cullen bucked his hips lightly. To Ari's surprise the head of Cullen's cock nearly went inside of her, as they kissed and held each other. She wasn't sure if it was an accident or if was a tease but it did start to get her both nervous and excited. Ari moaned as she wrapped her arms around Cullen's neck. Both their lips fought for dominance as Ari moaned feeling Cullen's cock teasing her and wanting entrance.

 

Ari reached up to and stroke her thumb over Cullen's scar, "I don't know... how I will..." she paused, swallowing down her nervousness, "But...I will do my best to please you."

 

Cullen kissed Ari gently as he breathed into her ear, "You will  _always_  please me, trust me when I say that."

 

As Ari slowly closed her eyes tears dripped down her cheeks, " _Always_ , Cullen."

 

Cullen leaned in to kiss Ari again, reassuring her as he kissed her cheeks while holding them in his hands. Cullen kissed Ari gently, tenderly like gentle laps of the ocean's waves. His body pressed up against hers as they continued lay in the bed. Cullen's hands held Ari's face as he laid on top of her. Slowly his right hand caressed her neck, her shoulder and arm, her thigh till he reached for the shaft of his cock. Ari knew what was to come as she stopped kissing and started to take deep breaths as her anxiety went up.

 

Ari looked down as Cullen pushed himself up slightly but continued to kiss her neck, "Look at me sweetheart, look at me." Cullen said to her gently.

 

Ari looked at Cullen in the eye as his left thumb caressed her cheek. Cullen smiled as he put his forehead on hers. Ari's hands gently cascaded down his shoulders and perfect chest as he kept her attention on him with a string of loving kisses.

 

Cullen sighed as he nudged Ari's head with his, "Just look at me, nothing else."

 

Ari nodded a she opened her legs wider, she wasn't sure what to expect and it made her more than a little nervous. Cullen's arousal spiked again, Cullen pulled back, shifting and reaching down to line himself up, pressing the blunt head of his cock to Ari's quivering slit.

 

Cullen felt some of the moist droplets coming from Ari, which made his cock twitch. Cullen gently guided it in, slowly he began to push in. As Cullen tried to push himself inside of Ari, his cock was met with some resistance, barring it from entry. The moment Cullen's cock entered after having to really push it into Ari's vaginal folds. Ari's head snapped back crying out in pain as Cullen pushed further in, her legs shook as Cullen sank in further slowly... _gently_...deeper. The feel of Ari was incredibly tight like a foot trying to get into a boot that was too small.

 

Ari's body felt like Cullen was splitting her in half, she grabbed onto Cullen's arms squeezing tightly with everything she had; her eyes scrunched shut. Cullen stopped as he didn't want to hurt her any further. However the warmth of Ari's heat was overpowering and Cullen had a problem restraining himself from going in any further.

 

"Maker Ari I'm sorry, maybe we should stop!" he told her in a shaky tone.

 

Cullen looked down between his hips and saw he was only maybe half way in. Cullen started to pull out as he noticed the shaft of his cock was covered in blood. Ari truly was a virgin and she just gave this most sacred thing to him. Some of the blood had already stained her bed as she squeezed his arm and shook her head.

 

"No!" Ari snapped.

 

Ari looked at Cullen with tears pouring down from her eyes, "I want this, I want you Cullen. I just didn't expect this much pain."

 

Cullen kissed Ari lovingly with passion as he kept his body hovering over her. Cullen knew that a woman's first time was different for each. Some felt more pain than others. But he also knew that even though Ari was in severe pain she wanted him and no one else to share this with. Cullen looked down as he slowly moved farther in. His nose rubbed her left cheek as he kissed her cheek. Cullen's right hand held her left as slowly moved himself deeper inside her vaginal canal. Ari did her best not to scream as Cullen whispered beautiful and reassuring things into her ear. Ari panted and moaned, moving her head back as he moved farther in. Then Ari felt something snap inside and she couldn't help but scream as Cullen seemed to slide into her smoothly after that.

 

Cullen immediately kissed Ari as he held her face gently. He kissed Ari's tears away as his lips traveled down her jawline, her neck and her collar bone till Cullen finally reached her left breast and licked and kissed around the nipple.

 

"I won't move till you say Ari, I want you to get adjusted to me first." he told her softly.

 

Cullen's lips wisped over Ari's collarbone so faintly it gave her goosebumps. Cullen headed to her lips and feverishly took them when they touched hers. Ari nodded as tears streamed down her cheeks. They kissed for what seemed like a long time, Cullen's right hand rubbed the outer length of her thigh. Cullen's hand then slipped between the smooth folds of entrance till he felt her clit.

 

Ari looked down as his teeth gave a ghostly scrap on the right side of her neck. "What are you doing Cullen?" She felt him gently rubbing in it with his middle finger. Ari quickly got her answer as her body and face felt hot.

 

"You know what I'm doing Ari." Cullen whispered into her ear, her heart started to flutter.

 

Cullen started to feel Ari moisten as she began to moan and pant. She wrapped her arms around Cullen's neck. Ari's cheeks blushed as she felt the urge to buck her hips against Cullen. Ari bit her lower lip as she moaned with want.

 

Ari arched her back a little as she begged, "Please Cullen...move. I...I want it."

 

" _Ari_..." Cullen pulled back just a touch and then sank back in, _hissing_  at the way she gripped him, "Makers breath, Ari, you are _perfect_..."

 

" _Cullen_ ,  _please_." she whimpered, rolling her hips against him and whining as he slid deeper, " _I love you._ "

 

Cullen pulled back...almost to the tip, not quite leaving her body...and then slid back in, grunting at the wave of pleasure that hit him, knowing he wouldn't be long when Ari wailed and tried to match his movement.

 

Cullen then finally found it as he slowly moved his hips with hers so they seemed to be working together. Ari felt her groin and stomach muscles tighten. Ari wasn't sure what was going on but Ari just knew she needed more of it. It felt incredible. Cullen felt the need to speed up giving his hips a little snap. Ari just groaned as she held his neck tightly having his head fit in the grove of her shoulder and neck. Cullen put all his weight onto his left arm as he snapped his hips into her. His finger still stimulating Ari, as she began to buck her hips more deeply and without restraint. Cullen tried to match Ari move for move so it wouldn't hurt her so much.

 

Ari felt her body snap back, her hand grabbing Cullen's butt, moaning. "Maker, Cullen, don't stop!"

 

Cullen looked at his love as she came undone around him. "I have no intention of that!" The passion in his voice was unmistakable. "You are everything, Ari...everything."

 

Cullen gave a slightly harder thrust, thumb still tracing his fingers against her. At this point Ari was so far gone...engulfed in pleasure and the feel of Ari around him, the sounds Ari made...Cullen almost didn't notice when Ari started to babble.

 

 _"Trust me_." he begged, his left hand holding hers above her head on the pillow.

 

 _"Always_ " Ari vowed, opening herself to the warmth of her own heat, even as Ari felt herself rushing nearer.

 

" _Cullen_ -!" Ari was _gasping_  and clutching at the sheets again, legs clenching desperately around him, "I'm...I-I think I-!"

 

"Let it happen!" Cullen growled, bending to kiss Ari's pouty lips as he moved  _faster_ , harder, racing them  _both_  to the edge, " _Cum_  for me, Ari. My  _love_." he breathed, bringing his left hand clutching Ari's and held it over her head.

 

As Ari felt Cullen's weight on top of her, "Cullen, take me, claim me, make me yours!" She screamed as she felt her vaginal walls clamping down on Cullen enough to throw him over the edge as his head was pressed into the pillow above the crook of Ari's neck.

 

"Andraste preserve me! Andraste preserve me!" whined into a roar, as he gave one last thrust before holding himself deep inside of Ari, filling her with his seed.

 

Neither moved for several long seconds, both panting desperate to catch their breath and waiting to regain control over their lose limbs.

 

Finally, Cullen opened his eyes, he didn't realized he'd closed them, he wanted to look tenderly down at the exhausted woman beneath him, her skin flushed and damp with their sweat, mouth open to panting for breath.

 

Ari's eyes fluttered open after he'd watched her for a moment, blue hazy and happy, lips curling into an affectionate grin when she caught him watching.

 

"Cullen." Ari murmured, lifting her hand to cup his cheek again, "Cullen. I love you."

 

"I love you." Cullen echoed, bending to kiss her tenderly, they both snuggled into each other's before they drifted off to sleep.


	12. What Lies Beneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari and Cullen have a private moment together as Ari finds out Josephine secured an invitation to the Empress' Ball. In the midst of finding out details about the ball Ari has bad memories about noble life. Cullen finds out more information about Ari's Father and considers murder...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven language translation:
> 
> Lethallin: Casual reference used for someone with whom one is familiar. Lethallin is used for males.
> 
> Ir abelas: I am sorry
> 
> Tel'abelas: "I'm not [sorry].
> 
> Enasal: joy in triumph over loss; a variation of joyful relief
> 
> Ir: very, more; I'm/I am
> 
> Tel: not; often used to negate the noun/verb that precedes it
> 
> Him: become
> 
> Ma nuvenin: As you wish
> 
> Dareth shiral: Used as a "farewell" it means, "Safe journey".

A few hours later Ari woke up with Cullen partially dressed with his pants on. "Leaving so soon?"

 

Cullen turned around seeing her resting her head into her right hand as she rose one leg into the air. Cullen smiled, "No, not really. I just want to get my clothes together so when I do, I know what needs to be replaced.

 

"Replaced?"

 

Cullen stood up showing his shirt, "You ripped this off of me? I didn't bring a spare since it's _your_  room and I wasn't planning this."

 

"What else is missing?" Ari questioned with a catty smile.

 

Cullen turned his head around scanning, "I seem to be missing a boot."

 

"How much force did you use when you tossed it?"

 

Cullen's face looked mortified, "Maker, did it go over the balcony?" Cullen ran to the smaller balcony and looked over the edge and there it was laying on the battlements, a soldier was lying unconscious nearby. "Maker's Breath, I knocked someone out with it!"

 

Ari laughed falling onto her back as Cullen began blushing horribly, "How hard did you throw it?"

 

Cullen ran down the stairs with only his pants on as he ran to check on the man and retrieve his boot. Ari put her hands over her face as she realized people were going to talk about this and know they had slept together. Ari's face blushed horribly just thinking about it all.

 

By the time Cullen came back with his boot and his face as red as a radish he noticed Ari was gone from the bed. He tossed his boot by the loveseat with the other one and looked around the bend and saw Ari was in a bathing tub. Ari looked at him with a catty smile on her face.

 

"Is the man alright?" she giggled.

 

Cullen nodded, "Yes, I helped him up and made sure he didn't need any medical attention. I then grabbed my boot and came back. This is a bloody nightmare, the whole castle will be buzzing with this in a matter of hours."

 

Ari pushed her legs up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around her legs. "Would that be so bad?" Ari asked in a solemn tone.

 

Cullen rubbed his neck and growled, "I would like my...I mean  _our_  private affairs remain that way." He then looked at the beautiful woman looking at him with tears in her eyes. "However I think if we didn't give people anything to talk about, I would regret it more." Cullen walked over to Ari and knelt down as she wrapped her hands around his right arm and snuggled it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like I was complaining." He stroked the left side of her head with his left hand. "I enjoyed every moment I spent with you."

 

Ari wiped away a tear as she nodded as Cullen sat on his butt looking her in the eye. "I'm sorry, I'm not really good at any of this, am I?" Cullen sighed, "How are you feeling?"

 

Ari smiled, "I'm sore but I knew that was to happen." Cullen kissed her lips gently, "It will take a few days for the bleeding to stop. After if it's your wish, we'll lay together again." Ari nodded, "I would like that-" she then noticed Cullen's arm that it was all scratched up. "Oh Cullen!" Ari's face grew to alarm as she shook her head. "I'm so sorry!"

 

Cullen scoffed, "What those?" he rubbed his arm, "I've had worse wounds than that." Cullen looked at Ari with a gentle smile as he rubbed her cheek with his left thumb. "Besides with what has just happened, it's alright." Cullen's put his left hand onto Ari's which touched his wounds and lovingly kissed them. "You were in pain."

 

Ari nodded as Cullen looked at her seeking reassurance that she understood. Ari then got a mischievous look on her face and pulled Cullen's arm almost pulling him into the tub but Cullen caught himself.

 

"What are you doing?" he chuckled.

 

"I figured you could use a bath." Ari teased.

 

Cullen smiled as the idea did intrigue him. He got up and dropped his pants as she moved forward a little. As Cullen got in and sat down he noticed scars on Ari's back. Ari leaned against Cullen as he put his arms around her. "Was I alright?"

 

Cullen gave a look as if he was taken off guard, "What?"

 

Ari lowered her head slightly as she sighed, "I know I wasn't your first, with the skills you possess I can tell" Cullen smiled as he quietly chuckled. "so I want to know if I was able to satisfy you?"

 

Ari felt Cullen's arms which were wrapped around her press her against him more, as she felt his lips kiss her shoulder. "You were perfect." he told her gently.

 

"How many have you been with?" she questioned.

 

Cullen's face instantly showed mortification as his whole face including his ears turned beet red. Cullen looked away for a moment as he searched for an answer. "I...I...uh...ah few." he finally answered.

 

Ari continued to push, "How many is a few?"

 

Cullen continued to be mortified, he sighed as he held Ari close against him and gently kissed her cheek. "Ari, it doesn't matter, I'm with you now and that's all that matters."

 

Ari nodded as her right hand rose out of the water and held the back of Cullen's head. Ari realized Cullen was right, he was with her and that was all that mattered. "Anything else happen while I was away?"

 

Cullen leaned his cheek against Ari's head, "Josephine secured an invitation to Empress Celene's Ball. Apparently she and her cousin Duke Gaspard are hold peace talks there."

 

Ari nodded, "Corypheus is after her so that would be a perfect place to hide an assassin."

 

Cullen loved Ari's mind she was sharp, "Yes, we can keep a watch out to make sure that Assassin doesn't get far and to make sure her peace talks actually go somewhere."

 

Ari wasn't looking forward to a ball, she attended enough of them when she was younger, they were boring and pointless. "Maybe I should dye my hair back to its original color?" Ari wondered aloud.

 

"Maker, no! I love it being white as snow." Cullen retorted.

 

Ari smiled, "It would be harder for any of my Father's friends to recognize me, if my hair stays white. Do you think Josephine has a copy of the guest list?"

 

Cullen started to have unsure feelings about Ari's father. "He doesn't know you're alive?"

 

Ari sank into the tub a little, "I don't know, I've never written him to say otherwise."

 

"What would your Father think of me?" Cullen questioned, trying to get a firmer feel of the man.

 

Ari gave a small smirk, "I know he'd value that you were once a Templar, being a knight of the faith would appeal to him. However outside of Inquisition you hold no titles, and your family doesn't hold any prestige, titles or lands. He wouldn't be happy about it, he'd want to marry me off to someone who could give him all those things."

 

Ari felt Cullen kiss her head as she realized something, "If my Father was ever to find out I gave myself to you, he'd try to kill you and horsewhip me." Ari lowered her eyes, "Especially if this produced a child."

 

Cullen started realize more that her father was a man of the strictest faith and cared more about his own status than Ari's happiness. "I'd like to see him try it. I can handle him and he's certainly not touching you." Now Cullen wondered about Ari's back, where they from her Father? Cullen wanted to ask Ari about it but he had a feeling she'd bolt. He didn't want that, he wanted to cuddle with Ari and enjoy their moments together. He'd adress it at another time.

 

Cullen turned Ari so she could look at him, "Even this one time or any others produce children, I would take care of you and our family. Don't worry about that." Ari nodded softly as she kissed Cullen, wrapping her arms around Cullen's neck.

 

Cullen remembered his talks with Ael at the end of their day and decompressing from their days, they'd talk. Ael would mention his father was a strict man of faith and if he felt that Chant of Light's teachings were broken there was consequences. Cullen wondered if this was what Ael had meant and why he was happy to leave when he left to be a Templar.

 

Cullen wondered if that's why Ari never wrote her family about her survival, why she seemed fearful when it came to him. Cullen wondered if these scars had anything to do with her refusing the Chantry or if when she wrote her brother in the Circle. And maybe why he used Ari as currency after she refused the Chantry. Most of all why losing Ari brothers struck her so hard, they were the only ones who never hurt her.

 

Cullen sunk down a little bit as he snuggled Ari and had her enjoy this special moment with him.

 

**************************************************

 

Leliana was reading some of the reports Ari had brought back from Vicinius home in her tower. Cullen walked up to her with a serious face, "I need you to do a job for me."

 

Leliana wasn't sure what was going on but the look on his face told her not ask questions. "Of course Commander."

 

"I want you to find out as much as you can about Ari's Father. I want to know more about him." Cullen ordered.

 

Leliana gave a nod before she watched him leave alone curious.

 

*****************************************************

 

Ari walked into Josephine's office, Josephine was at her desk writing till she heard her come up.

 

Joephine looked up at Ari, "I've made some inquiries into the Imperial Court. The sooner we deal with the threats to the Empress the better! The political situation in the Empire is dangerously unstable. It will complicate matters."

 

Cullen shook his head while giving a smirk as he walked in, "Everything in the Empire complicates matters! It's the national Orlesian pass time."

 

Leliana came walking in from behind the two, "Turn your nose up at The Game if you like Commander. We play for the higher stakes and to the death!"

 

Ari was starting to get nervous now, she wasn't looking forward to this ball. Ari knew there'd be people who knew her and her family.

 

_'What if someone recognized her? What if word got back to her family or her father?'_

 

Ari shook her head as Josephine spoke, "The Court's disapproval can be as big a threat as the Venatori! We  _must_ be vigilant to avert disaster!"

 

Ari shook her head, "I  _don't_ care about Orlesian politics! Just get me to the Empress!"

 

Josephine leaned forward, "Or course Inquisitor! Celene is holding peace talks under an oospecies of a grand masquerade. Every power in Orlais will be there."

 

"I know Cullen told me and I'm not looking forward to seeing over stuffed nobles try and kiss the Empress' ass. Having everyone watch you like a bug and depending if you kiss someone's hand the right way will determine if you will live out the night...ugh."

 

Ari sighed as she folded her arms, "However I know we  _need_ to attend this ball."

 

Everyone could see Ari was shaking a little which meant she was nervous about something.

 

"What is it Inquisitor?" asked Leliana

 

Ari who was playing with something in her hands, turning around. She looked at Leliana, "I don't know about this ball, I know we need to save the Empress and I know it's the right thing to do...but."

 

Cullen looked at her, "But?"

 

Ari looked down, "All those people! How many people know my family? Probably  _all_ of them and word will get out that I'm alive and things will get very complicated!"

 

Ari looked at them as her shaking started to get worse, as she looked at him with glassy eyes.

 

"I CAN'T GO BACK TO WHERE I WAS, WHAT I WAS!" she cried out, she started to take in deep breaths as if to stop a panic attack.

 

Cullen took Ari gently in her in his arms. Leliana had heard rumors of Ari family. Now she was seeing the effects for herself the rumors were true. Ari looked at Cullen pulling away with her arms wrapped around herself.

 

"I will go and save the Empress as is my duty despite it all." she told him in a shaky, tearful voice.

 

Ari shook her head using her right hand hold her face as she left. Ari stumbled on the way out causing her to grab a chair. She then hurried out before she went into full blown sobs.

 

Leliana, Josephine and Cullen watched her leave slamming the door behind her. Cullen roared in frustration he punched the wall. Leliana looked at him "Is this why you wanted me to look into her Father?"

 

Cullen sighed in frustration, "She has to tell me on her own but I don't know if she ever will. I know her family is very strict and they live to set a certain standard of piety. However the thought of her family coming back into her life is eating away at her, slowly."

 

Josephine turned green, "What is it Josie?" asked Leliana.

 

"I...I didn't know the Inquisitor was so strained with her family."

 

Cullen knew that tone, "What did you do?" he questioned, removing his hand from the wall.

 

"I've had to handle several affairs with her family and did write to her Great-Aunt that Mistress Trevelyan survived."

 

"You did what?" Cullen growled, slowly walking to Josephine's desk with his left hand on his sword's pommel.

 

The look Cullen gave Josephine was frightening and Josephine slumped down in her chair. Cullen now was concerned if Ari's father was going to be there and what would happen.

 

Cullen looked at Leliana, "I need you to find everything you can about her Father!"

 

"Why?" questioned Leliana with her hands behind her back.

 

Cullen just rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Trust me when I say her life wasn't a bed of roses before. I'm worried if something happens and someone recognizes her, word will get back to her father and something will start. The Inquisition already has problems of its own, we don't need to bring Ari's family matters into the mix. In the meantime we have to figure out something! Ari _has_ to feel she has some sense of security."

 

Cullen looked at her, "I won't allow her feel anything else."

 

Leliana smiled, "Don't worry Cullen, we'll think of something before we have to attend the ball. I will find out what I can in the meantime."

 

******************************************************************

 

Ari packed her pack in her bedchambers. Ari took the letters that Cullen had saved from in her desk drawer. Ari took the last letter Cullen wrote from her pack. She then walked over and put it with the others. When Ari was finished packing she grabbed her pack. Ari walked for the stairs and Cullen walked up them. Ari shied away from looking at him at first, Cullen looked at her.

 

"What are you doing?" Cullen questioned.

 

Ari turned around, "I promised Solas I would help him find a friend of his. I talked to him on my way to my room."

 

Cullen walked around and gently took Ari hands into his, she looked at him, "I'm sorry for how I acted in..."

 

Cullen hushed her softly, "It's alright."

 

Cullen gently caressed the left side of Ari's face. Ari closed her eyes as she melted into his touch. She looked at Cullen with glassy eyes, "I guess I owe you an explanation."

 

Cullen shook his head, "You don't owe me a thing Ari."

 

Ari looked at him with tears in her eyes, she dropped her bag onto the floor and took off her shirt. She showed him her back, Cullen took a deep sigh as he looked and it was hard. He'd seen marks like that before and they were from a whipping, most likely from a riding crop.

 

"I had been in the Chantry since I was an infant but when the time came to take my vows, I refused them. I knew it wasn't the right place for me and I couldn't stand the constant structure, uniformity and lack of freedom to follow one's desires. " Ari said in a shaky voice, "My father whipped me for an hour when I came home from refusing my vows to the Chantry." Ari shuttered when she felt Cullen's finger tips touch her back as she fought to stay calm, "He whipped me again, when he caught me writing to Maxwell..." she broke down into a sob.

 

Cullen slowly stepped up to from behind, Ari felt his hands gently rub her arms. She shuddered when Cullen's lips gently kissed her back, her scars. Cullen gently turned Ari around, his hands held her face as his fingers disappeared into her hair. He kissed Ari so hard that their lungs burned as he hugged her.

 

"Ari, no one will ever touch you like that again! I swear it onto the Maker!" Cullen promised as his eyes burned into her soul.

 

Ari looked up at the ceiling as she tried to get a handle on her emotions as Cullen stroked the sides of her face. It took a few minutes for her to look at Cullen, her face solemn.

 

Ari shook her head as she looked away, tears fell from her eyes. "If he takes me during the ball..."

 

Cullen gave a snort, "No one is going to touch you, especially him."

 

Cullen made very sure Ari was looking at him, "You are not his property! You are the leader of the Inquisition and the woman I love you with every breath that I take, nothing will happen to you. You have more power than he does Ari and if he lays a finger on you, I hope Andraste will forgive me for what I would do!"

 

Cullen then hugged Ari as she cried into the mantle of his coat. Cullen just gently hushed her while he kissed and stroked her head. "I don't want to go to the ball! Please don't make me go!"

 

Cullen picked Ari up and took her and laid her down on her bed. Cullen then got on the bed with Ari and snuggled her till she fell asleep from crying. Cullen gently covered her with a blanket and left her room.

 

Cullen walked to Josephine's office seeing her work on the papers. She noticed Cullen standing in front of her desk. "Get Leliana and meet me in the war room NOW!" he then walked away.

 

When they met him there he looked at him. "Leliana I need you to look into security for the Inquisitor! I now know what she's afraid of with her family and I want her to feel she's protected from them!"

 

Josephine gasped, "Why? Did she get wind of something?"

 

Cullen shook his head, "No, she showed me."

 

"I expect she did." said Leliana. Cullen and Josephine looked at her, "Bann Trevelyan is a strict Andrastian and doesn't tolerate anyone shaming the Chantry."

 

"What did you find out Leliana?" asked Josephine

 

Leliana looked at her, "I got some interesting reports from my people. Bann Trevelyan is known for a strict hand with his lands and his family. Our Inquisitor is the youngest of three, her mother during childbirth with her. Her older brother Maxwell was discovered to be a mage at nine and was sent to the Circle in Ostwick. He forbad anyone mentioning his name as he was a black mark on the family. Ari's oldest brother Aelatha went to the Chantry at fifteen and became a Knight of the Templar order at nineteen. He was stationed in Kirkwall for many years before it fell to the war. He then moved to Val Royeaux and quickly rose to become the Divine's bodyguard.

 

I discovered Ari was promised to the Chantry when she was an infant but refused to take her vows at sixteen. As a result she was forced to return home to her father."

 

Cullen growled, "He whipped the daylights out of her for it. I saw the scars on her back she also wrote to Maxwell when he was in the Circle and was caught. Her father whipped her again."

 

Josephine looked like she was going to be sick, "Maker's Mercy, I'm so sorry that happened to her."

 

Leliana continued, "She was promised to an Orlesian Noble La Grenouille who is the family's eldest son. He was given a sizeable dowry for her and was expected to marry her after the conclave. This marriage would have brought her father an enormous amount of land and prestige."

 

Cullen was severely tempted at this point to leave his post and travel to the Free Marches for a chat with her father, with his fist. He looked at the war map and thought a moment, he then looked at Josephine.

 

"Empress Celene's ball is a masked one right?"

 

Josephine's face showed she was thinking, "Yes, all the nobles will be wearing masks or at least the important Orlesian nobles will be. What would that have to do..." Josephine's face showed got the question what Cullen wanted to know.

 

"Ari could wear a mask during the ball and no one would know it was her. Her hair being white also will aid her in concealing her identity."

 

Cullen seemed to feel more comforted by that and sighed, "Good see that a mask is made for her.

 

Leliana looked at Cullen, "I could set up some of my elven spies there. Have them look like the servants there. They will go unnoticed and they can watch her. They also will have skills that if anyone tries anything they can neutralize the situation with minimal notice."

 

Josephine looked at her, "That is good because we cannot afford a scandal at the palace. We have to make every effort to make allies while we are there."

 

Cullen didn't look as if he cared and he didn't. He looked at Josephine, "Do you know anyone that can help make her look stunning for the event? I want her to feel her best for this!"

 

Josephine smiled, "Certainly Commander" She thought it was romantic that he wanted her to look her best. "I hired two of the best Elven hair and make-up stylists in Orlais! It just so happens I hired them to do Leliana's as well as my own hair and make-up for this event. They will be here tomorrow morning so we can prepare before the ball."

 

Cullen smiled, "Excellent"

 

******************************************************

 

Ari took Bull, Solas and Varric with her to the Exalted Plains. When they got there Harding had a main camp already set up. She explained the situation about the civil war between Celene and Gaspard. She also explained the land's history with the elves and the exalted march.

 

Solas was eager to get going to help his friend. She assured him they would leave soon she just wanted to put her pack in her tent. Ari entered the tent and saw letter on the pillow on her cot. Ari knew it was from Cullen from the wax seal. She threw her pack on the cot and picked up the letter. She opened it to see what he had to say.

 

_My dearest Ari,_

_I will be here for you, I only wish to serve you in whatever way you need me._

_I will wait for your return my love as always._

_Yours always,_

_Cullen_

 

Ari folded the letter and put it in her pack. She then left her tent and they set off. In their adventures Ari helped both sides of the Imperial army take back the ramparts and their forts from the undead.

 

Ari then found scouts of a Dalish clan who were looking for a passable road for their clan. They told her to look for their clan and tell them what they were doing. She did and found that their Keeper Hawen needed some help to clear some demons from their burial grounds. She was all too happy to help! She wasn't going to let Demons defile the Dalish's resting place. Then their Halla herder Ithiren needed help finding and protecting the Golden Halla. He feared for her safety that hunters would kill her for gold. Ari brought herded her over to the clan's Halla and she decided to stay to Ithiren's delight. Ari found a female elf named Emalien who was distraught over her brother Valorin who left. Valorin left after being passed up for apprenticeship with Hawen. She felt he had been gone too long and feared the worst for him. She begged Ari to help find her brother and ask him to return.

 

Ari then found another elf named Nissa who was mad that people were stealing from their supplies. Ari promised as traveled the land that she would restock their camp. She took what supplies she already had that, was on the list and put it in their chest. She then came across another a male elf named Loranil. He wanted to join the Inquisition. However Hawen wouldn't let him because he wasn't sure of the Inquisition. Ari told him she would speak to Hawen on his behalf. She did too, Hawen said he wasn't sure of the Inquisition or of its intentions. In talking to Ari he agreed that if she could prove to him a little more that her intentions were honorable even for a Shemlen; he'd let Loranil join the Inquisition.

 

Solas walked up to Ari holding their map, "Inquisitor, we are close to where my friend is being held. Please we must go now to help it!"

 

Ari nodded, "Yes Solas" She put her left hand on his right shoulder "We will go now!"

 

They then set off running across the plains. They crossed a lake and up embankment and ran further in land. "Thank you for this Inquisitor! We are not far from where my friend was summoned." As they ran they found a body covered in arrows. Ari knew they must have been getting close for this body was of a mage.

 

_Were bandits attacking them? Is that why they summoned Solas' friend?_

 

As they got closer she could see rock pillars they seemed charged with energy. She then saw a Pride Demon in the middle of them. The energy was keeping the demon bound and preventing escape. Solas stopped running stunned into horror.

 

"My friend!"

 

The Pride demon was bent down on one knee looking to be in pain. Ari looked at the Demon she could see they had corrupted his friend changing it. She looked at Solas seeing the pain in his face turning to anger.

 

"The mages corrupted your friend changing it into a Demon."

 

Solas looked down not daring to look at her "Yes"

 

Ari looked at him with kind eyes. "You said it was a spirit of Wisdom not a fighter."

 

Solas looked at her, "A spirit becomes a demon when it's denied its original purpose!"

 

Ari looked at Solas' friend, "So they summoned it for something so opposed to its own nature that it was corrupted!"

 

Ari then looked at him angry when she realized, "Fighting!"

 

Solas was taken that Ari understood his outrage. They heard footsteps and saw a human man approach. He appeared to be a Circle mage with pale skin, black hair and a mustache. He looked at them like they were a dream.

 

Solas looked at her angered, "LET US ASK THEM!"

 

As the mage got closer, "A mage! You're not with the bandits? Do you have any lyrium potions? Most of us are exhausted, we've been fighting that demon!"

 

Solas blew up in outrage, "YOU SUMMONED THAT DEMON! EXCEPT IT WAS A SPIRIT OF WISDOM AT THE TIME!" the mage had a look of shame on his face.

 

"YOU MADE IT KILL!" The mage hung his head "YOU TWISTED IT AGAINST ITS PURPOSE!"

 

Ari didn't know Solas could get so angry. The mage now looked scared, I...I...I...I understand how this might be confusing to someone who hasn't studied demons but after you help us I can..."

 

Solas wasn't having none of it. He didn't want to listen to anything he had to say.

 

Solas' blood was boiling, "Shut up! WE ARE NOT HERE TO HELP YOU!"

 

Solas was absolutely disgusted with the man and is ignorance. He looked at Ari who looked at him then at the mage. "Word of advice, I would hold off explaining how demons work to my friend here."

 

The mage was getting frustrated at them both, "LISTEN TO ME! I WAS ONE OF THE FOREMOST EXPERTS IN THE KIRKWALL CIR..."

 

Solas didn't care his arms were folded his stare was harsh. "Shut up! You summoned it to protect you from the bandits!"

 

The mage realized he was caught and Solas was no fool. "Yes"

 

Solas kept going, "YOU BOUND IT TO OBEDIENCE THEN COMMANDED IT TO KILL! THAT IS WHEN IT TURNED!"

 

Ari was horrified someone would do such a thing to a spirit. She looked at the poor thing and felt sorry for it. All the pain it must have suffered at their hands.

 

Ari looked at Solas angered on the spirits behalf, Solas looked at her. "The summoning circle! We break it we break the binding!" Solas shook his head "No orders to kill, no conflict with its nature, no demon!"

 

The mage was horrified, "WHAT? The binding is the only thing that is keeping the demon from killing us!"

 

Ari was tempted to let the demon kill him. For all that they had done to it. The mage looked at Solas "Whatever it was before it's a monster now!"

 

Solas looked at his friend "INQUISITOR PLEASE!", he pleaded.

 

Ari saw Solas' true heart and wasn't going to let his friend suffer. She sighed looking at the demon "Let's save your friend Solas!"

 

Solas smiled as relief washed over him. "Thank you"

 

They then looked at Solas' friend as it roared in pain and anger. The circle mage ran in fear like the coward he was. Solas looked at her "WE MUST HURRY!"

 

Ari and Solas knocked each pillar down. Bull and Varric kept the Pride Demon distracted till all the pillars were broken. When they were Solas knelt down in front of his friend. She had taken the form of woman. Her skin green her eyes glowed with energy of the fade. Solas' face was racked with pain and sadness for his friend.

 

Solas sighed "Lethallin, Ir Abelas"

 

The spirit looked at Solas "Tel'Abelas Enasal Ir Tel'Him"

 

The spirit lowered her head "Ma Melava Halani Ma Melava Halani Ma Ghilana Mir Din'an!"

 

Solas closed his eyes as turned his a little. Ari lowered her head, tears dripped from her eyes. The spirit must have been truly suffering. She didn't know what they were saying but she could tell it would be hard on Solas. Solas opened his eyes they were glassy with tears.

 

"Ma nuvenin"

 

Solas gently rose his hands to her face and brought them to his chest and out. Solas watched as his friend disintegrate in front of him. He lowered his head as tears fell from his eyes.

 

"Dareth Shiral"

 

Ari slowly walked over to him as his shoulders shook from his tears. She put her right hand on left shoulder. She leaned over "I'm sorry Solas."

 

Solas could hear the tears in her voice. He could hear that she mourned with him that his loss meant something to her too. He rose his head and shook it.

 

"No, I must endure."

 

Ari squeezed Solas' shoulde,r "Let me know if I can help." Solas took a deep breath as he felt the last of his tears fall.

 

Solas' stood up and turned around taking the hand that was on his shoulder. Solas smiled at Ari and kissed her hand "You already have, thank you Inquisitor for your kindness."

 

Solas turned his head seeing the mages responsible for his friends' death. "All that remains now is them!"

 

Ari pulled her hand back as his voice became cold. The circle mage came with two other companions.

 

"Thank you, we would not have risked the summoning but the roads are too dangerous to travel unprotected."

 

Solas' face changed he no longer looked like the shy kind person she once knew but an angry, vengeful creature she would never peg him to be. It frightened her to a level she didn't know was there for her.

 

Solas walked up to them angry, hurt, "YOU! TORTURED AND KILLED MY FRIEND!"

 

The mages backed up in fear. The male mage shook his head "We didn't know! It was just a spirit! The book said it could help us!"

 

Ari knew how she would feel if she could vengeance for what happened to her. She knew she would never see justice for what happened to her brothers. But she would see Solas have justice for his friend. Solas backed all three together farther into the field. He set all three of their bodies on fire.

 

Solas looked at their bodies burning, "Damn them all!" Solas took a big sigh lowering his head "I need some time alone." He turned and walked away "I will meet you back at Skyhold." Ari wanted to say something more but knew it was best to let him go.

 

Instead Ari decided to focus on helping the Dalish as she promised. She found Valorin's body north of the Dalish camp toward the western ramparts. His body was found the remains of a house. It seemed Valorin tried to use blood magic to recover Lindiranae's Talisman. Ari bent down and recovered a journal and anything else she could find. She took it back to Emalien and told her he died bravely. At first she wouldn't believe her brother was dead. After they talked she eventually accepted it and took his journal and personal things.

 

Nissa walked up to Ari and said the Inquisition came by and gave them the supplies they were sorely missing along with a few extra things with the personal regards of Commander Cullen. Ari approached Hawen again and he told her that Loranil was allowed to join the Inquisition. That she had proven that she was providing in the interest of her people. Loranil was excited to hear the news and swiftly gathered his things. He said his goodbyes and headed off to one of the Inquisitions camps to report in. Ari was tired and headed with Bull and Varric back to Skyhold.

 

****************************************************************

 

When Ari did get back to Skyhold there had been no word of Solas. She was now worried for him. Ari sat on the stairs of the lower Courtyard for quite some time. Eventually Ari saw Solas walking back slowly through the gates. Ari got up and walked down the rest of the steps their eyes locked. When they met up Solas looked at her still sad.

 

"Inquisitor"

 

Ari gave him a weak smile, "How are you Solas?"

 

Solas fought back tears, "It hurts it always does but I will survive."

 

"Thank you for coming back."

 

Solas smiled at her, "You were a true friend, you did everything you could to help. I can hardly abandon you now."

 

Ari looked at him, "Where did you go?"

 

Solas sighed, "I found a quiet spot and went to sleep. I visited the place in the fade where my friend used to be, it's empty." He softly shook his head.

 

Ari looked at Solas as he looked her, "There's stirrings in the energy of the void. Someday something new may grow there."

 

Ari gave him a curious look, "What happens when a spirit dies?"

 

Solas shook his head, "It isn't the same for mortals. The energy of spirits returns to the fade. If the idea given the spirit form is strong or the memory has shaped other spirits. It may someday rise again."

 

Ari smiled thinking there might be hope, "Your saying your friend might come back?"

 

Solas softly shook his head "No, not really. A spirits natural state is peaceful semi-existence. It is rare to reflect reality. Something similar may form one day. It might have a different personality. It would likely not remember me. It would not be the friend I knew."

 

Ari hugged Solas and he hugged her back before lowering his head, "This might strange to you but I appreciate what you did for my friend."

 

Solas smiled gently, "That matters to me, you matter." He then let her go and walked up the Courtyard steps.


	13. A Moment....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are underway for Ari and the others to attend the Ball...

Ari took a deep breath as climbed the stairs herself until she entered the Main Hall and walked into the War Room. She opened the doors to see everyone was there which was perfect.

 

Ari looked at them, "I figured we need to talk about the situation with Empress."

 

Cullen nodded looking at the others. "We  _have_ to reach the Empress before Corypheus!" He looked at Josephine "The only question is how?"

 

Josephine gave a slight sly smile, "We know how, I have our way in. The only question is where is our enemy hiding?"

 

Josephine looked at Ari, "At the urging of Grand Duchess Florianne the Empress is holding a ball. Absolutely everyone will be there!"

 

Ari then looked over at Cullen and Leliana on her right, "During the festivities Celene will be meeting for peace talks" She then looked back at Ari "with the usurper Duck Gaspard and Ambassador Briala." Cullen and Leliana looked at Josephine.

 

Leliana put her hands behind her back, "The assassin  _must_ be hiding in one of these factions."

 

Ari knew she was going to have to know about all three of them.

 

"What do we know about Duke Gaspard?"

 

Cullen looked at her, "The man who would have been Emperor, he's Celene's cousin. He'd the first the first to inherited the throne when Emperor Florian died. Celene out maneuvered him. She won over the Council of Heralds who hold authority over title disputes. She became Empress and he a General in the Imperial army. He's well loved by the troops he's also a Chevalier. Most of them sided with him when he turned on the Empress."

 

Ari looked at him, "Aren't the Chevalier's part of the army? Why would they follow the Duke?"

 

Cullen put his hands on his sword pommel, "Most Chevalier's swore to serve the crown. That does not give them faith in the person wearing it. The Empress has tried to improve relations between Ferelden and Nevarra. Chevalier's see her as anti-military they believe Gaspard could lead them back to the glory days of Drakon's expansion years."

 

Ari looked at Leliana, "Who is the Ambassador Briala?"

 

Leliana looked at Ari with her hands held behind her back. "An Ambassador in name only. She has organized the elves of Halamshiral into an underground army. The Empress invited her to the peace talks in a bid to gain the elves alliance in the war." Leliana shrugged her shoulders. "That would be scandal enough without the rumor that Briala is a jilted lover of Celene's. A personal grudge and the work of saboteurs at her command promising lead."

 

Ari couldn't believe the Empress would have an elven lover. "Wait! The elven leader is a jilted lover of the Empress?"

 

Leliana gave her a neutral look, "It's not widely known. Just a rumor whispered among the palace servants a few years ago. If it were true and it were to get out" Leliana tilted her head having a dreamy naughty look on her face. "The scandal could destroy Celene's court. Even if a lie Briala could use it to blackmail the Empress. She has some connection to the throne."

 

Ari liked the sound of that, helping Briala gain power. If she did she could help the elves of Halamshiral. Ari looked at Josephine, "Tell me everything we know about the Empress!"

 

Josephine was all too happy to discuss what she knew, "Empress Celene is a renowned diplomat and reformer. She works tirelessly for peace for the Empire. Unfortunately many view peace as complacency. She has yet to name an heir. Which leaves the future of the empire in doubt should anything happens to her. Especially when the next in line is her cousin Gaspard who has made few friends on the Council of Heralds."

 

Leliana looked at Josephine, "Celene is surrounded at all times by guards, courtiers, servants and vassals. What better for an assassin to hide than the Empresses on household."

 

Ari looked at them, "How is it Gaspard is next in line when he wages war against his Empress?" to her that didn't really make any sense.

 

_Why shoot yourself in the foot when you were in line for the throne anyway?_

 

Cullen looked at her, "A title Grand Duke indicates he was a Prince before the Empress took the throne."

 

Ari looked at them all, "You have given me a lot to think about."

 

Cullen nodded, "Gaspard and Celene's armies are entrenched" He looked at Leliana "we cannot openly march troops to the palace."

 

Leliana looked at him, "My agents will ensure you soldiers will get inside. It must be a few at a time to avoid attention."

 

Cullen gave a stiff nod of the head, "Understood!" Cullen looked back at Ari, "Just give the word and we'll begin."

 

Ari looked at them, "We'll leave tomorrow then." She then left the war room.

 

Cullen looked at Josephine, "See she is properly attended to when the women come to Skyhold." He then left the two women in the war room alone.

 

***************************************************

 

After the day ended Cullen went to the Herald's Rest and sat down for a drink. Varric caught sight of him where he was sitting and got up with his ale and walked over.

 

Varric sat down in front of Cullen, "How was your day Curly?"

 

Cullen was leaning back rubbing his eyes, "It's been a long day Varric like any other."

 

Varric could see something was wearing on the Commander as he put his ale down after having a sip, he adjusted himself in his seat. "How is Snow White?"

 

Cullen lowered his hand and gave Varric a confused look, "Snow White?"

 

Varric chuckled, "The Inquisitor, you know the woman people see you with a lot and see you swooning over."

 

Cullen gave a snort as he shook his head, "I don't swoon"

 

Varric smiled, "You got to admit though as soon as you saw her, you were instantly smitten with her. You've softened up some, not to your men but some."

 

Cullen sighed as he scratched his head, "Why shouldn't I Varric, I found the one woman I feel worthy enough to love. She's amazing..."

 

Varric held up his left hand, "You don't need to sell me on her, I think she is everything you think and more. The Inquisition is in good hands with her around. I'm just happy to see you and her are happy together. I know she has some demons from her past but she refuses to let it show when she is in the public's eye."

 

Cullen narrowed his eyes at Varric, "What do you know about her demons?"

 

Varric sipped some of his ale as he leaned back into his chair, "I play Wicked Grace with her from time to time and can see some dark shit in those blue eyes of hers. Especially when I can see she's thinking of something from the ghosts of the past. I can see the fear in them when she thinks about it too much. However when we talk about you her eyes clear and the light within them dance."

 

Cullen's eyes sparked, "She talks about me?"

 

Varric chuckled ,"Yeah, don't worry it's nothing scandalous, mainly that you are a kind, caring man. Her heart knows a freedom it's never known when she's with you."

 

Cullen blushed at the thought that he was making her so happy. Ari made him happy too in his heart he knew she was the one he wanted to be with. Cullen just wanted Ari to get there too and then he'd find a way to propose to her.

 

Cullen stood as he gave Varric a nod, "See you later Dwarf."

 

"Night Commander"

 

Cullen went back to his tower, climbed the later and took off his armor. He kicked off his boots next to his bed, he sighed as he pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside. He was eager to lay in his bed and go to sleep, he was tired and couldn't wait to shut his eyes. However the moment his head hit the pillow, Cullen's mind became active. He started to think about his coversation with Varric, then he started to think about Ari and the time they spent together, how she gave him, her virginity. Before Cullen knew it, he was completely awake. Cullen growled in agitation as he rubbed his face and sat up, he put his boots and shirt back on before he climbed back down the later.

 

Cullen walked out of his tower and went through the Main Hall to Ari's bedchambers. Cullen quietly, slowly walked up the stairs and saw Ari. Ari was perfection itself, she was sitting on the side of the bed, her back facing him. Ari was in a sheer white nightgown brushing her snow white hair. He smiled as he realized that was a perfect nickname for her, Varric was good. Ari was softly humming a song as she brushed. Cullen could see the scars on her back but she still looked beautiful in that dress.

 

Ari got up and put her brush on the dresser, when she turned around she was startled to see Cullen. "Why didn't you tell me you were there?"

 

"I'm sorry love, I was just so enchanted by your beauty, I didn't want to disturb you."

 

Ari smiled as she sat on the bed, "Are you going just stand there all night?"

 

Cullen blushed, "I just wanted to say good night was all."

 

"Why don't you stay the night with me?" Ari asked with a cunning smile on her face.

 

Cullen looked at her slack jawed, "You want me to stay the night?...with you?"

 

"Unless you don't want to?" Ari questioned.

 

"Oh I want to!" Cullen blurted out.

 

Cullen took off his tunic along with his boots. He slowly got under the blankets as Ari snuggled up to him. Cullen put his arm around her as he laid down and kissed Ari's head.

 

"Cullen?"

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"I love you"

 

Cullen rose Ari's face to look at him as leaned on his left side, causing her to lay down further onto the bed. Ari saw the smile on Cullen lips as his right hand cradled her jaw.

 

Cullen kissed her gently, "I love you too Ari."

 

Ari put her arms around his neck pulling him in for a long and loving kiss. Cullen's hand gently trailed down her neck, collarbone, her beautiful breasts as he rubbed them. Gently his hand went down her abdomen till he reached the moist folds of her vaginal area. Ari felt her skin became warm and cold at the same time. Ari's cheeks blushed at Cullen's touch, she opened her legs wide as he flicked her clit gently. Ari loved the feel of Cullen's harsh soldiers' hands. Cullen felt his pants tighten as he touched her.

 

"Are you still sore Ari?" Cullen questioned gently.

 

Ari gently shook her head as Cullen's lips wisped over her neck and his nose traced her jawline. Ari began to moan as Cullen rubbed her inner thigh and felt  _it_  was slick from her moisture.

 

Cullen pressed harder against her body, dipping his tongue into her mouth as she gasped. He was still amazed as how soft her lips were, surprised at how she smelled and tasted subtly of blossoms. It was... _addicting_  – almost.

 

Cullen groaned, the sound rumbling from deep in his chest as her hand squeezed between their bodies to cup his growing arousal, his hips jerking of their own volition. Cullen tore himself away from Ari, watching as her tongue darted out to run slowly along her lower lip. She wanted to gain the full taste of Cullen's lips.

 

"Now, Ari _,_  if you'll let me, touch you."

 

Ari was amazed he was still seeking permission from her. She smiled at him as she played with the stubble on his jaw.

 

"You don't have to ask me anymore. I'm yours Cullen, now and always."

 

Cullen felt the air leave his body as Ari said those words.  _Those_ words meant everything to Cullen...everything. Cullen promptly moved to be over her as he lowered his body and slid down hers. His hands gently but firmly played with Ari's breasts as he his lips glossed over her body till he reached his destination. Ari opened her legs for him and revealed herself to him. Cullen's hands gently whisped her nightgown over Ari's knees and fell against her stomach. Cullen ran a hand down her left calf before grasping her ankle and lifting her foot hooking her leg over his shoulder as he slid closer to give himself better access to Ari.

 

Cullen closed his eyes as he nuzzled his nose gently against her, breathing deeply. The smell of Ari's arousal was intoxicating, Cullen's blood flowed continuing to fuel his own arousal to the point where Cullen's erection was nearly painful, contained as it was by his pants.

 

"Lower your top." Cullen commanded as his arm wrapped around her leg his hand grasping the flesh of her bare thigh. Cullen ran his tongue along her folds, his approval rumbling deep in his chest as he tasted Ari's want, her _need._ Cullen took his time, lazily running his tongue back and forth along her folds.

 

Ari's small sounds of frustration was music to his ears and it was only when she began to rock her hips against his mouth that he finally allowed the flat of his tongue to run up and along her clit. The groan Ari let out stroked his ego and Cullen had to wonder just how starved of touch her body had been. Cullen's free hand slid up Ari's body to brush along her breast before he pinched her nipple, careful not to be overly rough.

 

Cullen hummed his contentment as he lapped at Ari, the very tip of his tongue running gently against her clit – back and forth, her hips rocking as Ari both tried to get more and less stimulation at the same time.

 

Cullen smirked as he eased up, sucking gently against her to pull her back from the edge of orgasm. He didn't mind as her fingers slid through his hair, even when she tugged almost painfully.

 

"Cullen stop!" she begged

 

Cullen brought her to the brink of orgasm again before he pulled back completely, easing her thigh from his shoulders as he sat up.

 

"What is it?"

 

Cullen let his eyes roam her body, appreciating her curves and physique from life as a bow wielding rogue.

 

"I, want to please you for a change."

 

Ari watched as Cullen's eyes opened, though they remained narrowed in a small amount of shock. Ari had Cullen roll onto his back, Ari's hands made quick work of laces of his pants. Cullen looked down to watch her, smirking when he realized Ari was watching him as well.

 

They both held eye contact as Ari worked the laces of his pants, tugging the laces slack so that she could slide his pants down just below his knees. The air of the room was cool against Cullen's hardened cock. It took every ounce of Cullen's will to keep his eyes open and gaze locked on Ari's as she gripped him and stroked, her thumb sliding over the sensitive head.

 

"Do you want me to teach you?" Cullen asked with a grin curling his lips.

 

Ari nodded and Cullen took her hand and had her start from the base and finish at the head and her repeat. Ari's hand felt beyond amazing as it slid down Cullen's length and Cullen let his eyes fall shut as she took him into her mouth – her mouth was so _warm._  In truth Cullen was totally taken surprise by this act. Cullen's cock twitched in response as Ari began, taking in a little more of him with each bob of her head. Between the warm and wet heat of her mouth and the grip of Ari hand twisting up to meet with her lips Cullen had one hand on the headboard as the other came to rest on Ari's head. Cullen didn't apply any pressure to her movements though.

 

Cullen was wondering how Ari acquired this what seemed to be a natural talent for a virgin. Her hand coiled tighter around him as he chanted, her tongue running along the base of his shaft to the very tip before she took him into her mouth again. Ari tried very hard not to laugh as she heard him.

 

_'Was she really that good?'_

 

Cullen swallowed hard as Ari released her grip from him and wrapped both arms around to grip Cullen's hips, her hands urging his hips forward until he was fully sheathed in her mouth. _Sweet Maker..._ it was the first time she had ever done something so amazing...this was beyond words.

 

Cullen's breath becoming more rapid as Ari continued to pull her mouth all the way to the tip before sheathing him again – he nearly lost control when Ari swallowed with Cullen hilted in her mouth, Ari's grip against Cullen tightened as he almost bucked her off him as he was lost to ecstasy. Cullen hung his head back as her nails, short and blunt, grazed along his butt around his left side and down his thigh until she lightly cupped Cullen's manhood, her fingers stroking the flesh as she continued, Cullen's hips moved to meet Ari's movements.

 

"Maker..."

 

Cullen pulled his hips back, freeing himself from her mouth _._ He reached down and grabbed Ari under her arms, tugging her up before spinning her to face the headboard, as she got down on all fours, Ari's body presented itself to him for the taking. Cullen wouldn't take her this way though...not without her consent.

 

Ari seemed to sense Cullen's hesitation and her voice lovingly cascaded down on his nerves with the loving tone she used. "It's alright Cullen, like I said before you don't have to ask."

 

Cullen grabbed himself to line up with Ari's vaginal entrance before thrusting himself in, Cullen's groan more of a growl as he reached one arm around her, his fingers sliding down to her folds, parting her as his began to circle her clit. Cullen did not set a gentle pace as he pulled back and thrust again, the pressure in his balls and stomach growing with each thrust.

 

Ari was close as well from Cullen's previous attentions, her inner walls tightened around Cullen more and more as he continued. "Come for me, Ari!"

 

Suddenly Ari pushed Cullen backward with her right hand as she screamed sitting up. Ari leaned forward as she held her left hand which was acting wildly with energy. Cullen immediately crawled up to Ari as she screamed in horrific pain. "Ari!" Cullen had never seen Ari's mark act so wildly with energy before. Cullen was unsure what to do, the moment his left hand tried to touch Ari's shoulder she pulled herself away, not wanting for Cullen to get hurt by her marks energy.

 

Ari shook her head, "You should go! I don't want you to get hurt Cullen!"

 

Cullen gave a highly insulted look as he watched Ari scream, "I'm not going anywhere! Not when this is happening to you. You're in pain and I want to bring you comfort. What can I do?"

 

Ari shook her head, "Nothing! There's nothing you can do! It will stop on its own."

 

Cullen looked at Ari's hand, then at her as he gently used his right hand to put some of Ari's hair behind her ear. "How long will that take?"

 

Ari shook her head, "I don't know know, sometimes a few minutes, sometimes hours." Cullen looked horrified at the news that Ari could suffer for hours from her mark. Tears escaped Ari's eyes as her mark flared. "Last time it took over three and half hours for it stopped!" she cried out.

 

Cullen didn't care about the energy flailing around wildly, he took Ari into his arms and had her cuddle into him as she continued to cry from the pain." Cullen kissed Ari's forehead, "How often does this happen?" Ari put her left hand on Cullen's chest, "Every night, sometimes."

 

Cullen looked at Ari shocked, "Maker! Have you told Solas of this?"

 

Ari nodded as she moaned in pain, "Yes, he says he can't do anything about it. He thinks it may get worse if we don't close the breach!" Cullen felt as if he was going to be sick, he felt Ari move her body so she could look at him. "I'll understand if you don't want to see me anymore." she lowered her head as tears formed in her eyes. Cullen lifted Ari's chin having her look at him in the eye. "It will take a lot more than this for me to turn away from you." Cullen then kissed Ari's lips with enough passion for Ari to lose the air in her lungs. When their lips parted Cullen held Ari's jaw, "I'm here for you, whatever you need, I promise, I'm not going anywhere." Ari could see the sincerity in Cullen's eyes which caused her to smile.

 

They kissed again as Ari's hand flared again causing her to pull away and cry out in pain. Ari felt Cullen's left hand bring her head to rest on his shoulder as Cullen's right hand held Ari's, his palm covering her's. Ari felt Cullen's hand become cold lessening her pain. She looked up at Cullen confused, "It's a small templar trick, to lessen the pain." Ari smiled as she wanted to cry, he was using what was left of his templar abilites to bring her comfort. Cullen let his body lay backward with Ari's body laying against him as he still held her hand. They both felt their bodies relax until sleep came for them.

 

When morning came Cullen woke up sleeping on his right side, the light from the windows getting into his eyes. He felt Ari's left arm wrapped around him as he slightly rose. He felt better that Ari's hand seemed better as it wasn't bringing her pain anymore. When he turned over, Ari's face was relaxed as some of her hair was covering her face. Cullen took Ari's hand and gently kissed it, he then realized they weren't alone. Cullen saw an elven maid who was holding towels staring at him, "Out" he ordered.

 

The maid dropped the towels and ran down the stairs. Cullen laid back down as he rubbed his eyes. Now he knew for sure the news of the two of them being together would get out. Cullen then realized he was still naked as was Ari, "Maker" he sighed in embarrassment as he felt Ari's left arm wrap across his chest again. 

 

"What happened?" Ari asked in dopey tone.

 

 Cullen put his left arm around Ari and had her lay further onto his chest as he closed his eyes. "Nothing, go back to sleep Ari." Cullen smiled as wrapped his arms around Ari. "I have to ask where did you"

 

"Dorian" Ari interrupted with a smile, "He told me some things that would please you for a change."

 

Cullen chuckled as he kissed Ari's head, "Anything and everything you do pleases me Ari." Cullen kissed her forehead one last time before, sleep claimed them both, but not before Cullen made a mental note to thank Dorian.

 

*************************************************

 

 Josephine walked to Ari's chambers with the two elven cosmeticians. She knocked on her bedchamber door. Josephine was very excited for the Inquisitor for today was going to be a wonderful day for her. Ari opened her eyes as she heard the knocking. She saw that Cullen was gone and this wasn't surprising. Cullen got up the same time the men did to train and go over the day's reports. Ari opened the door and looked at her puzzled, her hair was a mess.

 

"Josephine what?"

 

Before Josephine could say a word Cullen slipped out the door, as he was adjusting his coat, he'd over slept which was a rarity. Cullen had felt so content where he was that he'd got into a deep sleep and woke up only ten minutes before to get dressed. Cullen kissed Ari, "I will see you later tonight."

 

Ari smiled as she nodded, Cullen turned seeing Josephine looking at him rather shocked. Cullen smiled as he gave a nod to Josephine. "Ambassador."

 

Josephine watched Cullen go down the stairs before she looked back at Ari blushing. Josephine took a moment before she presented the girls, "My dear Inquisitor these are the two best elven cosmeticians around!"

 

Josephine presented the one on her left first. "This is Mia she is a beautician. She will make your hair silky smooth, and shine like the moon!"

 

Mia was pale skin with green eyes and dark hair. Her hair was done in a fancy bun with delicate curls coming down from the sides. She had a very fine silk blue dress on that was clearly Orlesian. Mia held onto a large case that held her supplies.

 

Josephine then presented the one on the right, "This is Serena she will do your make up she will make sure you glow like no other you may even outshine the Empress herself!"

 

Ari seemed unsure, she wasn't looking forward to being dressed and painted up like a clown. Ari loved her eyes and loved to make them pop with darkening around them. Josephine wasn't going to let her negotiation skills go to waste.

 

"This is a day of beauty and pampering that was requested by the Commander. He feels you deserve such a day for all that you do for the Inquisition."

 

Ari opened the door more and seemed more receiptable. She stepped aside letting the two come in. Ari watched them go up the stairs and then looked back at Josephine.

 

"Oh I am so jealous! I do hope you have fun and enjoy the day!"

 

*************************************************

 

When dusk fell Cullen was waiting his formal attire and was waiting for Ari. He wore a red velvet jacket that had gold trim that started from his color on the right and followed around and down the jacket. He wished the Jacket was let out a little more. For he found it a little tight around the chest still. It went around the bottom till it went to end of the right side. He had gold shoulder pads that were strapped on with gold straps to the jacket. The collar was strapped to his collar by a button that was outlined by gold thread as was the jacket with five more buttons. The sleeves were long and he wore leather gloves that went up to his elbow. He had them folded over just a little bit. Cullen wore a royal blue sash that wrapped around his waist and over his left shoulder. He wore a leather belt that folded over neatly to keep it from hanging over. The shirt hung over his mid to upper thighs that had thigh high leather boots. He wore dark leather pants under them. Cullen paced around running his fingers through his hair. Cullen was nervous to see Ari, he knew she'd be beautiful but he craved to see her. Cullen held onto a white rose he had picked in the garden just for her.

 

The latch popped and Cullen turned around as the door opened his heart raced his eyes widened as she stepped out. Cullen lost his breath for she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She wore the same attire as him but she wore it better. Her hair was up in a very elegant but fancy braid. Her hair was black.

 

Mia had used her skills to accidently dyed Ari's hair black since it was white, an unnatural color for a woman Ari's age. Ari screamed at her as had seen what the elf had done. Ari wanted her hair to stay white since Cullen loved it that way. Ari was reassured it would wash out the next day, her make-up highlighted her beauty perfectly. Her lips were a blush pink. Ari's skin sparkled like it was kissed by the Fae. It was delicate, subtle but it made a statement for her beauty. Ari's eyes still had the dark eye shadow to make her eyes pop.

 

Cullen was lost for words he felt weak in the knees, "My lady, I have never seen anything so beautiful in all my life."

 

Ari blushed at his soft words she could see the look in his eyes. Cullen looked like as if he was trapped in some sort of enchanted dream. He walked up to her as his left hand ran through his hair. He held up the rose.

 

Cullen gave it to Ari as blushed horribly, "This is for you, though its beauty can't compare to yours." he told her softly.

 

Ari took it and smiled, she couldn't believe he'd do such a wonderful and romantic thing for her. Cullen put his right index and middle fingers under her chin. He slowly drew Ari close and gently kissed her. He was careful not to undo her artists' work. For it would be a crime. Cullen then offered his right arm and escorted Ari to where the others waited for them. They needed to get underway if they were going to make the Ball in time.


	14. Stuff and Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari is given a gift by Josephine and arrives at Halamshiral...for a night of stuffy ass kissing of Nobility.

Cullen escorted Ari to a carriage waiting for her waiting outside of Skyhold's gate. Ari saw Bull and his men on horses dressed in the same outfits as her. Blackwall walked up with his horse and an extra horse too. Varric was sitting on the back of carriage where a footman would be. She smiled at him as he watch Cullen escort her to the carriage door. Cullen opened the door for her Ari saw Josephine and Leliana were already inside.

 

Ari looked at Cullen, "Where will you be?"

 

Cullen gave a smirk, "I will be riding with the others. I will see that you are safe by keeping my eyes on the road." Ari looked inside and got in and sat.

 

Cullen shut the door and took the reins of one of the horses from Blackwall. Cullen got onto the horse and gave a whistle. The driver of the coach snapped the reins and it jolted slightly as it moved forward. Varric held onto the handle next to him as it moved.

 

Josephine smiled giving Ari a gift, "I had this made for you"

 

Ari held up her hand that held a gorgeous mask. It was gold and it covered over the top half of the top half of her face the outer edge was covered in rubies and emeralds. It sparkled from the lights inside the coach and had black feather along the top of it.

 

"Josephine it's beautiful, thank you. Hopefully this will do the trick in no one recognizing me. Why don't you tell me everything can before we arrive Josephine."

 

Josephine took a breath as she looked at Leliana and then looked at Ari.

 

"Right, the political situation in Halamshiral hangs on by a thread. The Empress fears our presences could sever it. The Grand Duke is only too happy to have us at the Ball as his guests. So our invitation comes from him. Whether we act as his allies or upset the balance of power, he gains an opportunity. If not a clear advantage."

 

When they got to the Winter Palace it was dark when the carriage pulled up to the gates. Lanterns lit up the walkway to the gate. Cullen opened the door and helped Ari out of the coach. She was awed by the Palace. It was huge. It was white with gold steeples. Gold lion statues and embellishments everywhere. She had never seen anything so grand or intimidating before. She looked through the gates which were huge. They were black and she could see fountains and the garden itself was impressive. Trees and bushes trimmed to look like objects, animals. A grand staircase that went up to the palace itself.

 

Cullen offered his right arm and she took it, she was wearing her mask which Cullen thought was stunning on her. He put his left hand on hers as they walked. He could feel her hands start to shake.

 

Cullen looked at her, "It'll be alright, nothing to be nervous about. I will be with you the whole night watching you."

 

"Will you be watching because it's your job Commander or because you wish claim me for other pursuits while we're here?"

 

Cullen almost tripped on his face as Ari giggled, "Maker help me, you'll be the death of me." he whispered into her ear, as he escorted her through the gates with two sets of four of the Inquisition's soldiers. They stood at attention as she and Cullen walked through them Josephine was behind them. The soldiers saluted as Grand Duke Gaspard walked up to them. He wore Orlesian royal formal attire with some soldier armor attached to it. His face was covered with a gold mask that had detailing on it of a lion.

 

The Grand Duke held up his right hand as he approached, "It is an honor to meet you at last Inquisitor Trevelyan! Bringing the Templars into the ranks of your army was a brilliant move."

 

The Grand Duke folded his arms, "Imagine what the Inquisition could accomplish with the rightful Emperor of Orlais!"

 

Ari took a deep breath as she felt Cullen gently squeeze her hand, "I see many benefits to such an alliance."

 

The Grand Duke rose his left hand, "Keep the image firmly in mind. We could see it materialize at the end of the evening. I'm not a man who forgets his friends Inquisitor."

 

The Duke turned around walking towards fountain of lions with water spilling out of their mouths. "You help me, I'll help you."

 

When they reached the fountain, "My lady are you ready to shock the court by walking into the Grand Ball with a hateful usurper?" He turned to look at her shaking his head "They will be telling of this into the next age."

 

Ari didn't know what to really say, she smiled, "I can't imagine the crowd has seen anything better than us in their entire lives!"

 

Ari knew she spoke in jest and in truth. A tarnished daughter of a noble and a hated usurper to the throne walking in together, scandalous! Cullen smiled she was relaxing in this environment if was joking and they were good ones.

 

The Duke bowed with a smile, "You're a woman after my own heart my Lady!" He looked up at her "As a friend"

 

Ari could tell by the tone of the Duke's voice he wanted something from her. "Perhaps there is a matter you could undertake this evening."

 

The Duke looked down adjusting his gloves, "This elven woman Briala, I suspect she plans to disrupt the negotiations. My people have found these Ambassadors all over the fortifications. Sabotage seems the least of their crimes."

 

Ari knew this would probably be something she would need to look into whether she wanted to or not. She gave a soft nod "That sounds like something I should look into."

 

The Duke gave a worried sigh "Be discrete as possible. I detest the game, but if we do not play it well our enemies will make US look like villains! We are keeping the court waiting Inquisitor" he moved to the side extending his right hand "Shall we?" The Duke then left her and Cullen alone.

 

Ari felt the eyes descend upon her. "Is that the Inquisitor?" she heard a woman say "She's the youngest of Bann Trevelyan. I heard she denied the Chantry as the Maker demanded. Quite the scandal in the Free Marches." said a man "If this Gaspard's idea of a joke it isn't very funny" said an older woman.

 

Ari knew that may have been recognized but still she didn't like it. Cullen escorted her away, "Don't listen to them! They know nothing, they are just over stuffed Nobles with nothing better to do!"

 

Ari lowered her head, "I knew they'd know who I am but I'm afraid my father is here." Cullen turned to face her, "Maker Ari, you'll be alright. If he tries anything I will protect you."

 

Cullen found a quiet spot next another fountain on its edge. Cullen held Ari's hands looking at her. "Don't let these people get to you that's what they want. It's the only real form of entertainment they have."

 

A few other nobles walked passed them eyeing Cullen, "Is that the Lion of Ferelden with the Inquisitor?" whispered one "It speaks ill of him to be seen with such a scandalous woman." said the other.

 

Ari's and Cullen's eyes followed them as they passed. Ari looked back at Cullen, "Lion of Ferelden?"

 

Cullen gave an awkward look as he wetted his lips with his tongue. "That is a title the Nobles here gave me."

 

Ari looked at him surprised, "Really? I wonder how did you acquire such a title?" Ari smiled at him as he looked at him "It suits you actually, I must call you that more often when we are together."

 

Cullen smiled as he chuckled knowing what her mind was thinking, he leaned in for a kiss Ari turned her head. "You should go before I ruin your reputation further."

 

Cullen looked at Ari slightly put off. He turned her head with his right hand "I don't give a damn about my reputation with these people! I only care about you and what you think."

 

Cullen then kissed Ari with several nobles watching. Ari melted into his kiss enjoying hearing them gasp and whispers of the scandal. She gently caressed his face with her left hand.

 

As they parted Cullen looked at Ari, "I will be with Josephine, enter the palace when you are ready. I will find you later and see if we can have a private moment together." He purred into her ear. He then kissed her one more time lightly before he left her.

 

Ari watched as Cullen disappeared into the crowd, he had every intention of watching her. Ari looked around as she knew all eyes were on her. Ari walked around hearing a woman talk to herself about losing a ring and what would happen if she didn't find it. Ari saw a small fountain and decided to look around there and happened to see ring in the water at the bottom of it. Ari removed her glove and grabbed it. Ari walked up to the woman and asked her if this was her ring. The woman said it was and gave her thanks. Ari walked around overhearing plots, assassination plans etc. She made it up the stairs to the main gates to the palace.

 

Ari walked up to them and was about to enter when Josephine greeted her. "Inquisitor, a moment if you please. I must warn you before you go inside."

 

This wasn't making Ari's nerves any better, "How you speak to the court is a matter between life and death. It is no simple matter of etiquette protocol. Every word, every gesture will be measured in this."

 

Ari sighed, "I'll keep my guard up don't worry. I'm fully aware of its trappings believe me."

 

Ari meant every word of it too and Josephine knew it too. "Then you know that the game is like Wicked Grace played to the death! You must NEVER reveal your cards. When you meet the Empress the entire court will be upon you. You're safer staring down Corypheus."

 

Ari felt safer with the Empress than she did her family. She nodded, "It might be wise for the others to hear this warning, the Bull in particular."

 

Josephine nodded her head in agreement, "I'll have a few discreet words, everything will be fine."

 

Ari walked passed Josephine and then Josephine walked behind her with a sigh, "Andraste watch over us all."

 

When Ari was inside she saw Cullen and Varric up the stairs. Varric had a worried face "Shit! Did you just see the merchant's guild go by? If they ask I'm not here!" He then disappeared into the crowed.

 

Cullen had his arms folded trying to flex his shoulders a little, "I wish they had let out this jacket a little."

 

Ari smiled groping Cullen's butt discreetly, "I think it shows off your finer qualities!"

 

Cullen gave her a soured look, "Not funny", he told her trying not to smile.

 

Ari looked around, "Where are the others?"

 

Cullen shook his head looking around, "I don't know. They disappeared before I got here. Bull is probably keeping himself out of sight since his is so large and cumbersome. He's probably gathering as much information as he can using his Qunari training. I don't know about Blackwall you know him he just likes staying out of sight period."

 

Cullen looked at Ari touching her hand, she turned to look at him. "Are you doing okay? How are you doing with the crowd?"

 

Ari gave a gentle smile looking down at his hand, "I'm still nervous but I'm doing okay. I'm trying to keep my mind occupied with saving the Empress."

 

Cullen smiled, "That's good, staying focused is good. It doesn't allow other distractions to creep in. I'm here if you need me before we make our entrance."

 

Ari turned to her right and saw the Grand Duke who waited for her by the entry way into the Ballroom. They entered together with guards bowing to them. The announcer showed her where she had to go to make her descent down the stairs. Cullen, Leliana and Josephine were already on the landing lined up. The Grand Duke made his way down the stairs first to the landing as the announcer started to talk:

 

"Now presenting Grand Duke Gaspard De Chalons" the Duke bowed the court. He the descended the rest of the stairs. "And accompanying him" Ari then walked down the stairs, "Lady Inquisitor Trevelyan."

 

Ari felt fear shoot down her spine, when she got to the landing she looked around. All the people looking at her it still made her nervous and then ahead of her, Ari saw the Empress. She was up another set of stairs up a balcony. She had fair blonde hair almost white. A royal blue dress that was off the shoulder. It had long sleeves and had black inlay. Gold trim and embroidery accented the dress. A silver mask with embellishment of a lion. Her back had what looked like a shield that had pointed edges sticking out of it. She had a blue jeweled necklace on. The two looked at each other and Ari bowed immediately. She didn't like the idea submitting to any ruler but she knew this would help the Inquisition. The Empress bowed her head in recognition.

 

Ari looked at her she listened the titles they had for her. She overheard Varric say, "This guy writes better fiction than I do!"

 

Ari smiled trying not to laugh. She knew Varric wrote books and she read some of them since she came to Skyhold.

 

Gaspard laughed, "Did you see their faces?...priceless!" Ari then heard each one of her friends being announced she didn't pay attention to any of it till Cullen was announced.

 

"Ser Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath."

 

Cullen walked down the stair and walked halfway to where he was behind her.

 

"Commander of the Forces of the Inquisition, Former Knight Commander of Kirkwall."

 

As Leliana and Josephine were announced they walked and stood next to Cullen.

 

When the announcements were done Gaspard looked at the Empress, "Cousin! My dear Sister!"

 

The Empress gave a slight bow as another masked woman joined her. She had short hair dressed in peach with a frill in the back of it. She had the same mask as the Empress but not as grand.

 

The Empress smiled at him, "We are always honored when your Grace's presence comes to court."

 

Gaspard sighed shaking his head, "Don't waste my time with pleasantries Celene. We have business to conclude!"

 

Celene waved her hand at him, "We will meet for the negotiations after we have seen to our other guests."

 

Gaspard gave The Empress a grand bow, he then looked at Ari, "Inquisitor" then walked off.

 

Ari then looked back at the Empress, "Lady Inquisitor, I welcome you to the Winter Palace. Allow us to introduce our cousin" The woman bowed "The Grand Duchess Florianne without this gathering would not be possible."

 

Florianne looked at Ari inspecting her "What an unexpected pleasure I was not aware the Inquisition would be a part of our festivities." Florianne looked at her Cousin before slowly walking away, "We will certainly talk later Inquisitor."

 

Celene looked back at Ari, "Your arrival at court is like a cool wind on a summer's day."

 

Ari knew what to say, her father taught her a hundred times growing up. "I'm delighted to be here your majesty."

 

The Empress smiled apparently she loved hearing bullshit. "We have heard much of your exploits Inquisitor. They have made grand tales for long evenings. How do you find Halamshiral?"

 

_Over stuffy and stood for everything fake in Orlais and with all Nobility all over Thedas._

 

Instead Ari smiled and channeled her inner Noble, "I have no words to suffice. Halamshiral has many beauties and I cannot do them justice."

 

The Empress seemed impressed with her at least, "Your modesty does you credit and speaks well of the Inquisition and your family. Feel free to enjoy the pleasures of the Ballroom Inquisitor. We look forward to watching you dance." Ari bowed thanking the creators it was over.

 

Ari climbed the stairs where Leliana waited for her. Leliana had a serious look on her face, "Inquisitor, a word when you have a moment." She nodded as she followed Leliana out of the Ball Room.

 

Leliana looked around, "Good, I was hoping I would catch you. What did the Duke say?"

 

Ari made sure to whisper, "He points the finger at Ambassador Briala."

 

Leliana didn't look convinced, "The Ambassador is up to something but she can't be our focus. The best place to strike at Celene is at her side."

 

Leliana walked Ari to a lounge, they both sat as Leliana spoke, "Empress Celene is fascinated with mysticism, foreseeing the future, speaking with the dead, that sort of rubbish. She has an occult advisor. An apostate who charmed the Empress and key members of the court as if by magic. I've had dealings with her in the past, she is ruthless and capable of anything."

 

Ari seemed intrigued by that, "How can Celene openly keep an apostate mage in the Imperial court?"

 

Leliana gave her a serious look, "The Imperial court has always had official position for a mage. Before now it was little more than court jester. Vivienne was the first to turn that position into a source of real political power. When the circles rebelled technically every mage became an apostate. The word lost much of its strength."

 

Ari worried now she had to deal with a powerful mage on top of everything else. "You think she's controlling the minds of the court? That's powerful blood magic!"

 

Leliana sighed she didn't know what to really think, "She's worth investigating, can't be sure of anything here. Both leads point towards the guest wing. It's a promising place to start. I'll coordinate with our spies to see if we can find anything better. I will be in the Ballroom in you need me."

 

Ari watched her go in as she sighed knowing she had her work cut out for her.


	15. What One Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari gets to meet the Royal Occult adviser and when she's done she finds that her Lion has his own following. Cullen breaks his normal and orderly demeanor to give Ari something she'd never forget at the Winter Palace.

Ari walked around the palace talking to the Council of Heralds eavesdropping on any interesting gossip for a while. She found Bull by some food which didn't surprise her. Bull told Ari he hadn't see anything too out of the ordinary but he was still keeping a lookout. Ari then opened the doors to the guest garden and three of the Empress's ladies-in-waiting approached her with an offer of alliance once the Duke was defeated. Ari told them she would consider the matter most carefully. In the garden a minstrel played her lute and sang. Ari looked around for any signs of foul play of assassins or this cult mage. Ari checked a store room and overheard two men talking about Mages and Templars. One thought Mages should be put in check the other thought Templars should. Ari approached the man who talked about the making peace between the Templars and Mages both, they agreed to coming to Skyhold after the Ball.

 

Ari saw a trellis that by a fountain that led up to the second floor to the palace since the doors in the vestibule were locked. When no one was looking Ari climbed up and looked around. She found a small Halla statue and took it saw a door that was missing something from a shelf around it. Ari placed the statue there and heard a click. Ari opened the door and looked inside. She saw blood, dead bodies and papers that were negotiation papers written by Gaspard to Celene saying he wanted them to work together to stop Briala. Ari folded the letters and put them in her sash for safe keeping. When Ari turned around and saw a huge man in her way. He was dressed mercenary clothes and charged her. Ari held out her hand revealing a dagger. He threw the dagger hitting him in the chest mid stride. He had daggers of his own out but he never got to use them. Ari looked at him as she knew he wouldn't survive his wound.

 

Ari knelt down as she pulled out her dagger, "I'm sorry, may the Maker have mercy on you."

 

Ari walked out of the room and went through two huge doors that went through the library. She looked around something told her there was more here than what it looked like. Ari searched the shelf in the northwest of the room. She moved one of the books and the door to a room was unlocked. Ari opened it and went in. She collected any useful notes and the lit a brazier that activated veil fire. Ari lit a torch and went out of the room. And so the urn of the past rulers of Orlais. She used the torch to illuminate the name to take a better look and the urn lit a blue fire. Ari happily didn't know much on Orlesian history or the order of succession of the line but she tried the next one next to it and it lit up blue. So she went down till they all lit up. Ari looked down the whole other row and started where she did before only to the opposite urn. It lit up blue so Ari followed the pattern. When Ari lit the last one Ari felt the floor under move revealing a passageway. Ari went down the steps and found a letter on a desk from Celene to her court advisor. In the letter she requests the accompaniment of her presence during the ball. Celene fears that Gaspard for some reason may persuade others to use magic against her.

 

_'Why would Gaspard have some use magic against the Empress? He was a military man not a mage it didn't seem his style or made sense.'_

 

Ari heard bells ringing signaling the start of something important. Ari knew she had to be there if she wasn't to be missed. She ran out of the passageway and ran through the library. Ari unlocked the door and went to the vestibule.

 

Ari was about to enter the Ballroom, "Well, well"

 

Ari turned her head, "What have we here?" A woman came down the steps of the library from the vestibule. She had black leather boots.

 

"The leader of the new Inquisition"

 

Ari walked up to the woman as she descended.

 

"Abled Herald of the faith"

 

The woman had on a dark purple velvet top with a plunging neckline. Slightly off the shoulders. It had feathers coming out of it as trim. She had a heavy hold necklace that was more like a color with an emblem on the bottom. She was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. Her hair was dark, her skin pale, her eyes yellow strange for a human. Her lips were a dark red. Her hair swept up in a messy bun with hair in her face.

 

"Delivered from the grasp of the fade by Andraste herself."

 

She put her hands on her hips which were held in by a high blackish brown corset. That came in right under her breast and stopped just under her groin. The skirt was black with little crystals adorning it. She had gloves that went to her upper for arms. The fingers were cut out.

 

"What could bring such an exalted creature here to the Imperial court I wonder, do even you know?"

 

Ari saw that the woman had a look about her that told her she had to be the Occult Advisor. Ari smiled and folded her arms "We may never know! Courtly intrigues and all that!"

 

The woman gave Ari a neutral look, "Such intrigues obscure much but not all"

 

The woman bowed slightly, "I am Morrigan"

 

Morrigan started to walk to the Ballroom, "Some call me Royal Advisor to the matters of the Arcane." Ari followed Morrigan with her hands behind her. "You have been very busy this evening. Hunting in every dark corner of the palace." Morrigan turned around "Perhaps you and I hunt the same prey." Ari knew what she meant.

 

Ari wasn't going to give anything away, she couldn't afford too. "I hope so, I could use another ally here."

 

Morrigan looked at her, "A sentiment I share considering recent events."

 

Ari kept her face neutral, "Recent events?"

 

Morrigan walked a little more, "Recently I found and killed an unwelcomed guest with these very halls. An agent of Tevinter."

 

Morrigan stopped short of ten feet of the door to the Ballroom. "So I offer you this Inquisitor." She handed Ari a key "A key found on the Tevinter's body where it leads I cannot say."

 

Ari had heard whispers from the servant elves that things were going on in the Servants Quarters. She just didn't have any way to get in or any other leads to give them credence. "Yet if Celene is in danger I cannot leave her side to search. You can!"

 

Ari wasn't sure if it was bravery or stupidity on Morrigan's part in leaving Celene alone. "You left Celene alone? Is that wise?"

 

Morrigan sighed, "I must return to her later on but she is safe enough for the moment. It would be a great fool who would strike at her in public and in front of the Imperial Guard."

 

Ari had to know something, "What is your interest in Celene? Are you her bodyguard?"

 

Morrigan gave a slight laugh, "Do I seem a bodyguard to you? If anything were to happen to Celene eyes would turn first to her cult advisor. Even if they knew otherwise. There are sharks in the water and I will  _not_ fall prey to them! Not now not ever!"

 

Ari's eyes narrowed, "Why did you kill the agent? He could have had useful information."

 

Morrigan didn't like feeling she was being interrogated, she narrowed her eyes. "I would not have slain the man on sight if he had not attacked me first. Why? I undoubtedly caught him in an illicit act. I did not know from whence he came till after the battle and only regret that I could not capture him alive. What intentions the Imperium has I suspect you know far better than I."

 

Ari looked at Morrigan, "Briala's people are whispering about disappearances in the Servants Quarters. The key may lead there."

 

Morrigan gave a sly smile, "The Ambassador does have eyes and ears everywhere does she not?"

 

Morrigan walked Ari right up to the door and gave her a sly smile, "Proceed with caution Inquisitor. Enemies are bound and not all are aligned. What comes next will be most exciting."

 

Morrigan then left Ari to enter the Ballroom alone. Ari entered the room and found Leliana. She told Leliana what she found and gave her the papers. Leliana gave Ari a smile and praised her for her diligence. Ari then noticed a crowd had gathered around someone.

 

Ari looked at Leliana, "What's going on? Who have they encircled like a wounded deer?"

 

Leliana looked at her with a half-smile, "Your Lion"

 

Ari walked over slowly seeing the crowd. Men and women crowded Cullen. Asking questions and some touching him. Cullen was clearly uncomfortable with it he caught sight of Ari and his eyes lit up. Ari took Cullen's hand and took him to the banister overlooking the dance floor.

 

Ari looked at Cullen and the crowd with a bit jealousy, "You've attracted a following, who are all these people?"

 

Cullen looked at them and then at Ari, "I don't know" She could see Cullen was frustrated, "They won't leave me alone!"

 

Ari gave Cullen a smile seeing he didn't like it, she relaxed more. "Not enjoying the attention then?" Ari teased.

 

Cullen looked at Ari with a sigh, "Hardly, anyway your...your attention is the only attention worth having here."

 

Cullen then leaned over and kissed Ari's pouty lips as he caressed her other cheek with his hand. Ari gave a soft moan as she smiled looking at Cullen.

 

Ari looked at the dance floor and then at him. "I don't suppose you'd save a dance for me?"

 

Cullen shook his head, "No, thank you"

 

Ari looked away "Oh"

 

Cullen then realized what he had done, Cullen e sighed frustrated. "I didn't mean to...Maker's Breath, I've answered that question so many times; I'm rejecting it automatically."

 

Cullen put his head against hers, "Normally I'm not one for dancing. I told you that before."

 

Ari smiled, "I can think of a few other things we can do if you don't want to dance."

 

Cullen blushed, "I don't think they'll allow us to borrow a room."

 

Ari bit her lip, "Imagine Josephine dying of horrific embarrassment if we got caught."

 

Cullen gave a smirk as he chuckled, "That would be interesting to see. I wonder if Leliana would be able to catch her before the Ambassador hit the floor?"

 

They laughed at the thought of Josephine throwing one hand in the air and fainting dead away. Cullen stroked the hair on Ari's left side as her eyes sparkled at him. Cullen smiled at her, she loved seeing him smile his eyes lit up.

 

Cullen sighed, "Templar's never attended balls so I never learned any proper dancing."

 

Cullen could see the disappointment in her face. Ari kissed Cullen as she looked away. "We shall speak later" She then walked off to attend other business.

 

Cullen then realized:  _She really did want to dance with him._

 

Cullen growled at himself in frustration as he rubbed the back of his neck. He felt so dumb that he could be so thick headed sometimes. Cullen looked down at the dance floor with both hands on the banister.

 

_'Ari wanted to dance with me in a beautiful place such as this. She wanted to have a new enchanting evening with me. A memory to have to take with her from this night. To dance with her Knight in shining armor in place such as this.'_

 

Cullen was going to make it up to her right now! Cullen pushed through the crowd and grabbed Ari's hand. Ari turned her head and saw a spark in Cullen's eye. Cullen took control and walked her out of the Ballroom and into the Vestibule.

 

"Cullen what are you doing?"

 

 

Cullen went down the stairs that led up to the Vestibule. He turned to the left and led them to a secluded hallway.

 

Ari giggled as Cullen pushed her against the wall and kissed her ravenously consuming her lips. Cullen's hands on either side of her head, leaning forward. Cullen covered Ari's mouth with his before she could exclaim her disbelief. Ari's lips molded against Cullen's easily, quick and eager, a small hum rumbling in her chest when his hips pressed flush against hers. Cullen felt Ari's tongue on his lips causing him open to her, welcoming the velvet press and taste. Cullen ran his fingers up Ari's sides, and extended a feather light caress against breasts. Cullen felt rather than heard the small moan he pulled from Ari. Cullen broke the kiss, her lips were now swollen and her face flushed highlighting her cheeks.

 

"Commander, I had no idea you had such a naughty streak in you." Cullen gave Ari a determined look as he shook his head. He turned Ari around thrusting her against the wall. Ari felt Cullen's hands grab her pants at the hips and pulled them down to her thigh high boots. Cullen then pressed his body against hers. Cullen dropped to his knees before his love, his hands pulled apart the ties of her pants before hooking his fingers into the band of Ari's pants and smalls, tugging them roughly down her hips before letting the leather gather at the top of Ari's boots. Cullen ran a hand down Ari's left calf.

 

Ari moaned teasing Cullen, she turned around grabbing Cullen's coat pulling him upward. The moment their lips met each other, Ari grabbed Cullen's belt, brushing the skin at his waist.  Ari smiled against Cullen's lips, and he nipped at them before bringing both of Ari's wrists above her head. Cullen held Ari's hands with one hand, letting the other run through her hair, wisping across her neck, unclasping buttons of her shirt until he saw the top of Ari's breast band. Cullen tugged at the band, loosening it to reveal the pale pink of her nipples, hardened from his efforts. Cullen ran his fingers over Ari's naked flesh reverently, and she whispered Cullen's name like a prayer. Cullen rolled his hips, letting Ari feel the hard bulge before pulling away to unlace the top of his trousers. Cullen put his forehead against Ari's, and she looked up at him, her body taut as a bow string. As Cullen licked Ari's lips, she began to breathe quickly, and she's pulled against his grip every time Cullen touched her skin. Cullen very slowly and deliberately brushed his knuckles against her vaginal lips, testing the waters. Ari's mouth opened and a stuttering breath pulled through her lips.

 

"I love you Ari." Cullen whispered, as his warm breath puffed against Ari's cheeks.

 

Ari squeezed her eyes closed and rolled her hips before opening them again, her bright blue eyes watching him through her lashes heavy with lust. Cullen gave each breast one final squeeze, removing his hands slowly, enjoying the weight of them, as he brought his fingers out of Ari's blouse. They're followed shortly by Cullen's mouth nipping at her ears and neck, his tongue traced at Ari's collarbone. Ari whimpered with her approval, running her fingers through Cullen's hair, she turned Cullen's head so she can gain access to his throat and ears.

 

 Ari ran her fingers into the band of Cullen's pants, feeling skin, and a hard muscle and a soft nestle hair before Cullen pulled her fingers away, bringing them to his lips to kiss. Ari inhaled Cullen's scent, which has mingled with the incense and candles that flowed through the castle.

 

Cullen brushed his knuckles over Ari's vaginal folds again, and claimed Ari's lips in a hungry kiss, dropping her hands so that he could cup her face, kissing her hard and touching her at the same time. Ari found the hand that Cullen was using to cup her vaginal lips. Cullen rubbed Ari gently, teasing, barely any pressure and her hips began to move in desire with his hand. Ari wanted more, but her mouth can't form words, so she interlaced her fingers with Cullen's, guiding his hand, rubbing his hand against her further.

 

Cullen could feel the heat that was coming forth, and moaned into Ari's mouth when he felt how wet Ari was, her fingers guiding his, showing him exactly how she wanted Cullen to touch her. Cullen circled her clit, and her legs buckled; Cullen slid his thigh between Ari's and teased her clit again. Ari's free hand pulled at the hair behind Cullen head, bringing him closer; Ari was angling her head to deepen a frantic kiss they're sharing. Cullen's slid his fingers through Ari's wet folds until he pushed one of them inside of her, breaking the kiss when her head fell back. Cullen slid his finger out, then in again, sucking Ari's neckline, nipping at Ari's neck while she bucked against Cullen's hand.

 

Ari could feel Cullen rock against her, and she skimmed a finger over his clothed erection. The kiss on Ari's neck turned into a bite, sharp and painful, as Cullen's erection became urgent. Ari's pulled Cullen's head away from her shoulder. She wanted to answer his bite with one of her own, marking him. Cullen hissed a breath through his teeth. Ari's fingers shook as they continue to guide Cullen's hand. She pushed        GTFR another one of Cullen's fingers inside of her, and stifles a loud keen against his pants. Ari pressed the heel of Cullen's hand down against her clit and has Cullen's fingers ground against her as she became wanton and needy.

 

"Maker." Cullen groaned and shifted, reaching deeper.

 

Cullen increased his pace and Ari could only hold onto his wrist, letting Cullen finish what she helped start. Ari became undone around Cullen's fingers, coating his palm. Ari wanted to scream and moan, but she knew she shouldn't but couldn't remember why; her clit and her vaginal walls pulsed wildly and all Ari could do was ride the wave, squeezing her eyes shut, biting Cullen's shoulder as pleasure took hold. With Ari's shaking, white bursts broke under her closed lids, and a ragged cry ripped from her throat, muffled by Cullen's coat. Ari hung onto Cullen as her muscles relaxed, not able to stand on her own.

 

Cullen pulled his hand from Ari, and tilted Ari's head back so he can see her flushed face, her mouth open and panting. Ari's scent surrounded them and she was hyper-aware of Cullen's erection pressing hard against her hip. Ari watched through heavy lids as Cullen brought her fingers to his lips and sucked. Cullen's eyes closed as he savored Ari's taste. Ari's cheeks burned when she pulled the same fingers towards her, and ran her tongue over them and tasted herself in turn.

 

Cullen groaned, as his cock twitched against Ari as she sucked on his fingers. Emboldened by Cullen's obvious need Ari slid down the wall, dragging his pants down as she went, the cool air hitting his cock only briefly before her mouth consumed him.

 

"Ari...we, should be getting back...we...should...." Cullen lost all sense of himself, "You are...way too good...at this!"

 

Cullen swallowed hard as Ari's tongue swiped over the tip, catching the pre-cum beading at the head, tasting and teasing the tip before slowly taking more and more of him into her. Cullen glanced down and was met with Ari's eyes, his cock between her lips, and achingly, teasingly Ari started moving back and forth. Ari didn't look away, as her tongue spoke of heaven against his cock. Cullen braced himself on the wall with both arms, resting his forehead on the wall, not daring to take his eyes off what Ari was doing.

 

Cullen's willed his hips to still, but Ari hummed and slid her tongue just enough to feel Cullen react, his hips moved to meet her, and Cullen locks his knees so they don't buckle beneath him. Ari scratched pink lines against Cullen's thighs, her fingers snaked around Cullen's hips and squeezed his butt. Cullen bucked into Ari again, earning another hum of approval. Ari scratched and squeezed him encouragingly as Cullen thrust into Ari's mouth until he's moving at the pace he desperately needed. Ari's tongue never stopped moving, pressing against his base, sliding in contrast to the rest of her mouth, causing Cullen to barely breathe.

 

Ari's eyes fluttered shut; Cullen could feel her warm saliva slip down his balls, as Ari's mouth was warm and wet, her tongue drove Cullen mad. Cullen drug his hand down to cup Ari's face and touched her hair. Striking blue eyes opened and stare up with adoration, and Ari's moans around him, urging him on, and it sent Cullen crashing into his climax with a strangled groan he couldn't subdue. Cullen's fingers gripped Ari's braided hair tightly as Ari's wicked tongue and lips milked him, fingers and she squeezed hard against Cullen's ass, pulling him forward and deeper into her mouth. When Ari finally pulled away her breathing was hard and she smiled up at Cullen; his entire body was shaking. Cullen pulled Ari up to stand and kissed her. It was slow and purposeful, and Cullen could taste himself on Ari's tongue and he growled into her mouth, her talented, wicked, and perfect mouth.

 

"You...are very good at that." Cullen chuckled.

 

Normally any man would be utterly spent but not Cullen, he just picked Ari up, his hands turning her against the wall and pressed himself closer to her. Cullen lined himself up with Ari's vaginal entrance from behind and pressed himself into her in one slow, smooth stroke. They both sighed in pleasure as they joined together. Ari marveled at the feel of Cullen inside her as he held himself still. Cullen squirmed hovering over Ari, unable to wait for him to move. Cullen grabbed Ari's left hand and slammed it, pinning it over her head as his teeth scrapped across Ari's neck.  

 

"You feel so good around me. Maker! When you squeeze me..." Cullen growled into Ari's ear, as he thrust his hips into her. Ari's cheeks flushed as she moaned as she felt her love inside her. Ari felt herself moving up against the wall as Cullen took her, her right hand wrapped around Cullen's head. 

 

"Andraste have mercy!",  Ari begged as Cullen's lips caressed the bare skin of her lips.

 

Cullen's posture struck a deep desire chord within Ari. One of Cullen's fingers circled her clit again, as he began to slowly move inside her, drawing gasps from Ari. Ari leaned her head against the wall as Cullen picked up his pace. Both leaving moans and gasping in the air as Cullen fucked Ari hard, his intense gaze on Ari as she looked back at him, overcome again. Ari watched Cullen's face as her most recent orgasm took her over the edge. Cullen's eyes closed as Ari squeezed around him, Cullen's head tipped back as he fell over the edge again. After a few moments of riding their own pleasures, Cullen lowered himself gently against Ari, kissing her left cheek. Ari wrapped her arms around Cullen as she turned around and fell backward onto the wall. Both laughed as they passionately kissed each other for a few moments before they started pull up their pants and fix their outfits.

 

Ari's hair was too destroyed from their lustful passion and so she undid her hair causing it to fall to her shoulders. They kissed each other before once more before they left to continue their current tasks.


	16. Linked Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari goes into the Servant's Quarters to find some of Briala's people dead. She finds assassins and Tevinter agents are in the palace. When she cleans them out she finds and elven locket and Ambassador Briala who offers her an alliance. When she gets back to the Ballroom she talks to Empress Celene and Briala about the locket and finds they still have feelings for each other.

Ari walked over to the Servants Quarter's after she gathered Bull, Blackwall and Varric. She had the key in hand and opened the door. They all went and closed the door. Ari and the others changed clothes and grabbed their weapons that Leliana's people had been keeping hidden for them. As they investigated they went into the bedroom and found several dead bodies of Briala's people. Seeing the dead bodies angered Ari. She knew they were not human but that wasn't the point. They were elven and to her their lives mattered. She would see justice for their deaths. She looked around to see any clues. She found more notes and journals from the servants. She took them for Leliana to look over later.

 

Ari found a doorway that led to the outside gardens and ran out them. Ari saw more dead bodies as she exited and into the gardens. She jumped down to a lower level and found a dead body of one of the Council of Heralds. The body laid face down by a fountain with gold lions with wings. The poor man had a dagger sticking out of his back.

 

Ari squatted down for a closer look, "This was no servant! What was he doing here?"

 

Varric walked up to the body, "Do this guy look out of place to anyone else?"

 

Blackwall looked at the dagger's handle, "That dagger bears the Chalon's family crest! Gaspard's crest!"

 

Ari turned her head towards Blackwall, "Time to have a word with the Duke."

 

Ari rose to her feet as she heard screams of a woman nearby. They saw an elven woman being chased by an assassin that looked more like a masked court jester. The assassin struck the woman in the back with a dagger killing her. Venatori chased after them, the assassin threw a smoke bomb to the ground causing him to vanish. He leapt the balcony above and looked at them for a moment before disappearing into the palace. Ari looked at the Venatori agents and they all prepared for battle.

 

Ari knew Corypheus would make his presences known here. She knew it from Therinfal and now it was confirmed, she wasn't going to let him win. The Empress wasn't going to die tonight or any other night. With the last of the Venatori dead Ari knew she had to figure out who they were allied with. Gaspard, Briala or was there another player? She had to find more evidence. She intended to find it.

 

Ari went into the greater apartments and discovered more Venatori agents. She killed all that got in their way and Ari took all promising letters, notes. Ari had Varric pick every locked door. She soon found a vault. Amongst the objects was an elven locket.

 

Ari remembered Leliana telling her about Briala and Celene being together.

 

_Was this hers? Did Briala mean more to Celene then she let on and keep this locket here for safekeeping?_

 

Ari put the locket in her pocket for safekeeping. She wanted to find out more about it. She then found herself in a hallway and ran down it and entered another. She made a few more turns before finding a few more Venatori agents waiting in ambush. Ari and the others dispatched the without any problems since there wasn't too many of them.

 

One of the Venatori tried to get away but found a dagger in between the eyes instead. He fell back dead to the ground.

 

Briala came out of the shadows "Fancy meeting you here!"

 

Ari gave Briala a slightly suspicious look "Inquisitor Trevelyan, slumming in the Servants Quarters, what will people say?"

 

Briala had a form fitting green and white dress. Her face was covered with a silver mask. She looked at Ari "We haven't been properly introduced have we." She bowed politely "I am Ambassador Briala."

 

Ari nodded, "I'm glad to meet you finally Ambassador."

 

Briala gave a coy smile "Your reputation for getting results is well deserved!" Briala walked Ari out to the balcony, "You've cleaned this place out. It will take a month to get the Tevinter blood off the marble. I came here to saver revenge for my missing people." Briala turned to look at Ar,i "But it appears you've beaten me to it."

 

Briala gave her a curious look, "So? The council of Herald's emissary in the courtyard?" She walked up to her a little closer "That's not your work is it?"

 

Ari shook he head, "He was dead when I arrived."

 

Briala gave a nod, "I expected as much. She gave her and interested look "You may have arrived with the Grand Duke but you don't seem to be doing his dirty work." Ari could see that in Briala's light brown eyes she approved of her. "I knew he was smuggling in Chevaliers but killing a council emissary? Bringing Tevinter Assassins into the palace?" Briala folded her arms "Those are desperate acts."

 

Ari could tell Briala thought she knew Gaspard better than that. "Gaspard must be planning to strike tonight."

 

Ari remembered Gaspard's demeanor he didn't seem like he was worried or anxious about anything. Or like he was an animal about to spring a trap on an unsuspecting prey.

 

Ari was now just wanting to get word to the Empress. "The Empress now needs to know what's going on!"

 

Briala smiled, "You can try to warn her. She won't believe anything from me." Briala lowered her arms. "I miss judged you Inquisitor. You might just be an ally worth having! What could you do with an army of elven spies at your disposal? You should think about it!"

 

Ari smiled at the idea, "I would consider such an alliance."

 

Briala smiled with a nod, "We can help each other Inquisitor! We are  _both_ outsiders here after all. I know which way the wind is blowing, I bet coin you'll be part of the peace talks before the night is over."

 

Ari didn't doubt that, she had a feeling Briala was right on that. "And if you happen to lean a little bit our way." She started to walk over to the right side of the banister. There was a piece missing where she could jump down. "It could prove advantageous to us both." Briala squatted down looking back at Ari, "Just a thought" Briala then jumped down disappearing into the night.

 

Blackwall sighed, "Does it seem strange that every single person we've met tonight has tried to bribe us?"

 

Ari wasn't surprised it was all a part of this game as always. She smiled, "It doesn't seem strange at all, it's about what you'd expect at a party like this."

 

Ari wanted to get back to the ball before she was missed and find out more about the locket and Briala. She wanted to see if she could help out the elves of Halamshiral. They jumped down and found her way back to the Servants Quarters. Ari put her formal clothes back on and took the locket putting it into her sash. Ari then went back into the palace and into the Vestibule. When Ari entered The Ballroom and gave Leliana all the notes she had found. Ari then noticed Celene's ladies-in-waiting and walked up to them.

 

One of the ladies bowed, "Inquisitor, to what do we owe this honor?"

 

Ari took out the locket and showed the women discreetly, "I made a fascinating discovery. An elven locket in the Empress' Vault."

 

The color drained out of all three of their faces. "Oh dear" said one "That is very interesting, I'll get her majesty!"

 

Ari put the locket back in her sash as the women went to go get the Empress. The Empress walked up to her, "Inquisitor, I regret we did not get to speak earlier!"

 

Ari could see the displeasure on her face about it, "No doubt you have many questions about many things."

 

The Empress looked like she was worried about Ari was going to ask her. Ari showed Celene the locked in her hand after she pulled it out of her sash. "I found this elven locket, locked in the palace vault. You must considered it quite valuable once."

 

Celene took a breath looking at it, "It was sentimental" Celene's face became long, "I don't know what why I kept it. It was a foolish thing to do."

 

Ari looked at her "It's never foolish to keep things that remind you of love and happiness your majesty. What made you part ways?"

 

Celene sighed looking away for a moment closing her eyes. "She wanted change and she thought I should deliver it. My word it law Inquisitor"

 

Celene shook her head, "But laws don't command people's hearts! Culture does not transform itself overnight!" Celene hung her head looking away "I failed her"

 

Ari could see the pain in Celene's face. She still loved Briala, even after all this time. "I should have dared more! But the past like so many things are beyond my command!"

 

Ari smiled she knew Celene was trying to lie to herself to make it easier. "Maybe you kept it because you still care for Briala."

 

Celene's eyes became glassy, "Perhaps I do but I cannot put her above all the people in my empire."

 

Celene sighed as she backed away, "Dispose of the locket however you like it means nothing to me!" Ari knew Celene was lying and only putting on a front.

 

However Ari wondered if Briala felt the same way about Celene. She had caught sight of Briala earlier going onto a balcony not far from where she was. Ari turned around and saw doors open to a balcony ahead of her. She peeked out and saw Briala standing there.

 

Ari walked out as Briala smiled at her, "Inquisitor Trevelyan! How many of the guests have guests have mistaken you for another Noble?"

 

Ari's eyes narrowed for she didn't find that funny. She tried to resist the urge to slap her for she really wanted to like her.

 

Briala smiled, "You charmed some of the nobles. We'll see how long you can keep their favor. What brings you to me?"

 

Ari took Briala's locket out of her sash and showed it to her. "I found your locket hidden amongst Celene's things."

 

Briala looked at it shocked in Ari's hand. She snatched it from her "Let me see that!" Briala lovingly touched it "She kept this! What was she thinking? If Gaspard had found this it would have ruined her!"

 

Ari could see Briala was a little angry with Celene. That she kept it because it could have ruined it her! Broken everything she worked so hard to accomplish! She could also see that she was touched that she had kept it that it meant Briala meant something to her. She had a place in her heart still.

 

Ari smiled, "It might have meant something to her."

 

Briala just looked at the locket still touching it lovingly with her fingers ,"Maybe it did. She held on to it!"

 

Seeing a real heart under there. Ari and Briala talked about the elves plight in Halamshiral. How she wanted to make their lives better. That every elven life mattered and should be protected and have a stake in the empire. Ari agreed with Briala and promised she'd do everything she could to make sure that happened. Ari left Briala alone with the locket and her thoughts of happier days.


	17. A Lady's Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari has a dance with the Grand Duchess and Ari has an encounter she hoped she'd never have and Cullen makes a scene in protecting the woman he loves honor.

Ari walked around the Ballroom seeing that Cullen, Leliana and Josephine had gone. Where had they gone to? She then walked into Grand Duchess Florianne. She bowed, "Inquisitor Trevelyan, we met briefly. I am Grand Duchess Florianne De Chalon. Welcome to my party."

 

Ari bowed in all due politeness, "Is there something I can do for you your Grace?"

 

Florianne gave a smile and a nod, "Indeed you can, I believe you and I are both are concerned of a certain person."

 

Florianne walked Ari to the stairs that led to the dance floor. "Come dance with me, spies will not hear us on the dance floor."

 

Ari wasn't at all shocked. The Grand Duchess asking a woman to dance scandalous! Ari then thought about Cullen, "I'm already taken your Grace."

 

Florianne smiled with a light laugh, "You're lover has nothing to fear! This is business not pleasure!"

 

Ari watched the Duchess descend the stairs. Ari then thought how Cullen rejected her offer for a dance earlier so this might be her only chance. She might never get another one while she was here. She followed the Duchess onto the floor. They stood next to each other arms out as they looked at one another.

 

"You are the Inquisitor are you not? How much do you know about our little war?"

 

Ari shook her head, "What do you think I ought to know?"

 

The music played and they stepped forward as Ari took the Duchess' left hand.

 

"My dear brother and cousin have been at each other's throats for far too long! It took great effort to arrange tonight's negotiations. Yet one party would use this for blackest treason! The security of the Empire is at stake!"

 

The Duchess and Ari then faced each other and moved their arms to the side. "Neither one of us would like to see it fall." They then bowed to each other.

 

As they rose Ari looked at Florianne, "Do we both want that Lady Florianne?"

 

Ari put her left hand against Florianne's hand putting her right behind her back. Her right foot behind her and then they moved to the other hand. They moved like this for a few steps.

 

"I hoped we are of one mind on this!" Ari then took Florianne's hand spun her "In times like these hard to tell friend from foe."

 

Ari then put her right hand on Florianne's waist while holding out her hand with her left. "Is it not your Grace?"

 

Florianne then spun herself look at Ari in the face as they danced. Holding her hands in the traditional manner. "I know you are a guest here by my brother Gaspard and have been everywhere in the palace. You are a curiosity to many Inquisitor and a matter of concern to some."

 

Ari gave a coy smile, "I am the curiosity or the concern to you your Grace?"

 

Florianne gave a light laugh, "A little of both actually, this evening is of great importance Inquisitor! I wonder what role you'll play in it! Do you yet know who is friend and who is foe? Who in the court could be trusted?"

 

Ari knew this was a moment to get in Florianne's mind. "An excellent question!" Ari still held on the Florianne's hand as she looped her under her arm and around. "I might ask the same of you, your Grace." There right arms went up each other as they circled around. And then joined again to dance.

 

Cullen caught sight of the dance with Leliana at his side. They and Josephine had recently come back into the room to talk about things being in place. "Well it looks like she found someone who wanted to dance with her."

 

Leliana then stepped away as she watched for moment longer with catty smile. Cullen gave her a soured look as he held onto the banister. He then noticed all the nobles watching her and that Ari and the Duchess were the only ones dancing. He leaned over with his forearms folded to watch.

 

"In the Winter Palace everyone is alone. It cannot have escaped your notice that certain parties are engaged in dangerous machinations tonight!"

 

Ari smiled, "I thought dangerous machinations were the national sport in Orlais?"

 

Ari then dipped The Grand Duchess which she discovered wasn't the smartest thing to do because the Duchess was heavier than her. She quickly brought her up as people brought her up. People cried of approval as they clapped.

 

"You have little time!"

 

Ari had Florianne holding her right arm as they looked at each other. Their other arms held out as they walked forward they music slowed.

 

"The attack will come soon! You must stop Gaspard before he strikes! In the royal wing garden you will find the Captain of my brother's mercenaries. He knows  _all_ Gaspard's secrets!"

 

The two then bowed to each other as the music ended, "I'm sure you can persuade him to be forthcoming."

 

Ari smiled as she walked away, "We'll see what the night has in store won't we?" Florianne watched at Ari went up the stair of the dance floor.

 

Josephine approached her smiling, "You'll be the talk of the court for months!" She rose her hand "We should take you out dancing more often!"

 

Ari smiled, "I'd happily do more dancing! Only if I can dance with Cullen!"

 

Josephine's face blushed, "That would be a sight to see."

 

Leliana and Cullen walked up to them as Leliana spoke, "Where you dancing with Duchess Florianne?" giving Cullen a catty smiled again.

 

Cullen caught it and gave her a serious look narrowing his eyes looking back at Ari, "More importantly what happened in the Servant's quarters?" he folded his arms, "I heard there was fighting."

 

Josephine looked at Ari eager for information, "I hope you have good news, it appears the peace talks are crumbling."

 

Ari folded her arms, "The Grand Duchess suggested where to search next to look for proof as where Duke Gaspard is conspiring with Tevinter."

 

Leliana seemed a little surprised, "She offered up her own brother? She's even more cutthroat than I realized!"

 

Cullen dropped his arms, "Then the attack on the Empress will happen tonight."

 

Josephine sighed, "Warning Celene is pointless, she needs these talks to succeed and to flee rather than admit defeat!"

 

Leliana looked at Josephine, "Then perhaps we should let her die!"

 

Ari snapped in anger, "I won't stand by and let her die!"

 

Leliana looked at her, "Listen to me carefully Inquisitor! What Corypheus wants is chaos! With Celene alive that can still happen. To foil his plan the Empire must remain strong. This evening someone must emerge victorious."

 

"And it doesn't need to be Celene" said Cullen "She's right!" he looked at Ari.

 

Josephine was horrified, "Do you realize what you are suggesting Leliana?"

 

Leliana looked at Josephine, "Sometimes the best path is not the easiest one!"

 

Ari had her arms folded looking at all of them, "If I am to support anyone it will be Briala with Celene! Together they can do a lot of good for the Empire and the elves of Halamshiral. Gaspard would tear this land apart with war and I feel Corypheus could easily get his hooks into him!"

 

Leliana looked at her, "What did Florianne tell you?"

 

Ari looked at her, "She said that Gaspard's mercenary Captain is in the royal wing! That he knows about the assassination."

 

Cullen didn't like the sound of it, "Which means it could be a trap!"

 

Josephine looked at Cullen "Or a lead!" She then looked at Ari, "Either way you should search the private quarters for clues"

 

Ari was getting tired of all this snooping around. She sighed, "Then get me access!" She looked at Cullen "In the meantime get your soldiers into position!"

 

Cullen nodded, "At once! Please becareful!" The three then left her alone to look over the dance floor.

 

"May I have this dance my lady?" said a young male voice.

 

Ari turned around to see a young, masked man standing behind her. She looked around cautiously, unsure as to whom he was speaking to.

 

"I asked you to dance and no other."

 

Ari gave a polite smile, "I'm not here alone your grace. I'm sorry, I can't dance with you."

 

The man looked slightly distressed, "You don't know who I am, do you?"

 

Ari looked around shaking her head, "No, I don't."

 

The man bowed, "I am Juan La Grenouille , your future husband."

 

Ari's eyes got wide as she felt the air leave her lungs., "Maker no, I...I can't do this!"

 

Ari started to walk away as the man grabbed her hand. "You are promised to me! You're father already sent a dowry once he learned of your survival. We will marry in the spring."

 

Ari spun around, giving a nasty look to La Grenouille. "Let me go before you lose that hand!" she snapped.

 

La Grenouille rose his head in a prompt manner, his hands holding his waist as he circled Ari; inspecting her. "You should lose that smart mouth of yours, however it is of no matter, once we are wed I will see to it personally you will have the proper demeanor I require." La Grenouille grabbed Ari's wrist once more. "In the meantime, you and I should get to know each other better!"

 

Ari was able to get out of the man's grip, her heart threatened to pound out of her chest. She accidentally bumped into a few other people and looked behind her and apologized. People started to stare interested in what was now happening.

 

"What is going on?" Cullen questioned, seeing Ari looking at La Grenouille.

 

Cullen gave the man a sour look, "Who are you?" he asked holding the pommel of his sword.

 

La Grenouille stood up straight with his hands on his hips. "I am her future husband! Who are you?"

 

Cullen snarled, "I'm the Commander of the Inquisitor's army, once of her personal advisors and will protect her honor to the death!"

 

La Grenouille didn't look impressed, "What do you know of her honor sir?" he questioned in a condescending tone.

 

"More than you'll ever know." Cullen growled.

 

Ari held her hands to her face in shock over Cullen's words. He had told the opposing man, she was no longer a virgin.

 

La Grenouille grabbed his sword, "I will have honor sir!"

 

Cullen gave a snort, "Do you even know her? Love her? Or do you consider her only as property?" he questioned, getting dangerously close into the man's face. "Because frankly sir, I do know her, I do love her and I will fight to the death for her to have her heart's desire."

 

"Who are you to insult me? I'm the eldest son to the La Grenouille family! I have the blessing of Lord Trevelyan of the Free Marches to marry his Daughter."

 

Cullen gave a strong look of indifference, "I'm Commander Cullen Stanton Rutherford, of the army of the Inquisition, survivor of the blood mage uprising in Kinloch Hold, and the Knight Commander of Kirkwall's Templars. That is who I am to  _you_!."

 

La Grenouille pointed at Ari, "I have come here on her father's behalf telling her, she must come home and fulfill her duties as my wife! I have received her dowry and the date set."

 

Cullen's eyes burned as he bumped the man with his shoulder forcing him to step backwards. La Grenouille swung at Cullen, which the ex-templar avoided, grabbed La Grenouille's arm swung his behind his back and held the man's back to his own chest by putting his left arm across La Grenouille's shoulder and chest, restraining him.

 

"That was a foolish thing to do." Cullen whispered, "I don't care, what your deal with Ari's father is or was. Ari is  _not_  his or even yours for that matter. I will defend her with my life as her knight and if you care to test me on this, we can step outside!" Cullen's hand pulled the man's arm up slightly to cause pain.

 

La Grenouille looked at Ari as Josephine and Leliana were already standing next to her. Cullen let La Grenouille's hand go and nudged him forward a little. The noble left in a huff not saying a word. Cullen watched him leave before he took his hand off his sword.

 

Cullen looked back at Ari, "Are you alright?"

 

Ari threw her mask aside knowing it made no difference in hiding her face, everyone knew who she was. Her eyes filled with tears and she left with Cullen hot on her heels. Ari made it out onto a balcony before she dared to turn around.

 

"Ari, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, that wasn't my intent."

 

Ari put her hands on the balcony as she lowered her head. She rubbed the left side of her shoulder as her scars began to ache. Cullen on the other hand began to worry. Ari wasn't talking and she had only looked at him once.

 

Cullen walked up to Ari slowly as his tongue wetted his lips. "Ari?"

 

Cullen's right hand touched Ari's back as he looked at her as he leaned on the balcony to look at her. Ari's eyes were welled up with tears, he realized if she said anything she would've broken down into a sob. Cullen took a breath as he tried to figure out what to say.

 

"Are you upset with me?"

 

Ari shook her head that made Cullen relax a little more as he nodded. He then looked back at her, "Okay, do you want to be alone?"

 

Ari shook her head again, she took a huge breath before she looked at him. "I'm just so happy you stuck up for me." Cullen's eyes melted, "If you hadn't stepped in I would've stabbed him in the neck with my dagger."

 

Cullen gave a small smile as he leaned on his forearm on the balcony, "You have a dagger?" Ari took the dagger out of the back part of her sash and he chuckled, "You could've saved yourself."

 

Ari smiled, "Yes, but it was nice to see you doing it besides, he had more of a chance walking out alive."

 

Cullen pulled Ari's hand to have her come into his arms as he kissed the side of her head. "I meant what I said Ari, I will always protect you and no one will ever hurt you again."

 

Ari snuggled into his arms, "I better go and see about getting into the Royal Quarters. I will talk to you later." Ari gave Cullen a kiss and left having Cullen watch her leave.


	18. In The Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Game comes to an end and a dance in the moonlight.

When Ari thought she wouldn't be missed Ari grabbed the others and went to the Royal Wing. Again Leliana's people had left their clothes and weapons in the wing since they opened the door. After they were changed Ari looked around. She turned to her left where there was a staircase. Next to the staircase was an alcove with book shelves and a table with chairs. She looked at the table and saw documents. She looked over the documents and founds some things Leliana could use to blackmail people with.

 

Bull smiled as they went up the stairs, "So, even this place was dangerous and you just wanted to walk in here? This party is looking up!"

 

Ari ran straight ahead towards the nearest door. She heard screams coming from it and ran to open it. When she did she saw the same assassin she had met in the gardens earlier. He had an elven woman cornered on the floor, slashing at her with his daggers. The woman backed up looking at Ari pleading with her eyes to help her.

 

Ari ran as fast as she could towards the assassin as he approached the woman he turned seeing her. He rose his arms shielding himself Ari kicked the bastard with her right foot out the open window. She then approached and knelt down in front of the elven woman.

 

The woman sighed with great relief, "Oh thank you!"

 

Ari smiled, "Are you alright?"

 

The woman nodded as she was still shaking, "I...I don't think I'm hurt." She then rose to her feet.

 

The woman grabbed her left shoulder adjusting it, "No one is supposed to be here. Briala said" she then paused as she sighed in frustration "Ugh, I shouldn't have trusted her."

 

Ari narrowed her eyes, "Briala told you to come to this wing of the palace?"

 

The woman shook her head, "Not personally, the Ambassador can't be seen talking with servants! We get coded messages at certain locations but the order came from her. She's been watching the Grand Duke all night! No surprise she wanted someone to search his Sister's room!"

 

Ari looked around the room, "So this room belongs to Grand Duchess Florianne?"

 

The woman nodded, "It used to! This has been her private room since she was a child. But this part of the palace was damaged and the royal family moved to the guest wing."

 

Ari looked at her curiously, "Is there anyone else who could have known the drop locations and written those orders?" The woman seemed shocked at such a question. "I...I don't know. Any of us could do it but, but no! No one else would send me here! It had to be Briala!"

 

Ari wasn't convinced Briala sent the message. Someone could have had their own double agent working for Briala.

 

Ari was left wondering, "Why were you in Florianne's old room?"

 

The woman looked confused, "The message didn't say, I should have known it was a set up."

 

Ari scratched her head, "This wing is sealed, how did you get in here?" The woman had a straight face "Easy the door was unlocked, one of the others probably handled it."

 

Ari smiled at the woman putting her right hand on the woman's shoulder. "It takes great courage to come to the royal wing unarmed."

 

The woman gave a snide laugh "It's not courage to blindly follow Briala's orders into a trap! I knew her...before! When she was Celene's pet!"

 

Ari could hear the distaste the woman's voice. "Now she wants to play revolution! But I remember, she was sleeping with the Empress who purged our Alienage!"

 

Ari was shocked to hear such a thing. Briala seemed to care very much about what happened to the elves of Halamshiral. Ari knew she Briala had to play the game just as much as Celene, Gaspard and Florianne did. She had to play every advantage even if that meant her.

 

Ari looked at the woman, "Would you be willing to testify to that, if I asked?"

 

The woman nodded with absoluteness in her face "Absolutely! If the Inquisition will protect me I will tell you everything I know about our  _Ambassador_!"

 

Ari pointed to the doorway, "Go to the Ballroom  _find_ Commander Cullen! He'll keep you safe!" The woman sighed with relief "Thank you! Maker protect you Inquisitor!" She then ran out of the room.

 

Ari walked out of the room and walked to the second door to the right and opened it. She found another bedroom. She walked up the staircase and received a shock. A man who appeared to be a Chevalier was tied to all four corners of the bed naked. Well not completely naked he still had his helmet on.

 

Ari gave him a curious look as she approached, "What? Happened?"

 

The man looked at her totally embarrassed, "It's not what it looks like! HONESTLY I would prefer if it were what it were what it looks like!"

 

The man sighed giving up against the ropes, "The Empress led me to believe I would be rewarded for betraying the Grand Duke!" The man shook his head "This was not what I hoped for!"

 

Ari had her arms folded as she tried to look at him in the eye. "You're telling me that Empress Celene left you naked and trust like a roast duck?"

 

The man blushed, "Please I beg you! Don't tell Gaspard! The Empress beguiled me into giving her plans for troop movements in the palace tonight!"

 

Ari scratched her head as she listened she wished things like this happened to the Balls her family would hold. Things might have been more interesting and she may have attended them more.

 

"She knows everything! EVERYTHING! The Dukes surprise attack has been countered before it ever began! She has turned it into a trap! The moment he strikes she'll have him arrested for Treason!

 

Bull had to laugh, "Classic honey pot!"

 

Ari began to untie the man's ropes, "I'll protect you from Gaspard if you're willing to testify against Celine's trap!"

 

The man nodded eagerly, "I'll do anything! ANYTHING!" As the man left after he gather his clothes Varric sighed "Well, that was very Orlesian!" Ari smiled that was one to tell the clan when she got back.

 

Ari ran back out into the hallway and into a set of double doors. They found a hallway that seemed to be under construction. She saw a door to her left ran to it hearing a struggled outside of them. When she and the others went outside they were greeted by archers and a giant fade rift in the middle of the courtyard.

 

"Inquisitor!" Ari looked up on the second floor was Florianne.

 

"What a pleasure, I wasn't certain you'd attend." Ari's hand flared up being next to the rift, "You've been such a challenge to read. I had no idea if you'd taken my bait!"

 

Ari's eyes narrowed at Florianne, "I had a feeling you were mixed up in all this!"

 

Florianne gave Ari a smug look, "Such a pity, you could almost be Orlesian. If you were just a little quicker!" Ari looked at the rift "It was kind of you to walk into my trap willingly. I was so tired of your meddling" Ari looked back at the Duchess.

 

"Corypheus insisted the Empress die tonight and I would hate to disappoint him!"

 

Ari shook her head, "Why kill the Empress? What does Corypheus want to achieve?"

 

Florianne looked at her, "Celene's death, is a stepping stone to a better world! Corypheus will enter the Black City and claim the Godhood waiting for him! We will cast down your useless Maker and usher in a united world! Guided by an attentive God!"

 

Ari couldn't understand Florianne's mind, "You are Orlesian royalty, why would you help Corypheus attack your Empire?"

 

Florianne looked at her as if she was a bug "You think so small Inquisitor. Why settle for an Empire when Corypheus will remake the entire world? I admit I will relish the look on Gaspard's face when he realizes I've outplayed him. He always was a sore loser!" Tiatria thought about all the lives Florianne was willing to destroy for this.

 

There had to be reason and incentive. She gave the Duchess a harsh, disgusted look "What exactly is in this for you?"

 

Florianne smiled holding out her arms. She shook her head "Why the world of course! I'll deliver the whole south of Thedas and Corypheus will save me! When he's ascended to Godhood I will rule all of South Thedas in his name."

 

Ari shook her head, "You don't have to go through with this Florianne!" She was giving the Duchess an out. She didn't want to hurt her and wanted her to realize the path she was on was madness.

 

"There is still time to turn back!" Florianne just looked at her unrepentant "Aww, Inquisitor you are so naïve! In their darkest dreams no one imagines I would assassinate Celene myself. All I need is to keep you out of the Ballroom long enough to strike."

 

Florianne gave her a smug look, "A pity you'll miss the rest of the Ball Inquisitor, they'll be talking of it for years!" Florianne looked at the archers "Kill her and bring me her marked hand as proof! She then started to walk away and back into the palace. "It'll make a fine gift for the Master."

 

Ari leapt into the middle of the courtyard dodging the arrows and opened her hand. She started to seal the rift as the others dealt with their attackers. When the rift was closed and the demons dead they looked around. Bull knelt down and untied a man who was tied to a stake. The man seemed confused and shocked.

 

"Andraste's tits what was all that?"

 

The man rose rubbing his wrists. He was dressed in mercenary armor, "Were those demons?" The man looked around "There aren't any more of those blasted things right?"

 

Ari smiled, "No more demons, it's safe."

 

The man looked at her amazed, "Maker, I've never seen one that close before!" his face then turned to rage "I knew Gaspard was a Bastard but I didn't think he'd feed me to blasted horrors over a damned bill!"

 

Ari seemed surprised, "Duke Gaspard lured you out here?"

 

The man shrugged, "Well his Sister, but it had to come from him didn't it? And all that garbage she was spewing doesn't mean anything! Gaspard had to be the mastermind."

 

Ari didn't know if the man was totally stupid from everything he just saw or, if he was brilliant because Gaspard could be playing the game with Florianne.

 

Ari then picked up the fact he sounded different, "Your accent sounds Ferelden, I thought you were one of Gaspard's mercenaries."

 

The man nodded, "Born and raised in Denerim, seems like I should have stayed there. The Duke wanted us to move on the palace tonight! But he didn't have enough fancy Chevaliers!"

 

The man sighed with a shrug, "So he hired me and my men he had to offer us triple our usual pay to get us to Orlais." The man then made snide comments under his breath about sticky cheese eating puss monger.

 

Ari didn't seem totally surprised, "He's going to attack tonight? What about the peace talks?" The man wasn't fazed "Nobles don't give a shit about honor and conduct unless it suites them!"

 

Ari was surprised about that. Did Nobles ever keep their word about anything? "He'll do whatever it takes to claim the throne!"

 

Varric looked at the others, "Do these people ever  _not_ stab each other in the back? Just curious?"

 

Ari was wondering that herself truth be told but she knew the answer was probably no. Blackwall looked at Varric "Gaspard doesn't care who he hurts on his way to the throne does he?"

 

Ari was getting tired of all the lies and deceit. She looked back at the mercenary "You saved my life! I owe you and Gaspard still hasn't paid me! You want me to talk to the Empress or the court or sing a blasted song in a Chantry I'll do it!" He then walked off waiting for when she would need him.

 

Ari and the others found an open door nearby and exited fighting their way through Venatori. Once clear they made it to a hallway and she could hear music through the door. She knew now would be the time for the game to finally end. She found new clothes dropped off nearby so she quickly got cleaned up. Once dressed she walked through the doors leaving the others to get changed. The door had lead her into the Ballroom. She saw Gaspard and Florianne walking across the other side together.

 

Cullen approached her, "Thank the Maker you're back! The Empress will begin her speech soon, what should we do?"

 

Ari leaned in close to Cullen so no one could hear, "Wait here Cullen" She then put her right hand on Cullen's shoulder and gave a look interest. Ari didn't want to alert any of the nobles around them. She looked at him with a smile "I'm going to have a word with the Grand Duchess"

 

Cullen looked at her shocked, "What? There is no time! The Empress will give her speech any moment!"

 

Ari kissed Cullen gently on the lips, "Trust me" she then walked down the stairs of the dance floor.

 

Ari walked up to the staircase landing where Florianne was standing, who was talking to Gaspard and Briala as Ari approached.

 

"We owe the crowd one more show your Grace."

 

Florianne's body froze for a moment, she turned around. "Inquisitor." Ari wanted to give her a final chance. She didn't want this to end in any more bloodshed.

 

Ari climbed the stairs, "I'm giving you a chance to end this peacefully!" As she came closer up the stairs Florianne slowly backed away "There is no need for more death. Corypheus is only using you!"

 

Florianne feigned ignorance, "I don't know what you are talking about."

 

Ari wasn't going to let her get away, "Really? You already forgotten trying to kill me in the garden a moment ago?"

 

The crowd gasped and whispered loudly amongst each other. Florianne just cocked her head to the side. Ari put her hands behind her back as she walked around Florianne. "You arranged for your Brother to be at the Ball so everyone would, be watching him while you carried out your plan. So when so when the council emissary stumbled into the wrong room by your assassins you could blame it on Gaspard."

 

Gaspard looked at his Sister shocked with Briala behind him. "The Empress, your Brother, the entire court all here as your guests!" Ari leaned in close to Florianne give in her a harsh look "A tempting target for Corypheus!"

 

The crowd roared with upset Florianne looked around her, "This is all very entertaining but you don't you don't think anyone believes your wild stories!"

 

Celene stood above her looking down. "That will be a matter for judge to decide cousin."

 

Florianne realize she had been beaten, she looked at Gaspard for sympathy. "Gaspard you cannot believe this! You know I would never"

 

Gaspard backed away from her as the Imperial guards came for her. Florianne couldn't believe he walked away from her leaving her alone.

 

"Gaspard?"

 

Florianne backed up as the guards approached her looking around seeing there was on escape. Ari looked at Florianne with severity "You lost this fight ages ago you Grace. You're just the last to find out."

 

Florianne fell to her knees in complete shock as she cried when the guards took her away. Ari looked at the Empress, "Your Imperial Majesty I think we should speak in private elsewhere!"

 

Celene agreed and followed. Gaspard, Celene and Briala followed Ari out onto a balcony. Briala was enraged "Your Sister attempted regicide in front of the entire court Gaspard!"

 

Gaspard fired right back pointing his finger at her. "You're the Spy Master! If anyone knew this atrocity was coming it was you!"

 

Briala smiled, "You don't deny your involvement?"

 

Gaspard snapped, "I DO DENY IT! I KNEW NOTHING OF FLORIANNE'S PLANS! BUT YOU, YOU KNEW IT ALL AND DID NOTHING!"

 

Briala looked at him shocked and laughed, "I don't know which is better, that you think I'm all seeing. Or that you are trying to play innocent and failing."

 

Celene had, had enough, "ENOUGH! We will not bicker while Tevinter plots against our nation!" She looked at Ari "For the safety of the nation I will have answers!"

 

Ari knew she had to keep Gaspard out power for he'd rip the country apart with more war. Briala could help bring peace to the elves with Celene's help. Plus she knew they still loved each other. She knew this was her time to act.

 

Ari looked at Celene, "I wouldn't have caught Florianne in time without Briala's help!"

 

Celene stood stunned, "You were working together?"

 

Briala smiled sweetly, "Of Course"

 

Ari then looked at Gaspard, "We have the notes from your General ordering your troops to move covertly into the palace grounds."

 

Gaspard looked at her, "It was a defensive choice." He sighed "I expected betrayal here "but just not by my own Sister." Briala looked at him "Keep talking Gaspard, eventually you convince somebody."

 

Ari continued, "His own mercenary captain will confirm that Gaspard hired thugs for an attack."

 

Celene looked like she should have been surprised but she wasn't. She turned and looked at Gaspard, "Mercenaries? So much for your Chevalier honor cousin."

 

Ari sighed, "We've all heard enough to damn the Grand Duke."

 

Celene gave a single nod, "Thank you Inquisitor" She then looked at Gaspard "There can be no doubt of your treason Gaspard!" Gaspard sighed as he looked at Ari "No, there seems there cannot."

 

Ari looked at the Empress, "Briala found all this out for your sake Celene!"

 

Celene looked at Gaspard, "In light of overwhelming evidence we have no choice but to declare you an enemy of the Empire! You are hereby sentenced to death!"

 

Ari wanted to say something but she knew she couldn't. She looked away Gaspard was escorted way by soldiers.

 

Ari then looked at the Empress, "I think Briala deserves a reward for uncovering all this!"

 

Celene looked at Briala in admiration, "I can scarcely believe you did all this for me!"

 

Briala took Celene's hands into hers and smiled, "Celene"

 

Celene looked at Ari, "Thank you Inquisitor, for all your efforts tonight. I owe you my life." She then walked back into the Ballroom, "And Orlais owes you its future." As they walked Celene looked at Ari, "You have done so much for my people" Celene stopped turning around looking at her. "For us."

 

Briala looked at Celene, "We won't forget this."

 

Ari smiled, "It was my pleasure, the two of you deserve to be happy!"

 

Celene smiled, "We truly are! Come stand with us Inquisitor! We must give the good news to the Nobility!"

 

Celene and Briala then walked to the banister out looking the whole room. Celene held out her arms "Lords and Ladies of the court, this is a night of celebration! Those who sought to poison our Empire with treason have been brought to justice. It is a new age for Orlais! We shall build an age where men and woman shall live in harmony! Let the corner stone of change be laid! I introduce the newest member of our court! Marques Briala of the Dales!"

 

Briala stepped forward looking at Celene then at the crowd. "This is not just victory in Halamshiral or within the Empire or for even for elves alone! This is a triumph for everyone! Over a thousand years ago in the valendrian fields elves and humans stood together to defeat the Imperium! We can do so much more now! We are greater than our ancestors ever dreamed! Together we will start saving our world from the enemy who took the Divine and tore the sky apart!"

 

Ari looked at the crowd and saw Cullen looking at her, "This evening proves what we can accomplish through cooperation!"

 

Briala looked at her then the crowd, "We are already tracking these Tevinter agents! Soon they'll have no place to hide!"

 

Celene smiled, "But that is tomorrow, tonight we celebrate our new found fellowship! Let the festivities commence!"

 

Ari hurried back onto the balcony she couldn't get out of there soon enough. She had no idea she had company. "The Orlesian nobility make drunken toasts" it was Morrigan.

 

Ari turned around seeing her walk up to her to where she stood by the balcony's banister. "To your victory and yet you're not present to hear them."

 

Morrigan looked at her curiously, "Do you tire so quickly of their congratulations Inquisitor? It is most fickle after all your effort on their behalf."

 

Ari looked at Morrigan and smiled, "They ran out of punch, scandalous. You at least I am glad to see."

 

Morrigan seemed a little surprised by that statement and gave a small laugh. "Then I have happy news" she looked at Ari "As you shall be seeing a great deal more of me. By Imperial decree I have been named liaison to the Inquisition. Celene wishes to give you any and all aid including mine, congratulations."

 

Ari was tired and wanted to be alone. She smiled, "Welcome to the Inquisition Morrigan!"

 

Morrigan smiled lowering her head, "A most gracious response "I shall meet you at Skyhold." Morrigan then turned and left as Ari turned back to look out from the balcony.

 

Ari had been fighting her fears and anxieties all night and now she needed a break and let go. Cullen approached the doors leading to the balcony. He moved a little to let Morrigan go by but remained focused on Her.

 

Cullen approached, "There you are, everyone's been looking for you." He saw Ari leaning over onto the banister. She slowly looked at Cullen as he looked at her "Things have calmed down for the moment." He leaned over the banister too looking her in the eyes seeing she was shaking a little. "Are you alright?"

 

Ari gave a small smile, "I'm just worn out." She looked downward, "Tonight has been very long."

 

Cullen touched her hand with his she looked at him, "For all of us, I'm glad it's over." She was too, so very glad. He caressed her face with his left hand "I know it was foolish but I was worried for you tonight, after that noble showed up. I was worried it would have thrown you."

 

Ari then snuggled into his arms she had longed her his embrace all night. "I am happy you are safe."

 

Cullen turned his head hearing clapping. Cullen looked at her with a smile. He knew now was his chance. "I may never get another chance like this so..." He backed up, "I must ask" He bowed before her with his right hand extended with a sweet smile, "May I have this dance my lady?"

 

Ari looked at Cullen shocked and she didn't know what to say. He had said no before but now she didn't know what to think. She smiled and slowly took his hand "Of course, I thought you didn't dance?"

 

Cullen smiled at her, "For you I'll try."

 

Cullen looked into her eyes as he pulled her close to him. Cullen wrapped his left arm around her waist, he held Ari's out her right hand. Cullen tried to guide her feet with his. They moved in circles as they danced. Cullen loved looking into her eyes they were like blue stars. She looked at him in total bliss as they danced around. She listened to the music as she was lost in the moment as was he.

 

Fireflies had gathered all them. Ari realized that this was where she was meant to be, in Cullen's arms. In his arms Ari felt the whole world shift. Ari no longer felt lonely or afraid when he was around her. Ari felt safe when she was with him and now that she was with Cullen her whole world looked different. It seemed brighter, warmer, newer to her. Ari never thought she would ever get to feel this way. Ari looked up at Cullen with tears in her eyes smiling as she knew. In her heart knew.

 

Leliana walked to up to and leaned against the doorway watching them dance. The moon's light caught of Ari's eyes making them sparkle. Leliana could see contentment in Cullen's face. Something she had not seen in a very long time. Leliana was happy for him, to see that the Inquisitor brought him such happiness. Cullen felt like his heart was lifting with light something he hadn't felt in years. He felt like he had been in a daydream. Living his whole like he was in a blur, now he looked at Ari as she was shining in the starlight and he realized that he knew. That if she was here in his arms. That this was his path with Ari. It was crystal clear this was where he was meant to be.

 

Together they felt that saw a light in their hearts and it was like a fog was lifted. It was like the sky was new all around them. It was warm and feeling bright all around them and they found the world shift around them. They seemed to finally see each other like they had never had before.

 

Cullen gently spun Ari around and brought her close to him. Cullen leaned over and sweetly kissed Ari cupping the left side of her face with his hand. Leliana smiled as she turned and was surprised to see Cassandra and Varric watching with her. They looked Leliana and smiled. They all turned and left them alone.


	19. Past Haunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari's return to Skyhold is filled with questions on who will be the next Divine. Cullen horribly ill after memories of the past take over. Ari gets a visitor to Skyhold she hoped to never see again, leaving Cullen to protect her as he vowed.

When Ari got back to Skyhold she was still swooning from her evening with Cullen. It was so magical she didn't want to stop dancing with him. That evening on the way back to Skyhold she rode on the horse with him. She didn't want to ride in the coach. She sat behind him on the horse. They talked more about how they felt and what was in their hearts. Eventually she fell asleep holding onto him. Cullen smiled all the way back as felt her head resting on his back.

 

When back at Skyhold Bull helped get her down but Cullen took her to her room to sleep in her bed. Cullen sat on Ari's bed for a moment as he looked at her. Ari was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in all of Thedas. Cullen leaned over and kissed Ari before he left her to sleep. Everyone noticed their moods and for it was nice to see for them. Ari was less nervous about her family and her father coming to collect her and Cullen was less grouchy.

 

*****************************************************************

 

Josephine was talking to one of the Mother's in the Courtyard by the stairs.

 

"The matter is urgent Lady Josephine!"

 

Josephine looked a little annoyed at the Mother, "I'm well aware of that Revered Mother."

 

The Revered Mother looked at Josephine still pushing, "We will need them to return as soon as possible! There are ceremonies, ordinations!"

 

The Mother grabbed onto her abbot as her head seemed to take off with all the realizations of it all.

 

Josephine kept a calm face as she shook her head, "That is quite impossible at the moment, however I will see to this matter as soon as possible!"

 

Ari didn't know what was going on exactly but she did want to help. Ari walked up holding her left hand up signaling to Josephine that it was alright. The Revered Mother looked at Ari as she walked about.

 

"With the political turmoil put to rest our minds are put to a single question. The next Divine, we cannot answer it without the left and right hands of Justinia the Fifth!"

 

Josephine sighed, "I have already told you Revered Mother Lady Leliana and Seeker Cassandra cannot be spared from their duties!"

 

The Mother looked at her, "But surely with support of the Empire the Inquisition will not but harmed by the loss of just two souls!"

 

Ari was confused she folded her arms, "Why do you need Leliana and Cassandra?"

 

The Mother looked at Ari, "They were her Holiness' most trusted advisors! They represent her legacy, her hopes for peace in Thedas! They can rally the Grand Clerics like no other in the clergy have been able to."

 

Ari was surprised things were still going that poorly, "Are the candidates still unable to elect a Divine?"

 

The Mother looked at Ari, "Everyone with political support to succeed Justinia perished alongside her. Those who remain are unable to gain the majority of votes from the conclave of Grand Clerics. They have deadlocked for too long. Lady Leliana and Seeker Cassandra were Justina's most trusted friends and advisors. Our late Divine is still held in high esteem! To honor her the Grand Clerics might support might support one of them as a successor."

 

Ari sighed, "How long does the Chantry need them?"

 

The Mother was honest in her answer, "Several months at least, if one of them is crowned Divine. She would not be returning to the Inquisition."

 

Ari paused for a moment she thought about it. This was a big decision Ari couldn't make it for them. It wouldn't be right deciding another's fate.

 

Ari looked at the Mother, "Leliana and Cassandra would have to make that decision for themselves. I cannot make such a decision for them. It is not my place nor should it be."

 

Josephine smiled in acceptance of Ari's wise answer. She looked at the mother, "And they certainly will, at a later date!"

 

Josephine held up her hand at Ari, "The Inquisitor has only just returned and has important duties to attend to! You must excuse us Revered Mother!"

 

Ari took the Revered Mother's hands, "I promise you your Reverence, this will have my upmost attention. The Sunburst Throne has remained empty for far too long."

 

The Revered Mother looked at Ari she bowed at the two of them and left. Josephine gave Ari a determined look, "Don't let them detract from your victory from Halamshiral! The support of the Empire should make our search for the Wardens easier. Varric is eager to help his friend Hawke!" Josephine then turned to climb the stairs to the Great Hall.

 

Ari followed Josephine for she was in need of Judgement. She sat in her throne and Josephine called forth the first prisoner. It was the Mayor of Crestwood. Leliana and Cullen's people found him. The Mayor had nothing to say for himself except that there was no cure for the blight. No one was willing to leave a sick man, woman or child. At that point there were more people sick than healthy. Ari wasn't totally satisfied with that answer. For the people were herded into one area like cattle before the flood waters were sent down upon them. Ari's thoughts and ears were filled with images and the screams of the dying. She sentenced the man to a lifetime of imprisonment.

 

The next judgement came to Grand Duchess Florianne. Stripped of all lands and titles, Celene gave her for Ari to judge. Josephine told her despite Florianne's stance and posture that Florianne would submit to Ari's judgement. Ari looked at Florianne like a bug, like she looked at her. She ordered Florianne to know the pain of others and the knowledge of walking in their shoes. She ordered Florianne to trade her fine clothes for pauper's clothing and put her to work in the farmers fields. Florianne screamed in horror of thought of the mud and muck. The guards dragged her away from Ari's sights.

 

Ari stood up and walked down the steps. Ari ran to Cullen's office she was eager to see him. She wanted to talk to him about last night. She opened the door to see it was empty. Only one of his assistants was left behind.

 

She turned around seeing her, "Oh, hello my lady Inquisitor! If you are looking for the Commander he's gone to talk to Seeker Pentaghast!"

 

Ari looked at her confused, "What for?"

 

The woman shook her head, "I do not know my lady he did not tell me."

 

Ari exited the room to her right and ran down the stairs.

 

Ari ran through the courtyard, she looked around and didn't see them but she could hear Cullen's voice in the armory along with Cassandra's. She opened the door to find them there.

 

Cullen looked frustrated pinching the bridge of his nose looking downward. Cassandra looked equally frustrated, "You asked for my opinion and I've given it!" She folded her arms, "Why would you expect it to change?"

 

Cullen had a pained and frustrated look on his face, "I expect you to keep your word!" he growled, "It's relentless! I  _can't_..."

 

Cassandra looked at him determined, "YOU GIVE YOURSELF TOO LITTLE CREDIT!"

 

Cullen's lip snarled at the Seeker as he hid his face from her with left hand. He then looked at Cassandra with fire in his eyes. "If I am unable to fulfill what vows I've kept..." Cullen looked away from her for just a second, "then nothing good has come of this!" Cullen gave Cassandra a hardened look as he shook his head, "Would you rather save face than"

 

Cullen's then noticed Ari watching them. That immediately stopped the conversation. Cullen's face quickly softened as he saw he had startled her. Ari walked up to them both, Cullen could see her face was filled with concern for him. Cullen looked at Ari with shame in his eyes as he walked passed her.

 

"Forgive me."

 

Cassandra watched him leave with her arms folded, her eyes narrowed. "And people say I'm stubborn!" Ari looked back at Cassandra hoping for answers as to what just happened.

 

Cassandra watched Cullen leave, "This is ridiculous!" as she sighed she looked back at Ari, "Cullen told you that he is no longer taking lyrium?"

 

Ari nodded, "Yes, and respect his decision, we've had talks about this."

 

Cassandra clearly see that she did. She lowered her arms, "As do I, not that he's willing to listen. I am glad he has shared this with someone." Cassandra sighed, "Cullen has recommended that I find a replacement for him."

 

Ari's face was clearly shot with surprise and fear.

 

_Would that mean he'd leave the Inquisition? Leave her?_

 

Ari felt her heart jackknife onto the floor hard. Cassandra saw it in her face, "I refused" she rose her hand, "It's not necessary!" Cassandra turned her head a little, "Besides it would destroy him! He's come so far."

 

Ari looked away for a moment and felt a little hurt that he didn't discuss this with her. She thought they had reached a point where they could talk to each other, apparently not.

 

Ari looked back at Cassandra, "Why didn't he come to me?"

 

Cassandra could see Ari was hurt about it but she had to tell her the truth. "We had an agreement long before you joined and us. Before you two became as close as you are. As a Seeker, I could evaluate dangers and he wouldn't want to..." She turned her head away before looking back "...risk your disappointment."

 

Ari then realized why he didn't tell her. He didn't want to be seen as weak or have her get angry at him. Which was silly because Ari never viewed him as such. Ari was still frightened he'd leave whether Cassandra recommended someone or not.

 

"Is there anything we can do to change his mind?"

 

Cassandra smiled at her, "If anyone could it's you!"

 

Ari smiled at the thought that she might be the one who could talk him out of leaving. Cassandra looked into an open oven "Mages have always made their suffering known but Templars never have. They are bond to the order, mind and soul! With someone always holding their lyrium leash!"

 

Cassandra knew Ari was well aware of this, she looked back at Ari, "Cullen has a chance to break that leash! To prove to himself and anyone would follow suit that it is possible. He  _can_ do this! I knew that when we met in Kirkwall! Talk to him!"

 

Cassandra then started to back away and turn around still looking at her, "Decide if  _now_ is the time!"

 

Ari watched Cassandra leave before she looked back at the fire for a moment. She had to talk to him she had to get some answers.

 

Ari ran back to Cullen's office, she had to talk to him! She opened the door, Cullen was leaning over a box of lyrium. It was open and he just stared at it. It was maddening as he looked at all the components that it took to refine to make it for him to swallow the stuff. He thought of all the years he gave to Chantry, the time he served in Ferelden, the time he served in Kirkwall.

 

_For what? To be a slave to this?_

 

The more he thought about it the more angry he got. He felt the anger swell up in him like a nagging demon, scratching, clawing at him. He grabbed the box as he roared in anger and threw it!

 

It hit the door that Ari was walking through. It came within a hairs breath of hitting her! Ari looked at the shattered contents that fell at her feet. Ari was not quite sure what had just happened but was glad it didn't hit her. Cullen was shocked and relieved it didn't hit Ari either.

 

Cullen stood up as he held out his right hand, "Maker's breath, I didn't hear you enter! I..." Cullen hung his head in shame as he closed his eyes. Cullen shook his head, "Forgive me" he started to slowly walk towards her.

 

Ari looked at him with great concern, "I thought you had everything under control?" She walked up to him, "What's going on?"

 

Cullen stopped and shook his head, "It's fine!"

 

Ari could clearly see Cullen was lying. Cullen was in pain from lyrium withdrawal. Ari could see it he was sweating, his cheeks were pink and hands were shaking. Cullen tried to approach Ari but he tripped and caught his desk. Cullen pushed himself up with his right arm.

 

Ari walked up to him touching the side of his left cheek. Ari put her head on the right side of his. Cullen shook his head, "I never meant for this to interfere!"

 

Ari just rubbed her head onto Cullen's, "I know you didn't Cullen, I believe you."

 

Ari soft words softened him but Cullen was still frustrated. "But whatever it good it does. Promises mean nothing if I cannot keep them!" Cullen pushed himself off the desk. He looked at Ari, "You asked what happened in Fereleden's Circle! It was taken over by Abominations!" Ari could see the pain in Cullen's eyes and face as he spoke. Cullen fought to able to look at her. "The Templars  _my_ friends were slaughtered!"

 

Cullen turned away from Ari and walked to a window. Cullen leaned against the wall looking out the window, "I was tortured!" her heart stopped he looked at her, "They tried to break my mind!" he gave a weak and frustrated laugh, "How can you be the same person after that?"

 

Ari looked at Cullen, she knew from her own experience you could never be. Ari now knew they were more alike than he realized. Cullen took a moment rubbing his chin he still couldn't look at her. "Still I wanted to serve! They sent me to Kirkwall!" Cullen looked at Ari with pain and anger in his eyes. "I trusted my Knight Commander and for what hmh?"

 

Cullen shook his head in frustration. "Her fear of mages ended up in madness! Kirkwall's Circle fell!" Ari remembered hearing all about it. Her Father went stark raven mad after it happened, he called for more Templars and more rites of tranquility so these types of events to never happen again.

 

"INNOCENT PEOPLE DIED IN THE STREETS!"

 

Cullen turned his body to look at Ari with tears in his eyes. "Can't you see why I want  _nothing_ to do with that life?"

 

Ari looked at him really looked at him. She walked up to him and held Cullen's face. Ari looked up at him, "Of course I can I..."

 

Cullen pulled out of Ari's embrace and walked away shaking his head. Cullen put his right hand over the right half of his face.

 

"DON'T! You should be questioning what I've done!" Ari could tell Cullen's was angry with himself but Cullen didn't realize it was for no reason.

 

Cullen's breathing started to become more labored, "I thought this would be better!" Cullen started to pace back and forth moving his arms up and down from his face. "That I would gain some control over my life! These thoughts  _won't_ leave me!"

 

Ari could see Cullen's frustration, his anger building. Cullen rose his hands to his head before throwing them down.

 

"How many lives depend on our success?"

 

Ari started to wonder: ' _How long does Cullen stay up at night thinking about these things? Why wouldn't he share them with me to share the load?'_

 

Ari continued to watch Cullen to pace. His arms still moving up and down in front of him now. "I SWORE MYSELF TO THIS CAUSE! I  _will not_ give less of myself to the Inquisition than I did the Chantry!" Cullen stopped where he was "I should be taking it!"

 

Cullen felt his blood boil as anger overtook him, he wanted to punch something, someone. Ari wasn't an option so he then punched the bookshelf with his right hand hard. Books fell to the floor as Ari started to worry about him. Her face grew of compassion for Cullen.

 

"I should be taking it!" Ari walked up to him touching his left shoulder.

 

Ari looked at him shaking her head, "This doesn't have to be about the Inquisition. Is this what  _you_  want?"

 

Cullen looked at her breathing hard with a sigh. Cullen lowered his hand from the book shelf, "No, but these memories have always haunted me." he told Ari as his right hand gently held her hand.

 

Ari gently stroked the left side of his face. Cullen closed his eyes for a moment as he could feel Ari's calming influence from her touch. Cullen feared that he might accidentally hurt Ari. He came close a moment ago, "If they become worse if I cannot endure this!"

 

Ari looked at him, she knew what Cullen was saying and she knew he would never hurt her.

 

Ari put her left hand against his heart, "You can, I believe in you Cullen. Andraste's mercy, I know you have the strength within you." Cullen hung his head with a deep sigh.

 

Cullen then looked at her, "Alright" he then kissed her.

 

Ari looked at him, "Cullen, it's alright to share your burdens with me. I know you haven't done so in a long time but you are no longer alone. I am here for you, do you understand?"

 

Cullen nodded and kissed the top of her hand. As Cullen and Ari parted ways Cullen started to groan and shake.

 

Ari turned around, "Cullen?"

 

Cullen rose his right hand to his face as he lowered his head and doubled over. Ari saw Cullen start to fall to his knees and she ran to him and caught him. Ari's arms going under his head falling onto her chest.

 

Cullen had lost consciousness and she shook him, "Cullen? CULLEN?"

 

Cullen's body just convulsed violently as he broke into a deep cold sweat. Ari looked around trying to figure out what she was going to do. Ari looked up to Cullen's room. Ari knew she was never going to get Cullen up the ladder, she wasn't strong enough. She gently lowered Cullen to the floor and kissed his forehead.

 

Ari took off his gloves and gauntlets. His shoulder pads and armor came off next. Ari took off Cullen's coat in the front. Ari took Cullen's arms out of the coat. Ari brushed the armor pieces aside. Ari then saddled Cullen and worked on his chest plate straps. When the last of the straps were unbuckled she took off the top off.

 

Ari threw it aside and then moved behind Cullen and lift him to sit up. Ari then put her arms under Cullen's and kicked his back plate out of the way and began to drag him. She then dragged him towards the desk. Cullen was not light, she loved him being all muscle but muscle weighed more than fat and it made him weigh a ton. Ari then noticed Cullen's shirt was totally soaked in sweat.

 

Cullen's body now was starting to shake violently. It killed Ari to see him like this and she was afraid for him. Ari didn't know what to do or how to treat lyrium withdrawals. However, Ari knew the symptoms and the pains that went with lyrium withdrawal. Just by looking at Cullen, Ari could feel the pains that racked his body.

 

Cullen's skin burned and ached, yet he was shivering with cold. Everything hurt, everything felt like it was being both ripped out of him and pulled inward. Cullen was freezing but he was also boiling. Cullen's hands shook both with cold and the tremors that had started to become more prevalent since their convergence in Haven. His limbs felt like they were being dragged through glass. Ari couldn't understand how Cullen willingly went through such pain.

 

Ari gently lowered Cullen back down and tried to think how she was going to get him to her room, she could have him lay in her bed and she could attend to him. 

 

Ari shook Cullen's body in attempt for him open his eyes. "Cullen, Cullen wake up!" she urged. Cullen felt someone shaking his body, his head lulling from side to side. After a few moments Cullen opened his eyes, "Cullen I need you to get up! Get up please!", she begged. Ari could see Cullen was out of it but she needed to get him up. After a moment Ari's face became firm, "Soldier! How dare you sleep on duty! Get up and get to your post!", she ordered.

 

Cullen seemed more responsive as he grumbled a long line of apologies and Ari was able to stand up as she held Cullen's right arm and pulled. "That's it man, get to your feet! What would the Divine say if she saw you like this!"

 

Suddenly Cullen fell backward as the pain was so bad now that Cullen hugged himself and started to hyperventilate. Cullen screamed out in pain tears actually fell from his eyes. This told Ari he was in true pain. Cullen's body was racked in it and he couldn't feel anything else. Ari touched Cullen's chest it was as hard as a rock. His whole body was, it was so tight every inch of it. Ari knew she had to get Cullen's body to relax. If it didn't Cullen wouldn't be able to breathe and the only way Ari knew was warmth!

 

Ari took the ladder up to Cullen's room and grabbed a bed sheet and went back down again. Ari was determined to get Cullen up and into her chambers. After a few moments Cullen's body seemed to relax more, Ari knew this was her chance to get him up. Ari knelt down and took Cullen's right arm into both of her hands. "Soldier, get up!" she ordered as she continued to pull. "GET UP!", she ordered once more. Cullen's eyes flickered as he seemed to obey and sat up. "On your feet man! If the Knight Commander sees you like this, you'll be in latrine duty again!"

 

Cullen mumbled as he head flopped forward causing Ari to quickly grab his shoulders as he lurched forward. She then covered Cullen with the sheet, so as not to be seen by others. She didn't want word of this to get out and Cassandra remove him. Once she was satisfied the sheet would stay, Ari put Cullen's right arm over her shoulder and she held his left hand. "That's it Cullen," she told him as Cullen was slow to rise onto his feet as she pulled. Ari smiled once Cullen rose to his feet, almost toppling her backward. Ari's right hand braced Cullen's chest as she slowly pulled him forward, prompting him to walk. Ari opened the door of Cullen's office that led directly to Solas's office. 

 

Ari heard foot steps which prompted her to look over her shoulder and saw Bull walking up the both of them. "Let me help you boss", he said as he put Cullen's left arm around his neck. Ari wasn't going to question the help since Cullen weighted a ton. "I saw you from the ramparts, thought you'd want help with Cullen." Bull gave a low chuckle, "Don't look so surprised, you're coming from his office. You have him covered up, so I'm guessing he's having a hard time with the lyrium and don't want people to know."

 

Even though Bull was gentle Cullen still screamed in horrific pain, prompting them to stop. Ari put her right hand on Cullen's left cheek as she looked at him. She gently hushed him as not to attract attention. After a moment Cullen quieted down, Ari and Bull went through Solas' office into the main hall and up to her room. Bull helped Ari to gently lay Cullen down onto the bed, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

 

Ari nodded, "I need you to send a few servants up here and, make sure you impress upon them keeping their mouths shut, about what they see here. If they this gets out it will kill Cullen's pride."

 

Bull nodded, "Got it."

 

In the meantime, Ari pulled off Cullen's boots and then saddled him and started to take off his shirt.

 

"I don't think he's in the mood Boss."

 

Ari snapped her head to her left and saw Bull and two servant girls. Ari blushed seeing everyone looked at her. Ari narrowed her eyes, "Very funny, I'm getting him ready for a bath." She looked at the two girls, "I need you to start filling my tub with water now." The two ran down the stairs to get filling buckets.

 

Ari then looked at Bull, "Alright mister smart ass, I'm going to need you to help me lift him in and out of the tub."

 

Bull gave a smile as he was about to suggest something, "No, you can't look or touch anything." Ari snapped.

 

Bull shook his head, "That's good to know but that's not what I was going to say."

 

Ari sighed, "What were you going to say Bull?"

 

"I know a few things that you can do to try and help his muscles more. After the bath, rub him down anywhere his muscles are tense."

 

Ari nodded, "Good idea."

 

Once the tub was filled up Ari kept Cullen's breeches on to keep his modesty. By this point his hair was soaked with sweat and Cullen began talking in his delirium. Bull lowered him into the tub as Ari knelt down and slowly started to wash him.

 

Bull told the girls they could leave but to keep their mouths shut on what they'd had seen. In the meantime Bull hung out on the balcony.

 

Ari gently washed Cullen's face and wetted down his hair. The sweat and brought out the curl in his hair. Ari loved them, she had no idea why Cullen never let them show. Ari was extremely gentle with Cullen as she washed him. Ari began to cry knowing he was in pain she kissed his cheek gently.

 

"You may always protect me but I will always watch over you." Ari whispered as she gently smiled.

 

Ari looked at the man she now knew she desperately loved. Ari used her right hand move his head up, she kissed Cullen's lips, his forehead his left cheek. Ari then placed her forehead on Cullen's and wrapped her arms around his head and sobbed. She kissed Cullen's forehead and stroked his hair.

 

Ari saw his shoulders finally lower and relax, his body slid into the water. Ari left him there till the water started to cool. Bull came back and lifted Cullen out of the water, Ari was prompt to make sure a dry towel covered Cullen.

 

When Bull put Cullen on the bed Ari saddled his hips and tried to start rubbing. Bull was about to leave till he noticed something.

 

"No, no you're not doing it right."

 

Ari looked at him frustrated, "What?"

 

*****************************************************

 

When morning came Cullen awoke to the sun shining in his eyes. He used his left arm to block the sun. Cullen turned his head to his right and saw Ari sleeping next to him. Ari was snuggled into him, her left hand on Cullen's chest. They were blanketed by his coat. Cullen looked around and saw Bull sitting on the love seat.

 

 _'What in the Maker's name happened?'_ Cullen wondered.

 

Cullen smiled as looked at Ari, he felt his heart warm. A basin with a cloth showed someone had tended to him. Cullen then remembered when Ari tended to him in Haven. This woman stayed with him not leaving his side. Cullen looked at Ari again and smiled. This time tears fell from Cullen's eyes to think someone cared enough to help him like the moment of his greatest weakness. Cullen put his left hand over his eyes as he wept for a moment.

 

Bull lowered his head as he leaned forward as he scratched his head.

 

Cullen then looked at Ari trying to stop. Cullen took Ari's hand but noticed her knuckles were scraped and bloody. Her nails were badly broken as well.

 

"She rubbed your body down when your muscles finally relaxed. I had to show her the proper ways to do it; she wouldn't let me do it. Her hands show how hard she tried."

 

Cullen kissed Ari's forehead as he gently squeezed her hand and called out to her. Bull left as Ari slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

 

Ari squeezed his hand back, "How are you feeling?" she asked, gently wiping away Cullen's tears.

 

Cullen smiled, "I'm feeling better. Did you stay here with me all this time?"

 

Ari nodded, "I haven't left your side since you fell."

 

Cullen looked at her confused, "I fell?"

 

Ari nodded, she sat up looking at him, "You did, but I caught you before you hit the floor." Cullen squeezed her hand.

 

Cullen smiled, "You're amazing you know that!"

 

Ari smiled, "So are you my Lion of Ferelden."

 

Ari then leaned over kissing him. Cullen held Ari's head as he kissed her, Cullen laughed a little. "How did the Maker in his infinite mercy bless me with you? I am so blessed to have you in my life." Cullen gently touched the left side of Ari's jaw and cheek.

 

Ari held his hand there, "For the same reason he brought you to me." Cullen looked at her waiting for her answer.

 

Ari smiled sweetly, "To see us happy." She laid on Cullen's chest as they kissed passionately. Cullen's right hand entangled into Ari's hair as he tasted her lips.

 

"I now know why now Varric calls you curly." Ari giggled.

 

Cullen chuckled, "What do you think?"

 

Ari looked at him, "Promise me when you're off duty and we're alone you'll wear them."

 

Cullen held Ari tight, "For you my love anything."

 

***********************************************

 

This lyrium withdrawal was one of the worst Cullen had ever experienced. He had to sleep in Ari's bed at her insistence, she wanted to care for him herself. Cullen didn't have enough strength to go up the ladder yet. Ari had tended to him for several days. Ari wasn't happy when she had to travel to Emprise Du Lion. Ari traveled to the town called: Sahrinia to investigate the mines. They were controlled by the Red Templars and it was now filled with red lyrium. Ari knew with the Red Templars severally weakened from destroying Envy's plan. For extra measure Ari also destroyed any camps that she found of them and now she had a chance to wipe out their main source; destroying them for good.

 

Ari hated it there it was so cold there. Way colder than Skyhold or Haven. When Ari got there she talked to scout Harding about the area. Harding reported that the people were cornered by the elements and by the red templars had overtaken the region.

 

When Ari had overtaken the region she finally was able to write Cullen a letter.

 

_My Dearest Lion,_

_I am cold here and ache for your touch to warm me on the coldest nights. I have found and smashed the Red Templar's lyrium mines. I have found notes from a Templar named Samson to his generals. I hope you will find them as much of an interesting a read as I have. I have a few things I have to finish here before I can return back._

_The town's people speak of a Mistress Poulin since she is the one who sold the quarry to the templars. She is also partly responsible for what happened to it. She may have sold the quarry out of desperation but this can't be ignored. If I can't find her set Leliana on task on finding her!_

_I must go now and keep thinking of you so I may stay warm._

_I love you,_

_Ari_

 

Ari handed her letter to a messenger who carried it off to Skyhold. When the messenger made it Skyhold it was night and Cullen was sitting at Ari's desk. His body was aching especially his shoulders. Cullen was going over reports and writing missives. Cullen put his quill down to rub his left shoulder which was sore. Cullen closed his eyes as he leaned back in the chair, his head leaning back. His thoughts went to his love as he tried to relax. He missed her touch especially when his shoulders ached. Ari touch was gentle and warm, everything she was. Cullen didn't realize till Ari left how much the little things she did to bring him comfort did actually affect him.

 

A messenger walked up the stairs and to Cullen, "Ser! I am sorry to disturb you and I know it's late."

 

Cullen waved at him "Yes, yes, get on with it!"

 

The messenger stood at attention handing out a letter, "A letter from the Inquisitor! Cullen shot up from his seat and reached out for it.

 

"Thank you!"

 

The messenger saluted and exited, Cullen cracked the seal of the wax and opened the letter. He eagerly ate every word that Ari had written. Cullen's left arm propped his head up. Cullen's elbow on the arm of the chair, his thumb was under his chin. Cullen's index finger against his cheek. He smiled that Ari thought of him so warmly. Cullen's face then seemed stunned for a moment. The last words on the letter before her name. I love you. She said them, she wrote them. Ari opened her heart before he did. Cullen put down the letter and looked up. This woman was beyond any he had ever met before. Through Ari was showing him the way, a way that Cullen thought was forever lost. Cullen grabbed his quill and wrote his own letter to Ari.

 

_My dearest heart,_

_I will be reading Samson's letters and we will discuss them upon your return._

_My body literally aches for your touch and your return to my arms. You are a constant inspiration for my heart to learn and grow from. I am a soldier a man of war and duty and I do not know how to make myself worthy of you. Words do not come easy to me either as you know. Please know my_ only thoughts  _are of you. I am sad that you are so cold at night but I am glad thoughts of me warm you. The nights are cold here too, the thoughts of your delicate skin, your beautiful lips and your thighs keep me warm at night._

_I love you always my dearest treasure._

_Yours always,_

_Cullen_

 

Cullen folded his letter and sealed it with wax. He then got up and went to his favorite bed, hers. When morning came Cullen gave the letter to his own messenger and she was off. When she got to the next encampment nearest to Suledin Keep. Ari had just killed the demon Imshael. She had just recruited Michel De Chevin as an agent of the Inquisition.

 

The messenger came walking up to Ari, "Inquisitor! Message for you!"

 

Ari was about to go into her tent but stopped. She walked up to the messenger. Ari was handed the letter and the messenger left.

 

Cassandra walked up to her as she flipped the letter over. "Form Cullen?"

 

Ari smiled, "Yes, it is."

 

Cassandra gave a single nod, "I will leave you then to enjoy every single word then!"

 

Ari looked at the letter with fondness. Cassandra sat next to Varric on a log. She rubbed her hands and held them close to the fire.

 

Varric chuckled, "Another letter from the Commander huh? Those two are becoming quite the authors!"

 

Cassandra looked at him, "Leave them alone Varric! I think they are doing fine on their own! Cullen needs something other than reports to write about. She needs him, he's good for her."

 

Varric nodded, "Not that I am disagreeing with you Seeker. I think I may need to give them some tips on how to convey depth and passion in writing is all."

 

Bull looked at him pointing at Ari with a stick. "Judging by the blush in her cheeks I think Cullen at least has that part down!"

 

Everyone looked over seeing that Bull was right. Ari caught them staring and quickly went inside her tent. The others chuckled as they turned back around.

 

Ari sat on her cot and wrapped hers8elf in a thick Great Bear fur blanket. Ari opened her letter and read it. She blushed at Cullen's letter and his words. It brought Ari joy to know he loved her so much. Ari was eagerly waiting for the day when he would say them. As always Ari pressed the letter to her breast and then put it in her pack. Tomorrow she'd be heading back to Skyhold and she'd see him soon.

 

************************************************************************

 

When Ari did get back to Skyhold she found Cullen on the battlements where the stairs led from the courtyard to his office. Cullen was overlooking the terrain and seemed to be daydreaming. His face had a look of peace on it for once. This was something Ari thought she'd never see. Ari was slow to approach Cullen, she didn't want to bother him. Cullen noticed her by hearing her footsteps.

 

Cullen turned to his right looking at her, "I wanted to thank you. When you came to see me." Cullen started to rub his neck "If there is anything..."

 

Cullen started to look nervous looking anywhere but at her. Ari smiled she thought it was cute.

 

Cullen scoffed at himself as he lowered his arm, "This sounded much better in my head." He looked out into the distance.

 

Ari smiled at him, "I trust you are feeling better?"

 

Cullen looked at Ari seeing she was still concerned for him. Cullen looked away for a moment, "I...yes."

 

Ari walked up to Cullen putting her hands in his intertwining her fingers with his. Ari then looked at him "Is it always that bad?"

 

Cullen sighed he knew he couldn't hide it from Ari anymore. "The pain comes and goes." Cullen lowered his head "Sometimes I feel like I'm still back there." Cullen sighed closing his eyes and shook his head, "I should not have pushed myself that hard that day."

 

Ari took her right hand and turned Cullen's face having him look at her. "I'm just glad you are alright. You frightened me, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

 

Cullen hugged her, Ari pressed her arms in tight, "Like I said before, you are no longer alone. I am here for you."

 

Cullen smiled, "I am alright because of you. You tended and cared for me."

 

Cullen put his chin on her head, "I never truly told anyone what happened to me at Kinloch Hold I...was not myself after that. I was angry."

 

Cullen closed his eyes stepping away from her, "For years that anger blinded me. I'm not proud of the man that made me."

 

Ari wondered if anything like that happened Ael, the suffering, the pain.

 

Cullen lowered his head turning away from Ari, "When I saw mages" he had a momentary pause.  Cullen looked at her with glassy eyes, "I'm not sure if I would have cared about you or anyone else for that matter." Ari could see the pain in his eyes, "The thought of that sickens me." Cullen grabbed her hands, "Now I can put some distance between myself and everything and what happened."

 

Cullen took a deep breath, "It's a start."

 

Ari smiled at Cullen giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. It touched Ari that he opened up to her about what happened to him. It also saddened her. Cullen had suffered so much Ari only wanted to be his every source of comfort in Cullen's life at this point.

 

Ari's eyes showed nothing but love and acceptance as she looked at Cullen. "For what it's worth I like who you are now."

 

Cullen looked at her in shock, "Even after?"

 

Ari at him shaking her head, "Cullen! I love you! You've done nothing to change that!" Cullen could see in Ari's eyes that she was telling him the truth.

 

Cullen's eyes changed to absolute love for her. Cullen stroked the left side of Ari's face gently. "What about you? You have troubles of your own. How are you holding up?"

 

Ari lowered her eyes "Honestly, I'm terrified." She looked away from him "So many people depend on us, on  _me_! Corypheus is still out there. I wonder if I will ever get justice for Ael or Maxwell. Corypheus controls the Venatori and was responsible for the explosion at Haven. I wonder if I will ever get justice for Ael or Maxwell."

 

Cullen looked at Ari gently using his right index finger move her head to have her look at him. "We have made great strides do not doubt yourself or the Inquisition just yet. If there is anything I can do, you have only to ask."

 

Ari looked at Cullen with glassy eyes, "You can love me Cullen, give me your strength."

 

Cullen smiled looking at her, "I do love you, with all that I am and more."

 

Cullen then kissed her, Ari felt her heart fill to the point of bursting. She wrapped her arms around Cullen, Ari's fingers interwoven into his hair. Cullen gently lifted Ari off the ground. Ari heard the words she wanted to hear from his wonderful lips. Tears fell from her eyes.

 

*******************************************

 

A horse came to Skyhold dressed in Free March dressings, showing that its owner was nobility. The rider had slightly dusky skin, brown eyes, black hair and a stern look about him. He had a well-groomed beard and his black hair was kept in a ponytail. People in the courtyard stopped for they had not seen such a sight in a long time. The man dismounted and saw a soldier come up to him. He handed the reins to the horse to him.

 

"Where is your Commander?" he asked.

 

The soldier pointed to Cullen's office. Inside Cullen's office Ari and Cullen were inside, Cullen had her chest to his, hovering inches apart, and her butt perched against his desk with her long, slender fingers curled around the edge. As they kissed, Cullen realized that he could never get enough of the taste of her lips.

 

Cullen leaned his forehead against Ari's as he held her hands. "I love you."

 

Ari smiled, "I love you too."

 

Ari could see Cullen was nervous as he seemed to have his right hand in his pocket. "I...I have something I want to ask you." Cullen stuttered as he blushed.

 

"Oh?"

 

While Ari was a way in in Emprise Du Lion Cullen had an engagement ring made. Cullen knew her favorite metal was silver and her favorite color was blue. So the band was silver and it was encrusted with sapphire and diamonds into the band the diamond in the center was a heart cut. He had it in a velveteen box to keep it perfect till he decided when to ask. Cullen fumbled around with the box in his pocket as he racked his left hand threw his hair nervously.

 

"I...I...wanted to know...if you wanted to..."

 

The door to Cullen's office flew open and Ari stood up in shock, "Father!"

 

Cullen looked at the shock at on Ari's face and then looked at the man who didn't look happy. "Are you Commander Cullen Rutherford?"

 

Cullen stood up as he looked at the man, "Yes, who are you?"

 

"I'm Bann Trevelyan Ariara's father!" he snapped as he walked further into the room. Bann Trevelyan looked at his daughter, "Leave us!" he ordered.

 

Cullen moved his left hand in front of Ari blocking her path, "She's not going anywhere if she doesn't want to."

 

"You don't know who you are talking to boy." He growled.

 

Cullen glared at him, "If you are the man I've heard about then I know exactly who I'm talking to."

 

"What manner of business is it of yours to tell Ariara's fiancé he is not to marry her and to make a fool of him at the Empress' ball of all places?"

 

Cullen approached him, "It's my business when Ari doesn't love the man or want to marry him! Ari's not property she can do what she wants! Besides I love Ari and I know more about her than that idiot does."

 

Bann Trevelyan looked at Cullen, "I've heard about how much you know you know about her!" he then looked at his daughter, "How dare you lose your maidenhead! Trancing about like some cheap whore, what well prospecting noble will want you now? You disgrace the name of the Trevelyan, the Maker and our Lady Andraste."

 

Ari lowered her eyes as Cullen looked at Ari, he didn't want Ari to think she had to submit to her father again. "No, don't you dare lower your eyes Ari! You've done nothing wrong!"

 

Cullen snapped his head back at Ari's father tempted not to punch her Father out. "I love her and what we've done is none of your affair."

 

"It becomes my affair boy when half of Orlais is talking of this scandal and it ruins my family's reputation!"

 

Cullen narrowed his eyes as he shook his head, "Is that all you care about is your family's good name? What about her happiness?"

 

"She's a woman, her happiness should be centered around mine, and her family's."

 

Bann Trevelyan gave Ari a deathly glare, "Get your things Ariara I'm taking you home!" Ari saw her father point to the door with a riding crop in his hand.

 

"What?" Ari cried in shock, her heart pounded as her breath left her body.

 

Cullen got in Bann Trevelyan's face, "I don't think so, Ari's the Inquisitor and she has a duty here and to the people. It's the Maker's will you cannot change that!"

 

"What do you know about what the Maker wants? Are you he? Will you bring back my two sons? One dead from the explosion from the Conclave and one dead that your organization killed because he was a mage!"

 

Cullen's fists clenched as he fought the desire to strike the man. Cullen could feel Ari tremble beside him as she clung onto his coat; Ari's fear simply spurring on his urge to protect. That was what Cullen did. He protected. No matter who or what from, he would always defend Ari.

 

Ari took a step forward as she looked at her Father, "Maxwell died because he joined with the rebel mages who were taken over by a Tevinter Magister. If you had only let him come home..."

 

Then it happened, Lord Trevelyan's outstretched hand met the left side of Ari's face, the sharp sound of the slap destroying Cullen's last ounce of self-control.

 

Ari to fell to the floor hard, "Don't you ever speak that apostate's name!" he roared.

 

Cullen roared as he punched Trevelyan in the face. The sight of the woman he loved being assaulted was too much. Cullen wasn't going to let this stand and he was going to teach Bann Trevelyan what it was like. Trevelyan stepped back as Cullen then grabbed the man's right wrist, swirled him around, putting Trevelyan's right arm around his back and slammed him on Cullen's desk pinning him. This caused a whole bunch of papers to fly off his desk as bottles smashed onto the floor.

 

Ari looked at Cullen shocked as she held her hand over her left cheek. No one had ever dared to strike her father, ever. Ari didn't know what to say or do at that moment.

 

Cullen did however as he got a very wicked look in his eye. "If you ever touch Ari like that again and I will carve your heart out with a spoon!" he growled. Cullen then looked at Ari out of the corner of his left eye. "Ari, why don't you leave us for now. I would like to have a private word with your father." Ari held her face as she nodded, she slowly got up and walked out the door. Cullen then turned his attention at the matter at hand. "Don't you ever touch Ari like that again!" he snarled, Cullen then released Trevelyan's hand allowing him to stand up.

 

Cullen folded his arms as he gave the man a hard look, "What happened to your Sons was horrible, however they made their own choices in life. Maxwell joined the rebels because he had no choice! I heard it from his own dying lips. Knowing he was a mage you wouldn't help him even if he asked, he had nowhere else to go. Ael was a servant to the Maker and was the best the order had! I had the privilege to be his Commanding Officer and never have I seen a finer man. He wanted nothing but glory to your family's name."

 

Bann Trevelyan didn't look impressed as Cullen's face slightly softened, "Ari doesn't know what I do about him and what Ael told me in confidence. Ael joined the Templars to get away from  _you_. He found more of a family in the order than he ever did anywhere else. Ael also worried for Ari's happiness after hearing you were going to marry her off to some rich noble brat, Maxwell too!"

 

Trevelyan narrowed his gaze at Cullen, "What  _are_ your intentions towards my daughter?"

 

"I want to marry her" Cullen pointed at his door, "I was about to ask her before you burst in here."

 

Bann Trevelyan folded his arms as he gave Cullen a hard look. "What holdings do you have? What is your family's reputation?"

 

Cullen took a deep breath as he folded his arms, "I personally am as poor as a Chantry mouse! My family has no holdings anywhere." Ari's father gave a dismissive chuckle as he folded his arms as Cullen continued, "My personal reputation is well known. I survived the Blight in Kinloch Hold in Ferelden and a blood mage rise within it. I fought with the Champion of Kirkwall in restoring order in the Mage uprising there too and I have commanded the Templars from there since. I'm the Commander of the Inquisition's army, none of the recruits take a crap without my permission."

 

Trevelyan seemed to connect the pieces in his mind. "So you would be the one they call the Lion of Ferelden?"

 

"Yes." Cullen groaned.

 

Trevelyan could see Cullen was a well-seasoned veteran and that he would have no problem taking up a sword against him if he tried to retake his daughter right now.

 

Cullen's face softened slightly, "I love your daughter and would do  _anything_  to make her happy and to provide for her. She'll want for nothing I can assure you."

 

"You damn well better boy! You insulted a noble for her, took her virginity and insulted me in doing so! If you want her, you can have her, but I refuse to give you a dowry."

 

Cullen gave snort as he shook his head, "I don't want a single coin from you."

 

Trevelyan walked to the door and looked at him, "She's yours because I no longer want her!" He then left with a slam of the door; leaving Cullen to take a moment.

 

***********************************

 

Ari was sitting on her bed holding her face while applying a cold press. She fought to stop crying as she felt humiliated by her father in front of Cullen. To see her as a weak nothing in front of him. Now Cullen knew what really went on in her family. Why no one ever questioned her father. How would he think of anything of her now?

 

"Ari?"

 

Ari didn't move as she could hear Cullen walking up to her. She was still holding her face, "Ari?"

 

Ari looked up at Cullen but then looked away, ashamed. Cullen sat on Ari's left side and had her sit up. Cullen tried to get Ari to let go of her face, he could see blood streaming down her hand and arm.

 

"Let me see." Cullen requested gently.

 

Ari shook her head, "No!"

 

Cullen's voice was gentle but insistent, "I need to see, it's alright."

 

Ari sighed, "Now you know everything that happened, how we were truly treated. Now you know that everything you thought about me, was a lie." Cullen's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Now you know I'm not really worth-"

 

"Stop!" Cullen interrupted.

 

Cullen shook his head, "Ari, you are brave, and a good person, and you are worth every minute of my time." Ari smiled, "Men like your father only care about power and control. He's nothing and always will be; you however, are not. It's hard not to let people like that get to you, especially if you have sent a lifetime with them."

 

Cullen gently held Ari's hand that still held her cheek, he didn't pull at it, just held it. "Please Ari, let me see. I want to make sure you're alright."

 

Ari took a breath and lowered her hand with the compress. Cullen saw a nice size welt from Bann Trevelyan's riding crop on her cheek. There was deep cut into her cheek as it bled freely. Cullen took a deep breath, he had half a mind to get on a horse and chase Ari's father down and whip the daylights out of him with a riding crop. Cullen gently kissed Ari's wounded cheek and tasted the saltiness of Ari's tears on it.

 

Ari looked at Cullen, "This is what I lived with Cullen, this is how it was." Ari sighed, "I expect he disowned me before he left."

 

Cullen's eyes softened as he sighed examining Ari's jaw; he wanted to make sure it wasn't broken and that she wouldn't need stitches. At the most it would bruise and that once the bleeding stopped she'd be fine, it was just a bad gash. Cullen then noticed Ari's lower lip which was cut on the left side as well. Both knew the wounds would probably scar but Cullen didn't care, it would add to her beauty all the more, in his opinion.

 

Ari hissed from the pain as she shook her head looking at Cullen, "Trust me I'm fine with that, I guess that means" Ari smiled, "I'm all yours now." she teased with tears in her eyes. Cullen smiled at Ari as he pulled out the box from his pocket. Ari looked at it breathless, "What is that?"

 

Cullen smiled, "There was something I wanted to ask you before we were so rudely interrupted."

 

Ari's eyes widened,  _'Was he going to do what she thought he was going to? Was this it? Was this the moment?'_

 

Cullen got down on one knee, "Ariara Trevelyan, I love you more than words could ever express. You are my breath, my soul, my reason for living." Cullen opened the box to reveal the ring inside "Will you marry me?"

 

Ari broke out into tears as she looked at the ring and then at Cullen. Ari nodded, "Yes!" she responded tearfully with the happiest smile Cullen had ever seen. "Yes, I will marry you!"

 

Cullen smiled as his soul brightened and his heart swelled. Cullen took the ring out of the box and gently put it on her left ring finger.


	20. Horrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari and Leliana find out more information about Calpernia and her relationship with Corypheus. Ari and Cullen do something impulsive, Ari tells Cullen her greatest wish. Horrors wait for Ari in the Western Approach that cause a nightmare.

News about Cullen and Ari's engagement got around within hours as well as did Cullen's meeting with Ari's father. Cullen told people Ari's Father came at his invitation in order to ask for her father's permission for her hand in marriage. Ari told people the welt and gash on her cheek was from falling off a horse which also caused her cut lip. No one needed to know what really happened that day.

 

Leliana had called Ari to her tower for she had found out some useful information with crystals and notes that she found in Vicinious' home. Ari had walked up as she saw Leliana leaning over her work table as she was going over Vicinious' notes.

 

"Your trip to the merchant's home yielded results." Leliana stood up "Before Calpernia became the leader of the Venatori, Calpernia was a slave from Minrathous. Even slaves with magic are treated unkindly in Tevinter. If Corypheus freed her no wonder she follows him."

 

Ari sighed and wondered what kind of life Calpernia must had. "Her life must have been harsh, if Corypheus seemed a better master."

 

"Perhaps but Calpernia has freed every slave she's purchased. Vicinious kept track of all his shipments. My agents will investigate, this could lead us to where Calpernia's lair is. In the meantime talk to Dagna, the crystals you found fascinate her."

 

Ari nodded as she walked down the stairs and headed down to the undercroft. When she went in she saw Dagna at a table examining something. Dagna heard Ari approach and turned around and looked at her.

 

Dagna was enchanted, "This is an  _amazing_ find, Inquisitor. The Shaperate in Orzammar had something like it." Dagna turned and looked at the table where the crystal was held in an iron cage. It seemed to float in the air as it turned as it seemed turnover and over.

 

Ari smiled, "Hello to you too Dagna."

 

Dagna looked at the crystal, "They preserve voices or a likeness. Memories, you know? You don't know," Dagna shrugged "it doesn't matter, the Venatori cracked it but here..."

 

Leliana walked down the stairs of the undercroft as she was listening to Dagna's words. "Those documents you found Inquisitor." Leliana started causing Ari to turn around.

 

"I've made an interesting..."

 

Suddenly the sound of something cracking or turning on could be heard and an image of Corypheus approaching someone started.

 

"Discoveries" Leliana finished as she and Ari watched Corypheus' image.

 

"Have no fear of Demons." said Corypheus.

 

Calpernia's image appeared and approached him, "But the power will draw them. Unless you have wards against possession?"

 

"Once you have become the vessel. Demons will be beneath your concern prepare as I directed."

 

Calperina bowed in front of Corypheus, "I shall, Elder One."

 

The crystal quit working and the images disappeared. Dagna got frustrated, "Sod it!" she then caught herself, "Oh sorry, the crystal couldn't take anymore." Dagna looked at the crystal, "Wasn't meant for this."

 

Ari just looked at Dagna, "That looked like Corypheus and Calpernia" she said in shock.

 

Dagna gave a nod, "That was a memory stored in the crystal."

 

Leliana shook her head, "No, that was vital information. Did you see Calpernia's expression?" She looked at Ari, "Their alliance may be less than harmonious."

 

Ari folded her arms as she talked to Leliana, "Corypheus said Calpernia was going to be the vessel. A vessel for what?"

 

Leliana looked at Ari, "They spoke of power, demons, but Calpernia is already a Magister. Corypheus must have some other plan."

 

Ari was afraid what that plan maybe, she looked at Dagna, "Dagna? Again?"

 

"Well...I'm no Shaper, but I might be able to get it to remember new sounds."

 

Leliana was intrigued, "Really? If we hid it among Calpernia's belongings, imagine what we could learn!"

 

Dagna seemed to get an idea "Aha! I can split it and keep half here! We could hear her speaking right then! It's not how they are supposed to work and it will probably break, as I said I'm no Shaper."

 

Leliana looked at Ari, "Inquisitor, Calpernia's Venatori have been digging up elven ruins. Tracking them might lead us to her. If this crystal were placed in her lair, I cannot overstate the value of what we might learn."

 

Ari was getting tired of this game of cat and mouse, "Why don't we just attack her head on?"

 

Leliana gave her a disapproving look, "You attract attention, Inquisitor. Her spies would see you coming. A single agent may slip in and out without notice. This crystal may yield great rewards."

 

Ari had her arms folded as she thought about things. Calpernia had down things to mess with the Inquisition and her. She sighed "It seems only fitting to turn Calpernia's tools against her."

 

Dagna gave a nod as her face looked determined, "Right!"

 

"If there is a rift growing between Corypheus and Calpernia, we must exploit it."

 

Dagna looked at Leliana then the crystal, "I'll have the crystal ready soon, I think. Let me find the Quicksilver..."

 

Ari looked at Leliana, "See that it is done as soon as possible."

 

"Of course Inquisitor, I will let you know about anything that develops."

 

*****************************************

 

Ari look out at the battlements, she loved looking at the mountains. They gave her a form comfort and resembled freedom. The freedom she wanted so desperately to one day go and do whatever she wanted.

 

"Daydreaming?" Ari turned around and saw Cullen behind her, Ari's face clearly showed surprise. Cullen smiled as his left hand cupped Ari's jaw and his thumb caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

 

Ari smiled, "It's good to see you."

 

Ari snuggled into Cullen and the mantle of his furs. The hair dye had finally washed out and once again her hair was snow white. The dye took longer to wash out than expected. Cullen didn't mind Ari's hair black but he loved her hair being white more. Ari's father had written and demanded that Ael's body be returned to him, so he could bury him with the rest of their family's dead. Cullen refused for he would not part Ari from her brothers, who truly loved her.

 

"You head for the Western Approach soon? To help Hawke and stop the Wardens?" Cullen asked as his hands held onto the bricks.

 

Ari looked at him, "Yes, we leave in the morning."

 

Cullen sighed his face filled with concern. "Please be careful my love. I've seen blood rituals before and they are...dark."

 

Ari smiled back with a nod, "I will"

 

Cullen took Ari's hand, "Something came for you."

 

Ari looked surprised, "From who?"

 

Cullen lead Ari to his office and Ari could see a large package on Cullen's desk, she walked over to it as she looked at Cullen. The box was over five feet long and maybe over a foot and a half wide. There was no tag or card saying who it's from, Ari slowly unwrapped it and was surprised by the contents. Inside was a white long bow with two swans carved above and below the grip.

 

Cullen looked at the bow in amazement, "Whoa, I wonder where this came from. It's exquisite craftsmanship."

 

Ari lovingly touched the wings of the swan that was above the grip handle. "I know where this came from." she said tearfully.

 

Cullen looked at the bow and saw flecks of gold in the eyes and lining the wings, he then noticed something under the bow itself. Cullen picked up what was a small card and gave it to Ari.

 

Tears ran down Ari's cheeks, "It's from one of my father servants, Cyril." Cullen sighed as he put his hands on his sword's pommel. "He writes that since my father was denied Ael's remains and that I have shamed him publicly, my father has burned all of our belongings." Cullen growled as he angered by this man's instability. Ari looked at Cullen, "My father was going to burn my mother's bow along with her things too, but Cyril hide it and saved it. He thought I would like to have it and use it in the Maker's name."

 

Cullen's left hand caressed Ari's cheek, "I know you will do your mother proud."

 

Ari lifted the bow out of the box and marveled on how light it was but yet as she tested the string how strong it was. Cullen smiled as he watched Ari lovingly caress the bow as she wished she had an arrow so she could test it out. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at the golden details in the wood. Cullen then caught sight of Ari's engagement ring and took her left hand and looked at her ring, admiring it.

 

Cullen loved the look of it on her, he smiled as he kissed Ari's hand. "When do you want to discuss to get married?"

 

Ari had a mischievous look in her eye, she bit her lower lip, "I would marry you now if I could."

 

Cullen seemed a little shocked but he really wasn't opposed to the idea. "You don't want a wedding? A dress, a party to celebrate?"

 

Ari smiled as she stroked his face, "I have lived in the eyes of nobility all my life. I have had my fair share of parties, fancy dresses and ceremonies of all. I only want you."

 

Cullen smiled as he kissed Ari, it didn't take much to convince him since he wasn't one for fancy affairs either. "Alright, let me get something and I will meet you in the Chapel off of the garden.

 

Ari nodded as she smiled, "I will have to retrieve something as well and I must tell Mother Giselle."

 

Cullen smiled as he watched Ari run down the stairs and back into Skyhold.

 

**************************************

 

Cullen was pacing around the Chapel as Mother Giselle stood with him. Ari had told her first and she was there waiting when Cullen arrived. Mother Giselle was amused to watch Cullen go back and forth as he worried.

 

"Relax dear boy she'll be here."

 

Cullen looked at her, "I know, I know but I just hate waiting. I'm just wondering what's taking so long."

 

"Josephine got a hold of her."

 

Cullen turned around and saw Leliana, "What?"

 

Leliana walked in, "Josephine quickly found out what was going to happen between you two. She wanted to have Ari dress appropriately."

 

Cullen gave a snort, "But it's not what Ari wants. We just wanted it to be the two of us."

 

"Well we didn't want to be left out" said Dorian as he walked in. "We want to watch you two join together and start your lives together properly."

 

Cullen sighed as he saw the others walk in smiling at him. Josephine entered, "I'm sorry for delaying your bride Commander but I think you'll find your bride breathtaking for you."

 

Ari walked with a very simple white dress which was a fit and flare that was off the shoulder and a sweetheart neckline. Her hair was swept up delicately with soft pink lilies in her hair. Cullen could smell a sweet fragrance coming from them.

 

Ari was now a true vision of purity and light, Cullen had never seen anything so beautiful.

 

Mother Giselle leaned over to Cullen, "Breathe my dear boy!"

 

Ari walked up to him, "I agreed only because it would be a small audience watching us and that the dress was very simple."

 

Cullen couldn't speak for he was dumb struck on how beautiful Ari looked. Ari's eyes sparkled as Cullen struggled for breath. Cullen took off his gloves for the ceremony and held Ari's hands. Ari could feel they were clammy and sweaty from nerves.

 

Everyone looked at the two and saw that they were a match that the Maker himself put together for they were perfect.

 

Dorian stood at Cullen's side and Cassandra stood at Ari's, Mother Giselle spoke of the Maker and his bride. How through trial and struggle they were finally joined together never to be parted. How the Maker had found the one woman beyond all other that were worthy of his love, and that Andraste above all other men found him to be worthy of her.

 

All watched as Cullen was given Ari's marital band by Dorian and Cullen slipped it over Ari's finger on top of her engagement ring. It was a simple silver band with diamonds laid into the band. Ari turned to Cassandra who held Cullen's ring. She slipped Cullen's ring on his left ring finger, it was gold with a lion's head enambled into ring. A red ruby was in each eye, Ari chose rubies because the ruby resembled fire and passion. Both traits had and always expressed wherever Cullen went and did.

 

After the exchange, Cullen leaned in and kissed Ari not even waiting for the Mother to finalize any prayers or even announcing they were man and wife. Varric chuckled as Cullen of all people broke protocol for once in his life. Ari giggled against Cullen's lips as he held the sides of her face. Cullen then swooped Ari off her feet and into his arms, looking happier than he'd ever been.

 

At the end of the day and a very small celebratory dinner they excused themselves to bed. Cullen carried Ari all the way up the stairs through the threshold and into their room. Ari gently kissed Cullen as he lowered her onto what was now their bed.

 

Within what seemed like seconds they were out of their clothes and on the bed, snuggled together.

 

Ari loved to look over and appreciate every single inch of Cullen's body. The scruff of stubble on his face, the scar across his lip that she loved brushing her lips against, the wide expanse of his muscled chest adorned with a light scattering of fine hair. Her eyes continued to move down his body, noting every scar and blemish on his skin, and...

 

Ari smirked to herself; Cullen's glorious erection, his cock twitching when she touched it, and she chuckled quietly to herself. This gorgeous, beautiful man was her husband not just the man she loved but her husband. Ari stretched out her arm to tentatively run a finger up Cullen's length, watching his face as she did it. Cullen's brows quirked down in a smile for a second before his lips parted slightly, sighing out a long breath. Ari wondered how long she could go for before Cullen inevitably had no shame in taking her.

 

Ari applied a little more pressure with her finger to Cullen's cock, tracing the vein that ran all the way from the bottom to the top. Cullen let out moans and as his body was now covered in goosebumps Ari bit her lip, feeling her own excitement growing at the sound of him. Ari sat up next to him, allowing her a better angle to see his face and easily grasp the base of Cullen's cock in her hand. Cullen's body jumped at the sudden contact and he groaned.

 

"Does it feel good?" Ari giggled as she languidly stroked him.

 

"Maker's breath," he breathed out, "how long are you going to torture me by doing that?"

 

"Not long." Ari smirked up at Cullen, "Would you like me to stop?"

 

"Maker's Breath, no!" Cullen blurted out.

 

Ari giggled and leaned over to leave a trail of kisses along the underside of Cullen's cock, feeling Cullen's hand moved into Ari's hair and moved it to the side of her face and held it in his fist. Ari ran the flat of her tongue along her favorite vein, kissing the head of his cock with her mouth, provoking a quiet predatory growl from the man above her.

 

Ari slid a hand down between Cullen's thighs and felt them quiver as her hand went up further. Cullen moved his right hand down Ari's back and but till he found evidence of Ari's arousal in the slickness of her vaginal area. Cullen began to circle her clit slowly with his fingers and penetrated her with his thumb. Ari continued leaving soft, lazy kisses against Cullen's twitching cock. Cullen had never seen his wife act like a saucy minx before, a smile onto Cullen's lips. Ari followed her husband as she laid on the bed with him still in hand.

 

"Enough." Cullen said, his voice full of predatory intent. "Get up here, wife."

 

Ari happily obliged as she giggled and crawled up Cullen's body, moving her legs either side to straddle Cullen. Making sure to skim her wet folds against his cock lightly she leaned over for a kiss, Cullen's fingers still tangled in her hair. Ari reached down between her thighs to grab Cullen's cock and position it against her entrance before lowering herself down on it tantalizingly slow.

 

Cullen's fingers trailed up and down her back as they kissed soft, gentle kisses, just enjoying being connected together as husband and wife. Eventually Cullen began to gently rock his hips up, thrusting into her leisurely. Ari pulled away from Cullen's lips to rest her body against his, breasts pressed against his chest, and Ari nudged her head into the crook of Cullen's neck.

 

Ari ground her hips down against Cullen's thrusts, enjoying the way her clit rubbed against him and feeling the slow build-up of pleasure in her body. Their room were filled with quiet sighs and panting, neither of them having the energy for anything more, and sweat was beginning to form between their bodies.

 

Ari pressed her hips down harder, desperate for more friction against her clit, so close to her orgasm.

 

"I need..." Ari gasped beside his ear.

 

Cullen knew her body well by now and understood exactly what she needed. Ari felt Cullen's hands move up her body and he gently rolled her onto her back. Cullen's left hand moved down Ari thigh and moved back up to her hip, holding firmly as he rocked his thrust harder into Ari, creating that much needed friction. Ari let out a quiet moan into Cullen's ear, knowing how much he loved to hear the pleasure he was making for her, and Cullen's body stiffened above her.

 

"Maker." Cullen croaked out.

 

Cullen's nails dug into her skin and he kissed Ari neck when he came, not stopping until she climaxed herself, quivering against him, Ari's walls clenching around Cullen's cock. Cullen groaned appreciatively, his hands caressing her back as he rolled onto his back. The two stayed like that for a while, cuddling and still slightly out of breath. Cullen rolled Ari onto her back and gently cradled her jaw in his hand, as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

 

"I love you my lady, my wife."

 

Cullen then wrapped his arms around Ari as they snuggled. Cullen kissed Ari's forehead as they fell asleep.

 

Cullen awoke in the middle of the night with a start, cold and disoriented. He wasn't alone, and his blankets were missing. They had been kicked off to the end of the bed and noticed Ari who was covered with a singular sheet, who by the light of the moon was everything he imagined. The night to make her to look like, sleeping vision of Andraste, hair strewn about her pillow. Cullen smiled as he cuddled up with her.

 

 _'Thank the Maker,'_ he thought, '  _I have been blessed with this beautiful woman.'_

 

Cullen smiled playfully, grabbed an edge of the sheet and rubbed his head against hers, making her groan and roll against him, following the warmth and the pull of the sheet. Instead of fully waking, Ari turned over and curled a leg over Cullen's and nestled against his chest. Cullen could smell the scent Ari used in her hair, something herbal or flowery. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and stroked Ari's back. It was easier to touch Ari in the dark, for some reason Cullen seemed more comfortable. Ari moaned slightly, and pulled herself into him more.

 

Cullen kissed the top of Ari's head, and went back to sleep, at peace and warm. Cullen quickly realized he could easily get used to this.

 

Ari woke next, eyes snapping open and freezing at the presence of a person lying against her so familiarly. Remembering, she melted, and scanned his face in the dim light of false dawn. Cullen looked so content, did he always look like this when he slept? Ari noticed his face started become discontent like something negative was happening. Cullen began to babble as if he was giving out orders or something. Ari smiled, her husband worked even in his sleep, she combed her fingers through Cullen's hair and he quieted.

 

Ari looked at their positions, Cullen's arms around her loosely, her leg over his, and his between hers. They were wrapped around each other like a tangled ivy. How could she undo this knot without waking him? Ari glanced at the sky. Cullen probably had only half an hour before he had to be in the courtyard. Ari knew also she'd have to leave for the Western Approach and be forced to sleep without the man she loved more than life.

 

_'Just five more minutes then, lying here with Cullen pressed against me in such a pleasant way.'_

 

Ari wanted to remember, to take this with her into the cold desert nights to come. Being with her husband, the man she loved more than life itself. She hated it when she was parted from Cullen for long periods of time. It was hard when her body and heart ached for him on long cold nights. However right now it was becoming harder to ignore what the position was doing to her body, though. Ari's breasts tingled, wanting to be touched. Cullen was made of temptation itself, and she had to resist him, for his own sake because Cullen needed to every bit of sleep he could get.

 

Ari stroked Cullen's hair gently, but a little harder than normal to wake him. Cullen had seemed to like it when he was awake. Cullen made a sweet moan that shot directly into Ari's groin. Ari echoed it internally. Damn it, this was going to be even harder if Cullen kept making noises like that.

 

"Cullen..." Ari whispered. "We need to wake up." Cullen's eyelids fluttered. "Cullen?"

 

"Mmm, Ari..." Cullen groaned. "Don't leave."

 

"I'm not going anywhere right this second Sweetheart, Cullen," Ari giggled as she bit her lip. "But you need to wake up."

 

Cullen retaliated by clutching at Ari harder, pulling her into his morning erection, impossible for Ari to avoid and made her smile as she bit her lip.

 

"Ari, I want you to stay. Please." Cullen was still caught in the dream and was still hazy.

 

"Cullen..."

 

Ari felt herself growing wetter by the moment, between Cullen pressing against her, and his thigh in between her legs.

 

"Cullen..." she breathed.

 

How could she not touch him? A man as gorgeous as Cullen, a man who could rival the Maker himself, in beauty. Ari stroked Cullen's hair in a compromise, and when he thrust against her as he was obviously startled, Ari grabbed Cullen's hair and arched her back, gasping. Cullen finally jerked awake with the pull of his hair and the pressure against his groin.

 

"Maker Ari!" He was panting, wild-eyed and aroused. "You're here?"

 

"Good morning?" Ari was a little unsure, and trying not to pant herself.

 

"I think this is real. Maker" said Cullen rubbing an eye.

 

Ari smiled, "I hope it's real. I am your wife and we are to sleep in the same bed."

 

Ari tried not to move against him, the heat from her groin trying to crawl itself up her body and overtake her while she tried to breathe normally.

 

"It must be real." Cullen groaned, moving again. "Maker's Breath, this feels..."

 

"I know," Ari choked out. "Cullen, I..."

 

Cullen looked at Ari and Ari at him as she raked her fingers through the side of his hair. Cullen seemed to realize he was safe, that he was in a safe place. Ari's eyes sparkled as they looked at each other. Cullen started to kiss her as he moved his left hand in between her thighs. As they kissed one glorious kiss after another. Ari looked at him as her right hand stroked Cullen's chest. Cullen's eyes looked at her as they were melted warm honey.

 

Cullen got onto his left forearm and looked down at her, his right thumb rubbing her cheek. Cullen looked at this amazing woman who gave her heart and body to him. This was the most amazing, loving and beautiful woman he'd ever known.

 

"Tell me Ari, tell me something I can give you as your husband, and I will see it will be given to you."

 

Hearing his low sultry voice caused Ari to shuttered down to her core. Her husband wanted to give her something and would be only for her, no one else. There was only one thing in all the world Ari wanted from him but she was afraid to ask for it. Part of her felt she was still dreaming and that she threatened to waken at any moment.

 

Cullen could see it in Ari's eyes that she was hesitant as she stroked his cheek gently. Ari's nails was gentle to scrap Cullen's cheek at the end of his jaw. Tears formed in Ari's eyes and Cullen kissed them away as she felt him smile.

 

"Do not be afraid to ask me."

 

Ari lowered her eyes, "I'm afraid to ask for it."

 

Cullen looked down at her, "Why?"

 

"Because I'm the Inquisitor and I'm not allowed such things. Marrying you alone was too much to hope for." Ari told him stroking his chest.

 

Cullen became more determined to find out, "Ask me, I will see it done." Cullen rose Ari's left hand to his lips, he kissed her inner palm. "The goal in my life is your happiness." he told her as he then gently brought the back of Ari's hand to his lips for another gentle kiss.

 

Ari knew with Cullen she could ask for with him and in his arms, Ari knew she was in the safest place possible. Ari looked at Cullen, "I want a child." Cullen smiled, "I want a child, please Cullen fill me with your seed and let your child grow within my womb."

 

So many people saw Ari as a warrior, hard and unyielding. Others saw her as the Herald, as some holy relic to be worshiped. Few looked past those two things to see Ari as a woman. The woman who wanted children, a family, a home filled with warmth and love. Cullen smiled at her as his heart and soul warmed and overflowed with joy at the thought of her belly swelling with his child.

 

Cullen kissed her before he looked at her, "You want a family, then?"

 

"Yes," she whispered as he tipped her head back.

 

"Maker's breath." Cullen's words caressed Ari's lips. There was something in the air that surrounded them. Ari waited, her heart pounding, her eyes searching Cullen's.

 

"The idea of you with child..." In Cullen's words, Ari heard him saying _with my child_.

 

"Please," she breathed, twining her arms around Cullen's neck. "I want to have your children."

 

Ari gave a passionate kiss, the kind of kiss you gave someone when you wanted to drown in them. Cullen kissed her back like that when he woke up from lyrium withdrawal and Ari was there to watch over him. Cullen kissed Ari like when he was at his most broken and his most strong. Cullen kissed Ari with passion that showed he loved her, and Ari was swept away by the currents of Cullen's love. All the titles vanished, all the consequences were discarded.

 

Pressing between Ari's legs, Cullen swallowed her moans only to draw more from Ari. Cullen's knuckles grazed over Ari's bare breasts till he held her left shoulder. Ari wrapped one leg around Cullen's hips, Ari rubbed herself against him as her fingers sunk into Cullen's honey curled hair.

 

"Maker preserve me," he groaned, trying to pull Ari away from his chest.

 

Cullen sank into another kiss that left Ari shaking to her bare bones. Cullen cupped the wet folds of her vaginal area. With a cry, Ari broke away from Cullen's lips. Ari's back arched, her hips rolling against Cullen's hand as he delved first one finger and then another into her.

 

"Do you know what you do to me?" he asked, a rough edge in his voice.

 

Cullen caught Ari's wrist in his right hand and brought it to his hardened cock. Ari grabbed the harden head of Cullen's cock with her hand, catching her lip with her teeth. The feel of Cullen was always intoxicating, hard and aching for her. Cullen loved that Ari could make him tremble for her, that she could make him lose control. For Cullen who always stayed in control, it was beyond liberating.

 

"I can feel what I do to you," Ari said coyly, giving Cullen an inviting look from beneath her lashes.

 

Ari's fingers wrapped around him, moaning softly, Ari grasped Cullen's cock firmly, hot and heavy in her hand, and stroked it from base to tip. A bead of liquid had formed on the tip, and she smeared it over him, shuddering.

 

"Will you still want me when I'm the size of a Druffalo?" she asked.

 

"You'll be beautiful Ari," Cullen rasped, cupping the back of her head and drawing her to him for another rough, eager kiss. Cullen nipped at Ari's neck, and caught the bottom of her lip between his teeth gently.

 

Ari squeezed Cullen gently as she stroked him, Cullen jerked away from Ari's mouth. Cullen's hands suddenly went everywhere, rubbing at Ari's breasts and her vaginal folds, pulling Ari closer by grabbing her butt. Cullen had a wild look in his eyes, determined and predatory with want, his strong hands on Ari's hips, he dragged himself down her magnificent body. 

 

In a moment Cullen had both her hands over her head with his left hand, "I need to be inside you," he groaned, lowering his head to Ari's chest.

 

Cullen caught one of Ari nipples in his mouth, sucking it deep, and she cried out. Cullen's right hand held onto Ari as he shifted her, rubbed against her, pressed himself inside her. The slick slide of him was sweeter than any flower to Ari. At this point Cullen didn't bothered with finesse, didn't tease or tantalize her. Instead, he drove himself into her, straight to the hilt, and then pulled back out to thrust back in. Ari wished she could throw her arms around Cullen's neck, clinging to him as he fucked her. However Cullen still held onto her hands as he took her without mercy or gentleness.

 

"I want you full with my seed, my child!" he murmured against her ear. "Maker, Ari, I want..."

 

Cullen broke off with a growl, driving himself deep into Ari. Cullen's rhythm was erratic, he couldn't seem to control his pace to make it even. At this point Ari didn't care. Because every time Cullen's lips brushed Ari's ear, he whispered how beautiful she would be when her belly would be swollen with his child, their child, how he would protect her and he would cherish her and cherish their child.

 

Ari pressed her mouth to his neck, as she rolled Cullen onto his back and moved her hips against him, taking him as hard as he took her, letting him thrust upward as deeply into her body as he wanted.

 

"What if," she questioned, voice ragged and breaking on her moans, "it doesn't take this time?"

 

Cullen's own laugh was as broken as her voice. "Every day," he promised her. "Every day we are together until my child is inside of you!" Cullen arched his back as he loins sought release.

 

Ari's body felt a tremor wracking her groin and moving throughout her whole body with heat and desire and need, and she caught Cullen's mouth with hers. Ari drank in Cullen's moans as they took each other. Cullen sat up with Ari in his lap, his legs were crossed and she wrapped her legs around him. Cullen's hands held Ari's hips, but they were still gentle. When Cullen moved them up her back, curling them over her shoulders and clutching Ari to him, she began to moan. When he dropped his right hand between them to thumb Ari's clit, Ari moaned. And when Cullen whispered how much he loved her, how much he wanted to see her body grow with their child, something twisted and broke inside Ari.

 

Crying out, Cullen swallowed the sound of Ari's voice with a kiss, she came in a hard ripple of pleasure. Ari's body clenched around Cullen, and he cursed against her mouth.

 

"Cum in me!" she cried out, "I need you, Cullen, please, fill me!"

 

Cullen groaned, his eyes squeezed shut, as he jerked upwards into Ari. Ari felt Cullen fill her with his seed, she felt Cullen splash inside her in hot jets, and he held her as she milked him firmly, tightly, not giving a single inch.

 

Gasping, both slick with sweat, Cullen dropped his forehead to Ari's shoulder as he collapsed Ari onto her back, with him following with her. "Maker's breath."

 

Ari nuzzled Cullen's ear, nipping it lightly as she stroked her hands down his back. "That," she declared, still panting, "was the best, the most intense sex we've ever had."

 

"Was it?" Cullen questioned as he pulled back to smile at Ari, but he didn't pull out of her.

 

Ari felt Cullen softening inside her, but he made no move to withdraw. Something about that, about the fact that Cullen's body was keeping his seed sealed in her, made Ari smile, knowing Cullen wanted what she wanted, a child.

 

"You don't think so?." questioned Ari.

 

"Oh no I think so." Cullen sounded, relieved. "I was worried, for a minute, that I may have been...too rough."

 

Cullen dragged his lips to Ari's, devouring his mouth in an eager kiss. "I won't break Cullen," Ari told Cullen when she finally broke the kiss what felt like hours later.

 

Laughing, Cullen peppered Ari's cheeks with light, chaste kisses. "I'm glad," Cullen said, as he eased out of her.

 

Ari looked up at him as Cullen snuggled her into his arms, "Glad for what?"

 

Cullen smiled as he rubbed her left arm and back, "I'm glad I won't break you and I'm glad I can give you something you truly want."

 

Ari sighed softly, taking pleasure in this wonderful moment. A heavy groan escaped Cullen, and Ari smiled at him.

 

"What?"

 

"Beautiful," Cullen murmured as he brushed a light kiss over Ari's lips. "Let's get cleaned up then, before I'm any later meeting the men and you have to leave."

 

Ari snuggled into his arms, "Just a moment longer." she begged.

 

Cullen chuckled as he kissed Ari's head, "Alright."

 

******************************************

 

Ari took Dorian, Blackwall and Bull with her to the Western Approach. They rode hard to meet Hawke and Alistair there. The weather there was hot and dry. There was no escaping the Sun unless she set up camps. She had Harding show her where the Warden's would be and they rode out again. She found them and they ran to them dismounting the horses. In doing that they would be harder to see since the hooves kicked up the sand. When they saw Hawke and Alistair, they were at the entryway of the ruins which were mainly a hollowed out shell. There was a bridge they would have to cross to get to it.

 

Alistair walked up to Ari, "I'm glad you made it. We've seen green lights coming from the tower."

 

Hawke gave a disgusted look as she took a step forward, "Blood magic I'd wager! You can smell it! Or see the corpses!" she turned her head to the entrance. "You take point, I'll guard your backs!"

 

Ari and the others followed Alistair across the bridge that lead to an open tower. Up the stairs there was a rogue Warden who looked very frightened as his fellow Wardens circled him. He began to cower as he looked at them with demons at their sides.

 

He began to stutter, "Wwwait!" He backed up to another smaller flight of stairs "No!"

 

A mage stood behind him that was up those flight of stairs. He had medium dark skin. He had a mustache and beard at the chin with stubble. His hair was black and pulled up in a ponytail. He an ill look about him. His eyes were a light blue. He had battlemage armor on but a high frilled collar around the back of his neck. The armor itself was red by the cloth and leather under it was white.

 

"Warden Commander Clarel's orders were very clear!"

 

The Warden looked behind him as another Warden who was a mage approached him. The rogue turned around with fear clearly in his eyes "This, is wrong!"

 

The Mage looked at him, "Remember your oath: In war, victory! In peace, vigilance!" The rogue Warden started to back up "In death" he heard someone whisper into his ear "I'm sorry" which caused him to turn around.

 

It was the mage Warden. The mage warden stabbed him in the stomach as the other mage rose his hands "sacrifice."

 

The rogue's blood spilled out of his stomach and onto the mage warden. It was hot as he watched it spill on the ground. Deathly gags could be heard over the rogue's lips as he died. The warden let his comrade go with his body falling to the floor with a thud. The blood pooled into the air and a rift appeared.

 

A rage demon came out of the rift stopping in front of the warden mage. "Good" said the other mage "Now bind it like I showed you!"

 

The warden mage held up his left hand and green mana came forth. The rage demon looked at him green energy encircled it. Suddenly a pop and the demon bowed before its new master. The mage quickly wove his right hand with red mana. The warden mage's eyes glowed red. The mage gave an evil, wicked smile. He pointed the warden to line up with the others and he did.

 

Ari just then walked up with the others. She was horrified but what she saw. Dead bodies of Wardens. Blood everywhere the walls, the floor. Some of the bodies had gaping stab wounds that showed their intestines, their throats slit. She had never seen anything like it, the brutality, and the savagery.

 

The mage smiled at her, "Inquisitor! What an unexpected pleasure!" He then bowed before her, "Lord Livius Erimond of Vyranthium." He then rose "At your service!"

 

Alistair stepped forward giving him a nasty look, "I'm guessing you're not a warden."

 

Erimond moved the left, "But you are! The one Clarel let slip and you found the Inquisitor! Now you came here to stop me!" Erimond used a very condescending tone, "Shall we see how that goes?"

 

Ari didn't like him and was trying to figure out what to do. "Why do this? Why kill this poor man?"

 

Erimond looked at the corpse, "What him? We simply needed his blood!"

 

Ari looked at him shocked, "Oh, were you hoping to garner sympathy? Maybe make the wardens feel a bit of remorse?"

 

Erimond looked at the wardens, "Wardens!" they looked at him, "Hands up!" He rose his left hand and they did as well "Hands down!"

 

They did as well, Erimond put his hands behind his back. Alistair looked at Ari, "Corypheus has enslaved them."

 

Erimond gloated, "They did this to themselves. You see the calling had the wardens terrified! They looked everywhere for help!" Erimond let go of his hands and used them to talk.

 

Alistair had a realization, "Including Tevinter!"

 

Erimond gave a wicked smile, "Yes, and since it was my Master who put The Calling into their little heads we in the Venatori were prepared!"

 

Erimond put his left elbow on top of his right hand. "I went to Clarel full of sympathy and together we came up with a plan. Raise a demon army, March into the deep roads and kill the Old Gods before they wake!"

 

Ari flicked her head up showing recognition, "Ah! I was wondering when the Demon army would show up!" Erimond looked surprised "You knew about it did you? Well then here you are!"

 

Erimond's face went back to a blustering peacock, "Sadly for the wardens the binding ritual I taught their mages has a side effect! They are now my Master's slaves!"

 

Erimond started to pace around again, "This was a test, once the rest of the wardens complete the ritual; the army will conquer Thedas!"

 

He stopped and looked at them. Ari still gave him a vial look, "So Corypheus influenced the wardens and made them do this ritual?"

 

Erimond scoffed at her, "Made them? No!" he turned around holding up his arms, "Everything you see here, the blood sacrifices to hold the demons, the wardens did it of their own free will!"

 

Ari looked around seeing the blood. The bodies everywhere, the smell of death. She thought she was going to be sick. She had she had heard Templars dealing with such Mages, and rituals but not like this! Now she understood what Cullen saw and how it changed him; she wondered if Ael had seen anything like this. Her vision blurred and struggled to keep herself standing.

 

Erimond gave her a very cold look, "Fear is a very good motivator and they were very afraid!" he gave her smile that made her blood run cold. "You should have seen Clarel agonize over the decision." He shrugged at her "Burdens of command I suppose."

 

Blackwall shook his head in disgust, "That's a lie, the Warden's are heros!"

 

Ari wasn't understanding something, "Why would the wardens want to kill the Old Gods?"

 

Erimond looked at her, "A Blight happens when Darkspawn find an Old God and corrupt it into and Archdemon! If someone could go into the deep roads fighting their way through and kill them before they are to be corrupted" he flicked his hands "Puff! No more Blights, ever! The wardens sacrifice their lives and save the world!"

 

Erimond smiled, "Although history may remember them a little differently now!"

 

_It did make sense in theory to do such a thing but in theory but why Clarel agree to work with Erimond?_

 

"Why would Clarel risk using demons?"

 

Erimond put his hands behind his back still looking confident "Demons need no food, no rest, no healing! Once bond they never retreat! They never question orders! They are the perfect army to fight through the deep roads!"

 

Erimond shook his head with a catty smile, "Or across Orlais now they are bond to my Master!" There it was, the real plan as to why Erimond was doing this.

 

Ari tried to appeal to any goodness he might have, "Do you really want to see the world fall to the Blight? What do you get out of this?"

 

Erimond just stood there on his perch, "The Elder One commands the Blight! He is not commanded by it, like the mindless Darkspawn! The Blight is not unstoppable or uncontrollable it is simply a tool."

 

Dorian gave Erimond a snide smile, "No Erimond, you're the tool!"

 

Erimond didn't seem to be fazed by the statement,. "As for me while the Elder One rules from the Golden City We the Venatori will be his God Kings here on this world!"

 

Ari was noticing that Corypheus was promising a lot of people they'd be Kings or Queens if they helped him. How many of those promises would he actually keep she wondered.

 

Ari snorted at him, "You think you can stand against me with just demons and a fade rift? Did Corypheus not mention what I did to the Breach?"

 

Erimond gave a nod, "He did! He also noted what he did to you at Haven."

 

Erimond held out his right hand and red mana came forth. He closed his hand making a fist. Ari's mark flared causing her to drop to her knees in pain. Erimond looked at her "The Elder One showed me how to deal with you in the event you were foolish enough to meddle here too!"

 

Ari fell onto all fours her hand palm up, "That mark you bear, the anchor that lets you pass safely through the veil."

 

Ari looked up at him, "You stole that from my Master! He's been forced to find other ways to access the fade!"

 

Ari took a deep breath and rose to her feet. She rose her marked hand to the rift, "When I bring him your head"

 

Ari began to close the fade, "His gratitude will be..." She caused it pop forcing Erimond to stop using his magic on her and to shut up.

 

Erimond fell backwards crying out in surprise. Erimond was shocked she closed the rift so fast in front of him. He sat up on his left arm. Erimond saw that everyone looked pissed off at him. He rose to his feet holding his left side.

 

Erimond limped away in a panic "KILL THEM!" he ordered to the wardens.

 

Ari didn't want to fight them but she hand to! When it was over Hawke ran over to her "So that went well!"

 

Alistair looked at Hawke, "You were right. Thanks to the ritual the warden mages are slaves to Corypheus!"

 

Hawke didn't want to be right, not about this! She looked at Ari who lost all color in her face, "And the warden warriors?"

 

Ari ran to the edge of one of the walls and began to vomit. This was too much for her. Hawke lowered her head "Of course, it's not real blood magic until someone gets sacrificed!"

 

Ari looked back over at Hawke ,"Erimond lied to the wardens. They were trying to prevent future Blights."

 

Hawke could see the tears in Ari's eyes. Hawke realized she had never seen blood magic before. She lowered her head "Through blood magic and human sacrifice."

 

Alistair looked at Hawke, "Hawke they made a mistake, but they thought it was necessary."

 

Hawke looked at him angry, "All blood mages do! Everyone has a story they tell themselves to justify bad decisions! In the end it never matters! In the end you are always alone with your actions!"

 

That statement hit Ari like a ton of bricks. She felt her body go numb. Alistair looked at the others "I may know where the wardens are, Erimond fled that way..." he pointed using his right hand "There is an abandoned warden fortress that way, Adamant!"

 

Ari put her right hand put her forehead. She was starting to feel dizzy, "I guess they didn't want to summon a demon army in public."

 

Hawke looked at her, "The Warden and I will scout out Adamant and confirm that the other wardens are there." They turned and left "We'll meet you back at Skyhold!"

 

Ari watched the two walk off as she knew there was more that needed to be done in the Western Approach and she was going to see it done.

 

**************************************************

 

Cullen was sitting in his chair going over food supply line reports. The door on his left opened and a messenger appeared. Cullen looked up as the messenger took out a letter from his satchel.

 

"Commander a letter from the Western Approach!" Cullen took it from him "From the Inquisitor?" he shook his head "No, Master Tethras! I was told to tell you to read it without delay!"

 

Cullen looked concerned as he saw the messenger sweat. The messenger saluted and left. Cullen broke the seal and opened it.

 

_My Dear Commander,_

_I'm writing to you on behalf of our dear Inquisitor,_

_We have been handling several issues across the Western Approach. We have recently aquired Griffon's Wing Keep from my countrymen the Venatori. We have been informed by your dear Knight-Captain Rylen that the Darkspawn have been made an appearance in the Approach. We fought a small accompaniment of Darkspawn and one of their archers struck an arrow in the Inquisitor's abdamon. We don't know if she will contract the blight but She isn't fairing too well as she has contracted a fever. I'm hoping your presents will help her recover._

_Sincerely,_

_Dorian Pavus_

 

Cullen dropped the letter on his desk and ran down the stairs and into the stables. He took out a horse that had just been saddled for another soldier. The horse flew down the bridge out of the Castle's gates.


	21. A Grave Loss...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen arrives into the Western Approach to find Ari's condition to be dangerously unstable.

Cullen rode up like a bat out of hell, Cullen jumped off his horse, it looked like it was about to collapse. Its legs shaking, its breaths hard. Harding took the reins and walked the horse over to get some water.

 

Cullen walked over to Blackwall, "Where is she?"

 

Cullen could hear screams, Ari's screams of complete terror and pain, the shrieks shot a cold streak down Cullen's spine. Bull was standing in front of Ari's tent as Cullen heard her shrieks and he ran to enter but Bull stopped him. Cullen gave Bull a deadly look, "Let me pass!"

 

Ari's shrieks where like razor blades to Cullen's ears, "Look Cullen, things with your wife have gotten worse." Cullen gave Bull a look which would scare any man which caused Bull to move aside.

 

Cullen entered Ari's tent as he took off his gloves and put them in his coat. Dorian was trying to dress Ari's wounds, Cullen walked over to Ari's cot and knelt down. Cullen held Ari's hands gently, "Shhh...Ari, I'm here. It's alright."

 

Dorian looked at Cullen, "I'm glad to see you have arrived, your wife's fever has taken a dangerous turn, she's become delirious and combative. She won't lay still enough for me to redress her wound."

 

"Cullen! I want to my husband! Bring him to me!" Ari begged. Ari didn't seem understand that Cullen was next to her.

 

Cullen looked at Ari and gently hushed her as his right hand touched her head, "Ari, sweetheart, I'm here." Ari seemed to in her own way to recognize his touch, "Ari, I'm here look at me." Cullen stroked the top of Ari's head as he tried to calm her. Cullen was immediately concerned by how hot Ari's body temperature was.

 

Ari's hair was soaked from sweat as he helped Ari stay on her back, so Dorian could dress her wounds properly. Cullen had to use gentle force to prevent Ari from moving, so Dorian could unwrap the bandages. Cullen looked away as he groaned after seeing Ari's wound. It was under her navel, fleshy and seemed to be red and inflamed. Cullen knew full well that meant infection. Which wasn't totally surprising with any Darkspawn weapon.

 

"Do you know if Ari has been infected by the taint?" Cullen questioned, Dorian put his hand over Ari's wound as Cullen tried to calm Ari. "No, I suspect if she had been the flesh around the wound would be turning black and start to fester."

 

Cullen got Ari's hands to hold onto his, "Ari, sweetheart I'm here" he looked over watching Dorian cleaning and using his magic to heal Ari's wound.

 

Dorian looked at Cullen, "Normally I would heal a wound like this completely but since there is infection, I've been slow in doing so. I don't want to heal the infection inside her of course. I'm trying to keep it clean before I do any kind of healing." Dorian chuckled, "Normally I know nothing on this kind of stuff but since your wife and I have become friends and travel together, I took upon myself to read books on all manners of healing."

 

Cullen nodded as he looked at Ari, her eyes were empty and in pain. "It's a good thing you did Dorian."

 

Dorian sighed, "I'm no surgeon and we won't know the real damage till we get her back to Skyhold, I'm afraid. Right now, I'm just trying to keep her alive till her fever breaks."

 

A moment later Ari's hands grabbed Cullen's hands tight as Ari seemed to become lucid and grabbed Cullen sobbing.

 

Cullen held Ari tightly, "CULLEN, IT WAS HORRIBLE! I'VE NEVER SEEN SO MUCH BLOOD!" Ari's head dug into Cullen's shoulder, "THEIR EYES EMPTY, THEIR BODIES LAYING EVERYWHERE RIPPED OPEN!"

 

Cullen held Ari, "It's alright!" He felt Ari body shake horribly. Cullen looked at Dorian not sure what she was talking about. "It's the fever, she's talking about when we confronted the wardens. It was an awful mess with dead bodies, blood, demons, it made me rather homesick." Cullen made Ari look at him, her hair in her face.

 

Ari looked down holding onto Cullen's coat as she shook her head. "The Tevinter mage said the wardens willingly did this? Ari looked at Cullen intensely, "How could anyone willingly choose that? I don't understand this? I'm starting to understand why my brother and you were Templars, Cullen! It's evil and barbaric magic!"

 

Cullen could see in Ari's eyes that she was starting to go mad with the fever. He knew it wouldn't be long before Ari's mind was going to break. Cullen knew this horror, this pain. Cullen hoped Ari would never experience such a thing.

 

Cullen tried to pick Ari up but she fought him. Dorian immediately stopped Cullen, "You can't take her anywhere, if you try to take her to Skyhold it will kill her outright." Cullen turned to look at Dorian and knew he was right, which caused him to sit back down.

 

Cullen kissed Ari, his lips almost seemed to be burned off from the Ari's skin temprature. He looked at Dorian deeply concerned, "Is Ari going to die from this?" Dorian gave Cullen a looked showing he didn't honestly know, they'd have to wait and see.

  
Ari shook with such ferocity that Cullen thought she'd break. Cullen's hands gently cupped Ari's face as tears streamed down. Ari's body started to wretch like she would vomit but nothing was going to come up because her stomach was empty. Ari cried out in pain as she sobbed. Cullen took off his coat and laid it on Ari in hopes it would comfort her.

 

Cullen looked into Ari eyes as her face had become wasted for she hadn't eaten in so long. Her lips were dry and cracked from lack of water. Ari's eyes were only half open as she took low shallow breaths. Dorian ran outside and grabbed his skin of water of his horse. When he came back and knelt down handing Cullen the water skin. Cullen sat on the cot and helped Ari sit up, "You need to drink something."

 

Cullen lowered the skin till water caressed Ari's dry and cracked lips. Ari fought it a little moaning moving her head around. Ari's face scrunched with her eyes shut. Cullen tried not to raise his voice to her, "You need water! You'll die without it!"

 

Ari looked at him with angry eyes, "I don't care!"

 

Cullen's face was hit with shock, as he held Ari's hand to his chest. "Never ever say that again!" Cullen scolded, "Maker's Breath Ari, you're my life!"

 

Cullen put the skin down and picked Ari up and moved her into his lap. Her head rested on his right shoulder. Cullen's left hand stroked Ari's cheek softly as he kissed her head. Dorian quietly left the tent in hopes to give them their privacy. Cullen picked up the skin in his hand and brought it up to Ari's lips. Ari turned away from it. Cullen held Ari tight in his arms as the water spilled out from the struggle. Cullen's hand touched Ari's face, it felt so warm and comforting.

 

"Please Sweetheart, Ari I need you to drink. Part of your problem is dehydration. I can help you but only if you work with me." Cullen looked at Ari seeing her eyes were closed. Ari was so tired her head was bobbing backward. Cullen moistened Ari's lips with his fingers. Ari lips rubbed into each other, they craved the water.

 

Ari's eyes opened again fighting the sleep, "Leave me Cullen, the Maker comes for me. I want to go, I want to see my brothers."

 

Cullen's heart stopped and fear shot down his spine as Ari spoke those words. However Cullen wasn't going to let Ari go anywhere. Cullen felt Ari's pulse on her right wrist, it was weakening. Ari was fading into death and that scared Cullen more than anything else. Cullen had to think how to get water into Ari without making things worse.

 

Cullen looked back at Ari, her eyes had closed again. Ari's mouth was open slightly, her breathing labored. Cullen drank from the chalice till his mouth was full of water. Cullen then leaned over Ari and kissed her. Cullen's left hand held her cheek close as he slightly opened her mouth. The water slowly went into her mouth and she slowly drank it.

 

A few times Cullen rose his head because Ari made motions of choking but nothing came up. Cullen kept doing this till his mouth became empty. He wanted Ari to have more but Cullen knew not to push it. He gently picked her up placed her down onto the bed. When Cullen laid Ari down and took off his coat and covered her.

 

***********************************************************************************************

 

_Ari was back in the Free Marches in the Kirkwall. The city was dark of night, the moon was crescent in her waxing phase. She was in the middle of the High Town near the Viscount's keep. She heard voices she didn't know what she'd find she saw a faint light of fire. She heard a man scream in pain, horrible pain. Her nerves tingled as she walked closer. As she walked towards the Chantry she saw Grey Wardens and demons._

 

_They were battling someone but she couldn't tell who. She could hear two men's voices now. Once of the wardens moved aside it was Ael! She cried out in shock. The wardens had knives cutting, slicing at his flesh and armor. He had his sword and shield on him but they were using their own weapons._

 

_She then saw Maxwell and he was battling the demons their magic to rebuff him. Ari cried out for them to stop, both Ael and Maxwell told her to stay away to go back. She ran towards them as one of the wardens stabbed him in the back then as he fell to his knees slit his throat. The blood poured out of him as the mage used to fuel a Pride demon to ripe out of Ael's body like a butterfly out of cocoon. It then grabbed Maxwell and ripped him in half as he screamed in pain. The Demon shrieked at her and she stopped dead in her tracks. She looked up screaming from the horror._

 

_***********************************************************************************************_

 

Cullen was sleeping next Ari on the floor, he had stripped down to his pants. When Cullen heard Ari screaming in absolute terror, he shot up from where he lay. Cullen grabbed Ari's shoulders shook her awake. Ari's opened her eyes as her body sat up in shock. Ari looked at Cullen taking deep breaths.

 

"You're safe. It's alright!" Ari's body began to shake. She grabbed Cullen and just shrieked in terror. Cullen held Ari close to him, "It's alright Ari! You're perfectly safe!"

 

Cullen stroked Ari's hair, "You need to drink and eat something."

 

Suddenly Ari felt an agonizing pain....in her stomach and her body jerked and Ari began to shriek. Cullen looked at his wife horrified, "Ari, what's wrong?" Ari's head felt so light, she wasn't lucid from the fever. Cullen shook his head in confusion as he looked at Ari's body convulsing in pain as he tried to get Ari to lay back down and calm herself.

 

"Ari? What's wrong?" he questioned again.

 

Cullen then felt a shot of ice cold fear go down his spine as he saw blood, a lot of it coming out from between Ari's legs. It seemed to pour out of her like a river. Ari's stomach was cramping so bad it shot flames of pain up her spine and chest.

 

"Maker!" Cullen cried out in panic.

 

Cullen motioned to move away but Ari hung onto him with both hands, tears and fear clearly in her eyes.

 

"I'M IN SO MUCH PAIN! IT HURTS! IT REALLY HURTS!" Ari shrieked.

 

Cullen leaned over Ari to look her in eye, "Where? Where does it hurt Ari?"

 

"MY WHOLE BODY!" she screamed, Ari curled into the fetal position still holding onto her husband. "MY STOMACH!"

 

Cullen looked at Ari trying to stay calm, "I need to get help! I promise you I'll come back!" Cullen moved as he kissed Ari, he looked at her firmly. "I will come back! I need to get you help!"

 

Ari slowly let Cullen go which caused Cullen to run out the tent screaming for a Dorian like a madman. Dorian ran with the Cullen as he then felt a sudden jerk backward as he found himself physically restrained.

 

"Let me go!" Cullen demanded.

 

The shouts of his friends were finally slowly reaching his ears as he shouted, "Let me go!"

 

Cullen then realized the person who was restraining him was Bull, "Let me go, I need to be with my wife!"

 

Cullen was not blind to the blood or the amount of the blood he saw coming out of Ari. Blackwall stood in front of Cullen, as Bull's grip did not waiver.

 

"Commander. Commander, you must calm yourself! You are of no use to your wife in there, you must let Dorian help her." Blackwall looked Cullen in the eye, his voice was a pleading to him to understand, which Blackwall was known for. "We must stay out of their way."

 

Dorian looked at Ari and saw her pants were stained with blood from her groin to her ankles. Dorian looked around and saw no clean linens around except the towel Cullen used to wipe Ari down. Dorian quickly grabbed all the soiled linen exited giving them to Blackwall, who gave the Tevinter a confused look. "What do you want me to do with these?"

 

Dorian gave a agitated look, "Boil all of them, I need sterile linens!"

 

Harding ran up with a stack of clean linens, "Here you go! I just finished this batch!"

 

Dorian snatched them from the dwarf and ran back into the tent.

 

_*****************************************************_

 

An hour passed, Cullen had gone being going mad from hearing Ari scream in pain, and Cullen finally snapped. He got up and walked into the tent, seeing Dorian in between Ari's legs as he had pulled Ari's leather pants off. A linen towel covered Ari's vaginal area, as Dorian tried to wipe the blood off as he attempted to stop the bleeding.

 

Dorian turned his head seeing Cullen looking at him dumbstruck as to what was going on. "Comfort your wife" he instructed throwing his cloth aside as he grabbed a fresh one. Cullen didn't know what was going on but did what Dorian told him to do.

 

Cullen took Ari's left hand and kissed it. "Ari, I came back, Ari!" Cullen wrung out a cloth and wiped Ari's face, chest and arms. "It'll be alright."

 

Dorian looked at Cullen for a moment, "She's delirious with fever Commander, she isn't aware with anything that's going on." Dorian sighed, "It's a blessing really."

 

Cullen didn't find Dorian's tone of voice all that comforting, "What's wrong?" he questioned.

 

Dorian put two fingers from his right hand as his left hand felt her around Ari's wound. Dorian looked at Cullen who was holding his breath, "I am so sorry Commander, best I can tell, your wife is losing the child she was carrying." Dorian pulled out his fingers, "I can feel the head coming out."

 

Cullen's eyes widened, he had no idea Ari was even with child, did she even know?

 

The sight of Cullen at that moment made Dorian's blood run cold. Cullen's face was deathly pale, as the shock of the news was plain on his face. Did Ari even know? Cullen's thoughts ran wildly. Dorian was saddened to see Cullen broken to have such knowledge. Cullen shook his head as he knew he had to focus for Ari's sake.

 

Dorian gave a grim face as he looked at Cullen for a moment, "Keep wiping her down, feeling you touch her seems to keep her calm."

 

Cullen grabbed the cloth in the bowl and wrung it out, he was gentle as he placed it on Ari's forehead. "It's alright Sweetheart, it's alright." Cullen looked at Dorian, who had his right hand Ari's lower stomach. He was careful of Ari's wound as he pushed down every time Ari's stomach contracted. Blood continued to come as Dorian wiped the blood from Ari's legs. He seemed to be waiting for something. "Do you know what you're doing?"

 

Dorian shook his head, "No, i don't. I'm improvising as I go I'm afraid."

 

Cullen just prayed as he continued to aid his wife by wiping her down. "It's alright Ari, I'm here! You're not alone!" Cullen then noticed Dorian grabbing a towel and wrapped something up in it quickly, quietly.

 

"It's over, I'm sorry." Dorian said with a quiet sigh.

 

Cullen felt the air leave his lungs as Dorian put the bloody bundle into an empty bowel next to him. He looked back to see Ari sleeping from fever and the pain.

 

_***********************************************************************************_

 

Ari lay without her pants, a thin sheet doing little to stave out the chill of the tent and cold air. Ari felt a warm feeling of pain in the deepest parts of her bones. Cullen and Dorian had cleaned her up the best they could and since, Ari still had her horrible fever. Cullen had stripped Ari down in hopes to help her fever to break.

 

Ari's lips quivered, "Cullen."

 

Cullen rose his head from where it lay on the edge of her cot as he held her hand. He saw Ari coming around as she moved her head and her grip on his hand tightened. Cullen sat up on his knees as leaned over Ari gently touching her head. "I'm here Ari." he told her gently. Cullen smiled at his wife as he gently moved stray hairs out of her face. "You're awake, thank the Maker!"

 

Ari had been so consumed in fever she didn't notice Cullen's rather dramatic entrance into the tent in his earlier arrival. However none of it mattered right now, right now they could be together. Ari saw their blood soaked towels huddled into a ball near the entrance of the tent. Ari's heart froze to see the blood all over them. She saw Dorian washing his bloody hands in a bowl of water as another bowl next to her with small towels inside, stained with blood.

 

"Ah you're awake Inquistor, that's good." said Dorian as he grabbed a cloth to wipe his hands dry. "It appears your fever broke, which is also good."

 

Ari was so sore she wasn't understanding why, "What happened? Why are you here?" she questioned in a raspy tone.

 

Cullen held Ari's left hand tight to his chest, "You were shot in the stomach with an arrow by a Darkspawn. You were delirious with fever when I got to you." Cullen looked at Dorian, "Dorian has been fighting to keep you alive till your fever broke."

 

Ari shook her head, "Fever? What fever?"

 

Cullen knew Ari wouldn't be totally lucid after her fever broke and that was fine with him as long she was okay. "You caught a fever from your wound and have been unconscious for days. You almost died Ari." Cullen told her.

 

Ari's eyes focused on the bowl with the bloody towels, "What's in the bowl?"

 

Cullen shook his head as tears threatened to burst from his eyes, "Ari, you need to rest."

 

Ari wasn't going to have it, "What is in the bowl?" she snapped.

 

Cullen looked at Ari as he hushed her gently, "The arrow pierced your womb Ari...it caused you to...miscarry." Ari's body froze as her eyes went automatically dead as tears exploded from her eyes. It was the reaction Cullen knew she'd have.

 

Ari shook her head in disbelief, "No! NO! NO!" she shrieked, tears exploded from her eyes as Cullen gently hushed her. "I couldn't have been!"

 

Cullen's eyes filled with tears, "Ari"

 

Ari struggled to sit up as Cullen's right hand stroked her sweat soaked hair, he didn't want her to sit up with her wounds; Cullen held Ari gently in his arms as she screamed. "No! I didn't know! I didn't know!"

 

Cullen continued to hush Ari as he kissed her head, Ari's hand clung onto Cullen left arm. "It's alright Ari, it's alright!" Ari's screams turned into slight cries as he held onto his wife. Cullen was determined to bring his wife comfort as she wept for a child she didn't know she had, till it was gone.

 

*****************************************************************

 

When Ari finally fell asleep Cullen let go of Ari's hand as he leaned over and kissed her forehead, which was now cool. Cullen then stood up and walked over to the bowl, his curiosity had finally gotten the better of him. He was about to look into them but Dorian put his hand over Cullen's, causing Cullen to look at him.

 

Dorian shook his head, "I wouldn't advise it." he warned.

 

Cullen took a moment to consider Dorian's words but he had to know, he had to know if what he saw was true, that they lost a child they didn't even know had existed. Cullen slowly moved the towels as his heart threatened to pound out of his chest. Within a second, Cullen's eyes filled with tears as he saw a small and frail infant that could fit in the palm of his hand. It was no bigger than a pear, paper thin skin which caused every bone to be seen, all bloody, with very thin limbs. It had the look of a boy to Cullen, as he struggled not to go into a full blown sob. Cullen saw where the arrow had pierced his son's chest, killing him.

 

Dorian saw Cullen take the bundle gently out of the bowl and brought it close to his chest to hold in his arms. It broke the Tevinter's heart to see Cullen so broken. Of course Dorian didn't think he'd fair much better if he was in the situation. Cullen took great care to adjust the linen around the body so he could see his son better.

 

Tears exploded from Cullen's eyes as he fell to his knees and bent forward. "Andraste preserve me!" he quietly sobbed. Cullen's left hand gently took some of the fabric and covered his son. He couldn't take it anymore as he cried out some what.

 

Dorian squatted down in front of Cullen, "Let me prepare your child properly for our trip back to Skyhold." Dorian offered.

 

Cullen gave Dorian a distrustful look, "What are you intending to do?" he questioned as he used his left hand to wipe away his tears.

 

Dorian gave a snort, "I'm not going to do anything perverse if that's what you're thinking." Dorian's face softened, "I'm what's called a Mortalitasi. It's my job to guard the dead and make sure all proper rights are attended to. That no spirit seeks to enter this body and that it's own soul reaches the Maker."

 

Cullen realized Dorian wanted to protect his child and ensure that his son's soul would reach the Maker's side. Now he felt like an ass, which caused Cullen to rub the back of his neck as he sat back onto his legs. "I'm sorry Dorian."

 

Dorian gave a small smile, "Apologizes are not necessary, I have a thick skin and it will take a lot more before an ex-templar can offend me, I assure you. I understand your reluctance however, as not all know what I do and why I do it. I respect you and your wife enough to do this."

 

Cullen's eyes softened, "Thank you."

 

Dorian gave a nod as he took gently took the tiny bundle from Cullen's arms with great care. Dorian then stood up and exited the tent and left Cullen and Ari alone. Cullen looked over to his wife as he saw her thighs were still stained with blood down to her mid inner thighs, as she held herself as she slept. Cullen got on the opposite side of Ari's cot and sat down.

 

Cullen sighed, reaching out his hand and brushing the sweaty strands of Ari's snow white hair, out of her face. Cullen traced the curves of Ari's face with his fingers. Cullen couldn't believe he hadn't noticed till now how Ari's hair had grown since they had first met, at one point it was only down passed her shoulders but now it fell down to Ari's shoulder blades in waves, framing her beautiful face. A tear fell from Ari's closed eyes, going over Ari's ghostly pale skin, her tears disappearing in her swollen, dehydrated lips.

 

Cullen sighed for what felt the millionth time, unsure of what to do. He so desperately wanted to bring his wife comfort, he didn't know how long it would be before Ari would wake again. He just prayed when she did her fever would still be gone and she'd let him comfort her.

 

"Cullen," Ari's voice came as a raspy whisper. Her right hand reached up to Cullen's which was on her face, "I...I am so sorry." she said tearfully.

 

Understanding washed through Cullen, "Oh, Sweet Heart. It wasn't your fault."

 

"Wasn't it?" She cried, "I...could have...should have..." there was no way for Ari to finish her sentence.

 

Cullen's heart broke as he watched his wife plagued with heart felt grief and guilt. Cullen gently held onto Ari's hand gently as he laced their fingers together and leaned his forehead onto hers, unable to do much else.

 

"Ari..." Cullen called softly.

 

Ari wheezed as she coughed through the tears, unable to say anything back. Ari was just so very cold, as her body shivered. Cullen immidiately brought his coat up as he felt Ari shaking up to her shoulders and put a pillow behind her. Cullen was mindful of Ari's tenderness, he slowly sat Ari up and had her lean against his chest, as he sat next her. Cullen gently held Ari close as he pulled off his shirt shared some of his body heat to Ari's freezing body, and laid a blanket over them. They sat there for what felt like years, as Ari slowly quieted, although the pain still lingered. Ari's stomach was now even more sore from the contractions that expelled their baby out of her. Ari leaned against her husband, allowing herself to find comfort from him.

 

"Come on Sweetheart, try and sleep." Cullen encouraged gently.

 

Cullen buried his face in Ari's hair and breathed her scent in, "Do I have the taint?" Ari felt Cullen shake his head, "No," his voice hoarse, "the infection from the arrow caused a bad fever which caused..." Cullen took in a shaking breath.

 

Ari felt dampness on her shoulder and knew Cullen was crying, "Did...did you know?" he questioned softly.

 

A hoarse sob made its way up Ari's throat, "No. I wish I had, I would have been more careful."

 

The hands that desperately clung to her husband, shook as Ari started to curse at herself and being angry. Ari could feel this grave loss in her soul. Ari could hear herself growing louder distantly, the image in her mind of what could have been devastated Ari so badly that she wasn't aware of her husband's voice, the chill of the night air or even the ache in her abdomen. Ari's breathing came quicker and her eyes bled tears asall of the Western Approach echoed with a sorrowful shriek.


	22. Time Heals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen tries to help his wife recover from the loss of their child....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song was also sung by: Jonny Rees aka: Greg Ellis, the voice of Cullen
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-xcJ7NhTiw&index=1&list=PLQawUJWxcTw5PG9ejU6JFuYHwwezpJl40

Night fell upon Skyhold by the time Cullen, Dorian and the others had returned to Skyhold. Ari was sleeping in Cullen's arms as they rode in. It took fourteen days to arrive since Cullen's horse had to run at a pace that was safe for Ari. She'd been sleeping mostly since they left the Western Approach. Dorian would make stops to make frequent checks of her wound and address them accordingly.  When they finally arrived the moon was high as crickets could be heard in the air. When they arrived at the barn, Dorian dismounted his horse first and helped Cullen dismount with Ari in his arms. Ari's complexion was still pale but at least they were finally home.

 

When Cullen entered the main hall it was dead quiet only a few guards were on duty. This was perfect because no one could see or bother them about Ari's condition. They were able to go up into Ari's bedchambers with minimal fuss. Dorian was the first to be up the stairs as he held open the door for Cullen and still go on ahead to pull the bed covers down. Cullen was gentle as he laid Ari on the bed as a moan escaped her. Dorian sat on the edge of the bed and examined the wound a final time before he healed it completely. He then looked at Cullen, "I'm going to get a healer to take a look at her." 

 

Cullen nodded as Dorian took his leave as he knelt down next to his wife. His right hand gently held Ar's cheek, "Ari, sweetheart we home." Ari barely opened her eyes to look at her husband. Cullen sat next to her as held her hand, "Maker please keep her with me, don't call her to your side just yet." he whispered. 

 

After a few moments Dorian came back up with a male healer, he had a small box in his hands as he walked over to Cullen and Ari. Cullen got up as the man leaned over to gently open each of Ari's eyes to get a look at them. He then lifted Ari's shirt and lowered her pants enough to get a proper look at the dressing and remove it. He looked at the wound as he seemed to give sounds of approval. Cullen waited on baited breath as the man seemed to take bloody forever, in his opinion. 

 

The man looked at Dorian, "You attended to the Inquisitor's wounds?" he questioned. 

 

Dorian looked at Cullen before looking at the man, "Yes, I did what of it?"

 

The man shook his head, "Nothing, you did an excellent job."

 

Dorian gave a dismissive look, "But of course, why would I do any less?"

 

Cullen growled at Dorian's arrogance, "My wife?" he questioned. The healer took out a few herbs and oils and made them into a poultice. "Lord Pavus did a remarkable job. There is no sign of infection and minimal swelling. I'm putting together a poultice for you put on the Inquisitor for the night. It will aid in the healing process and reduce the swelling further."

 

Cullen took a sigh of relief as he lowered his arms, he walked over to the man as he put the poultice directly on the wound itself. The wound would leave a scar since Dorian had to close it slowly but to Cullen that wasn't a concern. The healer then took off the bandages that Dorian had wrapped on Ari and put fresh ones on. When he was done the man looked at Cullen, "I will check on her in the morning, till then she needs her rest." 

 

Cullen gave a nod as he watched the man leave, Dorian noticed the man giving him a sideways glance before looking back at Cullen sitting on the edge of the bed. Cullen gently took Ari's left hand and kissed it before leaning over and kissed her lips. Cullen then looked  back at Dorian, "Thank you Dorian, if it wasn't for you my wife wouldn't be here." 

 

Dorian gave small nod as was about to leave, "I wish to bury my son in the morning, I will get Mother Giselle and see to it that he is buried with Ari's brothers." Dorian walked over to Cullen and put his left hand on Cullen's shoulder. "I will meet you there. I have your son wrapped and prepared." Cullen nodded as he struggled to keep a calm face, his heart ached and Dorian knew it. "I will see you in the morning Commander, good night."

 

Cullen nodded, "Goodnight Dorian."

 

When Cullen heard the door shut he slowly broke down, he put his head on Ari's as he wept. It took everything he had to keep himself restrained and calm through out the whole ordeal and now he was able to let it all go. The fear and stress of almost losing his wife, the loss of his first child, all of it. He was grateful beyond measure that Ari would live even if it would take her a while to recover. At this point Cullen could care less about the Inquisition if it had lost her, at the moment he was being entirely selfish and rejoiced at the fact his wife was still his and alive. Cullen knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep for the night as he wanted to watch over Ari and make sure nothing happened but for even that, he was grateful.

 

******************************************************

 

_Screaming, clawing the bed sheets as Ari could barely focus on what was going on around her. Images flashed as healers ran around as her stomach ached, cramped up like never before. Ari could barely understand what midwife was telling her to do._

 

_'Push? Push what?' she thought to herself._

 

_Red hot pain shot up Ari's back and chest as an urge in her lower abdomen took over, as if she had to go to the bathroom. When Ari pushed the pain didn't feel as bad. Ari's vision fought to see what was happening clearly, she could see an old woman between her legs and Ari couldn't understand why._

 

_'Cullen? Where was Cullen? He promised to come back.'_

 

_Ari gave one big push as she shrieked in pain and in an instant the pain subsided. Ari fought for breath as sweat dripped off her forehead and a healer wiped her forehead with a cool cloth. Ari sat up on her elbows as she could see a tiny figure being laid down as the midwife used her knife to cut something._

 

_Ari took a breath, "What is it?" the midwife said nothing as she wrapped it in a towel. "What is it?" Ari shrieked demanding an answer. Ari sat up further holding her knees and the midwife tried to rush off the bundle in a bowl. Ari quickly grabbed the bowl from a healer. The midwife looked at Ari gently, "It's your baby, my lady."_

 

_Ari's heart froze as the air left her lungs, "What?" Ari shook her head, "No, I wasn't pregnant! I couldn't be!"_

 

_Ari was weak, tired as she struggled for breath, as her fingers from her right hand as she removed towel to reveal it's contents. Ari shrieked in horror..._

 

*******************************************

 

Ari's eyes snapped open as she gasped for breath, gulping huge amounts of air. Cullen sat up from the bed as he helped Ari turn onto her back. Ari saw Cullen looking at her gently, "It's alright Ari, you were dreaming." he told her as he stroked her head.

 

Cullen had only just returned from the baby's burial with Dorian, the baby was laid to rest between Ari's brothers. Dorian had wrapped the infant in linen with markings which were seals to ward off any and all spirits. Cullen put his son in a small casket and placed it in the ground. Mother Giselle gave the baby the proper prayers and blessings to ensure the baby's soul would reach the Maker's side. Once he was back in his quarters he decided to lay down for a nap.

 

Ari sobbed, "I dreamed of him again! I dreamt of seeing our baby for the first time." Ari's eyes were filled with tears as she broke into tears as Cullen cuddled her into his arms. Cullen gently leaned back as he hushed Ari, kissing her head as he rubbed her upper right arm. "They were going to take him away without me seeing him or even knowing!" Ari looked at Cullen with angry eyes as she sat up looking at him. "Where were you? Why didn't you come back?"

 

Cullen knew Ari's dream was just that, he knew full well Ari was too sick to remember what really happened. Ari had been waking up on and off the whole night, always the same dream. "I was was there Ari," Cullen's eyes softened as he gently stroked Ari's cheek. "you just don't remember because you were delirious with fever."

 

Cullen watched as Ari laid back on the bed with her back facing him as she cried. Cullen laid on his left side as he held his wife as she sobbed. "I GAVE BIRTH ALONE!" Cullen had Ari sit up again as he wrapped his arms around her. He was desperate to give any kind of comfort, at this point. "WITHOUT YOU THERE! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE!" Ari screamed as her right hand clawed at Cullen's forearm. Cullen wanted to rip himself apart because of this dream, it was Ari's truth. To have Ari think she was alone as she gave birth to their still born son, was too much. Cullen kept his hold on his wife as he rocked her and calmly hushed Ari as she wept from the pain.

 

******************************************************

 

 

Cullen had been tending to his wife for several days, he wouldn't leave Ari's side, he refused to. Even as Ari cursed at Cullen for not coming back as promised. Ari couldn't seem to stop crying as the images of her still born infant haunted her. Ari blamed herself for what happened to their child. If she'd been more careful and aware of her surroundings, none of this would have happened. Cullen on the other hand blamed what happened in the Western Approach for his child's death. The trauma of the arrow and the fever was too much for Ari's body to handle and something had to give.

 

In all truth and honesty Cullen couldn't say that in something giving he was glad to have kept his wife. Children could always come later, once Ari healed.

 

From what the healers told Cullen they figured that the baby had been conceived at Halamshiral. Ari's failure to notice her condition may have been do to stress, not feeling any tell tale symptoms and the fact her clothes still fit.

 

Cullen lifted Ari into his arms as her eyes were swollen from crying all night long. Ari had slept for maybe about an hour before she woke up again and sobbed again. Cullen wasn't sure what Ari would do since she had the lethal skills that she did. However Cullen didn't want to take any chances, so he removed anything that could be a potential weapon out of their room.

 

Cullen gently lowered Ari into the tub and washed her. Ari was still bloody and disheveled, refusing to clean up, refusing wash off the blood and horror of that night. Since their return, Cullen had left Ari alone for a little while to let her grieve, however now she needed to clean up and start to heal. In getting her clean, Cullen was hoping Ari would feel better. Cullen gave a gentle smile as he remembered the night Ari took care of him when he had his lyrium withdrawal. Cullen didn't remember much of anything but, he remembered Ari gently washing him. He felt the love as Ari touched him, washing his hair and body. Cullen remembered a song that he'd never heard before. He guessed Ari sang it to him as she washed him, a song called: Lion of Ferelden.

 

Now it was Cullen's turn to take care of her, Ari just seemed to stare out into space. Cullen said nothing, he knew nothing he could say would help Ari right now. Ari knew Cullen was there and to her that was all that was needed. Even if it was to scream and yell at, Ari could feel the love Cullen had for her through his touch.

 

Cullen lifted Ari's left hand out of the water and washed the blood off. Ari felt Cullen wash the blood between her thighs, to which Cullen saw Ari's fingers grab him which caused him to look at her. The tears threatened to run down Ari's cheeks, she struggled to speak but couldn't. Cullen knew what she wanted and he stood up and dropped his pants. Cullen then helped Ari move forward as he got in behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Cullen kissed the right side of Ari's head as she couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

 

Cullen softly sang to Ari, it was something Cullen personally wrote for Ari but hadn't gotten a chance to sing it to her. Cullen wasn't a poet or a song writer by any means and it took him months for him to write it. Late nights of writing, rewriting, crumpled papers on the desk and floor as he fought to find each word. He named the song after he first knew Ari was the one, the one for him.

 

Cullen named it: I Have and Always Will.

"Darling, we're both scared

But where love is, fear won't tread

All of these friends here agree

We're right where we should be"

 

Cullen gently stroked Ari's head as he laid his head on hers:  


"Underneath all you're white

 

Ari knew Cullen meant her hair, but Cullen also meant her purity

 

My Lady, My Love, My Bride"

 

Ari felt Cullen's arms hold her snugly as he sang:

 

"In your darkest hours

Will I love you still?

I have and I always will"

 

Cullen felt Ari's curl into a smile which gave Cullen hope:  


"I guess it's because I just do

Following heaven's clues

This is a big mystery

How I found you found me

Underneath all you're white

My Lady, My Love, My Bride

In your darkest hours

Will I love you still?

I have and I always will

And you are changing now

Your part of me somehow

And I will never be alone"

 

Ari truly felt the truth as her heart felt meaning in Cullen's words.  


"In your darkest hours

Will I love you still?

I have and I always will

I have and I always will"

***********************************************

 

Cullen went go out after Ari was washed and had fallen asleep, he was hoping to get a few things done as she slept. Cullen was greeted by a whole bunch of people at their bed chamber door that led into the main hall. Cullen roared at them to get back and even saw Josephine was one of them.

 

"How is the Inquisitor doing Commander?" Josephine inquired.

 

Cullen shook his head as he looked at Josephine harshly, "How do you think she's doing Ambassador? How would you be if you lost your child?" Josephine felt extremely dumb for asking the question. 

 

Josephine looked to the side as she bit her lip and then looked back at Cullen. "We have delegates and dignitaries who are waiting to meet with her."

 

Cullen spun around causing Josephine to freeze, "You're going to tell them to wait" Cullen started to approach Josephine, causing her to walk backwards, "that the Inquisitor is ill or indisposed or anything you can think of to tell them!" Cullen cocked his head to the left as he pointed at Josephine. "Ari has barely regained her mind." he snarled, "If you even think of bothering Ari with anything, I will burn your portal desk. Quill and all!" Cullen walked away from Josephine and headed out of the Main Hall.

 

Josephine's eyes had popped out of shock, "Understood, and Commander-" Cullen stopped and turned to look at her, he could her searching for the right words. All she think of was, "I'm truly sorry."

 

Cullen sighed, "It just wasn't meant to be."

 

Cullen then left to go down the stairs into the Main Hall. Cullen took it as a sign from the Maker that it wasn't meant to be yet. Cullen walked into the medical clinic and pushed a healer who treated his wife when they returned to Skyhold into the wall. He had to know if Ari could ever have children again. He feared she might not be able to after taking an arrow like she did to her womb.

 

Cassandra found Cullen barking at the poor man desperate for answers. "Cullen? What in the Maker's name are you doing?"

 

Cullen turned his head slightly as he looked at Cassandra, the healer was in the corner of the room unable to leave it. He was scared out of his wits. "I'm asking his man things that I need to know about my wife Cassandra, I believe I am entitled to do so." Cullen snarled.

 

Cassandra looked at the healer, "What is wrong with the Inqusitor? Has her fever returned?"

 

The Healer looked at her and shook his head, "Nothing, she'll recover, Monsieur Pavus did a very good job tending to the Inquisitor's wounds."

 

Cullen looked at the man, "I want to know! Tell me! Will my wife be able to have anymore children?"

 

Cassandra was in shock, "Cullen! You should be thankful nothing happened to her. That she's still with us, you. Is her being able to bare children really that important?"

 

Cullen gave Cassandra a hard look, "NO, it's not!" he snapped, he pointed his right index finger to the ground. "I will be happy for the rest of my days if I just have Ari" Cullen looked away from Cassandra "...but..."

 

Cassandra looked at Cullen curiously, "But?"

 

Cullen sighed in frustration, "I know Ari, I know her heart!" Cullen growled as he walked over to Cassandra, "She wants to have children, it means  _everything_  to her. She wants a separate life for herself and for me outside of our current roles. This is the one thing she wants most and I will do everything I can for her to have it." Cassandra wasn't surprised at the fire and the passion Cullen had for Ari's happiness.

 

Cullen's face saddened a little, "If Ari can't, it'll destroy her and I don't know if we'll ever get her back." Cullen sighed as he rubbed his neck, "Ari's borderline as it is, it would destroy me, if I could never have her spirit fully return to me, or the Inquisition for that matter."

 

Cassandra looked that the healer nearly pissing himself in the corner. "Well? Will she?"

 

The man looked at Cassandra, "Yes, after the Inquisitor finishes bleeding and her body heals, it's best for her body if you wait a few months."

 

Cullen sighed of relief as he left with Cassandra hot on his heals, "Cullen you can't..."

 

Cullen snapped around, "What, can't blame myself?"

 

Cassandra just watched Cullen as he vented his anger, "Of course I do, to a point, I always will! I'm the Commander of Ari's army and her husband, her safety is my highest priority!" Cullen shook his head, "I should have been there to protect her." he then looked back at Cassandra, "But you know who I really blame for this? The damn Wardens and that Tevinter Magister of theirs! If they hadn't listened that damn apostate's advice, Ari wouldn't have gone out there and gotten shot!" Cullen growled as he took a few steps forward looking Cassandra dead in the eye. "This is why the wardens should be put into a check! Their damn lawlessness can't be left unchecked forever! They need to be held accountable for what they do! And if no one will then, I guess that only leaves me! I will never hold Ari accountable for this but, I can blame the wardens," Cullen sighed as he took a moment, "they killed the child Ari carried."

 

Cassandra then watched Cullen walk off, she knew that Cullen would calm down as Ari's condition improved but he'd still be angry about this for a long time. Cassandra also knew that if Cullen got a hold of the Magister, not even the Maker himself would be able to stop Cullen from dispensing justice.

 

****************************************************

 

Ari was out on the balcony looking at the view as Cullen came back. Ari had knelt down putting her praying hands against the banister. She'd lowered her head onto her hands and prayed. Ari prayed to the Maker that once again he'd let her womb be filled.

 

"Sweetheart?"

 

Ari shocked turned around, she wiped the tears from her eyes. "How long have you been standing there?"

 

Cullen smiled, "Not long, did he answer you?"

 

Ari tried not to cry, "I don't know." Ari told him snuggling into this arms, Cullen held her close.

 

It had been torture to watch Ari be alright one minute and, a wreck the next. Cullen knew it was from Ari's body slowly going back to normal but still it was tough. Ari still didn't go outside as she didn't want to see everyone's sympathetic faces. She knew there were matters waiting for her but still she couldn't handle any of it right now.

 

Ari walked back inside and sat on the bed as Cullen followed her a little. "How are you feeling?"

 

Ari huffed a little, "Our child leaks out of me and you ask me that?" Ari narrowed her eyes, "How do you think I feel? I failed you and I should whip myself for this!"

 

Cullen knelt down shaking his head, "It wasn't your fault Ari." Cullen held onto Ari's hands tight as he kissed them. "Besides you could never fail me no matter how hard you try." Cullen's eyes burned with conviction, "You didn't know Ari, if you had known things would have been different. For the love of the Maker, it wasn't your fault."

 

Ari shook her head, "What did they do with him?"

 

Cullen look surprised as he shook his head. "How?" Cullen had never mentioned that their baby had been a boy. He was afraid the pain would be too much for Ari, if she knew.

 

Tears poured down Ari's cheeks, as she gave a gentle smile. "Dorian came up a little bit ago and told me everything." she looked at her hands, which were in her lap. "He told me that you had arrived earlier that morning and tended to me, even in my fevered state. That as I lost our child, you staid the whole time. You even were determined to look at the baby, even in his gross condition and ensured nothing would happen to his body." Ari blinked several times quickly to prevent her tears from falling. "What did they do with him?" She asked tearfully.

 

Cullen gently squeezed Ari's hand, "It's alright Ari, I saw to it that he was buried in the garden, between your brothers."

 

Ari nodded in agreement as she looked away for a moment. "Was he given the proper prayers and rights?"

 

Cullen nodded as he sat next to Ari, "Yes, he's with the Maker Sweetheart." Ari smiled as she nodded, "I want to see him." Cullen looked at his wife surprised, "You...want to see him?" Ari nodded as she wiped away her tears, her make up had long sense come off leaving swollen, red eyes to be seen. She gave her husband a desperate look as she clutched on to Cullen's hands desperately. "Please, I have to see for myself. It will give me closure." That was all Cullen had to hear for him to agree, anything that would give her peace, he'd see it done. Ari still held onto Cullen's hands as he motioned to stand. He looked at his wife, "I don't want to see or deal with anyone, I can't handle seeing their eyes. Or Josephine bugging me about affairs that need to be attended to. I can't handle anything right now."

 

Cullen kissed his wife's forehead, "I will see to it don't worry Ari."

 

After Cullen cleared the main hall and the garden he came back to retrieve Ari, it was a slow decent as Ari felt huge amounts of anxiety. She was afraid to see people's faces, their eyes showing sympathy and revealing that they knew what happened to her.  Cullen opened the door and Ari was relieved to see that the main hall was empty. She walked with him to the garden, however when they stepped onto the grass Ari stopped. Cullen looked back at Ari and saw that she was rethinking her decision. Cullen was gentle as he held his wife as he kissed her head. He rubbed her shoulders, "It'll be alright, we'll take it slow."

 

After a moment Ari continued to walk forward as Cullen kept his right arm around Ari's shoulders. When got close enough for Ari to look between her brother's burial mounds, she saw a fresh small mound. Ari broke down but Cullen kept a firm hold onto his wife she didn't collapse. When they were in front of the grave, there was a small floral wreath around it as small marker was at the head of it.

 

It read: Colin Rutherford

 

Ari feel to her knees as leaned forward as she screamed in grief, Cullen had a hard time keeping himself composed as he heard his wife's screams. After a moment Cullen cleared his throat, "I hope giving him a name was alright, I'm sorry I didn't consult you."

 

Ari rose her head from the ground as she wiped her tears, she shook her head, "It's alright, I like it." Cullen felt a weight lift off his shoulders, normally he would name his child without consulting Ari but she was in no shape to give an opinion and Cullen wasn't going to bury his son without a name.

 

Cullen knelt down next to his wife and stroked Ari's hair as he smiled. "I want to take you somewhere."

 

Ari looked at Cullen surprised, "Now?" she narrowed her eyes, "Even thought I treated you horribly?"

 

Cullen gave a small sigh, "Ari, you weren't lucid, you had a horrible fever. Frankly I'm surprised you remember as much as you do."

 

Ari broke down, "I'm so sorry, I treated you so horribly! You've been nothing but good to me! You have every right to leave me, I'm so ashamed!"

 

Cullen kissed Ari's head, as he stood up as he held Ari in his arms. "Ari nothing will make me leave you, besides I'm you're husband. If you didn't abuse me once in a while, I'd doubt your sincerity in loving me." he teased. Ari wept as Cullen kissed her eyes in an attempt to get her to stop crying. "We have dealings in Ferelden, I was hoping you'd want to accompany me." Cullen held Ari's head close to his chest, "It'll be good for you."

 

Ari nodded gently with a smile and Cullen felt hope coming back. "Good, I will make the necessary arrangements."

 

When they exited from the main hall and into the courtyard. A horse was already prepared and waiting. Cullen got on the horse and then pulled Ari up behind him. He then kicked the horse to have it gallop off.

 

******************************************************

 

They rode till they got to a misty water front in Ferelden. There were lush green hills around and trees. Cullen got off the horse and helped Ari down. They were close to Honnleth where Cullen used to live with his family before, he went for Templar training. Cullen led Ari to a dock as they walked on it, Ari tried to see passed the fog to the other side.

 

"Where are we?" she questioned.

 

Cullen turned his head to look at Ari but then continued down to the end of the dock.

 

"I wanted to take you away from Skyhold for a little while. I know we have some sad memories about our child and people are practically beating down the door to our chambers to find out about your welfare. I had to post guards at our doors."

 

Cullen saw the pain in Ari's eyes still, "I wanted to take you away from all that, if only for a moment." They stopped at the end of the dock, "I grew up not far from here."

 

Cullen leaned against one of the four foot posts, he crossed his left leg over his right. "This place was always quiet." Ari marveled at its beauty.

 

Reeds and lily pads sticking out of the water. Ari looked at Cullen, "Did you come here often?"

 

Cullen looked out over the water, "I loved my siblings, but they were very loud." he looked at Ari holding her hand "I would come here often to clear my head." Cullen gave a slight laugh, "Of course I knew they would find me eventually."

 

Ari turned her body to look at Cullen better, "You were happy here?"

 

Cullen smiled as he looked at Ari then out at the lake as he took her hand, "I was, I still am."

 

Ari looked out over the water closing her eyes, she struggled to hold back tears. "What will happen if I can't..." she couldn't even finish her sentence the thought scared her too much.

 

Cullen stood up straight, this caught his complete attention. Cullen smiled as he looked at her, "I talked to the healer before we left. He told me after you get some proper rest we can try again. You can still have children sweetheart, we can try again."

 

Cullen saw the light come back to Ari's eyes slowly. Ari looked at him, "What?"

 

Cullen sighed rubbing the back of his neck, "I talked to the healer and he says that you can still have children."

 

Ari began to cry happy tears which made her husband smile. Cullen was happy to see a change in them and their meaning.

 

Ari looked at Cullen, "After we deal with the Wardens in Adamant promise me we can try again."

 

Cullen smiled as his his crooked index finger against Ari's cheek. "Of course."

 

Cullen looked at Ari pulling her hand causing her to come closer. Cullen had his right hand closed but his fingers caressed Ari's right cheek and wiped the tear from her cheek.

 

Cullen then looked out at the water, "The last time I was here was when I left for templar training."

 

Ari put her right hand on top of Cullen's and looked out at the water. Cullen opened his right hand, "My brother gave me this." It was a coin with Andraste on it. "It happened to be in his pocket but he said it was for luck. Templars are not supposed to carry such things." Cullen looked at Ari "Our faith should see us through."

 

Ari knew that all too well, when Ael left for Templar training his father let him take a copy of the Chant of Light, a crock of cheese and half a loaf of bread.

 

Ari smiled at Cullen, "A little luck can't hurt now and then." Cullen smiled looking at the coin, "I suppose not." Cullen looked at her "I should have died during the Blight, or at Kirkwall, or Haven take your pick!" He looked at the coin again, "Yet I made it back here."

 

Ari smiled seeing such a small thing brought him comfort. Cullen looked at Ari and placed the coin into her right hand, "Humor me" he closed her hand with the coin inside of it.

 

"We don't know what you'll face before the end. This can't hurt." Ari looked at Cullen confused, "What about you? Don't you need it?"

 

Cullen smiled kissing her forehead, "I have you, I have all the luck I need." Ari opened her hand looking at it.

 

_Was he giving it to her so she could have faith that she could get pregnant again? To have faith in herself that she could beat Corypheus?_

 

Ari could feel the warmth come from it because it came from Cullen. Ari felt the fears she had, had since the Western Approach, her father it was all finally leaving her. Ari was starting to feel like her old self. Cullen had magic in him he just didn't know it.

 

Ari looked at Cullen, "I'll keep it safe." Cullen took his left hand and pulled Ari in close, "Good, I know it's foolish but I'm glad."

 

Ari then took off Ael's pendant from her neck and placed it around Cullen's. "I want you to have this for luck. I want to know my brother is protecting you, his brother of the order, a fellow knight in the service of our Lady."

 

Cullen smiled as his eyes honeycombed, "I will always treasure it and honor him the best way I can in Andraste's service and in yours."

 

They then softly kissed each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes:
> 
> I Have and Always Will
> 
> by: David Barnes
> 
> I don't know who owns or has copyrights to this song but I do give credit to the original artist.


	23. Adamant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari meets up with Morrigan and her son, she then leads her army to deal with the wardens at Adamant.

When Cullen and Ari returned to Skyhold she decided to take a walk in Skyhold's garden and visit her brothers. Ari had a statue of Andraste commissioned to be place between their graves. It looked like the one inside the chapel with her hands held up with her palms facing up. Ari noticed that below the statue in between the graves was a fresh burial mound, at the head of it was a small plaque that read: Colin Rutherford, may you always be in the Maker's light. Ari laid flowers on each one of the graves before she wiped away her tears.

 

 Ari decided to make the garden a sanctuary for those who sought solace with the Maker and Andraste. She also made part of it a working nursery for the herbal needs of the healers for the clinic.

 

"You are the Inquisitor!"

 

Ari turned around seeing a young human boy the look of nine. He had pale skin, brown hair and dark eyes. His clothes were very nice.

 

Ari nodded the boy shook his head, "I thought you'd be scarier, Mother said you were scary."

 

Ari looked around to see if she could find his mother. She was curious to see who she was. She looked back at him "Some people seem to think I'm the most frightening thing in the world." she teased.

 

The boy shook his head, "Mother says they would think the same thing about me, if they knew."

 

Ari couldn't possibly think why anyone would think he was frightening. The boy tilted his head as he looked at her, "Those people haven't met you, have they?"

 

_She wasn't really all that scary was she, once people got to know her._

 

Ari stood onto her feet as Morrigan came walking up to them. She looked at the bo,y "Kieran, are you bothering the Inquisitor?" the boy looked at her shaking his head. "Of course not!"

 

He pointed with his right hand to Ari's marked hand. "Did you see what's on her hand mother?"

 

_Mother? This boy was Morrigan's son?_

 

Morrigan looked at him then at her with a smile, "I did see" She looked back at her son "It's time to return to your studies little man."

 

Kieran groaned with disappointment at that thought. Morrigan urged him on, he then walked off.

 

Morrigan gave a joyful giggle, "My son, never where you expect him to be naturally!"

 

Ari looked at Morrigan curiously, "I didn't know you had a son."

 

Morrigan cocked her head to the left, "Why would you? I take great pains that my own reputation won't affect him in any way. To most in the in the Imperial court he's just a quiet and well-spoken lad. Perhaps the heir of some distant family, but he goes where I go."

 

Morrigan shook her head, "Worry not Inquisitor Kieran is a curious boy but seldom troublesome."

 

Ari wondered about his father, "Will his Father be joining us as well?"

 

Morrigan shook her head, "I have raised Kieran on my own for quite some time now. As was my preference from the start. So is but the two of us Inquisitor."

 

Morrigan looked around her surroundings, "Your fortress is a large place and you'll scarce notice our presence."

 

Ari smiled, "He seems like a fine young man."

 

Morrigan's face slightly soured, "But not the sort might expect like a woman like me to raise?"

 

Ari looked at her curiously. She would never judge, everyone was entitled to raise their child anyway they wanted regardless of appearances. A King could raise a horrible and wicked monster while a pauper could raise a fine and noble child.

 

Morrigan hung her head, "No son of mine will be raised in a marsh bereft of contact of the outside world." Morrigan looked at Ari, "His future will be difficult enough without my adding to his burden."

 

Morrigan looked at Ari curiously, "To think until recently this place stood decrepit." She looked all round Skyhold in wonder. "Occupied only by the desperate and the lost." She looked back at her "Now its party to events to shake the world. I wonder if it is pleased."

 

Ari looked Morrigan, "It sounds like you've heard of Skyhold before?"

 

Morrigan looked at her, "This fortress was built upon a sight holy to the ancient elves. They called it: Tarasyl'an (The place where the sky is kept) It is said that from here they reached up from the Heavens to bring them down to rest. They abandoned it as did the humans who came after them. Bone's laid upon bones, silent until upon your arrival."

 

Ari looked up at the castle she now called home, "I love this place. I've made it mine."

 

Morrigan could see the true love and affection she had for the fortress. "The magic in this place has seeped into the stones. Protecting it from darkness"

 

Morrigan shook her head, "Those who let it fall into ruin did not know what they possessed." She looked at Ari, "You I think will do it Justice." She smiled at Ari, "You were kind to welcome my aid Inquisitor even knowing as little of me as you do. I will do my up most to aid your cause with all the knowledge at my disposal."

 

Ari could see the sincerity in Morrigan's eyes, "This I swear to you!"

 

Ari smiled, "I appreciate whatever help you can give us."

 

Morrigan looked at her, "Some might think Corypheus a madman for seeking Godhood. Yet one must ask what were the Old Gods? What secrets of theirs did the ancient Magisters know? What I fear, what all should fear is not that Corypheus can succeed, it is that he actually may!"

 

Ari walked out of the garden and headed to Cullen's office. Cullen was going over some paperwork he wanted done before the push for Adamant. He didn't want any misses of shipments or orders before he left. He heard the door to his office and he looked up seeing Ari come in.

 

Cullen was happy to see her, "Hello sweetheart, how are you doing today?"

 

Ari smiled, "I'm doing better, I went to visit my brothers."

 

Cullen took her hand, "Did it make you feel better?"

 

Ari nodded, "Some, I just miss them sometimes. Losing the baby didn't help matters." Ari took Cullen's hand gently, "I saw the baby's grave and the beautiful white marble marker against the base of the statue." Cullen smiled softly as he kissed his wife's hand.

 

Cullen then held Ari's cheek as he rubbed it with his thumb, gently. "After Adamant we'll try again. If we are meant for this, it will happen. Have faith."

 

Ari looked his desk and saw a mass of paperwork, "What are were you doing? Did I interrupt anything important?"

 

Cullen chuckled, "No, I was finishing some reports before we head to Adamant."

 

Ari looked the papers on the desk as Cullen put his hands around her waist. "I'm almost done so why don't we head to the War Room."

 

Ari smiled as she turned around and nodded they held hands as they walked to the War Room. When they entered the others were already there. They were planning their moves on Adamant. When they saw them, Leliana looked at Ari with her hands behind her back.

 

"Adamant Fortress has stood against the Darkspawn since the time of the second Blight."

 

Cullen walked behind the table and stood next to Leliana, "Fortunately for us that means it was built before the age of modern siege equipment." He put his hands on his sword's pommel. "A good trebuchet will do major damage to those ancient walls!" He looked at Josephine who was on his left, "Thanks to our Lady Ambassador!"

 

Josephine looked at Ari, "Lady Sel of Jader was please to lend the Inquisition her scrapers! They have already delivered her trebuchets."

 

Leliana had a somewhat troubled look on her face, "That is the good news."

 

Ari sighed, "And the bad news?"

 

Leliana looked at her seriously, "Erimond called the ritual at the Western Approach a test! He may already be raising his army of demons in the Fortress."

 

Cullen worried for his wife and how her mind would handle seeing more demons and blood rituals. Would her mind be able to handle it? She had only just recovered from the last bout.

 

Cullen looked at Leliana, "The Inquisition's forces can breach the gate but if the Wardens already have their demons."

 

Leliana looked at Cullen with a smile, "I found records of Adamant's construction. They are choke points we can you use to limit to fields of battle."

 

Cullen liked that, "That's good! We may not be able to defeat them outright" he looked at Ari, "But if we caught off reinforcements, we can carve you out a path to Warden Commander Clarel!"

 

Ari knew the time had come to face the Wardens and to stop Corypheus' plans for a demon army. She wasn't going to let him have such a prize. However she didn't like the cost ,"Taking this fortress is going to get a lot of good soldiers killed."

 

Josephine looked at her she knew how she felt, "Our soldiers know the risks Inquisitor and they know what they are fighting for!"

 

Cullen sighed, "It will be hard fought no way around it, but we'll get that gate open." She could see the determination in his eyes.

 

Josephine looked at him, "It's also possible that some Wardens may be sympathetic to our cause."

 

Leliana looked at Josephine, "The warriors may be willing to listen to reason though I doubt they will turn against Clarel directly." Leliana then turned to look at Ari. "The mages however are slaves to Corypheus. They will fight to the death!"

 

Cullen looked at Ari, "We built the siege engines and readied our forces. Give the word and we march on Adamant!"

 

Ari looked at them all, "Let's go!"

 

Ari decided to take Cassandra, Blackwall since this was a Warden Issue and Solas. Cullen led the armies while Leliana went with her spies to give look out advantages to the Inquisition's army. As they rode there Cullen moved his horse up to Ari's. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

 

Ari lowered her head looking away. She was silent for a few moments, "I'm going to have to, aren't I?" she told him solemnly. "We need to stop the wardens from making a huge mistake, in following this Tevinter Magister and preventing Corypheus from gaining his army."

 

Cullen looked at Ari surprised as she looked at him, "Whatever the cost."

 

Cullen looked at his wife with puppy dog eyes that made her melt to look them. He knew she'd do everything to protect Thedas but he worried for her and her safety. This was war and lives could be lost and he couldn't stand the thought of something happening.

 

*****************************************************

 

When they reached the Fortress it was night. Cullen gathered his troops and made ready the trebuchets.

BOOM!

A massive boulder smashed into one of the battlements of Adamant. The pieces of stone still falling from it. The Inquisition's men shouted as if they had already won the fight. Cullen was with his men watching the advancement of the forces.

 

More Trebuchets fried from higher positions on a hill behind them. Warden Archers were aiming for the forces below them as the boulders smashed into them. Bodies flew all over the place as they hit. The Inquisition's soldiers advanced some with banners. Some with sword and shield others were surrounding a huge battering ram toward Adamant's gates. Archers on the battlements were desperate to keep the men from reaching the gate. They had lit arrows to fire below. Inquisition soldiers rose up on ladders to take the walls. The Warden warriors were desperate to keep the Inquisition soldiers from scaling over the walls. However it wasn't working they were getting in.

 

The battering ram inched its way closer to the gate. It weighed several tons so its pace moved slowly. Rocks hit the advancing soldiers in the front who had their shields up. Archers shot their arrows hitting some, falling a few. Some wardens were so desperate they threw debris from the trebuchet assaults down onto the advancing soldiers. Some soldiers were killed from being hit by it. When the battering ram reached the gate the men pulled onto its sides. This caused it to move back and they let go having it hit the gate. Both soldiers and Wardens on the battlements still fought tooth and nail for control. The battering ram hit for a second time as Wardens struggled to brace the gates closed.

 

Bodies and debris falling all round them. A body fell on the batter ram as it got ready for a third hit. Once it did the gates flew open. The wood from the door shattered splintering off in many pieces. Wardens flew back everywhere.

 

Inquisition soldiers advanced form the outside with shields up and swords drown. They struck down any Warden who dared to attack them. Ari followed them inside with her staff ready if needed. Alistair and Hawke ran in with her as did the others. They were attacked by mage wardens and demons. A trebuchet hit the wall overhead. Pieces of the wall flew down as she dodged them.

 

A warden looked down, "Pull back! They're through!" he ran off from sight.

 

"Alright!"

 

Ari turned around hearing Cullen's voice. He had walked up behind her "You have your way in, best make use of it! We'll keep the main host of demons occupied for as long as we can!" She looked at him with concern in her eyes "I'll be fine! Just keep yourself and the men safe!"

 

Cullen looked at her with a serious look "We'll do what we have to Ari! Warden Alistair will guard your back! Hawke is with your soldiers on the battlements! She's assisting them until you arrive!"

 

They both heard screaming and looked up towards the battlements. Men falling from the walls as fireballs from the trebuchets flew from overhead. A demon looked over the wall before it left from view. They looked back at each other Cullen shook his head "There is too much resistance on the walls!"

 

Cullen pointed up to them, "Our men on the ladders can't get a foothold! If you can clear out our enemies on the battlements we can cover your advance!"

 

They both wanted to hold each other one more time but they couldn't. Cullen growled as he looked at her, her armor, the look of death in her eye. He rushed her grabbing the back of her head and passionately kissed her. The kiss was passionate, hot, and brought a blush to both their cheeks. This could be the last time they saw each other alive. This was going to count in case one or both didn't return. After a moment he pulled back and ran back exiting the gate and to his men. Ari turned around and started her advance through the fortress.

 

*****************************************************

 

It took hours to get through Adamant, Ari and the others sliced their way through demons and wardens. They cleared the walls and battlements so their soldiers could get a foothold. Ari found Hawke and told her to look after the men. Finally she found a pathway down some stairs that had a door. She opened the door and found a group of warden mages and warriors gathered in a courtyard. In the center of it was a rift that had not completely opened yet. There was a stairway above that led to a ledge that overlooked the courtyard. There was Erimond and Warden Commander Clarel. They all didn't seem to notice Ari, and the others entry. The mages were using their magic to open the giant rift in courtyard.

 

Clarel looked out over her comrades, "Wardens! We are betrayed by the very world we have sworn to protect!"

 

Clarel was an older woman. Her head shaved with grey stubbed. Her face scarred with battles she had fought. Her skin was pale, her eyes brown and she ware grey warden mage armor. Erimond grew inpatient and approached her.

 

"The Inquisition is inside Clarel! We don't have time to stand on ceremony!"

 

Clarel gave Erimond a harsh look as she held out her left hand to point out to her fellows "These men and women are giving their lives Magister! That may mean little in Tevinter but for the wardens it's a sacred duty!"

 

Clarel walked away from Erimond as another warden approached her. She looked at him. This was a man who was old and had fought many years with the Darkspawn.

 

"It has been long years my friend."

 

Clarel's face was long and looked pained. The man had warden warrior armor. He stood brave with assuredness in his stance.

 

The old Warden knelt down before her, "Too many Clarel!" He looked up at her as she walked up to him, "If my sword arm can no longer serve the wardens. Then my blood will have to do!" He rose to his feet as Clarel drew a dagger.

 

Clarel stepped behind him putting the blade against his throat. She closed her eyes as he did with a single tear shed she said, "It will" and slit his throat.

 

The man's body fell to the ground as the blood squirted out of his throat. Erimond then noticed Ari, Hawke, Alistair and the others.

 

"STOP THEM! WE MUST COMPLETE THE RITUAL!" Ari saw the blood and felt herself grow faint.

 

Cassandra put her right hand on Ari's right shoulder. Ari rose her hand to signal she was alright, as closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She stepped forward looking at the Wardens' warriors who were approaching with weapons drawn. Ari was determined not to see any more blood.

 

"CLAREL! IF YOU COMPLETE THIS RITUAL YOU ARE DOING EXACTLY WHAT ERIMOND WANTS!"

 

Erimond wasn't going to let some elf stop him, "What? Fight the Blight?" He held up his hands, "KEEP THE WORLD SAFE FROM DARKSPAWN?" his face looking like he was innocent. Ari wanted to rip him apart! "WHO WOULDN'T WANT THAT?" Clarel looked at Erimond then at Ari.

 

Erimond looked at Ari as he folded his arms, "AND YES THE RITUAL CALLS FOR BLOOD SACRIFICE! HATE ME FOR THAT IF YOU MUST!" he pointed at the wardens with his right hand, "BUT DO NOT HATE THE WARDEN'S FOR DOING THEIR DUTY!"

 

Clarel looked at Ari, "We make the sacrifices no one else will! Our warriors died proudly for a world that will never thank them!"

 

Alistair shook his head, "AND THEN  _HE_ BINDS YOUR MAGES TO CORYPHEUS!"

 

Clarel looked at him as if she had been punched in the gut. "Corypheus? But he's dead!" Clarel's face clearly showed confusion at this point.

 

Erimond walked up to her, "These people will say anything shake your confidence Clarel!"

 

Clarel put her left hand up to her face and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She was clearly becoming worn from all this. Ari was hoping she had finally gotten through to her. Clarel lowered her hand her eyes still closed. When she opened them her old resolve had returned.

 

"BRING IT THROUGH!"

 

Erimond turned his head looking at the rift showing a wicked smile. The mage wardens had been working on pulling the rift open. A burst of light and the veil torn open. Ari could clearly see something waiting to come through from the other side of it. It was huge, ugly and had a lot of eyes. Erimond's look of superiority came back. His Master's plan was so close of being completed he could almost taste it. Ari and the others approached. They weren't going to let this happen, not by a long shot! The Warden warriors moved to stop them. Though their faces showed uncertainty in their actions. The mages on the other hand had no fear.

 

Hawke had enough, "Please! I've seen more than enough of my share of blood magic! It is never worth the cost!"

 

Alistair drew his sword, "I helped fight the Archdemon in Ferelden! Could you consider listening to me?"

 

Erimond looked at Clarel, he could see her resolve wavering. She couldn't believe so few would stand up to so many for what they thought was wrong.

 

"Be ready with ritual Clarel! This demon is  _truly_ worthy of your strength!" Ari could see in Clarel's eyes she was wavering.

 

Ari looked back at Blackwall, "Blackwall can you talk some sense into them?"

 

Blackwall looked at his fellow Wardens, "You don't know me! But you may have heard my name! Like you I've given my life to the Grey Wardens! The first time I put on this armor I felt like I belonged! Like I was part of something honorable! Something with a purpose! I know how good that feels, how safe! But fighting and dying here today won't stop the Blight!"

 

Blackwall took a step forward his head cocked point his sword at Erimond, "If you want to stop the Blight kill that Bastard up there! His Master is the living embodiment of its corruption!" The warriors seemed to have on their faces like they woke up.

 

They turned around looking at Clarel looking for answers. Clarel looked at them all silent she didn't know what to say. She looked at Erimond. He shook his head as he held his staff.

 

"Clarel we have come so far! You are the  _only_ one who can do this!"

 

Clarel looked at him, "Perhaps we can test the truth of these charges. To avoid more blood more shed!"

 

Erimond gave her a look that was wicked he knew he had lost the plan.

 

Erimond shook his head, "Or perhaps I should bring in a more reliable ally!"

 

Erimond looked at Ari and the others. Erimond took his staff and stamped it on the ground, "My Master thought you would be here Inquisitor!" Erimond looked overhead into the sky "He sent me  _this_ to welcome you!"

 

A roar could be heard overhead. Ari looked into the sky and saw Corypheus' dragon. It swooped down as if it was going to snatch her. She dove down to dodge it, the beast breathed its red fire. Everyone else ran for it. Some of the wardens weren't so lucky and were hit.

 

The dragon flew up as it roared. Clarel looked at Erimond realized she had been tricked. He was too busy with toying with the Inquisitor. The dragon flew by again smashing into one of the griffon statues. The pieces fell to the ground. The dragon landed onto one of the watch towers above. It roared at those below, Clarel backed up looking at it. It looked like an Archdemon to her.

 

Clarel looked at her dear friend who had bravely, willingly given his life for this. His body laid on a wooden table. Clarel cried out as a lightning bolt hit Erimond in the back. It stunned him causing him to drop his staff and fall over onto the ground. The dragon looked at Clarel. She looked at it then at Erimond, her hand once again charged with lightning.

 

Erimond woke up, "Clarel!" he warned he reached out to her. His face fraught with concern "Wait!"

 

Clarel threw her lightning at the dragon it did nothing more than agitate it. It released a red energy ball at her and she dodged it. Erimond got to his feet as the dragon flew again breathing it energy at Erimond and Clarel this time. Erimond ran for it like the warm he was. Clarel angered wasn't going to let him get away.

 

Clarel looked at the other wardens, "HELP THE INQUISITOR!" She then ran after Erimond, Ari saw her run. Ari and the others had to battle the mage wardens and their demons first.

 

Luckily the warrior wardens helped them and they were able to defeat them all fairly quickly. Ari and the others ran after Clarel. It wasn't long before they were able to catch sight of her. They went around corners of the fortress until they saw Clarel go up a flight of stairs. They ran up them and turned to the left. It led to a long pathway that overlooked the whole Western Approach. It was a dead end for Erimond. There was no escape as Clarel approached him with staff in hand. Erimond threw a fireball at her but she put up a shield to deflect it. She kept walking towards him extremely mad! Erimond threw another fireball but that had no effect either.

 

"You! You destroyed the Grey Wardens!"

 

Erimond scurried to the end of the path which had no wall but a long drop. He turned around seeing a very angry Clarel. Clarel pointed her staff at the ground and gathered stones to it. Erimond tried to throw lightning from his but Clarel threw the rocks at him forcing him to the ground. The force nearly knocked him over the edge to fall to his death. He laid out flat with his arms out unconscious. Clarel ran to him to see if she had killed him. Erimond turned over onto all fours as he laughed.

 

Erimond shook his head, "You did that to yourself you stupid Bitch!"

 

Clarel stood in front of him with her staff at the ready her lips in a snarl. Erimond fell over with his left arm propping himself up. He used his right hand to hold his abdomen.

 

"All I did was dangle a little power over your eyes and you couldn't wait to get your hands bloody!"


	24. The Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari and the others fall into the fade and struggle to get out...

Ari fell to the ground with great speed. She suddenly stopped as if she was being pulled upward. She then looked at the ground below her, she reached out to touch it and she fell onto the ground with a thud on her back.

 

Ari got up looking around the sky was green and green fog was everywhere. Rocks were everywhere up and down and to the sides.

 

"Well, this was unexpected"

 

Ari looked to her left and there was Alistair. He was stand vertically onto a rock several feet above Ari. They heard a whimper it was Hawke. She was standing upside down on another rock not far from Alistair.

 

"We were falling!" She looked around trying figure out where they were, "If this is the afterlife, they Chantry owes me an apology! This is nothing like the Maker's bosom!"

 

Solas walked beside Ari and shook his head, "No! The Inquisitor used the mark to open another rift. We came through, we survived."

 

All three looked overhead and saw a whole in the sky of the fade. Solas looked like he was in bliss as he glanced around "I never thought I would ever find myself here physically."

 

Solas looked into the sky, "Look, the Black City, almost close enough to touch."

 

Ari looked at Solas, "This must be exciting for you Solas. Any advice you have what exactly was going on would be wonderful."

 

Solas looked at Ari then looked at his surroundings, "What spirit commands this place? I have seen anywhere like it."

 

Hawke hadn't moved from where she was, "It's not like how I remembered the fade, either. Perhaps we are here physically instead of just dreaming."

 

Hawke looked at Ari, "The stories say you just walked out of the fade in Haven. Was it like this?"

 

Ari looked at Hawke then looked at her surroundings, "I don't remember what it was like the last time I was here." She walked a head several feet before stopping, "Right now I'm more concerned with getting out of here safely!"

 

Hawke sighed, "That huge demon was just on the other side of that rift Erimond was using. There could be others!"

 

Alistair looked at Hawke, "In the real world the rift the demons came through was nearby, in the main hall. Can we get out the same way?"

 

Ari hoped so, she looked at the rift in the sky, "It sounds like our best option. There, let's go!"

 

Everyone looked round rocks, mist, pools of water, waterfalls, even red lyrium in some places. Ari hoped they'd find a way out! She wanted to get back to the real world, back to Cullen. He was never going to believe she saw the Black City.

 

Cassandra looked around, "Imagine! To walk in the fade and survive!"

 

Blackwall shook his head, "We haven't survived, yet!"

 

Ari snapped Blackwall a look that told him to keep those comments to himself. She had to believe they'd make it out, they had to! As they walked around they found a flight of stairs that had two statues of ravens on either sides.

 

They ran up them as they did they saw a very old woman dressed in white Chantry robes. The robes were white, red with gold in them and in her hat.

 

Alistair seemed stunned, "What? That can't be..."

 

The old crone looked at them all with small smile, "I greet you Warden and Champion."

 

Cassandra approached with her eyes wide in shock, "Divine Justinia? Most Holy?"

 

Justinia smiled at Cassandra, "Cassandra!" she seemed happy to see her.

 

Ari seemed confused not sure what to say or do. She looked at Cassandra "Cassandra, you knew the Divine. Is this really her?"

 

Cassandra was unsure herself. "I don't know, it is said that souls of the dead pass through the fade and sometimes linger but we know that spirits lie." She looked at Ari "Be wary Inquisitor"

 

Alistair didn't seem to be as convinced "She isn't, things in the fade have a tendency to show up looking like people you know, Demons mostly."

 

The Divine looked at them, "You think my survival to be impossible! Yet here you stand alive in the fade yourselves. In truth proving my existence is a luxury we do not have."

 

Hawke looked at her curious, "Really? How hard is it to answer one question? I'm a human and you are?"

 

The Divine just looked at her, "I'm here to help you." The Divine looked at Ari shaking her head. "You do not remember what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes Inquisitor."

 

Ari nodded, " No, I don't but back in Haven, I saw...I thought I saw...How can you be here?"

 

The Divine looked at her with reassurance, "Your memories were stolen by the demon that serves Corypheus!" The Divine looked away from her as she walked away a little. "It is the Nightmare that you forget upon awakening. It feeds off of memories of fear and darkness, growing fat upon the terror." She then looked back at Ari "The false calling that terrifies the wardens into making such grave mistakes, its work!"

 

Alistair had a look of vengeance on his face, "I'd like to have a few words with this Nightmare about that."

 

The Divine looked at Alistair, "You will have your chance brave warden. This place of darkness is its lair!"

 

Ari sighed, "How many allies did Corypheus have?"

 

"Corypheus seems to have a lot of demons at his disposal. How does he command so many?"

 

The Divine shook her head, "I know not how he commands his army of demons. His power may come from the Blight itself. But the nightmare serves willingly! For Corypheus has brought much terror to this world. He was one of the first Magisters who unleashed the first blight onto the world, was he not? Every child's cry as the Archdemon circles. Every dwarf's whimper in the deep roads the Nightmare has fed well."

 

Ari then realized something, "The demon Erimond was trying to bring through?"

 

The Divine nodded, "Yes!"

 

Ari's eyes narrowed, "It's nearby?"

 

The Divine nodded again, "Yes!"

 

Ari didn't like the fact  _that_ was the demon, "Well shit!"

 

The Divine looked at her, "When you entered the fade in Haven. The demon took a part of you. Before you do anything else you  _must_ recover it!" The Divine looked to her left as five spirits showed up. "These are your memories Inquisitor!"

 

Ari realized she was going to have to fight them to gain access to her lost memories. She wondered why the Nightmare demon couldn't have taken her memories of her life with her Father or the blood ritual. She would have gladly given those! Still would too! Once all the spirits were defeated and gone a green orb remained. Ari's mark responded to it and seemed to suck it in. Suddenly she seemed to be taken in by the flood of memories that came back. She bent over closing her eyes. Her left hand holding her face.

 

Ari saw the Divine being held in the air her arms held out as red energy held her aloft. She looked terrified. Grey Wardens were the ones who were holding her. It looked half a dozen at least. They were in a room that chantry flags all around. It looked like a Great Hall of some sort. The Divine's face clearly showed fear.

 

"Now is the hour of our victory!" a voice echoed, the Divine looked to her right.

 

Two Wardens had a Templar restrained. He had short black hair on the top of his head and it was buzzed all around his head. He looked like Maxwell and Ari. He had kind eyes that were striking blue like hers and pouty lips like Maxwell.

 

"Damn your souls! Let her Holiness go! Have you wardens have no respect?"

 

The Divine looked at the wardens, "Why are you doing this? You of all people?"

 

Corypheus approached the Divine! He held out the orb activating its power, "Keep the sacrifice still!"

 

The orb's glow was haunting as he held it out to her. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" cried the Divine as the orbs energy engulfed the Divine.

 

Corypheus looked at her as the orb's power seemed to strengthen as it overtook her.

 

"YOUR HOLINESS!" the Templar cried out fighting his captures.

 

Suddenly the doors to the hall opened and Ari emerged, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" she demanded hearing the Templar call out in pain.

 

All three, the Templar, the Divine and Corypheus looked at her. The Divine struck the orb out of Corypheus hand and it rolled onto the floor. Ari reached out with her left hand for it. She picked it up and screamed in pain as she lifted it up. Corypheus saw his plans falling into ruin. He charged Ari roaring at her. The Templar broke free and grabbed his sword and shield. He stabbed Corypheus in the stomach as he used his shield to cover Ari.

 

Ael looked at her, "ARI, GET OUT OF HERE! RUN!"

 

Ari fell to her knees as she held the orb, "AEL NO!"

 

Corypheus punched Ael in the face and threw him aside. Ael quickly recovered and got in front of his sister holding his shield in front of them both. Before Corypheus could strike them, the orb exploded and Ari woke up from her memory. Ari opened her eyes as the others seemed stunned shaking their heads. Somehow they had seen what she had seen.

 

Alistair was doubled over shaking his head, "So your mark on your hand...it wasn't sent by Andraste. It came from that orb Corypheus was using."

 

The Divine looked at him, "Corypheus planned to rip open the veil us the Anchor to enter the fade and throw open the doors to the Black City! Not for the Old Gods but for himself!" She looked directly at Ari, "When you disrupted his plan the orb bestowed upon you instead."

 

Ari's face looked torn as tears exploded from her eyes, "So what? This wasn't a gift from Andraste? All this was for nothing? MY BROTHER DIED FOR NOTHING!"

 

The Divine gave her a compassionate look, "Whether it was a gift from Andraste or from Corypheus' orb, you cannot change what has happened. It is up to you whether his death was in vein." The Divine's face became or serious, "You cannot escape the lair of the Nightmare until you regain all that it took from you." Her face softened, "You have recovered some of yourself but now it knows you are here! You must make haste."

 

Ari looked around as the Divine spoke, "I will prepare the way ahead" When she looked back at the Divine the Divine was gone.

 

Alistair looked at Hawke who was clearly not happy, "What's wrong Hawke?"

 

Hawke looked at Alistair, "I wondered if you might be concerned about the Grey Wardens that were holding the Divine in that vision? Their actions lead to her death."

 

Alistair did look concerned about that fact, "I assumed he had taken their minds, you saw it happen yourself." Alistair sighed as his face showed concern as well. "Come on, you can add it to the things to yell at the Wardens' about when we get out of here."

 

Hawke nodded, "Oh, I intend to!"

 

Cassandra just stood in shock, "Could that  _truly_ have been the most Holy?"

 

Alistair shook his head, "I do not know, we have survived thus far. Perhaps she has as well. She seems interested in helping us, that much is clear."

 

Blackwall walked up to them, "And the Nightmare? From what she said I don't look forward to meeting it!"

 

They all ran through the fade searching for the next time they were to find the Divine. The demon tried to send fears in physical form to scare everyone away from it but that didn't work. Then it tried to talk to each person one by one plaguing on each fear. Everyone got a glimpse into Ari's fears. Cullen's death, her father whipping her for anything he felt was against the Chant of Light, everyone seeing her not being able to find justice for her brothers. No one knew any of these things because she never spoke of them. Everyone knew not to bring it up now or until she was ready later. When they turned a corner and threw a pathway they finally found her.

 

The Divine looked at them, "The Nightmare is closer now! It knows you can escape! With each moment it grows stronger."

 

Ari looked around seeing that more of her memories awaited her, "You must know what truly happened in the Temple of Sacred Ashes!"

 

The Divine smiled, "As must you, the truth lies in your memories. Lost to the Nightmare when you last walked the Fade."

 

Ari folded her arms, "Or you could just tell me."

 

The Divine looked at her, "Would you trust my words? Or trust what have seen?"

 

Ari looked at her left hand, "What can you tell me about this mark on my hand?"

 

The Divine smiled touching her hand, "You already know how it already came to be upon your hand. As for what it is, it is the needle that pulls the thread as well as the key."

 

Ari wished the crone wouldn't speak in riddles. She shook her head, "I don't understand"

 

The Divine smiled, "It is the needle that passed through the veil. You are the thread and it is the key that locks or unlocks the fade. It lets you walk into the fade physically and survive. Without it Corypheus must find another way into the Black City. It is a part of you now and cannot be removed without your death." Ari sighed now knowing she was permanently stuck with the thing!

 

Ari looked at the Divine she had to know, "So can you tell me who or what you are?"

 

The Divine had an unreadable face, "I told you...I am helping you."

 

_That wasn't much of an answer._

 

"Yes, but are you her or some sort of fade remnant of her? Or a spirit imitating her?"

 

The Divine held her hands together in front of herself, "Our roles are never that simple. What if the answer is none of those things or all of them! I am what the Maker made me. The question is are you what the Maker made you Inquisitor?"

 

Ari felt she had to be honest, "Yes, I do believe that but I'm not sure if what I'm I can be what Thedas needs, I wasn't supposed to go inside the chamber."

 

The Divine smiled, "Or perhaps you were exactly where you were meant to be."

 

Ari gave a sly smile, "Just as the Maker intended perhaps!"

 

The Divine smiled back, "Perhaps! But if you weren't there you wouldn't have met the one man that both calms and sooths you. You two have a role to play Inquisitor. You must see where it leads you!"

 

Ari seemed shaken by those words but she couldn't let them get her off task. "You still haven't answered my question. What are you?"

 

The Divine just stood there calm as ever, "I am what you see all other answers rest in you."

 

Ari realized she wasn't going to get anywhere. She walked down the stairs that led down to her next set of memories. She fought the spirits for them as she did before. This time though there were other demons about mainly shades.

 

Once they were all dead she was able to use her mark to gather her memories. When she collected all of them she bent over as a flash of light overtook her. Ari was climbing up the up the wall to escape the giant spiders that chased her when she was in the fade the first time.

 

"That's the Breach back in Haven. That's how we...how I escaped!"

 

Instead of seeing the being in light at the top as she frantically climbed, she saw the Divine. The Divine reached out to Ari, "The demons!"

 

A flash and she and Divine were running for the rift. Ari looked behind her, "Keep running!"

 

Ari stopped short of running through the rift. She looked behind using her left to reach out for the Divine. The Divine had been snatched by a demon and was being pulled away. Ari held on to her as hard as she could.

 

The Divine looked at her, "Go."

 

And then was snatched away out of Ari's grip. Ari saw the spiders coming for her and backed up to the rift till she was close enough to jump threw it. Ari opened her eyes with great sadness inside them.

 

"It was you."

 

The Divine looked at her, "They thought it was Andraste who sent me from the fade but it was the Divine behind me..." Tears formed in Ari's eyes, "and then you, she died."

 

The Divine lowered her head. She looked back up, "Yes"

 

Alistair looked at her, "So this can't be the Divine."

 

Hawke looked at him, "I think we all guessed that by now Alistair."

 

The Divine sighed, "I am sorry if I disappoint you." Hawke gave a look as if she was about to cry.

 

The Divine seemed to then to take on a fiery glow until her body became what Ari initially saw in the fade. She was beautiful as she floated above them.

 

Ari looked at her, "Are you her? Did linger here to help me instead of passing on?"

 

The spirit floated above her, "If that is the story you choose to tell it is not a bad one."

 

Hawke looked at it, "What we do know is that the mortal Divine perished at the Temple." She then looked at Alistair, "Thanks to the Grey Wardens!"

 

Alistair looked at her getting fed up, "What, Again?" he was really getting tired of this conversation. "It wasn't their fault! We can debate the depressing details when we get back to Adamant."

 

Hawke shrugged shaking her head, "Assuming the Grey Wardens and their demon army didn't murder the Inquisition while we were gone!"

 

Alistair turned to look at her, "So what are you saying?" his voice getting agitated, "Terrible actions are only justified when they're  _your_ terrible actions?"

 

Hawke got right in his face "TO PROTECT INNOCENT MAGES! NOT MAD MEN DRUNK ON BLOOD MAGIC! BUT YOU'D IGNORE THAT BECAUSE YOU CAN'T IMAGINE A WORLD WITHOUT THE WARDENS! EVEN IF THAT'S WHAT WE NEED!"

 

Cassandra looked at Ari, "The Wardens are a risk send them away before they cause even more trouble!"

 

Solas his head holding up his staff, "Agreed. The Wardens may once have served a greater good, but now are far too dangerous now."

 

Blackwall looked horrified at Cassandra and Solas "What are you saying? You want to get rid of the Wardens?" He looked Ari "Everyone makes mistakes! They would have died to save us!"

 

Ari had enough of Hawke and Alistair bitching at each other. She gave them both a nasty look, "By the Maker could the both of you please shut up! We can argue once we escape the giant fear demon!"

 

The two seemed shocked she would say such a thing. Alistair then noticed danger behind her, "INQUISITOR!"

 

Giant spiders gathering in a cluster. The spirit looked in their direction, "The Nightmare has found us!" She then disappeared leaving the group on their own.

 

Hawke and Alistair nodded to each other as they took point behind Ari, "Form up!" said Alistair.

 

Ari noticed Hawke behind her, "I'm with you!" They fought the spiders till they were all dead.

 

They then all ran around the bend and down some stairs. They found the spirit in an alcove under a waterfall. Hawke was the first one to spot the rift, "The rift! We're almost there!"

 

Ari sighed, "Great Hawke, why not just dare the Old Gods to try and stop you!"

 

Ari ran down the flight of stairs where the Nightmare demon awaited them. The demon approached them it was ugly as a larger demon was a ton of eyes was behind of eyes was behind it. Ari backed up as she didn't know how she was going to tackle that thing.

 

The spirit came forth, "If you could, please tell Leliana" She fiercely glowed "I'm sorry I failed you too!" the spirits light got so bright that Ari and the others had to look away.

 

Energy seemed to discharge from it as it got closer to both demons. A burst of energy attacked the smaller one causing it to fall to the ground. The spirits energy got brighter until it burst into the bigger one.

 

The smaller demon hissed at them. It didn't seem happy and Ari and the others attacked it with everything they had. Ari realized that the smaller demon was just an Aspect of the Nightmare Demon. The real Nightmare was the huge monstrous thing behind it. The aspect threw everything it had at them all their nightmares all its taunts it could to unnerve them. It took everything they had to beat the thing. Once it was incinerated onto the ground and all of its little nightmare friends were burned up with them they head for the rift.

 

Ari realized they weren't going to be able to defeat Nightmare itself it was too big. Cassandra, Blackwall and Solas made it through the rift first. Then it was Ari, Hawke and Alistair's turn. They ran for the rift as fast as they could but Hawke and Alistair stopped. Ari turned around urging them to follow her. Ari barely dodged getting hit by one of its spider like legs. They all three backed up as it blocked the path to the rift.

 

They looked up at it, "How do we get by!" shouted Alistair.

 

Hawke looked at them, "Go! I'll cover you!" Alistair shook his head "No, you were right the Wardens caused this" He looked at the demon "a warden must..."

 

Hawke shook her head, "A Warden must help them rebuild! That's your job!" She looked back at the demon "Corypheus is MINE!"

 

Ari knew what had to be done and it was a horrible choice. She would have to live with it. Her face grew with great sadness, "Hawke"

 

Hawke had a stout look on her face and gave a nod, "Inquisitor, say good-bye to Varric for me!" she drew her daggers, she charged the beast screaming a mighty war cry.

 

Hawke held onto her daggers with both hands. She started cut off bit and pieces anything! Alistair and Ari ran passed as the creature was distracted. Alistair jumped through the rift and Ari watched for a moment to see Hawke's bravery. One of Nightmare's legs stabbed Hawke in the stomach killing her. Ari watched him fall as the creature worked its way towards her.

 

Ari jumped through the rift and landed on the other side of it. The Wardens and the Inquisition's forces were still fighting. Ari rose to her feet with a fierce look on her face. Wardens and Soldiers both stopped fighting as she held up her hand. Her mark flared as the rift began to close. All the demons in the area began to get sucked back into it. Soldiers and Wardens were forced backwards from the energy.

 

Finally the rift closed and everyone cheered. Alistair approached Ari, "No demon army for Corypheus, it it appears, The Divine...or spirit...was right."

 

Alistair smiled at Ari, "You know that's not how they will see it, though. They just saw their Inquisitor work another miracle. "

 

Ari smiled, "They came out of this alive! As far as I am concerned they can tell whatever stories they like!"

 

Alistair smiled, "I suppose the Inquisitor and his warden friend escaped by the skin of their teeth. Wouldn't be as good as a miracle."

 

Varric came rushing through, "Where's Hawke?" Varric looked around not seeing her "Where's Hawke?" he demanded.

 

Ari lowered her head as did Alistair, "Hawke sacrificed herself to save us and strike a decisive blow against Corypheus. She gave her life not because she'd sworn an oath or because she was marked as special, but because someone had to do it."

 

Alistair lowered his head in respect as a warden looked at Alistair. "What do we do now?"

 

One of Leliana's men came running up, "Inquisitor! The Archdemon flew off as soon as you disappeared! The Venatori magister is alive but unconscious!" The scout looked at her, "As for the wardens, those who weren't under Corypheus' control helped us fight the demons!"

 

A warrior Warden came up as Cullen took his sword and sheathed it. He saluted Ari as she turned to face him. The Warden looked at Alistair then back at her, "We stand ready to make up for Clarel's tragic mistake!"

 

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Alistair and Ari looked at each other, Ari knew exactly what to do. Ari smiled, "You stay and do whatever you can to help! Alistair fights for the ideals of the Wardens! In War, Victory and we are still at war! Do you still believe the Wardens can still help?"

 

The Warden nodded, "I do your Worship!"

 

Ari nodded back, "You're still vulnerable to Corypheus and possibly his Venatori! But there are plenty there are  _plenty_ of demons that need killing!"

 

Cassandra stood amazed, "After all that you give them yet another chance?"

 

Alistair looked back at Ari, "While they do that I'll inform the Wardens in Wiesshaupt what's happened. Best they don't get caught off guard."

 

Ari nodded at Alistair. The Warden gave a nod, "Thank you your Worship we will not fail you!"

 

Alistair looked back at Ari one last time, "Good luck with your Inquisition! Try not to start an Exalted March or anything while I'm gone." Alistair then turn and left.

 

 

******************************************

 

Back at her tent, Ari was squeezing the water out of her hair with a towel. Cullen entered his tent soggy and wet as it started to rain, he was tired and worn from the battlefield from fighting the Warden’s and saving them from their own foolishness. The battlefield reeked with the stench of the dead. Cullen entered the tent as the rain dripped off his sword and shield. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ari move the towel from her hair, her clothes stuck to her body as they were soaked.

 

“Maker’s Breath!” Cullen said aloud as his eyes became wide with shock. Ari turned around, “Cullen” she said gently. She was equally stunned that Cullen had survived the horrific onslaught.

 

Cullen dropped his sword and shield as they both rushed up to each other, and held each other with everything that they had. Cullen pressed his body against Ari’s as his hands held her head as he kissed her passionately, feverishly. Cullen smelled of blood, smoke and sweat. Ari was covered in ectoplasm and other remnants of the fade but at the moment neither cared.

 

Cullen spoke between kisses, “I thought you were dead” he kissed her forehead strongly, “when I heard you and the others fell into the fade!” Ari smiled as she kissed Cullen’s cheeks. “No one has ever fallen into the fade and lived!” he told her.

 

 Ari could see the tears in Cullen’s eyes as he kissed her again. As Cullen kissed her, Ari had her arms firmly pressed up against Cullen’s back. Cullen lifted Ari into his arms as she held his jaw, they continued to kiss as he walked over to his cot. He lowered them both onto it as they continued they passionate love affair with their lips. Cullen laid on top of his love as they both worked to remove his soaked coat and toss it onto the floor.

 

Cullen worked to unbuckle Ari’s belt around her coat as she worked to remove his chest plate. The two feverishly worked to shed the others’ armor with great haste. Cullen pulled off Ari’s boots and tossed them as he tossed his own. Cullen peeled off his water soaked shirt and tossed it aside and laid back on top of his love. Ari could still see the tears in Cullen’s eyes, “I thought I lost you.” He told her in a hoarse tone, clearly holding back tears.

 

“I thought I lost you.” She replied back.

 

Ari kissed Cullen as her right hand held his cheek. Cullen winced in pain causing Ari to sit up and see a fleshy gash on Cullen's right side. "You're hurt!" Cullen looked at his side and saw it was a twelve inch gash, it was fleshy, ugly looking but mostly superficial. Cullen shook his head, "I'm alright, my armor took the brunt of it."

 

Ari's face still showed her concern, "You're sure?"

 

Cullen nodded as he held Ari's cheeks in his hands, both seemed to melt into each other as once more as their lips fought for dominance. Cullen’s hand’s peeled away Ari’s shirt from the shoulders downward. When her breasts were revealed to him, Cullen took a moment to appreciate how beautiful they were; full, soft and luscious. Ari felt herself grow amorous as Cullen kissed her as his left index finger and thumb gently massaged her nipple.

 

Ari dropped her head back onto the cot as the sensation, caught her off guard. She’d never felt Cullen's love or passion in such a way before. However she wasn’t going to say anything about it. Cullen felt his love’s left hand hold onto his hair as, his mouth latched onto her right breast. Ari nearly jumped out of her skin. To feel his moist tongue swirl around tender her nipple as maddening.

 

Ari gently whined as Cullen’s right hand pulled Ari's pants down and over her knees. She opened her legs more as his lips went from her breast to her neck and jawline. Cullen became more aggressive as he felt Ari's right thigh up and down. Her soft, moist flesh drove him to the point where he wanted to consume every inch of her. Ari felt herself become wet as his hardened bulge rubbed up against her moist vaginal folds.

 

Cullen’s lips consumed Ari’s neck and collarbone; as he pulled her pants away, and tossed it. Ari captured Cullen’s lips again as moved her hands down to the belt buckle of his pants. Cullen rubbed himself against Ari’s body as she giggled trying to loosen his belt. She could feel the tip of his hardened cock as soon as the belt slackened his pants fell to knees.

 

Cullen immediately brought Ari’s hand back up to his neck as he kissed her his hands raised her legs up to his hips. Cullen lifted Ari into his arms as they both giggled and her hands held onto her love’s hair tight. Ari knew what was to come next, she knew that this was the moment where they’d become one. She looked at Cullen as she stroked his face gently. Both look at each other for a few moments, give chaste kisses. Ari’s heart fluttered with excitement as Cullen lifted her into his lap. In that same moment Ari felt Cullen slowly sheath her onto his cock which caused her to groan into his left shoulder. She desperately tried not to dig her nails into Cullen’s neck. She couldn't believe how good he felt inside of her.

 

Cullen moved his hips as he held onto Ari's, it helped her move along to his rhythm. He could feel Ari's feet lock around his waist as he moved her hips in a firm motion. Once again Cullen caught his love’s lips as their cheeks flushed as Ari moaned or rather groaned into his mouth, her face scrunched up as she was desperate to capture Cullen's as he moved her hips vigorously.

 

Ari lulled her head back as she felt Cullen’s lips wisp against the skin of her neck. Ari held her husband's face in her hands. Cullen could see the tears in her eyes as she smiled gently. "Cullen, we're both here and neither of us are going anywhere! We're safe, slow down." Cullen nodded as he realized Ari was right. Cullen became less animalistic, less forceful in his love making. Ari wasn't going to be torn from his arms, he became gentle and tender. He moved Ari’s legs so she could sit up on them. That way she could control how much she wanted of his cock, to take in. Cullen’s hands gently wrapped around his love’s butt and thigh. He moved her hips into a soft rhythm that was gentle and enjoyable to her.

 

Cullen’s lips captured Ari’s once more as he helped his wife move her hips with a softer but firmer pace.

 

As a slow coil began to wind in Ari’s loin’s she began to moan and pant aloud. Cullen felt her fingers held hold onto his hair out of bliss, as her left hand dug into his back. Without prompting Ari’s hips began to move on their own, a more vigorous pace without guidance. Cullen wrapped his arms around her waist as he rolled Ari onto her back. His hips snapped as the slapping of skin could be heard. 

 

*************************************************

 

Back at Skyhold Ari was with Leliana in her tower, "Alistair sent me one final report. He's on his way to Wiesshaupt." She looked at Alistair as they walked up to where the ravens were kept "As for the Wardens they are fighting demons and Red Templars while staying clear of Venatori."

 

Leliana gave a soft smile, "You dealt Corypheus a significant blow Inquisitor."

 

Ari looked at her then out as she hands leaned against the banister. "The Grey Wardens carry respect in other nations. If we spread word that the Inquisition has their support."

 

Leliana smiled, "We may gain standing with nations that have suffered under the Blight. We'll take the matter to Josephine. While you bested Corypheus here and at Halamshiral. He himself was not present at either time. We are afraid he's close to finding another way into the fade."

 

A cold chill shot down Ari's spine, "When you have a moment Cullen and Josephine are waiting in the War Room with an update!" Ari started to walk away, "What was she like?"

 

Ari stopped and turned around. She looked at Leliana, "Divine Justinia? The soul or the spirit that took her form. I read your report, I know it isn't clear but..."

 

Leliana couldn't bear to look at Ari and that was okay. Ari smiled at her anyway "She seemed calm, serene, even and she guided us the whole way through!

 

Leliana gave a sweet smile, "That does sound like her."

 

Ari leaned her head to the right as she smiled, "She did ask me to tell you something though. She said:  _I'm sorry I failed you too!_ "

 

Leliana's face dropped and saddened, "Aww" Leliana turned around, "I should finish this before this slips my mind. Perhaps later we'll discuss the matter further." She walked up next to Ari in the opposite direction "Thank you" She then walked away from Ari.


	25. Love's Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari shares what happened in the Fade with Cullen, as they start trying again.

 

Ari wanted to have dinner with Cullen. She walked to Cullen's office by cutting through Solas' office. They had both been busy tying up the loss ends of Adamant and helping all that had been affected by battle. Ari was hoping that in having dinner they could catch up with each other. Ari knew he was having a meeting of some sort so she snuck into his office while he was having a meeting. She wanted to see what he really did with them.

 

Cullen was leaning over his desk as half a dozen soldiers circled him, "Rylen's men will monitor the situation!"

 

A soldier saluted, "Yes Ser!"

 

Cullen looked up and saw Ari watching him. Her right arm tucked under her left elbow. Her left hand by her chin as Ari watched him in fascination.

 

Cullen lost his train of thought, "aaahh...assist with the relief effort." Cullen's gaze now firmly fixed on Ari as he leaned onto his desk.

 

Cullen sighed, "That will be all."

 

The men saluted and Cullen followed them out still looking at Ari. Cullen grabbed his door and Slam! "There is always something more isn't there?" muttered Cullen tired of the day with his hands on the door.

 

Ari smiled at him, "Wishing we were somewhere else?", she questioned softly.

 

Cullen gave a small chuckle, "I barely found time before" he pushed himself off the door and walked to his desk.

 

Ari wouldn't exactly call her mental breakdown at the Western Approach and losing their child a getaway.

 

"This War won't last forever, when it started I hadn't considered much beyond our own survival, things are different now" he turned to look to her, "What do you mean?", she asked as she walked up to him.

 

Cullen looked away from Ari for a moment, then turned to look at her as he spoke, "I find myself wondering what will happen after, when this over. I will want to move on but not from you.", Cullen told Ari gently as he softly touched her cheek.

 

Cullen smiled at Ari for a moment then turned away, "I...I don't know what you, that is, if you..." Cullen fumbling his words made Ari smile. Cullen walked over his desk to look at his papers.

 

Ari walked up to Cullen and put herself in front of him, "Cullen, Do you have to ask?" she questioned.

 

Cullen relieved smiled at her, "I suppose not" he told her softly.

 

Ari gently cradled Cullen's jaw, "We have discussed before about trying again after Adamant."

 

Cullen sighed, "I know, I just worry and I know you do too about something happening...again."

 

Ari held his hand, "I'm willing to try if..."

 

Ari leaned back on the desk but her hand knocked one of the bottles off of Cullen's desk distracting her from what she was saying. Ari gasped but before she could say anything about it, a spark had gone off and nothing mattered. Cullen looked at her brushed everything off his desk as he followed Ari against it. Before Ari could draw in another breath, Cullen had swept her up. Ari's feet left the ground and she was crushed against his chest. Ari felt Cullen's growl of possessiveness rumble inside him as Cullen kissed her. They'd done it countless times before, it all felt strangely, wonderfully new. Ari eagerly reciprocated, devouring Cullen, squeezing him tight, until she felt herself backed up against his desk again.

 

With another feral noise escaping out from between their locked lips, Cullen pushed Ari down onto the wooden desk and laid on top of her. His hands grabbed at Ari's thighs and separated them, nestling himself in between. Cullen rubbed his cock against her vaginal area, making Ari gasp and pull away from their kiss. Ari threw her head back and moaned when the pressure of Cullen's body left her as he hastily peeled off his own clothes. Ari had just enough time to thank the Maker she wasn't wearing Cullen's armor as she undressed, when Cullen returned to Ari and the feeling of his skin sent Ari's mind reeling.

 

Ari pulled away as she looked at Cullen concerned. "Your wound?" she looked at Cullen's right side as her fingers touched his healing wound.

 

Cullen shook his head as he was eager to devour his wife's lips. "It's fine!" he told her as he grabbed her left hand and thrust himself forward, snatching Ari's lips causing her to cry out, as she was forced to lay backward on the desk.

 

Cullen started kissing Ari along the tender points of her shoulders and neck while holding most of his weight up on his elbows; holding her head. Ari smiled inside at Cullen's care and tenderness. Ari loved those things about Cullen more than anything. But she wasn't going to let that stop her from teasing him about it.

 

"I don't know, Cullen. So many gentle kisses, I feel like I'm being courted by that La Grenouille  at the moment."

 

Cullen stopped shocked and looked at Ari who leveraged herself and turned them about so that he was on his back and she above him, straddling Cullen's waist. Ari looked down at Cullen with a wicked grin, "How about you show me why Ferelden eventually ended on top?"

 

Cullen's eyebrows drew together and his scarred lip curled. His hands roughly dug into Ari's hips as he forced her into position and then thrust up inside her with one motion. Ari wasn't given an opportunity to settle herself onto his length or adjust to Cullen's girth or even to cry out because he lifted her back up only to let her fall and sheath herself on him again. This continued, much to Ari's delight, until she was panting with pleasure, her body going limp in his grasp.

 

Cullen felt Ari relax as he sat up, his hands moving to cradle the small of Ari's back. Cullen kissed Ari deeply still moving his hips in a rhythm, taking Ari from below. Ari let out a soft moan, full of contentment in Cullen's kiss. She was just about to run her fingers through his sweat drenched curls when her world spun and Ari found herself once again flat on her back. Cullen was still buried inside her, he leaned forward to lay one more, light kiss upon her lips before whispering into her ear.

 

"Hold on, wife." He ordered with a smile curling his lips.

 

Cullen wasn't sure if it was his rough tone or the fact that he claimed her by calling her his wife, put a shiver of wild desire shot straight up Ari's spine as she wrapped her arms around Cullen's neck and held on.

 

One of Cullen's hands grasped Ari's butt and the other was clenched her hair as he pounded her into the desk. It wasn't their most violent coupling but it was the most memorable as Ari drowned herself in the waves of brutal pleasure Cullen was crashing upon her, since fulfilling her first request.

 

Ari could have let Cullen drive into her forever it was so blissful but, she wanted more than anything for him to spill inside her, to feel him shudder and empty himself and cry out her name to the heavens. Ari was barely able to voice words without her breath hitching in time with Cullen's patriotic onslaught, but she managed to get out, "Come for me, my Ferelden Lion!"

 

It had the desired effect as Ari felt Cullen tighten insider her as the heavy moans along with his muscles all strained at once. His pace doubled in an instant, Cullen drove himself deeply enough to bring Ari unexpectedly to climax. Ari's back arched as she whined, pleaded, for Cullen's cum, she got it hot and hard, worthy of a true son of Ferelden.

 

Ari was breathless for a long time, even after Cullen rolled them over and snuggled her into the crook of his shoulder, holding her close. Ari inhaled deeply smelling his skin and his sweat.

 

"What are you thinking, Sweetheart?" Cullen asked her softly.

 

Ari giggled. "I'm thinking I'm glad I married a Ferelden."

 

Cullen turned his head as his lips curled with a smile, "I'm glad"

 

Ari stroked Cullen's chest lightly, "I don't think La Grenouille could have taken me like that." Ari gently kissed Cullen's chest as he gave a lustful growl as he turned Ari onto her back. Cullen grabbed his coat and place it under Ari's head for comfort. They moved onto their right sides and Cullen wrapped his arm around Ari's waist. 

 

Cullen propped his head up with his right arm. "You didn't tell me much about what happened in the fade."

 

Ari's eyes showed being torn about what she saw, "Ael, I saw him." she said lowering her eyes as she leisurely stroked Cullen's chest. "Ael...he was being restrained by the wardens as Corypheus was using the Divine for a ritual. Apparently, I interrupted it and Ael got free as Corypheus was about to kill me."

 

Cullen listened as he felt Ari's breath start to heave slightly, fighting back tears. Cullen held Ari's right hand and brought it to his lips kissing it. "He stabbed Corypheus in the stomach which stopped him from killing me. Ael was between me and Corypheus." Ari looked up at her husband, "He protected me from Corypheus with his life..." Tears flowed as Cullen leaned over as kissed them away gently.

 

"Enough Ari, it's alright. Ael did what any good soldier or man would have done. Give his life out of duty and love."

 

Cullen could see in her eyes how much what Ari saw bothered her. Cullen kissed her nose as he held her, stroking her hair. "I'm glad Ael did protect you." Cullen kissed Ari's pouty lips when he pulled back, "I can't imagine my life without you." Ari turned her head back to look at Cullen and kissed him.

 

Ari looked at him, "I want you to fill me and give me our child." she said tearfully.

 

Cullen gave a slight chuckle, "I will fill you my love, I want to see you full of my child." Cullen whispered, the heat of his breath tickled the skin of Ari's neck as he spoke against her. Cullen's left hand rubbed her stomach gently.

 

Goosebumps stood tall on Ari's skin in response to Cullen's whispered words. An ember came to life deep in Ari's core, the caress of Cullen's breath on her neck blowing on the ember until it caught on the kindling of her desire. Ari's only reply was to squeeze Cullen's arm to her breasts before kissing his knuckles. Determination set in as Cullen's hand held and hugged Ari's breast traced the line of her jaw all the way to her ear.

 

Cullen brushed Ari's hair away from her face, Ari shuddered when Cullen brought his mouth to her ear and whispered, "I love you." 

 

When Cullen pressed his lips against Ari's it was with a hunger that was no longer carnal in nature, but emotional. Cullen was confessing to feelings that he could not begin to verbalize, and the only reason that Ari understood was because she felt them with every shred of her soul.

 

Wrapping her arms around Cullen's neck, Ari kissed Cullen long and hard. It was moments like these that filled Ari's life with meaning. Ari' could not imagine waking up without Cullen's arms around her. To be without Cullen was to be without oxygen, Ari simply wouldn't survive it.

 

When finally they broke apart and there was a satisfied grin on Cullen's face and his deep voice rumbled, "Was that a good night cap Sweetheart?"

 

Ari could not help herself but to reply with a smile when she answered. "It was Cullen." Combing her fingers through his unruly and curly hair, Ari's smile gave way to a pout, "I hope you don't mind being seen by others because I don't plan on moving till morning."

 

A laugh barked out of Cullen and he hugged his wife to his chest. Resting his chin on the top of her head, he rubbed Ari's naked back as he assured her, "Don't worry the doors are locked."

 

Ari couldn't adore this man any more if she tried. Ari prayed to the Maker that his seed would take root and a child would grow within her.

 

*****************************************************

 

As Dawn soon came over Skyhold Ari woke up with Cullen next to her sleeping. The sunlight through the windows caught her eyes. Ari turned her head looking at Cullen as he slept holding her close to him. Cullen turned to his left side and switched his arms holding her, forcing Ari to turn as he kept his arms wrapped around her. Ari snuggled into them for she felt safe in her husband's arms. Cullen kissed Ari's head and they slept that way for several more hours.

 

It wasn't until later that Cullen began to talk in his sleep, "No...Leave me...leave me!"

 

Ari awoke while sleeping on her stomach her arms under her pillow, which was Cullen's coat. She rose her head watching him. Cullen's body was in a cold sweat as he repeated himself. Ari sat up slowly she knew this was something Cullen suffered normally. Ari would always used her marked hand to gently guide Cullen to more peaceful dreams. Ari could never let Cullen suffer long like this. Ari sat on top of Cullen and put her left hand Cullen's face her hand began to glow. It seemed to respond to Cullen's dream. In an instant Cullen woke up, his body jerking awake.

 

Ari fell back onto his Cullen's legs and almost fell off the desk. Cullen looked around taking a moment to realize he was safe. He took a deep breaths laying back onto the desk as Ari crawled back onto his stomach. Ari laid down onto Cullen's stomach as he stroked her hair.

 

"Bad Dream?" she questioned.

 

Cullen looked at her, "They always are, without lyrium they're worse." he told her.

 

Ari gave a small nod, "I know, but you're doing better."

 

Cullen took a moment to look over at her. Ari sat up on Cullen's lap as he sat up. Cullen held onto Ari's waist as he put his forehead on hers.

 

"I didn't mean to worry you!" he told her, taking his right hand to caress Ari's face.

 

Ari smiled at Cullen, her right hand touching his face, "You can let me worry a little." the two gave a gentle laugh.

 

"Alright," he said gently as he gave a his wife a chaste kiss. 

 

"Despite the dreams is it still a good morning?" Ari questioned with a smile.

 

Cullen gave a light laugh, "It's perfect." he told Ari, their heads rubbed a little. "You are!" he began with a sigh. "I have never felt anything like this."

 

Ari smiled looking at him, "I love you, you know that right?"

 

Cullen looked at Ari, "I love you too!" he told her a kiss was shared and a look into each other's eyes as Ari left Cullen's desk.

 

They were almost dressed when Cullen turned around putting on his vest wrap. "When do you think we'll know?"

 

Ari giggled as she laced her boots, "Last night may not have done anything Cullen. It may take months of trying."

 

Cullen smiled as shook his head, "I know that but, I do wonder how you'll know or if I would pick up on anything."

 

Ari gave Cullen his coat, "I guess I just have to tune into my body more. I wasn't looking before because I didn't think it would happen that fast...from what I remember I was with child before we  _officially_ started trying."

 

Cullen held Ari's jaw and stroked her cheek with his thumb, "I think we need to look for any possible signs, I also think you need to be careful for a while."

 

Ari took his hand and from her face and held onto it, "I will, I promise." They then kissed before they parted to start their day.


	26. Plans and Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Ari keep trying for a baby, Ari talks to Leliana about Calpernia's plans. Bull approaches Ari about a Qunari alliance.

Cullen and Ari had been trying for months for a baby without success. Every time Ari got her monthly bleed, she would cry. She would pray at the chapel off the garden to Andraste that should would conceive. Cullen would hold and kiss her to reassure her and tell her it wasn't time quite yet. That it would come but it would be at the Maker's choosing. All of their closest friends noticed Ari's solemn mood when it didn't take. Ari was starting to become terrified that the arrow really did damage her womb beyond repair. She was starting to wonder if she ever would conceive.

***********************************************************

 

It was late at night and Cullen had left his office and entered the Herald's Rest. Cullen sat at the bar and the barkeep gave him a mug of ale. Cullen sighed as he rubbed his neck, he wasn't looking forward to returning to a depressed wife. It seemed Ari wanted to become pregnant became an obsession and he didn't like the mental toll it was taking on his wife.

 

"Another no go?"

 

Cullen turned his head to his right and Varric was getting up on the stool. A clear look of concern in his eyes. Cullen sighed as he groaned rubbing his neck in frustration.

 

"We found out this morning." Cullen groaned.

 

"I'm sorry Curly"

 

Cullen looked at his mug of ale, "She's starting to lose hope. It's been four months, and nothing." Cullen took a long depressing sigh, "Ari's starting to blame herself Varric." 

 

Varric gave a look of surprise, "What?"

 

Cullen took a long drink of his ale, after a moment Cullen sighed as he rubbed his eyes. Cullen felt a slap on the back that moved him forward and spilling his drink a little.

 

"How often are you giving it to her?" Bull's voice asked.

 

Cullen's face blushed horribly, "I don't think you or anyone else needs to know that."

 

Bull chuckled, "Have you tried potions? Herbs? Different sexual positions? Anything that can heighten your chances?" Bull looked at Cullen and shook his head, "Nah, you're going at it the good old fashion way."

 

Cullen sighed as he pushed back on his stool and was getting ready to leave. He wasn't in the mood for personal delves into his sexual life.

 

Bull looked at him, "I was just teasing you Cullen," the qunari scratched his horns as he chuckled, "that's the problem with the two of you, you need to relax."

 

Cullen looked at Bull as he spoke, "You two weren't even trying before and she got knocked up. You two are putting too much into this and getting stressed out. If you two stop thinking about it and calm the fuck down and start fucking for fun, it will happen, just my opinion though."

 

Cullen nodded, "But that was also before an arrow hit her, maybe things did become too damaged."

 

Both Bull and Varric looked at each other as Cullen left to go to bed, when he got to Ari and his bed chambers he saw her looking over some papers. Ari wanted to keep her mind busy so as not to think about things too much.

 

"What are you doing love?" he asked as he took off his coat.

 

Ari nodded as looked at two separate papers in her hands. "I'm going over reports Leliana has sent about Calpernia and the Venatori."

 

Cullen stood next to the desk as he started taking off his arm guards and put it on a rack for it to hang. "Anything new?"

 

Ari shook her head, "No, and that's what worries me. Leliana was supposed to have one of her people sneak that talking crystal into Calpernia's belongings and we were supposed to hear any new plans or orders from her so we could either find useful information or her lair. She hasn't gotten back to me on that."

 

Cullen finished putting his armor up and looked at Ari, "Maybe there hasn't been anything of use yet."

 

Ari pushed back her chair as she got up looking at the papers and putting them down. She looked at him, "I'm going to talk to her right now and see if there is any news. I know Leliana keeps late hours just like you."

 

Cullen held Ari into his arms and kissed her, "Come back soon, I shall miss you being in my arms."

 

Cullen began to nip and tease the right side of Ari's neck. He was hoping to get her to stay, it seemed to be working till she looked at him. "We have a week before we can play together."

 

Cullen looked at her with honeycombed eyes that refused to keep quiet the love he had for her. "You know I do want you for more things than just sex. I do love holding you in my arms."

 

Cullen put his forehead on Ari's as he gently rocked her side to side. "I know honey but..."

 

Cullen kissed Ari as he held her face gently in his hands, "You need to stop thinking of yourself as a vessel that needs to be filled." Ari lowered her eyes, "When the Maker decides to give us a child he will. Just relax and enjoy the time we have with just the two of us."

 

Ari smiled as she nodded giving him a kiss, she then walked down the stairs to head to Leliana's tower. Cullen just sighed and prayed for good days to come.

 

*****************************************************

 

When Ari got to Leliana's tower she saw her sitting at her table looking at the half crystal she kept in it's cage.

 

"Have we smuggled the other memory crystal into Calpernia's camp?"

 

Leliana gave a nod, "We Have. Here." Leliana activated the crystal, images started to come forth, "Ugh, even honey can't sweeten Flendandaris..." said Calpernia. There was another figure with Calpernia, "I'll keep trying." Calpernia reached out to the woman, "You are no slave, Linnea. I'll have a spoonful for myself, later."

 

The images disappeared and Ari looked at Leliana, "Calpernia seems to be treating her new acolytes kindly."

 

Leliana looked at her, "While I found that interesting,  _this_ is what you must hear."

 

Leliana turned the crystal on again and image of Corypheus came up to Calpernia who seemed to be caught off guard. "Master, forgive me, I didn't expect..."

 

"The time for ascension nears, tell me of your preparation."

 

Calpernia looked at her Master, "They'll go well enough. Although I'm distracted here. If I could train at the shrine..." Corypheus gave her a stern look, "Only Dumat's faithful may enter, continue as before...or would you see the Imperium's rebirth stalled by your lack of focus?" Corypheus then walked away disappearing from view leaving Calpernia alone. "I will be ready as, the vessel, and Tevinter's champion."

 

Ari realized something Calpernia was seeking Tevinter to be restored to the old days of glory. "Calpernia sounds like she's doing this for Tevinter, not Corypheus."

 

Ari then looked back at the image of Calpernia, she seemed to be walking towards the crystal. "Another deflection and..." Calpernia seemed to have noticed something, "why, a Dwarven bauble. As if miraculously returned to me! Let's give your new owner a glimpse of her fate. Ventatori! We leave!"

 

Leliana looked at Ari as the crystal stopped, "That is all the crystal recorded before she found it. But I think it may be enough. A shrine to Dumat, Corypheus said. Where Calpernia is forbidden to go.

 

Ari had no idea who Dumat was, "Who is this Dumat that Corypheus mentioned?"

 

"An old god, worshipped in ancient Tevinter, as the dragon of silence. Truly a god fit for Corypheus."

 

Ari wondered why wouldn't Corypheus want Calpernia in the shrine? Unless... "I bet there is something in that shrine Corypheus doesn't want Calpernia to see."

 

Leliana gave a nod, "I agree, there is much to gain there. Whatever Corypheus hides from his trusted Lieutenant should be illuminating. Let us investigate this shrine...carefully, I doubt Corypheus has left unguarded."

 

Ari had a determined look on her face, "Let me know when you locate the shrine. We'll move out as soon as you find it."

 

"Understood Inquisitor."

 

Ari then left the tower and walked back to her bed chambers. When she got back Cullen was already asleep. She smiled as she got ready for bed, when she was in her nightgown, she climbed into bed and settled with the blankets. She felt Cullen shift and wrap his left hand around her waist.

 

Cullen kissed Ari's head, "Goodnight love."

 

Ari smiled as Cullen held onto her and sleep claimed her.

 

*************************************************************

 

A week later daylight came in streaming in through the stained glass windows warmed the bed with a comforting heat. Ari tugged the comforter to her chin and curled up into a tight ball. It was the sounds of Skyhold starting its day that had pulled her from her slumber, and Ari was determined to find it again. She had finally fallen asleep only a little bit ago after handling pressing documents that Josephine had been bugging her about. Ari would need at least another four before she was ready to leave the bed.

 

The bed shifted as Cullen resting beside her molded himself to his back. Cullen's arms wrapped around Ari's waist and he pulled her against his chest.

 

Nuzzling Ari's shoulder, Cullen brushed a kiss over Ari's skin before his sleep grated voice rasped, "Good morning, Sweetheart."

 

Ari swallowed down her replying growl. She didn't like being reminded that it was morning, or that she would soon have to get up and face the day; not when the bed was so comfortable, and her company was so warm. Burrowing herself deeper into Cullen's strong arms.

 

Ari grumbled, "Don't remind me."

 

Stubble scraped over her shoulder and Cullen squeezed her against him. Ari felt the vibrations in Cullen's chest as he chuckled at her grousing.

 

  
It wasn't often that Cullen slept in with Ari. Usually her lover was up at dawn and at work soon after. Usually the thought of papers piling up on his desk was enough to pull Cullen out of bed before he fell too far behind. On the rare occasion that he did allow himself to sleep in, Ari took full advantage of Cullen's warmth. If Cullen tried to leave the bed now, Ari would stop him.

 

Pulling Cullen's hand from her waist, Ari hugged into her chest and wriggled against him. Ari's eyelids were heavy, and she was cocooned in warmth, Corypheus could knock on her door that very second and she would not be forced from her bed.

 

"You don't think that it is a good morning, my love?," wondered Cullen, the heat of his breath tickling the skin of Ari's neck as he spoke against her.

 

Goosebumps stood tall on Ari's skin in response to his whispered words. Ari's only reply was to squeeze Cullen's arm to her breasts before kissing his knuckles. As determined as she had just been to fall back asleep, it was quickly becoming low on her list of priorities.

 

The hand that she had hugged to her breast traced the line of her jaw all the way to her ear. Brushing her hair away from her face, Ari shuddered when Cullen brought his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Would you like it for it to be a good morning?" Cullen asked before taking Ari's earlobe into his mouth.

 

All Ari could do was moan as Cullen's left hand rubbed her upper thigh. Ari ground herself against Cullen and whimpered again when she was met by his hardened cock. Cullen rubbed his hardening cock against Ari's butt as his hand trailed down the curve of her neck toward her breasts. It was becoming increasingly difficult for Ari to find breath, with her mouth slightly open she panted, but each inhale seemed to only fan her growing need for him.

 

Cullen turned Ari's face toward his, and stole her lips with his own. Ari moaned into his mouth, whining as his grip on her breast tightened around her nipple. _Maker's Breath, how did he always know to do that?_

 

Ari turned around and put her arms around Cullen's neck pulling him in for a long and loving kiss. Cullen's hand gently trailed down her neck, collarbone, her beautiful breasts as he rubbed them. Gently his hand went down her abdomen till he reached the moist folds of her vaginal area. Ari felt her skin became warm and cold at the same time. Ari's cheeks blushed at Cullen's touch, she opened her legs wide as he flicked her clit gently. Cullen's lips wisped over Ari's neck and his nose traced her jawline. Ari began to moan as Cullen rubbed her inner thigh and felt  _it_  was slick from her moisture.

 

Cullen pressed harder against her body, dipping his tongue into her mouth as Ari gasped. He was always amazed as how soft Ari's lips were, surprised at how she smelled and tasted subtly of blossoms. It was...  _intoxicating_  – almost.

 

Cullen groaned, the sound rumbling from deep in his chest as her hand squeezed between their bodies to cup his growing arousal, his hips jerking of their own volition. Cullen tore himself away from Ari, watching as her tongue darted out to run slowly along her lower lip. She wanted to gain the full taste of Cullen's lips.

 

Cullen felt the air leave his body as Ari said those words.  _Those_ words meant everything to Cullen...everything. Cullen promptly moved to be over her as he lowered his body and slid down hers. His hands gently but firmly played with Ari's breasts as he his lips glossed over her body till he reached his destination. Ari opened her legs for him and revealed herself to him. Cullen's hands gently whisped her nightgown over Ari's knees and fell against her stomach. Cullen ran a hand down her left calf before grasping her ankle and lifting her foot hooking her leg over his shoulder as he slid closer to give himself better access to Ari.

 

Cullen closed his eyes as he nuzzled his nose gently against Ari, breathing deeply. The smell of Ari's arousal was intoxicating, Cullen's blood flowed continuing to fuel his own arousal to the point where Cullen's erection was nearly painful.

 

"Lower your top Ari." Cullen told Ari as his arm wrapped around Ari's leg as his hand grasping the flesh of her bare thigh. Cullen ran his tongue along her folds, his approval rumbling deep in his chest as he tasted Ari's want, her  _need._ Cullen took his time, lazily running his tongue back and forth along her folds.

 

Ari's small sound of frustration was music to his ears and it was only when she began to rock her hips against his mouth that he finally allowed the flat of his tongue to run up and along her clit. The groan Ari let out stroked his ego and Cullen had to wonder just how starved of touch her body had been. Cullen's free hand slid up Ari's body to brush along her breast before he pinched her nipple, careful not to be overly rough.

 

Cullen hummed his contentment as he lapped at Ari, the very tip of his tongue running gently against her clit – back and forth, her hips rocking as Ari both tried to get more and less stimulation at the same time. Cullen smirked as he eased up, sucking gently against her to pull her back from the edge of orgasm. Cullen didn't mind as Ari's fingers slid through his hair, not even when she tugged it almost causing pain.

 

Ari's chest took a deep breath as she sat up looking down at Cullen, "I want to cum with you inside me." Cullen looked up at Ari and gave a smile as he rose onto all fours.

 

Cullen reached down and grabbed her wrist, gently spinning her to face the headboard, as she got down on all fours, Ari's body presented herself for the taking. Cullen moved Ari's nightgown over her hips, Cullen grabbed his cock to line himself up with Ari's vaginal entrance before thrusting in. Cullen's groan was more of a growl as he reached one arm around Ari, his fingers sliding down to Ari's folds, parting her as he began to circle Ari's clit. Cullen did not set a gentle pace as he pulled back and thrust again, the pressure in his stomach growing with each thrust.

 

Ari was close as well from Cullen's previous attentions, her inner walls tightened around Cullen more and more as he continued. "Cum for me, Ari."

 

Cullen was getting closer, the sound of flesh on flesh echoing against the walls of Ari's room, Ari moans and Cullen's groans grew in volume.

 

It was only two more thrusts before Ari came, and with her inner walls contracting and releasing around Cullen as he continued to thrust – Ari's body trying to milk him. Cullen continued to play with her clit, drawing out her pleasure as he thrust into her one last time, cursing under his breath as he came, hips and cock twitching as he rode out his pleasure.

 

Cullen unwrapped his arm from around Ari, resting both his hands on her lower back as Cullen remained sheathed in Ari's warmth, working to steady his breathing. When Cullen was finally calm enough he pulled out of Ari, reaching down to pull up his pants and tuck himself back into the leather before tying up the laces. Cullen fell onto the bed exhausted as he watched, pleased as he noticed a little of his seed sliding down Ari's inner thigh – even though he loved the woman before him and there was just something satisfying knowing Ari was currently marked by him.

 

When finally they broke apart there was a satisfied grin on Cullen's face and his deep voice rumbled, "Now is it a good morning, Ari?"

 

Ari could not help with a replying smile when she answered, "The best, my love."

 

Combing her fingers through his unruly and curly hair, Ari's smile gave way to a pout. "But this doesn't mean that we have to get up now, does it?"

 

A laugh barked out of Cullen and he hugged Ari to his chest. Resting his chin on the top of her head, he rubbed Ari's back as he assured her, "Not yet,  _my love_. I think we've earned ourselves a few more hours of sleep." he chuckled.

 

**********************************************

 

A few hours later Ari came out of her room. She went down to the Courtyard and saw Bull and Krem off in the distance. They were by where Cassandra trained. They seemed to do be some sort of combat training of their own. She decided to go over and investigate. Bull seemed frustrated trying to teach Krem a shield blocking technique.

 

"Come on Krem! I'm working my ass off to get you to see that move!"

 

Krem got back into his ready stance with his shield, "You got plenty of ass left chief!"

 

Krem noticed Ari and turned his head, "Ah! Your worship!"

 

Bull turned and nodded, "Glad you came by!" Ari was surprised by that statement. "I got a contact letter from the Ben-Hassrath! Already verified it with Red."

 

Ari knew this was going to be interesting, "What did the letter say?"

 

Bull looked at her lowering his shield, "The Ben-Hassrath have been reading my reports. They don't like Corypheus or his Venatori and they really don't like red lyrium!" Ari just looked at him "They are ready to work with us, with you, Boss. The Qunari and the Inquisition joining forces."

 

Ari had never heard of the Qunari joining anyone before. She took a deep breath trying to get sick, "That could be a powerful alliance."

 

Bull nodded, "My people have never made a full blown alliance with a foreign power before. This would be a first."

 

Bull turned back towards Krem again with his shield raised. "They found a massive shipment of red lyrium being shipped out on the Storm Coast!"

 

Krem looked at Bull concentrating on his next move, "They want us to hit it together! They talked about bringing one of their Dreadnoughts! Always wanted to see one of those war ships in action!"

 

Bull smashed into Krem again since he failed to notice the point of reaction. He fell hard onto his butt, Bull backed up moving his arm, "Did you see that?" His frustration was mounting.

 

Bull pointed off to the left where there was a bucket of water with a ladle. "Go get some water!" Krem slowly backed up with his eyes wide.

 

Bull looked back at Ari, "They're worried about tipping the smugglers so no army. My Chargers, you maybe some back up."

 

Ari was curious, "What does this alliance really get us?"

 

Bull looked back at her noticing her turning pale, "They wouldn't use the word Alliance if they didn't mean it. Naval power, more Ben-Hassrath reports more Qunari soldiers pointed at the Venatori. It could do a lot of good."

 

Ari noticed Bull looking nervous, "You don't seem entirely happy about this!"

 

Bull sighed, "No, I'm good. It's just...uh used to them being over there. It's been awhile."

 

Ari smiled, "I thought the Qunari wanted to extend their reach to the whole world?"

 

Bull nodded, "Yeah, just didn't think I'd see it." Bull sighed, "Look, the Qun answers a lot of questions. It's a good life for a lot of people but it's a big change. A lot of folks wouldn't do well under that kind of life. I guess it's not like we're converting, this is just us joining forces against Corypheus. On that front I think we're good."

 

Ari nodded, "I think the Inquisition could use some help from the Qunari."

 

Bull smiled and nodded in agreement, "Good! I'll pass on word to Cullen and Red. We can set up the meeting whenever you're ready."

 

*********************************************************

 

It took a few weeks to get to the Storm Coast, once they did they got there they made camp. Ari took Varric and Blackwall with her and Bull. Ari was in her tent on the morning that they were to meet Bull's contact. She shot up early morning and ran out of the tent. She got sick by a tree and she put her right hand on up against the tree to stabilize herself. Krem came out of his tent drinking a flask of water. He wore his pants and a tunic. He looked over seeing Ari.

 

Krem walked over to her, "Are you alright your worship?"

 

Ari shot up and looked at him in fear, "Maker's Breath Krem you scared me!" Ari had her right hand over her heart, her face clearly showing shock. Krem had a look of remorse that he scared her.

 

Ari smiled, "But yes, I'm fine." Ari walked to her tent and smiled at Krem, "Thank you for your concern, I will talk to you in a little while."

 

Krem nodded and walked off as she went inside.

 

Ari sat on her bedroll feeling dizzy, she grabbed her water flask, she drank every bit of it.

 

Once everyone was up after dawn. They walked up to a makeshift tent by a cliff. Bull looked around. He seemed to be searching for someone.

 

"Alright, our Qunari contact should be here to meet us."

 

They approached the tent with some caution.

 

"He is!"

 

A male elf walked out of the tent. He had pale skin, green eyes and short brown hair. "Good to see you again Hissrad!" Bull held up his arms in happiness "GATT! Last I heard you were still in Seheron!"

 

The elf smiled, "They finally I've calmed down enough to go back into the world."

 

Bull looked at Ari, "Boss, this is Gaat! We worked together in Seheron."

 

Gatt looked at her "It's a pleasure to meet you Inquisitor. Hissrad's reports are saying you're doing good work."

 

Ari looked at Gatt then at Bull curiously, "Iron Bull's name is Hissrad?"

 

Gatt looked at her, "Under the Qun we use titles not names."

 

Bull looked at Ari, "My title Hissrad: because I was assigned to secret work. You can translate it to keeper of illusions or"

 

Gatt interrupted him, "LIAR it means liar!"

 

Bull gave him a sour look, "Well you don't have to say it like  _that_!"

 

Ari found it cute that Bull got defensive about it. She looked at Gatt, "I look forward to working together."

 

Gatt smiled at Ari, "Hopefully this will help both our peoples. Tevinter is dangerous enough without the influence of the Venatori cult. If this new lyrium helps them seize power in Tevinter the war in Qarinus is going to get worse!"

 

Bull nodded, "With this stuff 'Vints' could make their armies into a group of magical freaks."

 

That worried Ari, "We could lose Seheron and see a giant Tevinter army marching back down here!"

 

Gatt nodded, "The Ben-Hassrath agree that's why we're here! The Dreadnought is out of view and safely out of range of any Venatori mages on shore. We'll need to eliminate the Venatori then signal the dreadnought so it can come in and take out the smuggler ship!"

 

Ari started to feel sick again and took a deep breath, she looked at Bull, "What do you think Bull?"

 

Bull groaned with worry looking at Ari, "Don't know! Never liked covering a Dreadnought run. Too many ways for crap to go wrong! If our scouts underestimate enemy numbers we're dead. If we can't lock down the Venatori mages the Dreadnought is dead. It's risky!"

 

Gatt looked at him, "Riskier than letting Red Lyrium into Minrathous?"

 

Bull gave him a grumpy look, Ari really started to feel sick and she wasn't in the mood to watch a pissing match.

 

"Let's just get this done!"

 

Bull nodded as he approached the Chargers, "Krem, you and the men take the far back, we'll take this one."

 

Krem nodded, "Yes sir"

 

"Try not get yourselves killed out there." Bull ordered.

 

Krem rolled his eyes, "Yes mother."

 

Bull gave a snort, "Qunari don't have mothers remember?"

 

Krem seemed to correct himself, "Yes, of course, Chief." Krem turned around "Chargers, horns up!" the rest of them held up their fists "Horns up!"

 

Bull nodded as he watched them walk off, he rejoined his group giving a nod.

 

"Let's go."

 

Bull took point with her not knowing if there were Venatori hiding out somewhere for a surprise attack. They ventured a few miles to get to the cliff that held the Venatori encampment.

 

Bull stopped looking at the others, "We're close to the Vint's camp. Becareful now and don't alert anyone till it's too late."

 

Bull turned his head to the right as he then noticed Ari was gone. He and the others looked around for her and saw she was deftly close to the enemy. All the while she hadn't made a single sound, her bow at the ready.

 

Everyone looked at Bull as if stunned, "Alright, let's all see you control your Boss."

 

Bull and the others followed her and when she was close enough she shot three arrows and killed all the Venatori standing watch. When they were all the other Venatori were dead, everyone walked up to her stunned, as she turned around.

 

Gatt looked at her then at Bull, "Is she available?"

 

Bull turned towards him chuckling, "No, she's not."

 

Gatt quickly got the hint and walked up with Bull to signal fire. Ari followed right behind them as Gatt knelt down next to the fire.

 

"We're clear Gatt." said Bull.

 

Gatt nodded, "Right, signaling the Dreadnaught."

 

Bull watched the signal fly up into the air after the Chargers sent theirs."

 

Gatt took a few steps back and turned around as Bull pointed at his men on the lower hill.

 

"See 'em down there?"

 

Gatt chuckled, "I knew you gave them the easier job."

 

Bull smiled at his friend as he heard the Dreadnaught's bell. Everyone looked up and out onto the ocean, seeing the Dreadnaught come into view.

 

Bull pointed at the massive ship, "See there's the Dreadnaught," Bull watched the ship follow the Venatori's ship into the shoreline. Bull sighed, "that brings back memories."

 

The Dreadnaught fired onto the Venatori's ship with cannons. The ammo hit the Venatori's ship and forced it to sink into the ocean.

 

Bull laughed, "Good one."

 

Bull's face quickly dropped, "Crap"

 

Venatori were walking up the shore to where the Chargers were holding up. The Chargers saw the Venatori's advancement towards them and held onto their weapons and got into their battle stances. Ari's heart raced as she became fearful for Bull's men. She pointed the Chargers as she looked at Bull.

 

"They've still got time fall back if you signal them now!"

 

Bull's face dropped as he looked at his men, "Yeah"

 

Gatt looked at his friend, "Your men need to hold that position Bull."

 

Ari gave Gatt a nasty look, she was trying to resist the urge to punch him out. She didn't want the Chargers to die. Bull turned to look at Gatt, "They do that they're dead." he growled

 

Gatt gave Bull stubborn look,"And if they don't, the Venatori retake it and the Dreadnaught is dead." Gatt looked at his friend frustrated, "You'd be throwing away an alliance between the Qunari and the Inquisition! You'd be declaring yourself Tal-Vashoth! With all you've given the Inquisition, half the Ben-Hassrath think you've betrayed us already. I stood up for you Hissrad! I told them that you would never become Tal-Vashoth."

 

Bull gave Gaat a grumpy look, "Those are my men."

 

Gatt looked at the Chargers for a second then back at Bull, "I know, but you need to do what's right, Hissrad...for the alliance, and for the Qun."

 

Bull looked at Ari who looked at Bull with pleading eyes, "Call the retreat!"

 

Gatt looked at them irritated, "DON'T!"

 

Ari punched Gatt in the face forcing him to fall down onto this back as Bull blew his horn signaling the retreat. Bull smiled as he saw his men retreat farther back into a better position to flee.

 

"They're falling back."

 

Gatt rubbed his jaw as he stood back up, he shook his head in disappointment.

 

"All these years, Hissrad, and you throw away all that you are for what? For this? For  _them?_ " Gatt questioned in anger as he pointed to Ari.

 

Ari gave a pissed off look as she started to approach him again. Bull grabbed her, "No need Boss."

 

Gatt backed up a little as her Bull held her back, "His name is Iron Bull!" she cried out.

 

Gatt shook his head at her, "I guess it is." he told her, as he walked away.

 

The Venatori on the shoreline formed fireballs in their hands and threw them at the Dreadnaught. Bull's face dropped, "No way they'll be able to get out range, won't be long now."

 

Ari looked at Bull confused, "Bull, when the Dreadnaught sinks..."

 

Bull shook his head, "Qunari Dreadnaughts don't sink" The Dreadnaught blew up and Ari fell backwards into Bull's arms, from being startled."

 

Bull shielded his face with his left arm, giving a depressed look as he watched the Dreadnaught sink. He sighed, "Come on, let's get back to the boys."

 

Bull left without another word as Ari was about to say something. She was saddened to know Bull's people were going to be angry with him. No one said a word as they traveled back to Skyhold. Ari still felt bad and wanted to talk to Bull, she found him next to a tree by where Cassandra liked to train.

 

Ari gave him a small smile, she was about to say something when Gatt approached them.

 

Gatt and an irritated look to his face, "Inquisitor, it is my duty to inform you that there will be no alliance between our peoples. Nor will there be receiving any more reports from your Tal-Vashoth ally."

 

Bull just looked at Gatt with his arms folded, "You under orders to kill me Gatt?"

 

Gatt shook his head, "No, the Ben-Hassrath have already lost one good man. They rather not lose two."

 

Gatt gave a bow of the head before he left the two alone. Bull looked at her, "Well so much for that."

 

Ari smiled at him, "I'm proud of you Bull."

 

Bull chuckled, "Thanks Boss."

 

Krem walked up to his boss with an extra shield for Bull, "You're late" he told Krem.

 

"Sorry Chief, still sore from fighting off all those Vints." said Krem, he looked at Ari, "Good to see you Inquisitor."

 

Ari smiled at Krem, "How did the Chargers come out of this fight?"

 

"Just fine" said Krem, "Thanks to you and the Chief, we had plenty of time to fall back. Chief's even breaking open a case of Chasind sack of mead for the Charger's tonight."

 

Bull gave Krem a noogie, "Damn it, Krem, that's the kind of thing you don't mention to the Inquisitor."

 

Krem held up his shield, "Sorry Chief."

 

Bull held his shield up and ran towards Krem and Krem was finally able to push Bull off of him with his own shield.

 

Bull smiled, "Ah, forget it, you're doing just fine."


	27. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari goes on a walk with Bull and receives surprising information. Cullen travels with Ari and the others to the Temple of Dumat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qulat Language Translation:
> 
> "Ebost isala, Tal-Vashoth." (Return to dust True Grey One.)

After a few days Ari woke up alone as she often did most mornings. Cullen had woken up and left to start his morning routine of paperwork and working the men. Ari sat up as she pulled the sheets back and walked into the wash room, before Ari could do anything she ran to a bucket and got sick. Ari's right hand side swept her hair and held onto it as she vomited. When she was done she wiped her mouth with the top of her left hand. 

 

After she bathed and brushed her hair and put her clothes on she found she couldn't button her pants. Ari gave a snort as she laid on the bed and struggled to button her pants. After fifteen minutes Ari gave up and laid out her arms, exhausted. To Ari, this a wonderful start to her day, first getting sick now realizing she was getting fat! Frustrated with herself, Ari knew that she'd been sneaking too many of the Orleasian cakes, that Josephine had ordered from the kitchens. Ari gave a snort as she laced up her pants the best she could and pulled her shirt down. 

 

Ari sat up and felt bloated as she stood up and went to the healing clinic. Once inside the clinic the surgeon caught sight of Ari, "Your worship, what can I do for you?" 

 

Ari gave an awkward smile, "I can't lace up my pants", she giggled in embarrassment. "Do you have some herbs that can cure bloating?" The surgeon, a woman knew the pain of bloat from time to time. She walked up to Ari, "May I?" she asked reaching for Ari's  stomach. Ari nodded as she lifted her shirt. The surgeon gave an inquisitive look, she looked behind herself seeing a cot, "Lay down your worship."

 

The surgeon looked at one of her healers, "Get me a sheet, a chamber pot and a bottle of good wine!" she instructed. Ari gave a curious look as the surgeon looked back at her. "What are you doing?" Ari questioned curiously. 

 

"Take off your pants Inquisitor."

 

Ari gave a concerned look as she did as she was instructed, watching as the surgeon took a sheet she was handed and opened it out. "I'm going to need you to relieve yourself in the chamber pot please." Ari was handed into pot by an assistant, "What?"

 

The surgeon looked at Ari, "Please Inquisitor, listen to me." 

 

Ari sat up squatted down and peed into the chamber pot, the sheet blocked everyone's veiw. "Do I need Cullen? I'm starting to worry." Ari stood up and handed the pot to a healer. "Please lay down Inquisitor" Ari laid down as the surgeon laid the sheet over her legs. Another healer walked in with a bottle of wine. The surgeon opened the wine and poured it into the pot. Ari had never seen such a thing and was one of the strangest things she'd ever seen, to say the least.

 

After a moment the surgeon smiled, "You're with child"

 

Ari felt like she was hit with a bag of bricks, her blood went cold as she couldn't believe she was pregnant. To be carrying Cullen's child was a happiness beyond measure. The surgeon smiled as she began to press around Ari's stomach where she was bloated. She could feel Ari's stomach wasn't bloated, it was hard.  "How long since your last bleed Inquisitor?" Ari was overcome with emotion she could barely think. She put her right hand on her forehead as started to shake. 

 

After a few minutes, Ari looked back at the woman who was currently waiting for an answer. Ari shook her head, trying to come up with an answer. "I...I guess a few months, now that I think about it."

 

Ari walked out of the clinic a half hour later and seemed to wonder into the Herald's rest, Ari saw Bull sulking in his usual corner. Ari  walked over sat down next to him adjusting herself in a chair.

 

Bull smiled, "How are you doing Boss?" Ari hadn't gained all her color back since she received the news. Bull figured she'd received some big news she wasn't expecting.

 

Ari smiled, "I was about to ask you the same thing Bull."

 

Bull sat up straight and leaned over with his arms on his lap, "I'm doing alright, honest Boss."

 

Ari got up and was about to leave, she desperately needed to talk to Cullen. "Hey, let's go take a walk." suggested Bull. Ari smiled as she gave a nod seeing as it might cheer up Bull.

 

The two left the tavern and walked the battlements. Bull saw two men dressed in Inquisition uniforms. Bull turned his back to the men staying in front of Ari. The two men charged Bull and Bull turned around slapped on in the mouth forcing him to walk backward. A dagger hit Bull in the left shoulder, Bull groaned in pain as he took a single step back. Bull grabbed it, pulling it out and flung it at its owner killing the man. His body fell back lifeless as the other man worked his way to standing up again.

 

Cole appeared out of a cloud of smoke and threw a dagger at the other attacker nailing him in the chest.

 

"I got it!" said Bull.

 

Cole didn't want Ari to get hurt as Bull punched the attacker in the face forcing him to stumble around.

 

"Ebost isala, Tal-Vashoth."

 

Bull grabbed the man and flung him over the mountain's side of the wall. The man screamed as he fell to his death.

 

"Yeah, Yeah, my soul's dust. Yours is scattered all over the ground. Though, so..."

 

Bull groaned as he held his shoulder that was bleeding. Ari slowly walked up to Bull, "Sorry Boss, I thought I might need backup." Bull gave a small chuckle, "I guess I'm not worth sending professionals for."

 

Ari looked at Bull shocked, "You knew the assassins were coming?"

 

"A little change in the guard's rotation tipped me off."

 

Ari punched Bull in his wounded arm, "Why didn't you tell me ahead of time?"

 

"You go through years of Ben-Hassrath training to hide facial expressions when I wasn't looking?" Bull saw Ari was still pissed as she crossed her arms. She didn't appreciate her newly discovered baby in life threatening danger. "See? Like that." Bull held his arms out at his sides, "If I had been warned about the guards, the assassins would have been tipped off."

 

Ari knew Bull was right but she didn't appreciate it. "Are you alright?" she questioned.

 

"Yes, but that's not the point, I've hurt myself worse than this fooling around in bed." That was more than Ari ever wanted to know.

 

"What about if it was poisoned?" she questioned.

 

"Oh, they defiantly used poison Saab-qamek, liquid form." Bull told her, "If I had been dosing myself with the antidote, I'd be going crazy and puking my guts out right now. As it is, it stings like shit, but that's about it."

 

Ari looked at Cole, "Cole, are you alright?"

 

Cole returned her gaze, "Yes, they only came for the Iron Bull. They wanted to make sure he knew, they wanted to tell him he wasn't Qunari anymore."

 

Ari looked at Bull, "Is that true?"

 

Bull nodded, "Yeah, that was just a formality. Just making it clear I'm a Tal-Vashoth"

 

Ari looked at Cole, "Why did you help us?"

 

Cole looked at Ari, "Small. Fragile. They called out for help, fear for the lives they not yet lived."

 

Ari looked at Cole with confusion, "They?" she glanced around and only saw the three of them.

 

Cole nodded, "Waiting. Warm and safe as they sleep. They grow inside you till they're strong enough to be on the outside."

 

Ari felt a rush of happiness wash over as she looked at Cole. Ari didn't want to get her hopes up, "They?"

 

"Lonely. Quiet. They talk to me when they think no else is listening." Cole told her, "One, tells me he wanted another chance to come out."

 

Ari looked at Cole shocked, "What?"

 

Cole looked at Ari through his stringy blonde hair, "He was a secret before,"

 

Bull began to walk towards Ari when her face started to go pale, her senses slowly went numb. Ari's vision swam, sounds blurred and she finally forgot to breathe.

 

Somewhere on the fringe of her consciousness, Ari faintly heard Bull say, "I got you!" as he caught her when her knees buckled and started to fall.

 

Ari felt Bull help her stand up, "You're okay Boss."

 

Bull looked at Cole, "I think you caught her off guard."

 

Bull helped Ari walk to Cullen's office who was going over a few papers. Cullen noticed the door on his right opening and Bull walking in with his wife.

 

Cullen's eyes shot open, "Maker!"

 

Bull smiled as he helped Ari walk, "She's fine, just got a little light headed."

 

Cullen helped Ari walk to his chair and sit down, "What happened?"

 

Bull smiled as he started to leave through the door in front of him, "I'll let you two talk."

 

Cullen gave Bull an odd look as he shook his head walking back to Ari. He knelt down in front of her and looked up at the slightly pale woman, the color slowly returning to Ari's cheeks.

 

"What happened?" Cullen questioned with his hands holding the sides of Ari's face. Her eyes seemed to be focusing better but she still looked dazed. When Ari's eyes finally focused as she saw her husband in front of her. Cullen's face showed concern, "Ari, are you alright?" Ari burst into tears and into an all out sob as she looked at her husband.

 

Cullen started to panic, "Ari, what is it?"

 

Ari took Cullen's hands and placed them on her stomach, "Cullen," Ari started, however a feeling of sickness crept up on her. Ari took a deep breaths,"I need some air," she didn't want to vomit in Cullen's office. "can we take a walk?"

 

Cullen nodded as he helped Ari stand and put his left arm around her waist and held Ari's hand with his right. They took it slow and when they were outside, Ari leaned against the rampart. Cullen held his wife's hands as he looked at her concerned, "Are you alright?"

 

Before Ari could answer, the door to Cullen's office opened, "Commander"

 

Cullen and Ari lowered their heads as they had been interrupted once again by one of Leliana's agents. They turned their heads to see it was the same agent that had the misfortune of interrupting them earlier. "I have Sister Leliana's report of the Storm Coast and the Red Templars." Cullen gave the man the look of death as he walked up to the man as if he was going to throw him over the ramparts.

 

"Leave!." Cullen snarled.

 

The man's face instantly became that of dread as he slowly backed away with Cullen giving him a stern look. When the man went back into Cullen's office, Cullen turned around and walked back to Ari. Cullen gave a gentle look as he stroked, her cheek gently, "Now what were you about to say?" he asked gently.

 

Ari fought to stop smiling and crying from her joy and happiness, "I'm pregnant."

 

Cullen's eyebrows frowned in confusion, "What?"

 

Cullen's eyes got wide and stared at Ari for a moment. Ari then started to panic, she didn't see any sign of Cullen's reaction. She started to worry that Cullen didn't really want this, however Cullen's lips slowly stretched until he's smiling brightly, with tears in his eyes.

 

Cullen's gold eyes shot into Ari's blue, searching, seeking confirmation as his heart thumped, _hopes_ rising. In an instant Cullen passionately kissed Ari, taking her by surprise.

 

Cullen managed to choke out a laugh, he leaned forward giving Ari a desperate kiss onto her lips. Ari smiled against Cullen's lips as she giggled holding the sides of Cullen's face. Cullen's body had Ari lean backward as he kissed her with intense passion.

 

"Thank the Maker!" Cullen murmured against Ari's lips, nuzzling his forehead against Ari's forehead as Ari's arms wrapped around Cullen's neck.

 

"I'm so sorry if I frightened you." they both laughed as they gently moved side to side. "I was just so surprised that it hit me so hard."

 

Cullen stroked his wife's face with his hands as he shook his head, "No, it's alright! I was just concerned that something awful happened."

 

"Cullen..." said Ari as Cullen continued to kiss her lips tenderly and lovingly, as one arm wrapped around her waist while the other lifted, and cradled Ari's jaw as he kissed her.

 

"I love you." he managed after a moment, voice rough with emotion, eyes deep amber as he tried to smile, overwhelmed, "You've given me so much, and now...a _child_..."

 

"I know, the Maker has blessed us." Ari told her husband gently with a smile on her lips, tears in her eyes.

 

Ari went on her toes to kiss Cullen again, arms tight around his neck as she pressed close, "I will give you every happiness I am able to, Cullen; I know you want a big family. This pregnancy is just the first of many." Cullen smiled as he knew Ari had just stolen his vows and promises that he was going make to her. It was nice to know there was another person who wanted to give him the things he also desired.

 

Cullen looked at Ari with tears in his eyes, "I will do everything in my power to protect you, our child." Cullen swore, as he shook his head. His grip on Ari tightened and expression filled his eyes with desperate affection, "To protect you both."

 

Ari looked at Cullen unable to stop crying, "Do you think I can have you to myself for the rest of the day?"

 

Cullen kissed Ari as he held onto her face, when their lips parted Cullen picked Ari up into his arms and he walked with her into their bed chambers. Cullen climbed the stairs the their chambers and gently put Ari on their bed. Cullen then pulled Ari's tunic up as he the pulled Ari's pants below her hips. Ari giggled as Cullen had the most excited face she'd ever seen as he wanted to see for himself. Ari watched Cullen pull off his gloves as put his hands on Ari's slightly curved stomach. Ari's fingers threaded threw her husband's hair.

 

Cullen kissed Ari's belly even though it wasn't close to one yet. "We should get a midwife to look at you Ari, see how far you are." Cullen rose his head, "How did you find out anyway?"

 

Ari giggled as she looked at Cullen fondly, "My pants wouldn't fit."

 

Cullen's clearly showed shock as a smile snuck onto his lips, "What?" 

 

Ari smiled as she gently rubbed her husband's head, "My pants wouldn't fit," she laughed shaking her head. "I thought I was bloated or something and went to the surgeon to see if she could take the swelling down." Ari beamed with happiness, as Cullen roared out in laughter. "I'm early Cullen, I saw the surgeon a little while ago."

 

  
Cullen smiled, "Do you know when your due then?

 

Ari smiled as she kissed her husband's lips as she sat on her knees. Ari put Cullen's hands on her belly, "I'll be due late Matrinalis." Cullen smiled now knowing there was confirmation that there  _would be_  a child and when he'd get to see and hold his child.

 

Ari put her right hand over her wound that had finally healed, "I just worry if I can carry this pregnancy to term?" Cullen looked at his wife shocked, he saw Ari's fear as he sat next to her holding her hands in to his, Cullen kissed her forehead, "It'll be alright Sweetheart. Just trust in the Maker."

 

************************************************

 

News of Ari's condition quickly swept over Skyhold. No one had ever seen the Commander so happy. Over the coming days Ari slept and rested till Leliana sent word that the shrine of Dumat was found. Ari was packing to leave when she felt two strong hands snaking around her. She smiled as she stood up and looked behind her seeing the man she loved most. Cullen kissed Ari's neck as he rubbed her flat belly where their child slept.

 

"So you are leaving for the shrine?" Cullen asked gently.

 

Ari's senses tingled as she felt Cullen's lips on her skin. "Yes, I have to find out what's there. I may be carrying your child but I still have to fulfill my duties as Inquisitor."

 

Cullen moaned as his right hand rubbed her vaginal area and she rose her right hand and held into his hair.

 

"I'm going to come with you." Cullen told Ari, kissing her neck.

 

Ari turned around to look at Cullen, "You can't leave your post here, Bull and Cassandra..."

 

Cullen shook his head, "No, you _both_  are my priority, I'm _your_ husband and the Commander of  _your_ army. I will be there to protect you both." Cullen's right thumb caressed Ari's cheek, "I would feel better." He told her gently as he gave her a chaste kiss.

 

Ari smiled, "I would too, just promise me this won't become a habit."

 

Cullen's lips curled into a smile, "In protecting you, I will always make it a habit."

 

*******************************************************

 

On their travels Ari started to feel the wear and tear of pregnancy. Morning sickness had finally hit her and hard. Ari would get sick horribly in the morning.

 

Cullen and the others were on a path that had vast fields and trees. Cullen was stroking Ari's horse's neck as he heard her vomiting horribly. Cullen gave the reins to Cassandra who had a disgruntled look on her face. Cullen gave Cassandra a look that told her to not say a word, as he walked off to where are Ari was. Cullen didn't walk into the bush too far before he saw Ari getting sick, her left hand leaning against the tree to help stabilize her. Ari was bent all the way over at the waist line as she felt two gentle hands holding her hair up. When Ari was able to stop Cullen helped her stand up. She turned to see her husband with a handkerchief in his hand.

 

Ari took it and wiped her mouth, "I'm sorry, I'm slowing everyone down."

 

Cullen gave a gentle smile, "It's alright, you can't help what's happening now." he told kissing her forehead. Cullen could see the exhaustion in Ari's eyes as well as her body. Cullen saw Ari's legs shake which caused him to pick her up. When the two appeared out of the thicket, Cassandra gave a groan seeing Ari sleeping in Cullen's arms. Cullen's face still showed his displeasure and for Cassandra to remain silent. Ari woke up slightly as Cullen helped her mount her horse but Ari leaned forward onto the horse's neck and went back to sleep.

 

Cullen lead Ari's horse as they progressed till she awoke slightly recovered. Cassandra had her reservations about this mission with the Inquisitor in her current condition. How could a woman who could barely stay conscious fight demons and horrors or anything else for that matter that could be at the temple?

 

Late in the day everyone set up camp since they weren't far from the temple, they would reach the temple by the next evening. Cullen wanted Ari to rest and recover more. When their tent was set up Cullen had Ari lay down for awhile. Cassandra waited till Cullen was sitting outside alone watching the fire. She sat across from him watching him sharpen his sword.

 

Cassandra looked at Cullen from across the fire, "Do you think the Inquisitor can really handle herself at the temple?"

 

Cullen seemed a little caught off guard, "What?" he questioned looking at Cassandra.

 

Cassandra sighed, "With the Inquisitor in her current condition can she honestly do what she needs to do there?"

 

Cullen's eyes narrowed, "Why wouldn't she?" Cullen saw his answer in the Seeker's eyes. "She's sick with my child in her belly not on her death bed."

 

Cassandra gave a snort, "If she is too ill to fight..."

 

"She won't be!" Cullen snapped, "That's why I have come along to have Ari's back!"

 

Cassandra looked frustrated and slightly insulted, "You don't think we could? Dorian, Bull or  _I_?"

 

Cullen lowered his sword to the side as he sighed shaking his head, "I very well know you could but sometimes battles are distracting. You know as well as I how they can turn out. You and the others can fight without thinking or be distracted about Ari. That will be my job."

 

Cassandra gave Cullen a firm look, "Are you planning to come with her every time she goes out?"

 

Cullen shook his head, "No, of course not. I came this time because of the very real threat of this shrine and who occupies it. We have no way of knowing if there are traps, demons or Maker knows what else is there." Cullen stabbed his sword's blade into the ground as he held onto the pommel. A look of displeasure clearly on Cullen's face. "Need I remind you, this is the first time I've ever come along, since I've married Ari?"

 

Cassandra shook her head as she stood up, "No, I just wanted to make sure you thought this all the way through, considering everything."

 

Cullen gave a slight shake of the head, "What do you mean _everything_?"

 

Cassandra leaned forward as she ground her feet into the dirt and scratched her head. "The Western Approach"

 

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck in frustration, he knew Cassandra had called him out and, she was right. Part of him was afraid something would happen to Ari. Cullen wanted to make sure nothing happened to Ari or his child like before in the Western Approach. Cullen couldn't bare it again if he had to bury another child or Ari for that matter.

 

Cassandra sighed as she knew Cullen was stuck in his head, she stood up, "Have a good night."

 

Cullen watched Cassandra enter her tent for the night. Ari came out shortly after and Cullen caught sight of her.

 

Ari sat next to him, "She really doesn't approve of me right now does she?"

 

Cullen gave a chuckle, "I think it's more the long the lines of me." he told her as he put his left arm around her shoulders. "I think she's concerned for you and thinks I'm coddling you too much."

 

Ari put her head against Cullen's right shoulder and smiled. Ari took her left hand and took Cullen's right, "I love it when you are protective with me. The first time I saw you be that way shocked me at first, it had me realize I was with the right man."

 

Cullen kissed Ari's head, "I would still punch that bastard in the face again." Cullen turned Ari's left cheek as his thumb crossed against Ari's scar. "I still have half a mind to cross the Free Marches and horse whip the man myself."

 

Ari started to shake a little as Cullen wrapped his coat around her. "Cullen?"

 

Cullen put his arm around her, "Hmmm?"

 

Ari looked at the fire, "What if my Father hears about my condition?"

 

Cullen's face became deadly, "If he steps one foot in Skyhold, I will kill him outright, I don't care if I get arrested. He's not getting within a thousand leagues of you or the baby." Ari could see in Cullen's eyes that he meant every word and her fears and anxiety instantly left her.

 

Ari gently held Cullen left hand as he noticed her looking at it. "Ari, what is it?"

 

Ari bit her lower lip as her curiosity got the better of her, "I know I wasn't your first," Cullen's face became concerned as to what Ari was getting at. "Do you have any other children?"

 

Cullen's eyes shot open in shock, "Andraste's knickers no!" Ari noticed Cullen's face turn red as mortification took over. "Ari, this is my first-" Cullen shook his head, "second child." Ari looked at Cullen slightly nervous, "How do you know?" Cullen started to get concerned, did she get information he didn't know about? In truth Cullen only had two lovers in all his life before Ari and as far as he knew, he didn't have any other children.

 

Cullen shook his head as he narrowed his eyes, "Why are you asking me this? Where is this coming from Ari?"

 

Ari had tears in her eyes as she looked at the fire, "Cullen, I'm afraid! What if I fail this time too?"

 

Cullen put his left arm around Ari as he held her close to him. "Then we try again."

 

Ari shook her head, "What if either one of those women gave you what I couldn't?"

 

Cullen kissed Ari head as he hugged her, "Ari, it's been many years since I was with anyone before you. If I had any children before now, I'd hope they would've sent me word."

 

Tears dripped from Ari's eyes, "Would you leave me?"

 

Cullen looked at Ari slightly insulted, "Maker's Breath no!" he shook his head, "Ari, I will never leave you! I will be honorable and see that any children I would have had would be taken care of. However I would never leave you, ever."

 

Ari could see Cullen's sincerity in his eyes as she wiped away her tears. "I'm so afraid, I don't want to lose this pregnancy too!" she shook her head, "I'm afraid the wound I suffered..." Ari couldn't finish her sentence.

 

Cullen shook his head as he as he clutched onto Ari's hands. "Ari we have to have faith and in the Maker, that all will be well. Even if you hadn't been wounded we'd be praying for the same thing anyway." Cullen's right hand cradled her cheek, "That's why I came Ari, to protect you, our baby. I will die to keep you both safe."

 

Ari realized why her husband had came along, he want to protect her and their baby. He wanted to make sure that the chances of the loss of their baby would be minimal. Ari knew Cullen would happily die for her, their baby or for Thedas for that matter. Ari started to break down as Cullen kissed her lips as she looked at Cullen with a smile on her lips and kissed him passionately. They fell off their log seat, Ari caught herself as not to fall onto Cullen. Ari sat on Cullen's lap and looked at him as he held her hips.

 

Now Ari felt she needed to address another issue, she hung her head and looked down for a moment and sighed blushing. "It's just that I...am..." Ari felt the words in her throat, but felt a little embarrassed.

 

Cullen rubbed her thighs as he looked at her, "Amorous?"

 

Ari looked at Cullen's amber eyes as she could clearly see that he knew. "Horny!" she corrected "But yes, that's the one as well as being slightly tired." she told him, watching Cullen listening intently to her. "I was just curious if you knew if this was normal."

 

Cullen took a sigh of relief, "Maker's Breath Ari, I love the fire of your soul." he chuckled, "You alone are the greatest adventure, I have ever encountered."

 

Ari smiled as Cullen looked at her, she felt her body warm and her heart soar hearing those words. Ari leaned over and kissed Cullen as they both threaded their fingers through their hair. When their lips parted Cullen answered, "As a Templar I would supervise healers looking over expectant mother's in the Circle. I would occasionally hear the talk about such things, so yes, it's normal." he told Ari as his hands rubbed her thighs with intent, it set Ari's skin to a fire heat that threatened to overtake her. Ari could feel Cullen start to harden under her. She looked around seeing that everyone was in their tents.

 

Ari had craved him for days, Cullen's hands went up and down her thighs and was starting to get to her. Ari started to feel herself start to get warm and wet between her folds. Ari looked down and started to unlace Cullen's pants.

 

Cullen blushed as he grabbed her hands. "Wait, here?" he questioned as he looked around to make sure know was around.

 

Ari nodded as she bit her lip, "Why not? It could be fun!" she whispered.

 

Ari couldn't handle it much longer; she needed to feel her husband inside her. She stood up and took her pants off and then slowly sat on his lap again. He could feel the wetness of her want, that unyielding need for him, descending down her thighs.

 

When Ari finished unlacing his pants, she began to stroke his half flaccid cock in her hand, up and down very slowly. Her touch made Cullen's senses feel a hot charge of electricity. Cullen moved his head back as he groaned, it didn't take long for him to harden completely. Cullen gently took his right thumb and began to gently rub her clit. A whimper escaped Ari as she struggled against him, knowing that he must have been going through the same struggle as he teased her without remorse.

 

Ari made sure to skim her wet folds against Cullen's cock lightly as she leaned over for a kiss, Cullen's fingers tangled in her hair. Ari reached down between her thighs to grab Cullen's cock and position it against her entrance before lowering herself down on it tantalizingly slow. Cullen started to take deep breathes as he tried not to lose it right there. Every inch of him filled Ari completely as she pushed herself down all the way to the hilt.

 

Cullen's fingers trailed up and down her back as they kissed soft, gentle kisses, just enjoying being connected together as husband and wife. Cullen sat up against her, his hot breath washed against her neck as light nibbles between every word cascaded down Ari's neck. Cullen began to gently rock his hips up, thrusting into Ari leisurely. Ari pulled away from Cullen's lips to rest her body against his, breasts pressed against his chest, and Ari nudged her head into the crook of Cullen's neck.

 

Cullen's hands went under Ari's shirt in a desperate attempt to needing and greedily play with her breasts, fingers gliding over her nipples playfully but gently. Ari flinched from Cullen's touch as her arms wrapped around her breasts forcing Cullen's hands to retreat.

 

Cullen gave a concerned look, "What is it?"

 

Ari shook her head as she was clearly embarrassed, "I...umm...they're sensitive right now."

 

Cullen smiled as he gave a chuckle, "it's alright. I will leave them alone till you tell me otherwise." Ari slowly wrapped her arms around Cullen's neck, which gave him the ability to give gentle kisses as he moved his hips again, gently.

 

Once they got their rhythm back, Ari ground her hips down against Cullen's thrusts, enjoying the way her clit rubbed against him and feeling the slow build-up of pleasure in her body. The air were filled with quiet sighs and panting, neither of them having the energy for anything more, and sweat was beginning to form between their bodies.

 

Cullen struggled to keep his groans as quiet as possible. Ari couldn't believe how sensitive she was now. She hadn't been riding Cullen for that long and she already felt like she was already was starting to feel her climax creeping up. Her mouth gaped open as she moved, she picked up the pace as she felt herself draw close.

 

Ari pressed her hips down harder, desperate for more friction against her clit, so close to her orgasm. "I need..." Ari gasped beside his ear. Ari could barely breathe as she secured an arm around Cullen's neck; her turn now to dig her hands tightly into Cullen's hair.

 

"Oh, Maker you feel so good!" Ari couldn't tell which one of them had said those words, but it didn't matter.

 

"Harder." Ari had found her voice and Cullen knew what she wanted. "Harder!"

 

Ari didn't have to say it a third time for her husband to give her what she wanted. Cullen drew his hands out of her shirt and grabbed at her hips giving Ari exactly what she asked for. Ari bent over farther, her arms grasping at Cullen's hair, as he began to thrust with such force it made Ari moans escape from her lips.

 

Cullen kept that rhythm until Ari could feel the swell of her orgasm building. Cullen must have felt it as well, her muscles tightening around his cock, as Cullen pulled Ari back against him, still thrusting hard into her as he breathed, "Tell me when you're coming!"

 

The next thrust made Ari's legs shake, the second she could feel her legs begin to tingle and start to go numb as the euphoric feeling began to build, she knew when the third came she would be done for.

 

"I want to hear you..." he moaned.

 

"I'm...I'm coming," she stuttered, only to scream louder in ecstasy as he thrust faster, her vision exploding.

 

Cullen knew her body well enough to understand exactly what Ari needed at this point. Ari felt Cullen's hands move up her body and he gently rolled her onto her back. Cullen's left hand moved down Ari's thigh and moved back up to her hip, holding firmly as he rocked his thrust harder into Ari, creating that much needed friction. Ari let out a quiet moan into Cullen's ear, knowing how much he loved to hear the pleasure he was making for her, and Cullen's body stiffened above her.

 

"Maker." He croaked out.

 

Cullen's nails dug into Ari's skin and he kissed Ari's neck when he came, not stopping until Ari reached her own climax. Ari was desperate to keep her voice low. Ari smashed her lips together as a high pitched squeal escaped her lips. Ari's body quivered against Cullen, her walls clenching around Cullen's cock. Ari couldn't remember too much after the next couple of moments as her body endured wave after wave of pleasure. Somewhere in between her own release she had felt Cullen gain his own; his pleasure and release was known as his hands grasped her hands tighter breathing Ari's name, until their hips slowed to a stop.

 

Cullen groaned appreciatively, his hands caressing her back as he rolled onto his back. The two stayed like that for a while, cuddling and still slightly out of breath. Cullen rolled Ari onto her left side and gently cradled her back with his hand, as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. With the energy completely drained from them both.

 

Cullen chuckled as he rubbed her back with his fingers. "Love?"

 

Cullen didn't hear her, "Sweetheart?" he gently called out.

 

Cullen chuckled as he realized she had fallen asleep. Cullen carefully sat up and relaced his pants. He then gently picked Ari up and took her into their tent. After he laid her down Cullen quickly came back out and grabbed Ari's pants.

 

*************************************************

 

The next night they reached the Shrine of Dumat, Calpernia's hiding place - was eerily quiet as the group entered the front gates, left open and unbarred.

 

It seemed, in fact, that the courtyard was  _prepared_  for an ambush, with green energy of the fade spilling out of the top of a window above the main doors.

 

"So this is the shrine Corypheus hid from Calpernia." Ari whispered, bow at the ready.

 

"It's far,  _far_ too quiet." Said Cassandra as she looked around.

 

"Let us hope there is still something to be found." Cullen growled.

 

Demons showed from the fade energy. Everyone held onto their weapons that were at the ready.

 

"This is it. Everyone, be ready." said Cullen

 

They stepped forward as one, all of them ready, and it was Ari who launched the first attack, a fire barrage that knocked down the two shade demons closest to them.

 

Then everyone joined in.

 

It was thrilling, Cullen had to admit, to be back in the thick of things, to actually be _fighting_  on the front lines and not just  _Commanding_ from behind.

 

Even more so, it was a thrill to fight at his wife's side.

 

Cullen had seen Ari fight from a distance, but fighting _with_  her was completely different. To see Ari up close was a privilege witness as Cullen now understood what Varric meant. Ari was graceful, elegant and deadly. Ari truly was an artist with the bow and it was a good reason to never to never challange Ari to combat.

 

They all moved as a unit, almost circling each other, Cullen, Bull and Dorian and Cassandra were cutting down the enemies that drew close while Ari and Dorian assaulted those at a distance.

 

Cullen dove to block an arrow aimed at Ari belly with his shield, and Dorian cast a barrier on Ari that kept several spells from making contact.

 

They fought together, protected each other, and slowly made their way in wards, companions helping take down a Pride Demon that appeared at the top of the stairs and gathering around them as they neared the entrance.

 

"They left everything behind except the demons," Cullen growled as he showered another group of enemies with lunge strikes, sticking close to his side.

 

"There may still be _something_  here, we'd better check." said Dorian

 

They fought their way through to the very back room, before pushing open the heavy doors and stepping inside. Ari wanted to look around she noticed small red glows of crystals. Ari approached one that was on an altar. Cullen went with her since it looked like red lyrium and he didn't want her to be sickened by it. Ari got about three feet because that was all Cullen would allow.

 

"Awake, in a world twisted into perversion and ruin. Awake, only to discover the light of wisdom has gone black."

 

Everyone recognized that it was the voice of Corypheus, they all listened intently.

 

"Samson has failed, but Calpernia stands ready."

 

Ari looked at Cullen amazed, "Memory crystals, why would he do this unless he wanted someone to listen."

 

Ari saw another crystal when they approached, "The anchor is gone. Taken by a woman of lesser gifts. I shall descend on this Haven with fire and fury and take it back. Let us see what manner of 'Herald' this age has bred."

 

Ari found a third crystal in the next main hall it was in the center of the room.

 

"A slave girl who burned with potential, ignoring by all save myself. Her master did not see it, no one saw it. This world has gone craven and blind."

 

Ari saw stairs that went down and she went down them with her bow at the ready. She didn't know what anyone was going to find. She found a hidden room under the other set of stairs on her left. She walked in and it seemed to be an archive holding room.

 

There was another crystal, "I recited the old verses, how easily they come. Even after so long a slumber. Yet still I do not feel the presence of Dumat...hear no whispers, no commands silence has fallen."

 

Ari and the others left and turned a corner and saw more demons. They fought to kill every last demon. Ari caught sight of two more crystals. She went to the fifth crystal "How does this age stand such desolation? They sing to a 'Maker' who answers no prayers. Once I have ascended, I be their answer, I will be their light."

 

Ari looked at the others, "I don't want him to be my anything."

 

Cullen nodded, "Agreed."

 

Ari saw the last crystal and walked over to it "Calpernia prepares to set foot in the place where regret dwells. To bring it into the light, she cannot know what must be done, cannot understand. In time, she will forgive."

 

Ari's eyes got wide, "Maker, I feel so sorry for this woman. She has no idea what he has planned for her."

 

They all walked up the stairs and Ari pushed open the massive doors, and was astounded to see what was held within them. Inside was a ritual chamber that was darkened by night. A huge hole in the roof let in the moon's light. The light shun on a man dressed in Tevinter robes and he was held captive in an energy dome prison that forced him to sit. The dome seemed to have an electric charge that was held by wards. He seemed to be in pain from it.

 

The man cringed from the extra light being let in, "The light, light the...the burner. Add a teaspoon of cinnabar...'He came down in a fire of slender.'...chapter night, verse one."

 

Dorian looked at the barrier cage, "This barrier is impressive, he is no threat to us, if he ever was."

 

Ari looked at man, "What is this? Who are you?"

 

"Magister Erasthenes am I. A scholar of Tevinter. To Corypheus I am bound, to answer every question..."

 

The man screamed in pain, "GAAH!" the man began to cry from his pain "For Calpernia's sake. I am lost."

 

Ari looked at him surprised that Corypheus would do this to another Tevinter. "Corypheus did this to you...on Calpernia's behalf?"

 

The man nodded, "She knows not." The man groaned again in pain "I am in ruin, the jeweled husk when the butterfly leaves. I was the greatest scholar of the old gods in Minrathous...no, the Imperium. One night, he  _came_ to my door. For my relics. I thought. My writings my ruins...but instead. My slave went to his side. Calpernia. To become the vessel, and slave to Tevinter."

 

Ari didn't know what being a vessel was meant to be or what she would contain. "If Calpernia's the vessel, what are the contents going to be?"

 

The Magister shook his head "I do not know...unhh!" the electricity seemed to shock him from time after time. "Power! It must be some sort of power. Power like Urthemiel's, arisen in flame..."

 

Ari realized something, "Is that why Calpernia joined Corypheus? To save your empire?"

 

The Magister nodded, "Yes. She seeks a leader...Corypheus...to shape Tevinter's rebirth..." He cried out in pain again. "She would raise up the slaves, as she was raised. Bring a new order, with a heart of steel. She could do it, if she were not the vessel."

 

Ari narrowed her eyes, "If Calpernia's the one Corypheus wanted, why do this to you?"

 

The Magister lowered her head, "For practice. I...Corypheus crafts a Vessel, for whatever he seeks. Yes. But he does not need his Vessel to have free will. About her these same chains will fall. Iron, to cage lightning. My binding is for the poor pencil sketch. Calpernia will be his masterpiece."

 

Ari realized what would happen to Calpernia once imprisoned and what Corypheus wanted for her.

 

"Power without free will. That's her role as the Vessel."

 

The Magister looked at her, "Yoked like a Qunari Mage, a Saarebas, a circumscribed sycophant."

 

The Magister groaned in intense pain, "This chain has broken me, friend. No wings can raise my mind." His eyes were pleading to Ari, "Please. Breach the circle...its wards will trigger. I will be dust and light. Free."

 

Cassandra looked at Ari, "Or it will kill us. Corypheus is not about placing such a trap."

 

The pleading man looked at her, "Corypheus's circle will hold its destruction within, tight, tight. No fear, only freedom."

 

Dorian looked at her, "If this was me, I would be asking for the same thing."

 

Ari looked at the poor man, seeing him in pain heart her heart. Part of her screamed for her to help him. The other part said no that he would be useful in stopping Corypheus and possibly saving Calpernia. She had a hard decision to make.

 

Ari sighed as she then knew what would serve the greater good with tears in her eyes. "I can't waste your knowledge. Leliana should question you." Ari took a deep breath, "My agents will secure this place. Maybe they can undo that circle somehow."

 

Ari turned her back as Cullen put his hand on her shoulder, he knew how hard that was for Ari to do. He saw the tears in her eyes as the Magister looked up at her pointing his finger. "You would make of me what  _he_ makes of Calpernia. What shall I make of that?"

 

Ari knew she was no better than Corypheus but in her heart she did hope that somehow a way would be found to free him. She and the others left to go back to Skyhold.

 

*******************************************************

 

Once Ari and the others got back to Skyhold Leliana was waiting with information to tell Ari. Leliana was looking out one of the small windows in her tower. Ari looked at Leliana looking for answers "The reports from our agents at the shrine are intriguing."

 

Leliana turned looking at Ari, "You were correct: Once Calpernia becomes the Vessel, she will lose her freedom. We are interrogating this Magister Erasthenes. We may learn more about him."

 

Ari gave him firm look, "Be gentle, Leliana. He's suffered enough."

 

Leliana knew Ari meant every word, "He'll be comfortable as possible, given the circumstances."

 

Leliana walked over to her table and leaned on it as she looked at Ari, "Corypheus's notes mention a place 'where regret dwells' that is more of a mystery. Until notes are deciphered, I intend rumors of a binding ritual to reach Calpernia's ears."

 

Ari didn't like having to take subtle approach with Calpernia in warning her, "Why waste time with rumors? Warn her."

 

Leliana needed Ari to understand Calpernia's point of view, "We are the enemy, Inquisitor. She suspects Corypheus, but she  _knows_ we work against her. Breaching the sanctum might give Corypheus pause. Yet Calpernia is silent, as are her agents." Leliana stood up, "We have given Calpernia something to think about."

After a few days Ari woke up alone as she often did most mornings. Cullen had woken up and left to start his morning routine of paperwork and working the men. Ari sat up as she pulled the sheets back and walked into the wash room, before Ari could do anything she ran to a bucket and got sick. Ari's right hand side swept her hair and held onto it as she vomited. When she was done she wiped her mouth with the top of her left hand. 

 

After she bathed and brushed her hair and put her clothes on she found she couldn't button her pants. Ari gave a snort as she laid on the bed and struggled to button her pants. After fifteen minutes Ari gave up and laid out her arms, exhausted. To Ari, this a wonderful start to her day, first getting sick now realizing she was getting fat! Frustrated with herself, Ari knew that she'd been sneaking too many of the Orleasian cakes, that Josephine had ordered from the kitchens. Ari gave a snort as she laced up her pants the best she could and pulled her shirt down. 

 

Ari sat up and felt bloated as she stood up and went to the healing clinic. Once inside the clinic the surgeon caught sight of Ari, "Your worship, what can I do for you?" 

 

Ari gave an awkward smile, "I can't lace up my pants", she giggled in embarrassment. "Do you have some herbs that can cure bloating?" The surgeon, a woman knew the pain of bloat from time to time. She walked up to Ari, "May I?" she asked reaching for Ari's  stomach. Ari nodded as she lifted her shirt. The surgeon gave an inquisitive look, she looked behind herself seeing a cot, "Lay down your worship."

 

The surgeon looked at one of her healers, "Get me a sheet, a chamber pot and a bottle of good wine!" she instructed. Ari gave a curious look as the surgeon looked back at her. "What are you doing?" Ari questioned curiously. 

 

"Take off your pants Inquisitor."

 

Ari gave a concerned look as she did as she was instructed, watching as the surgeon took a sheet she was handed and opened it out. "I'm going to need you to relieve yourself in the chamber pot please." Ari was handed into pot by an assistant, "What?"

 

The surgeon looked at Ari, "Please Inquisitor, listen to me." 

 

Ari sat up squatted down and peed into the chamber pot, the sheet blocked everyone's veiw. "Do I need Cullen? I'm starting to worry." Ari stood up and handed the pot to a healer. "Please lay down Inquisitor" Ari laid down as the surgeon laid the sheet over her legs. Another healer walked in with a bottle of wine. The surgeon opened the wine and poured it into the pot. Ari had never seen such a thing and was one of the strangest things she'd ever seen, to say the least.

 

After a moment the surgeon smiled, "You're with child"

 

Ari felt like she was hit with a bag of bricks, her blood went cold as she couldn't believe she was pregnant. To be carrying Cullen's child was a happiness beyond measure. The surgeon smiled as she began to press around Ari's stomach where she was bloated. She could feel Ari's stomach wasn't bloated, it was hard.  "How long since your last bleed Inquisitor?" Ari was overcome with emotion she could barely think. She put her right hand on her forehead as started to shake. 

 

After a few minutes, Ari looked back at the woman who was currently waiting for an answer. Ari shook her head, trying to come up with an answer. "I...I guess a few months, now that I think about it."

 

Ari walked out of the clinic a half hour later and seemed to wonder into the Herald's rest, Ari saw Bull sulking in his usual corner. Ari  walked over sat down next to him adjusting herself in a chair.

 

Bull smiled, "How are you doing Boss?" Ari hadn't gained all her color back since she received the news. Bull figured she'd received some big news she wasn't expecting.

 

Ari smiled, "I was about to ask you the same thing Bull."

 

Bull sat up straight and leaned over with his arms on his lap, "I'm doing alright, honest Boss."

 

Ari got up and was about to leave, she desperately needed to talk to Cullen. "Hey, let's go take a walk." suggested Bull. Ari smiled as she gave a nod seeing as it might cheer up Bull.

 

The two left the tavern and walked the battlements. Bull saw two men dressed in Inquisition uniforms. Bull turned his back to the men staying in front of Ari. The two men charged Bull and Bull turned around slapped on in the mouth forcing him to walk backward. A dagger hit Bull in the left shoulder, Bull groaned in pain as he took a single step back. Bull grabbed it, pulling it out and flung it at its owner killing the man. His body fell back lifeless as the other man worked his way to standing up again.

 

Cole appeared out of a cloud of smoke and threw a dagger at the other attacker nailing him in the chest.

 

"I got it!" said Bull.

 

Cole didn't want Ari to get hurt as Bull punched the attacker in the face forcing him to stumble around.

 

"Ebost isala, Tal-Vashoth."

 

Bull grabbed the man and flung him over the mountain's side of the wall. The man screamed as he fell to his death.

 

"Yeah, Yeah, my soul's dust. Yours is scattered all over the ground. Though, so..."

 

Bull groaned as he held his shoulder that was bleeding. Ari slowly walked up to Bull, "Sorry Boss, I thought I might need backup." Bull gave a small chuckle, "I guess I'm not worth sending professionals for."

 

Ari looked at Bull shocked, "You knew the assassins were coming?"

 

"A little change in the guard's rotation tipped me off."

 

Ari punched Bull in his wounded arm, "Why didn't you tell me ahead of time?"

 

"You go through years of Ben-Hassrath training to hide facial expressions when I wasn't looking?" Bull saw Ari was still pissed as she crossed her arms. She didn't appreciate her newly discovered baby in life threatening danger. "See? Like that." Bull held his arms out at his sides, "If I had been warned about the guards, the assassins would have been tipped off."

 

Ari knew Bull was right but she didn't appreciate it. "Are you alright?" she questioned.

 

"Yes, but that's not the point, I've hurt myself worse than this fooling around in bed." That was more than Ari ever wanted to know.

 

"What about if it was poisoned?" she questioned.

 

"Oh, they defiantly used poison Saab-qamek, liquid form." Bull told her, "If I had been dosing myself with the antidote, I'd be going crazy and puking my guts out right now. As it is, it stings like shit, but that's about it."

 

Ari looked at Cole, "Cole, are you alright?"

 

Cole returned her gaze, "Yes, they only came for the Iron Bull. They wanted to make sure he knew, they wanted to tell him he wasn't Qunari anymore."

 

Ari looked at Bull, "Is that true?"

 

Bull nodded, "Yeah, that was just a formality. Just making it clear I'm a Tal-Vashoth"

 

Ari looked at Cole, "Why did you help us?"

 

Cole looked at Ari, "Small. Fragile. They called out for help, fear for the lives they not yet lived."

 

Ari looked at Cole with confusion, "They?" she glanced around and only saw the three of them.

 

Cole nodded, "Waiting. Warm and safe as they sleep. They grow inside you till they're strong enough to be on the outside."

 

Ari felt a rush of happiness wash over as she looked at Cole. Ari didn't want to get her hopes up, "They?"

 

"Lonely. Quiet. They talk to me when they think no else is listening." Cole told her, "One, tells me he wanted another chance to come out."

 

Ari looked at Cole shocked, "What?"

 

Cole looked at Ari through his stringy blonde hair, "He was a secret before,"

 

Bull began to walk towards Ari when her face started to go pale, her senses slowly went numb. Ari's vision swam, sounds blurred and she finally forgot to breathe.

 

Somewhere on the fringe of her consciousness, Ari faintly heard Bull say, "I got you!" as he caught her when her knees buckled and started to fall.

 

Ari felt Bull help her stand up, "You're okay Boss."

 

Bull looked at Cole, "I think you caught her off guard."

 

Bull helped Ari walk to Cullen's office who was going over a few papers. Cullen noticed the door on his right opening and Bull walking in with his wife.

 

Cullen's eyes shot open, "Maker!"

 

Bull smiled as he helped Ari walk, "She's fine, just got a little light headed."

 

Cullen helped Ari walk to his chair and sit down, "What happened?"

 

Bull smiled as he started to leave through the door in front of him, "I'll let you two talk."

 

Cullen gave Bull an odd look as he shook his head walking back to Ari. He knelt down in front of her and looked up at the slightly pale woman, the color slowly returning to Ari's cheeks.

 

"What happened?" Cullen questioned with his hands holding the sides of Ari's face. Her eyes seemed to be focusing better but she still looked dazed. When Ari's eyes finally focused as she saw her husband in front of her. Cullen's face showed concern, "Ari, are you alright?" Ari burst into tears and into an all out sob as she looked at her husband.

 

Cullen started to panic, "Ari, what is it?"

 

Ari took Cullen's hands and placed them on her stomach, "Cullen," Ari started, however a feeling of sickness crept up on her. Ari took a deep breaths,"I need some air," she didn't want to vomit in Cullen's office. "can we take a walk?"

 

Cullen nodded as he helped Ari stand and put his left arm around her waist and held Ari's hand with his right. They took it slow and when they were outside, Ari leaned against the rampart. Cullen held his wife's hands as he looked at her concerned, "Are you alright?"

 

Before Ari could answer, the door to Cullen's office opened, "Commander"

 

Cullen and Ari lowered their heads as they had been interrupted once again by one of Leliana's agents. They turned their heads to see it was the same agent that had the misfortune of interrupting them earlier. "I have Sister Leliana's report of the Storm Coast and the Red Templars." Cullen gave the man the look of death as he walked up to the man as if he was going to throw him over the ramparts.

 

"Leave!." Cullen snarled.

 

The man's face instantly became that of dread as he slowly backed away with Cullen giving him a stern look. When the man went back into Cullen's office, Cullen turned around and walked back to Ari. Cullen gave a gentle look as he stroked, her cheek gently, "Now what were you about to say?" he asked gently.

 

Ari fought to stop smiling and crying from her joy and happiness, "I'm pregnant."

 

Cullen's eyebrows frowned in confusion, "What?"

 

Cullen's eyes got wide and stared at Ari for a moment. Ari then started to panic, she didn't see any sign of Cullen's reaction. She started to worry that Cullen didn't really want this, however Cullen's lips slowly stretched until he's smiling brightly, with tears in his eyes.

 

Cullen's gold eyes shot into Ari's blue, searching, seeking confirmation as his heart thumped, _hopes_ rising. In an instant Cullen passionately kissed Ari, taking her by surprise.

 

Cullen managed to choke out a laugh, he leaned forward giving Ari a desperate kiss onto her lips. Ari smiled against Cullen's lips as she giggled holding the sides of Cullen's face. Cullen's body had Ari lean backward as he kissed her with intense passion.

 

"Thank the Maker!" Cullen murmured against Ari's lips, nuzzling his forehead against Ari's forehead as Ari's arms wrapped around Cullen's neck.

 

"I'm so sorry if I frightened you." they both laughed as they gently moved side to side. "I was just so surprised that it hit me so hard."

 

Cullen stroked his wife's face with his hands as he shook his head, "No, it's alright! I was just concerned that something awful happened."

 

"Cullen..." said Ari as Cullen continued to kiss her lips tenderly and lovingly, as one arm wrapped around her waist while the other lifted, and cradled Ari's jaw as he kissed her.

 

"I love you." he managed after a moment, voice rough with emotion, eyes deep amber as he tried to smile, overwhelmed, "You've given me so much, and now...a _child_..."

 

"I know, the Maker has blessed us." Ari told her husband gently with a smile on her lips, tears in her eyes.

 

Ari went on her toes to kiss Cullen again, arms tight around his neck as she pressed close, "I will give you every happiness I am able to, Cullen; I know you want a big family. This pregnancy is just the first of many." Cullen smiled as he knew Ari had just stolen his vows and promises that he was going make to her. It was nice to know there was another person who wanted to give him the things he also desired.

 

Cullen looked at Ari with tears in his eyes, "I will do everything in my power to protect you, our child." Cullen swore, as he shook his head. His grip on Ari tightened and expression filled his eyes with desperate affection, "To protect you both."

 

Ari looked at Cullen unable to stop crying, "Do you think I can have you to myself for the rest of the day?"

 

Cullen kissed Ari as he held onto her face, when their lips parted Cullen picked Ari up into his arms and he walked with her into their bed chambers. Cullen climbed the stairs the their chambers and gently put Ari on their bed. Cullen then pulled Ari's tunic up as he the pulled Ari's pants below her hips. Ari giggled as Cullen had the most excited face she'd ever seen as he wanted to see for himself. Ari watched Cullen pull off his gloves as put his hands on Ari's slightly curved stomach. Ari's fingers threaded threw her husband's hair.

 

Cullen kissed Ari's belly even though it wasn't close to one yet. "We should get a midwife to look at you Ari, see how far you are." Cullen rose his head, "How did you find out anyway?"

 

Ari giggled as she looked at Cullen fondly, "My pants wouldn't fit."

 

Cullen's clearly showed shock as a smile snuck onto his lips, "What?" 

 

Ari smiled as she gently rubbed her husband's head, "My pants wouldn't fit," she laughed shaking her head. "I thought I was bloated or something and went to the surgeon to see if she could take the swelling down." Ari beamed with happiness, as Cullen roared out in laughter. "I'm early Cullen, I saw the surgeon a little while ago."

 

  
Cullen smiled, "Do you know when your due then?

 

Ari smiled as she kissed her husband's lips as she sat on her knees. Ari put Cullen's hands on her belly, "I'll be due late Matrinalis." Cullen smiled now knowing there was confirmation that there  _would be_  a child and when he'd get to see and hold his child.

 

Ari put her right hand over her wound that had finally healed, "I just worry if I can carry this pregnancy to term?" Cullen looked at his wife shocked, he saw Ari's fear as he sat next to her holding her hands in to his, Cullen kissed her forehead, "It'll be alright Sweetheart. Just trust in the Maker."

 

************************************************

 

News of Ari's condition quickly swept over Skyhold. No one had ever seen the Commander so happy. Over the coming days Ari slept and rested till Leliana sent word that the shrine of Dumat was found. Ari was packing to leave when she felt two strong hands snaking around her. She smiled as she stood up and looked behind her seeing the man she loved most. Cullen kissed Ari's neck as he rubbed her flat belly where their child slept.

 

"So you are leaving for the shrine?" Cullen asked gently.

 

Ari's senses tingled as she felt Cullen's lips on her skin. "Yes, I have to find out what's there. I may be carrying your child but I still have to fulfill my duties as Inquisitor."

 

Cullen moaned as his right hand rubbed her vaginal area and she rose her right hand and held into his hair.

 

"I'm going to come with you." Cullen told Ari, kissing her neck.

 

Ari turned around to look at Cullen, "You can't leave your post here, Bull and Cassandra..."

 

Cullen shook his head, "No, you _both_  are my priority, I'm _your_ husband and the Commander of  _your_ army. I will be there to protect you both." Cullen's right thumb caressed Ari's cheek, "I would feel better." He told her gently as he gave her a chaste kiss.

 

Ari smiled, "I would too, just promise me this won't become a habit."

 

Cullen's lips curled into a smile, "In protecting you, I will always make it a habit."

 

*******************************************************

 

On their travels Ari started to feel the wear and tear of pregnancy. Morning sickness had finally hit her and hard. Ari would get sick horribly in the morning.

 

Cullen and the others were on a path that had vast fields and trees. Cullen was stroking Ari's horse's neck as he heard her vomiting horribly. Cullen gave the reins to Cassandra who had a disgruntled look on her face. Cullen gave Cassandra a look that told her to not say a word, as he walked off to where are Ari was. Cullen didn't walk into the bush too far before he saw Ari getting sick, her left hand leaning against the tree to help stabilize her. Ari was bent all the way over at the waist line as she felt two gentle hands holding her hair up. When Ari was able to stop Cullen helped her stand up. She turned to see her husband with a handkerchief in his hand.

 

Ari took it and wiped her mouth, "I'm sorry, I'm slowing everyone down."

 

Cullen gave a gentle smile, "It's alright, you can't help what's happening now." he told kissing her forehead. Cullen could see the exhaustion in Ari's eyes as well as her body. Cullen saw Ari's legs shake which caused him to pick her up. When the two appeared out of the thicket, Cassandra gave a groan seeing Ari sleeping in Cullen's arms. Cullen's face still showed his displeasure and for Cassandra to remain silent. Ari woke up slightly as Cullen helped her mount her horse but Ari leaned forward onto the horse's neck and went back to sleep.

 

Cullen lead Ari's horse as they progressed till she awoke slightly recovered. Cassandra had her reservations about this mission with the Inquisitor in her current condition. How could a woman who could barely stay conscious fight demons and horrors or anything else for that matter that could be at the temple?

 

Late in the day everyone set up camp since they weren't far from the temple, they would reach the temple by the next evening. Cullen wanted Ari to rest and recover more. When their tent was set up Cullen had Ari lay down for awhile. Cassandra waited till Cullen was sitting outside alone watching the fire. She sat across from him watching him sharpen his sword.

 

Cassandra looked at Cullen from across the fire, "Do you think the Inquisitor can really handle herself at the temple?"

 

Cullen seemed a little caught off guard, "What?" he questioned looking at Cassandra.

 

Cassandra sighed, "With the Inquisitor in her current condition can she honestly do what she needs to do there?"

 

Cullen's eyes narrowed, "Why wouldn't she?" Cullen saw his answer in the Seeker's eyes. "She's sick with my child in her belly not on her death bed."

 

Cassandra gave a snort, "If she is too ill to fight..."

 

"She won't be!" Cullen snapped, "That's why I have come along to have Ari's back!"

 

Cassandra looked frustrated and slightly insulted, "You don't think we could? Dorian, Bull or  _I_?"

 

Cullen lowered his sword to the side as he sighed shaking his head, "I very well know you could but sometimes battles are distracting. You know as well as I how they can turn out. You and the others can fight without thinking or be distracted about Ari. That will be my job."

 

Cassandra gave Cullen a firm look, "Are you planning to come with her every time she goes out?"

 

Cullen shook his head, "No, of course not. I came this time because of the very real threat of this shrine and who occupies it. We have no way of knowing if there are traps, demons or Maker knows what else is there." Cullen stabbed his sword's blade into the ground as he held onto the pommel. A look of displeasure clearly on Cullen's face. "Need I remind you, this is the first time I've ever come along, since I've married Ari?"

 

Cassandra shook her head as she stood up, "No, I just wanted to make sure you thought this all the way through, considering everything."

 

Cullen gave a slight shake of the head, "What do you mean _everything_?"

 

Cassandra leaned forward as she ground her feet into the dirt and scratched her head. "The Western Approach"

 

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck in frustration, he knew Cassandra had called him out and, she was right. Part of him was afraid something would happen to Ari. Cullen wanted to make sure nothing happened to Ari or his child like before in the Western Approach. Cullen couldn't bare it again if he had to bury another child or Ari for that matter.

 

Cassandra sighed as she knew Cullen was stuck in his head, she stood up, "Have a good night."

 

Cullen watched Cassandra enter her tent for the night. Ari came out shortly after and Cullen caught sight of her.

 

Ari sat next to him, "She really doesn't approve of me right now does she?"

 

Cullen gave a chuckle, "I think it's more the long the lines of me." he told her as he put his left arm around her shoulders. "I think she's concerned for you and thinks I'm coddling you too much."

 

Ari put her head against Cullen's right shoulder and smiled. Ari took her left hand and took Cullen's right, "I love it when you are protective with me. The first time I saw you be that way shocked me at first, it had me realize I was with the right man."

 

Cullen kissed Ari's head, "I would still punch that bastard in the face again." Cullen turned Ari's left cheek as his thumb crossed against Ari's scar. "I still have half a mind to cross the Free Marches and horse whip the man myself."

 

Ari started to shake a little as Cullen wrapped his coat around her. "Cullen?"

 

Cullen put his arm around her, "Hmmm?"

 

Ari looked at the fire, "What if my Father hears about my condition?"

 

Cullen's face became deadly, "If he steps one foot in Skyhold, I will kill him outright, I don't care if I get arrested. He's not getting within a thousand leagues of you or the baby." Ari could see in Cullen's eyes that he meant every word and her fears and anxiety instantly left her.

 

Ari gently held Cullen left hand as he noticed her looking at it. "Ari, what is it?"

 

Ari bit her lower lip as her curiosity got the better of her, "I know I wasn't your first," Cullen's face became concerned as to what Ari was getting at. "Do you have any other children?"

 

Cullen's eyes shot open in shock, "Andraste's knickers no!" Ari noticed Cullen's face turn red as mortification took over. "Ari, this is my first-" Cullen shook his head, "second child." Ari looked at Cullen slightly nervous, "How do you know?" Cullen started to get concerned, did she get information he didn't know about? In truth Cullen only had two lovers in all his life before Ari and as far as he knew, he didn't have any other children.

 

Cullen shook his head as he narrowed his eyes, "Why are you asking me this? Where is this coming from Ari?"

 

Ari had tears in her eyes as she looked at the fire, "Cullen, I'm afraid! What if I fail this time too?"

 

Cullen put his left arm around Ari as he held her close to him. "Then we try again."

 

Ari shook her head, "What if either one of those women gave you what I couldn't?"

 

Cullen kissed Ari head as he hugged her, "Ari, it's been many years since I was with anyone before you. If I had any children before now, I'd hope they would've sent me word."

 

Tears dripped from Ari's eyes, "Would you leave me?"

 

Cullen looked at Ari slightly insulted, "Maker's Breath no!" he shook his head, "Ari, I will never leave you! I will be honorable and see that any children I would have had would be taken care of. However I would never leave you, ever."

 

Ari could see Cullen's sincerity in his eyes as she wiped away her tears. "I'm so afraid, I don't want to lose this pregnancy too!" she shook her head, "I'm afraid the wound I suffered..." Ari couldn't finish her sentence.

 

Cullen shook his head as he as he clutched onto Ari's hands. "Ari we have to have faith and in the Maker, that all will be well. Even if you hadn't been wounded we'd be praying for the same thing anyway." Cullen's right hand cradled her cheek, "That's why I came Ari, to protect you, our baby. I will die to keep you both safe."

 

Ari realized why her husband had came along, he want to protect her and their baby. He wanted to make sure that the chances of the loss of their baby would be minimal. Ari knew Cullen would happily die for her, their baby or for Thedas for that matter. Ari started to break down as Cullen kissed her lips as she looked at Cullen with a smile on her lips and kissed him passionately. They fell off their log seat, Ari caught herself as not to fall onto Cullen. Ari sat on Cullen's lap and looked at him as he held her hips.

 

Now Ari felt she needed to address another issue, she hung her head and looked down for a moment and sighed blushing. "It's just that I...am..." Ari felt the words in her throat, but felt a little embarrassed.

 

Cullen rubbed her thighs as he looked at her, "Amorous?"

 

Ari looked at Cullen's amber eyes as she could clearly see that he knew. "Horny!" she corrected "But yes, that's the one as well as being slightly tired." she told him, watching Cullen listening intently to her. "I was just curious if you knew if this was normal."

 

Cullen took a sigh of relief, "Maker's Breath Ari, I love the fire of your soul." he chuckled, "You alone are the greatest adventure, I have ever encountered."

 

Ari smiled as Cullen looked at her, she felt her body warm and her heart soar hearing those words. Ari leaned over and kissed Cullen as they both threaded their fingers through their hair. When their lips parted Cullen answered, "As a Templar I would supervise healers looking over expectant mother's in the Circle. I would occasionally hear the talk about such things, so yes, it's normal." he told Ari as his hands rubbed her thighs with intent, it set Ari's skin to a fire heat that threatened to overtake her. Ari could feel Cullen start to harden under her. She looked around seeing that everyone was in their tents.

 

Ari had craved him for days, Cullen's hands went up and down her thighs and was starting to get to her. Ari started to feel herself start to get warm and wet between her folds. Ari looked down and started to unlace Cullen's pants.

 

Cullen blushed as he grabbed her hands. "Wait, here?" he questioned as he looked around to make sure know was around.

 

Ari nodded as she bit her lip, "Why not? It could be fun!" she whispered.

 

Ari couldn't handle it much longer; she needed to feel her husband inside her. She stood up and took her pants off and then slowly sat on his lap again. He could feel the wetness of her want, that unyielding need for him, descending down her thighs.

 

When Ari finished unlacing his pants, she began to stroke his half flaccid cock in her hand, up and down very slowly. Her touch made Cullen's senses feel a hot charge of electricity. Cullen moved his head back as he groaned, it didn't take long for him to harden completely. Cullen gently took his right thumb and began to gently rub her clit. A whimper escaped Ari as she struggled against him, knowing that he must have been going through the same struggle as he teased her without remorse.

 

Ari made sure to skim her wet folds against Cullen's cock lightly as she leaned over for a kiss, Cullen's fingers tangled in her hair. Ari reached down between her thighs to grab Cullen's cock and position it against her entrance before lowering herself down on it tantalizingly slow. Cullen started to take deep breathes as he tried not to lose it right there. Every inch of him filled Ari completely as she pushed herself down all the way to the hilt.

 

Cullen's fingers trailed up and down her back as they kissed soft, gentle kisses, just enjoying being connected together as husband and wife. Cullen sat up against her, his hot breath washed against her neck as light nibbles between every word cascaded down Ari's neck. Cullen began to gently rock his hips up, thrusting into Ari leisurely. Ari pulled away from Cullen's lips to rest her body against his, breasts pressed against his chest, and Ari nudged her head into the crook of Cullen's neck.

 

Cullen's hands went under Ari's shirt in a desperate attempt to needing and greedily play with her breasts, fingers gliding over her nipples playfully but gently. Ari flinched from Cullen's touch as her arms wrapped around her breasts forcing Cullen's hands to retreat.

 

Cullen gave a concerned look, "What is it?"

 

Ari shook her head as she was clearly embarrassed, "I...umm...they're sensitive right now."

 

Cullen smiled as he gave a chuckle, "it's alright. I will leave them alone till you tell me otherwise." Ari slowly wrapped her arms around Cullen's neck, which gave him the ability to give gentle kisses as he moved his hips again, gently.

 

Once they got their rhythm back, Ari ground her hips down against Cullen's thrusts, enjoying the way her clit rubbed against him and feeling the slow build-up of pleasure in her body. The air were filled with quiet sighs and panting, neither of them having the energy for anything more, and sweat was beginning to form between their bodies.

 

Cullen struggled to keep his groans as quiet as possible. Ari couldn't believe how sensitive she was now. She hadn't been riding Cullen for that long and she already felt like she was already was starting to feel her climax creeping up. Her mouth gaped open as she moved, she picked up the pace as she felt herself draw close.

 

Ari pressed her hips down harder, desperate for more friction against her clit, so close to her orgasm. "I need..." Ari gasped beside his ear. Ari could barely breathe as she secured an arm around Cullen's neck; her turn now to dig her hands tightly into Cullen's hair.

 

"Oh, Maker you feel so good!" Ari couldn't tell which one of them had said those words, but it didn't matter.

 

"Harder." Ari had found her voice and Cullen knew what she wanted. "Harder!"

 

Ari didn't have to say it a third time for her husband to give her what she wanted. Cullen drew his hands out of her shirt and grabbed at her hips giving Ari exactly what she asked for. Ari bent over farther, her arms grasping at Cullen's hair, as he began to thrust with such force it made Ari moans escape from her lips.

 

Cullen kept that rhythm until Ari could feel the swell of her orgasm building. Cullen must have felt it as well, her muscles tightening around his cock, as Cullen pulled Ari back against him, still thrusting hard into her as he breathed, "Tell me when you're coming!"

 

The next thrust made Ari's legs shake, the second she could feel her legs begin to tingle and start to go numb as the euphoric feeling began to build, she knew when the third came she would be done for.

 

"I want to hear you..." he moaned.

 

"I'm...I'm coming," she stuttered, only to scream louder in ecstasy as he thrust faster, her vision exploding.

 

Cullen knew her body well enough to understand exactly what Ari needed at this point. Ari felt Cullen's hands move up her body and he gently rolled her onto her back. Cullen's left hand moved down Ari's thigh and moved back up to her hip, holding firmly as he rocked his thrust harder into Ari, creating that much needed friction. Ari let out a quiet moan into Cullen's ear, knowing how much he loved to hear the pleasure he was making for her, and Cullen's body stiffened above her.

 

"Maker." He croaked out.

 

Cullen's nails dug into Ari's skin and he kissed Ari's neck when he came, not stopping until Ari reached her own climax. Ari was desperate to keep her voice low. Ari smashed her lips together as a high pitched squeal escaped her lips. Ari's body quivered against Cullen, her walls clenching around Cullen's cock. Ari couldn't remember too much after the next couple of moments as her body endured wave after wave of pleasure. Somewhere in between her own release she had felt Cullen gain his own; his pleasure and release was known as his hands grasped her hands tighter breathing Ari's name, until their hips slowed to a stop.

 

Cullen groaned appreciatively, his hands caressing her back as he rolled onto his back. The two stayed like that for a while, cuddling and still slightly out of breath. Cullen rolled Ari onto her left side and gently cradled her back with his hand, as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. With the energy completely drained from them both.

 

Cullen chuckled as he rubbed her back with his fingers. "Love?"

 

Cullen didn't hear her, "Sweetheart?" he gently called out.

 

Cullen chuckled as he realized she had fallen asleep. Cullen carefully sat up and relaced his pants. He then gently picked Ari up and took her into their tent. After he laid her down Cullen quickly came back out and grabbed Ari's pants.

 

*************************************************

 

The next night they reached the Shrine of Dumat, Calpernia's hiding place - was eerily quiet as the group entered the front gates, left open and unbarred.

 

It seemed, in fact, that the courtyard was  _prepared_  for an ambush, with green energy of the fade spilling out of the top of a window above the main doors.

 

"So this is the shrine Corypheus hid from Calpernia." Ari whispered, bow at the ready.

 

"It's far,  _far_ too quiet." Said Cassandra as she looked around.

 

"Let us hope there is still something to be found." Cullen growled.

 

Demons showed from the fade energy. Everyone held onto their weapons that were at the ready.

 

"This is it. Everyone, be ready." said Cullen

 

They stepped forward as one, all of them ready, and it was Ari who launched the first attack, a fire barrage that knocked down the two shade demons closest to them.

 

Then everyone joined in.

 

It was thrilling, Cullen had to admit, to be back in the thick of things, to actually be _fighting_  on the front lines and not just  _Commanding_ from behind.

 

Even more so, it was a thrill to fight at his wife's side.

 

Cullen had seen Ari fight from a distance, but fighting _with_  her was completely different. To see Ari up close was a privilege witness as Cullen now understood what Varric meant. Ari was graceful, elegant and deadly. Ari truly was an artist with the bow and it was a good reason to never to never challange Ari to combat.

 

They all moved as a unit, almost circling each other, Cullen, Bull and Dorian and Cassandra were cutting down the enemies that drew close while Ari and Dorian assaulted those at a distance.

 

Cullen dove to block an arrow aimed at Ari belly with his shield, and Dorian cast a barrier on Ari that kept several spells from making contact.

 

They fought together, protected each other, and slowly made their way in wards, companions helping take down a Pride Demon that appeared at the top of the stairs and gathering around them as they neared the entrance.

 

"They left everything behind except the demons," Cullen growled as he showered another group of enemies with lunge strikes, sticking close to his side.

 

"There may still be _something_  here, we'd better check." said Dorian

 

They fought their way through to the very back room, before pushing open the heavy doors and stepping inside. Ari wanted to look around she noticed small red glows of crystals. Ari approached one that was on an altar. Cullen went with her since it looked like red lyrium and he didn't want her to be sickened by it. Ari got about three feet because that was all Cullen would allow.

 

"Awake, in a world twisted into perversion and ruin. Awake, only to discover the light of wisdom has gone black."

 

Everyone recognized that it was the voice of Corypheus, they all listened intently.

 

"Samson has failed, but Calpernia stands ready."

 

Ari looked at Cullen amazed, "Memory crystals, why would he do this unless he wanted someone to listen."

 

Ari saw another crystal when they approached, "The anchor is gone. Taken by a woman of lesser gifts. I shall descend on this Haven with fire and fury and take it back. Let us see what manner of 'Herald' this age has bred."

 

Ari found a third crystal in the next main hall it was in the center of the room.

 

"A slave girl who burned with potential, ignoring by all save myself. Her master did not see it, no one saw it. This world has gone craven and blind."

 

Ari saw stairs that went down and she went down them with her bow at the ready. She didn't know what anyone was going to find. She found a hidden room under the other set of stairs on her left. She walked in and it seemed to be an archive holding room.

 

There was another crystal, "I recited the old verses, how easily they come. Even after so long a slumber. Yet still I do not feel the presence of Dumat...hear no whispers, no commands silence has fallen."

 

Ari and the others left and turned a corner and saw more demons. They fought to kill every last demon. Ari caught sight of two more crystals. She went to the fifth crystal "How does this age stand such desolation? They sing to a 'Maker' who answers no prayers. Once I have ascended, I be their answer, I will be their light."

 

Ari looked at the others, "I don't want him to be my anything."

 

Cullen nodded, "Agreed."

 

Ari saw the last crystal and walked over to it "Calpernia prepares to set foot in the place where regret dwells. To bring it into the light, she cannot know what must be done, cannot understand. In time, she will forgive."

 

Ari's eyes got wide, "Maker, I feel so sorry for this woman. She has no idea what he has planned for her."

 

They all walked up the stairs and Ari pushed open the massive doors, and was astounded to see what was held within them. Inside was a ritual chamber that was darkened by night. A huge hole in the roof let in the moon's light. The light shun on a man dressed in Tevinter robes and he was held captive in an energy dome prison that forced him to sit. The dome seemed to have an electric charge that was held by wards. He seemed to be in pain from it.

 

The man cringed from the extra light being let in, "The light, light the...the burner. Add a teaspoon of cinnabar...'He came down in a fire of slender.'...chapter night, verse one."

 

Dorian looked at the barrier cage, "This barrier is impressive, he is no threat to us, if he ever was."

 

Ari looked at man, "What is this? Who are you?"

 

"Magister Erasthenes am I. A scholar of Tevinter. To Corypheus I am bound, to answer every question..."

 

The man screamed in pain, "GAAH!" the man began to cry from his pain "For Calpernia's sake. I am lost."

 

Ari looked at him surprised that Corypheus would do this to another Tevinter. "Corypheus did this to you...on Calpernia's behalf?"

 

The man nodded, "She knows not." The man groaned again in pain "I am in ruin, the jeweled husk when the butterfly leaves. I was the greatest scholar of the old gods in Minrathous...no, the Imperium. One night, he  _came_ to my door. For my relics. I thought. My writings my ruins...but instead. My slave went to his side. Calpernia. To become the vessel, and slave to Tevinter."

 

Ari didn't know what being a vessel was meant to be or what she would contain. "If Calpernia's the vessel, what are the contents going to be?"

 

The Magister shook his head "I do not know...unhh!" the electricity seemed to shock him from time after time. "Power! It must be some sort of power. Power like Urthemiel's, arisen in flame..."

 

Ari realized something, "Is that why Calpernia joined Corypheus? To save your empire?"

 

The Magister nodded, "Yes. She seeks a leader...Corypheus...to shape Tevinter's rebirth..." He cried out in pain again. "She would raise up the slaves, as she was raised. Bring a new order, with a heart of steel. She could do it, if she were not the vessel."

 

Ari narrowed her eyes, "If Calpernia's the one Corypheus wanted, why do this to you?"

 

The Magister lowered her head, "For practice. I...Corypheus crafts a Vessel, for whatever he seeks. Yes. But he does not need his Vessel to have free will. About her these same chains will fall. Iron, to cage lightning. My binding is for the poor pencil sketch. Calpernia will be his masterpiece."

 

Ari realized what would happen to Calpernia once imprisoned and what Corypheus wanted for her.

 

"Power without free will. That's her role as the Vessel."

 

The Magister looked at her, "Yoked like a Qunari Mage, a Saarebas, a circumscribed sycophant."

 

The Magister groaned in intense pain, "This chain has broken me, friend. No wings can raise my mind." His eyes were pleading to Ari, "Please. Breach the circle...its wards will trigger. I will be dust and light. Free."

 

Cassandra looked at Ari, "Or it will kill us. Corypheus is not about placing such a trap."

 

The pleading man looked at her, "Corypheus's circle will hold its destruction within, tight, tight. No fear, only freedom."

 

Dorian looked at her, "If this was me, I would be asking for the same thing."

 

Ari looked at the poor man, seeing him in pain heart her heart. Part of her screamed for her to help him. The other part said no that he would be useful in stopping Corypheus and possibly saving Calpernia. She had a hard decision to make.

 

Ari sighed as she then knew what would serve the greater good with tears in her eyes. "I can't waste your knowledge. Leliana should question you." Ari took a deep breath, "My agents will secure this place. Maybe they can undo that circle somehow."

 

Ari turned her back as Cullen put his hand on her shoulder, he knew how hard that was for Ari to do. He saw the tears in her eyes as the Magister looked up at her pointing his finger. "You would make of me what  _he_ makes of Calpernia. What shall I make of that?"

 

Ari knew she was no better than Corypheus but in her heart she did hope that somehow a way would be found to free him. She and the others left to go back to Skyhold.

 

*******************************************************

 

Once Ari and the others got back to Skyhold Leliana was waiting with information to tell Ari. Leliana was looking out one of the small windows in her tower. Ari looked at Leliana looking for answers "The reports from our agents at the shrine are intriguing."

 

Leliana turned looking at Ari, "You were correct: Once Calpernia becomes the Vessel, she will lose her freedom. We are interrogating this Magister Erasthenes. We may learn more about him."

 

Ari gave him firm look, "Be gentle, Leliana. He's suffered enough."

 

Leliana knew Ari meant every word, "He'll be comfortable as possible, given the circumstances."

 

Leliana walked over to her table and leaned on it as she looked at Ari, "Corypheus's notes mention a place 'where regret dwells' that is more of a mystery. Until notes are deciphered, I intend rumors of a binding ritual to reach Calpernia's ears."

 

Ari didn't like having to take subtle approach with Calpernia in warning her, "Why waste time with rumors? Warn her."

 

Leliana needed Ari to understand Calpernia's point of view, "We are the enemy, Inquisitor. She suspects Corypheus, but she  _knows_ we work against her. Breaching the sanctum might give Corypheus pause. Yet Calpernia is silent, as are her agents." Leliana stood up, "We have given Calpernia something to think about."

After a few days Ari woke up alone as she often did most mornings. Cullen had woken up and left to start his morning routine of paperwork and working the men. Ari sat up as she pulled the sheets back and walked into the wash room, before Ari could do anything she ran to a bucket and got sick. Ari's right hand side swept her hair and held onto it as she vomited. When she was done she wiped her mouth with the top of her left hand. 

 

After she bathed and brushed her hair and put her clothes on she found she couldn't button her pants. Ari gave a snort as she laid on the bed and struggled to button her pants. After fifteen minutes Ari gave up and laid out her arms, exhausted. To Ari, this a wonderful start to her day, first getting sick now realizing she was getting fat! Frustrated with herself, Ari knew that she'd been sneaking too many of the Orleasian cakes, that Josephine had ordered from the kitchens. Ari gave a snort as she laced up her pants the best she could and pulled her shirt down. 

 

Ari sat up and felt bloated as she stood up and went to the healing clinic. Once inside the clinic the surgeon caught sight of Ari, "Your worship, what can I do for you?" 

 

Ari gave an awkward smile, "I can't lace up my pants", she giggled in embarrassment. "Do you have some herbs that can cure bloating?" The surgeon, a woman knew the pain of bloat from time to time. She walked up to Ari, "May I?" she asked reaching for Ari's  stomach. Ari nodded as she lifted her shirt. The surgeon gave an inquisitive look, she looked behind herself seeing a cot, "Lay down your worship."

 

The surgeon looked at one of her healers, "Get me a sheet, a chamber pot and a bottle of good wine!" she instructed. Ari gave a curious look as the surgeon looked back at her. "What are you doing?" Ari questioned curiously. 

 

"Take off your pants Inquisitor."

 

Ari gave a concerned look as she did as she was instructed, watching as the surgeon took a sheet she was handed and opened it out. "I'm going to need you to relieve yourself in the chamber pot please." Ari was handed into pot by an assistant, "What?"

 

The surgeon looked at Ari, "Please Inquisitor, listen to me." 

 

Ari sat up squatted down and peed into the chamber pot, the sheet blocked everyone's veiw. "Do I need Cullen? I'm starting to worry." Ari stood up and handed the pot to a healer. "Please lay down Inquisitor" Ari laid down as the surgeon laid the sheet over her legs. Another healer walked in with a bottle of wine. The surgeon opened the wine and poured it into the pot. Ari had never seen such a thing and was one of the strangest things she'd ever seen, to say the least.

 

After a moment the surgeon smiled, "You're with child"

 

Ari felt like she was hit with a bag of bricks, her blood went cold as she couldn't believe she was pregnant. To be carrying Cullen's child was a happiness beyond measure. The surgeon smiled as she began to press around Ari's stomach where she was bloated. She could feel Ari's stomach wasn't bloated, it was hard.  "How long since your last bleed Inquisitor?" Ari was overcome with emotion she could barely think. She put her right hand on her forehead as started to shake. 

 

After a few minutes, Ari looked back at the woman who was currently waiting for an answer. Ari shook her head, trying to come up with an answer. "I...I guess a few months, now that I think about it."

 

Ari walked out of the clinic a half hour later and seemed to wonder into the Herald's rest, Ari saw Bull sulking in his usual corner. Ari  walked over sat down next to him adjusting herself in a chair.

 

Bull smiled, "How are you doing Boss?" Ari hadn't gained all her color back since she received the news. Bull figured she'd received some big news she wasn't expecting.

 

Ari smiled, "I was about to ask you the same thing Bull."

 

Bull sat up straight and leaned over with his arms on his lap, "I'm doing alright, honest Boss."

 

Ari got up and was about to leave, she desperately needed to talk to Cullen. "Hey, let's go take a walk." suggested Bull. Ari smiled as she gave a nod seeing as it might cheer up Bull.

 

The two left the tavern and walked the battlements. Bull saw two men dressed in Inquisition uniforms. Bull turned his back to the men staying in front of Ari. The two men charged Bull and Bull turned around slapped on in the mouth forcing him to walk backward. A dagger hit Bull in the left shoulder, Bull groaned in pain as he took a single step back. Bull grabbed it, pulling it out and flung it at its owner killing the man. His body fell back lifeless as the other man worked his way to standing up again.

 

Cole appeared out of a cloud of smoke and threw a dagger at the other attacker nailing him in the chest.

 

"I got it!" said Bull.

 

Cole didn't want Ari to get hurt as Bull punched the attacker in the face forcing him to stumble around.

 

"Ebost isala, Tal-Vashoth."

 

Bull grabbed the man and flung him over the mountain's side of the wall. The man screamed as he fell to his death.

 

"Yeah, Yeah, my soul's dust. Yours is scattered all over the ground. Though, so..."

 

Bull groaned as he held his shoulder that was bleeding. Ari slowly walked up to Bull, "Sorry Boss, I thought I might need backup." Bull gave a small chuckle, "I guess I'm not worth sending professionals for."

 

Ari looked at Bull shocked, "You knew the assassins were coming?"

 

"A little change in the guard's rotation tipped me off."

 

Ari punched Bull in his wounded arm, "Why didn't you tell me ahead of time?"

 

"You go through years of Ben-Hassrath training to hide facial expressions when I wasn't looking?" Bull saw Ari was still pissed as she crossed her arms. She didn't appreciate her newly discovered baby in life threatening danger. "See? Like that." Bull held his arms out at his sides, "If I had been warned about the guards, the assassins would have been tipped off."

 

Ari knew Bull was right but she didn't appreciate it. "Are you alright?" she questioned.

 

"Yes, but that's not the point, I've hurt myself worse than this fooling around in bed." That was more than Ari ever wanted to know.

 

"What about if it was poisoned?" she questioned.

 

"Oh, they defiantly used poison Saab-qamek, liquid form." Bull told her, "If I had been dosing myself with the antidote, I'd be going crazy and puking my guts out right now. As it is, it stings like shit, but that's about it."

 

Ari looked at Cole, "Cole, are you alright?"

 

Cole returned her gaze, "Yes, they only came for the Iron Bull. They wanted to make sure he knew, they wanted to tell him he wasn't Qunari anymore."

 

Ari looked at Bull, "Is that true?"

 

Bull nodded, "Yeah, that was just a formality. Just making it clear I'm a Tal-Vashoth"

 

Ari looked at Cole, "Why did you help us?"

 

Cole looked at Ari, "Small. Fragile. They called out for help, fear for the lives they not yet lived."

 

Ari looked at Cole with confusion, "They?" she glanced around and only saw the three of them.

 

Cole nodded, "Waiting. Warm and safe as they sleep. They grow inside you till they're strong enough to be on the outside."

 

Ari felt a rush of happiness wash over as she looked at Cole. Ari didn't want to get her hopes up, "They?"

 

"Lonely. Quiet. They talk to me when they think no else is listening." Cole told her, "One, tells me he wanted another chance to come out."

 

Ari looked at Cole shocked, "What?"

 

Cole looked at Ari through his stringy blonde hair, "He was a secret before,"

 

Bull began to walk towards Ari when her face started to go pale, her senses slowly went numb. Ari's vision swam, sounds blurred and she finally forgot to breathe.

 

Somewhere on the fringe of her consciousness, Ari faintly heard Bull say, "I got you!" as he caught her when her knees buckled and started to fall.

 

Ari felt Bull help her stand up, "You're okay Boss."

 

Bull looked at Cole, "I think you caught her off guard."

 

Bull helped Ari walk to Cullen's office who was going over a few papers. Cullen noticed the door on his right opening and Bull walking in with his wife.

 

Cullen's eyes shot open, "Maker!"

 

Bull smiled as he helped Ari walk, "She's fine, just got a little light headed."

 

Cullen helped Ari walk to his chair and sit down, "What happened?"

 

Bull smiled as he started to leave through the door in front of him, "I'll let you two talk."

 

Cullen gave Bull an odd look as he shook his head walking back to Ari. He knelt down in front of her and looked up at the slightly pale woman, the color slowly returning to Ari's cheeks.

 

"What happened?" Cullen questioned with his hands holding the sides of Ari's face. Her eyes seemed to be focusing better but she still looked dazed. When Ari's eyes finally focused as she saw her husband in front of her. Cullen's face showed concern, "Ari, are you alright?" Ari burst into tears and into an all out sob as she looked at her husband.

 

Cullen started to panic, "Ari, what is it?"

 

Ari took Cullen's hands and placed them on her stomach, "Cullen," Ari started, however a feeling of sickness crept up on her. Ari took a deep breaths,"I need some air," she didn't want to vomit in Cullen's office. "can we take a walk?"

 

Cullen nodded as he helped Ari stand and put his left arm around her waist and held Ari's hand with his right. They took it slow and when they were outside, Ari leaned against the rampart. Cullen held his wife's hands as he looked at her concerned, "Are you alright?"

 

Before Ari could answer, the door to Cullen's office opened, "Commander"

 

Cullen and Ari lowered their heads as they had been interrupted once again by one of Leliana's agents. They turned their heads to see it was the same agent that had the misfortune of interrupting them earlier. "I have Sister Leliana's report of the Storm Coast and the Red Templars." Cullen gave the man the look of death as he walked up to the man as if he was going to throw him over the ramparts.

 

"Leave!." Cullen snarled.

 

The man's face instantly became that of dread as he slowly backed away with Cullen giving him a stern look. When the man went back into Cullen's office, Cullen turned around and walked back to Ari. Cullen gave a gentle look as he stroked, her cheek gently, "Now what were you about to say?" he asked gently.

 

Ari fought to stop smiling and crying from her joy and happiness, "I'm pregnant."

 

Cullen's eyebrows frowned in confusion, "What?"

 

Cullen's eyes got wide and stared at Ari for a moment. Ari then started to panic, she didn't see any sign of Cullen's reaction. She started to worry that Cullen didn't really want this, however Cullen's lips slowly stretched until he's smiling brightly, with tears in his eyes.

 

Cullen's gold eyes shot into Ari's blue, searching, seeking confirmation as his heart thumped, _hopes_ rising. In an instant Cullen passionately kissed Ari, taking her by surprise.

 

Cullen managed to choke out a laugh, he leaned forward giving Ari a desperate kiss onto her lips. Ari smiled against Cullen's lips as she giggled holding the sides of Cullen's face. Cullen's body had Ari lean backward as he kissed her with intense passion.

 

"Thank the Maker!" Cullen murmured against Ari's lips, nuzzling his forehead against Ari's forehead as Ari's arms wrapped around Cullen's neck.

 

"I'm so sorry if I frightened you." they both laughed as they gently moved side to side. "I was just so surprised that it hit me so hard."

 

Cullen stroked his wife's face with his hands as he shook his head, "No, it's alright! I was just concerned that something awful happened."

 

"Cullen..." said Ari as Cullen continued to kiss her lips tenderly and lovingly, as one arm wrapped around her waist while the other lifted, and cradled Ari's jaw as he kissed her.

 

"I love you." he managed after a moment, voice rough with emotion, eyes deep amber as he tried to smile, overwhelmed, "You've given me so much, and now...a _child_..."

 

"I know, the Maker has blessed us." Ari told her husband gently with a smile on her lips, tears in her eyes.

 

Ari went on her toes to kiss Cullen again, arms tight around his neck as she pressed close, "I will give you every happiness I am able to, Cullen; I know you want a big family. This pregnancy is just the first of many." Cullen smiled as he knew Ari had just stolen his vows and promises that he was going make to her. It was nice to know there was another person who wanted to give him the things he also desired.

 

Cullen looked at Ari with tears in his eyes, "I will do everything in my power to protect you, our child." Cullen swore, as he shook his head. His grip on Ari tightened and expression filled his eyes with desperate affection, "To protect you both."

 

Ari looked at Cullen unable to stop crying, "Do you think I can have you to myself for the rest of the day?"

 

Cullen kissed Ari as he held onto her face, when their lips parted Cullen picked Ari up into his arms and he walked with her into their bed chambers. Cullen climbed the stairs the their chambers and gently put Ari on their bed. Cullen then pulled Ari's tunic up as he the pulled Ari's pants below her hips. Ari giggled as Cullen had the most excited face she'd ever seen as he wanted to see for himself. Ari watched Cullen pull off his gloves as put his hands on Ari's slightly curved stomach. Ari's fingers threaded threw her husband's hair.

 

Cullen kissed Ari's belly even though it wasn't close to one yet. "We should get a midwife to look at you Ari, see how far you are." Cullen rose his head, "How did you find out anyway?"

 

Ari giggled as she looked at Cullen fondly, "My pants wouldn't fit."

 

Cullen's clearly showed shock as a smile snuck onto his lips, "What?" 

 

Ari smiled as she gently rubbed her husband's head, "My pants wouldn't fit," she laughed shaking her head. "I thought I was bloated or something and went to the surgeon to see if she could take the swelling down." Ari beamed with happiness, as Cullen roared out in laughter. "I'm early Cullen, I saw the surgeon a little while ago."

 

  
Cullen smiled, "Do you know when your due then?

 

Ari smiled as she kissed her husband's lips as she sat on her knees. Ari put Cullen's hands on her belly, "I'll be due late Matrinalis." Cullen smiled now knowing there was confirmation that there  _would be_  a child and when he'd get to see and hold his child.

 

Ari put her right hand over her wound that had finally healed, "I just worry if I can carry this pregnancy to term?" Cullen looked at his wife shocked, he saw Ari's fear as he sat next to her holding her hands in to his, Cullen kissed her forehead, "It'll be alright Sweetheart. Just trust in the Maker."

 

************************************************

 

News of Ari's condition quickly swept over Skyhold. No one had ever seen the Commander so happy. Over the coming days Ari slept and rested till Leliana sent word that the shrine of Dumat was found. Ari was packing to leave when she felt two strong hands snaking around her. She smiled as she stood up and looked behind her seeing the man she loved most. Cullen kissed Ari's neck as he rubbed her flat belly where their child slept.

 

"So you are leaving for the shrine?" Cullen asked gently.

 

Ari's senses tingled as she felt Cullen's lips on her skin. "Yes, I have to find out what's there. I may be carrying your child but I still have to fulfill my duties as Inquisitor."

 

Cullen moaned as his right hand rubbed her vaginal area and she rose her right hand and held into his hair.

 

"I'm going to come with you." Cullen told Ari, kissing her neck.

 

Ari turned around to look at Cullen, "You can't leave your post here, Bull and Cassandra..."

 

Cullen shook his head, "No, you _both_  are my priority, I'm _your_ husband and the Commander of  _your_ army. I will be there to protect you both." Cullen's right thumb caressed Ari's cheek, "I would feel better." He told her gently as he gave her a chaste kiss.

 

Ari smiled, "I would too, just promise me this won't become a habit."

 

Cullen's lips curled into a smile, "In protecting you, I will always make it a habit."

 

*******************************************************

 

On their travels Ari started to feel the wear and tear of pregnancy. Morning sickness had finally hit her and hard. Ari would get sick horribly in the morning.

 

Cullen and the others were on a path that had vast fields and trees. Cullen was stroking Ari's horse's neck as he heard her vomiting horribly. Cullen gave the reins to Cassandra who had a disgruntled look on her face. Cullen gave Cassandra a look that told her to not say a word, as he walked off to where are Ari was. Cullen didn't walk into the bush too far before he saw Ari getting sick, her left hand leaning against the tree to help stabilize her. Ari was bent all the way over at the waist line as she felt two gentle hands holding her hair up. When Ari was able to stop Cullen helped her stand up. She turned to see her husband with a handkerchief in his hand.

 

Ari took it and wiped her mouth, "I'm sorry, I'm slowing everyone down."

 

Cullen gave a gentle smile, "It's alright, you can't help what's happening now." he told kissing her forehead. Cullen could see the exhaustion in Ari's eyes as well as her body. Cullen saw Ari's legs shake which caused him to pick her up. When the two appeared out of the thicket, Cassandra gave a groan seeing Ari sleeping in Cullen's arms. Cullen's face still showed his displeasure and for Cassandra to remain silent. Ari woke up slightly as Cullen helped her mount her horse but Ari leaned forward onto the horse's neck and went back to sleep.

 

Cullen lead Ari's horse as they progressed till she awoke slightly recovered. Cassandra had her reservations about this mission with the Inquisitor in her current condition. How could a woman who could barely stay conscious fight demons and horrors or anything else for that matter that could be at the temple?

 

Late in the day everyone set up camp since they weren't far from the temple, they would reach the temple by the next evening. Cullen wanted Ari to rest and recover more. When their tent was set up Cullen had Ari lay down for awhile. Cassandra waited till Cullen was sitting outside alone watching the fire. She sat across from him watching him sharpen his sword.

 

Cassandra looked at Cullen from across the fire, "Do you think the Inquisitor can really handle herself at the temple?"

 

Cullen seemed a little caught off guard, "What?" he questioned looking at Cassandra.

 

Cassandra sighed, "With the Inquisitor in her current condition can she honestly do what she needs to do there?"

 

Cullen's eyes narrowed, "Why wouldn't she?" Cullen saw his answer in the Seeker's eyes. "She's sick with my child in her belly not on her death bed."

 

Cassandra gave a snort, "If she is too ill to fight..."

 

"She won't be!" Cullen snapped, "That's why I have come along to have Ari's back!"

 

Cassandra looked frustrated and slightly insulted, "You don't think we could? Dorian, Bull or  _I_?"

 

Cullen lowered his sword to the side as he sighed shaking his head, "I very well know you could but sometimes battles are distracting. You know as well as I how they can turn out. You and the others can fight without thinking or be distracted about Ari. That will be my job."

 

Cassandra gave Cullen a firm look, "Are you planning to come with her every time she goes out?"

 

Cullen shook his head, "No, of course not. I came this time because of the very real threat of this shrine and who occupies it. We have no way of knowing if there are traps, demons or Maker knows what else is there." Cullen stabbed his sword's blade into the ground as he held onto the pommel. A look of displeasure clearly on Cullen's face. "Need I remind you, this is the first time I've ever come along, since I've married Ari?"

 

Cassandra shook her head as she stood up, "No, I just wanted to make sure you thought this all the way through, considering everything."

 

Cullen gave a slight shake of the head, "What do you mean _everything_?"

 

Cassandra leaned forward as she ground her feet into the dirt and scratched her head. "The Western Approach"

 

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck in frustration, he knew Cassandra had called him out and, she was right. Part of him was afraid something would happen to Ari. Cullen wanted to make sure nothing happened to Ari or his child like before in the Western Approach. Cullen couldn't bare it again if he had to bury another child or Ari for that matter.

 

Cassandra sighed as she knew Cullen was stuck in his head, she stood up, "Have a good night."

 

Cullen watched Cassandra enter her tent for the night. Ari came out shortly after and Cullen caught sight of her.

 

Ari sat next to him, "She really doesn't approve of me right now does she?"

 

Cullen gave a chuckle, "I think it's more the long the lines of me." he told her as he put his left arm around her shoulders. "I think she's concerned for you and thinks I'm coddling you too much."

 

Ari put her head against Cullen's right shoulder and smiled. Ari took her left hand and took Cullen's right, "I love it when you are protective with me. The first time I saw you be that way shocked me at first, it had me realize I was with the right man."

 

Cullen kissed Ari's head, "I would still punch that bastard in the face again." Cullen turned Ari's left cheek as his thumb crossed against Ari's scar. "I still have half a mind to cross the Free Marches and horse whip the man myself."

 

Ari started to shake a little as Cullen wrapped his coat around her. "Cullen?"

 

Cullen put his arm around her, "Hmmm?"

 

Ari looked at the fire, "What if my Father hears about my condition?"

 

Cullen's face became deadly, "If he steps one foot in Skyhold, I will kill him outright, I don't care if I get arrested. He's not getting within a thousand leagues of you or the baby." Ari could see in Cullen's eyes that he meant every word and her fears and anxiety instantly left her.

 

Ari gently held Cullen left hand as he noticed her looking at it. "Ari, what is it?"

 

Ari bit her lower lip as her curiosity got the better of her, "I know I wasn't your first," Cullen's face became concerned as to what Ari was getting at. "Do you have any other children?"

 

Cullen's eyes shot open in shock, "Andraste's knickers no!" Ari noticed Cullen's face turn red as mortification took over. "Ari, this is my first-" Cullen shook his head, "second child." Ari looked at Cullen slightly nervous, "How do you know?" Cullen started to get concerned, did she get information he didn't know about? In truth Cullen only had two lovers in all his life before Ari and as far as he knew, he didn't have any other children.

 

Cullen shook his head as he narrowed his eyes, "Why are you asking me this? Where is this coming from Ari?"

 

Ari had tears in her eyes as she looked at the fire, "Cullen, I'm afraid! What if I fail this time too?"

 

Cullen put his left arm around Ari as he held her close to him. "Then we try again."

 

Ari shook her head, "What if either one of those women gave you what I couldn't?"

 

Cullen kissed Ari head as he hugged her, "Ari, it's been many years since I was with anyone before you. If I had any children before now, I'd hope they would've sent me word."

 

Tears dripped from Ari's eyes, "Would you leave me?"

 

Cullen looked at Ari slightly insulted, "Maker's Breath no!" he shook his head, "Ari, I will never leave you! I will be honorable and see that any children I would have had would be taken care of. However I would never leave you, ever."

 

Ari could see Cullen's sincerity in his eyes as she wiped away her tears. "I'm so afraid, I don't want to lose this pregnancy too!" she shook her head, "I'm afraid the wound I suffered..." Ari couldn't finish her sentence.

 

Cullen shook his head as he as he clutched onto Ari's hands. "Ari we have to have faith and in the Maker, that all will be well. Even if you hadn't been wounded we'd be praying for the same thing anyway." Cullen's right hand cradled her cheek, "That's why I came Ari, to protect you, our baby. I will die to keep you both safe."

 

Ari realized why her husband had came along, he want to protect her and their baby. He wanted to make sure that the chances of the loss of their baby would be minimal. Ari knew Cullen would happily die for her, their baby or for Thedas for that matter. Ari started to break down as Cullen kissed her lips as she looked at Cullen with a smile on her lips and kissed him passionately. They fell off their log seat, Ari caught herself as not to fall onto Cullen. Ari sat on Cullen's lap and looked at him as he held her hips.

 

Now Ari felt she needed to address another issue, she hung her head and looked down for a moment and sighed blushing. "It's just that I...am..." Ari felt the words in her throat, but felt a little embarrassed.

 

Cullen rubbed her thighs as he looked at her, "Amorous?"

 

Ari looked at Cullen's amber eyes as she could clearly see that he knew. "Horny!" she corrected "But yes, that's the one as well as being slightly tired." she told him, watching Cullen listening intently to her. "I was just curious if you knew if this was normal."

 

Cullen took a sigh of relief, "Maker's Breath Ari, I love the fire of your soul." he chuckled, "You alone are the greatest adventure, I have ever encountered."

 

Ari smiled as Cullen looked at her, she felt her body warm and her heart soar hearing those words. Ari leaned over and kissed Cullen as they both threaded their fingers through their hair. When their lips parted Cullen answered, "As a Templar I would supervise healers looking over expectant mother's in the Circle. I would occasionally hear the talk about such things, so yes, it's normal." he told Ari as his hands rubbed her thighs with intent, it set Ari's skin to a fire heat that threatened to overtake her. Ari could feel Cullen start to harden under her. She looked around seeing that everyone was in their tents.

 

Ari had craved him for days, Cullen's hands went up and down her thighs and was starting to get to her. Ari started to feel herself start to get warm and wet between her folds. Ari looked down and started to unlace Cullen's pants.

 

Cullen blushed as he grabbed her hands. "Wait, here?" he questioned as he looked around to make sure know was around.

 

Ari nodded as she bit her lip, "Why not? It could be fun!" she whispered.

 

Ari couldn't handle it much longer; she needed to feel her husband inside her. She stood up and took her pants off and then slowly sat on his lap again. He could feel the wetness of her want, that unyielding need for him, descending down her thighs.

 

When Ari finished unlacing his pants, she began to stroke his half flaccid cock in her hand, up and down very slowly. Her touch made Cullen's senses feel a hot charge of electricity. Cullen moved his head back as he groaned, it didn't take long for him to harden completely. Cullen gently took his right thumb and began to gently rub her clit. A whimper escaped Ari as she struggled against him, knowing that he must have been going through the same struggle as he teased her without remorse.

 

Ari made sure to skim her wet folds against Cullen's cock lightly as she leaned over for a kiss, Cullen's fingers tangled in her hair. Ari reached down between her thighs to grab Cullen's cock and position it against her entrance before lowering herself down on it tantalizingly slow. Cullen started to take deep breathes as he tried not to lose it right there. Every inch of him filled Ari completely as she pushed herself down all the way to the hilt.

 

Cullen's fingers trailed up and down her back as they kissed soft, gentle kisses, just enjoying being connected together as husband and wife. Cullen sat up against her, his hot breath washed against her neck as light nibbles between every word cascaded down Ari's neck. Cullen began to gently rock his hips up, thrusting into Ari leisurely. Ari pulled away from Cullen's lips to rest her body against his, breasts pressed against his chest, and Ari nudged her head into the crook of Cullen's neck.

 

Cullen's hands went under Ari's shirt in a desperate attempt to needing and greedily play with her breasts, fingers gliding over her nipples playfully but gently. Ari flinched from Cullen's touch as her arms wrapped around her breasts forcing Cullen's hands to retreat.

 

Cullen gave a concerned look, "What is it?"

 

Ari shook her head as she was clearly embarrassed, "I...umm...they're sensitive right now."

 

Cullen smiled as he gave a chuckle, "it's alright. I will leave them alone till you tell me otherwise." Ari slowly wrapped her arms around Cullen's neck, which gave him the ability to give gentle kisses as he moved his hips again, gently.

 

Once they got their rhythm back, Ari ground her hips down against Cullen's thrusts, enjoying the way her clit rubbed against him and feeling the slow build-up of pleasure in her body. The air were filled with quiet sighs and panting, neither of them having the energy for anything more, and sweat was beginning to form between their bodies.

 

Cullen struggled to keep his groans as quiet as possible. Ari couldn't believe how sensitive she was now. She hadn't been riding Cullen for that long and she already felt like she was already was starting to feel her climax creeping up. Her mouth gaped open as she moved, she picked up the pace as she felt herself draw close.

 

Ari pressed her hips down harder, desperate for more friction against her clit, so close to her orgasm. "I need..." Ari gasped beside his ear. Ari could barely breathe as she secured an arm around Cullen's neck; her turn now to dig her hands tightly into Cullen's hair.

 

"Oh, Maker you feel so good!" Ari couldn't tell which one of them had said those words, but it didn't matter.

 

"Harder." Ari had found her voice and Cullen knew what she wanted. "Harder!"

 

Ari didn't have to say it a third time for her husband to give her what she wanted. Cullen drew his hands out of her shirt and grabbed at her hips giving Ari exactly what she asked for. Ari bent over farther, her arms grasping at Cullen's hair, as he began to thrust with such force it made Ari moans escape from her lips.

 

Cullen kept that rhythm until Ari could feel the swell of her orgasm building. Cullen must have felt it as well, her muscles tightening around his cock, as Cullen pulled Ari back against him, still thrusting hard into her as he breathed, "Tell me when you're coming!"

 

The next thrust made Ari's legs shake, the second she could feel her legs begin to tingle and start to go numb as the euphoric feeling began to build, she knew when the third came she would be done for.

 

"I want to hear you..." he moaned.

 

"I'm...I'm coming," she stuttered, only to scream louder in ecstasy as he thrust faster, her vision exploding.

 

Cullen knew her body well enough to understand exactly what Ari needed at this point. Ari felt Cullen's hands move up her body and he gently rolled her onto her back. Cullen's left hand moved down Ari's thigh and moved back up to her hip, holding firmly as he rocked his thrust harder into Ari, creating that much needed friction. Ari let out a quiet moan into Cullen's ear, knowing how much he loved to hear the pleasure he was making for her, and Cullen's body stiffened above her.

 

"Maker." He croaked out.

 

Cullen's nails dug into Ari's skin and he kissed Ari's neck when he came, not stopping until Ari reached her own climax. Ari was desperate to keep her voice low. Ari smashed her lips together as a high pitched squeal escaped her lips. Ari's body quivered against Cullen, her walls clenching around Cullen's cock. Ari couldn't remember too much after the next couple of moments as her body endured wave after wave of pleasure. Somewhere in between her own release she had felt Cullen gain his own; his pleasure and release was known as his hands grasped her hands tighter breathing Ari's name, until their hips slowed to a stop.

 

Cullen groaned appreciatively, his hands caressing her back as he rolled onto his back. The two stayed like that for a while, cuddling and still slightly out of breath. Cullen rolled Ari onto her left side and gently cradled her back with his hand, as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. With the energy completely drained from them both.

 

Cullen chuckled as he rubbed her back with his fingers. "Love?"

 

Cullen didn't hear her, "Sweetheart?" he gently called out.

 

Cullen chuckled as he realized she had fallen asleep. Cullen carefully sat up and relaced his pants. He then gently picked Ari up and took her into their tent. After he laid her down Cullen quickly came back out and grabbed Ari's pants.

 

*************************************************

 

The next night they reached the Shrine of Dumat, Calpernia's hiding place - was eerily quiet as the group entered the front gates, left open and unbarred.

 

It seemed, in fact, that the courtyard was  _prepared_  for an ambush, with green energy of the fade spilling out of the top of a window above the main doors.

 

"So this is the shrine Corypheus hid from Calpernia." Ari whispered, bow at the ready.

 

"It's far,  _far_ too quiet." Said Cassandra as she looked around.

 

"Let us hope there is still something to be found." Cullen growled.

 

Demons showed from the fade energy. Everyone held onto their weapons that were at the ready.

 

"This is it. Everyone, be ready." said Cullen

 

They stepped forward as one, all of them ready, and it was Ari who launched the first attack, a fire barrage that knocked down the two shade demons closest to them.

 

Then everyone joined in.

 

It was thrilling, Cullen had to admit, to be back in the thick of things, to actually be _fighting_  on the front lines and not just  _Commanding_ from behind.

 

Even more so, it was a thrill to fight at his wife's side.

 

Cullen had seen Ari fight from a distance, but fighting _with_  her was completely different. To see Ari up close was a privilege witness as Cullen now understood what Varric meant. Ari was graceful, elegant and deadly. Ari truly was an artist with the bow and it was a good reason to never to never challange Ari to combat.

 

They all moved as a unit, almost circling each other, Cullen, Bull and Dorian and Cassandra were cutting down the enemies that drew close while Ari and Dorian assaulted those at a distance.

 

Cullen dove to block an arrow aimed at Ari belly with his shield, and Dorian cast a barrier on Ari that kept several spells from making contact.

 

They fought together, protected each other, and slowly made their way in wards, companions helping take down a Pride Demon that appeared at the top of the stairs and gathering around them as they neared the entrance.

 

"They left everything behind except the demons," Cullen growled as he showered another group of enemies with lunge strikes, sticking close to his side.

 

"There may still be _something_  here, we'd better check." said Dorian

 

They fought their way through to the very back room, before pushing open the heavy doors and stepping inside. Ari wanted to look around she noticed small red glows of crystals. Ari approached one that was on an altar. Cullen went with her since it looked like red lyrium and he didn't want her to be sickened by it. Ari got about three feet because that was all Cullen would allow.

 

"Awake, in a world twisted into perversion and ruin. Awake, only to discover the light of wisdom has gone black."

 

Everyone recognized that it was the voice of Corypheus, they all listened intently.

 

"Samson has failed, but Calpernia stands ready."

 

Ari looked at Cullen amazed, "Memory crystals, why would he do this unless he wanted someone to listen."

 

Ari saw another crystal when they approached, "The anchor is gone. Taken by a woman of lesser gifts. I shall descend on this Haven with fire and fury and take it back. Let us see what manner of 'Herald' this age has bred."

 

Ari found a third crystal in the next main hall it was in the center of the room.

 

"A slave girl who burned with potential, ignoring by all save myself. Her master did not see it, no one saw it. This world has gone craven and blind."

 

Ari saw stairs that went down and she went down them with her bow at the ready. She didn't know what anyone was going to find. She found a hidden room under the other set of stairs on her left. She walked in and it seemed to be an archive holding room.

 

There was another crystal, "I recited the old verses, how easily they come. Even after so long a slumber. Yet still I do not feel the presence of Dumat...hear no whispers, no commands silence has fallen."

 

Ari and the others left and turned a corner and saw more demons. They fought to kill every last demon. Ari caught sight of two more crystals. She went to the fifth crystal "How does this age stand such desolation? They sing to a 'Maker' who answers no prayers. Once I have ascended, I be their answer, I will be their light."

 

Ari looked at the others, "I don't want him to be my anything."

 

Cullen nodded, "Agreed."

 

Ari saw the last crystal and walked over to it "Calpernia prepares to set foot in the place where regret dwells. To bring it into the light, she cannot know what must be done, cannot understand. In time, she will forgive."

 

Ari's eyes got wide, "Maker, I feel so sorry for this woman. She has no idea what he has planned for her."

 

They all walked up the stairs and Ari pushed open the massive doors, and was astounded to see what was held within them. Inside was a ritual chamber that was darkened by night. A huge hole in the roof let in the moon's light. The light shun on a man dressed in Tevinter robes and he was held captive in an energy dome prison that forced him to sit. The dome seemed to have an electric charge that was held by wards. He seemed to be in pain from it.

 

The man cringed from the extra light being let in, "The light, light the...the burner. Add a teaspoon of cinnabar...'He came down in a fire of slender.'...chapter night, verse one."

 

Dorian looked at the barrier cage, "This barrier is impressive, he is no threat to us, if he ever was."

 

Ari looked at man, "What is this? Who are you?"

 

"Magister Erasthenes am I. A scholar of Tevinter. To Corypheus I am bound, to answer every question..."

 

The man screamed in pain, "GAAH!" the man began to cry from his pain "For Calpernia's sake. I am lost."

 

Ari looked at him surprised that Corypheus would do this to another Tevinter. "Corypheus did this to you...on Calpernia's behalf?"

 

The man nodded, "She knows not." The man groaned again in pain "I am in ruin, the jeweled husk when the butterfly leaves. I was the greatest scholar of the old gods in Minrathous...no, the Imperium. One night, he  _came_ to my door. For my relics. I thought. My writings my ruins...but instead. My slave went to his side. Calpernia. To become the vessel, and slave to Tevinter."

 

Ari didn't know what being a vessel was meant to be or what she would contain. "If Calpernia's the vessel, what are the contents going to be?"

 

The Magister shook his head "I do not know...unhh!" the electricity seemed to shock him from time after time. "Power! It must be some sort of power. Power like Urthemiel's, arisen in flame..."

 

Ari realized something, "Is that why Calpernia joined Corypheus? To save your empire?"

 

The Magister nodded, "Yes. She seeks a leader...Corypheus...to shape Tevinter's rebirth..." He cried out in pain again. "She would raise up the slaves, as she was raised. Bring a new order, with a heart of steel. She could do it, if she were not the vessel."

 

Ari narrowed her eyes, "If Calpernia's the one Corypheus wanted, why do this to you?"

 

The Magister lowered her head, "For practice. I...Corypheus crafts a Vessel, for whatever he seeks. Yes. But he does not need his Vessel to have free will. About her these same chains will fall. Iron, to cage lightning. My binding is for the poor pencil sketch. Calpernia will be his masterpiece."

 

Ari realized what would happen to Calpernia once imprisoned and what Corypheus wanted for her.

 

"Power without free will. That's her role as the Vessel."

 

The Magister looked at her, "Yoked like a Qunari Mage, a Saarebas, a circumscribed sycophant."

 

The Magister groaned in intense pain, "This chain has broken me, friend. No wings can raise my mind." His eyes were pleading to Ari, "Please. Breach the circle...its wards will trigger. I will be dust and light. Free."

 

Cassandra looked at Ari, "Or it will kill us. Corypheus is not about placing such a trap."

 

The pleading man looked at her, "Corypheus's circle will hold its destruction within, tight, tight. No fear, only freedom."

 

Dorian looked at her, "If this was me, I would be asking for the same thing."

 

Ari looked at the poor man, seeing him in pain heart her heart. Part of her screamed for her to help him. The other part said no that he would be useful in stopping Corypheus and possibly saving Calpernia. She had a hard decision to make.

 

Ari sighed as she then knew what would serve the greater good with tears in her eyes. "I can't waste your knowledge. Leliana should question you." Ari took a deep breath, "My agents will secure this place. Maybe they can undo that circle somehow."

 

Ari turned her back as Cullen put his hand on her shoulder, he knew how hard that was for Ari to do. He saw the tears in her eyes as the Magister looked up at her pointing his finger. "You would make of me what  _he_ makes of Calpernia. What shall I make of that?"

 

Ari knew she was no better than Corypheus but in her heart she did hope that somehow a way would be found to free him. She and the others left to go back to Skyhold.

 

*******************************************************

 

Once Ari and the others got back to Skyhold Leliana was waiting with information to tell Ari. Leliana was looking out one of the small windows in her tower. Ari looked at Leliana looking for answers "The reports from our agents at the shrine are intriguing."

 

Leliana turned looking at Ari, "You were correct: Once Calpernia becomes the Vessel, she will lose her freedom. We are interrogating this Magister Erasthenes. We may learn more about him."

 

Ari gave him firm look, "Be gentle, Leliana. He's suffered enough."

 

Leliana knew Ari meant every word, "He'll be comfortable as possible, given the circumstances."

 

Leliana walked over to her table and leaned on it as she looked at Ari, "Corypheus's notes mention a place 'where regret dwells' that is more of a mystery. Until notes are deciphered, I intend rumors of a binding ritual to reach Calpernia's ears."

 

Ari didn't like having to take subtle approach with Calpernia in warning her, "Why waste time with rumors? Warn her."

 

Leliana needed Ari to understand Calpernia's point of view, "We are the enemy, Inquisitor. She suspects Corypheus, but she  _knows_ we work against her. Breaching the sanctum might give Corypheus pause. Yet Calpernia is silent, as are her agents." Leliana stood up, "We have given Calpernia something to think about."

After a few days Ari woke up alone as she often did most mornings. Cullen had woken up and left to start his morning routine of paperwork and working the men. Ari sat up as she pulled the sheets back and walked into the wash room, before Ari could do anything she ran to a bucket and got sick. Ari's right hand side swept her hair and held onto it as she vomited. When she was done she wiped her mouth with the top of her left hand. 

 

After she bathed and brushed her hair and put her clothes on she found she couldn't button her pants. Ari gave a snort as she laid on the bed and struggled to button her pants. After fifteen minutes Ari gave up and laid out her arms, exhausted. To Ari, this a wonderful start to her day, first getting sick now realizing she was getting fat! Frustrated with herself, Ari knew that she'd been sneaking too many of the Orleasian cakes, that Josephine had ordered from the kitchens. Ari gave a snort as she laced up her pants the best she could and pulled her shirt down. 

 

Ari sat up and felt bloated as she stood up and went to the healing clinic. Once inside the clinic the surgeon caught sight of Ari, "Your worship, what can I do for you?" 

 

Ari gave an awkward smile, "I can't lace up my pants", she giggled in embarrassment. "Do you have some herbs that can cure bloating?" The surgeon, a woman knew the pain of bloat from time to time. She walked up to Ari, "May I?" she asked reaching for Ari's  stomach. Ari nodded as she lifted her shirt. The surgeon gave an inquisitive look, she looked behind herself seeing a cot, "Lay down your worship."

 

The surgeon looked at one of her healers, "Get me a sheet, a chamber pot and a bottle of good wine!" she instructed. Ari gave a curious look as the surgeon looked back at her. "What are you doing?" Ari questioned curiously. 

 

"Take off your pants Inquisitor."

 

Ari gave a concerned look as she did as she was instructed, watching as the surgeon took a sheet she was handed and opened it out. "I'm going to need you to relieve yourself in the chamber pot please." Ari was handed into pot by an assistant, "What?"

 

The surgeon looked at Ari, "Please Inquisitor, listen to me." 

 

Ari sat up squatted down and peed into the chamber pot, the sheet blocked everyone's veiw. "Do I need Cullen? I'm starting to worry." Ari stood up and handed the pot to a healer. "Please lay down Inquisitor" Ari laid down as the surgeon laid the sheet over her legs. Another healer walked in with a bottle of wine. The surgeon opened the wine and poured it into the pot. Ari had never seen such a thing and was one of the strangest things she'd ever seen, to say the least.

 

After a moment the surgeon smiled, "You're with child"

 

Ari felt like she was hit with a bag of bricks, her blood went cold as she couldn't believe she was pregnant. To be carrying Cullen's child was a happiness beyond measure. The surgeon smiled as she began to press around Ari's stomach where she was bloated. She could feel Ari's stomach wasn't bloated, it was hard.  "How long since your last bleed Inquisitor?" Ari was overcome with emotion she could barely think. She put her right hand on her forehead as started to shake. 

 

After a few minutes, Ari looked back at the woman who was currently waiting for an answer. Ari shook her head, trying to come up with an answer. "I...I guess a few months, now that I think about it."

 

Ari walked out of the clinic a half hour later and seemed to wonder into the Herald's rest, Ari saw Bull sulking in his usual corner. Ari  walked over sat down next to him adjusting herself in a chair.

 

Bull smiled, "How are you doing Boss?" Ari hadn't gained all her color back since she received the news. Bull figured she'd received some big news she wasn't expecting.

 

Ari smiled, "I was about to ask you the same thing Bull."

 

Bull sat up straight and leaned over with his arms on his lap, "I'm doing alright, honest Boss."

 

Ari got up and was about to leave, she desperately needed to talk to Cullen. "Hey, let's go take a walk." suggested Bull. Ari smiled as she gave a nod seeing as it might cheer up Bull.

 

The two left the tavern and walked the battlements. Bull saw two men dressed in Inquisition uniforms. Bull turned his back to the men staying in front of Ari. The two men charged Bull and Bull turned around slapped on in the mouth forcing him to walk backward. A dagger hit Bull in the left shoulder, Bull groaned in pain as he took a single step back. Bull grabbed it, pulling it out and flung it at its owner killing the man. His body fell back lifeless as the other man worked his way to standing up again.

 

Cole appeared out of a cloud of smoke and threw a dagger at the other attacker nailing him in the chest.

 

"I got it!" said Bull.

 

Cole didn't want Ari to get hurt as Bull punched the attacker in the face forcing him to stumble around.

 

"Ebost isala, Tal-Vashoth."

 

Bull grabbed the man and flung him over the mountain's side of the wall. The man screamed as he fell to his death.

 

"Yeah, Yeah, my soul's dust. Yours is scattered all over the ground. Though, so..."

 

Bull groaned as he held his shoulder that was bleeding. Ari slowly walked up to Bull, "Sorry Boss, I thought I might need backup." Bull gave a small chuckle, "I guess I'm not worth sending professionals for."

 

Ari looked at Bull shocked, "You knew the assassins were coming?"

 

"A little change in the guard's rotation tipped me off."

 

Ari punched Bull in his wounded arm, "Why didn't you tell me ahead of time?"

 

"You go through years of Ben-Hassrath training to hide facial expressions when I wasn't looking?" Bull saw Ari was still pissed as she crossed her arms. She didn't appreciate her newly discovered baby in life threatening danger. "See? Like that." Bull held his arms out at his sides, "If I had been warned about the guards, the assassins would have been tipped off."

 

Ari knew Bull was right but she didn't appreciate it. "Are you alright?" she questioned.

 

"Yes, but that's not the point, I've hurt myself worse than this fooling around in bed." That was more than Ari ever wanted to know.

 

"What about if it was poisoned?" she questioned.

 

"Oh, they defiantly used poison Saab-qamek, liquid form." Bull told her, "If I had been dosing myself with the antidote, I'd be going crazy and puking my guts out right now. As it is, it stings like shit, but that's about it."

 

Ari looked at Cole, "Cole, are you alright?"

 

Cole returned her gaze, "Yes, they only came for the Iron Bull. They wanted to make sure he knew, they wanted to tell him he wasn't Qunari anymore."

 

Ari looked at Bull, "Is that true?"

 

Bull nodded, "Yeah, that was just a formality. Just making it clear I'm a Tal-Vashoth"

 

Ari looked at Cole, "Why did you help us?"

 

Cole looked at Ari, "Small. Fragile. They called out for help, fear for the lives they not yet lived."

 

Ari looked at Cole with confusion, "They?" she glanced around and only saw the three of them.

 

Cole nodded, "Waiting. Warm and safe as they sleep. They grow inside you till they're strong enough to be on the outside."

 

Ari felt a rush of happiness wash over as she looked at Cole. Ari didn't want to get her hopes up, "They?"

 

"Lonely. Quiet. They talk to me when they think no else is listening." Cole told her, "One, tells me he wanted another chance to come out."

 

Ari looked at Cole shocked, "What?"

 

Cole looked at Ari through his stringy blonde hair, "He was a secret before,"

 

Bull began to walk towards Ari when her face started to go pale, her senses slowly went numb. Ari's vision swam, sounds blurred and she finally forgot to breathe.

 

Somewhere on the fringe of her consciousness, Ari faintly heard Bull say, "I got you!" as he caught her when her knees buckled and started to fall.

 

Ari felt Bull help her stand up, "You're okay Boss."

 

Bull looked at Cole, "I think you caught her off guard."

 

Bull helped Ari walk to Cullen's office who was going over a few papers. Cullen noticed the door on his right opening and Bull walking in with his wife.

 

Cullen's eyes shot open, "Maker!"

 

Bull smiled as he helped Ari walk, "She's fine, just got a little light headed."

 

Cullen helped Ari walk to his chair and sit down, "What happened?"

 

Bull smiled as he started to leave through the door in front of him, "I'll let you two talk."

 

Cullen gave Bull an odd look as he shook his head walking back to Ari. He knelt down in front of her and looked up at the slightly pale woman, the color slowly returning to Ari's cheeks.

 

"What happened?" Cullen questioned with his hands holding the sides of Ari's face. Her eyes seemed to be focusing better but she still looked dazed. When Ari's eyes finally focused as she saw her husband in front of her. Cullen's face showed concern, "Ari, are you alright?" Ari burst into tears and into an all out sob as she looked at her husband.

 

Cullen started to panic, "Ari, what is it?"

 

Ari took Cullen's hands and placed them on her stomach, "Cullen," Ari started, however a feeling of sickness crept up on her. Ari took a deep breaths,"I need some air," she didn't want to vomit in Cullen's office. "can we take a walk?"

 

Cullen nodded as he helped Ari stand and put his left arm around her waist and held Ari's hand with his right. They took it slow and when they were outside, Ari leaned against the rampart. Cullen held his wife's hands as he looked at her concerned, "Are you alright?"

 

Before Ari could answer, the door to Cullen's office opened, "Commander"

 

Cullen and Ari lowered their heads as they had been interrupted once again by one of Leliana's agents. They turned their heads to see it was the same agent that had the misfortune of interrupting them earlier. "I have Sister Leliana's report of the Storm Coast and the Red Templars." Cullen gave the man the look of death as he walked up to the man as if he was going to throw him over the ramparts.

 

"Leave!." Cullen snarled.

 

The man's face instantly became that of dread as he slowly backed away with Cullen giving him a stern look. When the man went back into Cullen's office, Cullen turned around and walked back to Ari. Cullen gave a gentle look as he stroked, her cheek gently, "Now what were you about to say?" he asked gently.

 

Ari fought to stop smiling and crying from her joy and happiness, "I'm pregnant."

 

Cullen's eyebrows frowned in confusion, "What?"

 

Cullen's eyes got wide and stared at Ari for a moment. Ari then started to panic, she didn't see any sign of Cullen's reaction. She started to worry that Cullen didn't really want this, however Cullen's lips slowly stretched until he's smiling brightly, with tears in his eyes.

 

Cullen's gold eyes shot into Ari's blue, searching, seeking confirmation as his heart thumped, _hopes_ rising. In an instant Cullen passionately kissed Ari, taking her by surprise.

 

Cullen managed to choke out a laugh, he leaned forward giving Ari a desperate kiss onto her lips. Ari smiled against Cullen's lips as she giggled holding the sides of Cullen's face. Cullen's body had Ari lean backward as he kissed her with intense passion.

 

"Thank the Maker!" Cullen murmured against Ari's lips, nuzzling his forehead against Ari's forehead as Ari's arms wrapped around Cullen's neck.

 

"I'm so sorry if I frightened you." they both laughed as they gently moved side to side. "I was just so surprised that it hit me so hard."

 

Cullen stroked his wife's face with his hands as he shook his head, "No, it's alright! I was just concerned that something awful happened."

 

"Cullen..." said Ari as Cullen continued to kiss her lips tenderly and lovingly, as one arm wrapped around her waist while the other lifted, and cradled Ari's jaw as he kissed her.

 

"I love you." he managed after a moment, voice rough with emotion, eyes deep amber as he tried to smile, overwhelmed, "You've given me so much, and now...a _child_..."

 

"I know, the Maker has blessed us." Ari told her husband gently with a smile on her lips, tears in her eyes.

 

Ari went on her toes to kiss Cullen again, arms tight around his neck as she pressed close, "I will give you every happiness I am able to, Cullen; I know you want a big family. This pregnancy is just the first of many." Cullen smiled as he knew Ari had just stolen his vows and promises that he was going make to her. It was nice to know there was another person who wanted to give him the things he also desired.

 

Cullen looked at Ari with tears in his eyes, "I will do everything in my power to protect you, our child." Cullen swore, as he shook his head. His grip on Ari tightened and expression filled his eyes with desperate affection, "To protect you both."

 

Ari looked at Cullen unable to stop crying, "Do you think I can have you to myself for the rest of the day?"

 

Cullen kissed Ari as he held onto her face, when their lips parted Cullen picked Ari up into his arms and he walked with her into their bed chambers. Cullen climbed the stairs the their chambers and gently put Ari on their bed. Cullen then pulled Ari's tunic up as he the pulled Ari's pants below her hips. Ari giggled as Cullen had the most excited face she'd ever seen as he wanted to see for himself. Ari watched Cullen pull off his gloves as put his hands on Ari's slightly curved stomach. Ari's fingers threaded threw her husband's hair.

 

Cullen kissed Ari's belly even though it wasn't close to one yet. "We should get a midwife to look at you Ari, see how far you are." Cullen rose his head, "How did you find out anyway?"

 

Ari giggled as she looked at Cullen fondly, "My pants wouldn't fit."

 

Cullen's clearly showed shock as a smile snuck onto his lips, "What?" 

 

Ari smiled as she gently rubbed her husband's head, "My pants wouldn't fit," she laughed shaking her head. "I thought I was bloated or something and went to the surgeon to see if she could take the swelling down." Ari beamed with happiness, as Cullen roared out in laughter. "I'm early Cullen, I saw the surgeon a little while ago."

 

  
Cullen smiled, "Do you know when your due then?

 

Ari smiled as she kissed her husband's lips as she sat on her knees. Ari put Cullen's hands on her belly, "I'll be due late Matrinalis." Cullen smiled now knowing there was confirmation that there  _would be_  a child and when he'd get to see and hold his child.

 

Ari put her right hand over her wound that had finally healed, "I just worry if I can carry this pregnancy to term?" Cullen looked at his wife shocked, he saw Ari's fear as he sat next to her holding her hands in to his, Cullen kissed her forehead, "It'll be alright Sweetheart. Just trust in the Maker."

 

************************************************

 

News of Ari's condition quickly swept over Skyhold. No one had ever seen the Commander so happy. Over the coming days Ari slept and rested till Leliana sent word that the shrine of Dumat was found. Ari was packing to leave when she felt two strong hands snaking around her. She smiled as she stood up and looked behind her seeing the man she loved most. Cullen kissed Ari's neck as he rubbed her flat belly where their child slept.

 

"So you are leaving for the shrine?" Cullen asked gently.

 

Ari's senses tingled as she felt Cullen's lips on her skin. "Yes, I have to find out what's there. I may be carrying your child but I still have to fulfill my duties as Inquisitor."

 

Cullen moaned as his right hand rubbed her vaginal area and she rose her right hand and held into his hair.

 

"I'm going to come with you." Cullen told Ari, kissing her neck.

 

Ari turned around to look at Cullen, "You can't leave your post here, Bull and Cassandra..."

 

Cullen shook his head, "No, you _both_  are my priority, I'm _your_ husband and the Commander of  _your_ army. I will be there to protect you both." Cullen's right thumb caressed Ari's cheek, "I would feel better." He told her gently as he gave her a chaste kiss.

 

Ari smiled, "I would too, just promise me this won't become a habit."

 

Cullen's lips curled into a smile, "In protecting you, I will always make it a habit."

 

*******************************************************

 

On their travels Ari started to feel the wear and tear of pregnancy. Morning sickness had finally hit her and hard. Ari would get sick horribly in the morning.

 

Cullen and the others were on a path that had vast fields and trees. Cullen was stroking Ari's horse's neck as he heard her vomiting horribly. Cullen gave the reins to Cassandra who had a disgruntled look on her face. Cullen gave Cassandra a look that told her to not say a word, as he walked off to where are Ari was. Cullen didn't walk into the bush too far before he saw Ari getting sick, her left hand leaning against the tree to help stabilize her. Ari was bent all the way over at the waist line as she felt two gentle hands holding her hair up. When Ari was able to stop Cullen helped her stand up. She turned to see her husband with a handkerchief in his hand.

 

Ari took it and wiped her mouth, "I'm sorry, I'm slowing everyone down."

 

Cullen gave a gentle smile, "It's alright, you can't help what's happening now." he told kissing her forehead. Cullen could see the exhaustion in Ari's eyes as well as her body. Cullen saw Ari's legs shake which caused him to pick her up. When the two appeared out of the thicket, Cassandra gave a groan seeing Ari sleeping in Cullen's arms. Cullen's face still showed his displeasure and for Cassandra to remain silent. Ari woke up slightly as Cullen helped her mount her horse but Ari leaned forward onto the horse's neck and went back to sleep.

 

Cullen lead Ari's horse as they progressed till she awoke slightly recovered. Cassandra had her reservations about this mission with the Inquisitor in her current condition. How could a woman who could barely stay conscious fight demons and horrors or anything else for that matter that could be at the temple?

 

Late in the day everyone set up camp since they weren't far from the temple, they would reach the temple by the next evening. Cullen wanted Ari to rest and recover more. When their tent was set up Cullen had Ari lay down for awhile. Cassandra waited till Cullen was sitting outside alone watching the fire. She sat across from him watching him sharpen his sword.

 

Cassandra looked at Cullen from across the fire, "Do you think the Inquisitor can really handle herself at the temple?"

 

Cullen seemed a little caught off guard, "What?" he questioned looking at Cassandra.

 

Cassandra sighed, "With the Inquisitor in her current condition can she honestly do what she needs to do there?"

 

Cullen's eyes narrowed, "Why wouldn't she?" Cullen saw his answer in the Seeker's eyes. "She's sick with my child in her belly not on her death bed."

 

Cassandra gave a snort, "If she is too ill to fight..."

 

"She won't be!" Cullen snapped, "That's why I have come along to have Ari's back!"

 

Cassandra looked frustrated and slightly insulted, "You don't think we could? Dorian, Bull or  _I_?"

 

Cullen lowered his sword to the side as he sighed shaking his head, "I very well know you could but sometimes battles are distracting. You know as well as I how they can turn out. You and the others can fight without thinking or be distracted about Ari. That will be my job."

 

Cassandra gave Cullen a firm look, "Are you planning to come with her every time she goes out?"

 

Cullen shook his head, "No, of course not. I came this time because of the very real threat of this shrine and who occupies it. We have no way of knowing if there are traps, demons or Maker knows what else is there." Cullen stabbed his sword's blade into the ground as he held onto the pommel. A look of displeasure clearly on Cullen's face. "Need I remind you, this is the first time I've ever come along, since I've married Ari?"

 

Cassandra shook her head as she stood up, "No, I just wanted to make sure you thought this all the way through, considering everything."

 

Cullen gave a slight shake of the head, "What do you mean _everything_?"

 

Cassandra leaned forward as she ground her feet into the dirt and scratched her head. "The Western Approach"

 

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck in frustration, he knew Cassandra had called him out and, she was right. Part of him was afraid something would happen to Ari. Cullen wanted to make sure nothing happened to Ari or his child like before in the Western Approach. Cullen couldn't bare it again if he had to bury another child or Ari for that matter.

 

Cassandra sighed as she knew Cullen was stuck in his head, she stood up, "Have a good night."

 

Cullen watched Cassandra enter her tent for the night. Ari came out shortly after and Cullen caught sight of her.

 

Ari sat next to him, "She really doesn't approve of me right now does she?"

 

Cullen gave a chuckle, "I think it's more the long the lines of me." he told her as he put his left arm around her shoulders. "I think she's concerned for you and thinks I'm coddling you too much."

 

Ari put her head against Cullen's right shoulder and smiled. Ari took her left hand and took Cullen's right, "I love it when you are protective with me. The first time I saw you be that way shocked me at first, it had me realize I was with the right man."

 

Cullen kissed Ari's head, "I would still punch that bastard in the face again." Cullen turned Ari's left cheek as his thumb crossed against Ari's scar. "I still have half a mind to cross the Free Marches and horse whip the man myself."

 

Ari started to shake a little as Cullen wrapped his coat around her. "Cullen?"

 

Cullen put his arm around her, "Hmmm?"

 

Ari looked at the fire, "What if my Father hears about my condition?"

 

Cullen's face became deadly, "If he steps one foot in Skyhold, I will kill him outright, I don't care if I get arrested. He's not getting within a thousand leagues of you or the baby." Ari could see in Cullen's eyes that he meant every word and her fears and anxiety instantly left her.

 

Ari gently held Cullen left hand as he noticed her looking at it. "Ari, what is it?"

 

Ari bit her lower lip as her curiosity got the better of her, "I know I wasn't your first," Cullen's face became concerned as to what Ari was getting at. "Do you have any other children?"

 

Cullen's eyes shot open in shock, "Andraste's knickers no!" Ari noticed Cullen's face turn red as mortification took over. "Ari, this is my first-" Cullen shook his head, "second child." Ari looked at Cullen slightly nervous, "How do you know?" Cullen started to get concerned, did she get information he didn't know about? In truth Cullen only had two lovers in all his life before Ari and as far as he knew, he didn't have any other children.

 

Cullen shook his head as he narrowed his eyes, "Why are you asking me this? Where is this coming from Ari?"

 

Ari had tears in her eyes as she looked at the fire, "Cullen, I'm afraid! What if I fail this time too?"

 

Cullen put his left arm around Ari as he held her close to him. "Then we try again."

 

Ari shook her head, "What if either one of those women gave you what I couldn't?"

 

Cullen kissed Ari head as he hugged her, "Ari, it's been many years since I was with anyone before you. If I had any children before now, I'd hope they would've sent me word."

 

Tears dripped from Ari's eyes, "Would you leave me?"

 

Cullen looked at Ari slightly insulted, "Maker's Breath no!" he shook his head, "Ari, I will never leave you! I will be honorable and see that any children I would have had would be taken care of. However I would never leave you, ever."

 

Ari could see Cullen's sincerity in his eyes as she wiped away her tears. "I'm so afraid, I don't want to lose this pregnancy too!" she shook her head, "I'm afraid the wound I suffered..." Ari couldn't finish her sentence.

 

Cullen shook his head as he as he clutched onto Ari's hands. "Ari we have to have faith and in the Maker, that all will be well. Even if you hadn't been wounded we'd be praying for the same thing anyway." Cullen's right hand cradled her cheek, "That's why I came Ari, to protect you, our baby. I will die to keep you both safe."

 

Ari realized why her husband had came along, he want to protect her and their baby. He wanted to make sure that the chances of the loss of their baby would be minimal. Ari knew Cullen would happily die for her, their baby or for Thedas for that matter. Ari started to break down as Cullen kissed her lips as she looked at Cullen with a smile on her lips and kissed him passionately. They fell off their log seat, Ari caught herself as not to fall onto Cullen. Ari sat on Cullen's lap and looked at him as he held her hips.

 

Now Ari felt she needed to address another issue, she hung her head and looked down for a moment and sighed blushing. "It's just that I...am..." Ari felt the words in her throat, but felt a little embarrassed.

 

Cullen rubbed her thighs as he looked at her, "Amorous?"

 

Ari looked at Cullen's amber eyes as she could clearly see that he knew. "Horny!" she corrected "But yes, that's the one as well as being slightly tired." she told him, watching Cullen listening intently to her. "I was just curious if you knew if this was normal."

 

Cullen took a sigh of relief, "Maker's Breath Ari, I love the fire of your soul." he chuckled, "You alone are the greatest adventure, I have ever encountered."

 

Ari smiled as Cullen looked at her, she felt her body warm and her heart soar hearing those words. Ari leaned over and kissed Cullen as they both threaded their fingers through their hair. When their lips parted Cullen answered, "As a Templar I would supervise healers looking over expectant mother's in the Circle. I would occasionally hear the talk about such things, so yes, it's normal." he told Ari as his hands rubbed her thighs with intent, it set Ari's skin to a fire heat that threatened to overtake her. Ari could feel Cullen start to harden under her. She looked around seeing that everyone was in their tents.

 

Ari had craved him for days, Cullen's hands went up and down her thighs and was starting to get to her. Ari started to feel herself start to get warm and wet between her folds. Ari looked down and started to unlace Cullen's pants.

 

Cullen blushed as he grabbed her hands. "Wait, here?" he questioned as he looked around to make sure know was around.

 

Ari nodded as she bit her lip, "Why not? It could be fun!" she whispered.

 

Ari couldn't handle it much longer; she needed to feel her husband inside her. She stood up and took her pants off and then slowly sat on his lap again. He could feel the wetness of her want, that unyielding need for him, descending down her thighs.

 

When Ari finished unlacing his pants, she began to stroke his half flaccid cock in her hand, up and down very slowly. Her touch made Cullen's senses feel a hot charge of electricity. Cullen moved his head back as he groaned, it didn't take long for him to harden completely. Cullen gently took his right thumb and began to gently rub her clit. A whimper escaped Ari as she struggled against him, knowing that he must have been going through the same struggle as he teased her without remorse.

 

Ari made sure to skim her wet folds against Cullen's cock lightly as she leaned over for a kiss, Cullen's fingers tangled in her hair. Ari reached down between her thighs to grab Cullen's cock and position it against her entrance before lowering herself down on it tantalizingly slow. Cullen started to take deep breathes as he tried not to lose it right there. Every inch of him filled Ari completely as she pushed herself down all the way to the hilt.

 

Cullen's fingers trailed up and down her back as they kissed soft, gentle kisses, just enjoying being connected together as husband and wife. Cullen sat up against her, his hot breath washed against her neck as light nibbles between every word cascaded down Ari's neck. Cullen began to gently rock his hips up, thrusting into Ari leisurely. Ari pulled away from Cullen's lips to rest her body against his, breasts pressed against his chest, and Ari nudged her head into the crook of Cullen's neck.

 

Cullen's hands went under Ari's shirt in a desperate attempt to needing and greedily play with her breasts, fingers gliding over her nipples playfully but gently. Ari flinched from Cullen's touch as her arms wrapped around her breasts forcing Cullen's hands to retreat.

 

Cullen gave a concerned look, "What is it?"

 

Ari shook her head as she was clearly embarrassed, "I...umm...they're sensitive right now."

 

Cullen smiled as he gave a chuckle, "it's alright. I will leave them alone till you tell me otherwise." Ari slowly wrapped her arms around Cullen's neck, which gave him the ability to give gentle kisses as he moved his hips again, gently.

 

Once they got their rhythm back, Ari ground her hips down against Cullen's thrusts, enjoying the way her clit rubbed against him and feeling the slow build-up of pleasure in her body. The air were filled with quiet sighs and panting, neither of them having the energy for anything more, and sweat was beginning to form between their bodies.

 

Cullen struggled to keep his groans as quiet as possible. Ari couldn't believe how sensitive she was now. She hadn't been riding Cullen for that long and she already felt like she was already was starting to feel her climax creeping up. Her mouth gaped open as she moved, she picked up the pace as she felt herself draw close.

 

Ari pressed her hips down harder, desperate for more friction against her clit, so close to her orgasm. "I need..." Ari gasped beside his ear. Ari could barely breathe as she secured an arm around Cullen's neck; her turn now to dig her hands tightly into Cullen's hair.

 

"Oh, Maker you feel so good!" Ari couldn't tell which one of them had said those words, but it didn't matter.

 

"Harder." Ari had found her voice and Cullen knew what she wanted. "Harder!"

 

Ari didn't have to say it a third time for her husband to give her what she wanted. Cullen drew his hands out of her shirt and grabbed at her hips giving Ari exactly what she asked for. Ari bent over farther, her arms grasping at Cullen's hair, as he began to thrust with such force it made Ari moans escape from her lips.

 

Cullen kept that rhythm until Ari could feel the swell of her orgasm building. Cullen must have felt it as well, her muscles tightening around his cock, as Cullen pulled Ari back against him, still thrusting hard into her as he breathed, "Tell me when you're coming!"

 

The next thrust made Ari's legs shake, the second she could feel her legs begin to tingle and start to go numb as the euphoric feeling began to build, she knew when the third came she would be done for.

 

"I want to hear you..." he moaned.

 

"I'm...I'm coming," she stuttered, only to scream louder in ecstasy as he thrust faster, her vision exploding.

 

Cullen knew her body well enough to understand exactly what Ari needed at this point. Ari felt Cullen's hands move up her body and he gently rolled her onto her back. Cullen's left hand moved down Ari's thigh and moved back up to her hip, holding firmly as he rocked his thrust harder into Ari, creating that much needed friction. Ari let out a quiet moan into Cullen's ear, knowing how much he loved to hear the pleasure he was making for her, and Cullen's body stiffened above her.

 

"Maker." He croaked out.

 

Cullen's nails dug into Ari's skin and he kissed Ari's neck when he came, not stopping until Ari reached her own climax. Ari was desperate to keep her voice low. Ari smashed her lips together as a high pitched squeal escaped her lips. Ari's body quivered against Cullen, her walls clenching around Cullen's cock. Ari couldn't remember too much after the next couple of moments as her body endured wave after wave of pleasure. Somewhere in between her own release she had felt Cullen gain his own; his pleasure and release was known as his hands grasped her hands tighter breathing Ari's name, until their hips slowed to a stop.

 

Cullen groaned appreciatively, his hands caressing her back as he rolled onto his back. The two stayed like that for a while, cuddling and still slightly out of breath. Cullen rolled Ari onto her left side and gently cradled her back with his hand, as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. With the energy completely drained from them both.

 

Cullen chuckled as he rubbed her back with his fingers. "Love?"

 

Cullen didn't hear her, "Sweetheart?" he gently called out.

 

Cullen chuckled as he realized she had fallen asleep. Cullen carefully sat up and relaced his pants. He then gently picked Ari up and took her into their tent. After he laid her down Cullen quickly came back out and grabbed Ari's pants.

 

*************************************************

 

The next night they reached the Shrine of Dumat, Calpernia's hiding place - was eerily quiet as the group entered the front gates, left open and unbarred.

 

It seemed, in fact, that the courtyard was  _prepared_  for an ambush, with green energy of the fade spilling out of the top of a window above the main doors.

 

"So this is the shrine Corypheus hid from Calpernia." Ari whispered, bow at the ready.

 

"It's far,  _far_ too quiet." Said Cassandra as she looked around.

 

"Let us hope there is still something to be found." Cullen growled.

 

Demons showed from the fade energy. Everyone held onto their weapons that were at the ready.

 

"This is it. Everyone, be ready." said Cullen

 

They stepped forward as one, all of them ready, and it was Ari who launched the first attack, a fire barrage that knocked down the two shade demons closest to them.

 

Then everyone joined in.

 

It was thrilling, Cullen had to admit, to be back in the thick of things, to actually be _fighting_  on the front lines and not just  _Commanding_ from behind.

 

Even more so, it was a thrill to fight at his wife's side.

 

Cullen had seen Ari fight from a distance, but fighting _with_  her was completely different. To see Ari up close was a privilege witness as Cullen now understood what Varric meant. Ari was graceful, elegant and deadly. Ari truly was an artist with the bow and it was a good reason to never to never challange Ari to combat.

 

They all moved as a unit, almost circling each other, Cullen, Bull and Dorian and Cassandra were cutting down the enemies that drew close while Ari and Dorian assaulted those at a distance.

 

Cullen dove to block an arrow aimed at Ari belly with his shield, and Dorian cast a barrier on Ari that kept several spells from making contact.

 

They fought together, protected each other, and slowly made their way in wards, companions helping take down a Pride Demon that appeared at the top of the stairs and gathering around them as they neared the entrance.

 

"They left everything behind except the demons," Cullen growled as he showered another group of enemies with lunge strikes, sticking close to his side.

 

"There may still be _something_  here, we'd better check." said Dorian

 

They fought their way through to the very back room, before pushing open the heavy doors and stepping inside. Ari wanted to look around she noticed small red glows of crystals. Ari approached one that was on an altar. Cullen went with her since it looked like red lyrium and he didn't want her to be sickened by it. Ari got about three feet because that was all Cullen would allow.

 

"Awake, in a world twisted into perversion and ruin. Awake, only to discover the light of wisdom has gone black."

 

Everyone recognized that it was the voice of Corypheus, they all listened intently.

 

"Samson has failed, but Calpernia stands ready."

 

Ari looked at Cullen amazed, "Memory crystals, why would he do this unless he wanted someone to listen."

 

Ari saw another crystal when they approached, "The anchor is gone. Taken by a woman of lesser gifts. I shall descend on this Haven with fire and fury and take it back. Let us see what manner of 'Herald' this age has bred."

 

Ari found a third crystal in the next main hall it was in the center of the room.

 

"A slave girl who burned with potential, ignoring by all save myself. Her master did not see it, no one saw it. This world has gone craven and blind."

 

Ari saw stairs that went down and she went down them with her bow at the ready. She didn't know what anyone was going to find. She found a hidden room under the other set of stairs on her left. She walked in and it seemed to be an archive holding room.

 

There was another crystal, "I recited the old verses, how easily they come. Even after so long a slumber. Yet still I do not feel the presence of Dumat...hear no whispers, no commands silence has fallen."

 

Ari and the others left and turned a corner and saw more demons. They fought to kill every last demon. Ari caught sight of two more crystals. She went to the fifth crystal "How does this age stand such desolation? They sing to a 'Maker' who answers no prayers. Once I have ascended, I be their answer, I will be their light."

 

Ari looked at the others, "I don't want him to be my anything."

 

Cullen nodded, "Agreed."

 

Ari saw the last crystal and walked over to it "Calpernia prepares to set foot in the place where regret dwells. To bring it into the light, she cannot know what must be done, cannot understand. In time, she will forgive."

 

Ari's eyes got wide, "Maker, I feel so sorry for this woman. She has no idea what he has planned for her."

 

They all walked up the stairs and Ari pushed open the massive doors, and was astounded to see what was held within them. Inside was a ritual chamber that was darkened by night. A huge hole in the roof let in the moon's light. The light shun on a man dressed in Tevinter robes and he was held captive in an energy dome prison that forced him to sit. The dome seemed to have an electric charge that was held by wards. He seemed to be in pain from it.

 

The man cringed from the extra light being let in, "The light, light the...the burner. Add a teaspoon of cinnabar...'He came down in a fire of slender.'...chapter night, verse one."

 

Dorian looked at the barrier cage, "This barrier is impressive, he is no threat to us, if he ever was."

 

Ari looked at man, "What is this? Who are you?"

 

"Magister Erasthenes am I. A scholar of Tevinter. To Corypheus I am bound, to answer every question..."

 

The man screamed in pain, "GAAH!" the man began to cry from his pain "For Calpernia's sake. I am lost."

 

Ari looked at him surprised that Corypheus would do this to another Tevinter. "Corypheus did this to you...on Calpernia's behalf?"

 

The man nodded, "She knows not." The man groaned again in pain "I am in ruin, the jeweled husk when the butterfly leaves. I was the greatest scholar of the old gods in Minrathous...no, the Imperium. One night, he  _came_ to my door. For my relics. I thought. My writings my ruins...but instead. My slave went to his side. Calpernia. To become the vessel, and slave to Tevinter."

 

Ari didn't know what being a vessel was meant to be or what she would contain. "If Calpernia's the vessel, what are the contents going to be?"

 

The Magister shook his head "I do not know...unhh!" the electricity seemed to shock him from time after time. "Power! It must be some sort of power. Power like Urthemiel's, arisen in flame..."

 

Ari realized something, "Is that why Calpernia joined Corypheus? To save your empire?"

 

The Magister nodded, "Yes. She seeks a leader...Corypheus...to shape Tevinter's rebirth..." He cried out in pain again. "She would raise up the slaves, as she was raised. Bring a new order, with a heart of steel. She could do it, if she were not the vessel."

 

Ari narrowed her eyes, "If Calpernia's the one Corypheus wanted, why do this to you?"

 

The Magister lowered her head, "For practice. I...Corypheus crafts a Vessel, for whatever he seeks. Yes. But he does not need his Vessel to have free will. About her these same chains will fall. Iron, to cage lightning. My binding is for the poor pencil sketch. Calpernia will be his masterpiece."

 

Ari realized what would happen to Calpernia once imprisoned and what Corypheus wanted for her.

 

"Power without free will. That's her role as the Vessel."

 

The Magister looked at her, "Yoked like a Qunari Mage, a Saarebas, a circumscribed sycophant."

 

The Magister groaned in intense pain, "This chain has broken me, friend. No wings can raise my mind." His eyes were pleading to Ari, "Please. Breach the circle...its wards will trigger. I will be dust and light. Free."

 

Cassandra looked at Ari, "Or it will kill us. Corypheus is not about placing such a trap."

 

The pleading man looked at her, "Corypheus's circle will hold its destruction within, tight, tight. No fear, only freedom."

 

Dorian looked at her, "If this was me, I would be asking for the same thing."

 

Ari looked at the poor man, seeing him in pain heart her heart. Part of her screamed for her to help him. The other part said no that he would be useful in stopping Corypheus and possibly saving Calpernia. She had a hard decision to make.

 

Ari sighed as she then knew what would serve the greater good with tears in her eyes. "I can't waste your knowledge. Leliana should question you." Ari took a deep breath, "My agents will secure this place. Maybe they can undo that circle somehow."

 

Ari turned her back as Cullen put his hand on her shoulder, he knew how hard that was for Ari to do. He saw the tears in her eyes as the Magister looked up at her pointing his finger. "You would make of me what  _he_ makes of Calpernia. What shall I make of that?"

 

Ari knew she was no better than Corypheus but in her heart she did hope that somehow a way would be found to free him. She and the others left to go back to Skyhold.

 

*******************************************************

 

Once Ari and the others got back to Skyhold Leliana was waiting with information to tell Ari. Leliana was looking out one of the small windows in her tower. Ari looked at Leliana looking for answers "The reports from our agents at the shrine are intriguing."

 

Leliana turned looking at Ari, "You were correct: Once Calpernia becomes the Vessel, she will lose her freedom. We are interrogating this Magister Erasthenes. We may learn more about him."

 

Ari gave him firm look, "Be gentle, Leliana. He's suffered enough."

 

Leliana knew Ari meant every word, "He'll be comfortable as possible, given the circumstances."

 

Leliana walked over to her table and leaned on it as she looked at Ari, "Corypheus's notes mention a place 'where regret dwells' that is more of a mystery. Until notes are deciphered, I intend rumors of a binding ritual to reach Calpernia's ears."

 

Ari didn't like having to take subtle approach with Calpernia in warning her, "Why waste time with rumors? Warn her."

 

Leliana needed Ari to understand Calpernia's point of view, "We are the enemy, Inquisitor. She suspects Corypheus, but she  _knows_ we work against her. Breaching the sanctum might give Corypheus pause. Yet Calpernia is silent, as are her agents." Leliana stood up, "We have given Calpernia something to think about."

After a few days Ari woke up alone as she often did most mornings. Cullen had woken up and left to start his morning routine of paperwork and working the men. Ari sat up as she pulled the sheets back and walked into the wash room, before Ari could do anything she ran to a bucket and got sick. Ari's right hand side swept her hair and held onto it as she vomited. When she was done she wiped her mouth with the top of her left hand. 

 

After she bathed and brushed her hair and put her clothes on she found she couldn't button her pants. Ari gave a snort as she laid on the bed and struggled to button her pants. After fifteen minutes Ari gave up and laid out her arms, exhausted. To Ari, this a wonderful start to her day, first getting sick now realizing she was getting fat! Frustrated with herself, Ari knew that she'd been sneaking too many of the Orleasian cakes, that Josephine had ordered from the kitchens. Ari gave a snort as she laced up her pants the best she could and pulled her shirt down. 

 

Ari sat up and felt bloated as she stood up and went to the healing clinic. Once inside the clinic the surgeon caught sight of Ari, "Your worship, what can I do for you?" 

 

Ari gave an awkward smile, "I can't lace up my pants", she giggled in embarrassment. "Do you have some herbs that can cure bloating?" The surgeon, a woman knew the pain of bloat from time to time. She walked up to Ari, "May I?" she asked reaching for Ari's  stomach. Ari nodded as she lifted her shirt. The surgeon gave an inquisitive look, she looked behind herself seeing a cot, "Lay down your worship."

 

The surgeon looked at one of her healers, "Get me a sheet, a chamber pot and a bottle of good wine!" she instructed. Ari gave a curious look as the surgeon looked back at her. "What are you doing?" Ari questioned curiously. 

 

"Take off your pants Inquisitor."

 

Ari gave a concerned look as she did as she was instructed, watching as the surgeon took a sheet she was handed and opened it out. "I'm going to need you to relieve yourself in the chamber pot please." Ari was handed into pot by an assistant, "What?"

 

The surgeon looked at Ari, "Please Inquisitor, listen to me." 

 

Ari sat up squatted down and peed into the chamber pot, the sheet blocked everyone's veiw. "Do I need Cullen? I'm starting to worry." Ari stood up and handed the pot to a healer. "Please lay down Inquisitor" Ari laid down as the surgeon laid the sheet over her legs. Another healer walked in with a bottle of wine. The surgeon opened the wine and poured it into the pot. Ari had never seen such a thing and was one of the strangest things she'd ever seen, to say the least.

 

After a moment the surgeon smiled, "You're with child"

 

Ari felt like she was hit with a bag of bricks, her blood went cold as she couldn't believe she was pregnant. To be carrying Cullen's child was a happiness beyond measure. The surgeon smiled as she began to press around Ari's stomach where she was bloated. She could feel Ari's stomach wasn't bloated, it was hard.  "How long since your last bleed Inquisitor?" Ari was overcome with emotion she could barely think. She put her right hand on her forehead as started to shake. 

 

After a few minutes, Ari looked back at the woman who was currently waiting for an answer. Ari shook her head, trying to come up with an answer. "I...I guess a few months, now that I think about it."

 

Ari walked out of the clinic a half hour later and seemed to wonder into the Herald's rest, Ari saw Bull sulking in his usual corner. Ari  walked over sat down next to him adjusting herself in a chair.

 

Bull smiled, "How are you doing Boss?" Ari hadn't gained all her color back since she received the news. Bull figured she'd received some big news she wasn't expecting.

 

Ari smiled, "I was about to ask you the same thing Bull."

 

Bull sat up straight and leaned over with his arms on his lap, "I'm doing alright, honest Boss."

 

Ari got up and was about to leave, she desperately needed to talk to Cullen. "Hey, let's go take a walk." suggested Bull. Ari smiled as she gave a nod seeing as it might cheer up Bull.

 

The two left the tavern and walked the battlements. Bull saw two men dressed in Inquisition uniforms. Bull turned his back to the men staying in front of Ari. The two men charged Bull and Bull turned around slapped on in the mouth forcing him to walk backward. A dagger hit Bull in the left shoulder, Bull groaned in pain as he took a single step back. Bull grabbed it, pulling it out and flung it at its owner killing the man. His body fell back lifeless as the other man worked his way to standing up again.

 

Cole appeared out of a cloud of smoke and threw a dagger at the other attacker nailing him in the chest.

 

"I got it!" said Bull.

 

Cole didn't want Ari to get hurt as Bull punched the attacker in the face forcing him to stumble around.

 

"Ebost isala, Tal-Vashoth."

 

Bull grabbed the man and flung him over the mountain's side of the wall. The man screamed as he fell to his death.

 

"Yeah, Yeah, my soul's dust. Yours is scattered all over the ground. Though, so..."

 

Bull groaned as he held his shoulder that was bleeding. Ari slowly walked up to Bull, "Sorry Boss, I thought I might need backup." Bull gave a small chuckle, "I guess I'm not worth sending professionals for."

 

Ari looked at Bull shocked, "You knew the assassins were coming?"

 

"A little change in the guard's rotation tipped me off."

 

Ari punched Bull in his wounded arm, "Why didn't you tell me ahead of time?"

 

"You go through years of Ben-Hassrath training to hide facial expressions when I wasn't looking?" Bull saw Ari was still pissed as she crossed her arms. She didn't appreciate her newly discovered baby in life threatening danger. "See? Like that." Bull held his arms out at his sides, "If I had been warned about the guards, the assassins would have been tipped off."

 

Ari knew Bull was right but she didn't appreciate it. "Are you alright?" she questioned.

 

"Yes, but that's not the point, I've hurt myself worse than this fooling around in bed." That was more than Ari ever wanted to know.

 

"What about if it was poisoned?" she questioned.

 

"Oh, they defiantly used poison Saab-qamek, liquid form." Bull told her, "If I had been dosing myself with the antidote, I'd be going crazy and puking my guts out right now. As it is, it stings like shit, but that's about it."

 

Ari looked at Cole, "Cole, are you alright?"

 

Cole returned her gaze, "Yes, they only came for the Iron Bull. They wanted to make sure he knew, they wanted to tell him he wasn't Qunari anymore."

 

Ari looked at Bull, "Is that true?"

 

Bull nodded, "Yeah, that was just a formality. Just making it clear I'm a Tal-Vashoth"

 

Ari looked at Cole, "Why did you help us?"

 

Cole looked at Ari, "Small. Fragile. They called out for help, fear for the lives they not yet lived."

 

Ari looked at Cole with confusion, "They?" she glanced around and only saw the three of them.

 

Cole nodded, "Waiting. Warm and safe as they sleep. They grow inside you till they're strong enough to be on the outside."

 

Ari felt a rush of happiness wash over as she looked at Cole. Ari didn't want to get her hopes up, "They?"

 

"Lonely. Quiet. They talk to me when they think no else is listening." Cole told her, "One, tells me he wanted another chance to come out."

 

Ari looked at Cole shocked, "What?"

 

Cole looked at Ari through his stringy blonde hair, "He was a secret before,"

 

Bull began to walk towards Ari when her face started to go pale, her senses slowly went numb. Ari's vision swam, sounds blurred and she finally forgot to breathe.

 

Somewhere on the fringe of her consciousness, Ari faintly heard Bull say, "I got you!" as he caught her when her knees buckled and started to fall.

 

Ari felt Bull help her stand up, "You're okay Boss."

 

Bull looked at Cole, "I think you caught her off guard."

 

Bull helped Ari walk to Cullen's office who was going over a few papers. Cullen noticed the door on his right opening and Bull walking in with his wife.

 

Cullen's eyes shot open, "Maker!"

 

Bull smiled as he helped Ari walk, "She's fine, just got a little light headed."

 

Cullen helped Ari walk to his chair and sit down, "What happened?"

 

Bull smiled as he started to leave through the door in front of him, "I'll let you two talk."

 

Cullen gave Bull an odd look as he shook his head walking back to Ari. He knelt down in front of her and looked up at the slightly pale woman, the color slowly returning to Ari's cheeks.

 

"What happened?" Cullen questioned with his hands holding the sides of Ari's face. Her eyes seemed to be focusing better but she still looked dazed. When Ari's eyes finally focused as she saw her husband in front of her. Cullen's face showed concern, "Ari, are you alright?" Ari burst into tears and into an all out sob as she looked at her husband.

 

Cullen started to panic, "Ari, what is it?"

 

Ari took Cullen's hands and placed them on her stomach, "Cullen," Ari started, however a feeling of sickness crept up on her. Ari took a deep breaths,"I need some air," she didn't want to vomit in Cullen's office. "can we take a walk?"

 

Cullen nodded as he helped Ari stand and put his left arm around her waist and held Ari's hand with his right. They took it slow and when they were outside, Ari leaned against the rampart. Cullen held his wife's hands as he looked at her concerned, "Are you alright?"

 

Before Ari could answer, the door to Cullen's office opened, "Commander"

 

Cullen and Ari lowered their heads as they had been interrupted once again by one of Leliana's agents. They turned their heads to see it was the same agent that had the misfortune of interrupting them earlier. "I have Sister Leliana's report of the Storm Coast and the Red Templars." Cullen gave the man the look of death as he walked up to the man as if he was going to throw him over the ramparts.

 

"Leave!." Cullen snarled.

 

The man's face instantly became that of dread as he slowly backed away with Cullen giving him a stern look. When the man went back into Cullen's office, Cullen turned around and walked back to Ari. Cullen gave a gentle look as he stroked, her cheek gently, "Now what were you about to say?" he asked gently.

 

Ari fought to stop smiling and crying from her joy and happiness, "I'm pregnant."

 

Cullen's eyebrows frowned in confusion, "What?"

 

Cullen's eyes got wide and stared at Ari for a moment. Ari then started to panic, she didn't see any sign of Cullen's reaction. She started to worry that Cullen didn't really want this, however Cullen's lips slowly stretched until he's smiling brightly, with tears in his eyes.

 

Cullen's gold eyes shot into Ari's blue, searching, seeking confirmation as his heart thumped, _hopes_ rising. In an instant Cullen passionately kissed Ari, taking her by surprise.

 

Cullen managed to choke out a laugh, he leaned forward giving Ari a desperate kiss onto her lips. Ari smiled against Cullen's lips as she giggled holding the sides of Cullen's face. Cullen's body had Ari lean backward as he kissed her with intense passion.

 

"Thank the Maker!" Cullen murmured against Ari's lips, nuzzling his forehead against Ari's forehead as Ari's arms wrapped around Cullen's neck.

 

"I'm so sorry if I frightened you." they both laughed as they gently moved side to side. "I was just so surprised that it hit me so hard."

 

Cullen stroked his wife's face with his hands as he shook his head, "No, it's alright! I was just concerned that something awful happened."

 

"Cullen..." said Ari as Cullen continued to kiss her lips tenderly and lovingly, as one arm wrapped around her waist while the other lifted, and cradled Ari's jaw as he kissed her.

 

"I love you." he managed after a moment, voice rough with emotion, eyes deep amber as he tried to smile, overwhelmed, "You've given me so much, and now...a _child_..."

 

"I know, the Maker has blessed us." Ari told her husband gently with a smile on her lips, tears in her eyes.

 

Ari went on her toes to kiss Cullen again, arms tight around his neck as she pressed close, "I will give you every happiness I am able to, Cullen; I know you want a big family. This pregnancy is just the first of many." Cullen smiled as he knew Ari had just stolen his vows and promises that he was going make to her. It was nice to know there was another person who wanted to give him the things he also desired.

 

Cullen looked at Ari with tears in his eyes, "I will do everything in my power to protect you, our child." Cullen swore, as he shook his head. His grip on Ari tightened and expression filled his eyes with desperate affection, "To protect you both."

 

Ari looked at Cullen unable to stop crying, "Do you think I can have you to myself for the rest of the day?"

 

Cullen kissed Ari as he held onto her face, when their lips parted Cullen picked Ari up into his arms and he walked with her into their bed chambers. Cullen climbed the stairs the their chambers and gently put Ari on their bed. Cullen then pulled Ari's tunic up as he the pulled Ari's pants below her hips. Ari giggled as Cullen had the most excited face she'd ever seen as he wanted to see for himself. Ari watched Cullen pull off his gloves as put his hands on Ari's slightly curved stomach. Ari's fingers threaded threw her husband's hair.

 

Cullen kissed Ari's belly even though it wasn't close to one yet. "We should get a midwife to look at you Ari, see how far you are." Cullen rose his head, "How did you find out anyway?"

 

Ari giggled as she looked at Cullen fondly, "My pants wouldn't fit."

 

Cullen's clearly showed shock as a smile snuck onto his lips, "What?" 

 

Ari smiled as she gently rubbed her husband's head, "My pants wouldn't fit," she laughed shaking her head. "I thought I was bloated or something and went to the surgeon to see if she could take the swelling down." Ari beamed with happiness, as Cullen roared out in laughter. "I'm early Cullen, I saw the surgeon a little while ago."

 

  
Cullen smiled, "Do you know when your due then?

 

Ari smiled as she kissed her husband's lips as she sat on her knees. Ari put Cullen's hands on her belly, "I'll be due late Matrinalis." Cullen smiled now knowing there was confirmation that there  _would be_  a child and when he'd get to see and hold his child.

 

Ari put her right hand over her wound that had finally healed, "I just worry if I can carry this pregnancy to term?" Cullen looked at his wife shocked, he saw Ari's fear as he sat next to her holding her hands in to his, Cullen kissed her forehead, "It'll be alright Sweetheart. Just trust in the Maker."

 

************************************************

 

News of Ari's condition quickly swept over Skyhold. No one had ever seen the Commander so happy. Over the coming days Ari slept and rested till Leliana sent word that the shrine of Dumat was found. Ari was packing to leave when she felt two strong hands snaking around her. She smiled as she stood up and looked behind her seeing the man she loved most. Cullen kissed Ari's neck as he rubbed her flat belly where their child slept.

 

"So you are leaving for the shrine?" Cullen asked gently.

 

Ari's senses tingled as she felt Cullen's lips on her skin. "Yes, I have to find out what's there. I may be carrying your child but I still have to fulfill my duties as Inquisitor."

 

Cullen moaned as his right hand rubbed her vaginal area and she rose her right hand and held into his hair.

 

"I'm going to come with you." Cullen told Ari, kissing her neck.

 

Ari turned around to look at Cullen, "You can't leave your post here, Bull and Cassandra..."

 

Cullen shook his head, "No, you _both_  are my priority, I'm _your_ husband and the Commander of  _your_ army. I will be there to protect you both." Cullen's right thumb caressed Ari's cheek, "I would feel better." He told her gently as he gave her a chaste kiss.

 

Ari smiled, "I would too, just promise me this won't become a habit."

 

Cullen's lips curled into a smile, "In protecting you, I will always make it a habit."

 

*******************************************************

 

On their travels Ari started to feel the wear and tear of pregnancy. Morning sickness had finally hit her and hard. Ari would get sick horribly in the morning.

 

Cullen and the others were on a path that had vast fields and trees. Cullen was stroking Ari's horse's neck as he heard her vomiting horribly. Cullen gave the reins to Cassandra who had a disgruntled look on her face. Cullen gave Cassandra a look that told her to not say a word, as he walked off to where are Ari was. Cullen didn't walk into the bush too far before he saw Ari getting sick, her left hand leaning against the tree to help stabilize her. Ari was bent all the way over at the waist line as she felt two gentle hands holding her hair up. When Ari was able to stop Cullen helped her stand up. She turned to see her husband with a handkerchief in his hand.

 

Ari took it and wiped her mouth, "I'm sorry, I'm slowing everyone down."

 

Cullen gave a gentle smile, "It's alright, you can't help what's happening now." he told kissing her forehead. Cullen could see the exhaustion in Ari's eyes as well as her body. Cullen saw Ari's legs shake which caused him to pick her up. When the two appeared out of the thicket, Cassandra gave a groan seeing Ari sleeping in Cullen's arms. Cullen's face still showed his displeasure and for Cassandra to remain silent. Ari woke up slightly as Cullen helped her mount her horse but Ari leaned forward onto the horse's neck and went back to sleep.

 

Cullen lead Ari's horse as they progressed till she awoke slightly recovered. Cassandra had her reservations about this mission with the Inquisitor in her current condition. How could a woman who could barely stay conscious fight demons and horrors or anything else for that matter that could be at the temple?

 

Late in the day everyone set up camp since they weren't far from the temple, they would reach the temple by the next evening. Cullen wanted Ari to rest and recover more. When their tent was set up Cullen had Ari lay down for awhile. Cassandra waited till Cullen was sitting outside alone watching the fire. She sat across from him watching him sharpen his sword.

 

Cassandra looked at Cullen from across the fire, "Do you think the Inquisitor can really handle herself at the temple?"

 

Cullen seemed a little caught off guard, "What?" he questioned looking at Cassandra.

 

Cassandra sighed, "With the Inquisitor in her current condition can she honestly do what she needs to do there?"

 

Cullen's eyes narrowed, "Why wouldn't she?" Cullen saw his answer in the Seeker's eyes. "She's sick with my child in her belly not on her death bed."

 

Cassandra gave a snort, "If she is too ill to fight..."

 

"She won't be!" Cullen snapped, "That's why I have come along to have Ari's back!"

 

Cassandra looked frustrated and slightly insulted, "You don't think we could? Dorian, Bull or  _I_?"

 

Cullen lowered his sword to the side as he sighed shaking his head, "I very well know you could but sometimes battles are distracting. You know as well as I how they can turn out. You and the others can fight without thinking or be distracted about Ari. That will be my job."

 

Cassandra gave Cullen a firm look, "Are you planning to come with her every time she goes out?"

 

Cullen shook his head, "No, of course not. I came this time because of the very real threat of this shrine and who occupies it. We have no way of knowing if there are traps, demons or Maker knows what else is there." Cullen stabbed his sword's blade into the ground as he held onto the pommel. A look of displeasure clearly on Cullen's face. "Need I remind you, this is the first time I've ever come along, since I've married Ari?"

 

Cassandra shook her head as she stood up, "No, I just wanted to make sure you thought this all the way through, considering everything."

 

Cullen gave a slight shake of the head, "What do you mean _everything_?"

 

Cassandra leaned forward as she ground her feet into the dirt and scratched her head. "The Western Approach"

 

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck in frustration, he knew Cassandra had called him out and, she was right. Part of him was afraid something would happen to Ari. Cullen wanted to make sure nothing happened to Ari or his child like before in the Western Approach. Cullen couldn't bare it again if he had to bury another child or Ari for that matter.

 

Cassandra sighed as she knew Cullen was stuck in his head, she stood up, "Have a good night."

 

Cullen watched Cassandra enter her tent for the night. Ari came out shortly after and Cullen caught sight of her.

 

Ari sat next to him, "She really doesn't approve of me right now does she?"

 

Cullen gave a chuckle, "I think it's more the long the lines of me." he told her as he put his left arm around her shoulders. "I think she's concerned for you and thinks I'm coddling you too much."

 

Ari put her head against Cullen's right shoulder and smiled. Ari took her left hand and took Cullen's right, "I love it when you are protective with me. The first time I saw you be that way shocked me at first, it had me realize I was with the right man."

 

Cullen kissed Ari's head, "I would still punch that bastard in the face again." Cullen turned Ari's left cheek as his thumb crossed against Ari's scar. "I still have half a mind to cross the Free Marches and horse whip the man myself."

 

Ari started to shake a little as Cullen wrapped his coat around her. "Cullen?"

 

Cullen put his arm around her, "Hmmm?"

 

Ari looked at the fire, "What if my Father hears about my condition?"

 

Cullen's face became deadly, "If he steps one foot in Skyhold, I will kill him outright, I don't care if I get arrested. He's not getting within a thousand leagues of you or the baby." Ari could see in Cullen's eyes that he meant every word and her fears and anxiety instantly left her.

 

Ari gently held Cullen left hand as he noticed her looking at it. "Ari, what is it?"

 

Ari bit her lower lip as her curiosity got the better of her, "I know I wasn't your first," Cullen's face became concerned as to what Ari was getting at. "Do you have any other children?"

 

Cullen's eyes shot open in shock, "Andraste's knickers no!" Ari noticed Cullen's face turn red as mortification took over. "Ari, this is my first-" Cullen shook his head, "second child." Ari looked at Cullen slightly nervous, "How do you know?" Cullen started to get concerned, did she get information he didn't know about? In truth Cullen only had two lovers in all his life before Ari and as far as he knew, he didn't have any other children.

 

Cullen shook his head as he narrowed his eyes, "Why are you asking me this? Where is this coming from Ari?"

 

Ari had tears in her eyes as she looked at the fire, "Cullen, I'm afraid! What if I fail this time too?"

 

Cullen put his left arm around Ari as he held her close to him. "Then we try again."

 

Ari shook her head, "What if either one of those women gave you what I couldn't?"

 

Cullen kissed Ari head as he hugged her, "Ari, it's been many years since I was with anyone before you. If I had any children before now, I'd hope they would've sent me word."

 

Tears dripped from Ari's eyes, "Would you leave me?"

 

Cullen looked at Ari slightly insulted, "Maker's Breath no!" he shook his head, "Ari, I will never leave you! I will be honorable and see that any children I would have had would be taken care of. However I would never leave you, ever."

 

Ari could see Cullen's sincerity in his eyes as she wiped away her tears. "I'm so afraid, I don't want to lose this pregnancy too!" she shook her head, "I'm afraid the wound I suffered..." Ari couldn't finish her sentence.

 

Cullen shook his head as he as he clutched onto Ari's hands. "Ari we have to have faith and in the Maker, that all will be well. Even if you hadn't been wounded we'd be praying for the same thing anyway." Cullen's right hand cradled her cheek, "That's why I came Ari, to protect you, our baby. I will die to keep you both safe."

 

Ari realized why her husband had came along, he want to protect her and their baby. He wanted to make sure that the chances of the loss of their baby would be minimal. Ari knew Cullen would happily die for her, their baby or for Thedas for that matter. Ari started to break down as Cullen kissed her lips as she looked at Cullen with a smile on her lips and kissed him passionately. They fell off their log seat, Ari caught herself as not to fall onto Cullen. Ari sat on Cullen's lap and looked at him as he held her hips.

 

Now Ari felt she needed to address another issue, she hung her head and looked down for a moment and sighed blushing. "It's just that I...am..." Ari felt the words in her throat, but felt a little embarrassed.

 

Cullen rubbed her thighs as he looked at her, "Amorous?"

 

Ari looked at Cullen's amber eyes as she could clearly see that he knew. "Horny!" she corrected "But yes, that's the one as well as being slightly tired." she told him, watching Cullen listening intently to her. "I was just curious if you knew if this was normal."

 

Cullen took a sigh of relief, "Maker's Breath Ari, I love the fire of your soul." he chuckled, "You alone are the greatest adventure, I have ever encountered."

 

Ari smiled as Cullen looked at her, she felt her body warm and her heart soar hearing those words. Ari leaned over and kissed Cullen as they both threaded their fingers through their hair. When their lips parted Cullen answered, "As a Templar I would supervise healers looking over expectant mother's in the Circle. I would occasionally hear the talk about such things, so yes, it's normal." he told Ari as his hands rubbed her thighs with intent, it set Ari's skin to a fire heat that threatened to overtake her. Ari could feel Cullen start to harden under her. She looked around seeing that everyone was in their tents.

 

Ari had craved him for days, Cullen's hands went up and down her thighs and was starting to get to her. Ari started to feel herself start to get warm and wet between her folds. Ari looked down and started to unlace Cullen's pants.

 

Cullen blushed as he grabbed her hands. "Wait, here?" he questioned as he looked around to make sure know was around.

 

Ari nodded as she bit her lip, "Why not? It could be fun!" she whispered.

 

Ari couldn't handle it much longer; she needed to feel her husband inside her. She stood up and took her pants off and then slowly sat on his lap again. He could feel the wetness of her want, that unyielding need for him, descending down her thighs.

 

When Ari finished unlacing his pants, she began to stroke his half flaccid cock in her hand, up and down very slowly. Her touch made Cullen's senses feel a hot charge of electricity. Cullen moved his head back as he groaned, it didn't take long for him to harden completely. Cullen gently took his right thumb and began to gently rub her clit. A whimper escaped Ari as she struggled against him, knowing that he must have been going through the same struggle as he teased her without remorse.

 

Ari made sure to skim her wet folds against Cullen's cock lightly as she leaned over for a kiss, Cullen's fingers tangled in her hair. Ari reached down between her thighs to grab Cullen's cock and position it against her entrance before lowering herself down on it tantalizingly slow. Cullen started to take deep breathes as he tried not to lose it right there. Every inch of him filled Ari completely as she pushed herself down all the way to the hilt.

 

Cullen's fingers trailed up and down her back as they kissed soft, gentle kisses, just enjoying being connected together as husband and wife. Cullen sat up against her, his hot breath washed against her neck as light nibbles between every word cascaded down Ari's neck. Cullen began to gently rock his hips up, thrusting into Ari leisurely. Ari pulled away from Cullen's lips to rest her body against his, breasts pressed against his chest, and Ari nudged her head into the crook of Cullen's neck.

 

Cullen's hands went under Ari's shirt in a desperate attempt to needing and greedily play with her breasts, fingers gliding over her nipples playfully but gently. Ari flinched from Cullen's touch as her arms wrapped around her breasts forcing Cullen's hands to retreat.

 

Cullen gave a concerned look, "What is it?"

 

Ari shook her head as she was clearly embarrassed, "I...umm...they're sensitive right now."

 

Cullen smiled as he gave a chuckle, "it's alright. I will leave them alone till you tell me otherwise." Ari slowly wrapped her arms around Cullen's neck, which gave him the ability to give gentle kisses as he moved his hips again, gently.

 

Once they got their rhythm back, Ari ground her hips down against Cullen's thrusts, enjoying the way her clit rubbed against him and feeling the slow build-up of pleasure in her body. The air were filled with quiet sighs and panting, neither of them having the energy for anything more, and sweat was beginning to form between their bodies.

 

Cullen struggled to keep his groans as quiet as possible. Ari couldn't believe how sensitive she was now. She hadn't been riding Cullen for that long and she already felt like she was already was starting to feel her climax creeping up. Her mouth gaped open as she moved, she picked up the pace as she felt herself draw close.

 

Ari pressed her hips down harder, desperate for more friction against her clit, so close to her orgasm. "I need..." Ari gasped beside his ear. Ari could barely breathe as she secured an arm around Cullen's neck; her turn now to dig her hands tightly into Cullen's hair.

 

"Oh, Maker you feel so good!" Ari couldn't tell which one of them had said those words, but it didn't matter.

 

"Harder." Ari had found her voice and Cullen knew what she wanted. "Harder!"

 

Ari didn't have to say it a third time for her husband to give her what she wanted. Cullen drew his hands out of her shirt and grabbed at her hips giving Ari exactly what she asked for. Ari bent over farther, her arms grasping at Cullen's hair, as he began to thrust with such force it made Ari moans escape from her lips.

 

Cullen kept that rhythm until Ari could feel the swell of her orgasm building. Cullen must have felt it as well, her muscles tightening around his cock, as Cullen pulled Ari back against him, still thrusting hard into her as he breathed, "Tell me when you're coming!"

 

The next thrust made Ari's legs shake, the second she could feel her legs begin to tingle and start to go numb as the euphoric feeling began to build, she knew when the third came she would be done for.

 

"I want to hear you..." he moaned.

 

"I'm...I'm coming," she stuttered, only to scream louder in ecstasy as he thrust faster, her vision exploding.

 

Cullen knew her body well enough to understand exactly what Ari needed at this point. Ari felt Cullen's hands move up her body and he gently rolled her onto her back. Cullen's left hand moved down Ari's thigh and moved back up to her hip, holding firmly as he rocked his thrust harder into Ari, creating that much needed friction. Ari let out a quiet moan into Cullen's ear, knowing how much he loved to hear the pleasure he was making for her, and Cullen's body stiffened above her.

 

"Maker." He croaked out.

 

Cullen's nails dug into Ari's skin and he kissed Ari's neck when he came, not stopping until Ari reached her own climax. Ari was desperate to keep her voice low. Ari smashed her lips together as a high pitched squeal escaped her lips. Ari's body quivered against Cullen, her walls clenching around Cullen's cock. Ari couldn't remember too much after the next couple of moments as her body endured wave after wave of pleasure. Somewhere in between her own release she had felt Cullen gain his own; his pleasure and release was known as his hands grasped her hands tighter breathing Ari's name, until their hips slowed to a stop.

 

Cullen groaned appreciatively, his hands caressing her back as he rolled onto his back. The two stayed like that for a while, cuddling and still slightly out of breath. Cullen rolled Ari onto her left side and gently cradled her back with his hand, as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. With the energy completely drained from them both.

 

Cullen chuckled as he rubbed her back with his fingers. "Love?"

 

Cullen didn't hear her, "Sweetheart?" he gently called out.

 

Cullen chuckled as he realized she had fallen asleep. Cullen carefully sat up and relaced his pants. He then gently picked Ari up and took her into their tent. After he laid her down Cullen quickly came back out and grabbed Ari's pants.

 

*************************************************

 

The next night they reached the Shrine of Dumat, Calpernia's hiding place - was eerily quiet as the group entered the front gates, left open and unbarred.

 

It seemed, in fact, that the courtyard was  _prepared_  for an ambush, with green energy of the fade spilling out of the top of a window above the main doors.

 

"So this is the shrine Corypheus hid from Calpernia." Ari whispered, bow at the ready.

 

"It's far,  _far_ too quiet." Said Cassandra as she looked around.

 

"Let us hope there is still something to be found." Cullen growled.

 

Demons showed from the fade energy. Everyone held onto their weapons that were at the ready.

 

"This is it. Everyone, be ready." said Cullen

 

They stepped forward as one, all of them ready, and it was Ari who launched the first attack, a fire barrage that knocked down the two shade demons closest to them.

 

Then everyone joined in.

 

It was thrilling, Cullen had to admit, to be back in the thick of things, to actually be _fighting_  on the front lines and not just  _Commanding_ from behind.

 

Even more so, it was a thrill to fight at his wife's side.

 

Cullen had seen Ari fight from a distance, but fighting _with_  her was completely different. To see Ari up close was a privilege witness as Cullen now understood what Varric meant. Ari was graceful, elegant and deadly. Ari truly was an artist with the bow and it was a good reason to never to never challange Ari to combat.

 

They all moved as a unit, almost circling each other, Cullen, Bull and Dorian and Cassandra were cutting down the enemies that drew close while Ari and Dorian assaulted those at a distance.

 

Cullen dove to block an arrow aimed at Ari belly with his shield, and Dorian cast a barrier on Ari that kept several spells from making contact.

 

They fought together, protected each other, and slowly made their way in wards, companions helping take down a Pride Demon that appeared at the top of the stairs and gathering around them as they neared the entrance.

 

"They left everything behind except the demons," Cullen growled as he showered another group of enemies with lunge strikes, sticking close to his side.

 

"There may still be _something_  here, we'd better check." said Dorian

 

They fought their way through to the very back room, before pushing open the heavy doors and stepping inside. Ari wanted to look around she noticed small red glows of crystals. Ari approached one that was on an altar. Cullen went with her since it looked like red lyrium and he didn't want her to be sickened by it. Ari got about three feet because that was all Cullen would allow.

 

"Awake, in a world twisted into perversion and ruin. Awake, only to discover the light of wisdom has gone black."

 

Everyone recognized that it was the voice of Corypheus, they all listened intently.

 

"Samson has failed, but Calpernia stands ready."

 

Ari looked at Cullen amazed, "Memory crystals, why would he do this unless he wanted someone to listen."

 

Ari saw another crystal when they approached, "The anchor is gone. Taken by a woman of lesser gifts. I shall descend on this Haven with fire and fury and take it back. Let us see what manner of 'Herald' this age has bred."

 

Ari found a third crystal in the next main hall it was in the center of the room.

 

"A slave girl who burned with potential, ignoring by all save myself. Her master did not see it, no one saw it. This world has gone craven and blind."

 

Ari saw stairs that went down and she went down them with her bow at the ready. She didn't know what anyone was going to find. She found a hidden room under the other set of stairs on her left. She walked in and it seemed to be an archive holding room.

 

There was another crystal, "I recited the old verses, how easily they come. Even after so long a slumber. Yet still I do not feel the presence of Dumat...hear no whispers, no commands silence has fallen."

 

Ari and the others left and turned a corner and saw more demons. They fought to kill every last demon. Ari caught sight of two more crystals. She went to the fifth crystal "How does this age stand such desolation? They sing to a 'Maker' who answers no prayers. Once I have ascended, I be their answer, I will be their light."

 

Ari looked at the others, "I don't want him to be my anything."

 

Cullen nodded, "Agreed."

 

Ari saw the last crystal and walked over to it "Calpernia prepares to set foot in the place where regret dwells. To bring it into the light, she cannot know what must be done, cannot understand. In time, she will forgive."

 

Ari's eyes got wide, "Maker, I feel so sorry for this woman. She has no idea what he has planned for her."

 

They all walked up the stairs and Ari pushed open the massive doors, and was astounded to see what was held within them. Inside was a ritual chamber that was darkened by night. A huge hole in the roof let in the moon's light. The light shun on a man dressed in Tevinter robes and he was held captive in an energy dome prison that forced him to sit. The dome seemed to have an electric charge that was held by wards. He seemed to be in pain from it.

 

The man cringed from the extra light being let in, "The light, light the...the burner. Add a teaspoon of cinnabar...'He came down in a fire of slender.'...chapter night, verse one."

 

Dorian looked at the barrier cage, "This barrier is impressive, he is no threat to us, if he ever was."

 

Ari looked at man, "What is this? Who are you?"

 

"Magister Erasthenes am I. A scholar of Tevinter. To Corypheus I am bound, to answer every question..."

 

The man screamed in pain, "GAAH!" the man began to cry from his pain "For Calpernia's sake. I am lost."

 

Ari looked at him surprised that Corypheus would do this to another Tevinter. "Corypheus did this to you...on Calpernia's behalf?"

 

The man nodded, "She knows not." The man groaned again in pain "I am in ruin, the jeweled husk when the butterfly leaves. I was the greatest scholar of the old gods in Minrathous...no, the Imperium. One night, he  _came_ to my door. For my relics. I thought. My writings my ruins...but instead. My slave went to his side. Calpernia. To become the vessel, and slave to Tevinter."

 

Ari didn't know what being a vessel was meant to be or what she would contain. "If Calpernia's the vessel, what are the contents going to be?"

 

The Magister shook his head "I do not know...unhh!" the electricity seemed to shock him from time after time. "Power! It must be some sort of power. Power like Urthemiel's, arisen in flame..."

 

Ari realized something, "Is that why Calpernia joined Corypheus? To save your empire?"

 

The Magister nodded, "Yes. She seeks a leader...Corypheus...to shape Tevinter's rebirth..." He cried out in pain again. "She would raise up the slaves, as she was raised. Bring a new order, with a heart of steel. She could do it, if she were not the vessel."

 

Ari narrowed her eyes, "If Calpernia's the one Corypheus wanted, why do this to you?"

 

The Magister lowered her head, "For practice. I...Corypheus crafts a Vessel, for whatever he seeks. Yes. But he does not need his Vessel to have free will. About her these same chains will fall. Iron, to cage lightning. My binding is for the poor pencil sketch. Calpernia will be his masterpiece."

 

Ari realized what would happen to Calpernia once imprisoned and what Corypheus wanted for her.

 

"Power without free will. That's her role as the Vessel."

 

The Magister looked at her, "Yoked like a Qunari Mage, a Saarebas, a circumscribed sycophant."

 

The Magister groaned in intense pain, "This chain has broken me, friend. No wings can raise my mind." His eyes were pleading to Ari, "Please. Breach the circle...its wards will trigger. I will be dust and light. Free."

 

Cassandra looked at Ari, "Or it will kill us. Corypheus is not about placing such a trap."

 

The pleading man looked at her, "Corypheus's circle will hold its destruction within, tight, tight. No fear, only freedom."

 

Dorian looked at her, "If this was me, I would be asking for the same thing."

 

Ari looked at the poor man, seeing him in pain heart her heart. Part of her screamed for her to help him. The other part said no that he would be useful in stopping Corypheus and possibly saving Calpernia. She had a hard decision to make.

 

Ari sighed as she then knew what would serve the greater good with tears in her eyes. "I can't waste your knowledge. Leliana should question you." Ari took a deep breath, "My agents will secure this place. Maybe they can undo that circle somehow."

 

Ari turned her back as Cullen put his hand on her shoulder, he knew how hard that was for Ari to do. He saw the tears in her eyes as the Magister looked up at her pointing his finger. "You would make of me what  _he_ makes of Calpernia. What shall I make of that?"

 

Ari knew she was no better than Corypheus but in her heart she did hope that somehow a way would be found to free him. She and the others left to go back to Skyhold.

 

*******************************************************

 

Once Ari and the others got back to Skyhold Leliana was waiting with information to tell Ari. Leliana was looking out one of the small windows in her tower. Ari looked at Leliana looking for answers "The reports from our agents at the shrine are intriguing."

 

Leliana turned looking at Ari, "You were correct: Once Calpernia becomes the Vessel, she will lose her freedom. We are interrogating this Magister Erasthenes. We may learn more about him."

 

Ari gave him firm look, "Be gentle, Leliana. He's suffered enough."

 

Leliana knew Ari meant every word, "He'll be comfortable as possible, given the circumstances."

 

Leliana walked over to her table and leaned on it as she looked at Ari, "Corypheus's notes mention a place 'where regret dwells' that is more of a mystery. Until notes are deciphered, I intend rumors of a binding ritual to reach Calpernia's ears."

 

Ari didn't like having to take subtle approach with Calpernia in warning her, "Why waste time with rumors? Warn her."

 

Leliana needed Ari to understand Calpernia's point of view, "We are the enemy, Inquisitor. She suspects Corypheus, but she  _knows_ we work against her. Breaching the sanctum might give Corypheus pause. Yet Calpernia is silent, as are her agents." Leliana stood up, "We have given Calpernia something to think about."


	28. For One's Vanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen receives a letter for a humiliated La Grenouille demanding a duel to reclaim his honor and his claim over Ari once more. When Cullen refuses to meet with him, La Grenouille brings to fight to him.

Five months went by and no word had come to say if Leliana had been able to decipher Corypheus's notes. Dorian was doing the best he could but even for him the work was slow. Ari in the meantime had been working on sealing rifts and helping the people recover. Ari was starting to show her condition more and even had a baby bump. The morning sickness had subsided and now she was eating more.

 

Cullen entered their bedchambers with a small Orlesian chocolate cake in his right hand and a half a dozen missives in his left. Ari was at her desk reading reports of supply lines of the Hinterlands. She wanted to make sure the people there were continuing to get support.

 

Ari noticed Cullen walking up with a cake which caused her to smile. "You're spoiling me."

 

Cullen put the plate down as well as the missives, "You want me to stop?" he questioned as he started to slowly pull the treat away.

 

Ari quickly snatched the plate, "Don't you dare!"

 

Cullen smiled as he walked over to his armor stand and started to take off his coat, vest and chest plate. He looked over watching Ari eat the cake quite happily, noticing her small pot belly. Ari caught him looking out of the corner of her right eye. "You're staring at me again."

 

Cullen blushed being caught, "I...I'm sorry, I just love to look at you."

 

Ari slowly pulled the fork out of her pouty lips as she smiled. "Are you marveling on how fat you're making me?"

 

Cullen snickered, "With which, child or the cake?"

 

Ari smiled as she took another bite of the creamy milk chocolate cake. "Either." she giggled.

 

Cullen pulled off his gauntlets and put them on the desk as he knelt down and placed his right hand on Ari's belly. He smiled gently, "Can't say I regret either really. You deserve to be spoiled often just on principal alone." Ari looked at Cullen's hand as she finished the last bite of her treat. "But this, our child, being inside you. It makes me want to spoil you all the more."

 

Ari put her right hand on top of his, "I'm the happiest I've ever been, but if you keep feeding me cake, I'll be fat before I'm really supposed to."

 

Cullen kissed his wife as he stood up and took off his gloves and tossed them on the desk. "With all the adventuring you do around Thedas, I seriously doubt that could ever happen." Cullen smiled, "Even if it did, there'd be more of you to love all the more."

 

Ari got up from the desk and took off her clothes which caused Cullen to wrap his hand around Ari from behind. His hand cradled her belly as she grabbed her nightgown and put it on. Cullen took off his boots and shirt, tossing it on the love seat. When he turned to walk towards the bed Ari was already in it.

 

Ari looked at Cullen as he laid down, "I have an appointment in the morning with the midwife."

 

Cullen turned his head, "Everything alright?"

 

"Yes, it's just a check up." Ari told him.

 

Cullen turned onto his right side and kissed Ari's belly. He felt Ari's fingers go through his hair causing his hair to go curly which she always loved. He hand his left hand go up her right side, causing her to giggle. "What are you doing?" she asked.

   

Cullen caught Ari off guard by singing:

When you good nights have been said

And you are lying in bed

With the covers pulled up tight

And though you count every sheep

You get the feeling that sleep

Is going to stay away tonight.

That's when you hear it coming

That is when you hear the humming of the

Starlight Express, Starlight Express,

Are you real, yes or no?

Starlight Express, answer me yes."

 

Ari couldn't believe how sweet Cullen's voice sounded as he sang:

 

"I don't want you to go.

Want you to take me away

But bring me home before daylight

And in the time between

Take me to everywhere

But don't abandon me there

Just want to say I've been.

I believe in you completely"

 

Cullen brought his left hand back down and gently racked the right side of Ari's belly.

 

"Though I may be dreaming sweetly of the

Starlight Express, answer me yes.

I don't want you to go.

And if you're there

And if you know

Then show me which way

I should go."

 

Cullen felt Ari's finger tips wisp across his back as he sang gently.

 

"Starlight Express, Starlight Express,

Are you real, yes or no?

Starlight Express, answer me yes.

I don't want you to go."

 

Cullen looked up at his wife and saw she was crying as her eyes looked at him in amazement. Cullen sat up and kissed his wife's lips, "Promise me you'll sing the baby that song every night." Ari begged as her finger tips of her hand raked Cullen's cheeks. Cullen nodded as he kissed his wife causing her to wrap her arms around his neck, giggling.

 

*******************************************************************************

 

Once morning came, Ari went to Cullen's office to talk to him about something and when she opened the door he wasn't there. Ari walked slowly to his desk and saw a note on it. It was on very fancy paper with very fancy writing on it. Ari picked it up and started to read it.

 

_Dear Ser Rutherford,_

_My Lord Juan La Grenouille has requested a duel with you in Val Royeaux in hopes of reclaiming his honor. He accuses you of stealing the woman that was meant to be his future wife. He also states that you insulted and humiliated at the Empress's Masquerade Ball, a very formal and important event._

_My Lord is proficient with the sword and demands a sword duel. If he wins he reclaims his honor and the right to claim Lady Trevelyan as his bride and you walk away. If he loses he claims to have nothing and forever leaves you and the Lady Trevelyan alone._

_He expects a reply as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Minimis_

_The house scribe_

 

Ari's heart raced as she finished the letter and began to panic that Cullen had left for the duel. She started to head for the door when it opened.

 

Cullen came in and saw her looking frightened, "Sweetheart what's wrong?"

 

Ari grabbed him causing Cullen to hold up his hands as she took deep relieving breathes. Confused Cullen wasn't sure what it was about but he wrapped his hands around her.

 

"What is it? What happened?"

 

Ari looked up at him, "I read this letter from La Grenouille demanding a duel!"

 

Cullen sighed as Ari knew he wasn't pleased, "I'm sorry I read the letter, normally I never read your mail."

 

Cullen gave a small snicker, "I'm not worried it, read anything you want."

 

Ari grabbed his hand, "Tell me you're not going through with it."

 

Cullen chuckled, "Of course not, I have better things to do around here then entertain some Orlesian Noble." Cullen rubbed Ari's cheek, "Besides you're more important."

 

Ari put Cullen's hand on her belly, "I can't afford to have this baby without you."

 

Cullen shook his head, "You won't have to" he told her as he put some stray hairs behind Ari's left ear. "I'm not going or entertaining this man's need for vengeance."

 

Ari hugged Cullen again as she felt more at ease with everything, the thought of raising their baby alone terrified her. Ari knew Cullen was not dunce with a sword and could hold his own. The Commander of her army had to be formidable indeed.

 

Cullen kissed Ari's head as he looked at her smiling, "How are you feeling?"

 

Ari looked at her belly, "I'm doing alright. A little tired but fine."

 

Cullen placed his hand on her belly, "Any movement? What did the midwife say?"

 

Ari shook her head, "Nothing I can feel, she says the baby is fine, growing well." Cullen knelt down and moved Ari's tunic up so he could see her belly. "She says maybe another month in a half, I'll start to feeling movement." Ari giggled as she felt Cullen pull her pants down below her hips. Cullen kissed Ari's small pot belly affectionately, "I actually came to see you." she giggled as Cullen's lips tickled her belly.

 

"Oh?" said Cullen lifting an eyebrow, "What about?" he questioned as he stood up.

 

Ari leaned against her husband's desk as she sighed, "Calpernia is going somewhere 'where regret dwells. Leliana says her spies have noticed Calpernia's people looking in elven ruins. Could that be the place they're looking for?"

 

Cullen thought a moment as he put some papers in his hand down onto his desk. "That could be a possibility but I don't know for sure. My men have encountered her people all over the land. It's not just elven ruins or artifacts she's after. We've found them in ancient Tevinter ruins too. So there is something in particular she's looking for."

 

"The Tevinter magister we found said Calpernia was going to be a vessel so maybe she's going to a vessel for something from the elves or ancient Tevinter?" Ari questioned thinking out loud, turning to look at Cullen.

 

Cullen nodded as he folded his arms, "That could very well be. It deserves some thought and I will discuss it with the others when I get the chance."

 

Ari looked at Cullen as she leaned against the desk, her hands held onto the ends. "Dorian, has been having a heck of time trying to decode Corypheus's notes. I'm hoping he can complete it soon."

 

Cullen sighed as he folded his arms, "Why is it taking so long anyway? He's Tevinter shouldn't Dorian be knowledgeable with things like this?"

 

Ari sighed, "Normally he is, but Dorian says the language and writing is very old, he thinks over a millennia at least. He's been having a hard time finding the proper books in the library."

 

Cullen sighed, "Well, we are making progress and we can discuss this more in the next meeting in the War Room."

 

Ari nodded as she leaned off the desk, "I should let you get back to work."

 

Cullen smiled, "It's alright I appreciated the distraction, especially when it's you."

 

***************************************************

 

Three weeks later, Cullen had sent no reply to the La Grenouille's challenge. He refused to even respond to, such a notion. He was more concerned with having the army ready for when they were to move out. At the moment he was writing his sister Mia about a new arrival on the way. She and his Brother Branson and Sister Rosalie couldn't come to the wedding but he was hoping they'd be there for the birth. Cullen rarely wrote his family but he knew this was important enough to write his sister or she'd kill him.

 

A soldier came in and saluted Cullen, "Ser"

 

Cullen continued to write, "What is it?"

 

"A man came riding in demanding to speak with you!"

 

Cullen looked up, "And who would that be?"

 

The soldier shook his head as he tried to remember, "An Orlesian noble name..."

 

Cullen stood up and with an irritated sigh, "La Grenouille" he said as he went out the door that led down to the Courtyard.

 

La Grenouille was walking around with his hands on his hips. He walked around looking at Skyhold as he waited. La Grenouille caught sight of Cullen coming down the stairs as he turned around. "I will no longer be put off! I demand satisfaction!"

 

Cullen narrowed his eyes as he folded his arms looking unimpressed, "Of course you do."

 

Grenouille pointed his finger at Cullen, "You are scared of me! You are afraid I will beat you and take your lady from you!"

 

"That _lady_  is my wife, and you are not taking her anywhere!"

 

The noble exploded, "How dare you marry my wife! I will go to the Chantry about this! I will demand an immediate divorce and reinstate my betrothal over her!"

 

Cullen looked at him with a snarl on his lips, "You aren't going to do a damn thing."

 

"Except my challenge or I will leave and do exactly that!" La Grenouille growled.

 

Cullen sighed as he realized this man would anything he could for blood. Cullen sighed and looked at the sparing ring.

 

Cullen started to walk towards it, "Alright, if you truly want this."

 

Grenouille followed Cullen to the sparing ring, Cullen took off his coat and vest on a post. Cullen looked at the man, "I assume you have a weapon with you?"

 

Grenouille showed Cullen a Rapier and Cullen nodded as he took his sword out of its sheath. The men circled around each other. Cullen looked at his men who had gathered around. "Everyone stay out of this! No one is to engage do you understand?" his men nodded, "I want you all to pay attention, you can learn something from this!"

 

Grenouille was the first to strike, a few strikes of the Cullen's blade made Cullen use defensive maneuvers while still making circles. Cullen knew he was trying to get a feel for him.

 

"Admirable start Commander!" said the Noble taunting him.

 

Cullen now was going for the offensive making Grenouille more defensive. Cullen's eyes locked on him to make sure he didn't miss a chance to make his quick.

 

Clashing of metal filled the air as La Grenouille tested Cullen several times. He couldn't seem to find an opening to take a swing at Cullen. "Perhaps house Rutherford isn't the obscure backwater I heard it to be!"

 

La Grenouille then lunged again, Cullen wasn't going to let him have an opening no matter how much he taunted. The soldiers just watched this fight continue. Cullen leaned his head back when the noble swiped at his face. The blade missed and he straightened up again continuing his focus.

 

Cullen hit Grenouille's blade a few more times, "I'm glad my wife isn't here, she'd laugh to see the sorry excuse her father almost had her marry."

 

Cullen lounged pinning the man against the fencing trying to make Grenouille lose his grip on the sword.

 

"Tell me Commander, did she give her virtues willingly or did you steal them from her?" Grenouille taunted.

 

Ari was coming down the stairs with a letter in her hand and saw a group gathered around the sparring ring. From her location she could see Cullen was fighting someone. Their swords were going for blood, she saw who he was fighting and ran down the stairs, screaming for them to stop.

 

Cullen gritted his teeth, "You won't win this!" Cullen threw Grenouille backward, pointing his sword at him.

 

Ari got the fencing of the ring and tried to scream as loud as she could to get them to stop fighting.

 

"STOP IT YOU TWO! STOP!" Ari's hands hit the rails feverish as she screamed, "STOP IT!"

 

However the spectators were yelling so loud that Ari couldn't be heard. Ari looked around frustrated and finally went between the rails of the ring.

 

"Neither will you Commander! Do you think I will forget this slight you gave me at the Ball? You took my bride away from me!"

 

La Grenouille lunged at Cullen who parried kicking the man in the stomach. Grenouille held his stomach as he moved back. Grenouille roared as he made an angered lounge.

 

Ari jumped onto La Grenouille's back, "STOP!" she shrieked.

 

Cullen was horrified to see his wife putting herself in such danger, "STOP! ARI!"

 

Ari's right hand which held her dagger, stabbed Grenouille in the right shoulder near the neck. "You're not going to take my husband from me!" Ari screamed. Cullen dropped his sword and ran over to the two, La Grenouille spun around trying to get Ari off his back. He got a hold of Ari's shirt and bent over throwing her off having Ari's back slam into Cullen, causing the two to step backward.

 

La Grenouille saw red at this point and lounged, Cullen held out his right hand, "Grenouille stop!" he ordered.

 

  
Ari was still in front of Cullen as she held out her dagger, "STOP!" Cullen roared as he tried to turned his back shielding his wife from the oncoming attack. However Cullen wasn't fast enough as Grenouille's sword went through Ari's the left side of her chest, near her shoulder. For Cullen it was like slow motion as Ari was between him and Grenouille. Cullen watched the blade went through Ari. Cullen's blood and skin ran cold as he felt a pit in his stomach. Grenouille looked at Ari as a smile crossed his lips as he turned the blade. Blood gushed out as the blade turned, Grenouille would not lose without a cost. If he couldn't Ari neither would Cullen or the Inquisition.

 

"ARI!" Cullen screamed in terror.

 

Cullen held onto Ari as she started to fall to the ground, Grenouille pulled his sword out of her which caused, a gush of blood to leak out of the wound both ends. Cullen immediately got up and socked Grenouille in the face, "YOU BASTARD!"

 

Grenouille fell to the ground as well screamed like a five year old girl, especially when he noticed blood staining his shirt. He used his right hand to check his neck and saw blood all over his hand.

Cullen dropped to his knees as he held Ari, "Maker's Breath Ari! What did you do?" Cullen demanded, as soldiers ran for a healer.

 

Ari looked at Cullen with tears in her eyes, "I didn't want you to get hurt."

 

Cullen took off his right glove with his teeth and pressed it firmly on Ari's wound. Cullen looked up at the others, "Someone get me an injury kit now!" he screamed.

 

Cullen shook his head as he looked back at his wife, "Ari, I wasn't in any danger, the man lounged like an idiot and I would have pared and hit him in the back of the head with my pommel, dropping him. I was in no danger!"

 

The Surgeon pushed Grenouille out of the way and knelt down next to Ari. She saw the wound and looked at Cullen, "We need to get her into my clinic."

 

"What about me?" screamed Grenouille.

 

A few men helped pick Grenouille up from the ground as Cullen picked his wife up and ran to the healing clinic. Grenouille stumbled a few times as he started to become light headed.

 

Ari slightly opened her eyes, "I'm sorry Cullen, I just was so scared."

 

Cullen kissed Ari's forehead as he ran, "Don't worry about that right now!"

 

Cullen ran into the clinic and laid her gently onto a cot. Cullen kept pressing the glove against Ari's wound. Cullen knelt down stroking her head as he looked at her, "It's going to be okay Ari, you're going to be okay!"

 

Ari took Cullen's left hand which was stained with her blood and put it on her belly and smiled. Cullen's heart pounded in his chest as fear was clear on his face. His hand stained Ari's top as he gently squeezed it. Cullen kissed Ari gently as he rose his head to look at Ari, his lips had become stained with blood as, blood had started to trickle out of the corner of the left side of Ari's mouth.

 

Ari's eyes were closed and Cullen looked at Ari's wound which was still bleeding profusely. Cullen shook Ari fiercely to wake her, "Ari?" Cullen's heart stopped, "ARI? MAKER'S BREATH, DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!" Cullen's blood ran cold as all the color in Ari's face left her. "DON'T YOU DARE!" The surgeon walked over to Cullen and Ari and peeled back the glove as she had a hot iron in hand.

 

She looked at Cullen, "You are going to have to restrain her."

 

"I demand to be treated!" Grenouille screamed, as he laid on a cot two beds over. He'd realized not only did Cullen punch him but he'd been stabbed by Ari.

 

The surgeon barely turned her head, "BUGGER OFF! IT'S NOT THAT DEEP! SHE'S MORE IMPORTANT!" she scolded, as Cullen took a firm hold to Ari as not to move.

 

Cullen nodded as the surgeon jammed it down and into her shoulder. Ari arched up but Cullen pinned her as she shrieked in pain. When the surgeon pulled it out Ari was fully unconscious.

 

Cullen looked at the woman, "Is our baby in danger?" the thought terrified him to even think about it.

 

The surgeon ripped Ari's tunic off of her revealing the wound, "I don't know Ser, the next few hours are critical for both of them."

 

Cullen looked at Ari's belly cradling it with his left hand and gently kissed it.

 

Cullen laid his forehead on her belly, "Hang in there little one, for Andraste's sake and mine."

 

Grenouille screamed as a healer began to sew his wound. "She's with child? I will not take care of that brat!" Grenouille pointed his finger at Cullen."You can have it after it comes!"

 

Cullen shot up and grabbed Grenouille by the collar of his brought the pampered ass's face up to his. The healer fought to keep stitching which meant Grenouille screamed from the pain at the same time as he looked at a very pissed Cullen, in the eye. "You're not touching my wife or my child!" Cullen jerked at Grenouille's coat as he brought him in closer. "Just remember that Ari kicked your ass _not_ me."

 

Grenouille gave a smug smile, "She didn't do anything to me but stick me, your healer said so herself!"

 

Cullen gave Grenouille a stern look, "If Ari had pushed her blade in another inch, you'd have bled to death."

 

Cullen looked at the healer, "Stitch him up and throw him out!" he told her as he tossed Grenouille backward.

 

Cullen tossed the man back onto the cot, Cullen then looked back at his wife's face and noticed something, her necklace, the pendant was his lucky coin. Cullen knelt down as he gently caressed it with his right index finger.

 

 _'Why didn't I notice it before?'_ Cullen thought to himself.

 

The surgeon opened an injury kit, she grabbed the needle out and surgical thread, she threaded it. "I need to close both wounds and then we will have to wait and see. The Inquisitor can't be moved till I know what is going to happen. I sent for a midwife to look after the baby."

 

Cullen nodded, "See that everything is done for both of them."

 

The Surgeon nodded as she looked at Cullen firmly in the eye, "If the noble's blade had pierced the Inquisitor's chest any lower, she'd have died, Ser." Cullen caught the surgeon looking at him from the corner of her right eye. "You saved your wife's life, Ser." Cullen was glad that in his failed attempt to shield Ari that he was able to protect her some.

 

Cullen nodded as he left rubbing his neck as he came outside. Leliana, Josephine, everyone was outside waiting for answers. Even La Grenouille was waiting with his wound bandaged. He hadn't taken his leave as Cullen had instructed. Seeing the man standing there made Cullen snap.

 

Cullen lounged at Grenouille but Varric and Dorian held him back. "You stabbed my wife! If anything happens to her or my child, I will skin you alive!" he roared.

 

La Grenouille jumped back, "I still demand an end to our duel, besides it was her fault for getting in the middle of it."

 

Cullen broke out of Varric's hold mainly because he wasn't holding him that hard, and Cullen punched La Grenouille in the face breaking his nose and knocking him unconscious.

 

Cullen looked at his men, "Get him out of here! NOW!" he ordered in a rage.

 

Cassandra saw the blood on Cullen's armor, hands and anywhere else Ari bled. "Is she?"

 

Cullen shook his head, "No, she was being sown up when I left. The wound went all the way through her chest near her shoulder. The wound has been cauterized, so it's a wait and see."

"What about the kid?" asked Varric.

The midwife and a few mages walked into the clinic. Cullen watched her then looked back at the Dwarf, "Maker help me, we're about to find out."

 

Cullen walked in after her, Ari's chest and shoulder were wrapped up. A sheet covered Ari's legs and was up just below her belly. Ari was sleeping with her head turned to the right. The midwife examined Ari's belly and then spread Ari's legs. As she pulled Ari's pants down the Surgeon held the sheet up to block Cullen's view for modesty. The Midwife checked Ari's cervix and after a moment pulled Ari's pants back up. The sheet was then lowered back onto Ari as the Midwife looked at Cullen who clearly had his heart in his throat.

 

"All is well, there is no reason why the Inquisitor shouldn't be able to carry the babies till birth."

 

Cullen took a huge sigh as he held his head up and thanked the Maker and Andraste for their mercy.

 

Cullen then realized something and grabbed the woman's arm, "Wait a minute." the midwife turned her head to her left to look at Cullen. Cullen's heart stopped as he felt he was hit in the face with a brick, "Did you say babies?"

 

The midwife smiled, "Yes sir, I did."

 

Cullen let the woman go as he he had a look of complete shock and then looked at Ari. Cullen walked over to his wife and sat on the cot next to her. Cullen held Ari's left hand and kissed it gently. Tears formed in his eyes as he gave thanks. The midwife went outside to tell the others the good news.

 

The mages were on either side of Ari, one was next to Cullen and she looked at him. "Can you help her sit up Commander?"

 

Cullen nodded as he gently cradled Ari's neck with his right hand and wrapped his left hand around her waist and slowly pulled her forward, till she sat up. Both mages held their hands against either sides of her wounds. A soft green glow came from their hands. A few minutes went by before they stopped and Cullen was able to lay Ari back down.

 

Cullen looked at the Surgeon, "When can I take Ari to our chambers?"

 

"In a few hours, I want to be sure the bleeding has completely stopped. One other thing though."

 

Cullen looked up at her as he raked his fingers through his hair. "What?"

 

The surgeon sighed with a heavy heart, "She may never hold a bow again."

 

Cullen's eyes popped in shock, "What?"

 

"Where she was stabbed is where the muscles for such movement are. Depending on the way the Inquisitor heals may hold the key to if she can ever hold a bow again. I will send mages in to see her several times a day, I'm hoping they can heal the muscles in her chest and shoulder that were injured. This is in hopes she can maintain her ability to shoot. However It's ultimately in the hands of the Maker."

 

Cullen nodded as he realized the truth of it, he wasn't sure how he was going to tell Ari. She loved the bow, and to have it taken away would be heart breaking. However he also knew she'd be more, happy that he and their child were safe.

 

************************************************************************

 

After a Surgeon gave the all clear Cullen took her to their bed chambers. Everyone cleared a path as they looked at her. When they got to their bed chambers Cullen laid her gently on the bed. Ari groaned as she came around.

 

Ari grabbed Cullen's left hand, "Cullen?" she croaked in a whisper.

 

Cullen leaned down as Ari looked at him, "Tell me our baby..." she questioned with her left hand holding her belly.

 

"Yes, everything is fine." Cullen told her as he kissed her right hand.

 

Cullen got on the bed and laid next to Ari as she refused to let go, so he had to move over her causing her to giggle.

 

"What in the Maker's name possessed you get in the middle of the fight? You know better than to ever do that." he slightly scolded.

 

"I don't know, I saw you fighting and I got scared. The thought of you getting hurt or killed over a man's vanity, it scared me."

 

Cullen took her other hand after Ari let go of the other. Cullen knew he shouldn't have done it, he had a family coming and he should've just refused that spoiled pampered Orlesian bastard. Ari looked at her left arm, her fingers felt slightly numb and her chest and shoulder hurt like nothing else, her face showed it.

 

Ari began to moan as she felt the pain, "I'm having a hard time feeling my fingers."

 

Cullen nodded as he sighed, "Yes, some muscles that connect were damaged. We don't know what the extent of the damage."

 

Ari looked at him, "Will I be able to hold a bow again?"

 

Cullen didn't know how to answer that without causing Ari to cry. "Ari..."

 

"Will I be able to hold a bow again?" Ari screamed in frustration, demanding an answer.

 

"We don't know." Cullen told her gently.

 

Ari felt the tears creeping up on her, "Will I be able to hold our baby? If my fingers are still numb, I don't want to drop it."

 

Cullen laid on his side looking at Ari, "Shhh...let's concentrate on you first. We have plenty of time to worry about the rest later."

 

Cullen looked at Ari's pendent again as he held it in the palm of his hand. Ari gave a weak smile, "I had it made into a necklace, I wanted to keep it with me always."

 

Cullen's eyes looked up at her, "I'm beginning to think this coin really is lucky after all."

 

Ari had a tired look on her face, "If the sword had gone in any lower Ari, you wouldn't be here." Cullen stated, he smiled as he looked at it, "I believe our lady protected you."

 

Cullen watched Ari as she closed her eyes, as she slowly fell asleep Ari worried what would happen if she couldn't hold her bow anymore. If Ari was going to be able to fight, however if she couldn't, that meant she was going to have a very hard time defeating Corypheus. A lot hung in the balance on how her arm healed.

 

Cullen watched his beautiful wife as she slept and smiled, he figured he'd tell are the surprising news when she was in a better frame of mind.


	29. Relentlessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari struggles to recover from her wound and fights to be able to shoot again. Not wanting to see his wife in pain Cullen hires Dagna to help her find away to shoot again.

 

Ari's wound was slow to heal and she didn't like it. She was happy her baby was safe sleeping inside her for the Maker saw fit to give her that blessing. However losing the ability to shoot was grave for her. Cullen tended to her abandoning his work to oversee Ari's care. Ari had tended to him when he was ill now it was his turn.

 

The mages came in several times each day to heal her muscles, this would continue till the Surgeon said otherwise. Ari and Cullen both prayed to the Maker and Andraste that they'd help see her through this.

 

After the mages were done, Cullen cleaned and wrapped her wounds daily, Ari wore her a corset that held only her breasts and a light cotton skirt. Cullen loved it because he could see her belly which he loved. He loved seeing his child grow within her causing her belly to swell.

 

Ari was on the balcony looking out over Skyhold's courtyard, Cullen approached her from behind his hands gently cradling her belly.

 

"How are you feeling?" he asked in a low husky voice.

 

Ari's right hand held onto his on her belly, "I'm feeling better, although my wounds ache."

 

Cullen kissed her left cheek, "I expect they will for some time."

 

Ari giggled as she felt something strange within her, it was a small spasm that tickled her. Ari pressed Cullen's hands against her belly further, till Ari felt Cullen smile against her cheek. Her heart began to race with excitement.

 

Ari turned her head to look at him, "Do you feel that?"

 

Cullen gave a gentle hum as he nodded, "Yes, I feel it, it's lite but it's there."

 

Cullen looked at Ari as she stepped back and he knelt down kissing her belly. Ari gently held Cullen's head to her. Her fingers gently went through his hair. Both felt their hearts swell as they felt movement stir within her.

 

The moment was broken by Ari groaning in pain. Her right hand held her shoulder as she stepped away from him. Cullen stood up and gently held her face in his hands.

 

"Why don't we have you lay down?"

 

Ari gently nodded as Cullen helped her to their bed. When he helped her lay back he put a pillow behind her, for comfort. Cullen took a few Elfroot leaves and put them on either side of the wound to have the oils soak into the wound. They helped sooth the pain in a short amount of time.

 

"You don't have to fuss over me you know."

 

Cullen smiled, "You took care of me when you didn't have to. The first time we barely knew each other but you gave me Elfroot baths to help with my fever and watched over me the whole night till my fever broke. The other you never left me as you washed me, massaged my tight muscles, and wept over me in frustration over the pain I was in."

 

Cullen gave her a chaste kiss as his amber eyes seemed to burn through her. "How would I ever be worthy of you if I didn't take care of you, now that it is your turn?"

 

Ari smiled at him, "I didn't do those things so you'd return the favor you know. I did them because I loved you."

 

Cullen sat on the bed, his body facing her as he sat on the edge, his hands held hers. "I will always take care of you whether you are sick, injured, or if you're perfectly fine. My love for you consumes my soul."

 

Ari smiled as Cullen kissed her, her fingers rubbed his jaw. Ari took Cullen's left hand and moved it up her thigh. Ari gave a slight giggle as Cullen gave a lustful groan. He could see in Ari's eyes she craved him. Cullen knew she couldn't really do anything because of her pain but it didn't mean Cullen couldn't.

 

Ari's right hand ran over his body...his strong shoulders, his chest, his stomach. They came to rest on Ari's back, pulling Cullen closer to her onto the bed. She could feel how hard he was for her.

 

Cullen growled against Ari's throat as he grabbed the pillows on the bed, and put them either behind and around Ari so she could just lean back.

 

Ari was ready for him. She wanted more. She loved the way Cullen felt buried deep in her, his powerful body moving with hers.

 

Ari smiled when Cullen raised himself up and slid down the bed.

 

Slowly, Cullen's hands whispering down the length of Ari's arms. Goosebumps ran over her skin despite the flames in front of them and Cullen chuckles, a deep husky laugh that she can feel come from his chest as he presses against her. Dipping his head down, his lips hover over Ari's skin, not quite touching but that Ari can almost feel him. Cullen nuzzled Ari's neck, his scruff chaffing against Ari's skin delightfully.

 

Cullen's lips were light, dusting Ari's shoulder and neck with kisses that curled Ari's toes. Tilting her neck to the side, Ari sighed when Cullen's tongue lavished Ari's skin, tasting and became playful. Cullen's teeth nipped up to Ari's ear, pulling it gently between his teeth and drawing a quiet gasp from Ari's lips.

 

Cullen grasped a breast, rubbing and squeezing it while his other hand slips down to the folds between her legs. Ari was wet already and Cullen smiled into Ari's shoulder, slipping a finger between Ari and traced lazy circles around her clit.

 

Capturing Cullen's mouth, Ari nibbled and traces Cullen's lips with her right index finger, drawing him in. Ari's fingers found the hem of Cullen's shirt and tugged it up, exposing the taut expanse of Cullen's stomach and chest. Breaking away, Cullen tugged it over his head quickly and descended on Ari's lips again, kissing her hard, fervent and heavy with need. Desperate for better access Cullen pulled Ari closer, his fingers bruising Ari's hips.

 

Their bodies rocked against each other, Cullen's hardened cock trapped between them and their rolling hips. Ari's back bowed as she arched into him, rubbing and pressing back with equal desire. Breaking from her lips, Cullen's mouth trailed down Ari's neck and chest, his fingers winding down her sides, a searing and burning trail left in their wake. Cullen knelt before her, kissing across the swell of Ari's growing belly and just below her belly button, glancing up at her through thick lashes and lidded eyes.

 

Ari gave a grin to Cullen, as he crawled down her thighs are on either side of his cheeks and her entrance in front of his mouth. Sitting up, she watched Cullen, his arms moving under her as his hands came up to grip her butt, holding Ari in place.

 

Ari's heart raced in anticipation, Cullen's breath tickled her vaginal folds, inhaling her before he brushes his tongue ever lightly across her folds. Cullen held her gaze, while his tongue licked and tasted, swirling around Ari's heated flesh. Cullen avoided the sensitive bundle of nerves, denying Ari her full pleasure and instead took his time exploring her, drawing it out agonizingly slow. Ari whimpered in protest, trying to grind against Cullen's mouth but his hands stop her and gripped her tight.

 

Cullen's kisses and tongue were light and slow at first, but soon Cullen was devouring Ari in earnest with his usual enthusiasm, moaning against her. Pressing the rough of his tongue against her, he lapped Ari up in one long drag and Ari throws her head back, a gasp escaping her throat. The once slow burn is catching and burning, picking up speed to match Cullen's mouth and Ari became lost, rocking against his mouth with need. Ari's fingers tangled in Cullen's hair, eyes rolling back as Cullen pushed his tongue into Ari, humming softly against her and she swore she could see stars.

 

Hovering on the edge, Cullen finally flicks his tongue over Ari's clit, circling it before sucking on it and Ari fell hard. Her thighs jerked against his cheeks, muscles tensing, stomach tightening and her back arching. Cullen's hands held Ari steady, she was boneless and spent, riding the waves of pleasure as they wash over her.

 

Ari fell asleep shortly after, which gave Cullen time to tend to his paperwork. Cullen was more than happy to do it when Ari slept but all else stopped when she was awake. Cassandra took over training of the soldiers in his absence.

 

A smile snuck onto his lips as the thought and the sensation in his fingers came back of one of his child's movements. Cullen took his gloves off as he rubbed his fingers gently with his thumbs. He looked at his wife who slept as he thought of that special moment. Cullen got up and got on the bed and leaned over to feel Ari's belly. Cullen always enjoyed the softness of Ari's skin as he gently caressed her belly. He was hoping to feel it again, but after a moment he still felt nothing but Cullen was stubborn as ever. Cullen kissed Ari's belly gently as he moved his hand around her belly holding it.

 

"I know you are in there my little ones and I know you are probably napping with your mother, but I want to ask you this one time to wake up for me and let me feel one of you move." He said in a low, husky voice.

 

A moment later he felt something small like a little pop of movement. Cullen smiled as he put his forehead on Ari's belly.

 

Cullen smiled with his forehead still on her belly, "What shall I call you two? Your mother wouldn't approve if I found out whether either of you were a boy or a girl. However I want to call you something other than  _it or them_."

 

Cullen thought for a moment as he waited for something to come to him. He smiled as one did come to him and he rather liked it.

 

"Twins, that will be your name until I get hold you in my arms, especially after I will tell your mother."

 

******************************************************

 

When Ari was given the clear by the Surgeon to try and reclaim her lost mobility, she was out at the firing range at first light. It was nearly a month before she could and Cullen didn't want her to push herself too far, too fast.

 

Cullen always watched Ari practice before he had to attend to his own duties. Ari would train from first light until midday, every day. At one point Cullen checked on her during a break from his duties. He watched her with his arms folded. Varric watched her also as he stopped next to Cullen.

 

"She's not going to give up is she?" Varric asked.

 

Cullen sighed, "Unlikely, she is desperate to get back to where she was."

 

"What happened to that noble you punched out?"

 

Cullen chuckled, "I heard I broke his nose, his mask didn't help in shielding him from the blow. Apparently he was so shamed by it, that he hasn't left his house since."

 

Varric chuckled, "I have to admit, you always have had a way with nobility."

 

Cullen gave a small smile, "It's hard to watch her like this Varric."

 

Varric sighed as he shook his head, "Has she gained any mobility back?"

 

Cullen shook his head, "Some, the mages' healings are helping, but she's still stiff. I've been massaging her chest and shoulder but she still can't pull the string back enough to shoot efficiently."

 

Varric nodded, "Yeah that's hard, unless she doesn't have a dominate eye, she won't be able to shoot again."

 

Cullen looked at Varric, "Meaning?"

 

Varric looked up at Cullen, "When you're an archer a dominant eye is just as important as your hand. If you injure yourself with either one, it's practically impossible to either shoot again or even to be able to aim again." Varric's face grew solemn, "It's a shame too, she had the best Leaping Air Shot I've ever seen." Cullen looked at Varric surprised, "I have never seen anyone shoot that far or that high into the air before without breaking their ankles, and she did it perfectly."

 

Cullen sighed as he now knew Ari might have lost the one thing she loved most. The ability to defend herself properly. Varric walked over to Ari as she fought to pull the string on the bow back. Ari's hold was very shaky and she couldn't keep her other hand stable with the bow because of it.

 

The arrow fell to the ground and Ari threw the bow, "DAMN IT!" she screamed.

 

"You alright?"

 

Ari looked back and saw Varric as she wiped her eyes. "I'm not going to be able to shoot again am I Varric?"

 

"MMmmm....maybe if you switched to a crossbow or daggers, till you heal fully?"

 

Ari shook her head, "It's not the same Varric, besides if I can't pull back the string, I'm not going to be able to whip out daggers."

 

"Shit you're right." the Dwarf groaned.

 

Ari looked at Varric as she rubbed her wound, "My Mother taught me to shoot, it was the last thing she taught me before she died. She told me it was a lady's way to fight without getting a single drop of blood on her dress."

 

Varric sighed as he did feel bad for her, "Are the healings helping at all?"

 

Ari nodded, "Yes, they've cut down my recovery by months, however I'm still really stiff."

 

"Well Snow White, it looks like you have some more healing to do." He told her before he left.

 

Cullen rubbed his jaw as watched Varric leave. Ari caught sight of Cullen walking up to her, "I've been training for weeks with little to no improvement."

 

Cullen picked up Ari's bow and took out an arrow from her quiver. He gave Ari her bow, which she took. Ari took the arrow from Cullen, and lined it up with the bow. Cullen helped Ari left armed in pulling it back. Ari could feel Cullen's cheek on hers, Ari began to grit her teeth as the pain became unbearable. Cullen's hand on hers was firm but gentle. Tears escaped Ari's eyes as aimed and let loose the arrow. It hit dead center the target. Ari immediately let go of her bow and bent over. Ari held her shoulder as she fell onto her knees.

 

"It hurts too much, I'm done. I'm done pretending." Ari growled in frustration.

 

Cullen looked at her, "You're pushing yourself too far, too fast."

 

Ari shook her head as Cullen helped her up, "I have to! I doubt Corypheus is going to wait till I'm back to normal!"

 

"What about Dagna making something to help you pull back the string?"

 

Ari shook her head again, "I can't stand the pain, it's too distracting. I'd die in battle before I can withstand the pain enough to shoot."

 

Cullen held his wife, "I think you are just going to have to be patient till it fully heals. Till then you're going to just take it easy and..."

 

Ari looked at her husband like she was about to bitch slap him, "If you say grow fat, I'm going to slap you so hard the Maker will feel it!" she snapped.

 

Cullen looked at her as he gently caressed her cheeks with his knuckles. "Maker's Breath Ari..."

 

Ari shook her head, "I'll figure it out." she grumbled, as she walked away. Cullen sighed as picked up Ari's bow and headed back to his office.

 

*************************************************

 

Cullen was in his office thinking about Ari as he sat in his chair. There were papers on his desk that needed to be done but he hadn't touched them. He knew Ari trying to reclaim what she had lost was vital, she had to be able to fight. Cullen knew with the healing efforts of the mages, she'd come a long way. In less than a month she had gained more mobility than she would have ever.

 

Cullen's eyes sparked with interest as he had a thought that could help his wife. Cullen got up from his chair and grabbed Ari's bow and headed to the undercroft.

 

When Cullen entered he saw Dagna working on something, "Dagna!"

 

Dagna turned around, "Commander, what can I do for you?"

 

Cullen put Ari's bow on the table, "Do you think you can modify my wife's bow?"

 

"Sure I can, what's it for?"

 

Cullen looked at her, "Ari can't pull the string all the way back to fire efficiently, can you do something so it can fire for her at full power?"

 

Dagna thought for a moment, "I could make it into a compound bow with wheels and lyrium. It would help her easily pull it back to whatever she's comfortable with and still fire at full power."

 

Cullen smiled as he felt hope coming back for his wife, he gave a nod, "Do it!"

 

Dagna smiled, "I will have it ready for you in a few hours."

 

*******************************************************

 

Cullen found Ari in their chambers looking out from the balcony. She was rubbing her wound as he walked up to her.

 

"Ari"

 

Ari turned around seeing Cullen and gave a small smile as her eyes showed tears. "I got word from the surgeon, and the mages..." Cullen looked at Ari as he sighed rubbing her neck, he knew the news must have been bad. "They can't do anything more for me. My wound is about as good as it will get."

 

Cullen gave a faint smile, "There's still hope Ari I..."

 

Ari looked at Cullen highly agitated, "How can there be hope? I can't shoot, I can't use daggers efficiently! I'm defenseless! I can't fight Corypheus...." Cullen grabbed Ari and kissed her passionately getting her to stop.

 

Cullen broke the kiss as he held Ari's head in his hands, "I have commissioned Dagna to rig your bow so you can shoot Ari!"

 

Ari's eyes got wide, "What?" Ari ran as fast as she could down the stairs and into the main hall.

 

Cullen was hot on her heels, "ARI!"

 

Ari through the door open to the undercroft, "DAGNA STOP!" Ari screamed.

 

Dagna jumped as she turned to see Ari and Cullen running towards her. Ari ran to the table and saw her bow, sobbing. Cullen stopped next her seeing it.

 

Ari's mother's long bow was as white as snow, the wood and had a swan on either side of the grip facing outward. Now there were only a few additions, but each of them as vital as the other. The firing string was now attached to three wheels, one at the top and two at the base. A delicate arrow rest blended into the rest of the ivory wood, along with a stabilizer and cable guard. There was no mistaking that it was indeed her mother's bow and that made it easier for Ari to accept the otherwise drastic change.

 

Ari looked at Cullen with furious eyes, "I didn't ask you to do this! Look at it, it's ruined!" she snapped, Ari then slapped Cullen hard and walked away.

 

Dagna looked at Cullen, "Do you want me to put it back?"

 

Cullen turned his head looking at the bow for a moment, then at Dagna, "Show me how this works."

 

**********************************************************

 

Ari threw a dagger from her right hand into a dummy Cullen kept in his office. Her left hand held four more. Ari heard the door that led directly into the castle open and threw another. It lodged into the stone wall inches from Cullen's head.

 

Cullen gave her a disapproving look, "Missed"

 

"Did I?" Ari snickered as she looked at the daggers in her remaining hand.

 

Cullen looked at the knife and saw some hair hanging from the tip, he checked his face and saw it was bleeding. She'd grazed the side of his head, Cullen took a breath as he looked back at his wife.

 

"Maker's Breath won't you give the bow a chance?" Cullen questioned holding up the bow.

 

Ari looked at Cullen agitated as she shook her head head, "Why? You ruined it!" Ari looked at the bow with tears her eyes. "How could you do that without asking me?"

 

Cullen put the bow on his desk, "I didn't ruin it and I asked Dagna to do this so  _you_  could still shoot."

 

Ari gave him a hard look, "You should have asked me. It's sentimental to me."

 

Cullen nodded, "You're right, I should have" Cullen gently held Ari's right cheek, "but I think under the circumstances your mother would agree with this." he said gently.

 

Cullen handed Ari her bow and an arrow, "Try it out."

 

Ari looked at the bow with disgust and Cullen started to growl, "Try it out!" he snarled.

 

Ari took the bow into her right hand and the arrow into her left. She pulled the string back and in an instant she snapped back causing her to stumble backward. Cullen caught her and helped her stand up straight.

 

Ari looked at him, "There's no resistance, I was able to pull it all the way back like it was nothing."

 

Cullen kissed her left shoulder, "Did it hurt?"

 

Ari shook her head, "Not like before, it was so fast."

 

Cullen smiled, content with himself, "Try it with only a little bit of pull."

 

Ari lined up a shot and loosed the arrow having it swiftly hit the target. Ari looked at Cullen stunned, "No matter how far you pull back you can shoot with ease." Cullen gave a slight growl as he looked at her, "I know your arm will not improve any further but it doesn't mean you should lose something you love."

 

Tears poured down her cheeks, her head started to feel light headed and Cullen held Ari's shoulders and helped her sit down in his chair. Ari just sobbed as she looked at her husband. Cullen's fingers disappeared into her hair as he held the sides of her face. Cullen gave Ari a loving smile as she fought to stop crying.

 

Ari grabbed Cullen's cheeks and lightly scraped her nails downward. "I can't believe I how lucky I am to have you. I don't deserve you..."

 

Cullen smiled kissing her lips, "Oh you deserve it sweetheart" he said as he kissed her forehead, "I told you before I would do everything in my power to see that you were happy."

 

Ari stood up kissing Cullen holding digging her fingers into his jawline. Ari shook her head while simultaneously leaning in for a kiss. Cullen slipped his hand from his pocket to her back in single, fluid motion. Taking a step forward, Cullen met Ari's kiss with soft, welcoming lips. Ari pushed herself onto her tiptoes, eager to meet Cullen's kiss with one, two, three of her own. Sucking on Cullen's bottom lip, she slowly pulled away and pressed her forehead to Cullen's as he stood over her.

 

For a moment, all is silent. Cullen's breath, warm and sweet against Ari's face, his mouth still open from the kiss. Ari dropped to her knees. Pulling up his shirt, she kissed Cullen's stomach. Ari felt Cullen suck in air as her lips tickled his soft skin and left goosebumps in their wake.

 

Smiling to herself, Ari placed her hands on each of Cullen's hips and shot him a glance without actually moving her head. "Wh...what are you..." Cullen tried to find his voice but it was lost somewhere in his throat.

 

Ari placed her lips against his half flaccid cock beneath Cullen's pants. "Maker's breath," Cullen gasped, taking a step backwards.

 

Cullen's knees nearly gave out on him, so he took careful, labored steps until he felt the firm top of the desk behind him. With something to hold his weight, Cullen placed one hand on the desk and the other on the top of Ari's head. Brushing Ari's hair away from her forehead with his thumb, Cullen smiled at Ari, his cheeks once again flushed.

 

Ari kissed Cullen repeatedly up and down the shaft of his cock with varying degrees of force; she kissed Cullen's cock until Ari felt Cullen growing harder against Ari's mouth. Pressing her thumb gently against the head, Ari rubbed it slowly back and forth as Ari felt the growing pressure of Cullen's fingertips against her head. Cullen let out a long but soft moan, and what Ari had committed to memory of the distinct outline of Cullen's erect cock. Ari glanced up at Cullen momentarily before slipping the tips of her fingers underneath his trousers. Ari pulled Cullen's cock towards her, stretching the cloth and watching as it sprung forward, released from its woven prison. In Cullen's haste to get dressed, he seemed to have forgotten his undergarments.

 

Ari pulled the fabric until it gave way at Cullen's hips and slid it to his ankles. Cullen stared mouth open, his eyes begging Ari to continue. Without looking, Cullen kicks his boots off with his own feet and they land with a clunk followed by the soft rustling of fabric. Ari immediately wrapped the fingers of her right hand around the base and nestled the tip of her thumb against Cullen's cock. Ari then sprawled the fingers of her left hand against Cullen's inner thigh and occasionally, when she found the concentration, rubbed Cullen's firm thigh muscle with her thumb. Ari's hands, naturally cold from the chilled air, sent a shiver of pleasure through Cullen's body that made it a slight twitch. Cullen lets out a low moan just then, heedless to the slight echo in the empty room. Slowly, torturously so, Ari began applying pressure using only her thumb and forefinger. Ari worked her way up until her two fingers lay just beneath the ridge of Cullen's head.

 

Ari's hand fell back to the base and tightening her grip slightly, Ari leaned in as she traced the edge of Cullen's cock's head with the tip of her tongue. Cullen tried to remain still as he grabs a hold of Ari's hair as she ended the circle with a wet kiss to the sensitive area just beneath the head. Flicking her tongue against it, Ari leaned in until Cullen's cock and presses against his stomach. Another moan and Cullen feels the urge to re-adjust himself before he loses all control of his legs. Cullen pushed against the floor with his toes and slid his bare butt on top his desk.

 

The wood was smooth and cold against Cullen's skin, a sensation he has never really noticed before. The more Cullen tried to scoot backwards, the harder Ari sucked along the outside of his shaft. Cullen's neck, fully limp by now, allowed his head to dangle closely to the desk as he put most of his weight onto his forearms. Cullen's legs swung loosely in the air just above the ground and the weight of them against the edge of the desk elongates his thighs in such a way that highlights their tone and dimension.

 

"Maker's  _mercy_  " he breathes, Cullen's chest heaving from all the restrained moans.

 

Ari kissed Cullen's cock's head with hard, then soft, then hard force, Ari teased Cullen by allowing him to enter her mouth, but only just past the ridge. Ari looked up at Cullen as she did this, her eyes wide and as innocent as Ari could make them. Cullen caught Ari's gaze with his own, a mixed look of sheer ecstasy, love, and appreciation. The sun's light cast a shadow across Cullen's hair and the right side of his face. Ari felt her stomach flutter, even during this moment. It was only for him, it would only ever be for him, that Ari would ever do something as bold as this.

 

Without warning, Ari went down as far as she could and managed to suck her cheeks together. The weight of Cullen's upper body is too much for his liquefied muscles to bear anymore, his back hit the desk with a resounding thud.

 

Whether for clarification or just sheer luck Ari wasn't sure, but Cullen let out a deep growl of a moan that assured her, Cullen was still perfectly fine. Perhaps  _better_ than fine. Ari forced herself not to smile; she had never been able to please her husband so utterly before.

 

Ari inched forward, snug between Cullen's legs, and began to suck up and down. Cullen arched his back, slamming his hands down and gripped the edge of the desk. The sound was overwhelmingly loud, yet it barely drowned out the moan that escaped his lips at the same time. Cullen pressed Ari's left hand against his thigh in response to continue her steady rhythm. Cullen's moans came faster now, but before Cullen could climax, Ari pulls him from her warm mouth and tantalizing. Cullen's cock was wet with saliva; even Ari's warm breath felt cool against it and made him tingle with pleasure.

 

Ari stood up, still fully clothed, and removed her skirt with deft hands. It fell to the floor beside Cullen's pants, though neither of them bothered to look. Ari slowly, seductively took off her breast band, and the cool temperature emanating from the stonewalls, had left her magnificently large breasts rather perky.

 

Stepping closer, Ari placed one leg on the desk and lifts herself on top of Cullen, brushing aside the papers with a sweep of her hand. Cullen's cock lay hard and erect against his stomach, and as Ari took Cullen's hand and had them lay her bare chest, Ari couldn't help but squirm at the sensation of Cullen rock hard cock. With her folds as the only barrier between them, Ari found it hard to resist moaning as they simultaneously began to grind their hips. Cullen's movements, rhythmic and evenly paced, fashioned perfectly together with Ari's impulsive jolts and twitches. Without thinking, Cullen slid a hand to each cheek and pressed Ari's hand to his lips.

 

"Commander..." Ari breathed, swallowing hard as she opened her mouth.

 

Ari turned her hand to her left to look down at him. Ari's hair fell to one side of her head and blocked the sun from Cullen's face. Ari saw the mischievous smile that graced Cullen's scarred lips. Ari knew how much Cullen relished the way Ari let the word commander fell from her lips; Cullen had mumbled it once during an intimate night together in her room.

 

Cullen ran his right hand up her back, careful to let the tips of his fingers tickle Ari's spine. Cullen caressed Ari's belly unable to pull her towards him, and slide his tongue in her mouth. Cullen was sudden, as if a thought had just overcame him. He turned his left hand to Ari's butt and scooted towards the edge of the table. When Cullen's feet touch the ground, he stood up with her in his arms. Ari instinctively wrapped her arms loosely around Cullen's neck and began kissing it gingerly. Cullen spun so that Ari's body hovered over the table and slowly Cullen eased her down until Cullen felt the release of Ari's weight.

 

Cullen stood as close to the edge of the desk as possible, his thighs tucked between hers. Cullen leaned over Ari, caressing her face with his palm. The calluses on the bridge of his palm were rough against Ari's cheek, but Cullen's careful not to hurt Ari's tender skin; he is always careful never to hurt her. Cullen smiled down at Ari then and Ari watched Cullen's facial expression change as he follows a trail from her chest to her dripping vaginal entrance.

 

"Ari..." Cullen nearly whispered as he stared at the wet spots on the desk.

 

"Don't be so bashful, Cullen," Ari purred. "You know  _exactly_ what you and your child have done." For a moment, Ari thought she saw a slight redness return to Cullen's cheeks, but with the sunlight coming through the window behind them, it was hard to tell.

 

Cullen ran his fingers over her bare breast and belly, giving her breasts a slight squeeze as he made his way to her hips. Cullen leaned forward and kissed Ari's belly, making her giggle in response to Cullen's light scruff as it tickles her bare skin. Cullen moved further until he felt his lips brushed against Ari's folds and delicately kissed each one.

 

Ari watched as Cullen's muscles flexed and rippled. Ari hardly noticed how she bit her lip as Cullen stood there, just out of reach.

 

Cullen stepped forward as he placed a hand around the base of his cock. He used his thumb to guide himself over Ari's slick opening, teasing her as she had done to him. Cullen lets go and thrust himself carefully so as not to enter her. Instead, he rubs himself between Ari's vaginal lips and against her enlarged clit. At this sensation, Ari let out a soft moan that sparked something in Cullen. Cullen pulled away slightly and instantly replaced the pressure against Ari with smooth gestures from his fingers. Ari moaned longer, though not louder, and Cullen bent all but his middle finger as he slowly slid it inside her. She gasped and kicked her leg, which Cullen grabbed with his free hand and pressed against his hip.

 

Cullen pleasured Ari slowly, testing her reactions as he sped up then slowed back down. Cullen removed his finger with a sigh of protest from his wife, Ari heard Cullen's knee crack softly as he bent down. He presses upwards with his thumb to spread her apart slightly before entering his tongue in a similar manner to their previous kiss. Ari could hold back no longer and a much louder moan escaped her lips.

 

After a few moments, Cullen stood back up and, with a hand on Ari's left hip, he slid into Ari slowly but forcefully. Cullen pulled Ari closer and gradually began to thrust. As Cullen's lips part in a deep moan that is accompanied by one of Ari's own and the sounds mingle into a single sigh of pleasure.

 

Cullen continued to thrust, every now and then reaching up to squeeze a breast. Cullen began rotating his hips, and though he tried to keep control. Cullen found himself speeding up and placing a hand by Ari's face as his body loomed over hers.

 

"Maker, you're beautiful" Cullen exhaled between thrusts as he pressed his forehead to hers. A loose strand of Ari's hair stuck to her beaded temple as she slithered her hand up Cullen's back.

 

Cullen changed his tactic to a deep, forceful thrust much further spread apart and Ari wrapped her legs around his waist. Ari dug her nails into Cullen's skin with each thrust, trying to suppress the moans that teetered on the edge of her lips.

 

"Oh, Cullen," Ari gasps. "Oh, my _husband,_ " she moaned into Cullen's ear, nibbling it and finished with a soft kiss. Cullen leaned even further over Ari, pulling her legs into the air and nearly over his shoulder as he did so.

 

" _Wife_ " he growls, his voice husky and winded.

 

Never had Ari heard Cullen say it so sensually before, it left her skin tingling and gave her goosebumps. The combination of Cullen's voice and the deep thrusts made her arch her back so hard her belly touched Cullen's stomach, though as soon as he noticed, Cullen places his hands on her shoulders and firmly kept her shoulder blades touching the table.

 

Ari closed her eyes. Her moans grew in pitch and though she tries not to use her nails, Ari never had this problem before as Ari's fingertips dug further and further into Cullen's skin. Cullen fought back the sensation, but as soon as he felt Ari tighten against him with a rippling orgasm, he too felt the urge. Cullen roared as he left his seed, warm and oddly comforting, side of Ari.

 

Cullen smiled as he ran a hand through his hair, "Well...that was..." he paused to catch his breath.

 

"Wonderful." Ari finished for him.

 

They clean up and pull on some clothes before sitting in Cullen's chair together. Ari was starting to feel sleepy as she safe and warm. Cullen realized that with Ari feeling better and gaining her strength back and currently being a wonderful state of mind; Cullen realized this would be a good time to tell Ari about the twins. However as he thought about telling Ari the more he worried about how she would take such news.

 

"Ari," Cullen started as he felt himself grow nervous as Ari snuggled into Cullen's arms.

 

"Hmm?" she questioned in a hum.

 

Cullen took his coat and covered Ari as she looked at Cullen, Ari knew that look. "What is it?"

 

Cullen's hand held Ari's hand gently as he sighed, "I've been meaning to tell you something." Ari's hand cradled Cullen's cheek, "But I wanted to wait till you were feeling better before I said anything." Cullen's stomach started to tie itself in knots, "When you were wounded, the midwife examined you."

 

Ari was fully aware of being examined for the baby's health, Ari cocked her head to the side. Ari could clearly see that something was inside her husband dying to get out. Ari held Cullen's hand, "Cullen what's troubling you?"

 

Cullen looked at Ari shocked, "Nothing's troubling me." Cullen told her in nervous tone. Cullen's right hand cradled Ari's belly as he took a breath. "The midwife found something...interesting when she examined you." Ari just looked at Cullen with her left hand rubbing his cheek. Cullen took a breath as he shook his head as he scrunched his eyes closed."Maker's Breath" Cullen just said it "Ari...we're having more than one baby!"

 

Ari smiled cuddling into Cullen's chest which was free of his armor, "I know"

 

Cullen looked at Ari as if he was struck in the face with a brick, "Wait?...you...knew?" he asked looking at Ari. Ari gave a nod of her head "But how could you know? I didn't even know till the midwife told me."

 

Ari smiled, "Cole told me when he said I was expecting." Ari put her hand on her belly, "Cole kept saying  _they_ , so I naturally assumed we were having twins."

 

Cullen sighed joyful relief when it hit him that Ari knew but he also became a little frustrated. "Why didn't you tell me? I think that's important information to tell someone, especially being that I'm the Father."

 

Ari laid her head back against Cullen's chest with a smile, "I wanted it to be a surprise and tell you when I thought it was appropriate." Ari felt a chuckle rumble up from Cullen chest to his lips, "Andraste preserve me Ari how did we get twins?"

 

Ari smiled, "Because I am a twin"

 

Cullen looked at Ari stunned, "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

 

Ari sighed with tears in her eyes, "Because it was a family secret. Ael's my twin brother and we were supposed to enter the Chantry together. When I refused and was sent home my Father knew all the nobles' had son's that were younger than me. So he lowered my age and told anyone who revealed my age would suffer a severe penalty. So he told everyone that I was to be the youngest out of my brothers."

 

Cullen took a frustrated sigh as his dislike for Ari's father only deepened. Cullen kissed Ari's head as an interesting thought entered his mind. "Since we know now that we're having twins, can we find out the sex of the babies?"

 

After a moment with no answer Cullen looked down at Ari and saw she'd fallen asleep which caused Cullen to chuckle. Cullen knew the days that would a head for him and Ari were going to be interesting at the very least.


	30. Into the Wilds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari corners Corypheus's army in the Arbor Wilds and seeks entry into the Elven Ruins....

It didn't take long for Ari to find her feel for her new bow. Within a few days she was back to shooting the center of targets again. Ari's spirit came back to its bright, shiny self. She was now enjoying her life again. Now her mission was getting Skyhold ready for the bundles of joy that were to come. Ari approved Cullen notifying the others about the surprise of two babies. Blackwall set to work on making two cradles for the babies, Josephine set out to help Ari pick out colors and décor for the nursery. Cullen just stayed away from the whole affair because the whole idea gave him a headache. Cullen also figured his wife needed something other than Calpernia and Corypheus to focus on.

 

Ari loved it when Cullen stopped by for visits during the day to either talk to the babies who he lovingly called: 'The Peanuts' or to give her treats. Daily Cullen tried to work Ari on finding out the sex of the babies but Ari refused. Ari told Cullen that since one surprise was ruined that she wanted the one last kept intact.

 

It wasn't until about another week that things were falling into place for the Inquisition in crippling Corypheus further.

 

*********************************************************

 

The morning came and Ari woke up from with Cullen sleeping next to her. His right arm holding her belly, his head nuzzled against hers. Cullen felt Ari stirring and kissed her head, "Morning"

 

Ari smiled turning her head to face him. "Morning"

 

Ari turned onto her back as Cullen snuggled her close to him. Ari loved being Cullen's arms, she always felt safe within them. Cullen laid his head on hers as he dozed for another moment. Cullen then looked over at the windows and saw the dawn.

 

Cullen groaned knowing he had to get up, "It's a crime to get out of a warm bed and torn away from one's beautiful wife!"

 

Ari laughed hitting him with her pillow, "You're the Commander of the army! If they can't sleep neither can you!"

 

Cullen leaned over kissing Ari as he rubbed her growing belly. Ari was in her third season and the babies moved regularly, driving Ari nuts sometimes late into night. She'd wake Cullen since he helped her into this mess. Cullen would then gently rub her belly as he'd sing:  _'The Dawn Has Come'_ to the babies, which seemed to lull them to sleep. Ari loved to hear her husband sing, and so did the babies apparently because they would settle down.

 

Ari made a shrill laugh as Cullen leaned over kissing her left cheek as she rolled over. Cullen hummed with enjoyment as his left hand drifted to in between her legs. Ari's left hand quickly grabbed Cullen's, "I don't think so!" she laughed, as she felt Cullen's erection stab her in the butt.

 

Cullen chuckled as he leaned over and bit Ari's cheek gently, "Why not Sweetheart?"

 

Ari turned onto her back as she giggled, holding Cullen's hand. "Because I'm still tired from being up half the night because of your children."

 

Cullen laughed as he kissed the palm of Ari's left hand, "So they are now they are  _my_  children. They aren't even born yet and already you are assigning them property labels." Cullen smiled as he put his left hand on Ari's belly and rubbed it. Ari gave a tired smile as she held his hand gently on her belly which at this point felt enormous. Cullen loved Ari's belly as it kept growing with their children. To him it was a positive sign that they were healthy, but he knew that it was also making Ari more uncomfortable for she had less room to herself, especially being pregnant with twins.

 

Cullen kissed Ari's belly, "Peanuts, please be good for mommy today."

 

Ari's right hand went into Cullen's hair making it even more curly that it already was, "Besides with me the size of a Druffalo, I doubt you find me attractive." Cullen immediately gave his wife a sour look, "Ariara Rutherford, I will always find you attractive no matter how you look." Cullen's face softened, "Besides you are carrying our children, which to me makes you more appealing than ever." he purred.

 

Ari laughed, "So you love Druffalo now? Should I wear a skin for you as you mount me?"

 

Cullen chuckled as he kissed Ari pressing her body against his, to which he sat up scratching his head as he yawned. He realized he wasn't going to get his way so Cullen slowly got up from the bed and got dressed. When he was finished Cullen bent over to Ari and kissed her. Ari had already fallen back asleep. For being pregnant with twins, Ari never seemed to get enough rest. Cullen left her to sleep for as long as she could.

 

*************************************************************

 

When Ari woke she found it cold without her husband. Ari got up and got dressed and exited her chambers. Josephine had a top and pants made for her to fit her. Ari walked to the War Room as she looked at her wedding bands. Ari paused for a moment to think of everything she had suffered to get to this moment and look forward to what was to come. She then looked at the doors and opened them.

 

Ari saw everyone inside, "It's time to plan our next attack! What is the state of the Inquisition?"

 

Leliana and Josephine were shocked almost ready for the birth, Ari already wanted to plan her next attack onto Corypheus, she really was Cullen's wife now.

 

Josephine looked at her, "Our alliance with Orlais holds for the present they'll send aid upon request."

 

Cullen looked at his wife, "And your actions at Adamant denied Corypheus his army of pet demons! With Orlais support our army's numbers match his! Corypheus' followers must be panicking!"

 

Leliana had her hands behind her back as she listened. She turned her head to look at Ari, "My agents agree, our victories have shaken his disciples."

 

Ari put her right hand on her belly, "Perhaps they'll rethink the Darkspawn Magister from the dawn of time!"

 

Everyone seemed surprised by Ari's new attitude, "Where is Corypheus now?"

 

Cullen looked at Ari, "After Adamant Corypheus uprooted his mages stronghold's and sent them marching south to the Arbor Wilds." Cullen smiled, "His army clearly wasn't prepared to flee! Our victories have them on the defensive."

 

Ari stepped forward, "They've terrorized Thedas long enough! We end them now! If Corypheus is hiding in the Arbor Wilds that's where we'll go!"

 

Josephine looked puzzled, "But what is Corypheus doing in such a remote area?"

 

Leliana looked at her, "His people have been ransacking elven ruins since Haven." She looked at Ari, "We believe he seeks more. What he hopes to find however continues to elude us."

 

"Which should surprise no one."

 

Ari looked behind her and saw Morrigan. Morrigan walked up to the table. "Fortunately I can assist."

 

Ari gave a nod, "You have my attention Lady Morrigan."

 

Morrigan looked at the advisors before looking back at Ari, "What Corypheus seeks in those forgotten woods is as ancient as it is dangerous."

 

Ari felt a little worried, "Which is?"

 

Morrigan backed away a little, "It is best if I show you." Morrigan walked out of the room with Ari behind her.

 

When they left the room Leliana looked at Cullen, "She is close to giving birth in a few weeks. How are you going to do this? We need her to stay that focused and in that mind set!"

 

Cullen nodded he agreed with her, "I have talked to Ari several times about this. Ever since Dorian was able to decode the notes Corypheus left. She won't be swayed, she wants to proceed when we are able."

 

Josephine gave an agreeable look, "I think there is more than just that Leliana."

 

Cullen and Leliana looked at Josephine, "I think with the babies births drawing closer that, the Inquisitor wants to cripple Corypheus as much as possible. She is getting more focused because she wants things as safe as possible before the babies come. Mothers get very protective before the births of their babies."

 

Cullen agreed, "That makes more sense but...!" He groaned as he rubbed his neck, the two women looked at him. Worry and concern clearly on Cullen's face as he sighed, "As a husband and father I'm worried...I don't want this cost either Ari or my children their lives."

 

Leliana understood it and did sympathize with Cullen however, "You knew these dangers before all this Commander. Maybe family you should have waited until after Corypheus' defeat, no?"

 

Cullen knew Leliana was right and he had to buck up like any good soldier.

 

***********************************************

 

Morrigan took Ari to a room just northeast of Skyhold's garden. It housed a big mirror. "This is an Eluvian."

 

Morrigan turned to look at her "An elven artifact from a time long before their empire was lost to human greed. I restored this one at great cost but another one lies within the Arbor Wilds.  _That_ is what Corypheus seeks!"

 

Ari looked at the Eluvian as though she was enchanted by it. "This belonged to the elves?"

 

Morrigan gave a nod, "I found legends of an Elven Temple within the Arbor Wilds, untouched. It proved too dangerous to approach and thus I turned else where to find my prize. If Corypheus has turned southward. He could succeed where I failed. The Eluvian would be his."

 

Ari looked at it childlike curiosity, "What does it do?"

 

Morrigan held up her hands activating it, Ari shielded her eyes with her hands.

 

When she lowered them she looked at Morrigan, "A more appropriate question would be: where does it lead?" Morrigan then vanished into the mirror. Ari then walked in after her.

 

Ari and Morrigan stepped onto what seemed to be another plane. It was vast with other Eluvians and stone like trees. It was covered in a white mist Ari looked around. It was calming and beautiful to her.

 

"If this place once had a name it has long been lost."

 

Ari walked away from Morrigan looking around at this haunting place. It seemed to have castle ruins in the distance but Ari could quite make it out through the mist.

 

Morrigan walked behind her, "I call it: The Crossroads a place where all Eluvians join. Wherever they might be."

 

Ari turned to Morrigan, "Is this place dangerous? It feels..." Morrigan gave a nod "Unnatural yes, we are in no immediate danger."

 

Morrigan walked back and forth a little "The ancient elves left no roads only ruins hidden in far flung corners. This is how they traveled between them. As you can see most of the mirrors are dark broken, corrupted or unusable. As for the rest a few can opened from this side but only a few."

 

Ari continued to turn her head looking, "How did you find out about his place?"

 

Morrigan smiled, "My travels have led me to many strange destinations Inquisitor. Once, they led me here it offered sanctuary."

 

Ari looked at Morrigan puzzled, "Sanctuary?"

 

Morrigan gave a slight groan, "Not all the mirrors lead back to our world. The ancients were nothing if not resourceful."

 

Ari still looked puzzled, "If they don't lead back to our world?"

 

Morrigan smiled, "Places between like this one." Morrigan seemed pleased with herself. "I describe it no better, for a time I was safe from those who hunted me. But only for a time."

 

_Hunted? Morrigan? How would be hunting her? Why?_

 

"One cannot remain in between forever."

 

Ari leaned her head to the left still puzzled, "What do you mean a few can be opened from this side?"

 

Morrigan walked as Ari followed "Some of the Eluvians have been left unlocked like doors accidentally left ajar. All others are closed, they can only be opened from the beyond."

 

The more she wanted to know the more complicated it got. "Opened how?"

 

Morrigan sighed, "With a key"

 

Ari thought for a moment, a key? "I suppose you have such a key?"

 

Morrigan smiled, "The key can be many things each Eluvian is different. I have knowledge as well as power. Often that is enough."

 

Ari looked around, "Corypheus wants to come here?"

 

They walked back to where Morrigan's Eluvian was "This is not the fade but it is very close. Someone with enough power with enough power could tear down the ancient barriers."

 

It then clicked for Ari, "And enter the fade in the flesh. Like Corypheus wanted to do with Anchor."

 

Morrigan nodded, "He learned of Eluvian in the Arbor Wilds just as I did. He marshals the last of his forces to reach it!"

 

Morrigan stopped short of passing through the Eluvian. She turned around looking at Ari ,"You have made Corypheus desperate Inquisitor. We must work together to stop him and soon before your babies are born!"

 

Morrigan then passed through her Eluvian. Ari took one last look at the Crossroads before she stepped through as well. When Ari came through the other side Morrigan closed the Eluvian. "We should leave as soon as possible Inquisitor."

 

Morrigan then left the room, Ari went back to War Room looking at the others. "We need to set out for the Arbor Wilds as soon as possible."

 

Cullen walked over to her, "Are you sure? Can you handle such a journey?"

 

Ari looked at him and the others, "I'm going to have to aren't I." She smiled at her husband, "At least I will get to stretch my legs before the babies are born."

 

****************************************************************

 

Weeks went by to get to the Arbor Wilds. In that time Leliana, Cullen, and Josephine pulled their forces together to hound Corypheus. Most of the time the three were ahead of the others to give orders and anticipate their enemies next move.

 

Ari staid for the most part in the center of the army. Cullen had begged to do so, so it would make her a harder target. Dorian stayed close by to make sure the journey wasn't too strenuous on her.

 

Dorian rode next to Ari as he saw her daydreaming. Her left hand on her belly, "Are you alright Inquisitor?" he questioned.

 

Ari looked at Dorian and smiled at him, "Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking is all."

 

Dorian gave her a soft smile, "What about? If I may ask?"

 

Ari nodded, "I was wondering what old mysteries this temple will contain, besides this Eluvian."

 

Dorian looked at her, "Ancient history of the elves I would imagine. Knowledge long since lost to time would I expect."

 

Dorian noticed Ari gave a look of discomfort as she rubbed her belly. "Are you alright? Do you need to stop?"

 

Ari looked at Dorian as her face was scrunched, "I'm alright, just some minor pains."

 

Dorian moved his horse over and put his left hand on her belly, he felt around gently. "I expect you are starting to experience some false labor pains." he told her. "You are in your third season my dear, your body is preparing itself for what is to come. Does is it hurt?"

 

Ari shook her head, "No, it's just really uncomfortable and being on the horse isn't helping matters."

 

Dorian nodded, "I will talk to the Commander and tell him you'll need a break soon."

 

Ari shook her head, "No, that's not necessary. We need to keep on Corypheus heels as much as possible."

 

Dorian gave her a serious look, "You need to keep not only yourself healthy, but the babies as well."

 

Ari hated to admit it but she knew Dorian was right. Ari looked at him still not wanting to slow down "We need to keep pace to..."

 

Dorian looked at her defiant, "Inquisitor!" he snapped.

 

"What's wrong?" asked Cullen coming up from behind him.

 

Cullen gave Dorian a displeased look for snapping at his wife. Cullen stopped his horse looking at them both, "What's going on?" Ari looked at Dorian who looked at Cullen. "Your enchanting wife is going to need a break soon but it seems she's too stubborn to listen." Dorian shook his head, "How do you tolerate her?"

 

Cullen looked at her, "I can keep going." she told him "We must continue to pressure Corypheus."

 

Dorian looked at her, "You are tired my dear woman, your body is giving you signs you need to rest."

 

Cullen looked at Ari, he could tell in her face she was tired and needed to stop but he knew Ari would even though she still wanted to continue. Cullen had his horse walk on till he was in front of Ari.

 

Cullen put his right hand on Ari's belly, he looked at her, "We'll camp here for the night."

 

Ari was about to protest but Cullen stopped her, "We aren't far Ari, we are actually where we need to be. That's why I came back, to tell you."

 

Cullen's right hand cupped Ari's jaw, "I know you want to end this but we have to let the men rest and get everything ready. So that will give you and the babies time too!" Cullen kissed Ari gently on the lips, "Don't worry we'll get to this temple and we won't let Corypheus' plan succeed...so please rest."

 

Dorian looked up at the sky as he sighed, "Maker," to see Cullen's honeyed words quiet Ari, drove Dorian to a frustration that knew no end.

 

It seemed only Cullen a man who seemed to be a golden haired lion and god among men to tame the Inquisitor with a word. Dorian was aware that he could never tame or claim Cullen but he did so imagine what Cullen looked free of armor and all manner of clothing. To have Cullen's eyes burn into him as Cullen claimed him utterly but as such as life one can't have everything but imagination was always a wonderful thing.

 

However seeing the Ari and Cullen together was always a special treat for Dorian.It reminded him that even with his cynical views in life that a love such as theirs really did exist and brought a smile to his lips.

 

Ari put her forehead against Cullen's as she nodded, "Yes, you're right. I will." Cullen kissed Ari one more time before he pulled away from her ,"Good, I have to get things ready for tomorrow."

 

Cullen looked at Dorian, "Make sure she gets the proper rest she needs." He slowly rode up next to Dorian "And that's how you handle my wife."

 

Dorian shook his head as he looked at Cullen, "That's what makes her your wife and not mine." Dorian groaned with a smirk, as Cullen rode off and he looked at Ari with a small smile.

 

Dorian got off his horse and walked over to Ari, he helped her get down from her mount. Rolling her shoulders slowly, Ari contemplated the final part of their journey. Ari stretched her back till she heard a pop.

 

Ari and Cullen's tent was the first one set up and a bed in it. Ari walked in with Dorian behind her, "Are you alright now?"

 

Ari nodded, "Yes, it's just my back."

 

Dorian looked at her, "With your permission?"

 

Dorian didn't want to get punched out by a hormonal pregnant woman who got the lines of communication crossed. Ari nodded, she was in pain and Dorian could help her faster than she could help herself. Dorian walked up to her with his hands gently touching her back, feeling for the knots. Once Dorian found the spot his warmed his hands and gently rubbed. Ari began to moan as she bent over as he rubbed. Dorian smiled seeing she was feeling better. He held onto her left arm so Ari didn't fall over. He applied more pressure as she relaxed to help her back loosen up. Ari nodded as Dorian could feel her back was better.

 

Ari turned around as she smiled and kissed Dorian's cheek, "Thank you"

 

Dorian nodded and left the tent, leaving her alone. Cullen walked in watching Dorian leave. Cullen smiled seeing Ari sit on their bed and gently rubbed her sizable belly. Cullen walked up to her and kissed Ari sweetly. He held Ari's face as his thumbs rubbed her cheeks. Ari put her hands around him as she pulled him close. Ari felt safe when he held her, she loved feeling safe.

 

Cullen smiled as he rested his head on Ari's, "I love you" he whispered softly.

 

Ari leaned back and Cullen saw the exhaustion on her face, "Why don't we get ready for bed sweetheart?"

 

Ari was happy to comply and moved herself back and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Cullen smiled as he saw his gorgeous wife asleep, some hair covered her face, her left hand palm up close to her face. Cullen took off his armor, coat, vest, boots and shirt; he then crawled into bed and laid on his right side. Cullen gently moved her hair out of her face, kissed her cheek and fell asleep.

 

**********************************************************************

 

Halfway through the night Ari doubled over as she groaned in pain. She sat up and held her belly trying hard not to cry as her back, belly and chest felt like they were on fire, her heart rate rose as the severe cramps shot to and up her back. Ari held her belly with her right hand as she propped herself up with her left. Ari growled in pain trying not to wake her husband. After about ninety seconds the pain went away and she started to calm down. Sleep started to take her when she felt the pain come back, this time she started to cry out in pain and Cullen woke up.

 

"Ari?"

 

Ari looked at Cullen for a moment as she quickly scrunched her eyes shut. Cullen sat up as he felt around Ari's belly. It was as tight as a drum, and he was about to go get a healer when Ari grabbed his hand, so tightly it threatened to crush a few fingers.

 

"Don't leave me!" Ari screamed in a panic.

 

Cullen put his right arm around her shoulders as he held her hand with his left. Cullen shook his head not sure what to do, "What can I do?"

 

Ari looked at Cullen clearly frightened, "Don't leave me!"

 

Cullen brought Ari's hand up to his lips "I won't my love I promise."

 

Cullen looked behind himself and tried to get Ari to lay back with him. Ari had her legs up and slightly spread. Cullen moved to his right side, "Do you think the babies are coming?"

 

Ari was too focused on the pain to answer, Cullen waited a few moments and watched Ari's face relax as the pain went away.

 

Ari looked at Cullen with a calmer face taking deep breaths, "I don't know, what are those pains supposed, to feel like?"

 

Cullen chuckled as he knew Ari was asking the wrong person. "Let me go get a healer Ari, I will be right back. I promise I won't be long."

 

Ari slowly let his hand go and Cullen left her alone for a few moments. When he came back with a healer Ari was huddled into the fetal position growling in pain. Cullen ran back to Ari and helped her roll onto her back.

 

Ari grabbed Cullen's hand again, "Thank you for coming back!" she sobbed.

 

Cullen kissed her forehead, "Of course sweetheart, why wouldn't I?"

 

The healer took Ari's blanket off, spread her legs a little and checked her. Ari just screamed in pain as Cullen laid his head on Ari's as he calmly hushed her.

 

Cullen looked at the woman who was checking his wife, "Well?" growled.

 

Ari shook her head, "She's not having the babies, they are false pains Ser."

 

Ari arched her back, "They don't feel fake!" she screamed.

 

The healer looked at Ari, "I know it does feel that way, your worship but I assure you that they are. I will come back in a little while to check on you. The pains should get farther apart and lessen in pain."

 

Cullen watched the Healer bow and leave them alone. He looked back at Ari and wiped her tears away.

 

Ari looked up at him, "I know this sounds stupid but can you sing to me?"

 

Cullen smiled, "It's not stupid if it brings you comfort Ari."

 

Cullen let go of her hand as then rubbed her belly gently, he moistened his lips,

 

"Shadows fall

And hope has fled.

Steel your heart

The dawn will come.

The night is long

And the path is dark

Look to the sky

For one day soon

The dawn will come."

 

Cullen noticed Ari seemed not to be in as much pain as before.

 

"The Shepard's lost

And his home is far

Keep to the stars

The dawn will come"

 

Ari held onto Cullen's hand as he rubbed her belly

 

"Bare your blade

And raise it high

Stand your ground

The dawn will come"

Cullen smiled, "Better?"

 

Ari nodded as she looked at him taking in deep breaths, "Can you keep singing? It seems to help."

 

Cullen chuckled, "It calms our twins huh?"

 

Cullen knew he couldn't deny his wife if it brought her comfort, he sang to her for over an hour before the pains seemed to calm and Ari fell asleep. When she did fall completely asleep he stopped and laid back and passed out himself, his arms still holding Ari.

 

************************************************************

 

When morning had come to the Arbor Wilds. The time had come to confront Corypheus preventing him from reaching his goal of an Elven artifact.

 

Ari was finishing putting on her armor. She was careful to conceal her condition the best she could. She didn't want to make herself more of a target for the Venatori or the Wardens that Corypheus still controlled.

 

Cullen entered her tent, "Good, I caught you before you left and all this madness starts." He looked her over, "Are you feeling alright?" she nodded "Yes, I feel fine."

 

Ari could see the relief in his face, "Normally I would try and hide my condition but" Ari started to chuckle, "it seems I can't."

 

Cullen walked closer to her as he chuckled, "I agree," Cullen rubbed Ari huge belly, "I don't think you will be able to even if you tried."

 

She looked at him with fear in her eyes. She hugged him tightly, "I'm afraid Cullen, the babies are running out of room and I'm afraid they will be born very soon."

 

Cullen didn't know anything about birth especially with twins, "We must pray they wait till after we stop Corypheus here."

 

Fear started to creep into Ari's heart as she sat on the bed. "My Mother delivered Ael and I early, which is common with twins." Ari started to shake as she looked at Cullen. "What am I to do?"

 

Cullen knelt down as he held Ari's hands, he gently hushed Ari. Cullen kissed her hands before he spoke. "Things will be fine, you'll see. Just take things one step, one moment at a time. If anything happens send someone for me and I will come."

 

Ari began to cry as she held onto Cullen's hands as tight as she could. "Please come back to me Cullen, I don't want to raise our babies alone. Promise me you won't die out there." she begged.

 

Cullen held Ari's face with his hands looking at her. Cullen passionately kissed her, Ari's fingers ran through Cullen's hair as he held her close. Cullen was careful not to lay directly on top of Ari as he guided her to lay on her back. Neither wanted to stop or were planning to for that matter.

 

"Is this the time for this?" she questioned.

 

Cullen threw off his coat and kissed Ari's neck. Cullen's right hand carefully and lovingly went down Ari's thigh till he got a huge reaction out of Ari with two fingers penetrating her.

 

Cullen smiled, "This is the perfect time for this!", he whispered in Ari's ear, he then turned her face towards him and kissed her. Ari moaned as Cullen kissed her and she melted into his touch.

 

********************************************************************************************

 

Sometime later Cullen come out of the tent and ran his fingers through his hair using his right hand. Cullen looked over to his left to see Bull looking over at him a few yards off with a big grin. Cullen didn't look pleased that Bull knew what had happened.

 

Cullen walked over to him, Bull swatted Cullen on the back "Nothing wrong with some pre-war sex! It gets the blood pumping!"

 

Cullen narrowed his eyes, "Just don't talk for a moment. I need you to do something for me Bull..."

 

Bull moved standing in front of him, "Sure, no problem.", he told him.

 

"I need you to bring her back, bring them all back to me Bull! I'm counting on you to protect her!"

 

Bull put his right hand on Cullen's shoulder, "Don't worry about her Cullen. I got her, you just make sure you bring your ass back to her, understand?"

 

Cullen nodded and walked away with a sure and determined look on his face.

 

Ari walked out of her tent and walked around the camp, the Captain of the camp came walking up to her. "Inquisitor", she called bowing.

 

Ari acknowledged her, "Captain, How goes the battle?", she asked as they walked together.

 

"We have the Venatori on the run, Commander Cullen has nearly crushed all of the Venatori even with their Master nearby.", the Captain reported.

 

Ari started to worry for Cullen, "Our scouts saw Corypheus traveling to some Elven ruins to the North. We can clear you a path through his armies."

 

Ari was happy to hear Cullen was doing so well, she wanted to ask how he was doing, but she had to focus. "Make the Monsters pay Captain! Leave none standing!", she ordered.

 

The Captain stood on her heel with her right hand to her chest, "We shall not flinch your Worship, not a one of us! Andraste guide you Inquisitor!", said the Captain and then walked off.

 

Morrigan walked up to Ari slowly, "I wonder, is it Andraste's name that's invoked during battle or is it a more immediate name that comes to mind?", she questioned.

 

Ari looked at her displeased, "We're in the middle of a war Morrigan. Time is short!"

 

Morrigan just looked at her, "If your scouts report accurately, I believe these ruins to be the temple of the Mythal!"

 

Ari looked a little puzzled, "Which is?"

 

Morrigan just looked at he,r "A place of worship and of Elven legend. If Corypheus seeks it then the Eluvian he seeks lies within!"

 

Explosions could be heard in the background causing both women to look at the forest. Ari look at Morrigan, "Let us hope we reach this temple before this entire forest is reduced to ash!"

 

Dorian walked up to Ari, "Inquisitor, I know you will be careful, however I will be with you on this journey to the ruins." Ari smiled as Dorian spoke "I know with me accompanying you shall be protected but let's not take any foolish risks hmm.", he told her.

 

Ari, Bull, Dorian, Varric and Morrigan gathered and together helped push the Wardens and Venatori back through the forest. Blood and gore they and the Inquisition made them pay for every inch. Hours passed and they all had climbed slops, tread through water, cut through vines; they finally got to one of the main Venatori camps.

 

Ari noticed there were other Elves that were there, they moved in the shadows. Some seemed to appear from smoke others dropped from the trees. Ari had never seen them before. They attacked the Wardens, the Red Venatori and the Inquisition soldiers, no one was safe from them. "These Elves are NOT Dalish!", she cried out.

 

"Maybe they are the reason so few return from the Arbor Wilds?", questioned Morrigan fighting off all that she could. Trying to anticipate these Elves moves were nearly damn near impossible.

 

Varric seemed to nail the last Elf in the throat throwing the body back as Bull who was farther than Varric smashed a Venatori in the Breastplate sending the body flying. The Venatori body's momentum hit into the Elf sending both bodies flying. Ari was just done fighting a Warden, she put her bow on her back. Dorian quickly saw what was about to happen and cast a shield around Ari, when the bodies smashed into her. All three smashed into a rock wall leaving a nothing but a dust cloud.

 

Everyone ran instantly for the wall before the dust even settled.

 

"INQUISITOR!", cried Varric in a panic.

 

Varric dropped Bianca and ran for Ari. Ari's body was on top of the pile, she was face down. Everyone's blood ran cold. Dorian got her first he turned her over, Ari slumped into his arms. Her face covered in dirt, Dorian looked Ari over. The Elf's dagger fell from her ribs. Bull and the others finally got to them.

 

"Is she?", questioned Varric afraid of the answer.

 

Bull was really afraid now he promised Cullen to protect Ari, now he may have killed her. Dorian looked at everyone after taking a huge sigh of relief.

 

"She's alive, my shield protected her!"

 

Bull took a huge sigh he looked at everyone, "No one is to tell Cullen about this fuck up, ALRIGHT!!!", he told them.

 

Bull wasn't in the mood to explain this one to Cullen, Dorian propped Ari up better so not to hurt her back. At that moment Morrigan then noticed Ari's unconscious.

 

"I see the babies appears to be unharmed."

 

Bull wiped his head around, "Hey, that information stays with us! Let's not announce it to the enemy okay!"

 

Morrigan didn't look as she cared, "I doubt any of these dead fools will tell anyone."

 

Dorian touched her face softly, "Are you sure she's alright?" asked Varric.

 

Dorian looked at him, "Yes"

 

Dorian then stretched Ari out holding her right hand with his left and cradled her head in his right. Dorian's right hand cradled her head, his left hand began to glow slowly causing her to glow.

 

Ari jolted awake sitting up looking around, "It's okay Inquisitor, you're okay." Dorian told Ari as he helped her stand up.

 

Varric walked up to her, "Stop scaring the shit of us!", he told her.

 

Ari looked at the others, "No one tells my husband!", she ordered.

 

Bull smiled giving her, bow, "The Temple entrance is not far.", said Morrigan; everyone pressed on fighting.

 

In the final stretch Ari saw Cullen fighting enslaved Wardens.

 

Ari and the others raced to Cullen and his soldier's aid. When the fight was over they embraced each other, Cullen saw Ari was no worse for ware. Her face dirty, her hair a mess, she looked like a battle worn version of Andraste.

 

"You alright?", Cullen asked stroking Ari's hair, before Ari could answer, "Commander, we have a situation!", cried a scout. "Leliana's people are pinned in the Eastern part of the forest by a surprise attack of forest Elves!"

 

They looked back at each other, "I wanted to go into the Temple with you but it seems that it will not be possible. Stay safe, Ari.", Cullen told her kissing gently before leaving. "You do the same!" Ari told him, watching him put his golden lion helmet on as he disappeared over a riverbank. Ari then looked forward seeing the Temple's gates. She wondered what lay within.

 

******************************************************

 

Venatori, Archdemons, Ancient Elven Floor puzzles, meeting Abelas and his sentinels. After talking to him and realizing that Ari and her friends wanted to respect Mythal and want to expel the Venatori from the Temple's walls he had a guide take them through the temples safe passages. They met with Calpernia and what was left of her Venatori after Ari and the others defeated them. Ari showed Calpernia, Corpheus' notes showing his betrayal and what plans he had for her. When Calpernia explained to Ari what her plans were of restoring Tevinter was to restore it, to its old glory. Ari knew she could either take her into custody or let her go. Ari chose to let Calpernia go and have her try to make Tevinter better, like Dorian wanted to do for his homeland.

 

Abelas came running to the base of The Well of Sorrows. Magically stairs formed upwards to the well itself.

 

"ABELAS!", Ari cried out chasing after him.

 

A crow's cry could be heard overhead as Abelas ran up the steps. He was desperate to outrun them both. Morrigan cut him off reappearing in her natural form in a cloud of smoke and purple energy. Abelas turned around realizing he was cut off on both sides.

 

"You heard his parting words Inquisitor, the elf seeks to destroy the well of sorrows.", said Morrigan.

 

Abelas looked back looking at Ari, "So, the Sanctum is despoiled at last.", said Abelas.

 

"You would've destroyed the well yourself given the chance!", Morrigan accused.

 

Abelas' eyes burned with justification, "To keep it from your grasping fingers!", he declared. He looked at them both "Better it be lost then bestowed on the undeserving."

 

Morrigan looked at him with nothing but disdain, "Fool!", she mocked, "You'd let your people's legacy rot in the shadows!"

 

Ari had enough have Morrigan's disrespect, "Corypheus needed Calpernia to us the well, without her there is no vessel to claim it!"

 

Morrigan wasn't impressed, she turned for a rebuttal, "The moment we leave, he will send more forces to secure this place!" Morrigan's face softened "The well clearly offers power Inquisitor, if that power can be turned against Corypheus, can you not afford to use it?", she questioned.

 

Abelas shook his head, "Do you even know what you ask?" looking out at the well, "As each servant of Mythal reached the end of their years, they would pass their knowledge through this!". He out stretched his hand over the pool. He turned to look at them "All that we were, all knew; it would be lost forever."

 

Ari looked at him with great sadness in her eyes and heart, "This can't be easy holding onto what's left."

 

Abelas just looked at her seeing she recognized this pain, "You cannot imagine. Each time we awaken it slips further from our grasp."

 

Abelas looked back at Ari, "You have shown respect to Mythal, there is a righteousness I cannot deny." He looked at her with willful eyes "Is that your desire? To partake from the Vir'abelasan the best you can? To fight your enemy?", he questioned.

 

Ari looked at him honestly, she didn't care what Morrigan thought or said, "Not without your permission."

 

Abelas looked at her, "One does not obtain permission, one obtains the right!". He turned and started to walk away he stopped "The Vir'abelasan may be too much for a mortal to comprehend."

 

Abelas turned to look at them, "Brave it if you must, but know you this! You'll be bound as we are bound forever to the will of Mythal!", he warned.

 

Morrigan wasn't scared by this warning, "Bound? To a Goddess who no longer exists? If she ever did?", she mocked.

 

Abelas just looked at her, "Bound, as we are bound"

 

Ari looked at him, "Thank you for this gift Abelas!"

 

Abelas looked at her, "Do not thank me yet Shemlen."

 

Morrigan looked at Ari was looking at the well, "You'll note the intact Eluvian! I was correct on _that_ account at least!"

 

Ari looked at Morrigan, "Is it still a threat? Can Corypheus us it to travel the Fade?"

 

Morrigan turned to look at her better, "You'll remember when I took you through my Eluvian I said each required a key?"

 

Ari nodded, "The well is the key!"

 

Morrigan stretched out her hand out over the well, "Take its power and Mythal's last Eluvian will be no more use to Corypheus than glass."

 

Morrigan looked at the well like she had an unquenchable thirst. "I didn't expect the well to look so; hungry."

 

Ari's eye's widened a little she didn't want anything rash to happen. "Let's not be reckless, I don't want anyone hurt."

 

Morrigan snapped out of her trance and looked at Ari. "I'm willing to pay the price the well demands. I'm also the best suited to use it in your service."

 

Ari looked back at Morrigan, "Of those present I alone have the training to make use of this! Please let me drink Inquisitor!"

 

She looked at Morrigan, "The well is yours."

 

Morrigan turned to the well with hunger and lust in her eyes. Morrigan started to walk down the wells steps, the wells powers awakened when Morrigan entered and immersed herself into the wells waters. The waters boiled and bubbled until the water out of the pool, leaving the pool dry. Ari hurried to Morrigan's side calling her name trying to rouse her. Ari knelt beside her not noticing the mist of the well circling around Morrigan, like it took an interest in her, playing with her. Morrigan awoke sitting up disorientated grabbing her face speaking Elvish.

 

After a moment Morrigan regained herself, "I am intact!" She got up onto her feet turning around looking around "There is much to sift through but now we can"

 

The mist around them circled their feet whispering to Morrigan, she caught sight of Corypheus, he had entered the well's chamber. Seeing the others he roared in anger. He forced himself to take flight to the well, Ari felt the baby kick her ferociously as Morrigan's body got hot and took on a blue glow.

 

The Eluvian activated as Morrigan summoned it, "The mirror!", she shouted.

 

All ran into Ari ran to it staying back making sure the others entered the mirror. Strangely the water congealed with a guardian inside of it. It was a female elven woman was all Ari caught sight of before she jumped into the mirror herself.

 

The guardian stopped Corypheus from entering the mirror long enough to prevent pursuit and he smashed into the mirror shattering it into a thousand pieces.

 

In Skyhold Morrigan's Eluvian was active and one by one everyone jumped through it. Everyone held their breath as they waited for Ari to emerge. After a moment she did running into Dorian's arms. Dorian chuckled as she looked at him helping her steady on her feet. After a few moments Morrigan closed the Eluvian; Morrigan and Ari went to the war Room. They discussed with Cullen, Josephine and Leliana their losses, victories and what to do next. Ari wanted to lay down and rest hoping to stave off any labor pains.


	31. A Twist of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari goes looking for her husband, after a small scare Ari finds that Morrigan is having a scare of her own.

Ari was looking for Cullen a few hours later after having a nap. She looked for Cullen in his office but he wasn't there. He wasn't in the main hall or the garden but she noticed someone kneeling in the chapel. As Ari got closer she saw that it was her husband, he was bent down on one knee. His hands folded in the front at the base of the statue at base of a Statue of Andraste.

 

"The walk before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide. I shall not be left to wonder the drifting roads. There is no darkness in the Maker's light and nothing he has brought shall be lost."

 

Cullen didn't hear Ari enter the chapel, since he was deep in prayer. "A prayer for you?"

 

Cullen turned his head, "A prayer for those we lost and for those I am afraid to lose." She watched him drop his head in despair.

 

Ari sighed, "You're afraid?"

 

Cullen didn't move, "Of course I am. Corypheus possessed that Grey Warden at the Temple of Mythal, controls the Venatori..." Cullen turned his head to the left and sighed, "what more is he capable of?"

 

Cullen looked at the candles in front of him, "It is only a matter of time before he retaliates! We must draw strength wherever we can!"

 

Cullen rose to his feet looking at Ari. Cullen looked old and couldn't bear to look at Ari. "When the time comes, you and the babies will be thrown in his path again. Andraste preserve me, I must send you to him."

 

Ari once again felt the real fear of her own mortality and weakness. Her eyes swelled with tears as she looked down. "Cullen, what if I can't?"

 

Cullen looked at Ari, tears poured as she started to back away. "Cullen, if I don't." Cullen just looked at Ari with all the love and strength he had to give her. Cullen touched the right side of Ari's face with his hand.

 

"Maker no." his voice so soft, Ari quickly hugged him with everything she had. "Whatever happens, you will come back."

 

They both buried their heads into each other. "Cullen, you don't have to..."

 

Cullen hugged her tightly, "Allow me this.", he begged her softly. "To believe in anything else...I can't."

 

After a moment Ari dug her nails into Cullen's back. Cullen heard Ari's nails snap off as she let out a painful scream. Ari tore into Cullen coat shredding the back of it as she screamed.

 

When it seemed to of passed Cullen looked at Ari, "What?"

 

Ari took some deep breathes as she looked down at the floor. Ari then screamed again as the pains came again. Her knees began to shake, Cullen held onto Ari tight. Ari pushed Cullen into the wall, screaming. His head snapped back as he groaned.

 

Cullen shook his head as he looked at her, "The babies? Are they?"

 

Ari looked at Cullen catching her breath, "I need..."

 

Cullen shook his head, "What? What do you need?" he asked her in a mild panic.

 

Ari groaned, "...I need to sit!" Cullen helped her to the floor.

 

Ari shook her head breathing through the strong pains. Ari's laid her head against Cullen's chest plate as her hands held onto Cullen's forearms. "I don't think so. I think they are false pains again."

 

Cullen had his hands hold Ari's face to have her look up at him. His thumbs wiped away her tears "You sure?"

 

Ari looked at Cullen holding onto his forearms with flushed cheeks nodding, she breathed as she started to scream again. Cullen let Ari again squeeze her his forearms. It killed him to see Ari in such pain, her head was low her hair covering her face. Cullen sat on his butt and moved his right leg so Ari could lay between them. Ari's hands held his as arm she took in deep breaths. Seeing Ari in this kind of pain was hard. However he knew this pain would come for her once he knew Ari was in this condition. Cullen just was dreading it because he didn't want this kind of pain for her. He held Ari's hands when she'd let him, wipe away her tears. Ari mainly squeezed Cullen's forearms, when she felt another pain hit her. Ari's head would lay back onto his chest as she tried to breathe.

 

Cullen rubbed Ari's back as she was hit with each contraction. After thirty minutes Ari nodded as she put her back against Cullen. "This last one wasn't as strong." She looked at him, "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

 

Cullen snickered as he put his right hand on her cheek, "Never mind me." he told Ari brushing the hair out of her face as he kissed her left cheek.

 

Cullen looked at Ari's belly and gently with his right hand. Cullen knew now there was no denying it wouldn't be long before the babies would come. Cullen smiled at his beautiful wife and gently kissed the left side of Ari's head. He could see how tired Ari was from the whole thing

.

Cullen gently picked Ari up, "Let's get you back to bed so you can get some rest." She continued to squeeze Cullen's arm, "Are you still having pains? Do you want me to summon someone?"

 

Ari gave a low groan in pain, "No, they'll pass. They did before, it's just."

 

Cullen looked at her, "It's just?"

 

Ari felt guilty saying this "I know you have things to do. Can you stay with me till be pains stop?"

 

Cullen kissed her head, "Yes, of course. I'll stay as long as you need."

 

*****************************************************************

 

Ari woke up with Cullen who was sleeping in his chair next to her bed. His hand holding hers, his head slumped into a corner of the chair.

 

Ari was grateful he had staid but she also felt guilty keeping him from his duties. A midwife had been summoned to check on her just to make sure she was experiencing false labor. The midwife had also checked Ari by inserting her right index finger inside her. She pleasantly smiled and told them both the babies would come any day now. The best thing for her to do now was to rest. They both had been sleeping since then, Cullen wanted to be there just the twins did start to come.

 

Ari gently squeezed Cullen's hand which caused him to wake and turned his head. Cullen looked at Ari and smiled seeing she was okay.

 

"No more pain?" he questioned sitting up right in the chair.

 

Ari shook her head, Cullen kissed her hand and pushed his chair back getting up. Since Cullen figured the twins weren't going to come today so Cullen decided he might as well as get some work done.

 

When Cullen turned heading for the desk, Ari gasped in shock, she got out of bed and hurrying over to Cullen touching his back. There were rips and tears all over Cullen's coat that she had left behind earlier.

 

"Cullen, I'm _so_ sorry!"

 

Cullen looked over his shoulder trying to look, "Huh? Oh, those aren't anything to worry about. I'll have it mended." Cullen then started to look over some papers.

 

Ari went over to her dresser and opened the top drawer, she grabbed her sewing kit. She walked back to her desk and threaded her needle with red thread and began fixing Cullen's coat which turned his head to see Ari mending his coat.

 

Cullen turned around and looked at Ari giving her a soft look. "It's fine sweet heart, really you didn't mean any of it, you were in pain." He gently held her hands, "I can have someone fix it later."

 

Ari gave her husband a very stern look, "Cullen, I shut up and turn around!"

 

Cullen's face drew to shock as he saw a side to his wife he'd rarely saw, she'd given him an order and at this moment Cullen knew better than to disobey, especially when he felt a cold shot of fear go down his spine.

 

Cullen turned around, "Yes, ma'am." he said as he cleared his throat. Once Ari was done, Cullen's coat looked as good as new. Ari tapped Cullen's back signaling to him he could turn around, as he cleared his throat, smiling at Ari.

 

Cullen kissed her, "I have to go, Can I have Josephine order you something to eat?" Ari nodded.

 

After Ari changed her clothes to her maternity suit and decided to go to the gardens. When she got to the garden she found Solas who was picking herbs.

 

Solas turned around and smiled, "Inquisitor, how are you feeling?" He felt her belly, "The children seems well"

 

Ari smiled, "Yes, they move a lot more now. I am slightly afraid for what is to come."

 

Ari put her hands on her belly, "I know the pain will be well worth but still...it frightens me."

 

Solas could feel the babies move strongly, "These children will not be taken by Corypheus or by his plots, however you are right about the pain will be worth wild in the end but I suspect all expectant mothers fear the same thing."

 

Ari hugged Solas for a moment and then looked at her, "I will see you later Inquisitor, try not to go far. The baby will be born soon." Solas then left her to the garden.

 

Ari looked around and didn't see Morrigan or Kieran around anywhere. Upon looking further, she noticed the room where Morrigan kept her Eluvian. The door was open, she walked into it to find a worried Leliana.

 

"Inquisitor, thank the Maker you are here! Morrigan chased her son into the Eluvian! She was terrified, I have never seen Morrigan like that!"

 

Ari looked at the active mirror then at Leliana, "She was chasing Kieran?"

 

Leliana nodded, "She said he activated the mirror somehow, then she ran into it. I have never seen her Morrigan like that! You must got after her, I will go find help Inquisitor!"

 

Leliana then ran off as Ari looked at the Eluvian. Shen then took a deep breath and stepped into the mirror.

 

When Ari stepped through the Eluvian she realized very quickly she wasn't in the crossroads. She was in the fade:  _"How did the Eluvian lead here?_ ", she wondered to herself "  _Can it lead anywhere?"_

 

Ari looked around and then decided to walk around. She didn't have the slightest idea where she was going to find Kieran or his Mother. She went down some steps finding Morrigan in a great flat plateau.

 

"MORRIGAN", she called out.

 

Morrigan looked back at Ari, "Go back! I must find Kieran before it's too late!"

 

When Ari walked up to her Morrigan shook her head, "Why would Kieran do this? How could he do this?"

 

Morrigan began to move her arms in disbelief, "We are literally in the fade. To direct the Eluvian here would require immense power, if he is lost to me now after all I have sacrificed."

 

Ari didn't want to think if the situation was reversed. To think of her losing her baby numbed her soul.

 

"We'll find him Morrigan, he couldn't have gone far."

 

Morrigan seemed surprised that Ari wanted to help. Ari stood in front of her looking at her with determination. Morrigan pushed her aside looking for her son.

 

"The fade is infinite he could literally be anywhere! Whatever happens to him now is my doing! I set him on this path." Morrigan gave Ari an utter look of despair, Ari's heart couldn't help but break for her.

 

Morrigan pleaded, "Please Inquisitor, please help me look, just a little longer!"

 

Ari put her right hand on Morrigan's left arm, "Of course, we'll look."

 

They searched for what seemed like forever! They went up a small incline till they saw two small humanoid figures.

 

"There he is!", cried out Morrigan.

 

Ari looked puzzled, "Who is that woman with him?"

 

As they ran closer Morrigan gasped, "I don't believe it, that's my..."

 

The women slowed down as they approached.

 

The old woman who was receiving energy from Kieran stood up and Kieran stepped back and stopped the energy. Morrigan looked Angry as she approached.

 

Kieran looked at his Mother, "Mother!"

 

Morrigan took a deep breath looking at the old woman, "Mother"

 

Ari stood behind Morrigan. The old woman just looked at Morrigan, "Now isn't this a surprise."

 

Ari looked at the old woman, "So this is some kind of family reunion?" the old woman laughed. "Mother, Daughter, Grandson it rather warms the heart does it not?" The woman put her hand on Kieran's shoulder.

 

Morrigan got irritated, "Kieran is _not_  your Grandson! Let him go!", she demanded.

 

The woman seemed amused, "As if I was holding the boy hostage! She's always been ungrateful, you see, you see."

 

Morrigan exploded, "UNGRATEFUL! I know how you plan to extend your life you wicked crone!"

 

Morrigan was flaming hot and now Ari wasn't sure what kind of family feud she stepped in but she wished she hadn't.

 

"You'll not have me and you'll not have my son!" Morrigan held her arms up summoning her magic. The old woman shook her head once

 

"That's enough! You'll endanger the boy!" Her eyes began to glow strangely as she held up her left hand and she counteracted Morrigan's magic.

 

Morrigan was forced back as her magic was lost, she looked confused. "What have you done to me?"

 

The woman shook her head, "I have done nothing! You drank from the well of your own volition."

 

Morrigan gasped as Ari was trying to understand, "You are Mythal!", said Morrigan stunned.

 

Ari was surprised to say the least, "Well, that was unexpected."

 

The woman nudged Kieran to go back to his mother. The two fiercely hugged each other.

 

Kieran looked at his Mother, "I'm sorry Mother, I heard her calling to me. She said now was the time."

 

Morrigan shook her head looking at her Mother, "I do not understand."

 

Kieran walked back to his Grandmother, she looked at her Grandson then at the women. "I was once but a woman, crying out in the lonely darkness for justice; and then she came to me"

 

Both Morrigan and Ari listened intently, "A wisp of an ancient being and she granted all I wanted and more. I have carried Mythal through the ages the ages ever since. Seeking justice denied to her."

 

Ari curious like anyone else would be, "Then you carry Mythal inside you?"

 

The woman nodded, "She's a part of me no more separate than your child is from your own very soul."

 

The woman turned to Morrigan, "You hear the voices girl, what do they tell you?"

 

Morrigan listened to them talk to her in her head. There was no denying it, "They say you speak the truth."

 

The woman looked at them, "But what was Mythal? A legend given a name and a god or something more? Truth is never end but a beginning."

 

The woman looked at them both, "As for me, I've had many names but you may call me Flemeth."

 

Ari looked at her shocked she had heard that name, "I know that name Flemeth! My people call you Asha'belannar. Legend says long ago you left your husband for a lover. Your husband tricked you, killed your lover and imprisoned you. Then a spirit of vengeance came to you or rather Mythal. That's what you spoke of."

 

Flemeth looked at her, "One day will summarize the terrible events of your life so quickly. But yes, I was that woman that is how my tale began."

 

Ari was a little enchanted and her eyes showed it, "Flemeth appears in other tales other legends. Helping heroes for reasons of her own."

 

Flemeth nodded, "I nudge history when it's required and at times a shove!"

 

Ari had questions, "Why did Mythal come to you?"

 

Flemeth clenched her fist, "For a reckoning that will shake the very heavens."

 

Morrigan was still stunned, "And you follow her whims?" she shook her head "Do you know what she truly is?"

 

Flemeth was going to knock to knock the smug look off her daughter's face "You preserve the powers that were, to what end? It was because I taught you girl, because things happened that were not meant to happen."

 

Flemeth felt a fire swell within her, "SHE WAS BETRAYED AS I WAS BETRAYED! MYTHAL CLAWED AND CLAWED HER WAY THROUGH THE AGES TO ME AND I WILL SEE HER AVENGED!"

 

Flemeth then got a tired look on her face, "Alas, as long as the music still plays we dance."

 

Ari hoped she'd help them defeat Corypheus, "I presume you know what we are up against?"

 

Flemeth's face lit up, "Better than can possibly imagine!"

 

Ari took a sigh of relief, "Then you'll help us?"

 

Flemeth looked at Kieran, "Once I have what I came for."

 

Morrigan realized immediately what that was. "No! I will not allow it!"

 

Flemeth looked at her daughter, "He carries something that once was Morrigan snatched from the jaws of darkness, you know this!"

 

Morrigan didn't care, "He is not your pawn mother, I will not let you use him!"

 

Flemeth wasn't going to give her an inch, "Have _you_  not used him? Was that not the reason your purpose you agreed to his creation?"

 

Morrigan stood tall, "That was then, now...he is my son." Flemeth was speechless, Morrigan looked at Ari "Flemeth extends her life by possessing the bodies of her daughters, Inquisitor."

 

Morrigan wasn't totally sad to let this truth slip, "That is the fate she intended for me, I forted her and now she intends to have Kieran instead."

 

Ari looked at Flemeth puzzled curious, "Wait? The way she talked about Kieran."

 

Flemeth smiled, "I'm not the only carrying a soul of a being long thought lost."

 

Morrigan's face saddened, "He's more that Mother."

 

Flemeth looked at her Daughter, "As am I, our destinies are not so easily avoided dear girl."

 

Kieran looked at his Mother, "Mother, I have to!" Kieran had this look like he accepted his fate.

 

Morrigan shook her head, "You do not belong to her Kieran! Neither of us do!"

 

Ari looked at Flemeth, "If Kieran is so special, why did you wait until now to come for him?"

 

Flemeth tilted her head, "I did not know where he was. Morrigan cleverly hid him from me, until now!"

 

Morrigan felt the breath leave her body, "It was the well."

 

Flemeth gave her daughter a smug look, "Always grasping beyond your reach! Despite all that I taught you."

 

Ari was angry at the thought of someone taking Morrigan's child being taken away. "Whatever else you think! Kieran is still a child!"

 

Flemeth smiled, "And so much better behaved than his Mother was at his age."

 

Morrigan dropped to her knees, "Kieran I" Kieran looked at his Grandmother with sad eyes.

 

Flemeth looked at him then at Morrigan, "As you wish, hear, my proposal dear girl."

 

Morrigan rose to her feet "Let me take the lad and you will are free from me forever. I will never interfere with or harm you again! Or keep the lad with you and you'll never be safe from me, I will have my due!"

 

Morrigan didn't even think about it, "He comes home with me!"

 

Flemeth nodded, "Decided so quickly."

 

Morrigan stepped forward, "Do whatever you wish, take over my body now if you must, but Kieran will be free of your clutches! I am many things, but I will never be the mother you were to me!"

 

Flemeth seemed saddened a small amount by this and looked at Ari. She then looked at Kieran, she took his hands into hers.

 

A small blue orb came from his chest, Kieran seemed enchanted by it.

 

The orb went from Kieran to into Flemeth. Kieran looked at his Grandmother who gave him a small smile. "No more dreams?", he asked in seeming disbelief.

 

Flemeth continued to smile, "No more dreams." Kieran gave her a gentle smile and walked over to his mother.

 

Flemeth looked over at Morrigan, "A soul is not forced on the unwilling Morrigan. You were never in any danger from me. Listen to the voices, they will teach you like I never did."

 

Flemeth looked at Ari, "The children will come soon, be prepared for Corypheus will be too. Be brave and know the pain and blood will be worth it in the end."

 

Flemeth then turned around and walked away. Even though Morrigan cried for her mother to wait Flemeth disappeared into the fade.

 

All three walked back through the Eluvian, Morrigan looked at her son, "You alright Kieran? You are not hurt?"

 

Kieran looked at his Mother, "I feel a bit lonely."

 

Morrigan gave him a small smile with a nod. He smiled back and started to walk off till he saw Ari and looked at her.

 

"They baby will be come soon." She then watched him walk out of the room, Ari had  _feeling_ he was right.

 

Morrigan walked up to Ari, "She wanted the old god's soul all along. Is it worth reminding myself that I perhaps don't know everything after all? My Mother has the soul of an elven goddess or whatever Mythal truly was and her plans are unknown to me."

 

Ari just looked at her, Morrigan who acted as if she knew everything truly was unaware of a great truth under her nose her whole life.

 

"You truly had no idea what she truly really was?"

 

Morrigan had some admitting to do "I knew she kept the truth from me. I even suspected she wasn't even truly human but this, I always thought the so called elven gods were no more than glorified rulers but now; I have doubt and doubt is an uncomfortable thing, Inquisitor. Just be thankful you did not drink from the well."

 

Ari knew she had her own matters than the well so, yes she was glad she did not drink, "I'm evidently tied to my mother for eternity."

 

Ari still had more questions, "Kieran had the soul of an old god?"

 

Morrigan nodded, "Taken from the Arch demon from the from the final battle of the fifth blight, yes. He has never known anything else. I'm uncertain what effect this will have on him."

 

Ari looked confused, "But why did you?"

 

Morrigan got a little frustrated, "I told you at the temple the magic of old must be preserved, no matter how feared. Kieran had a destiny and now it's in Flemeth's hands. I suppose we shall see what she does with it."

 

Ari took a deep breath, "For what it's worth, I think you did the right thing."

 

Morrigan gave her a look of uncertainty, "Did I? She was testing me and I cannot tell whether I passed."

 

Morrigan turned around to close the Eluvian and looked back. "Your test on the other hand has only begun from what I gathered from Mother."

 

Ari then watched Morrigan leave the room shutting the door behind her.


	32. In The Hands Of The Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari takes her last stand with Corypheus with everything she has, during the night the inevitable happens...

Ari walked down the hallway to the War Room. She could hear everyone talking including Morrigan, thankfully Morrigan sounded like she recovered from the incident with her Mother. Ari took a deep breath and put on her game face and opened the door. She walked in confidently to the table.

 

Leliana looked at Morrigan, "Did you find what you need Morrigan?"

 

Morrigan looked at Leliana confident, "I can match the Darkspawn Magister's dragon, yes."

 

Morrigan then looked at Ari, "As for matching Corypheus that is up to you, Inquisitor."

 

Ari wasn't sure how she was going to match anything in the state she was in. She wouldn't have to allow it, she couldn't.

 

Ari looked at Morrigan, taking a deep breath "Believe me I know!"

 

Cullen looked at the both, "Then all that remains is finding Corypheus before he comes to us."

 

Leliana looked at Cullen, "We have been looking for his base since all this began with no success." Josephine looked at the both of them, but Cullen cut her off before she had a chance to speak. "His dragon must come and go from somewhere."

 

Josephine chimed in, "What about the deep roads?" Leliana and Cullen looked at her, "We could send word to Orzammar, hire envoys to..."

 

Suddenly a green flash of light took over the room. Ari's mark went wild, she and the others looked out the windows when the light subsided. When they could see everyone could see another Breach in the sky.

 

Morrigan looked at Ari, "It appears Corypheus is not content to wait."

 

Ari looked at Morrigan, "He's in the Valley of Sacred Ashes?"

 

Morrigan nodded, "You either close the breach once more or it swallows the world."

 

Josephine seemed shocked, "But that's madness! Wouldn't it kill him as well?" Cullen and Leliana didn't want to answer her. They just looked at each other.

 

Cullen looked at Ari, "Ari, we have no forces to send with you. We must wait for them to return from the Arbor Wilds."

 

Ari smiled at him determination in her face, "Then I face him alone!"

 

They broke from the room to prepare, Ari was in her bed chambers putting on her armor. Cullen came up as she finished the last buckle. He walked up to her and kissed her with mad passion "Please be careful Ari, try your best to stay out of harm's way."

 

Ari smiled, "I really don't have a choice in the amount of danger that this final conflict will be Cullen."

 

Cullen gently rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs, "I know, but I...I...am nervous for you. I wish you didn't have to go."

 

Ari gave him a loving smile, "Don't tell me the mighty Commander is getting soft on me?"

 

Cullen growled not liking the tease, "Damn it Ari, there is more at stake here than just you. Our babies are just as important!"

 

Ari snapped her head up, "Then who will defeat him Cullen? No one else can stand up against him! Only I can!"

 

Ari walked past Cullen and then turned to look at him with sad eyes. "We both knew this day would come! We knew it Cullen, and we still started our family anyway. Cullen, these are the way things are and we have to accept them. You know I will do my best to come back with our children too."

 

Cullen snatched Ari and drew her in close as he rubbed her back, "Andraste preserve me, you can't fight him like this, you are too heavy with child." he kissed her head.

 

Ari didn't know how to bring Cullen comfort, she looked at him, "I have too."

 

Ari looked at Ari with fire in his eyes, "I'm coming with you and lending you my sword to this fight my love. I am your Knight and I will fight to the death for you!"

 

Ari smiled, "Will you help me get ready? My Husband, My Lion of Ferelden!" Cullen kissed her as tears fell from her eyes not even wetting her cheeks.

 

Cullen gently smiled as he looked at his wife, "Of course Love."

 

Ari intertwined her fingers with Cullen's, "Good, let's pray to Holy Andraste and the Maker that all will go well."

 

*********************************************************

 

Down in the Valley the wind blew, the trees rustled, rocks lifted from the ground. Corypheus stood before a handful of soldiers holding the orb.

 

"Tell me, where is your Maker now? Call him? Call his wrath upon me." Corypheus looked at the tired and battered men "You cannot for he does not exist! I shall deliver you from this lie in which you linger, bow before your new god and be spared!"

 

Corypheus then had the orb fly over his head. The soldiers slowly gathered themselves together.

 

"NEVER!", cried out one of the men.

 

Corypheus looked at the man and shook over the defiance, "As you wish!"

 

Corypheus crashed the orb in the ground causing an explosion of red energy. The force of energy sent some of the men slamming into the rocks. As they recovered, green energy orbs emerged. As they got bigger they were demons, coming through the fade. They attacked the men injuring them. One soldier slashed at the demon with his sword wounding it.

 

Cassandra stabbed the other demon in the stomach. She used her foot to push the monster off her sword; throwing it backward. Everyone came walking up: Dorian, Varric, Sera, Blackwall, Solas, Bull, Cole, Vivienne even scout Harding came. Ari was behind them in severe pain with Cullen at her side sword drawn, Helmet on.

 

Ari walked past them walking up to Corypheus. Corypheus bowed to her, "I knew you would come!"

 

Ari rose her bow over her head with her friends behind her, "It ends here Corypheus!"

 

Corypheus stood up with his hands glowing with immense energy, "And so it shall!" he promised.

 

The ground around the ruins lifted into the sky. It threw everyone off their feet. Six party members had been separated completely from the others by the rising ruins into the sky. Harding and Cullen were thrown off as well as well. Cullen dropped his sword and his helmet was thrown off his head.

 

They both watched helplessly as the ruins rose into the sky, Cullen now knew he really couldn't help Ari. As for Dorian, Cassandra, Bull and Ari who all knew it was about to start; they fought to regain their balance.

 

Corypheus looked at Ari, "You have been most successful in foiling my plans, let us not forget what you are: a thief at the wrong place at the wrong time! An interloper and we shall prove her once here once and for all which of us is worthy of Godhood."

 

Ari wasn't in a good mood, she gave him a nasty look, "I'm the Maker's chosen one!"

 

The two just stared at each other, a growl came from the shadows from the shadows. It was the Arch Demon it came from the tops of the ruins overhead behind Corypheus. It was about to jump at Ari when another dragon slammed into it. This caused everyone to move out of the way. It was Morrigan, she had changed it a dragon! They tumbled over the edge, flying into the sky into the sky chasing each other.

 

Corypheus was outraged, "You dare!"

 

Ari and the others charged him ready to fight him, casting spell shooting arrows. This was it! Corypheus just looked at them as he fought them off.

 

"A Dragon! How clever of you! It will avail you nothing! You will be as a warning to all those who oppose my divine will!"

 

********************************************************

 

Hours had passed of fighting, Ari tried to use all the pain she'd suffered to her advantage by fueling her power to the fight. Ari followed Corypheus up a flight of stairs, Dorian hurled ice spells at him. Ari and the others were overpowering Corypheus did all he could do was mock them.

 

"This dragon is another alley for this bitch from the guardian!" Corypheus realized he might have a harder time winning this than he thought.

 

Ari stood proud with her friends, "You will not win Corypheus! I  _will_ have vengeance for my brothers!" After sometime Corypheus got angry "I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS OUTRAGE!"

 

Just then the dragons flew by jostling the ruin they were all on knocking Ari and her friends off on to a different lower ruin. Morrigan and Corypheus' dragon fought in the sky. Morrigan flew high into the sky above the other dragon, Morrigan then turned around dropping her wings. Morrigan used her weight as she forced the other dragon to fall smashing it into the ground.

 

Morrigan reverted back to her normal form severally wounded bleeding from the head. Everyone got up seeing the Corypheus' dragon. The dragon was already tired out but they would have a long way to go before they could kill this one. It took some time to tiring out the dragon, luckily Bull was up for the Challenge. Dorian could see Ari was tiring, there was a moment, a window and Ari took it. Ari rolled to the dragon's neck and took her bow and she struck it! Ari hit an artery in its neck causing it to scream in pain before dropping down dead.

 

Corypheus saw that his dragon was now dead and was now dead and was mad! "LET IT NOW END HERE! LET THE SKIES BE RIPPED OPEN ASUNDER!"

 

Ari looked up seeing that he was now at the top of the ruin. She saw there was a staircase and they all ran up it. Corypheus was on a plateau waiting for them with the orb. Ari knew things were close to the end. She was going to finish this one way or the other!

 

Corypheus just looked at Ari smugly, "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU THIS VICTORY!"

 

As they all fought he just taunted them trying to break them. "You and all the other Heathens shall burn!"

 

Ari gave it all she had, she was going to finish this! Finally Corypheus realized he reached the end of his power.

 

"NO, NOT LIKE THIS!" Corypheus threw what he had left at Ari and missed. Corypheus started to lose control of the orb, "I WALKED THE HALLS OF THE GOLDEN CITY, CROSS THE AGES!"

 

Ari slowly rose to one leg, she had enough, she dug in deep to the power of her mark having it flare up. Ari rose to her feet rose to her feet, Corypheus began to panic.

 

"DUMAT, ANCIENT ONES! I BESEECH YOU!" Ari walked up behind him opening her hand and used her power.

 

Corypheus fought to control the orb; pleading to his god aid. "IF YOU EXIST, IF YOU EVER EXISTED AID ME NOW!"

 

Ari was able to gain control of the orb and pulled it away from him but in doing so it broke his jaw. Corypheus fell to his knees broken, Ari who hand the orb looked at him. She backed away looking at the orb. Ari then looked at the sky and rose the orb overhead. Green light shot from the orb and into the sky, the earth shook as did the hole as it sealed.

 

Ari dropped the orb, she walked up to the powerless Magister. Boulders fell around them Corypheus looked at her feebly. "You wanted into the fade?"

 

Ari held up her hand activating her mark and opening a rift, "I told you I would have vengeance for my brothers! You took them away from me and know they  _will_ have justice!"

 

Ari's mark flared with her anger while it sent Corypheus to the fade; in an instant he was gone.

 

Rocks fell around them everyone scattered to not get crushed. Without the orbs powers ruins were falling back down to the earth. After a few moments Solas found the shattered remains of the orb. He picked up a piece of the orb and looked at it with sorrow. He put it down the piece as Cullen came running through. He was desperately looking for Ari.

 

"Where is she? WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS MY WIFE?"

 

After a few tense moments Dorian found her, "Over here!"

 

Cullen turned around seeing Dorian kneeling Ari's body. Ari was turned over to her left side her back facing him, Ari wasn't moving. Cullen ran over to her, he was relieved when he saw Ari slowly start to stir. Cullen knelt down next to Ari, and helped her turn onto her back. Cullen helped Ari sit up gently and slowly; Ari cried out from the pain.

 

Cullen kissed Ari hugging her gently, "Thank the Maker you're alive!"

 

Ari looked at him tired, "Is he gone?"

 

Cullen lifted Ari gently into his arms, looking around. Ari's head fell backward as she fell unconscious from exhaustion. Cullen was able to adjust her head with his arm, Ari's head laid on Cullen's breast plate. Morrigan and the other's walked up to Cullen looking up.

 

"We won what a novel result."

 

Cole looked up in the sky, "They sky is whole, healthy!"

 

Cullen looked back at his wife and walked down the stairs taking her back to Skyhold. Everyone surrounded Cullen and the others. They were clapping and cheering that it was finally over. Everyone looked at their savior who was being held in her husband's arms.

 

*****************************************************

 

Ari woke up in her bed with Cullen sitting next to her holding her left hand. They smiled at each other, Ari squeezed his hand.

 

"Is it over?"

 

Cullen nodded, "Yes, you did it. You and our babies are safe, Corypheus is gone, it's over."

 

Ari smiled, she was proud of herself at the moment. Exhausted Ari's eyes fluttered as she slowly fell back asleep. Cullen knew that there was a party downstairs but right now he didn't care; 

right now he was exactly where he wanted to be, with his family.

 

*******************************************************************************

 

It wasn't till late into the night that Cullen felt being shaken awake. He turned onto his back since he was sleeping on his left side. Cullen looked at Ari sleepily, Ari was sitting up looking down at him. Ari was holding her belly with her right hand.

 

"My water broke." Ari told him softly.

 

Cullen's eyes shot wide awake, "Maker's Breath!"

 

Cullen jumped out of the bed and ran down the stairs. Ari giggled as she was hearing him go down the stairs and nearly fell down them twice. Ari prayed that he'd reach the bottom without any issues. Ari then stopped giggling and started to breathe as she felt a contraction start.

 

When Cullen came back with a midwife he saw Ari trying to breathe through a contraction. Ari's chin was on her chest as she tightly gripped the sheets.

 

Ari looked at Cullen slightly displeased, "I thought you abandoned me or broke your neck."

 

Cullen rushed to Ari as a few seconds and took her right hand into his as he kissed her head. "I'm sorry, it took me bloody forever to find somebody."

 

A few other healers came up the stairs holding blankets, towels a water basin, a knife and few other things to help with the birth. Cullen got on the bed behind Ari as she leaned against him. Ari started to feel a contraction as her face showed that she was starting to panic. Cullen intertwined his hands into Ari's.

 

The midwife looked at Ari, "Look at me Inquisitor." She started to scream from the pain as the midwife shook her left knee. "Look at me."

 

Ari opened her eyes as the woman smiled, "Take a deep breath in through your nose."

 

Ari did as she was told as the midwife rose his right hand. "Good, now exhale through your mouth slowly"

 

Ari did as she was told as Cullen lowered his hand, "Inhale" she instructed, "Exhale" the midwife had Ari do this till the contraction subsided.

 

The midwife smiled, "Good job Inquisitor."

 

Cullen and Ari both knew they were going to in for a long night...

 

By late morning everyone caught wind of the Inquisitor was in labor and the twins were on their way. Varric would go listen at their chamber door that lead directly to the bed chamber itself. Varric wanted to give everyone updates, though it was mostly screaming and he couldn't hear much of anything else. Time to time Varric would hear Cullen groaning in pain. Only Varric's imagination could determine why.

 

Was Ari crushing Cullen's hand or any other vital body parts that were highly sensitive? Varric figured if that was what was going on, Cullen would be screaming louder that he was.

 

Ari would occasionally get up and walk around in an attempt to ease her pains. Cullen said little for he knew there wasn't much he could do except for what, she asked of him. He'd sing when asked because it would seem to help Ari relax and to focus on something else other than the pain. When the contractions hit Cullen held Ari and gently rocked her side to side and sing softly into her ear.

 

Everyone just watched Cullen and marveled at his dedication to his wife and to ease Ari through her pains. Cullen put their husbands to shame, as he hugged, kissed, sang or whispered loving words into Ari ear. When Ari would lay on the bed Cullen would wipe Ari's face, chest, arms and hands with a cool cloth and kissed her.

 

Ari felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside out and she didn't know how much more should withstand. Every time she felt like the pain couldn't get any worse it would, Ari started to fear the pain would kill her as her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest. There were a few moments where things got a little tense, and Cullen was asked to step out of the room but he snapped at them, "The Maker himself would have to drag me out of here before I'd leave!"

 

It wasn't until early evening that things started to move along in progressive direction. Ari was back on the bed with Cullen behind her. Ari was squeezing Cullen's thighs as she screamed from the horrific pain. Her hair was sweated back, her eyes scrunched shut. Cullen stroked Ari's hair on the right side as she rested her head on his left bicep. Cullen put Ari's hair behind her ear as he whispered to her. "You're doing well love, I am so proud of you."

 

The midwife moved Ari's nightgown back over her thighs. She looked at the two with a smile "She's ready, one of the baby's is close."

 

Ari moaned and groaned, "Thank Andraste!"

 

The other healers got everything ready as the midwife looked at an exhausted Ari. "Whenever you're ready Inquisitor."

 

Cullen kissed his wife's cheek, "Come on honey, we're so close."

 

Ari shook her head, "I can't, I'm too tired...I..."

 

Cullen held Ari's right hand into his and interlocked their fingers. "Ari, listen to me."

 

Ari shook her head, "I can't..." tears filled Ari's eyes as she fiercely held onto Cullen's hand. "Promise me" Cullen's eyes narrowed as his left hand gently wisped Ari's cheek. "Promise me if I don't make it, you'll remarry."

 

Cullen's eyes popped wide in shock, "Ari!"

 

Ari shook her head as she sobbing in horrific pain, "Promise me! I can't bare the thought you being alone! Our children deserve a mother!"

 

Cullen's face became serious, "It's not going to happen Ari, they have a mother."

 

"Cullen" she begged.

 

"It's not going to happen!" he snapped, Cullen leaned over kissing his wife's forehead as his left arm wrapped around Ari's head. "Ari, I will never remarry. You're the one and only person for me."

 

"If one or both survive, they will need a mother." she sobbed as she arched her back.

 

Cullen held his wife's hand tight, "Ari, you are irreplaceable! I promise you if anything happens, I will take the children to South Reach and my Sister's can help me. I refuse to get married again." Ari felt her husband squeeze her hand tight, as he kissed her forehead. "Ari, it's almost over. I know you're tired and afraid, I know you are in pain. A little more and our first baby will be here and I promise you can sleep for a little while." Cullen was hoping to get Ari off the subject and rally her to the task at hand.

 

Something in Cullen's low husky voice gave her strength as he lightly squeezed her hand. Ari started to take deep breaths as the pain came back as another sensation took over.

 

Ari started to cry out in pain, "I need to push! I need to push!"

 

The midwife didn't have to tell Ari anything of what to do. Every time Ari felt the urge to push she did so. The midwife had blankets laid out under Ari. She could see the head starting to come as Ari pushed. The Midwife stayed focused as her two index fingers, stretched Ari's vaginal lining. It took everything she had to keep pushing. The head was slow to come since Ari's strength was marginal. After a little while the woman took a cloth a wiped away some blood and smiled.

 

Cullen rubbed her back, "You're doing well Sweetheart. You're almost there."

 

"So much dark hair!" said the Midwife, she could see the head start to emerge.

 

Cullen turned to his love and smiled. He could see Ari was at her limit, he smiled at her. "Just a little more, you're nearly there!" He stroked Ari's hair using the cloth to wipe down her hair and face.

 

Ari looked at the Midwife who looked at them both. "The head is showing and is starting to come." her hands around Ari's vaginal folds as the head pressed against Ari's skin.

 

Ari looked at the ceiling as she struggled to find the strength as she gave small pushes. Cullen looked at her as he could see Ari struggle. He then leaned over to look and saw the head starting to come out. It was shocking to see dark possibly black hair and the shape of the head pushing to get out. The Midwife used her right index finger to help stretch the skin as the head fought to emerge. Blood trickled out as the tip of the was shown and Ari screamed as she fought to push. Cullen looked back at Ari as she desperately held his hand. Ari could feel the pressure and she fought to relieve it.

 

There were a few times Ari stopped pushing as she fought for breath, Cullen continued to wipe Ari's brow and cheeks. He kissed her head as Ari fought to push after a few minutes of rest.

 

"Please Cullen, promise me." Ari begged, however she could see Cullen's answer firmly in his eyes. Cullen then looked back and saw the whole head pressing against his wife's vaginal lining, threatening to burst as some of the head was already out. Cullen thought Ari was going to split open as she struggled to push. The Midwife had cloths and continued to wipe the area as clean as possible as she tried to help the baby's head come out.

 

A few times when Ari stopped for breath the head retreated back inside of her. The Midwife looked at Cullen giving him a questionable look. Cullen's heart skipped a beat at even the thought of losing his wife. Still the Midwife used her fingers to help stretch the skin to aid the baby's entry. The head was slow to come but it was coming, inch by agonizing inch. Cullen could see the whole top of the baby's head. With one could push a gush of fluid splattered out as the head slipped out, revealing the face.

 

Ari shrieked as she felt a fire hot burn when the head slipped out. Cullen braced Ari as she attempted to fall backward. The screaming was so bad Cullen thought he went deaf. Cullen helped Ari sit up as she lowered her head onto her chest as pushed and her legs began to shake.

 

Cullen's eyes welled up as he knew they were close and it was almost over. He prayed like he had never prayed before. Ari turned her head to the left as she sobbed from the pain. She wanted to give up but struggled not to. Ari turned her head back to her right and saw Cullen looking at her. He looked at her kissing her sweetly on the lips. She knew that with him holding her hand as tight as he was, he was giving her all he had to give her. He didn't want to her to give up and Ari knew she couldn't.

 

Cullen rubbed his head on the right side of Ari's as the Midwife looked at them, "One good push!" the Midwife said to Ari as her hands were around the baby's neck to help with the extraction. Ari looked at Cullen as he could see in her eyes that she struggled to summon what she had left. After a few tense moments Ari felt a gush as the baby fell out and her body collapsed backward onto Cullen.

 

Cullen kissed Ari feverishly on the right side of her head. "Maker's Mercy Ari, you did it! It's done our baby is here!" The baby had black hair, pale skin, and Cullen's amber eyes and Cullen's nose. Cullen had never looked so happy before his eyes welled up with tears. "He's beautiful"

 

Ari turned her head to her right as she closed her eyes with tears still coming down. Ari was struggling for breath as she was so exhausted. Ari slowly turned her head to look at her baby.

 

The midwife put the screaming baby on Ari's belly and a cloth on top. Cullen couldn't stop smiling as he rubbed the baby. The midwife cut the cord freeing the baby from his mother. The midwife then gave Cullen the small knife and cut the cord. One of the healers then brought over a basin with water. Cullen held the baby who seemed to fit in the palm of his hand. Cullen then took the cloth and dipped it into the basin. He took the cloth and began to gently clean the baby off. With Cullen focused on the baby, the midwife could focus on Ari.

 

When Cullen was done he wrapped the baby in several blankets. Cullen looked over at Ari and she was asleep, he smiled at her as he held his son. The Midwife looked at Cullen, "It looks like it will be a while before the next baby will start to come." Cullen nodded as he looked down the stairs and knew his friends would be waiting for news.


	33. Two For The Price Of One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen returns to his room with his Son after showing him off downstairs to his friends, he gets the shock of his life!

When Ari was cleaned up and set up comfortably in their bed, Cullen was reassured that the second baby wouldn't show any signs of birth for a while. Cullen decided to take his son downstairs for everyone to see. Everyone was waiting for news downstairs waiting on baited breath when the door finally opened, and cheered when they saw Cullen come out with the baby.

 

Everyone could see the tears in their Commander's eyes. Bull wanted to take Cullen out for an ale but Cullen said the baby was too little to go to a tavern. Cassandra could see the bags under his eyes and that it still wasn't over yet. So she told the others to back off and let the man rest while he could. There would be plenty of time, tomorrow to celebrate.

 

Everyone turned their heads seeing one of the Midwife's assistants opened the chamber door. She looked at Cullen with tears in her eyes, Cullen's heart stopped. "What is it?" he questioned.

 

The woman looked at him and the others, "I'm sorry Ser" her eyes filled with tears as she looked away, "The Inquisitor." Cullen pushed the girl out of the way as he ran up the stairs with everyone following behind him.

 

When Cullen came back up, he was surprised to see Ari was laying on the bed unconscious with her legs spread, her right hand hanging over the edge of the bed. The midwife was wiping off the other baby, Cullen gave his son to one of the healers and ran over to her. Ari's face was covered by her hair, "Maker's Breath what happened?"

 

Cullen knelt down brushing the hair out of Ari's eyes, her cheeks were flushed, sweat dripping off her forehead. Cullen held Ari's cheeks as he shook her, "Ari!" Ari's body started to shake as Cullen looked at the midwife. "What happened?" he asked, as he looked back at Ari with her eyes half open and her body now still. It didn't seem to register to Cullen that Ari had just died. Everyone watched in horror as Cullen turned his head to look at the woman again. "What happened?" he snapped. "You said it would be a while before the second baby would come!"

 

The Midwife looked at him, "I misjudged."

 

"You misjudged?" Cassandra questioned in a stern voice.

 

Cullen looked at his wife as it seemed to have registered to him at she was not breathing, Cullen began shaking Ari in an attempt to rouse her. "Ari? ARI!" Cullen called out in a panic.

 

"She collapsed during the birth Commander" the Midwife told him, "I had to pull the baby from her." the Midwife told Cullen as she cleaned off the infant. Cullen's heart stopped as she shook his head, "What does that mean?" Cullen questioned, the woman didn't answer, "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" he yelled, demanding an answer. Tears either poured down or gathered in people's eyes.

 

Cassandra put her left hand on Cullen's shoulder, she could see her friend starting to shake. "Cullen" she said gently.

 

The midwife shook her head as she took a silent sigh, "I think you need to keep your promise Commander. Take your Son to South Reach." Cullen saw the look in woman's eyes, causing Cullen to look at his wife. As if the idea of his wife's death was too much to comprehend. Cullen then instantly looked at the baby, "Why isn't the infant crying?" he demanded choked up.

 

The midwife looked at Cullen, "She had her cord wrapped around her neck Ser. It looks like she didn't make it," She paused as she took a deep sigh. "I'm sorry."

 

Cullen looked at Ari and looked into her eyes which were only half open, he then looked at his baby which was a girl. Blonde hair, her Mother's lips and nose. She looked like she was sleeping, a dream from the fade. However she was deathly pale and her lips were turning blue. Cullen looked at his daughter, a life that would never have a chance to start, never see her parents smile at her, never to feel a breeze threw her hair. She'd never get to do anything she was meant for. The more Cullen looked at his baby girl the more he got angry about the things she'd never get to do.

 

Varric walked up to Cullen and looked at the infant and then her Mother, he shook his head, "I'm sorry Curly."

 

In that instant something snapped in Cullen, "No!" Cullen snapped, as he stood up.

 

Cullen took his baby into his arms gently, as he started to cry. "Maker, it's not supposed to be this way!"Cullen turned his daughter over so he could hold her face in his thumb and index finger, her chest and stomach laid in the palm of his left hand.

 

"What are you doing?" asked the midwife. Cullen looked behind himself really fast as sat down on the love seat.

 

Cullen had a determined and focused look in his eyes, "She just needs air in her lungs!"

 

Cullen struck the baby on the back a few times and then turned her over and breathed into her mouth gently a few times. Cullen then turned her over and repeated the process for several times. Cullen's heart was pounding hard as he prayed to the Maker, to spare his baby and let her come back to them. He was determined not to lose both his wife and his Daughter in the same day. Everyone watched Cullen who looked like a man possessed.

 

_'Come on Peanut, come back to us!'_

 

Cullen never thought in his life he'd lose his wife and have to bury another baby, he refused, he refused to bury his child.

 

"Maker give me strength!", Cullen begged.

 

Cassandra had seen that look before when Kirkwall had fallen apart and he led the Templars to help rebuild the city. Cassandra noticed that Cullen had that same look now as he did then, he wasn't going to let his baby die. Josephine just wept as Cullen continued, she felt bad as she watched him. It was hard to watch Cullen struggle to save his baby. Everybody didn't know how much more they could take of seeing such a sad scene.

 

Cassandra was about to say stop, when the baby screamed in anger. Everyone was stunned as they looked at Cullen who looked at them. Cullen seemed startled that his baby came back to them. He turned his daughter around and looked at her with tears in his eyes. Cullen kissed his daughter's forehead. "Thank the Maker!" he said in a relieved breath, as he held his baby over his shoulder.

 

Cullen then lowered and held his daughter in his arms lovingly, "Someone give me a blanket." he choked out. After a moment all everyone could do was just stare at him and the baby. The midwife looked at Cullen with wide and shocked eyes. She ran from the room screaming that Cullen had the powers of the Maker. "Someone give me a damn blanket!" Cullen roared.

 

Dorian quickly snatched a blanket from one of the dumb struck healers who just stood there. He gave Cullen a blanket and he quickly wrapped this Daughter up. Cullen broke down into a sob as he finally allowed himself to be taken by emotion. Cassandra watched her friend as he held his daughter. Cullen who was trying very hard to real his emotions in.

 

Cassanda looked at her friend stunned, "You saved her, you saved your baby! Maybe you do have powers of the Maker!"

 

Cullen's eyes weakened as he turned around seeing Ari's lifeless. Cullen was slow as a sniffle or two was heard from him as he knelt down and took Ari's right hand into his. He gently kissed the right side of Ari's head, "The only powers I have are of memory," Cullen turned and looked at Cassandra, "Rosalie had the same problem when she was born and I saw an old woman do the same thing to her." Cullen looked back at his wife as he broke down in a full blown sob.

 

"Delivering two babies was just too much for her, I'm afraid." Dorian told him as he folded his arms. Leliana walked up to Cullen along with Cassandra, the two each put a hand on Cullen's shoulder.

 

"She's with Maker Cullen" said Cassandra.

 

"I'm truly sorry Commander." said Leliana softly.

 

Blackwall looked at the scene as he held his head low, "She saved all of Thedas and completed her duties as your wife in giving you, your children. She did all that was asked of her along with so much more. This world will seem a bit colder without her lighting our lives."

 

Cullen's left hand gently lulled Ari's head back and forth as if in and attempt to rouse her. "Ari, please wake up." he begged, "Please come back to me!" Cullen's voice cracked into a pitch shrill as he said his wife's name.

 

"Peaceful, a confused calm, I had my baby girl in my arms who was safe and warm." Everyone looked at Cole, "However she disappeared as I began walking towards the light. Did the Maker send her back to Cullen?"

 

Cullen nodded as he sniffled gently, "Yes Ari, she's with me. She's safe and will be loved." Cullen wasn't sure if she could actually hear him or not.

 

Cole looked at Cullen but then refocused on Ari, "I can see my Brothers, they have been waiting for me." Cullen looked back at Cole as he seemed focused as he read Ari. Cullen looked back at his wife as he laid his forehead on his wife's. Cullen's eyes shut as his right hand gently wisped the left side of Ari's face. "I have ached so long to see them one more time, one more time. If I go with them and stand at the Maker's side, I will be leaving Cullen alone. Broken, sad and angry, he'll raise the two babies alone, I don't want him to be alone."

 

Varric left as seeing such a sad scene was too much, he'd seen enough death and heart break to last a life time. He walked solemnly down the stairs as the stairs as Cullen's heart and soul became hopeful upon Cole's words.

 

Ari didn't want to leave him alone, Cullen sat up, "ARI," Cullen called out, "Come back, don't you dare leave me!" Cullen stood up as he grabbed Ari's shoulders and fiercely shook Ari. Cullen seemed to have gone mad with grief. "COME BACK TO ME!" Cullen's right hand began to hit Ari's chest as he demanded, "Don't leave me! Come back!" Cullen broke down into full blown sob. His head rubbed against Ari's as he knelt down, "Please don't leave me like this! Please open your eyes, wake up!" Cullen begged, sobbing. His right hand struck Ari's chest hard. "Wake up!" he demanded.

 

Cassandra and Dorian tried to pull Cullen back as he screamed, "Commander you need to stop!" Dorian urged.

 

Cullen fought them as he hit Ari's chest again, "Wake up!"

 

"Cullen you need to let her go to the Maker." said Cassandra, "Let her go."

 

To Cullen letting Ari go was like losing his heart and soul in one stroke, he couldn't and wouldn't dare even think of such a thing. She brought him back to life. Cullen was resolute in the fact that he'd be alone in life, no wife, no family. Ari filled his life with love, warmth and laughter. Everything that he thought had long since died, Ari had revived it all in one simple smile. She quited his demons and embraced them as he did hers.

 

Dorian and Cassandra had Cullen almost sitting back but in a burst of strength he was able to hit Ari's chest once more, "WAKE UP!" he screamed as his friends were finally able to pull him away.

 

At that moment Ari's back arched up as she took a huge gasp of air, her eyes wide in shock as Cullen broke away and scooped his wife up into his arms as he feverishly kissed his wife. "Thank the Maker!" Cullen cried out in relief. No one could honestly believe what they had just witnessed, Dorian was started to not only wonder if Cullen was a mage but a Mortalitasi to boot. He'd never seen such a thing! Neither had Cassandra the two looked at each other in disbelief.

 

"You do have the powers of the Maker!" said Cassandra shocked, Cullen shook his head as he fiercely hugged his wife.

 

Tears poured down Cullen's cheeks as he beamed with happiness, looking at his wife. "It was Ari, she chose to comeback." Cullen smiled at his wife as he stroked Ari's head, as her mouth remained open, her face frozen in shock. "Didn't you?" he questioned as he kissed his wife's forehead, "It's alright," he assured Ari, "it's alright." Cullen kissed Ari's lips.

 

***********************************************************************

 

It took a while for Cullen to everyone out of the room, he turned around to see Ari laying on her left side as she held onto her daughter. Ari felt Cullen lean over as he put his right hand on her left arm and gently kissed her right cheek. "Thank the Maker you're both alive." Ari looked at Cullen as if in still a daze.

 

"Where did I go?" Ari questioned.

 

Cullen looked at his wife surprised as he sat on the edge of the bed looking at Ari slightly confused. "You don't remember anything?"

 

Ari slightly shook her head, "I remember passing out when I was trying to push out the baby."

 

Cullen smiled as he took Ari's right hand and kissed gently, to Cullen at the moment, it didn't matter. He looked at his infant daughter as Ari began to sing a soft hum to her. Cullen could see that Ari was very tired and worn out. "Why don't you rest Ari?"

 

Ari shook her head as she clearly looked concerned, "No, the baby." Cullen was going to protest but Cullen could see a hidden fear in her eyes. "Cole told me she nearly died. I don't want to sleep, I have to watch her." Cullen groaned as he lowered his head shaking it in frustration. He was going to kill Cole. "I have to make sure nothing happens."

 

Cullen walked over to his side of the bed and laid down, he scooted over to his wife and gently held her cheek, "Ari, look at me." she looked up at her husband. "You need sleep," Ari cuddled her baby to her chest, "Only if she sleeps with me." Cullen smiled as he looked at his baby girl who seemed very content at the moment, her eyes were open and she was making small noises. He moved his hand to touch her small delicate fingers. "Of course, I promise I will watch over you both for the night. Just rest." Cullen looked up and saw Ari had already fallen asleep.

 

As promised Cullen staid up the whole night watching over his family. He was trying to figure out if the Maker truly heard his prayers and brought the two of them back. Cullen got up and sat in his chair behind the desk and stared at his wife and daughter. He smiled knowing that this was his terrifying but sweet second chance.

 

Leliana came up to check up on things, finding Cullen sleeping at his desk in chair hold his baby Son in his arms. She smiled looking at Cullen, she had never seen him look so content.

 

Cullen woke up seeing Leliana in front of him, she smiled at him, "He's Handsome." Leliana then looked at Ari, "How are they?" Leliana looked back at Cullen and the baby, "Everyone is still talking about the miracle they had just witnessed, that you have the power of the Maker himself."

 

Cullen rubbed his eyes with his right hand. He looked at his wife sleeping peacefully in the bed. "Ari's fine, I got her to sleep a little while ago. The baby seems to be perfectly content at the moment."

 

Leliana gave a slight smile, "One of the healers has been running around Skyhold screaming about you having the healing powers of the Maker. That you can bring the dead back to life." she gave a slight laugh, "Dorian is positively envious, he thinks you surpassed his talent as a Mortalitasi, even without being a mage."

 

Cullen chuckled, "Maker's Breath" he kissed his Son's head. He looked back at Leliana, "What's the word? Any news on Solas?"

 

Leliana looked back, "There is no sight of him, we have looked everywhere. It's very unlikely we will be found if he does not want to be. He just vanished after the battle, after the destruction of the orb."

 

Cullen looked at the baby then at Leliana, "There must be a reason he left. He's up to something."

 

Leliana nodded, "True, but if he didn't tell us or anyone else what that plan is; who knows what his plan is. We may never know his plan."

 

Cullen got up patting the baby's butt, "Then he's gone and as for me, I honestly don't care. If he does come back you watch him closely."

 

Leliana nodded, she looked at the baby who woke up, "Blackwall has been finishing the other cradle. He will bring it up when it's ready."

 

Leliana smiled at the baby seeing how happy Cullen was, "Cullen" Cullen looked at her, "No one deserves this happiness more. I'm glad your family is to remain intact!"

 

Leliana then turned and left, Cullen smiled as he looked at his Daughter kissing her head as she cooed at him.

 

****************************************************

 

Morning had come and Ari opened her eyes slowly, having them adjust to the light. She lay in the middle of the bed where Cullen had put her. Ari took a moment to look around she saw at the foot of the bed a cradle with Griffon's on either side of it. She looked around and saw the other cradle next to her side of the bed, where her daughter was sleeping. Cullen was sleeping at his desk with his feet crossed on the top of the desk. His arms folded his head nestled into the left side of the chair. Ari tried to sit up but she was too weak, she let out a cry slumping over onto her face.

 

Everything hurt, Ari felt like she'd been hit a massive lightning bolt. Cullen awoke hearing Ari, he saw her trying to right herself. Cullen walked over helping her to sit up onto the pillows. They looked at each other and Cullen kissed her tenderly, his hands gently held her face, his right thumb gently rubbed her cheek. Cullen smiled at Ari gently kissed her as he smiled. Ari giggled as Cullen climbed over Ari to get to the left side of the bed. Ari snuggled up against her husband.

 

Cullen caressed Ari's right cheek with his left hand, "How are you feeling?" Cullen kissed the top of Ari's head, as he gave thanks to the Maker to spare the love o his life.

 

Ari sighed as she closed her eyes for a moment, "I'm fine, tired but fine." Cullen rubbed Ari's right arm, "I would expect so, giving birth to twins is nothing to sneeze at Ari." Ari looked at the cradle at the end of the bed. "Is our Son okay?"

 

Cullen smiled at Ari, "He's perfect, I'll bring him to you." Cullen got off the bed and walked around. He gently picked up the tiny infant and handed him to Ari. Ari took the baby as Cullen sat next to Ari as she took the baby. Ari used her right index finger touch her tiny left hand and fingers. The baby started to cry in hunger, Ari slid the left strap off her shoulder she adjusted herself until the baby latched.

 

Their daughter started to fuss and Cullen went over and picked her up, when he sat down on the opposite side of the bed, Cullen looked at his beautiful wife.

 

Ari looked at her husband with tears in her eyes, grateful for what the Maker had given them. After a few minutes they heard a burp and looked down and saw a sleeping baby. Cullen smiled at the baby rubbing his head as he held her Sister.

 

"I'm sorry I nearly left you Cullen" Ari looked at her husband who looked at her shocked. "I heard you and Leliana last night." Cullen sat up as he looked like the cat who swallowed the canary. He used his right hand to rub the back of his neck.

 

Cullen looked at his wife with teary eyes, at nodded. "Maker's Breath Ari, I nearly lost you and our daughter last night. I can't imagine being able to function without you or our daughter."

 

"You could if you had to Cullen, you'd have to for our Son. He'd need you." Cullen nodded as he knew his wife was right. Even if he could function to take care of his Son. Part of Cullen wouldn't be able to, his heart wouldn't be able to ever recover.

 

Ari smiled at her husband gently, as she gently bumped him, knocking him out of his head. "I guess you meant what you said about me not going anywhere." Cullen smiled as she hadn't forgotten what he'd told her earlier. Cullen smiled as he snuggled Ari against him as he kissed her head again.

 

Cullen looked at his children, "What should we call her, him...ah both?"

 

Ari thought for a moment as she looked at her son,"How about Aleksander, he will be the defender of man."

 

Cullen chuckled as the two switched babies carefully, "What about our baby girl?" Cullen asked as Ari fed their daughter from her right breast.

 

Ari smiled as she looked at her baby, "Why don't you name her, it's only fitting."

 

Cullen looked up for a moment as he thought about it. "Eadith, that will be her name. I know she will succeed in anything she does."

 

Cullen and Ari settled in for what was to come, two babies, twice the work, twice the love and twice the fun.

 

***********************************************************

 

In a fortress a hand pressed on an Eluvian, flaring its Energy. Flemeth seemed to be waiting for something or for someone.

 

"I knew you would come." Flemeth lowered her hand from the Eluvian, turning her head. "You should not have given your orb to Corypheus, Dread Wolf."

 

Flemeth turned around seeing Solas approach her. Solas gave a look of shame, "I was too weak to unlock it after my slumber. The failure was mine. I should have to pay the price." Solas struggled to look at Flemeth "But the people, they need me."

 

Flemeth caressed the side of his face he held her hand with his. Ashamed he touched his head to hers "So sorry"

 

Solas couldn't bear to look her in the face. Flemeth looked at him tearfully, "I'm sorry as well, old friend"

 

Solas looked at her taking on a haunting glow. Flemeth's body fell back a dark energy came from her body and surrounded them the energy entered Solas. Solas caught her, gently lowering her body to the ground. The Eluvian that once glowed with such beauty slowly went out and darkened. Flemeth's body darkened as the life left her. Solas buried his head in her chest, taking a moment to mourn his friend.

 

Solas then looked up with his eyes glowing.

 

*****************************************************************

 

A few months later, Cullen got a letter who from Leliana, she wrote to inform his wife that Cassandra became Divine. Given the name Divine Victoria, she immediately enacts reform: a new Templar Order, and a new Circle of Magi. She saw to it that Seekers of Truth were rededicated to their purpose of protecting the innocent. Cullen was happy to read that Cassandra as Divine proclamation of support for the Inquisition is issued, recognizing its service to all of Thedas.

 

Cullen read the letter as he descended the stairs. Eadith was sitting on his right forearm munching her tiny fingers. In the letter Cassandra reassured Cullen that she would help the Inquisition in any way she could. Cullen stopped at the bottom at the bottom of the stairs, letting the parchment roll up. He kissed his daughter on the forehead knowing she was safe.

 

Cullen opened his to get the shock of his life. "Sweet Maker, Mia, Branson, Rosalie!"

 

All three smiled, "Hello, Cullen." They all chimed...


End file.
